The Wizard
by Moonlesz Night
Summary: The power of magic, how would one define it? Non-spiritual. Exist in a child's story. Irrelevant. "Who cares when we have science?" However, as an evil force lurks within society, something that even science cannot come close to comprehend, their final hope may be left in the hands of an unsung hero. His name? Wizard. Nothing more nothing less.
1. Wielder Of The Rings

***~/IMPORTANT/~***

 **Chapter 1, the chapter that you are currently on has been rebooted! YAY! I might reboot some of the later chapters as well, depending on how I view them or whether I want them to be redone.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, only the story and the characters. It goes for the rest of my story as well!**

* * *

*'Hi.'* - Thought

*[Hi.] _* - Telepathy_

 _Hi - Descriptions told in Third Person_

 _"_ Hi." - Conversations used for a specific character when everything is told from their perspective, aka First Person. Ex. POV Change(Insert)

* * *

Chapter One: Wielder of the Rings

-Third Person-

 _A certain Eevee-morph is sitting on a 2-story high house, a bag labeled Poke Puff Paradise was resting next to him._

 _In an ordinary crowd of morphs, he'll just fit in nicely but when pulled out for inspection, something unique about him can be noticed. For one, his eyes- they are teal blue, not the like the normal purplish pupils that Eevees are suppose to have._

 _Despite being an Eevee, his attire consisted of a black leather jacket, a light blue patterned T-shirt to go under it and red colored jeans. Dangling his feet on the edge of the house, he tapped his battle boots against the brick wall, surprisingly not making much of a ruckus._

 _He continued eating away at his Poke Puff treats, enjoying his favorite snacks, plain puff with chocolate flavored topping._

"Mmm~ Tasty treats~" said the Eevee as he gobbled down his fourth puff, licking his lips with a huge smile on his face.

 _A vibration in his leather jacket pocket broke the Eevee out of his temporarily paradise._

"Hmm?" Oh my Walkie Talkie," The Eevee pulled out a Walkie Talkie and plugged it in his ear. "Hey Mew, what's up? He answered.

Over on the other side, an angry voice shouted over the Walkie Talkie, "Don't you 'what's up' me! Of course you know what is up when I give you a call, just go ahead and get the job done!"

Mew sighed and said to herself, "Plus, why am I the one who has to track down the 'Mutants?" not realizing that she said it aloud.

"Well, you can't sit around all day doing nothing at base so yeah." The Eevee's voice replied through Mew's ear plugs. "Your job as a part of Team WorldGuard is to be my navigator and track down the Mutants. It's literally the easiest job and you have computers to help you so why are you complaining?"

Mew clenched a fist in frustration but sighed, "You're right, you're right...gosh…"

"So location?" The Eevee said from the other side on his Walkie Talkie.

"Location is at Poke Academy College, you know where that is right?" Mew answered.

 _A click could be heard through her headset, until she was met with silence. Again, this brought a sigh to the New Species Pokemon._

"I'll take that as a yes…" Mew said as she went back on reviewing the maps and other accessories on her computer.

Back to the Eevee:

 _That was all the information that the Eevee needed, as he turned off the WT and pulled it out of his left ear before stuffing it back in his pocket._

"Alright, guess I'll have to save these for later." said the Eevee as he left the bag of puffs on the roof before reaching into his right pocket.

 _He pulls out a ring and fits it in his right middle finger, then proceeds to move his hand in front of the silver trimmed pendant that he's wearing._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _A large silver colored circle appeared to his right and the brown furred morph reached through to pull out a CRF250R offroad bike. He lets go and it drops to the ground, surprisingly again, not making a ruckus._

 _Soon enough, the Eevee jumps down from the two-story house and landed next to his vehicle. He raised his hands high and stretched, flexing his arms before climbing on his motorcycle._

The Eevee grinned while saying, "Poke Academy College, here I come!"

* * *

 _The minute hand had just landed on 12 and the hour hand moved onto 3, moments later screams of joy echoed through the hallways; now it is currently dismissal time at Poke Academy College and the students are piling out of the classrooms. Morphs of all kinds exited out of the building, wearing happy expressions on their faces, instead of the usual irritated or tired ones. Why? Today is Thursday and it is one day before last day of school! Everyone is excited about tomorrow's graduation and farewell party._

"WAHHH!"

 _Well, at least most of them are._

 _While many people were leaving the front gate of the school, chatting among friends for plans when school is out, a few others stayed behind, saddened at the thought of having to say farewell to their beloved school. A group of girls consisting of an Arcanine, Ninetales and Sylveon-morph were one of a few._

 _The Arcanine and Sylveon exhaled sadly and took their time to cherish as much as they can. Meanwhile, their nine-tailed friend were being a little dramatic with the situation._

 _The ground below her is damp, and the Ninetales had blood-shot eyes, although it is probably hard to tell apart since her eyes are already naturally red._

"Why?..." The Ninetales asked no one in particular.

"Come'on Fia, it's okay. It's not like we are never going to see this school ever again." Said the Arcanine next to her.

"It's easy for you to say Flare, you get over this kind of stuff like it's nothing." Fia replied with a trail of tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, I'm not the only one, Ribbon got over it yesterday too." said Flare as she pointed over at the Sylveon.

POV Change(Ribbon)

*'Great, just great going Flare...Last day of school isn't even here yet and Fia is already about to cry a river in front of the school.'*

Anyways, quick introduction, my name is Ribbon Skye or Ribbons if you prefer, but most just call me Ribbon. I'm a Sylveon-morph and also a senior that attends at Poke Academy College along these senior friends of mine. Fia is the Ninetales and Flare is the Arcanine.

"It's okay Fia, we can always come back to visit in the future. The school is not going to grow legs and run away." I said reassuringly.

"You're right, I shouldn't cry because of this," said Fia as she wiped the tear trails off her face. "We can always come back to visit whenever we want to."

"And we will always be friends. The three of us, Flare, Fia and Ribbon. Best friends forever." said Flare as she wrapped her arms around our shoulders, pulling us close to her.

"Forever and ever!" Fia cheered, wrapping her arms around Flare's neck.

I chuckled at that and then we all embraced each other in a friendly hug, forming a circle. We broke apart after about a minute of hugging.

"Alright, it is almost four, we should head home."

In unison, the two fire types agreed, "Right!"

I simply grinned until I hear laughing and clapping behind me.

"Heh heh, such friendship, such drama happening before my eyes. But however, that will end in an instant when that turns into your despair!" said the mysterious voice.

I turned my head and saw a Houndoom-morph, or at least I thought it was...It had three horns instead of two and two tails instead of one. More surprisingly was that his whole body, including the ridges that he holds, were plain black in color. His eyes were complete crimson, no signs of a pupil or iris can be found. There were also a bunch of...Gallade-morphs? If I can even call them that, since their characteristics are not much different from the Houndoom.

"W-Who a-are you?" I said shakily.

"Oh you don't need to know who I am. You just need to know that you will wither away from despair in my hands!" said the Houndoom.

He charges at me at such a incredible speed that caught me off guard and he grabs ahold of my neck.

I grabbed his wrists with my hands and attempted to break free from his hold but to no avail, even with the help of my ribbon-like feelers, I can't even get his hand to budge.

"RIbbon!" Fia and Flare called out.

They both charged at the Houndoom but a swipe of the Dark/Fire type's tail knocked both away, as the two landed on the ground with a thud, defeated.

I gasped at the sight, but because he was distracted, I charged up a Moonblast in my right hand and blasted it square in his face.

*'Super effective.'* I thought to myself with a smirk, as the cloud of dust started to clear from the Houndoom's face.

However, my smirk immediately turned to shock at the Houndoom standing before me, still gripping onto my neck, standing there with no signs of damage.

"H-How?" I managed to choke out.

"Easy," said the Houndoom, gripping onto my neck with more force. "You can't hurt me with with such weak attacks!" He said as he raised a hand that has his claws unsheathed

"RIBBON!" My friends called out in fear.

*'Is this the end?...'* I thought

Suddenly a motorcycle flew out of nowhere and dashed towards the Gallades. The one driving the motorcycle was none other than an Eevee-morph with teal blue eyes.

*'T-Those eyes…'*

POV Change(Eevee)

I rode my offroad bike towards the minions and started to ride in circles, constantly knocking down as much Gallades as I can at once. When a decent amount was writhing on the ground, I got off my bike and swiped my right hand in front of my pendant again.

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

The second the silver circle appeared, I withdrew my GunXword(pronounced as Gun-Sword) from the spell void and pointed it at the leader; the weapon itself was already adjusted as a gun so I was saved from the trouble of having to change it.

In my surprise, he was holding onto a Sylveon-morph as a hostage.

*'Big mistake.'* I thought to myself with a smirk forming on my face.

I stood still and then performed a 180 degree spin while firing a total of three bullets, one going straight towards the enemy. Upon seeing this, the Houndoom instinctively provided himself a meat-shield by using the hostage he held, only then for the bullet to curve past the Sylveon's eyes and explode on his middle horn. The remaining two bullets I fired auto-locked and exploded on the same horn, destroying the Houndoom's horn after the third bullet's explosion.

I taunted saying, "Figured I should break one of your horns so you look more like a regular Houndoom."

By now, the Sylveon was free of his hold, and the Houndoom had his left hand grasping onto his missing horn for dear life.

He said, in more of an exclamation, "Titanium bullets?! You bastard, are you a mage?!"

I heard a low muffle of someone saying, "A mage?" but I payed no attention since my objective is to deal with Mutants first.

"Screw you!" The Houndoom shouted, a Fire Blast attack charging in his hands before he fired it at me.

I smirked again, feeling the wind of the incoming heatwave attack, as I thought, *'Big mistake, again.'*

POV Change(Third Person)

 _The Fire Blast exploded on the Eevee and covered the area around him fire; flames spewing out in all directions and nearly spreading like wildfire._

 _Ribbon held her left arm up and shields herself from the light and heat given off by the explosion._

 _For a short moment, the fire ceased its burning before it all started to float towards a certain point, disappearing through a red circle that was suspended about five feet in the air; seemingly the source that is absorbing the flames._

 _As more and more fire gets soaked up by the circle, a figure started to become visible yet anyone will find it difficult in trying to identify the mysterious person, especially with the moving flames in tact._

 _It was a different case for the Sylveon, most definitely from luck and great timing._

 _No longer feeling the intense heat wave, Ribbon unblocks her vision in time to see that standing in front of her was no longer an Eevee but a Flareon-morph, dressed in a red trench coat, with ruby shoulder pads, and ruby shin guards. She also noticed that his eye color remained the same, teal blue._

 _The Eevee, now a Flareon, stood there with his hand held up- just a little bit in front of the red circle- which by now has almost finished its process of removing the fire._

 _Once the coast is clear, the red circle vanished on its own while the Flareon kept his hand held up, obviously for dramatic effects._

"You are...the Wizard!" exclaimed the Houndoom.

 _Wizard shrugged at the Houndoom's remark as he brought the back of his left hand up-close, inspecting a shiny object equipped in the middle finger._

"Now, it's show time." Wizard said before flipping his hand over to reveal his ruby-based ring, its luster going into action when light bounced off its shiny surface.

 _After his little announcement, the Flareon spun his gun backwards by the trigger and casually made his way over to the Houndoom, as well as the Gallades that have regrouped behind the Dark type._

"Attack!" ordered the Houndoom, as two Gallades made the first move and charged forward at Wizard with spears in hand.

 _Wizard grinned and fired a shot to his left, hitting a Gallade in the leg and causing him to face plant. He quickly followed up with a shot to his right, the bullet's explosion forcing the other Gallade to stagger back._

 _The same thing happened to three more Gallades that charged Wizard head on; each and every one of them completely sent flying backwards by a round to the chest._

 _A random Gallade used the distraction of its comrades and attempted to slide kick the Flareon off his balance, evaded when Wizard did a 360 flip spin and leaped over him. Not even getting the chance to turn around, the sneaky Gallade was met with a round-house kick to the back of his head._

 _Another Gallade tries to pull off the same trick, only to get his arm pinned against his back and forced to his knees when Wizard gave the Gallade's arm a little jerk._

 _Upon seeing himself getting surrounded, Wizard uses the same Gallade's back for support, lifting half of his body up to perform a revolving kick. This process knocked away the all the other Gallades that were trying to have him cornered._

 _Four more Gallades advanced towards Wizard simultaneously, as the Flareon pondered carelessly on what to do next. His eyes then fell upon the Gallade that has collapsed beneath him, a devious smile forming on his face._

 _Staring back at his enemies, Wizard was not intimidated in the slightest as he lifted the fallen Gallade by the armpit and threw him towards the group of charging Gallades, also adding an addition bullet shot to the mix._

 _The bullet pushed the Gallade at its comrades, colliding and creating collateral damage to the other Gallades as they all flew out of the school's gates._

 _Next, Wizard changes the shape of his gun into that of a sword; pulling the arm handle upwards and then flipping the barrel of the gun outwards, creating a straight weapon that resembles that of a chinese broadsword._

 _Despite the scene that was going on, no one, especially not the Gallades, were given the chance to get over their astonishment. The second the change process finished, Wizard started to slash away at the remaining enemies._

 _Of course, after witnessing how easily his henchmen are being defeated by the Flareon, the Houndoom becomes impatient and thus joins in the fight with an ax staff summoned in his hands._

 _Realizing that Wizard has defeated most of his henchmen, the Houndoom breaks away from the fight to make a tactical retreat behind the remaining Gallades, letting them cover him as he takes his leave._

 _The Flareon parried a spear handle that one of the Gallades swung at him._

"Damn it, why can't you guys stay out of the way when I need you to?" Wizard said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, pushing the spear away to slash at the unlucky Gallade.

 _Finally, Wizard flashes his ruby-based ring for a second before proceeding to move it in front of a sigil on his sword. Looking closely, the sigil was a white runic circle of some sort that has eight different gemstone-based avatars on the front. The circle isn't just plain white, the outlines were gold in color._

 _The moment the Flareon swiped his left hand across the sigil, it began to glow red in color and give off a voice command._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE*** _came the voice command as a scorch of flames began to coat around the blade._

 _In an instant of a spinning sword attack, the fire expanded into a circular wave attack, and it killed off all the remaining Gallades, an explosion on every one of their bodies ensured this. After the smoke and fire disperses, it is confirmed that the only ones that are still left on the school's property were Wizard, Ribbon and her friends._

"He got away…" sighed Wizard as he scratched the side of his head in annoyance.

The Flareon digs through his trench coat pocket and pulls out his WT, a moderate beep could be heard as he plugs it into his ear. "Hey Mew? I managed to take out the minions but the Mutant got away, can you help me track him down?"

 _Wizard was met with an ear-splitting scream that immediately forced him to pull the plug out, otherwise he'll go deaf._

"AGAIN?! SERIOUSLY, STOP SLACKING AND DO A BETTER JOB AT CATCHING YOUR ENEMIES!" Mew's loud voice can be heard booming through the WT, even when it was like 4 feets away from Wizard's feet.

Wizard sworn he he heard his stomach rumbling. "Maybe it was because I missed my snack time…" He silently retorted.

The Flareon picks up his WT and plugs it into his other ear, and said, "Sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you...okay?"

Wizard heard a low growl on the other side, followed up with a, "Fine…" before connection to the communication device gets shut off.

 _The Flareon sighed and rubbed his right ear, trying to rid his ear of the ringing he got from the New Species Pokemon's scream._

"Ouch my ears…" said Wizard as a bright light surrounds his whole body, the Flareon reverting back into an Eevee-morph after the light disperses.

"Excuse me...Are you uh...Are you really a mage?..." a voice said behind him.

POV Change(Ribbon)

My eyes widened and I yelped in surprise as the Flareon's body glowed brightly, the light dying down to show that he has turned back into an Eevee!

I have gotten up at this point, although there was a ton of pain coursing through my neck but I chose to ignore it at the moment. I walked up to him, or rather behind him and hesitantly asked, "Excuse me...Are you uh...Are you really a mage?"

*'Great going Ribbon...What a good way to start a conversation…'* I mentally face palmed.

"I guess, if you want to put it that way." He turns around and then before I know it, we were staring into each other's eyes.

As weird as this may sound, I started to forget everything that was going on around me, and I couldn't help but lose myself in those eyes teal eyes that belong to the Eevee. But there was also one realization I had stumbled across in this encounter.

*'Those eyes...Where have I seen them before? It looks just like…'* I thought.

The memories came rushing back, past memories of a specific person that this Eevee holds resemblance of.

I didn't know why but I felt my lips move on its own and myself mumble aloud, "Azure…"

I was snapped out of my thoughts at a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to you too?" The Eevee waved

"Erm...Sorry, what did you say before?" I said sheepishly.

"I asked, you and your friends are not hurt right?" said the Eevee.

For some strange reason, I can't put enough courage in myself to look at the Eevee so I only nodded at his question.

"That's good to know, now if you excuse me, I got a prey to hunt down." He said before turning around.

I shouted, "W-Wait!"

The Eevee stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a confused look on his face, as if he's trying to mentally imply, "Is something wrong?"

Alright Ribbon, you have one job, so don't mess it up.

"M-My name is Ribbon Skye, t-thanks for for saving me and my friends…"

Great, I have only known the guy for like a few minutes and I'm already introducing myself to some random stranger. Did I forget to mention how terribly I failed at grammar?

The Eevee blinked a couple of times, finishing it with a shrug, "No problem, it is something that I have to do, regardless if I want to do it or not."

I raised an eyebrow as he said that.

"Nevermind, forget what I said," Wizard said. "It's nothing too important…" He trailed off.

"If you say so…"

The matter seems a little bit personal so I didn't bother pushing on. Instead, I decided to change the subject a bit.

"Hey, since you are a mage, do you by any chance know who that Houndoom was?"

He replied almost immediately, "You mean the Mutant?"

"A Mutant?" I repeated while looking at him confused.

"Certain pokemorphs with creatures deep within their Mentality Zones are known as 'Forms'. The creatures are somewhat similar to the hosts themselves, in appearance-wise. Normally, they are harmless, going about the day without doing serious damage to their hosts. However, if the Forms are killed by these creatures from the inside out, the creatures are then reborn into the dead flesh of another once-alive being. In this case, they are known as 'Mutants." He explained.

"So you are telling me that Houndoom from before is technically dead?"

"Yeah…" He said sadly.

"But you did say that these creatures are normally harmless, what caused them to start attacking their hosts?"

"I was just getting to that, in order for the creatures to start killing off their hosts, they must be provoked. The only way for the creature to be provoked is when they sense their hosts 'despair."

"Despair?"

"Like in a state of despair but on a much larger scale. Somewhat in between the lines of complete depression and total despair where they lost all hope." said the Eevee.

"Hope?..."

"You get what I mean?" He said.

"Kinda...But what does that have to do with you? Where do you come into play?" I feel dumb for asking such a question but I couldn't think properly considering my mind is still trying to process all this information I just learned.

"You don't see a connection yet? Look at it this way; Forms are the neutral side, in between the balance of hope and despair, where either can tip the balance of it all. If Mutants are the negative side when despair outweighs the hope of an individual, then…" He trails off, hoping I'll get the message.

My mind began to pick up on his connection and I finished off his sentence.

"Mages are the positive side, when hope outweighs the despair of an individual?"

"Correct." He grinned.

"Then how does a morph become a mage?"

The grin on his face disappeared replaced with a dark expression. "...Honestly, some questions are better to be left unanswered." He said abruptly.

I was a bit taken back by the sudden change in his tone of voice.

"S-So what do you do as a mage?" Again, I feel dumb for asking such a question.

He pondered on the question for a bit before his grin reappeared. "Everyone's hope is my hope."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?..."

"My hope is to turn all people's despair into hope. In other words, I am the final hope, in times when people's despair grow out of hand." He said.

"You help those Forms that are facing despair?"

He nods.

"Which reminds me, you might be on the Mutant's hit list." His voice now serious.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Fear now visible in my voice.

"Didn't you realize during the time of the Houndoom's attack, he targeted only you and not your friends?" He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Er…"

"Just to be safe, I'll stop by tomorrow during the school's graduation and party." He shrugged.

I stared at him in disbelief and shock. "How did you know about the graduation and party?!"

He smirked, "I have my ways."

"Hmm…" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey hey hey, I'm no stalker or any of the sort...Just trying to look out for a frien-" He stopped, breaking into a cough.

I tilted my head in confusion. Was he trying to say friend? I barely even know him and he thinks of me as a friend? Odd guy.

"Sorry, that came out wrong...I'll make sure to protect you and everyone at the graduation tomorrow. And if it is necessary, I'll become your final hope." He said while holding a fist out at me, a ring visibly equipped in his right hand's middle finger.

I was confused but also taken back at his statement. I think I might have even blushed at his little remark.

"Anyways, I'm out of here, see you tomorrow." He said, turning around to walk away.

"Wait! I-I didn't get your name!" I shouted, and feeling my face flush at the same time.

He turns back to stare at me in confusion but shrugged and went with it anyways.

"Name's Moonless, Moonless Night." The Eevee said with a smile, before turning around and continued on his way.

I shouted, "Nice to meet you Moonless! Thanks again for saving us!"

He simply waved his hand and drove away on his motorcycle.

POV Change(Moonless)

For the third time I looked back, the school is no longer in range of sight, I exhaled sadly before paying attention on the road again.

"Nice to meet you Moonless! Thanks again for saving us!" Ribbon's voice echoed through my mind, which brought a smile to my face but also a frown.

"Your welcome Ribbon, good to see you again…" I mumbled to myself.


	2. Did She Just Do What I Think She Did?

Chapter Two: Did She Just Do What I Think She Did?

/Scene Change/

-Third Person-

 _A Houndoom-Mutant is walking into a warehouse, furious at the fact that Wizard had destroyed one of his horns and had prevented him from completing his goal._

"Damn it! Damn you Wizard for intervening with my plans to make the Form face despair! Curse you, Screw you!" he screamed.

"What's wrong? Dusk Fang, what is with the anger? And further more, did you get the Form to face despair?" said a voice behind him.

 _He turns around and sees a Mawile-Mutant turning into her Mawile-morph form._

"Mistress Sabrina, sorry I was not able to get the Form to face despair because a magic-user appeared." said Dusk Fang.

"Is he the mage that I've heard about, damn I sure want to verse him in a 1v1 duel!" said a cocky, arrogant voice behind Sabrina.

"Master Phoenix, sorry I didn't see you there." said Dusk Fang.

 _Standing behind Sabrina was none other than a Fearow-Mutant, who also just turned into his Fearow-morph form._

"Screw the stupid master/mistress thing, I tired of it." said Phoenix.

"No matter, our goal is to make all the Forms die in despair so more Mutants can be born. As a result, don't let anything prevent you from doing that. Even Wizard." said Sabrina.

"I understand Mistress Sabrina, I will follow your orders and stop at nothing to make the Form die from despair!" said Dusk Fang.

"Good, I'll be looking foward to your results." Sabrina said while grinning.

* * *

*/The next day.../* -Third Person-

 _A familiar Sylveon-morph is walking to school with her two fiery friends. Although most would be happy today since it is the last day of school, Ribbon just couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being targeted by some stupid so-called "Mutants". And the other thing that is bothering her is the Eevee-morph she met yesterday, the blue-eyed Eevee-morph that saved her and her friends is a mage! Not to mention that he even knows that today is her school's graduation!_

POV Change(Ribbon)

*'There is litterally a million things going through my mine right now. One is the fact that the Eevee-morph that saved my friends and I yesterday is a mage, not to mention he even know today is my school's graduation! Second is I'm being targeted by some stupid so-called 'Mutant' that the mage told me about! Can this day get any worse?!'*

"Gosh! This is so confusing!" as I face palmed.

"Hello? Earth to Ribbon?" said two voice in unison.

I removed my hand from my face and the voices were coming from Fia and Flare. I might've spaced out when they were asking me something.

"Oh...uh...sorry I didn't hear what you guys asked, what is it?"

"We were asking what are you going to do when schools out." said Fia.

"Oh...um...I don't know yet..." as I laughed nervously.

"Hey Ribbon, is something wrong?" said Flare.

"No, why would I?"

"You seem to space out a lot today, is it because of yesterday?" Flare asked

"Well, sort of."

Fia and Flare looked at each other and then back to me.

"But its nothing wrong, really, I'm okay!" I told them.

They looked at me suspiciously before they shrugged while rolling their eyes.

"Okay then, we should get to school now since we don't want to be late for the party and graduation."

"I agree." said Flare

"Alright, ready to go then?" asked Fia.

"Ready when you are," I said as I turned to Flare, earning a nod from her.

"Poke Academy College, here we come!" we all said in unison.

...

 _Moonless is sitting on a random house's rooftop, eating the same chocolate Poke Puffs he saved from yesterday. When he looks up, he can see huge letters on the the building's labeled "Poke Academy College"._

"Hmm...such sweet memories." Moonless said as he takes another bite of the Poke Puff.

POV Change(Moonless)

As I was about to take another bite of the Poke Puff when I spotted a familiar Sylveon-morph with her two friends.

"Guess I'm gonna have to save it for later, again..."

I put the Puff back into the Poke Puff bag and placed it on the rooftop. I then leaped off and walked toward the school.

When I reached there, I saw that Ribbon was talking to her friends. Her two friends' mouth was wide open as they were the first one to notice me. Although I was three feet away, I was able to hear Ribbon ask "What?..." to her friends, which made me grin as a result. Her friends then pointed toward me, still with their mouths wide. As she turned around to face me, I was greeted with her confused expression turning into a shocked expression.

I smiled and simply said "Hi." to her.

POV Change(Ribbon)

I turned my head and standing there three feet away from me was the same Eevee-morph from yesterday. My expression turned from being confused to being shocked.

As I stood there, shocked to do anything until he broke the silence.

"Hi." he said

I snapped back into reality and replied with "Um...hello, Moonless."

"Huh, most people tend to forget my name easily, for whatever reason." he said

"Oh, um...cool..." was all I could muster out of my mouth.

*'Oh Arceus why do I feel so awkward?! I usually don't have trouble talking to most guys in school, yet this particular person...Why do I feel especially strange around him? I just met him yesterday too for Arceus sake!'*

Luckily, fate has other things in store for me.

"Hey Ribbon!" shouted a voice behind me. Like literally if there was a good time to break the awkwardness, then the timing can never be any better.

I turned around and saw Eric, a Houndour-morph running towards me with a hand waving.

I waved back until he came to a stop, then I said "Hi Eric!"

"I was looking around for you, as I was worried that you might be late for graduation." Eric said.

"Oh of course I wouldn't be late for graduation, it is the most important day for me as a Senior!"

"Well, I'm glad that you made it," he said as he looks behind me, asking "By the way, whose that gentlemen behind you?"

I looked around to look at Moonless and then I turned back to say "His name is Moonless, Moonless Night. He's a friend of mine,"

I then turned to face Moonless and introduced him to Eric "Moonless, this is Eric."

I noticed that his eye had a sign of suspicion.

"Is something wrong, Moonless?"

"Hmm?, of course not! Why would I be?" He said in his usual self again as he then walks toward Eric greeting him with a "Nice to meet you!" as they both shake hands.

*'Maybe I'm just worrying too much.'* I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Moonless asked "Hey Ribbon, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Surprised at the first time he called my name, I replied with "S-sure, what's up?"

He whispers in my ear "I meant in private."

"Oh okay..."

I then turned around to face the rest of my friends and told them I'll go for a quick walk with Moonless. They all nodded and said they will meet me in the school yard.

When they were out of sight, Moonless said "Lets talk at the bridge, there is too many people here."

Now I'm starting to get annoyed. *'Seriously?...'*

"Okay then." as we walked toward the bridge.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _After a few minutes of walking, Moonless and Ribbon reached the bridge. Silence filled around them until Ribbon decided to break it._

Ribbon was getting irritated after the endless amount of walking so she asked "So can you start talking now?"

Moonless replied with "Sure..."

"Go on, I'm listening" said Ribbon

"Okay, about that Houndour friend of yours..." answered Moonless

"You mean Eric?" asked Ribbon

 _Moonless nods._

"What's wrong with him?" Ribbon asked with a defensive tone.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Houndour is a Mutant, in fact, maybe the same one that attacked you yesterday." Moonless answered

"What?! The one that attacked me yesterday was a Houndoom not a Houndour, besides if he is, how can he turn from a Houndoom back into a Houndour?!" Ribbon nearly shouted.

 _Moonless remained calm from her sudden remark._

"Chances are, he may have died before he evolved and his Mutant form may have evolved afterwards. Don't forget, I told you that the Mutants themselves look alike their Forms" he said trying to prove his point.

 _Ribbon stays quiet as if she is trying to register what was being said to her._

Moonless said "Ribbon, I-" but gets cut off.

"I don't want to hear it..." Ribbon nearly growled.

Moonless asked "What?..."

That's when Ribbon snapped. "I said I don't want to hear it!"

"Ribbon, I didn't tell you to get away from him, I'm just saying be cautious and keep an eye on him okay?" said Moonless

 _Ribbon stood there quietly._

"Do me a favor, just...be careful..." Moonless said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

 _Ribbon looks at Moonless with eyes of disgust._

*Sigh* Never mind, forget I said anything...Let's head back to school." said Moonless

 _Ribbon rolls her eyes and starts walking off without saying another word._

Moonless mumbles sadly "I can't bare to see another one go..."

 _He starts to walk back towards the school after Ribbon, keeping a fair distance away knowing she is pissed at him. In a blink of an eye, they were already at the school again._

"Hey uh...Ribbon?"

 _Ribbon just walks off without even turning back._

Moonless said "Oh boy..." while looking down and rubbing his head with his two hands vertically.

* * *

*/After Graduation.../*

POV Change(Ribbon)

I was changing back into my original clothes and then grumbled under my breath as I stomped out of the bathroom. I made my way through a maze of hallways before ending up outside again, which I then went over and propped myself on a bench that Fia, Flare and I used to always sit at for lunch.

However, I was not a good mood.

*'How dare him criticize Eric like that?! They just met and Moonless is already getting suspicious of him being the monster that attacked me yesterday. Be cautious? HA! Go kill yourself Moonless! Gosh, how much I hate him...'*

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" I said while I slammed my fist on the bench with my head down.

"Who could make such a beautiful lady this mad I wonder?" said a voice in front of me

I looked up and I saw Eric standing there. My anger was immediately replaced with happiness.

"Oh hi Eric, didn't see you there." I said with a smile, the thoughts gone as fast as they came.

"Wow, you got over your anger real fast! But anyways, who made you this mad?" he asked, charmingly.

I frowned before saying "It's Moonless..."

"Moonless? That friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was suspicious of you being a monster known as 'Mutants' and he told me to be cautious around you" I said as I spat out "Mutants" in a harsh way.

"Huh, that's weird, why would he think I'm one?" he said.

"He thinks that because you are a Houndour and the Mutant that he is after so happens to be a Houndoom, so he thinks you and the Mutant are related. But seriously I think that is bull****!"

"Wow, first time I even hear you use that language..." he said, a little surprised himself.

I simply just rolled my eyes.

"Although...you really should've listen to that friend of yours..." he said in a devilish tone.

"What?...what are you talking about?"

He smirks before a dark aura surrounds him and in an instant, he is no longer a Houndour but a Houndoom. In fact, he was the same one who attacked me yesterday!

"W-what is going on?...Eric what happened to you?..." I said shakingly.

He smirks again before saying in a complete different voice "Oh please, the Eric you know of died one year ago during a solar eclipse, also giving birth, to me in return." he said without that tone of his leaving him.

"S-so you are a Mutant?..." I said in disbelief

"Yes...and I know how to make you face despair, so a new Mutant will be born out of you!" he said

"Which is?..."

He takes out a ticket, which seems to be a plane ticket. The worst part is, I recognize it was MY plane ticket that I'm going to use to go home.

"T-that's my plane ticket!"

"Yes~ and this is the perfect plan to make you die in despair!" he said

"N-no please, I worked so hard to save up the money to pay for that ticket, just so I can go home to visit my family. Please, Eric just give it back to me..." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

He looks at me before he smiles and then holds out the ticket to me saying "How can I say no to such a beautiful lady?"

"E-Eric, t-thank you!"

I reached out with my hands but he immediately moved his hand back and ripped the ticket in half saying "SYKE!" as he dropped it on the floor.

My heart literally sank that moment as an image flashed in my mind. My family and I spending times together happily and a giant purple crack appeared through it.

"N-no...mom, dad..." I said while my knee falls to the ground and purple cracks start to appear on my body.

"HAHAHAHAHA...at last a new Mutant is going to be born!" he said devilishly

Suddenly small explosions appeared on Eric's back, I looked behind him and saw Moonless holding the same weapon he used yesterday.

"M-Moonless..."

"Leave the rest to me." Moonless said

POV Change(Moonless)

I fired four bullets at the Houndoom, all exploding on his back when coming into contact.

"M-Moonless..." I heard Ribbon mumble

"Leave the rest to me."

"Save her? Defeat me?! Ha! Don't make me laugh Wizard, how do you plan on doing that when she is in a state of despair and a Mutant will soon be born along with her death?!" said Dusk Fang

"What?!" I said when I noticed the purple cracks on Ribbon

"You make me sick, Eric...Now that is another good reason to defeat you."

"That is my Form's name, my name is Dusk Fang!" he said

"Whatever Dusk Fang, all have you know it, you will not get away with this!" I said while I put my a ring on my right middle finger and moved my hand in front of my pendant.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE*** replied with a voice command as the string disappears and the pendant now binds to my chest.

I put a red ring on my left middle finger and said "Transform!" before I moved it in front of my pendant.

 ***FLAME PLEASE***

A red circle about the height of me appears to my left and it moves toward me while my pendant says ***FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***.

In an instant, I was no longer an Eevee-morph but a Flareon-morph.

"Now, it is show time!"

"Hmph! I don't have time for this, I'm through playing with you!" he said as he takes out his ax staff.

"Yeah same here, so I'll have to finish you off for good!" as I adjust my GunXword into sword.

We both clashed our weapons as we got close to each other.

He swings his ax knocking away my sword so he can get the advantage by swinging the axe at me, which I dodged with ease by doing a 360 back flip.

I took the ring on my left finger off and replaced it with a blue ring.

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

A blue circle appears on my right and moved towards me. Immediately, I turned from a Flareon-morph to a Vaporeon-morph.

"Y-you can change into other elements of Eeveelution forms?!" asked Dusk Fang

"Pretty much."

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

I reached for my sword through the connection circle and slashed him across his chest with it.

He flew back two feet from that slash, but he charges me head on with the staff after he got back up. I shrugged as I charged with my sword pointed towards his axe, shattering his weapon to pieces upon impact and stabbing his chest. He flew back another 2 feet from that.

"Damn you!" He said as he fired a Flash Cannon at me.

"There's more to come." I mumbled

 ***THUNDER PLEASE* *ELEC ELEC ELEC-TRIC***

A yellow circle appeared on top of me and moves downwards, I then changed into a Jolteon-morph.

The Flash Cannon exploded the second I transformed into a Jolteon.

"Eat this!" I said as I started to glow and a Thunder strikes him dead on.

"I-impossible, how can I be defeated by a mere mage?!" said Dusk Fang

"Just to disrespect you," I said as I replaced my yellow ring with a green ring. "I'll defeat you with this."

 ***LEAF PLEASE* *GRASS GRASS GRASS***

I changed my sword back into a gun and said, "Finale." as I moved my left hand in front of the GunXword sigil.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, GRASS***

The tip of the gun was coated in green energy and I fired it at Dusk Fang. A explosion was heard, followed by his scream of agony after that attack.

"Ha...Ha ha ha, you may have defeated me, but you will not be able to save your little friend!" said Dusk Fang as he fades away

*'Damn it! I almost forgot about Ribbon, I turned back into my Flareon form and looked behind me. I was shocked, her whole body was full of purple cracks, to the point the Mutant is ready to be born.'*

I ran up to her while saying "No no no no no no no NO!"

"Ribbon are you ok?!"

"Mom...Dad..." she replied

"Damn it, don't give up on hope Ribbon!...Don't you want to see your parents again? If you give into despair, you won't be able to see them again!"

The cracks then went towards her chest.

*'No...This is the end...once the cracks break through her heart, the Mutant will be born...I have failed...'*

POV Change(Ribbon)

"Mom...Dad..."

I heard Moonless say, "Damn it, don't give up on hope Ribbon!...Don't you want to see your parents again? If you give into despair, you won't be able to see them again!"

*'...He's right, I can't give up on hope, I didn't come this far for nothing. I'm not giving up, not like this!'*

An image flashed in my mind and I see the purple cracks that were about to break me turn yellow and the cracks were immediately gone. I caught a glimpse of a poke-morph that looked like me but it turned into a deer like form before the image was gone and I was back to reality.

"Wha-what?..."

I looked at Moonless, who also look back at me with surprise and disbelief.

POV Change(Moonless)

A bright light shone from Ribbon and instantly when the light was gone, the cracks on her body disappeared.

*'S-she held on?! Wait...does that mean...she has a Mentguard?!'*

"H-hey Moonless..." said Ribbon as it snapped my senses back.

"Wha-what just happened?..." she asked.

*'Maybe...no, I shouldn't be doing this...maybe it was just a coincidence...yeah that seems reasonable...but...'*

"Moonless?..."

"Ribbon, you didn't give up on hope, you held on from despair."

"So...you mean I escaped death?..." she asked hopefully.

"Pretty much, but since you didn't die, the Mutants may still target you..."

"I'm still being targeted?..." she said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, but..."

"But?"

"N-never mind...come to my base tomorrow, I'll tell you the info there." I replied quickly.

"Your...base?" she asked.

"Technically house...but yeah. 621 on Normal Street."

"O-ok? But why?"

"I would like to tell you...but it's not the right time for that. You're probably tired from today, so you should go home and rest up. " I paused. "If you want, I can take you home."

At this, her cheeks became rosy. She began to frantically wave her hands and say quickly, too fast even for me to comprehend. "NoIwillbefineonmyownnoneedtoworryaboutme!"

"Er...Alright then, be careful on your way home," I said awkwardly. "see you soon."

"S-See you." She said nervously, although now her face seemed full of disappointment.

Trying to save us from the awkwardness and embarrassment, I took this as my cue to turn around and leave.

But then something stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey! uh...Moonless?" she asked before I started walking.

"Hmm?"

"T-this sounds really childish, but to be able to become a mage is really cool! I-I wished I can become one too..."

My eyes widened at that.

"Ugh! Fine! I WANT to become a mage too!" she looks away in embarrassment. I was glad she did so too, since my expression darkened slightly as well. The last thing I need to worry about is her apology for getting into a touchy topic.

"Forget I said anything...I'm going home bye..." she said with her back turned to me.

"Bye..."

I started leaving, but even so the same words she said kept repeating in my mind.

*'I WANT to become a mage too!'* Ribbon's voice echoed.

*'Damn it, and here I thought this can possibly be avoided...guess I was wrong.'* I said as my base came into sight.

I sighed. "I wonder how tomorrow is going to be like?" I said as I was looking up at the sky. "Maybe it can turn for the better...or worse."


	3. Teammate Already? Welcome, I guess

Chapter Three: Teammate Already? Welcome, I guess

*/Back at the warehouse.../* -Third Person-

"Hmm...looks like Dusk Fang failed to do his mission and was defeated by Wizard in return." said Sabrina with a grin.

"Great! Then I'll have the chance to actually defeat him myself!" said Phoenix arrogantly.

"Enough Phoenix, Wizard is just an obstacle, with the powers he have, he is not a threat to us." said Sabrina as she turned into her morph form "Plus, our main goal is to force forms to wither in despair and die so more Mutants can be born."

"Tsk...yeah maybe you're just too scared to face him in a 1v1 duel!" said Phoenix arrogantly, "Unlike me! I'll crush that bastard to the point where he wishes he was never born!"

"Whatever you say Phoenix..." said Sabrina as she rolled her eyes "My main concern is that Sylveon-morph...she held onto hope and was able to suppress the Mutant..."

"Now you are scared of a little girl? Pathetic..." said Phoenix.

"We are not taking any chances...we need to kill her, just incase. I'll leave the job up to you...Ultra Violet. Think you got it?" she said as she turned around to face a Liepard-Mutant.

"Of course, I'll do as you say, Mistress Sabrina. I'am not as stupid and weak as Dusk Fang...I'll also clean up his job of not able to defeat Wizard." said Ultra Violet.

"Good..." said Sabrina as she grins.

* * *

*/The next day at Team WorldGuard Base/*

POV Change(Moonless)

I gave a tired yawn as I made my way down the stairs.

"Morning sleepy head~" said Mew while giggling.

"Morning Mew...damn you wake up so early...you find anything?" I asked dreamily.

"Nope, not even a trace of a minion..." Mew said with her ears dropping.

"Okay, I'll go out for a quick walk," I said as I head towards the door.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Ribbon is coming to base today." I turned back to tell Mew.

"Who? And what for?" said Mew as she tilts her head.

"I'll tell you later..."

I started to walk out but was interrupted by Mew.

"Wait! What if your friend comes and you're not here?" Mew asked

"Then tell her to wait here. Seems rude and all, but she'll probably be safer here than out there."

"Okay...bye..."

I nodded and walked out the door, but no sooner than three steps, Ribbon's words came back to me again. *'I WANT to become a mage too!'*

I close my eye and said, "Damn it..." before slamming a fist against a wall, startling nearby pedestrians.

...

*/20 minutes later.../* Third Person-

 _Mew was navigating around the nearby region on the computer, looking for any signs of Mutants or even the minions until the door opened._

"Umm...hello is this Team WorldGuard Base?" said a voice.

POV Change(Ribbon)

"Umm...hello is this Team WorldGuard Base?"

A Mew-morph walks out from behind a computer.

"Yes, this is Team WorldGuard's Base, you are?" she said.

"Wait, are you the one with the voice that was talking to Moonless' on his Walkie Talkie?"

"Yeah...I'm Mew but who are you?..." she asked.

"Oh right...My name is Ribbon Skye, I'm a friend of Moonless. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Oh! So you are Ribbon! He's not here at the moment, he went outside for a walk about...20 minutes ago?" she said with a smile.

"Oh...he told me to come here today, I think it was to fill me in with some information or something. Did he tell you anything?"

"Not as far as I know, I only knew you were coming here this morning." she said.

"Huh..." *Sigh* "He's so lucky..."

"Hmm?" she said while tilting her head.

"Although this sounds childish, being a mage is really cool, I wish I can become a mage too."

Mew's smile was immediately gone after she heard me say that.

"Don't say that when Moonless is around..." she frowned.

"Huh?..."

POV Change(Mew)

"Don't say that when Moonless is around..."

"Huh?..." she said.

"You don't know yet, do you? I guess Moonless haven't told you..."

She stood there, confused to what I'm even saying, I then said something that brought complete shock to her.

Her eyes widen as I said "Like you, Moonless was once a Form..."

"Y-you're joking right?..." she asked.

I shook my head.

"S-so Moonless is a Mutant?!" she nearly screamed.

I ignored her statement and continued to tell her what happened.

"About a year ago, there was a solar eclipse that occurred out of the blue. There were no warning on the news or anything in particular about this eclipse, it just appeared out of nowhere. Although I'm not sure if you ever noticed..."

She stayed silent, either pondering in thoughts or listening intently. Regardless, I continued.

"Anyways, Moonless was captured and taken away to a unknown place. He was one of the many that were used in the ritual to create Mutants. Many were forced into despair and killed, resulting in the birth of the Mutants. In fact, that Houndour-morph were one of the many who died to despair."

Ribbon's eyes widen at the fact that I mention the Houndour, but I continued the story.

"I-it was the most horrific thing ever. As a Legendary, I have never witnessed anything that horrible before. However, something fortunate did happen...There was a spark of hope, amidst all of the despair and chaotic hopelessness."

"W-what will that be?..." she asked shakily.

"Moonless held onto hope, like you, he was able to force the Mutant back inside. "

"And that's how he became a mage?..." she asked, her composure returning to a less scared and more calm state.

"Close, but he did it without the help of a MentGuard."

"If you don't mind me asking...What's a MentGuard?" She said.

"A MentGuard is a name given for a legendary pokemon protector, whose role is to live inside a person's Mentality Zone and observe, to see if the person has a potential of becoming a mage. Holding onto hope through the face of total despair is proof if they suffice."

"And what if...they don't?"

"Don't worry, the MentGuards will intervene before it gets out of hand, so they are safe." I said reassuringly, to which she sighed in relief. "But our numbers as legends are limited...therefore, for those who don't have a MentGuard..."

She gulped and finished, "They...become Mutants?"

"Correct." I said with a nod.

"Which is why, Moonless sworn he will never let another person get sacrificed to the Mutants again." I said with a smile.

"So that's why he sworn to save me, no matter what..." she whispered but I was able to hear her. "But how do you know so much?" she asked.

"I have been watching over him ever since he was born, I'm not a legendary for no reason." I said still with the smile on my face. "It applies for every other person too, besides their name, I am probably considered the nosiest person for knowing more than I should have. Those were the good-old days..."

"So...you are Moonless' MentGuard, the person who gave him the power to become a mage."

"I can see where you are getting that, but I'm actually not responsible for him getting his powers..." I chuckled, her ears perked in interest, but that's about all I'm going to tell her.

My smile went away as I said sternly, "But my point still stands, think about what you are going to say...before you say 'I wish I can become a mage too...' in front of Moonless."

She nodded slowly and my smile was back to my face in no time.

"I-I think I should apologize to him..." she said. "I'm going out to look for him."

"You sure you don't want to just stay here and wait?"

"No I'm good, plus it will be a quick walk." she said smiling.

"Alright bye!" Mew shouted.

It wasn't until the door closed that I remembered.

She probably would have been safer in here than out there looking for him.

*'Crap...'*

POV Change(Ribbon)

I was taking a walk towards the port so I can breathe some fresh air and attempt get rid of any thoughts that bother me. However, what Mew told me before is still stuck in my head.

*'So think about what you say...before you say 'I wish I can become a mage too...'*

"Think about what you say..."

I then saw Moonless at the port, he was standing near the lake with his left hand holding a red ring. It seems like he was deep in thoughts.

*'Moonless? What he's doing here? Maybe he was taking a walk for fresh air and it was a coincidence that I ran into him here? Then again...'*

I was cut off in my thoughts when I hear screaming coming from somewhere nearby, I'm pretty sure Moonless heard it as well, since he shifted a bit. Maybe the scream snapped him out of his thoughts since the next thing he did was gripping his ring in his left hand and bolted in the direction of the scream.

*'He really do care about people's safety.'*

POV Change(Moonless)

I was deep in thoughts while looking at my red ring until I hear screaming nearby that snapped my back to reality.

*'Mutants...!'* I thought while I gripped the red ring in my left hand and ran towards the direction of the scream.

As I reached the location, I saw a Liepard-Mutant with at least 20 to 25 Gallade minions. I heard the Liepard shout "Stop at nothing to find that Form!" to her minions. Then she added, "Kill Wizard if you see him!"

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

I took out my gun-adjusted GunXword and fired 10 rounds at the enemy, 4 connected on the Liepard and the rest on the minions.

She turned around and said "Oh hello Wizard, so I see you came to face your doom. You just helped me save so much time without looking for you, anyways where is the Form?" she demanded.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you."

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform!" ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"Oh please, you really think you can defeat me? You're light years away to even be a match for me. Give up and maybe I'll let you live a little longer." she said mockingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, but mage don't give up that easily."

"Blah Blah Blah, Minions go get em!" she commanded.

Before they reacted, I shot them all down with my gun.

"Now, you're the only one left."

"Hmm...interesting, maybe I underestimated you, but you are still no match!" she said while summoning her long sword.

"Can't tell without a real fight I guess." I said while changing my weapon into a sword.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Ultra Violet goes for the first strike by swinging her sword towards Moonless' chest. In response, Moonless parried it with a swing to his left._

 _To Moonless' surprise, she then grabbed his sword and threw him mid air. As Moonless was falling down, she swung her sword, which Moonless barely dodged with his 360 spin. Ultra Violet saw this coming and then kicked him in the stomach with her knee. Moonless flew back two feet from the blow, holding onto his stomach when he was regained balance_.

"Is this what the almighty Wizard can do? Cause it sure disappoints me" Ultra Violet said with a mocking tone.

"Jeez for a lady, you sure talk a lot." said Moonless while he smirked.

 _Ultra Violet charged at Moonless, without letting him having a chance to react, she swung her sword towards his stomach. Moonless did a 360 flip forward to dodge the swing. Ultra Violet then did a swing backwards, which Moonless did another 360 flip to dodge it, only it is backwards this time. She got irritated by Moonless jumping around, and then swung her sword vertically towards his' head._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless reached for his sword and blocked the strike from Ultra Violet. However, being less injured than Moonless, she pushed forward with more force and slashed his chest vertically and adding a kick towards his stomach._

"Aahh!" screamed Moonless as flew 360 degrees backwards landing on his back.

 _He saw her walking towards him, so tried he to use his Connection magic but was stopped with a violent foot stepping on Moonless' chest._

"Aahhh!" Moonless screamed.

"Don't even think about it. Now be a good boy and tell me where that Form is." Ultra Violet said while looking down at him.

Moonless said sarcastically "You're totally going to get something out of me."

 _Ultra Violet applies more force on Moonless' chest._

Ultra Violet shrugged before she said "Well, I guess I'll have to end your life and search for her after you die."

"Stop!" said a voice in front of her.

 _She looks up and Moonless looks behind him, standing there was none other than Ribbon._

Moonless' eyes were wide at this point and he shouted "R-Ribbon?! What are you doing here?!"

"Let go of him!" Ribbon commanded.

"Aww~ so cute, trying to save your little boyfriend now are we?" said Ultra Violet teasingly.

 _Ribbon blushes at the remark but held her ground._

Ribbon said "I-I won't say it again, let go of him or else!"

"Or else what?" Ultra Violet said mockingly.

 _Ribbon stays quiet._

"No answer? Okay, name's Ultra Violet" said Ultra Violet.

 _Ultra Violet then grabs Moonless by his neck and threw him towards a tree._

Ribbon screamed, "Moonless!"

"DIE!" said Ultra Violet as she then fired a Hyper Beam at Moonless.

*KA-BOOM!*

 _Ribbon stood there, too shocked to do anything as she just witnessed the death of Moonless, his savior and his new found friend._

Ribbon fell to her knees and said "No..." while looking down.

"HAHAHAHA, not so great when you are dead now! Finally, I can finish my job." Ultra Violet said evilly as she looks at Ribbon.

 _Ribbon's attention was immediately drawn towards Ultra Violet._

"Y-you monster!..." said Ribbon as she stood up and took a step back.

"I AM a monster, did you forget?~" said Ultra Violet as she a took a step forward, preparing a Shadow Claw.

"S-stay away from me!" Ribbon shouted.

"Nah, ain't happening." said Ultra Violet as she raised her Shadow Claw.

 _Ribbon closed her eyes and shut it tight, preparing for the blow._

 _Suddenly, a blur flew in front of Ribbon and a metal parrying noise can be heard. As Ribbon then opened her eyes, standing in front of her was a blur covered in fire. Ribbon realized the blur was in a shape of a Flareon and immediately recognized who it. She was happy to see that her friend was still alive, but also confused on why he is covered in fire. Ultra Violet's expression, on the other hand, was anger; angry on the fact that he is still alive._

"You may be wondering why I'm still alive right? It happened when you fired that Hyper Beam at me" Moonless said.

/*Flash Back*/ (Moonless' POV)

A Hyper Beam flew at a deadly speed towards me. I knew nothing caught in it would be able to survive, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

 ***ABILITY, UNDYING RAGE GO***

I was then cover in flame and the Hyper Beam exploded, with me barely feeling any pain.

/*Flash Back Ends*/

"And that's what happened." explained Moonless.

"Damn you!" said Ultra Violet as she slashes Moonless with her long sword.

 _This time, it was Ultra Violet's turn to be surprised as Moonless caught HER sword with ease and slash her back with his sword._

"Now, it is MY show time!" Moonless said while smirking.

 _Moonless charges at her, she slices him while Moonless just stood there and took the hit like it was nothing. He grabs the sword and then slices her 8 times: 4 times on her chest and 4 times on her stomach. He then goes for a critical attack by stabbing her chest. Ultra Violet flew back 4 feet from that last strike, holding onto her chest while regaining balance._

"Looks like I underestimated you, but you won't get away with this!" she said while coughing.

 _Ultra Violet used Smoke Screen and covered the area in smoke. When the smoke dispersed, she was nowhere to be found._

 _Just then, Moonless' Undying Rage worn off and he felt two times weaker._

"Ughh..." said Moonless as he then transforms back into a Eevee-morph.

"Moonless, are you okay?" Ribbon asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, it's just the aftermath of Undying Rage. While active I'm invulnerable, but when it wears out, I become two times weaker." Moonless said weakly.

"Oh...so it's like a draw back of using it?" Ribbon asked.

"Yep. Anyways, what were you doing here?" Moonless said.

"I uh...saw you while I was taking a walk...you ran after you heard screaming so I followed you..." Ribbon replied with a sign of awkwardness in her voice.

"Didn't you go to base?" Moonless asked.

"I-I did, and...speaking of which...I-I'm sorry" said Ribbon with her head down.

Moonless raised an eyebrow. "Huh? For what?"

"The 'I want to become a mage too' thing. Mew told me everything that happened to you" she said while blushing.

Moonless smiled and said "It's okay, I know how you feel...and that's why I told you to come to base today."

Ribbon then remembered why she was at his base today and asked "Speaking of that, what were you going to tell me?"

Moonless replied "I was just getting to that, although I'd prefer to show you rather than tell you."

Ribbon raised an eyebrow and said "Okay?..."

"Since I still have some Magic Energy left, I wanna try something, so..." Moonless said.

Ribbon asked, "So?..."

"Can you hold out your hands?" Moonless said awkwardly.

"Okay?..." Ribbon also said awkwardly

 _Ribbon held out her right hand and Moonless was about to put a ring on her right middle finger before she pulled away her hand._

"Wha-what are you doing?!..." Ribbon asked with her face red.

Moonless sighed and blushed out of embarrassment. "It is not what it looks like..."

 _Ribbon looks at him with a raised eyebrow._

"I just wanna check something!" Moonless said as he turned to hide his blush.

"O-okay, sheesh." Ribbon said as she turned the other way to hide her blush.

 _Moonless turns around and puts the ring on her finger, he then moves her hand in front of his pendant._

 ***TRANSPORT PLEASE***

 _Suddenly, a yellow circle appears behind Moonless._

"Uh...can you let go of me now?" Ribbon said

Moonless ignored her remark and said "Lets go."

"W-wait, where are we going?" Ribbon asked.

Moonless explained "To your Mentality Zone...to check something..."

"My Mentality Zone?...to check something?..." Ribbon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Moonless nodded and said "Yes."

"Well, can you let go of me at least?..." she said with discomfort

"I need to hold on to you for now in order for this to work, when we get there then I can let you go, okay?" Moonless said while turning away to hide his blush.

"O-okay..." she said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Alright lets go..." Moonless said as they walked through the circle.

* * *

 _Ultra Violet had just barely manage to escape with Smoke Screen after the fight with Moonless._

"Damn you, Wizard! I swear, if it wasn't that ability of yours, you would've been crushed so hard!" Ultra Violet said between coughs of pain.

"Now now Ultra Violet, don't get yourself mad over this kind of stuff." said a voice behind her.

"I'm sorry Mistress Sabrina, but I was SO close on killing Wizard and that form!" Ultra Violet nearly shouted.

Sabrina said "Well you did weaken Wizard significantly. The next fight with him, he'll be begging for mercy." with a grin on her face.

Ultra Violet smiled devilishly "You're right, Wizard you better get ready because you're about to get your ass handed to you!"

"That's the spirit. Now go, I'll be waiting for your results." said Sabrina.

Ultra Violet smirked and said "Indeed, Mistress Sabrina, indeed."

* * *

 _Moonless and Ribbon walks through the yellow circle, and immediately they were greeted with an open field, a field that was completely covered with grass and flowers._

Moonless looked around, amazed and the sight. He was trying to look for the right words to describe but all he could muster out was "Huh..."

"T-this...isn't this Baron Field?!" Ribbon said as if she was surprised to see this.

"You know this place?" asked Moonless.

"Of course! My family comes here to have picnics!" Ribbon explained.

Moonless thought for a second before he said "Huh...that reminds me...where did you come from?..."

Ribbon stood there as if she was registering every word Moonless just said.

"Go on, I'm waiting" Moonless said.

"I uh..." Ribbon said with a hint of struggle in her voice.

They were interrupted by a voice behind them that said "Hey, over here!"

They both turn around to see a Umbreon-morph and a Glaceon-morph walking towards a Eevee-morph, who was sitting on the picnic table yelling "Daddy! Mommy! Over here!"

 _The Umbreon and Glaceon, who turns out to be the Eevee's parents, chuckled at their daughter's remark._

"Alright alright, mommy and daddy's coming," said the Umbreon.

The Umbreon picked up his daughter and said "My daughter is just energetic as always." while laughing.

"Indeed she is." said the Glaceon while chuckling.

"Higher daddy, Higher!" said the Eevee.

 _They all laughed happily together in unison, like a family that can never be broken apart._

POV Change(Moonless)

*'This must be Ribbon's Mentality Zone...'*

I was still deep in thoughts until Ribbon snapped me out of my thoughts.

"This is the time when I was six when I had a picnic at Baron Field with my parents," she said while smiling "It is the happiest moment of my life."

I took another look at the three, and smile as I saw how happy the family of three was.

*'Mom...Dad...'* I thought sadly.

"Wait a sec, Why am I telling you this?!" she said suddenly.

I was surprised at her sudden remark and replied, "Uh...Because you wanted to?"

"This is personal and private! So now I know why you want to come to this whatever Mentality Zone, you wanted to look at my personal stuff!" she said.

"N-no! I came here for another reason, I just got distracted!"

"Uh huh..prove it then." she said while crossing her hands.

"I was just getting to that..."

I turned and said "I know you're here, just come out. I want to know if Ribbon is also a 'Chosen One', now please show yourself, Mentguard of Ribbon." while looking around the field.

POV Change(Ribbon)

"I know you're here, just come out. I want to know if Ribbon is also a 'Chosen One', now please show yourself, Mentguard of Ribbon" said Moonless.

*'What? What is he talking about? Who is he even talking to? What is going on?'*

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of us. After the light faded, standing in front of us was none other than the Life Pokemon, Xerneas!

"X-Xerneas?!"

POV Change(Third Person)

"You sure are clever, child. Arceus himself did indeed pick the right ones it seems." Xerneas complimented.

"Heh heh, I'm flattered." Moonless rubbed his head sheepishly.

Ribbon's widen and said "A-Arceus himself?!"

Moonless rubbed his head and said "You are close, but my Mentguard is not Arceus."

"I know, their auras are quite similar afterall." said Xerneas.

Moonless said "I understand if you make a mistake, first time I met him, I thought he was Arceus too."

 _Xerneas nodded._

Moonless then got back onto topic and asked "Since you know who I am, you must know what I'm here for right?"

Xerneas nodded again "Indeed I do, child."

Moonless looked at Ribbon and asked, "So is she?" trailing off in hopes of an answer before he turned back to look at Xerneas.

"Without a doubt." Xerneas replied firmly, as if she already knew what he was going to ask.

Ribbon was loss, so she asked, "Moonless, what is she talking about?"

Moonless then realized. "Oh yeah, my bad, lets clear stuff up first, but I think I should let Xerneas tell you." Moonless then looked at Xerneas and said "Xerneas, take it away."

"With pleasure." Xerneas said.

 _Ribbon gulps._

POV Change(Xerneas)

"Moonless told you before, everyone has a creature that lives inside them, some are stronger than others. He also told you that normally they can't be provoked. The actual purpose of these creatures are not to kill but to emit a minimal amount of despair during lifetime. Everything is balanced, like life and death for example. For instance, when a person you know passed away, what will you normally feel?"

"S-sadness, the urge to mourn and cry, like when my grandpa passed away." replied Ribbon sadly.

"Yes, and that's where the creature comes into play. During the time when your grandpa passed away, do you feel like you are in somewhat of a state of despair, like when Dusk Fang forced you into despair with that ticket?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel almost the same...h-hey wait, how did you know?" she asked.

I ignored her question and continued.

"That is when the creature is in action; there can't be happiness without sadness, hate without love, hope without despair, and vice versa."

"Ah-huh." Ribbon nodded.

"However, an unknown group of magical forces have managed to find a way to provoke the creatures, to an extreme level that they start to kill their hosts from the inside out, resulting in the birth of the creatures of despair, otherwise known as the so-called Mutants. Currently, their course of actions are to target certain people with significantly stronger creatures than others, so they can abuse it by bringing forward a stronger Mutant. To combat this, Arceus decided to form a group of powerful mages known as the 'Chosen Ones', who will help stop the reign of the Mutants, and spoil their plans of forming entire armies. The mages are either choices of Arceus' picks for the protector legends or MentGuards get to choose their own, and then seek for Arceus' approval. When one has a Mentguard, he or she will not die in despair. You were one of Lord Arceus' choices and I chose you."

"Me? But I still don't see where you are getting with this..." said Ribbon, a look of lost displaced on her face.

"Moonless?"

Moonless nods.

POV Change(Third Person)

Moonless explained "What Xerneas is saying is you are one of the 'Chosen Ones' and you have the potential to become a mage, like me."

 _Ribbon's eyes went wide as nothing came out of her mouth._

"The choice is optional, it is completely up to you if you want to become one or not." Moonless said.

Ribbon's mind was clustered with a million questions, she wanted to ask but all she can muster was "I don't know..."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Hmm?" *Click* "Mew, what's wrong?" Moonless asked over the Walkie Talkie.

"Moonless! A Liepard-Mutant is going on a rampage at the port! It seems that she is looking for you and Ribbon!" Mew explained.

Moonless closed his eyes and said "Oh boy..." He opened his eyes again and thanked Mew, "Thanks for the info." *Click*

 ***VIEW PLEASE***

 _A yellow circle appeared, and it showed what was going on at the port._

"Ribbon, you can stay here and think about it. I'll go and face her." Moonless said.

"Moonless but you're hurt!" Ribbon said in a concerned voice.

Moonless replied, "I'll be fine, just think about your choice, I'm fine with whatever choice you make."

 ***TELEPORT PLEASE***

"Moonless!" Ribbon attempt to stop Moonless but he disappeared before she was able to grasp onto him.

* * *

 _Ultra Violet is destroying everything in its path at the port, stopping at nothing to find Wizard and Ribbon._

"Wizard! Where are you?! If you don't come out this instance, I'll destroy this whole city!" Ultra Violet said with blood-lust in her eyes.

 _Then five bullets flew at Ultra Violet and exploded on her back._

Moonless said with annoyance in his voice "Jeez you are so annoying."

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform!"

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

"Finally you showed yourself, ready to get your ass handed to you?" said Ultra Violet as she drew her sword.

"Like I did to you using Undying Rage?" said Moonless as he drew his sword.

"It won't happen again" she said smirking.

"We'll see about that" Moonless said, returning the smirk.

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _Moonless' sword_ _is covered in fire as he then swings a fire crescent strike towards Ultra Violet. The attack exploded on contact, but after the smoke cleared up, it revealed that she wasn't hurt one bit. Ultra Violet then fired a Dark Pulse at a incredible speed, to which where Moonless couldn't even react as it exploded dead on his chest. He flew back but was able to catch his balance, as he swapped his ring._

 ***LEAF PLEASE* *GRASS GRASS GRASS***

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE***

 _His sword is then duplicated and he holds the right hand one backwards._

"Leaf Storm!" Moonless said

 _Moonless then starts spinning rapidly with leaves covering him. He then charged at Ultra Violet with his spinning sword and leaves. Ultra Violet was however, not intimidated as she charged head on with a Giga Impact, which sent Moonless flying back, landing on the ground with himself back into Flareon form._

 ***ABILITY, UNDYING RAGE GO***

"Oh S***!" Ultra Violet said as she shields herself with her arms.

 _Moonless starts glowing red with fire but it was gone immediately with a reply of_ ***REJECTED***

Moonless' eyes went wide "What?" ***REJECTED* *REJECTED***

"I used up all my Magic Energy?" Moonless said.

 _Ultra Violet then goes for a slash on his head which Moonless reacted with a horizontal block. She then kicks Moonless in the stomach, sending him rolling on the ground._

"Where's your Undying Rage now? More like Rage of Death!" said Ultra Violet while looking down at him.

"Damn it...looks like this is gonna be the end of me..." Moonless said as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the last strike.

"You got that right." Ultra Violet said adding a smirk.

 _Right when Ultra Violet was about to slice Moonless, she was interrupted by small explosions on her shoulder and chest. She looks behind her but nothing was to be seen._

 ***TELEPORT ACTIVATE***

 _Ultra Violet turns around in time to see Ribbon disappearing with Moonless and reappear at least 5 feet away from her, with Moonless struggling to get up._

Ribbon said "That is enough of your rampage, Ultra Violet."

Ultra Violet laughed "Ha, like I'll listen to you, when I'm finished with him, your next!"

"Like I'm gonna let that happen, you're going down by my hands!" Ribbon said with courage in her voice.

 _Ribbon then puts a pink ring on her left middle finger. She then moves her right hand in front of her pink pendant._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE***

 _Ultra Violet's eyes widen at the sight of Ribbon having a transform pendant, like the one Moonless has but it's pink._

"Transform!" Ribbon said.

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE***

 _Ribbon's pendant starts to glow violently following with the disappearance of her ring._

"Fusion Cross!" Ribbon commanded.

 _The light then flashes and covers her completely, to the point where light is the only thing that can be seen._

 _Ultra Violet shields her eyes with her left arm from the light emitted by Ribbon. Moonless on the other hand was unaffected, since the light only blinds the enemy temporarily._

 _After the light disperses, standing there was a transformed Sylveon-morph. She was sporting a pink but mostly white dress, a pink skirt along with some white leggings and a pair of pink boots. She now also has a bow and ribbon on her right ear instead of just her left, topping it off with a longer ribbon that stretches in between her two arms, acting a lot like a flowing streamers that (maybe some) goddess have._

"Y-you've become a mage too?!" Ultra Violet said shakily.

"Yes, Primal Mage: Fairy!" said Ribbon with a wink, grinning at the Liepard-Mutant.

Ultra Violet narrows her eyes at Ribbon "You little!"

 _Ultra Violet then fires a Dark Pulse at Ribbon at full force, to her surprise, the attack didn't seem to do any damage at all._

Ribbon smirked and said "You may be able to defeat me before with you Dark type attacks, despite I'm Fairy but now after I transform, I'm at the advantage!"

Ultra Violet was now freaking out, but she has one more trick up her sleeves. "Well let see what you can do against this! Toxic!"

Moonless shouted "Ribbon look out!"

Ribbon grinned "Psyshock!"

 _The Toxic fails from the counter use of Psyshock. Ribbon then fires 10 rounds of bullets at Ultra Violet, with each hitting her dead on straight on her chest._

"I-impossible..." Ultra Violet said as she fell onto her knees.

Ribbon said "Time to end this." while adding a smile to it.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 _A pink colored energy is charged at the tip of Ribbon's gun and she fired it right at Ultra Violet. A voice crying in agony can be heard, followed by an explosion._

Ribbon smiled and said "Mission Accomplished."

 _She then transforms back into her original form, without the extra Ribbons. Moonless, on the other hand is still struggling to stand._

"Looks like it was my turn to save you this time, Wizard~" said Ribbon as she helped him up.

Moonless chuckled and then transforms back into his Eevee form, replying with "I guess we're even then."

Ribbon rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah whatever."

"I have one more request from you..." Moonless now said in a serious voice.

"Y-yeah?..." Ribbon asked slightly concerned at what he was going to ask.

Moonless took a deep breath before he asked "Ribbon...Would you be interested in joining Team WorldGuard?"

"Team WorldGuard?" she looked at him confused.

"Yes..." Moonless explained "I formed this organization to purposely fight against Mutants, since you had the potentials to become a mage, you also have the choice of joining Team WorldGuard. Again, this is your choice."

Ribbon stayed quiet, the only thing they hear were Pidgeys chirping.

Moonless closed his eyes and said "I'll take that as a no." He opened his eyes again and said "It's fine, I guess its time to go, bye!" while smiling.

Moonless turns around to leave but Ribbon shouted "Wait!" before he manage to even move an inch.

Ribbon said "I-I would love to join Team WorldGuard..."

Moonless looks at her with eyes of disbelief. "Did I hear that correctly?..." he asked.

Ribbon took a deep breath and repeated, this time with more confidence. "I'll repeat again, I would love to join Team WorldGuard."

Moonless grinned. "Welcome to Team WorldGuard, Ribbon." The Eevee held out a hand for Ribbon.

Ribbon smiled, "T-thanks!" She took his hand shook it, but the contact gave her a weird feeling, and she couldn't help but blush slightly.

Moonless said "If you feel like it, you can move over to live with Mew and I."

Ribbon asked, "R-really?" with her blush not leaving her anytime soon.

Moonless replied "Of course! Mew for sure would love to have another person to talk to besides me."

Ribbon nods and said "Thank you Moonless, I'd appreciate it."

His cheeks turned a little red. "No problem" he said.

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless then took out his motorcycle and offered Ribbon a ride._

Moonless got on and said "Lets go."

 _Ribbon simply smiled and got onto the back of his motorcycle. Moonless then starts to drive away, with the sun slowly setting in the horizon._

* * *

-Third Person-

"Looks like Ultra Violet failed to do her mission too...it also seems like Wizard now has an ally working with him...This girl apparently turns out to be a mage as well." said Sabrina.

"Who cares, I just want a match with that Wizard. Right now, it seems like he has the potential to give me a better fight than that girl." said Phoenix arrogantly.

"You better not be planning on what I think it is..." Sabrina said.

Phoenix grins while he said "I am going to crush that Wizard with my own hands! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You better be ready, Wizard...Because you are going down!" said Phoenix.


	4. Old Friends, New Foes, Calls for Upgrade

Chapter Four: Old Friends, New Foes, Calls for Upgrade!

*/At Team WorldGuard Base.../* -Third Person-

"So let me get this straight...now we have an ally, who is an official member of Team WorldGuard?" Mew asked

Moonless now has both his hands in front of his face. *Sigh* "For the one millionth time...Yes..." Moonless said

 _Ribbon on the other hand, was enjoying the view as she tries to suppress her giggles but failed miserably._

Moonless looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said "What? Don't you get annoyed like this?"

Ribbon smiled and said "This just goes to show how great your friendship is with Mew."

Moonless rolled his eyes and said "Yeah right...You haven't seen her other side yet...She will probably even rip your throat out..."

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Mew then said in an angelic, devilish voice as she rubs both her hands together "And for your information Moonless, I won't rip her throat out but I sure will rip yours!"

"W-why? What did I do to you?" Moonless said as he swallowed hard.

"Hmm...Someone owes something, I wonder who it is?..." Mew said Moonless' name at the same time while she pretends to cough.

Moonless was loss for words as he starts panicking. "I uh...Oh yeah!" He then thought of an excuse to evade Mew for a while "I should probably go out to hunt Mutants...Yeah! That's what I'll do! You coming Ribbon?"

"S-sure!" said Ribbon as she tries to hold back from laughing.

Mew's angelic voice immediately became a devilish one as she screamed "Moonless!"

"Um...Yeah Bye Mew! Remember to look for Mutants!" said Moonless as he and Ribbon walks out the door.

 _Mew threw a book at him, but Moonless closed the door in time before the book made contact._

Moonless breathe a sigh of relief and said "Phew, that was close...I thought Mew would've forgetten by now...Oh well, I probably should make it up to her at some point."

Ribbon was still laughing, but she calmed down a lot more so it's more easier for her to talk now. "Yeah you should. After all, Mew has been working so hard on the computer, which is probably a good thing that I became a Mage instead of a reporter."

"Then again, if you never became a Mage, my other offers would've been either becoming a reporter like Mew or your not a part of Team WorldGuard." Moonless said while smirking.

Ribbon looked at him with narrow eyebrows and said "Man your harsh!"

Moonless kept his smirk and said "I know I am."

Ribbon sweat dropped while she said "That's nothing to be proud of..."

Moonless continued to smirk. "Proud of teasing you~"

Ribbon nearly shouted "You!..."

 _Moonless starts running since he was just teasing Ribbon to get her somewhat a part of the fun._

Ribbon smirked and said "Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

 _A Espeon-morph was walking towards the port to take some fresh air but was surprised that it was under construction._

"Hello, um...do you by any chance know what happened here?" she asked a Sceptile-morph.

"Beats me, but I think a monster or something were like destroying the port yesterday. That's probably why they are reconstructing."

"Huh...Well thanks anyways." she said.

 _The Sceptile-morph nodded._

POV Change(Espeon)

*'I only hear monsters in stories but in real life?! Nah I ain't believing it.'*

I probably should've payed attention to where I was going but I didn't, so I tripped on something and fell flat on my face.

"Ow..." I said while holding my right hand to my face, but there was something else that caught my attention.

I saw a dark colored rock the size of my fist. The rock was apparently what I tripped on, but I rather was focused on the rock so I looked closely to see what it is. I thought it was obsidian but I immediately crossed that out considering this zone is free of volcanic activity.

*'I'll probably study it more when I get home.'* I put the strange rock in my purse since it fits perfectly.

Just then I hear screaming from in front of me. I looked to see people running away from what seemed to be Gallades. They are slightly darker in color and they have red eyes.

*'W-what are those?...'*

They started charging at me and I did the one thing that came to mind, which is of course running.

...

POV Change(Moonless)

Ribbon and I had just finished the running, well running for me and chasing for Ribbon after the teasing I did to her. Let me tell you this...This will be the last time I'll try to tease her.

I was taking my time to breathe after all the running. "Man was that really necessary? To literally chase me from base to the port?"

Ribbon was also taking her time to breathe considering all the running/chasing she did. "Well yeah, You did tease me..." She stopped to take a deep breath before continuing, "And that's how I was going to get you back."

*'I was expecting her to chase me...but I didn't expect her to last that long...'*

"I was still not expecting you to actually last THAT long..."

"You underestimate me." she said while smirking.

*'True...Ribbon should never be the kind of girl to be taken lightly-'*

Just then, I hear screaming nearby. Which immediately brought the level of seriousness back to me. I'm pretty sure Ribbon realized too since her mirrored my expression.

"Mutants..." she said.

"Yeah, Lets go."

...

POV Change(Espeon)

I accidentally tripped when I was running the rock flew out from my purse. I quickly crawled over to grab it and stuff it back into my purse. Right as I turn around, the Gallades were around me, with their spears ready to stab me.

*'Forget what I say...MONSTERS ARE REAL'.* I screamed in my thought while I shielded myself with my arms, bracing for impact.

Then, I heard it, ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE*** followed by loud metal collision sound.

I opened my eyes to see a Flareon in front of me, holding a sword which blocked the spears of the Gallades.

He looked at me and said, "Now's your chance, hurry and get out of here."

POV Change(Moonless)

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

Right when the minions were about to stab the Espeon, I withdrew my GunXword and blocked the spears.

I turned to the Espeon and said, "Now's your chance, hurry and get out of here."

I then turned to Ribbon, who was now catching up to me. "Ribbon, you take care of her."

Ribbon simply nodded when she helped the Espeon up and escort her a few feet away from me.

"I'm going to end this quickly."

I pushed upwards with my sword, which sent the minions tumbling backwards.

One manage to catch his balance and charged at me with his spear towards my chest. I side-stepped to the right before quickly grabbing the spear staff, effectively locking it in my left arm and rendering it useless to the minion. Then, with a tug of my left hand, he flew forward and I spin-kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the crowd of minions.

"I'm not wasting anymore of my energy with you guys."

I changed my sword into a gun, and activated the special by placing my left hand in front of the weapon's sigil. ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FIRE***

The tip of my gun gets charged with a red, fiery energy- meaning it was all ready to go as I fired multiple shots at the minions. In a matter of seconds, they all evaporated from the explosions.

Once the area was clear, and I double checked to make sure, I then looked around until I spotted Ribbon and the Espeon from before.

Walking over to them, sharing a nod of appreciation to Ribbon first, I then asked the Espeon, "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you for saving me." The Espeon added.

"You defeated the Mutant?" Ribbon asked.

"Only minions but no Mutants this time..." I said while I transformed back into a Eevee.

I thought I saw the Espeon's eyes go wide but I payed no attention considering I'm thinking on what to do with her being targeted.

*'The base will be a safe place for her to be...but what if she lives with relatives or her parents?...'*

"What should we do Moonless?" Ribbon asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, we can-" but I got interrupted when I felt two hands grab my shoulders, as I looked to see who it was and almost flinched at how close the Espeon's face was to mine

"Moonless?! Are you Moonless Night?!" the Espeon suddenly asked, tightening her grip on my shoulders.

I quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Y-yeah, but how did you know my last name?"

"Did you tell her?" I said as I turned to Ribbon, and for a second, I thought I spotted a look of jealousy of her face.

Ribbon shook her head replying with, "No, I'm as clueless as to why she knows your last name."

The Espeon then smiled and said, "Moonless it's me! Don't you recognize me? I'm Solaire! Solaire Aurora!"

My eyes widened as I looked at the Espeon in shock.

"That name sounds...familiar, where did I hear of that-"

Times of past childhood memories suddenly flashed through my mind and I saw another Eevee-morph.

*/Flashback.../*

"What is your name?" The Eevee-morph asked.

"M-My name is Moonless. Moonless Night."

"Cool! My name is Solaire Aurora, but you can just call me Solaire. Let's be best friends!"

"O-Okay..."

"YAY! Now then, let's play like how best friends should!" She chirped.

"Um...how?"

The Eevee smiled widely, and softly tapped my shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" she said before she started running.

"Wha? Hey that's not fair!"

"Hey Moonless! Come and catch me!"

"Oh yeah? I will do just that!"

*/Flashback Ends.../*

It wasn't until the end of the flashback that's when recognized her as my childhood best friend. Regardless of the change over the years, she still looked like the Eevee that I have come to know of.

"No way...Is it really you Solaire?"

"It is...It's been so long since we last met and you haven't changed one bit. You're still the same Eevee with blue eyes that I know of!" she said.

*'Right...If only you knew.'*

"Well I'm a mage now and you changed to the point where I can barely recognize you, you evolved into an Espeon!"

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot," I turned to Ribbon and said "Ribbon this is my childhood friend Solaire," I turned back to Solaire "Solaire, meet Ribbon."

"Nice to meet you." they both said in unison and shook hands, but I felt unease at the look that Ribbon was silently giving Solaire.

"Anyways, speaking of being a mage, you mean when you transformed into a Flareon and back?" she asked.

"That's one way to put it, but that's not the important thing. You are being targeted by Mutants."

"Yes, I realize that considering Ribbon already filled me in on that info." Solaire said, a bit of fear in her voice.

"But, does your parents allow you to stay at our base?"

"Yeah, besides they are on vacation right now so I can make the decision myself. Plus, if they know I'll be staying with you, then they will automatically say 'sure" she said.

I thought I saw Ribbon twitch, so I quickly replied.

"Wow...Okay...I guess that's settled."

"Speaking of parents, how are your parents doing Moonless?" she asked. Her question caught me completely off-guard.

*'Parents...Mom...Dad...'*

"They uh...We should head back to base right now before the Mutants actually show up.'" I said, changing the subject.

"You are right about that Wizard, and you are not going anywhere when I'm here!" said a arrogant voice behind me

I looked around and saw a Fearow-Mutant holding a giant long sword over his shoulder.

Both Ribbon and I got into a battle stance as Solaire hid behind us.

"Mutant..."

"Phoenix is the name and I challenge you to a duel." he said. "One on one.

*'I'm was confused at his words, wasn't he here for the Form? Why does he want a duel with me?'*

"Aren't you after the Form? Why do you want to fight me?"

"Isn't it obvious? To see who is better!" he said arrogantly.

"So you're leaving the Form alone?..."

"Who cares about the Form anyway? ALL I CARE ABOUT IS FIGHTING!"

Ribbon nudged me to get my attention. "Moonless, we should probably make a run for it, what if it is a tr-"

I cut Ribbon off saying "Deal,"

"Moonless!" Ribbon said, grabbing my hand.

"I'll be fine, look after Solaire and we're good."

"But!..." she tried to argue.

"Do you believe in me?"

She looks a me for a second, then at Solaire before she looked back at me.

"Okay, be safe." she said as she lead Solaire away to a more safe distance away from Phoenix and I.

The Mutant smirks and said, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"We'll see."

 ***THUNDER PLEASE* *ELEC ELEC ELEC-TRIC***

"Now it is show time!"

POV Change(Third Person)

Phoenix smirks and said "Show time? You really think you have a chance against me? If you can barely even defeat Ultra Violet, then I guess your dreaming on defeating me."

Moonless rolled his eyes and said "Man, do all Mutants talk this much?"

 _Phoenix's right hand gets covered in fire, the fire then expands into the shape of a sword._

"Any last prayers?" said Phoenix as the fire gets replaced with a sword.

"If Mutants can become less annoying that is." said Moonless while smirking.

 _Phoenix swings his sword across Moonless's legs, which Moonless dodged with ease by doing a 360 flip spin. Moonless then repeated the same process backwards as Phoenix swings back at him._

Moonless grinned and said, "My turn!"

 _Moonless then starts glowing yellow and a Thunder attack strikes Phoenix dead on, resulting in smoke after an explosion._

Moonless smirked and then mocked him by saying "How you like that, bird?"

 _The smoke clears to show Phoenix unharmed, despite an electric attack that can do heavy amount of damage to a flying type._

 _Moonless' smirk disappears, his expression is replaced with a more concerned one._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, ELECTRIC***

"Take this!" Moonless said.

 _Moonless swings a yellow cross-crescent wave at Phoenix. Phoenix however, wasn't alarmed as he swings his sword, which repelled the attack towards a tree._

 _Moonless eyes went wide as his charged attack was repelled without any signs of struggle._

"You can hurt me with such weak electric attacks." said Phoenix arrogantly as he gets covered in an aura of fire.

 _Phoenix charges up a giant fireball and shot it at Moonless. The impact sent Moonless crashing through five trees._

Phoenix said mockingly "How you like that now huh?! Can't beat the heat!"

Moonless said "You need to cool down!"

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE***

 _Moonless changes one of the GunXwords into a gun while leaving the other a sword._ ***SLASH STRIKE, WATER* *SHOOTING STRIKE, WATER***

Moonless prepares for an double attack with his dual weapons as he said, "Try this for a change!"

 _Moonless swings one of his GunXword while he shot with the other. A blue crescent wave is then merged with a blue energy ball, which then flies toward Phoenix at an alarming speed._

 _Phoenix increased his fire aura, to the point after the attack made contact, it immediately evaporated from the heat._

 _Moonless' eyes widen at the fact that his attacks had absolutely no affect on him._

Phoenix said, "You're just wasting your time. Your puny attacks can never put out this immense fire of mine."

P _hoenix then charges for a powerful Heat Wave attack, which Moonless evaded with the transformation of Flareon._

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

Phoenix rolled his eyes and said "Oh please, like that form of yours is going to do so much to me..."

Moonless replied with a defensive tone "At least I won't take as much damage as before!"

 _Phoenix then fired a Blast Burn attack attack at Moonless, Moonless countered with the barrier magic ring of his._

 ***PROTECT PLEASE***

 _To Moonless' surprise, the Blast Burn attack literally shattered his barrier and blew Moonless all the way near the port._

"D-damn it..." said Moonless while struggling to get up.

 _Phoenix then grabs a hold of Moonless' neck while holding him up in the air._

Phoenix smiled and asked, "Already done? I thought you were stronger than this,"

 _Moonless struggled to get out of Phoenix's grip but failed with many attempts._

Phoenix gave a sigh of disappointment and said "In that case, DIE!"

 _Phoenix then coated his sword in fire, sliced Moonless across the chest and then threw him out into the ocean._

 _Moonless screamed in pain from the attack while he flew into the water. Phoenix then fired a Fire Blast towards the way Moonless flew at. The second the attack made contact, it exploded on the water._

 _From far, Ribbon and Solaire were watching the events unfold. They were both too shocked to do anything, even Ribbon; despite she could've helped prevent that from happening._

"Moonless!" Ribbon and Solaire both shouted.

...

*/Under the ocean.../*

Moonless was slowly but surely drowning as he sinks toward the ocean floor.

POV Change(Moonless)

I was slowly sinking towards the bottom of the ocean, I tried but I don't have enough energy to swim up to the surface. Hell I even tried using the blue ring but my Magic Energy is also limited.

*'Damn it...Is this going to be the end of me? I need power, even just a little bit, it will be enough...I need...Power!'* I thought as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness

An image of a red-eyed Arceus then flashed in my mind.

*'Rooooaarrrr!'*

And after that, the last thing I remembered was seeing a pink and purple figure before I blacked out.

POV Change(Ribbon)

After Phoenix left, Solaire and I ran toward the water as fast as we could, looking for any signs of Moonless. So far, no luck.

"Moonless!"

"Ribbon! Have you seen anything yet?" asked Solaire.

"Not yet!"

We kept searching until Solaire suddenly said "Hey! Look over there!"

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a Vaporeon-morph slowly swimming towards shore, the Vaporeon then stopped swimming and laid in the water. Solaire and I both jumped into the water to save him, considering it was easy to recognize Moonless with his blue eyes, no matter what form he is in.

*'Thank Arceus he still has energy to swim back up.'*

...

POV Change(Moonless)

I woke up and was greeted with a powerful beam of light shined at my face.

"Ughh...Where am I?..."

"Moonless!" I heard someone to my right say

I turned my head to see Ribbon and Solaire sitting on chairs next to me.

"Ribbon? Solaire? Where am I?..."

"Your at the hospital, you scared us half to death when you were down in the water for ten minutes." Solaire explained.

"Thank Arceus you still had energy to swim back up or else you for sure would've drowned." said Ribbon.

"Y-yeah, thank Arceus..."

*'W-was that Dragareus? Did he give me the power and energy?...'*

"Moonless?...Are you okay?..." asked Ribbon, genuinely concerned for his health.

"Yeah, it's nothing...Although I'm worried more with Phoenix on the loose. There is no doubt what destruction he can cause when is a Mutant himself..."

"Moonless..." I hear Ribbon say, but then paused for a moment, as if she was looking for the right words to say. "But why didn't you use your ability to fight Phoenix?

"Most of my Magic Energy that I used yesterday have not been replenished, so I didn't have enough to use the ability."

"Hey uh Moonless?" Solaire suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know you have a lot of knowledge with rocks so I would like you to see this." said Solaire.

"Seriously? At a time like this?..." I gave Solaire a look of disbelief.

I'm pretty sure Ribbon also had the same face as me after hearing Solaire ask such a question at the wrong time.

"Well...Sorry, I just want you to take a look...It's okay if you don't want what to..." Solaire said.

"Fine...Got nothing to do at the moment anyways, we don't even know about Phoenix's whereabouts."

Solaire took out a dark colored stone from her purse and showed it to me.

"Huh...never seen this kind of rock before..."

Then the stone glowed faintly and I felt some energy and power radiate off the stone.

"Wait...What was that?..."

"What was what?" asked Solaire

"You felt that too Moonless?" asked Ribbon.

"Yeah, looks like something nearby is reacting to it."

"But what can that be?" asked Ribbon

I thought about it before I remembered that I had a dark colored ring, a dud rather considering it never worked when I try to use it.

I took out the dark colored ring. To my surprise, the ring is also glowing. The closer I moved the ring to the stone, the brighter it got until I moved it so close to the point where the stone's shape then changed to one that looks like a ring. Then, the light shone so bright for an instant, with the rock still glowing.

"Whoa...W-what just happened..." Solaire asked

"Beats me..."

"Moonless, look!" said Ribbon.

When the light from the rock was gone, the only thing left in Solaire's hand was no longer a stone but a dark colored ring, similar but also different than mine.

"A ring?..."

*'Was that a magic stone?'*

"Wait...How did the stone turn into a ring?..." asked Solaire, astonished.

"Hey Solaire, can I see that ring?"

"Um...Sure?..." said Solaire as she handed me the ring.

I took the ring, the instant light was reflected off the ring, an image flashed in my mind.

*'Rooaarr!'*

My eyes went wide as that same image of a red-eyed Arceus appeared earlier was now seen again.

"Maybe...Maybe this ring grants me access to another form of transformation!"

"Wait what? What does that mean? Solaire asked.

"It means, I might just have the necessary powers to defeat Phoenix."

"It's...worth a try." Ribbon said.

"Solaire, I know you found this stone...er...ring...is it okay with you if I hang on to this ring?"

"If this ring can help you with your tasks, then you don't have to ask me for a favor," said Solaire

"Why's that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because you would already know the answer to that." Solaire said smiling.

"Thank you Solaire."

Solaire replied by simply nodding.

*'Phoenix, get ready because you won't even know what's about to hit you.'* I thought, smirking to myself.

"If I'm guessing correctly, he might show up just any min-"

I got cut off by sudden screams coming from the halls of the hospital.

"I was right."

"Moonless, show him whose boss!" said Solaire.

"Don't hold back!" Ribbon added.

I nodded and ran out of the room, towards the direction of the screams in search of my enemy. With barely even running a mile, I was greeted with him rampaging through the halls, in search of a particular someone.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite ringy Wizard, I thought I'd already finished you off," said Phoenix in a mocking tone.

"It's good to see you too, angry bird." I said with a smirk, returning with a mock of my own.

"At least now I can really take my time in breaking down every piece of your bone!" said Phoenix arrogantly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh that won't happen,"

"And why's that?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to defeat you!"

"Huh...Quit talking crap!"

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform!"

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE***

He goes for a punch towards my head, to which I countered with a block with my left arm. I then went for a kick towards his chest, to which he grabbed my legs and threw me at the wall. I did a back flip, gained my balance on the wall, jumped off while doing a flip forward to evade a punch from Phoenix. I dodged his punch but he was able to grab a hold of me before I landed and slammed me against the wall, causing cracks on the wall to form. Phoenix drew his sword and attempt to slice me, but I got out of his grasp in time by kicking his chest, which in return caused him to slice the wall instead of me. The wall crumbled with both of us outside of the hospital.

He tries to go for a quick swing but I jumped away from him before he was able to swing his sword. I then swapped my red ring with the dark ring.

"Dragareus, give me your power!"

POV Change(Third Person)

"Dragareus, give me your power!" Moonless said with confidence.

 _Moonless moved his left hand in front of his pendant, but the pendant replied with a command of_ ***REJECTED***

 _Moonless' confidence immediately disappeared._ "What?!" ***REJECTED* *REJECTED*** "What the hell is going on?"

 _Moonless wasn't paying attention as Moonless gets kicked in the face by Phoenix._

"You should pay attention when you fight, Wizard." Phoenix asked mockingly. "What's wrong? I thought you said you were going to defeat me,"

 ***REJECTED* *REJECTED***

"Oh well, your crappy excuse for a mage, you couldn't even land a scratch on me. Oh yeah before you die, keep in mind. That Espeon is not a Form, I used her to bait you!" Phoenix said

 _Phoenix then grabs Moonless' neck, threw him in the air and kicked him in the stomach. The kick sent Moonless crashing onto a hospital bench._

"Any last words, Wizard?" said Phoenix as he prepares for a final punch.

"Dragareus, I know you can feel it...Please...LEND ME YOUR POWER!" said Moonless as he moved his left hand in front of his pendant again.

POV Change(Moonless)

"Give it up, Wizard" said Phoenix as he prepares for a final punch.

"Dragareus, I know you can feel it...Please...LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

Suddenly a image flashed in my mind again, only this time it brought me to place. I looked around to see a Leafeon-morph and a Glaceon-morph laying on hospital beds, standing in between the beds were an Eevee-morph. This place is familiar, but it was something that I wanted to forget in my whole life.

"Mom...Dad..." said the Eevee-morph.

"I-is this my Mentality Zone?..."

An Eevee-morph appears to my right, he was identical to me but he had red eyes instead of blue ones.

"Precisely, this is the Mentality 'Comfort' Zone of Moonless Night..." he said in a deep voice, completely different from mine.

"And you are..."

He looked at me while grinning and said "Isn't this event traumatic?..."

He grinned and then looked at the younger Eevee-morph while saying "The time of your despair?"

I closed my eyes while replying "Yeah...However, it is not just despair...This is also where I got hope from, the hope that prevented me from turning into a Mutant."

The red-eyed Eevee then looked back at me, smirked while saying "You just never give up do you?"

"You know the answer to that. Dragareus, lend me your power!" I said while I raised my left hand with the dark ring

He smirks before he changed shape into a dragon looking Arceus. He then said "Indeed, that ring grants you access to another form of transformation. However, whatever happens to you or your body is your responsibility. If you cannot master the powers correctly, it will lead you into despair."

"Have you forgotten already Dragareus?"

"Hmm?..." he said.

"Your power grants me hope."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" he asked.

I simply just smiled. He looked and me and grinned. He then laughed and said "Interesting, then let see how worthy you are of using my powers!"

He then flew into the sky and straight into me.

I was then brought back to reality to where my pendant starts glowing, the glowing blinding Phoenix temporarily.

"Ugh!" said Phoenix as he shields his eyes.

 ***NIGHT PLEASE*** replied a voice command from my pendant

A dark colored circle appeared and knocked Phoenix away from me.

 ***DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK*** said the voice command as the circle moved towards me.

In an instant, I was no longer a Flareon but an Umbreon. Strangely though, the rings on me were not yellow, instead they were blue.

"Now it is show time!"

POV Change(Ribbon)

Both Solaire and I were watching Moonless getting beat up by Phoenix, literally getting beat up and Moonless was not fighting back.

"What is he doing?! If he doesn't fight back, he is going to get killed!" said Solaire.

*'I want to help him...but something is like telling me this is Moonless' fight and I shouldn't intervene. What is this feeling?...'*

*'Child...'*

*'!...Xerneas, is that you?'*

*'Yes child, I know you want to help him, but this is his fight, not yours.'*

*'But!...'*

*'Like what Moonless said, do you believe in him?'*

*'I-I do, but...'*

*'If you do, keep that faith in you. Believe in him, like what he did to you when you were in despair.'*

*'H-he did?...'*

*'Yes, he had faith that you were able to force down the Mutant, and you did.'*

*'But how did you know?'*

*'Don't forget I'm the Life Pokemon.'*

*'If he did that for me, then I'll do it for him.'*

*'That's the spirit child.'*

*'You can do it, I believe in you...'*

*'Also a side note, Solaire does not see Moonless as a potential lover, and neither does Moonless.'* That made me blush.

Just then Moonless said "Dragareus, I know you can feel it...Please...LEND ME YOUR POWER!" while he moved his left hand in front of his pendant.

A voice command replied with ***NIGHT PLEASE***

A dark circle appeared and knock Phoenix flying, the circle then slowly moved towards Moonless with another voice command.

 ***DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK***

After that, Moonless was no longer a Flareon but an Umbreon. The only strange part was he had blue rings when a normal Umbreon is suppose to have yellow ones.

*'A-another Eeveelution transformation! B-but why does he look so...familiar?'*

POV Change(Third Person)

"Now it is show time!" Moonless said with motivation, the motivation of defeating Phoenix.

Phoenix got up, drew his sword and said "Why you!..."

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Phoenix charges at Moonless with his sword, in which Moonless parried easily with his sword. Phoenix then swings the other way, which Moonless avoided by jumping over. Moonless then slashed Phoenix's chest with his sword. To Moonless and Phoenix's surprise, that slash did a significant amount of damage._

"You little!..." Phoenix said as he held his left hand on his chest.

 _Phoenix goes for a swing on his head but Moonless predicted what was about to occur and he was ready for it._

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE***

 _Moonless now has two swords, which he crossed them in an X shape to block the in coming long sword, the swords clashed with a metal sound. Moonless pushed the sword up and cross slashed Phoenix across the chest. Again, they were both surprised at the damage, but that gave Moonless more courage and confidence in beating Phoenix._

 _Phoenix now was the one getting his ass handed to him as he swings his sword to Moonless left. Moonless parried it with his dual sword and sent his sword flying. Moonless slashed Phoenix again and adding a final double stab to his chest._

Phoenix fell onto his back and said "T-this is impossible..." as he struggled to get up.

Moonless said "It is possible, I told you before and I'm going to defeat you!"

 _Just then, a light flashed and Moonless noticed it was his other dark ring._

Moonless looked at his ring for a solid 2 second before he said "Hmm...Looks like I can finally use this."

 ***ABILITY** **REQUIEM STREAM** **GO***

 _Moonless started glowing and a beam of light is then shot into the sky. The second Moonless looked at Phoenix, a beam of light falls from the sky and hits Phoenix dead on._

Moonless said "So I need to focus who I want to hit huh...cool." Then a victorious grin came over his face.

 _Moonless focused all of his energy at the thought of Phoenix. Suddenly, a bright color energy is forming in the sky and a huge beam of energy is then fired at Phoenix. Phoenix tried to counter the attack with a Blast Burn but failed since Moonless' attack went straight through the Blast Burn and landed on Phoenix. A scream of agony can be heard followed by an explosion._

"Phew..." Moonless then took his time to look over his new form.

Solaire and Ribbon both walked out to greet Moonless, his now Umbreon form.

Ribbon said "You have...evolved!..."

Solaire said "Of course not technically, but you get the point."

Moonless nodded and looked at his ring before he then transformed back into Eevee form.

"Also, Solaire is not a Form, so she is safe from the Mutants." Moonless explained

Solaire asked, "How did you know?" as she tilts her head.

Moonless explained "Phoenix used you to bait me into fighting him."

Ribbon said, "So it was a trap..."

Moonless shrugged and said "Not really considering that I defeated him, and got a new power in return." as he looked at his new ring.

Ribbon rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, after almost losing that is..."

"You guys make a perfect couple~" Solaire cooed.

"What?!" said Moonless and Ribbon in unison while blushing.

Solaire smirks and said "You guys make a perfect couple~"

Moonless said "We do no-" but gets cut off as he passed out.

"Moonless!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Moonless are you okay?" asked Ribbon with concern, but the sounds of light snoring from the Eevee made her think otherwise.

"Phew, he was just sleeping. That fight had worn him out pretty good huh?" said Solaire.

For that whole day since the encounter with Phoenix, the breath that the two have been holding in, finally gets released as a sigh of relief.

Ribbon then asked "Hey...Solaire? I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

*/2 hours later.../*

POV Change(Moonless)

I woke up from the exhaustion that knocked me out cold before. I thought I would still be outside of the hospital, to my surprise, I was back to my own room at base. I walked to the meeting room to see Mew and Ribbon talking to someone.

"Mew, Ribbon, who are you girls talking to?" I said while I yawned, with my eyes barely open.

"Me of course!" said the voice across from them.

I immediately realized whose voice it was and I opened my eyes WIDE to see Solaire sitting on the chair across from them.

"Um..."

"Glad to see me?" Solaire asked

"Why are you still here?...Should you be at home right now?"

"This is my home now!" she said with glee.

"Wha?"

I looked at Mew and Ribbon and asked "Would any of you like explain what happened at the time when I passed out?..."

Ribbon raised her hands like a student requesting to answer a question. "Teacher, I invited Solaire to be a part of Team WorldGuard."

I stood there, dumbfound as if I was registering every word slowly.

"I invited her to be a part of Team WorldGuard." said Ribbon as she smiled.

"And you didn't care to talk about this with me before you make the decision..."

"I did, with Mew. After all Mew does need someone to help her and it is the perfect time to recruit another member. Right girls?"

"Yep!" Mew and Solaire both said in unison.

"Thank you Moonless! I'll take this as gift that you owe me two days ago!" Mew said with glee.

My mouth was hanging wide open at that point and I asked "How does that work?!" while the girls were giggling at my remark. They started talking to each other in their little "Group Talk" thing.

*'Oh boy...I'm going to have so much fun with this...'* I thought sarcastically.

*'You will, trust me.'* I heard someone say telepathically to me, and I knew immediately who it was. He's the last one person that I will ever want to have teasing me over having to live in a 'harem'.

*'Shut up Dragareus.'* I swore I heard the being chuckle in response to my remark. I can already picture the smirk on his face as he gets to enjoy watching things unfold like a show on television. Once again, I groaned in annoyance.

* * *

*/At the Warehouse.../* -Third Person-

"So Wizard managed to defeat Phoenix..." said a voice.

 _Sabrina nodded her head while she looked down._

"What about the Form?" the voice asked.

"The Espeon was not a Form, it was a trap Phoenix set up for Wizard."

"I see..." said the voice.

Sabrina knelt down and said "I'm sorry, Lord Ideal."

"Hmm, no matter. Right now, our main goal is to increase in numbers, so we Mutants can become the dominant creatures of the world! How can we let such an obstacle stop us from achieving such goal?" said Ideal.

"Yes...Indeed Lord Darkness..." said Sabrina with a grin.

"You may leave now, Sabrina." said Ideal.

 _Sabrina nodded her head slowly before she disappeared._

POV Change(Ideal)

*'Things are not going the way I have expected...'*


	5. Dragon&Poison: Type Advantages Anyone?

Chapter Five: Dragon&Poison: Type Advantages Anyone?

-Third Person-

"Are you sure about this, Lord Ideal?" Sabrina asked

"Indeed I am, Sabrina..." Ideal then turned to a Dragalge-Mutant and said "With your types advantages, you should have no problem when you encounter Wizard and his friends. As a result, I do not expect any failure from you, is that clear Venom Claw?"

"I, Venom Claw will and shall not fail you, Lord Ideal" Venom Claw said as he bowed down.

"Good, because if you do, you know the consequences of coming back empty handed." said Ideal

 _Venom gulped after hearing the last sentence._

"Now, go and make the Form fall into the depths of despair!" said Ideal

"Your commands are my actions, lord." said Venom Claw, trying not to stutter.

* * *

"Hey are you girls done yet?" asked Mew from the meeting room.

"Almost done, right Ribbon?" said a voice upstairs.

"Yep, this will be one hell of a prank!" said another voice upstairs.

 _Two minutes later, a Espeon and a Sylveon walked down to the meeting room to greet Mew. They were both covering their mouths to supress urge to laugh._

"So?" asked Mew.

 _Ribbon and Solaire both looked at each other giggling, before they turned to Mew nodded in unison._

"I guess this is a way to get Moonless back for what he did yesterday." said Mew with a smirk.

Solaire's fur like skin all pointed up and she said "Oh gosh, don't even mention what happened yesterday, he scared us half to death while we were watching that horror movie..."

"And our little 'Prank' will teach him a lesson for doing that to us yesterday." said Ribbon as she smiled devilishly.

"If I'm correct, he should be just wakin-" Solaire gets cut off as the three of them hear screaming from upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Moonless from upstairs.

 _Both Ribbon and Solaire were covering their mouths to supress their giggles._

"What did you girls do?" Mew asked with curiosity

"You'll see, very soon." said Ribbon

 _Right as Ribbon said that, a splash can be heard coming from upstairs, followed by a metal noise hitting the floor above them. They hear dripping noises and footsteps towards the stair._

"And for the final-" but before Solaire finished, Moonless was already at the bottom of the stairs, with his face planted on the floor.

 _At this point, the girls cracked and laughed their heart out. Mew was also laughing, although not as much considering she had no idea what the girls set up for him._

Moonless raised his head, which caused the girls to laugh more. With his body still on the ground, he asked "Who did this?"

Ribbon said "Who did what?" as she tried to act innocent but the urge to laugh on her face gives it away.

"Oh please, like anyone else would have the idea to draw marks under my eyes and whiskers on my face..." said Moonless as he struggles to get up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Ribbon with a supressed smile.

"So you're telling me some random person sneaked into the base at night and decided to put a bucket full of water ontop of my room's door?" Moonless said pointing to his drenched self, water still visibly dripping from his hair.

"W-What are you talking about?" said Solaire with a fake innocent face.

"And you are also telling me you girls did not put two bars of soap in the middle of the hall that caused me to slide all the way down here?..." said Moonless.

"Well, you told us you like to ice skate, so we homemade an one-time skate for you!" said Solaire

At this point, the girls cracked up once again, with Mew laughing more this time considering she knew what exactly what happened.

"You girls are so going to regret this..." Moonless said.

The girls continued to laugh until a alert message popped up from the computers.

"Moonles-" Mew said but gets cut off when Moonless flashed a 'okay' symbol with his hand.

"I got it." Moonless said as he ran out the door.

"I'm coming too!" Ribbon said as she ran after him.

"Location's at PokeHurst Park!" Mew shouted after them.

* * *

*/At PokeHurst Park.../* -Third Person-

 _A certain Sceptile-morph was getting beat up by a mob of Gallades, with a Dragalge-Mutant spectating the whole view._

"What the hell are these..." The Sceptile said with blood leaking out of his mouth.

Venom Claw grabbed a hold of the Sceptile's neck and said "To answer your question, these things are my minions. Now I have answered your question, it is time for you to fall to the depths of despair!"

Venom Claw threw the Sceptile, which sent him crashing into a tree.

 _..._

 _Moonless, along with Ribbon on the back seat of his motorcycle; were driving towards the park in a hurry._

 _Just then, they hear screaming from the park, even though they were a couple miles away._

"Alright, we need to hurry." Ribbon said while she prepared her rings.

"Right." Moonless said as he moved his right hand in front of his pendant.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE*** "Transform!" ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE*** "Transform!" ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE*** "Fusion Cross!"

 _In a blink of an eye, they both transformed. With Moonless as a Flareon and Ribbon as a Primal Sylveon._ (Yes, the mages forms are known as Primal, deal with it)

 _With that, Moonless went full speed ahead towards the park._

...

 _The Sceptile struggled against the grip of the Gallades as fought back with his own attacks. The Sceptile tried Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm and even Solar Beam but nothing seemed to have effect, set aside the Gallades are Psychic types._

"T-That's not possible, even if you monsters are Psychic types, my attacks should have a little bit of effect." the Sceptile said while taking in deep breathes.

"Easy, your attacks have absolutely no effect on us because we are in a stage where none of your attacks can harm us!" Venom Claw said.

"Or you should think about what you say before you actually say it." said a voice behind Venom Claw.

 _But before Venom Claw were able to turn around, he gets send flying into three trees from the impact of titanium bullets._

"Serves you right for talking trash." the Sceptile said with a smirk.

 _But his smirk went away as he realized there was still a mob of Gallades in front of him._

"Ribbon cover me!" Moonless said as he changed his gun to sword and charged at the minions.

"Got it!" as she continued to fire away titanium bullets at the enemy.

 _Four Gallades charged at Moonless with their spears ready for action. Moonless did a 270-degree clockwise spin kick at one of the Gallade's stomach, sending him flying onto a park bench. Another one goes for a swing across his head but Moonless ducked and stabbed the Gallade on the chest. Just then, a Gallade came from behind and tried to slash Moonless. Moonless knew he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge an attack in his current position, so he grabbed the Gallade in front and pushed him behind so the Gallade will take the hit instead._

"Phew, that was close." Moonless said.

 _Moonless then went for the collateral by stabbing through the Gallade that he used as a meat shield. A Gallade was about to stab Moonless with a spear but Ribbon took him down with a shot to the head._

"Thanks!" Moonless shouted to Ribbon.

 _Ribbon nodded and then went for spinning shots. All shots colliding with the minions sending them rolling on the ground from the damage._

"I should do the same thing." Moonless said as he went for a spinning sword attack while doing side flips, alternating between dodging and slashing, until there was very little minions left.

 _In fact, the last few of them had themselves grouped up, just the formation the mages wanted._

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _Ribbon shot three pink energy attacks at the minions while Moonless went for the clean up with the horizontal red-crescent strike. Both attacks combined and exploded on contact, leaving a trail of fire on the spot the minions once stood._

"Make a run for it!" Moonless said to the Sceptile.

 _The Sceptile high-tailed out of the park the instant Moonless told him to._

"Now, your next!" Moonless said, pointing his sword at the Dragalge-Mutant.

Venom Claw saw the whole thing unfold but he simply smirked and said "Impressive Wizard, your powers seem to have gone up. So did your mage ally, but can you both match my powers?"

"Only a battle can determine that." Moonless said, readying his sword to strike.

"Moonless, he is kinda right..." Ribbon whispered, not looking away to refrain from raising suspicion.

"I know, he's Poison and Dragon, none of my forms will able to effectively hurt him. Neither would your Fairy type moves," Moonless whispered back.

"As a result, my best bet is to rely on you." Moonless said while he looked at his dark ring.

"We may have a chance with that ring, considering Dark type moves are neutral to his types. But..." Ribbon trailed off, trying to come up with a better plan. Sadly, she had none as she bopped herself on the forehead lightly.

"Let's try to wear him out before we finish him off, so there's a higher chance of victory on our side." Moonless said.

"How do we approach though? One distract and the other attack?" Ribbon asked.

"Try the hit-and-run tactics as well, so you can avoid getting hurt as well as doing damage to him. After all, Poison attacks are highly effective against you." Moonless said.

 _Ribbon nodded as she got into a battle stance while pointing her gun at her enemy. Moonless did the same with his sword as they both started to circle around Venom Claw._

"Hmm~ trying old school battle tactics, smart decision made by kids your age." Venom Claw said

"We are young adults to be exact." Moonless corrected.

"Hey, speak for yourself Moonless," Ribbon flips her hair while she said "I'm still a teenager~."

"Sureee, says the one a year younger than me..." Moonless said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring your enemies now? Not a wise decision." Venom Claw said

 _Ribbon glared at Moonless with a 'I'm gonna kill you later' look before she focused on Venom Claw. Moonless on the other hand, smirked and rolled his eyes at Ribbon's glare before he focused on his enemy._

 _Venom Claw stood still as Ribbon slowly circled him before she made her first move, using Fairy Wind for a temporarily distraction. Venom Claw countered with Sludge Wave, which disabled Fiary Wind from having any effect. Venom Claw went for a Sludge Bomb attack, and Ribbon dodged with a dash to the side while doing a tumble roll. He then went for another Sludge Bomb attack, which Ribbon dodged again with the same process. The downside is she is vulnerable in that process so without giving Ribbon a chance, Venom Claw went for another Sludge Bomb. Ribbon had anticipated this movement from his enemy so she ducked behind a tree, so she wouldn't get hit._

"Moonless! Now!" Ribbon shouted.

"Understood."

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _Venom Claw smirked as he then looked behind. Moonless was charging a powerful Flamethrower attack with his left hand while a slash strike attack was charging up in his right. The second Venom Claw turned around, Moonless fired the his red-crescent attack followed by a Flamethrower. Both attacks merged into a powerful red beam that rushed at Venom Claw._

 _Venom Claw looked at the upcoming attack for a solid two seconds before he swung his right hand which repeled the attack at a fountain, casuing water to splash everywhere._

"Impressive strategy, powerful attacks and nice cooperation." Venom Claw said as he looked at his hand. He then looked at the both of them and said "But it's not enough...Not just the fact I have type advantages over the both of you."

"We may not be able to defeat you with types disadvantages, that's why we're going to wear you down with status effect. Just letting you know now, those attacks are used on purpose." Moonless explained.

 _Venom Claw looked at them with a sight of disbelief until he gets covered in an aura of fire for three seconds straight._

"What?! What did you do?" Venom Claw asked

"It just so happened that moment i used my attacks. Knowing that I may have a chance of missing with the 85% accuracy, I secretly charged up a Willo-Wisp in my Flamethrower and shot it at you. The only requirement needed was for you to touch the attack, and the repel that you performed was perfect for my plan."

"An easier way to put it, you fell for our trap." Ribbon said with a grin.

"Tsk...even with this, you won't have a chance against me!" Venom Claw said

"Not till we find out." Moonless said with a smirk as he swapped rings.

 ***THUNDER PLEASE* *ELEC ELEC ELEC-TRIC***

POV Change(Moonless)

"Not till we find out." I said as I swapped my rings.

 ***THUNDER PLEASE* *ELEC ELEC ELEC-TRIC***

*'Hmm...maybe I can...'*

I changed my sword into gun mode before I activated the energy special attack.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, ELECTRIC***

I fired three rounds of yellow energy at him; one at his chest and the other two on the ground near him.

He blocked the first shot but he didn't move one bit when the other two attacks collided with the ground, sending dust particles flying in the air.

*'Perfect,'* I thought as I smirked.

"Discharge!"

I get surrounded in a ball of electricity before I fired a beam of spark at the Dragalge. The attack hit dead on, although it probably didn't register any damage since he didn't shift one bit.

*'Plan B!'*

 ***ABILITY ELECTRIC TERRAIN GO***

The field gets surrounded in a yellow mist, with sometimes spark appearing and disappearing above us.

"Thunder!"

A huge volt of electricity appeared above him and blasted at him. The size was ten times bigger than the one I used during my fight with Dusk Fang.

The Dragalge stood still and blocked the hit with his arms, although this time the attack left a few scar marks on him. After the attack disappears, he stood still, recovering from the attack I just used on him.

*'Now's my chance.'*

"Thunder Wave!"

A wave of paralyzing waves flew at him as he recovered. Before he can react, he gets trapped in the wave, now giving him the status of paralysis.

He looked at me with a shock expression and he asked "How!?"

I smirked and explained "Easy, when you stood and blocked my attacks, theres a bit of delay before you can block again. I decided to test out electric attacks, and from the looks of it, it applies the most delay to you. As a result, I decided to boost and buff up my electric attacks even more with my ability ring. That is why it took you a while to longer to recover, just enough time that I can use Thunder Wave on you."

"We're not done, right Ribbon?"

"Yep!" She cheerfully added.

 ***LEAF PLEASE* *GRASS GRASS GRASS***

"Leech Seed!"

Now, not only the Dragalge is suffering from Burn and Paralysis but also from hit point being drained slowly.

"Time to finish this, shall we?" I said as I turned to Ribbon.

"With pleasure." Ribbon replied.

"I got one more trick up my sleeves, Toxic!" the Dragalge said.

He starts glowing before Ribbon and I was engulfed in a purple energy.

My vision was getting blurry until my legs nearly gave in on me. Ribbon collapsed to her side on the ground and I fell onto my knees but I used my hands to support myself.

"How do you think of that? The poison should be gone by the end of today, with your life going with it! Before you die though, letting you know, my name is Venom Claw." the Dragalge said

Ribbon started to cough violently, while I kept myself from collapsing with my hands.

"Just because you have a trick doesn't mean I don't! This poison...means nothing!" I said as I swapped rings again.

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

 ***ABILITY HOLY RAIN GO***

It started to rain, but it's no ordinary rain. The rain was cyan in color and it fell gently unlike where it falls violently like in a storm. The second the rain touched Ribbon and I, we started to glow. In fact, it was the same color as the rain. After we stopped glowing, I stood up to test the effect of Holy Rain.

"T-The poison is gone?" Ribbon asked

"The effect sure was immediate." Moonless said, as he too looked surprised at what he had just done. Mostly the effect of it.

"M-My Toxic has no effect?!" Venom Claw exclaimed.

"My Holy Rain ability clears the status condition of the user and the people the user shares with." Moonless explained in a deadpan expression.

"Now comes the real...Finale Time!"

Ribbon nodded before she said "When there's a beginning, there's an end."

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK* *ABILITY REQUIEM STREAM GO***

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 _Ribbon fired her pink energy attack at him in time to meet my ability attacks. I went for a final strike by putting my left hand in front of my sword's sigil._ ***SLASH STRIKE, DARK***

I swung one last dark-crescent attack at him for safety measures, in case the current attacks weren't enough to take him out already. A explosion can be heard followed by a trail of fire from where Venom Claw used to be at.

"Phew."

"The End." Ribbon simply said.

"Don't get yourself over with it yet, we still got to look after the Form."

"Right." Ribbon said as she nodded her head.

"That won't be necessary." said a voice behind us.

We turned to see a white cloaked figure standing there.

"Who are you?" Ribbon asked.

The morph then turned into a huge looking dragon like Pokemon, which Ribbon stared blankly at. My guess is that he probably just turned into his Pokemon form. However, the previous form he was in was something that I'll always recognize.

"Reshiram."

"Reshiram?!" Ribbon exclaimed, in time to see the larger being return to his cloaked self.

"That Sceptile was not a Form so you don't have to worry about that. Like Phoenix, Venom Claw targeted a random person just so he can bait you out."

"Do you know the reason?" Ribbon asked.

"They see you both as obstacles that will get in their way. As a result, many Mutants even went against orders just so they can defeat you and take whatever punishment they will get later after defeating you both." Reshiram said.

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm the Pokemon of Truth after all," He said, rather too proudly in my opinion.

Sometimes I wonder if he is just too full of himself over his reputation as a legendary. Then again, his seriousness is always off the chart to the point that he doesn't even know about fun, so that can't be the case.

"Furthermore, I want you to have this." Reshiram said he turned back into his morph form and tossed a teal-colored stone at Moonless.

I looked at the stone until I hear "Until next time, Moonlesz Night."

I raised an eyebrow when I thought I heard my name with somewhat of a z in it. I tried to correct him but before I can, Reshiram was nowhere in sight.

"Huh...I wonder what this is for? And why did he say my name wrong?"

"That's not important right now, I'm more worried at what the Mutants are going to throw at us next." Ribbon said

"You're right..." I said as I looked into the sky's horizon.

"Also...Moonless?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm still a bit mad at the 'age' thing right?"

"...Are you serious?"

* * *

-Third Person-

Sabrina walks into the ware house, grinning while she said "You are just as bad as the others, although I'll say you are more lucky than the others,"

She turns around to face the Mutant she was talking to and said, "right, Venom Claw?"


	6. Crafted Friendship and Crafting Allies!

Chapter Six: Crafted Friendship and Crafting Allies!

-Third Person-

Sabrina walks into the ware house, grinning while she said "You are just as bad as the others, although I'll say you are more lucky than the others,"

She turns around to face the Mutant she was talking to and said "Right? Venom Claw?"

 _Standing there was in fact the Dragalge that was recently defeated by Moonless and Ribbon._

"Tsk...That's not luck." Venom Claw said "It's skills, I managed to pull off a Double Team before their attacks were able to make contact. I escaped and my shadow took the hit for me."

"Well nevertheless, if you followed orders, that wouldn't have happened now would it?" Sabrina said with a grin.

"Why you!..." Venom Claw spat with venom in his voice.

"Oh well, that's not important. What is important now is I have found a Form." Sabrina said

"Great, leave it to me and I'll drive it to despair!" Venom Claw said

"Are you sure about that when you have drained most of your energy after your fight with the Wizard and Mage?" Sabrina said

"Grr..." Venom Claw growled

"I'll leave the job up to you...Night Shade." Sabrina said

A purple figure appeared behind Sabrina and said "As you command...Mistress Sabrina."

* * *

 _Moonless was deep in thoughts while looking at the teal stone he got from Reshiram._

"So, what do we do with this?" Mew asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

POV Change(Moonless)

Mew must've asked something but I wasn't paying attention as I continued to space out while looking at the stone. Although I wished I didn't cause the next thing she did was unexpecting.

"Ow!...what was that for?!"

"If you answered then that wouldn't have happened." Mew pouted.

"Wait...what?"

"I asked what are we going to do with this?" Mew said.

"So you decided to get my attention by pushing the stone towards my face?..."

"Well, I would've done the same thing if I were in Mew's situation~" Ribbon said deviously.

"Couldn't we just turn it into a ring?" Solaire asked.

"To answer Mew's question, I'm not sure what to do with it. Second, how can we turn it into a ring?"

The room goes quiet the second I said the last sentence.

"Maybe you can turn the stone straight into a ring? Like last time?" Solaire suggested.

"That's different, the stone reacted with the ring. Of course, in order for that to occur, the stone had to be the same material as the ring. When the ring and stone are close, the ring radiates energy that will automatically forge the stone, which is how I earned the Dark Eeveelution transformation. This time, however I do not have a ring to perform such a task."

"So...this stone is basically useless," Mew said as she took hold of the stone. "Is that what you are trying to say?"

"That's one way to put it...But-"

Before I was able to finish my sentence, Mew transformed into a Machamp and threw the Magic Stone out the window.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"What? It was useless anyways so why not?" Mew said as she transformed back.

"I was going to say...We could get a craftsmen to forge it. Until then, we should hold onto it!"

Mew blinked before she said "Oh..."

"Let's just hope the stone is nearby, wherever Mew threw it..." Ribbon said

*'I hope it didn't land on someone's head...'*

* * *

 _A Vaporeon was walking around the streets, with his backpack full of crafting gear. He was about to head towards a park until he was interrupted._

POV Change(Vaporeon)

*'Ow...My head...What was that?'* I looked and saw a teal colored stone on my chest.

"So it was this thing that landed on my head? Jeez, glad my head is still in one piece." I said jokingly to myself as I took the stone.

I stood up and observed the stone in my hands. *'Huh...it's teal like a diamond but its textures are too rough. From studying geology for nearly 5 years now, I have never seen such a rock before...'*

*'Maybe I can make it into something...'*

I put the stone in my backpack as I walked towards the park, the place where I can craft in peace.

Just before I can take a step however, I hear laughing coming from somewhere.

The voice said "Teehee, I sure love being hider than the seeker."

"W-Who's there?...Show yourself!"

"Oh well," The voice said "I had enough playing hide and seek anyways."

Just then, a figure came out from the ground in front of me. From what I see, it was a Gengar...Well, close to one anyways.

"What do you want?..."

"Oh nothing, I want that the Mutant inside of you!" The Gengar said before Gallades appeared behind him.

"Um..."

The Gengar commanded "Go!" as the Gallades started moving in on me. There was only one thing left for me to do, and that was for my lungs and legs go berserk.

* * *

-Third Person-

 _Moonless and Ribbon were strolling around looking for the Magic Stone that Mew had threw._

"Are you sure it was around here?" Ribbon asked.

"I'm positive the stone flew in the direction of the park." Moonless said as he continued looking around for any signs of impact.

 _Ribbon rolled her eyes before she continued to look around as well._

"Well just saying, we've been searching for 30 minutes now..." Ribbon said

"Do you have to be negative?" Moonless said with an raised eyebrow.

 _Ribbon was about to argue but they were interrupted by a nearby scream, like always._

"Moonles-" Ribbon said but was cut off.

 _Moonless raised his right hand to silent Ribbon, meaning he already got the message._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

"Get on!" Moonless said as he got on his motorcycle. Ribbon obliged by hopping onto the backseat.

* * *

POV Change(Vaporeon)

I was running for my life, with many other people around me also running. What I don't understand is the Gallades seem to be purposely targeting me.

I turned back and said "Why are you guys chasing me!? What did I do to you?!"

The second I turned to look in front of me, I saw more Gallades coming my way. I stopped running and started backing off, I then realized I was surrounded since there were also Gallades behind me.

I kept backing off as much as I can until they cornered me. As a result, I charged at them hoping to knock one down to the point where there will be an escape route. I took out an crafting knife and stabbed one in the chest. After that, the spot was open for escape, so I kept running. However, the next thing that happened was unexpected. The Gallade I stabbed, grabbed my neck from behind and threw me at the ground. I landed rolling across the ground, with the mysterious stone falling out from my backpack. I crawled over to grab it, as I tried to stuff it back into my bag, the Gengar kicked it away. So instead of putting it back, I held onto it.

"Give into despair from the fears of death!" The Gengar said as he raised a fist. I did the first thing my instincts came to; I shielded myself with my two hands.

From the corner of my left eye, I saw an Eevee-morph doing a jump kick on the Gengar. Which suprisingly knocked him away from me.

"The so-called mage known as Wizard huh?" The Gengar said.

"Oh~ I'm famous." The Eevee said.

*'Mage?...Wizard?'*

POV Change(Moonless)

I got off my motorcycle and ran towards the Mutants, first landing a jump kick on the back of the Gengar-Mutant.

"The so-called mage known as Wizard huh?" the Gengar said.

"Oh~ I'm famous."

"Trust me, famous that all Mutants wanted your head!" he said

"Oh well, I'll make sure to keep my bounty high."

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform."

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

I turned to the Vaporeon and said "Hey, get out of here." before I ran towards the Mutants.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _The Vaporeon was dumbfound on the ground, deciding what do while holding the stone in his hands._

Ribbon ran towards him and said, "Hurry up and get out of here!"

 _That seemed to get the Vaporeon going, as he nodded and grabbed his pack. Before he was able to run, the Gallades were advancing towards him._

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE***

 _Ribbon grabbed her gun and shot 5 bullets at the Gallades. Each bullet knocking a Gallade off his feet._

"Run!" Ribbon shouted at the Vaporeon.

 _The Vaporeon grabbed his stuff and ran behind a tree to take cover from the conflict, while keeping an eye on the brawl._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE*** "Transform!" ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE*** "Fusion Cross!"

"When there's a beginning," Ribbon said

 _Ribbon went for the first strike with a flip-spin kick, sending a Gallade sprawling on the ground. The other Gallades held their spears and charged, she went for a low-round kick to knock the Gallades off their feet. She knocked two off their feet, causing more to trip over the two fallen Gallades. Ribbon grabbed one of the standing Gallades and kicked his stomach with a knee. As the Gallade was holding onto his stomach, Ribbon went for a bonus strike with an elbow to his back. As she was getting surrounded, Ribbon used the Gallade's back for support as she went for round-running kicks._

"There's an end." Ribbon said as she prepared for her special attack.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 _Ribbon shot left and right as she unloaded her fairy energy blasts, the rain of attacks firing away at her enemies. All blast making contact with the ground, exploding all the Gallades around._

"The End." Ribbon smirked while she said with sign of victory in her voice.

"Looks like Ribbon had cleared up her mess, I guess I should do the same." Moonless said while taking a quick peek before he looked back at his enemy.

"How do you plan on doing that?" the Gengar asked.

"You'll know, when you get it...Mr. Gengar." Moonless said with a smirk.

"Night Shade..." He growled threateningly. "I'll gladly be happy to find out how you will beat me. However now is not the time..." Night Shade said as he disappeared into the ground.

"Teehee...Until next time, Wizard and Mage." he said with a laugh.

"He got away..." Moonless said to no one in particular.

"We should look after the Form Moonless." Ribbon said.

"You're right..." Moonless replied.

"Hey!" said a voice behind them.

 _They looked to see a Vaporeon; the same one from before, coming out from behind a tree to greet them._

"Umm...hi?" Moonless said but the Vaporeon didn't even acknowledge him and ran straight past the Eevee, stopping mere inches in front of Ribbon before panting like a athlete that had just ran a milestone.

"Thank you for saving me!" He said as he bowed his head. "And good to see you again Ribbon!"

"H-How do you know my name-" Ribbon's eyes widened. "Wait...FIN?!"

"Yes! It's me!" The Vaporeon, formerly known as Fin, said happily as he rose a hand for a high-five.

"Wow! I never thought I'll see you again!" Ribbon said, accepting his high five and pulling him into a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you in like, forever since you moved away from Poke Academy College!"

"It's been a while I guess." Fin said, sheepishly rubbing his head. "How's everyone going? Is the crew still in tact?"

Ribbon sighed. "Not really, everyone seemed to have moved on two years ago."

"Is it because of?..." Fin trailed off. "Guess life really did tuned down afterwards huh?"

Ribbon sighed sadly. "Maybe...but I also made two new friends when everyone was out of touch. Of course, things seemed less lively but it's still something."

"It's always him huh?" Fin smiled weakly.

"No. It. Is. Not." Ribbon said sternly, but a blush was visible on her cheeks.

"At least now we can probably stay in touch, now that school is finally over. You are done with your senior year I assume?" Fin said.

"Yep! I just can't wait to do many of the things I have on my 'to do list'!" Ribbon ranted until a cough caught both her and Fin's attention.

"Ahem." Moonless said, as the two friends turned around to face him. "I love reunions and all, but can we do at a better time?"

"Er...right, sorry." Ribbon apologized sheepishly. "Oh right!"

"Allow me to introduce, this here is my friend and partner, Moonless!" Ribbon said. Moonless raised an eyebrow at that but managed to keep it to himself.

"Moonless, meet my friend I knew of in one of my years in college, Fin." Ribbon said while gesturing to the Vaporeon.

"Hello! My name is Fin Hydro but you can just call me Fin. Nice to meet you Moonless!" Fin said with a hand held forward.

"Name is Moonless Night. Likewise Fin." Moonless said, taking his hand and accepting his handshake.

"Hmm, you don't like talking much do you?" Fin questioned, getting a shrug from the Eevee. "Still, thank you for saving me too."

"Um, your welcome." Moonless said with a weak smile.

"No problem! It's our job as Team WorldGuard!" Ribbon said happily.

"Team World...Guard?" Fin asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _Ribbon looked at Moonless, and after getting a nod of approval, she explains to Fin about the Mutants, their goals, the mages, Team WorldGuard and whatnot. The two mages expected Fin to be lying on the ground laughing with his hands on his stomach but instead, what they got was entirely different._

"WOW! If that's the case, I want to be a part of Team WorldGuard and help fight Mutants!" Fin said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Uh..." Ribbon blinked.

Moonless quickly interrupted, saying "That's not important right now, what is important is we get you to saf-" but stopped when he noticed Fin holding a teal-colored Magic Stone.

"T-That's the Magic Stone!" Moonless exclaimed, pointing to the blue rock in Fin's hands.

"Where did you get that from?" Ribbon asked.

"This? Oh it landed on my head from out of the blue," Fin said. "wait you guys know what it is?"

"Indeed, this is ours actually..." Moonless said as he facepalms.

"So can we have it back?..." Ribbon asked.

"Sure, but what ae you going to do with it?" Fin asked.

"Well...we were going to...We'll tell you later, come with us back to base. Since you are targeted, you'll be safer with us. We'll tell you the full story there okay?" Ribbon said.

"Sure, I don't feel safe knowing I'm being targeted by Mutants." Fin gulped as he hurried to pack his stuff.

 _Ribbon couldn't help but be curious as she sneaked a look at the tools in his backpack. She saw all the necessities required for crafting as well as a couple of products, like bracelets, necklaces and pendants._

Ribbon decided to ask, "Fin, you a craftsmen?"

"Yeah, it's been my dream to become a craftsmen. It also gives me hope since I can craft my feelings onto the item." Fin said.

"That's nice...In that case, keep that hope in you and don't give up in despair." Moonless said.

 _Fin nodded as he looked at his craftsmanship, admiring all the products he had made. However, he was interrupted as he was suddenly knocked onto the ground by a Giga Impact, dropping all his stuff along as well._

"Fin!" Moonless looked to see Night Shade recovering from the use of Giga Impact.

"Ow..." Fin whined as he held onto his left arm.

Ribbon knelt and asked "Are you okay?"

 _Fin nodded._

"Let me turn your hope into despair!" Night Shade said as he fired a Hyper Beam

 ***TELEPORT PLEASE***

 _They all teleported away to avoid getting caught in the Hyper Beam. They evaded but the attack destroyed all of Fin's craftsmanship._

Fin's eyes widened at his destroyed products. "No..." Fin said as a image inside of his head appears before a purple crack appears in between him and his fine crafts.

"NO!...Not happening again before my eyes." Moonless growled.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE* *FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless changes his gun into the weapon's sword mode and charged towards Night Shade. Night shade charged up a huge Shadow Ball, and shot it at Moonless. Moonless however was not alarmed as he charged towards the Shadow Ball and chopped the attack in half, the halfed Shadow Ball flew behind him and exploded on the ground._

"What!?" Night Shade exclaimed.

 _Moonless went for a quick diagonal slash, Night Shade took out a Sabre and blocked the attack by slashing the opposite way._

"That's impossible, from what Mistress Sabrina told me...You should just barely be able to block such an attack!" Night Shade exclaimed.

"My powers increased a significant amount from battles. So whoever told you that underestimated me." Moonless said as he pushed Night Shade's Sabre up and kicked him across the chest.

"We Mutants sure have underestimated you, but you also underestimated us!" Night Shade shouted as he used powerful Shadow Ball merged with a Dark Pulse.

 _Moonless used Sunny Day before he fired a Flamethrower at the incoming attacks, he then swapped his rings since Sunny Day is still active._

 ***LEAF PLEASE* *GRASS GRASS GRASS***

 _Using the advantage of Sunny Day, Moonless charged up a Solar Beam. The attack charged up instantly and he fired it towards the incoming attacks. With Flamethrower and Solar Beam merged, the attacks were pushing back Night Shade's attack with little effort. Night Shade was able to dodge the Flamethrower but the Solar Beam hit dead on, sending him flying in the air._

"Impressive, even for an attack that isn't very effective." Night Shade complimented as he floated down.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm still gonna defeat you." Moonless said as he charged forwards.

"You fell for my trap," Gengar mumbled before he shouted out "Will-O-Wisp!"

"Uh oh..." Moonless said with wide eyes.

 _Moonless tried to jump over it but it got caught on his legs. The effect was instant since the second the attack made contact, Moonless started to take the status effect of burning._

"Argh...Damn it..." Moonless said as he fell to his knees, with one hand supporting and one hand holding onto his chest.

"It is thanks to your Sunny Day, that the burn is having more effect on you." Night Shade said

"Not for long!" Moonless said as he swapped his rings.

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

 ***ABILITY HOLY RAIN GO***

 _The sky turned cyan in color before star-like droplets of rain fell gently towards the earth. The rain cleared Sunny Day as well as the status effect of burn on Moonless._

"Ah~...Refreshing" Moonless said as he stood up.

"Yes~ refreshing. But since you are water, these will work perfectly on you," Night Shade said before he gets covered in electricity. "Thunderbolt!"

 _A powerful bolt of electricity is struck on Moonless, leaving Moonless to scream his lungs out._

"Moonless!" Ribbon said

 _Moonless collapsed on the ground completely, he tried to get up but the effectiveness of the attack was too much since even his hands can't support him._

"Also, thanks to your rain, I can finish this without any doubtof Thunder missing." Night Shade said devilishly

 _Moonless and Ribbon's eyes widened at the mention of Thunder. With the rain active, Thunder WILL always hit._

 _Night Shade started to glow yellow before a huge beam of electricity struck Moonless dead on, leaving Moonless to scream in agony. The second the beam disappeared, an explosion followed._

 _Ribbon shielded her eyes from the light emmited off the explosion. The second the light was gone, she looked to see Moonless lying limb on the ground._

"No...Way..." Ribbon said wide eyes before she gave Night Shade a death glare.

"Now Wizard is out of the way, it is only the Mage left before I go after the Form." Night Shade said

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE*** "Transform!" ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE*** "Fusion Cross!"

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE* *SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 _Ribbon charged up all the energy blasts into an energy beam. Ribbon fired away a fairy energy beam at Night Shade. Night Shade sent a Sludge Bomb that easily cancelled Ribbon's attack._

Night Shade decided to be cocky, thinking he already had won the fight as he went for a Venoshock and said "A mere Fairy type wouldn't possibly stand a chance against me!"

Ribbon snapped as she was enraged. She went for a Psyshock, which surprisingly went through the Venoshock and landed on Night Shade, leaving him with injuries all over his body.

"Damn, never thought a girl like you are this strong..." Night Shade said

"Then let this be a lesson to you, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE GIRLS!" Ribbon said with rage.

 _Night Shade went for a Sludge Wave attack, hoping for the best. Ribbon was not alarmed as she used her defensive Protect. The Protect defended Ribbon against the Sludge Wave attack, leaving her unharmed._

"Have a taste of your own attacks!" Ribbon said as she charged up a Shadow Ball and fired away at Night Shade.

 _The Shadow Ball Ribbon charged up was bigger than the size of Night Shade, leaving Night Shade to sweat drop. As the attack made contact, Night Shade flew and crashed through 6 trees from the impact of the attack._

"Damn it...I'm not letting it end like this...SLUDGE BOMB!" Night Shade said as he charged up most of his energy into a Sludge Bomb and fired it at Ribbon.

 _The Sludge Bomb exploded on Ribbon's chest, leaving her sprawling across the ground with her hands held onto her injury._

"You have surprised me Mage, but it's time to end this." Night Shade said as he prepares one last Sludge Wave attack.

"Sorry Moonless...I have failed you..." Ribbon said with her head down

"Not when I'm alive!" a familiar voice said behind Ribbon

 _They both looked in time to see a red blur do a jump kick on Night Shade, sending Night Shade flying onto his back._

"Moonless!" Ribbon said with joy.

"What?! But how!? I killed you with that Thunder!" Night Shade exclaimed.

"True, you would've killed me with that Thunder attack. However, under the effects of my Holy Rain ability, even the most fatal attack will become a non-lethal hit!" Moonless said.

"So you played dead all along..." Night Shade said.

"Not exactly, since while your battle with Ribbon. I went into Fin's MZ to destroy the Mutant inside of him.

"What?!" Night Shade said as he looked at Fin; who was sleeping on the ground peacefully without any signs of purple cracks.

"What did you do!" Night Shade spat with rage.

"Well..." Moonless said as he replayed everything that happened in his mind.

/*Flash Back*/ (Moonless' POV)

That Thunder attack sure packed a punch on me. Good thing the Holy rain Ability allows the user to survive a fatal/lethal hit with 1 hit point.

*'Great, now that Night Shade is distracted by Ribbon, I can use this chance to destroy the Mutant living inside of Fin.'*

"Fin!" I said as I ran towards him, with his body full of purple cracks to the point where the Mutant is about to be born.

"Moonless...I...don't think I'm gonna make it..." Fin said weakly.

"Don't give up on hope! I'll bring you the hope that you need." I said as I took out a ring.

Fin looked at the ring before he looked at me and said "Moonless..."

"After all, I'm the final hope..." I said as I put the ring on his right middle finger before I moved it in front of my pendant. "So remember this, keep chasing the dream you want and go on to be the finest craftsmen out there."

 ***TRANSPORT PLEASE***

A yellow circle appears and I jumped through it. After a couple minutes of endless falling, I reached Fin's Mentality Zone. It was the same place as before, only the park seemed to be newly constructed. I walked into the park and saw an Eevee crafting a ring.

*'So this is Fin's Mentality Zone?...'*

Suddenly a giant purple crack appears in between the Eevee and the ring he was crafting. Two seconds after the cracks appear, a godzilla-sized Vaporeon busted through the cracks and starts rampaging around Fin's Mentality Zone, causing more purple cracks to form.

*'So this is the creature that will be created when it escapes free of Fin's mentality?'*

"In that case, come out Dragareus!"

 ***MENTGUARD RISE, DRAGAREUS***

A huge silver circle formed on top of me and a red-eyed Arceus appears through the circle. The second Dragareus flew down, I jumped up onto the large being's back.

The Vaporeon fired a powerful Hydro Pump towards us, with us barely able to evade as I steered Dragareus away from the attack.

"Thunderbolt!" I commanded as Dragareus used a powerful Thunderbolt towards the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon countered with a Hydro Cannon, causing both attacks to be cancelled out. However, since the Vaporeon had to recover from using Hydro Cannon, I commanded Dragareus to use Thunder. The attack hits dead on and it stumbled the Vaporeon off its balance.

"Finale Time!" I said

 ***MENTGUARD SPECIAL, JUDGEMENT***

Dragareus prepares for a final blow, focusing all his energy into a Judgement attack. Once charged, Dragareus fired it into the sky and the attacks lunged towards the Vaporeon. The second the attack made contact, an explosion followed. After the explosion subsided, the Vaporeon-Mutant started to fade away into thin air.

"Phew..."

/*Flash Back Ends*/

-Third Person-

"And that...leads up to this point to where I'm at now!" Moonless said.

"Curse you!" Night Shade said as he fired a Shadow Ball on Moonless.

 _The attack hits Moonless across the face, but it didn't seem to move him an inch._

"Oh yeah, I forgot...When I exited from Fin's Mentality Zone, I became a Leafeon and healed myself...I'm pretty sure Ribbon is healed as well." Moonless said.

 _Ribbon decided to test it. Without any signs of struggle, Ribbon stood up as if she was unharmed._

"Wow...But how?" Ribbon asked with fascination.

"My Leafeon's ability: Luminous Remedy; the user is able to heal multiple allies at once." Moonless said proudly.

"And now...Since I'm a Flareon, I can sure have some fun with Undying Rage~" Moonless said devilishly.

"Oh no..." Night Shade said.

 ***ABILITY UNDYING RAGE GO***

 _Moonless gets covered in an aura of fire as he charges toward Night Shade at an alarming speed. Night Shade used a Shadow Punch that landed on Moonless' temple, it did stumble Moonless a bit, but Moonless recovered without any pain and landed a Fire Punch on Night Shade's nose. The impact of the attack made Night Shade fly into a wall, causing it to collapse. Night Shade stood up, holding his ground to hint that he wasn't going to give up that easily._

"Smart choice Night Shade, but sadly this is where it ends." Moonless said.

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

 _Moonless immediately charged up a Dark Pulse and shot it at Night Shade the second he transformed into a Umbreon. Night Shade tried to counter the Dark Pulse with one of his own. However, being pure Dark, Moonless' Dark Pulse cuts straight through Night Shade landed a highly effective hit._

"No...It can't be..." Night Shade said.

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

"Finale time!" Moonless said as he withdrew his GunXword in sword form.

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE***

 ***SLASH STRIKE, DARK***

 _Moonless swung both his swords at the same time in a x-shape, sending a cross-crescent strike that went straight through Night Shade. A cry of agony can be heard as Night Shade fell to his knees before he body collapsed fully, followed by an explosion over his body._

"Phew..." Moonless breathe a sign of relief.

"Am I glad to see you alive Moonless." Ribbon said.

Moonless rolled his eyes and said "Oh come on, like I can die that easily..."

 _Just then, they heard grunts coming from Fin. They looked in time to see him wake up from his slumber._

"Ugh..." Fin grunted.

"Hey, it's time to wake up." Moonless said, shaking the Vaporeon lightly.

"Where am I?..." Fin asked, his voice a bit slurred.

"Well, you passed out during the time of your despair." Ribbon said.

"Wait...Am I dead?!" Fin suddenly shouted, his senses returning tenfold.

"Relax, Moonless went to your Mentality Zone and destroyed the Mutant living inside of you. In other words, Moonless saved you." Ribbon said.

"Also, you are no longer a Form so you are safe from Mutants." Moonless said.

"Oh thank Arceus..." Fin said while breathing a sigh of relief.

"This is also the best time to recruit a member, don't you think Ribbon?" Moonless said with a smile.

"Wait what?!" Ribbon and Fin said in unison.

"We needed a craftsmen to help us make Magic Rings, and since Fin is a craftsmen...Its a win-win situation." Moonless explained.

"But what if Fin doesn't know how to craft rings?" Ribbon said.

"I saw him craft rings in his Mentality Zone in a scene during his childhood. Right Fin?" Moonless said.

Fin looked at him, blinked before he nodded and said, "Yeah...Making rings are actually my expertise."

Ribbon thought for a second before she said "In that case, would you like to join Team WorldGuard?"

Fin smiled before he said "You already know the answer to that; I'll make the finest Magic Rings that will help defeat the Mutants!"

Moonless and Ribbon grinned before they said "Welcome to the team, Fin."

Fin bowed and said "Thank you very much Moonless!"

"I also have a request," Moonless said.

"Mmhmm?..." Fin mumbled

"Can you turn that Teal Stone into a ring as well?" Moonless requested.

"Sure, No Problem! It should be done by tomorrow!" Fin said excitedly.

Moonless nodded before he said, "Thanks."

 _With that in mind, Moonless and Ribbon headed back towards base; along with their newest team member: Fin Hydro._

"Now...I just hope more people wouldn't mean more trouble." Moonless mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Ribbon asked. Moonless shook his head so she shrugged it off.


	7. Expectations become Unexpected

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating or posting for my stories. One is because I'm lazy :P. But in seriousness, my internet was dead for nearly two weeks already. The worst part is I can't seem to get it fixed. The reason there is a chapter here is because I went to a cousin's house to get the chapter posted. Don't worry, I will still be posting my chapters. I Just want you all to be aware that it might not be as frequent. Have a nice day everyone and peace!**

 **P.S. Jaycloud7 or Jaegothis7, By any chance if you come across this...**

 **I'm not sure if you noticed but when I rewrote Chapter 1 for the first time, I had wrote something along with giving you a shout out right? Well...You might have noticed that it is no longer there. I want to explain to you that I accidentally deleted the messages when I went to edit and re post. How? Well, I forgot to copy and paste those messages back on, so I'm very sorry about that. I'm just letting you know, in case I made you upset. Again, very sorry about that. D:**

Chapter Seven: Expectations become Unexpected

/Scene Change/

-Third Person-

 _Sabrina and Venom Claw are both on top of an apartment's roof, with Venom Claw lying down on the roof and Sabrina searching for Forms._

 _Sabrina's eyes turned blue as she used her skill "Form of View", which allows her to search for Forms with creatures that have abnormal amount of energy._

 _Through Sabrina's view, her skill pinpoints a creature blazing with energy. Her eye color returns to normal as she grins, she was about to say something but was interrupted._

"Man...So boring..." Venom Claw whined as he laid on the roof of the apartment.

Sabrina grins before she said "Hmm...You sure are awfully quiet today...considering how annoying you were yesterday..."

"Never mind that, have you found one yet?" Venom Claw asked in his morph form.

"Of course, my 'Form of View' never fails me...unlike you and Phoenix," Sabrina said as she flips her hair. "I guess these punishments are for disobeying orders, consider yourself lucky that Lord Ideal is not dealing with this nonsense..."

"Well, can we get on topic? And whose going to be the one to do it?..." Venom Claw asked lazily.

"Although normally I'll let someone else do it, but right now we are short in numbers. As a result, I'll leave the job to you." Sabrina said

Venom Claw immediately stood up and said "Really?! You're going to let me do it?"

Sabrina sigh before she said "Yeah, let this chance of yours become a redemption. Who knows? You may be able to please Lord Ideal if you get the job done."

"Alright! I promise this time I'll drive the Form into despair!" Venom Claw said with motivation.

"Also end Wizard's life if you please..." said a voice from behind them.

T _hey both turned around to see a morph wearing a dark cloak. When the wind blew past his cloak, a dark, cone-shaped tail can be seen._

"Lord Ideal..." Sabrina said as she knelt.

Venom Claw knelt before he asked "What do you mean...Z- I mean...Lord Ideal?"

Ideal smirked and said "You heard me right, Venom Claw. End Wizard's life if you please."

Venom Claw's eyes glistened before he said "Thank you! I'll make sure that this chance will become my redemption!"

"Good...Make sure to cause a little chaos as well..." Ideal said.

 _Venom Claw nodded before he jumped off the roof and flew off in his Mutant form._

"Lord Ideal...Are you sure about that?...What if he kills the Form by accident?..." Sabrina asked

"Don't worry Sabrina, a little rampage wouldn't hurt." Ideal said.

 _Sabrina looked away with an eye of disbelief before she turned back and nodded._

* * *

"So..." Moonless said while crossing his arms. "What have you called us for this time?..."

"Hmm~, How about you take a guess?" Fin said with a smile.

"Anoother failure of your creations?..." Mew said in her Pokemon form while hanging from Moonless' shoulder.

"Hey! Who are you calling failure!?" Fin shouted.

Everyone pointed their fingers at Fin and said "You."

"Those are not failures!" Fin shouted in defense.

"Like that dud you made yesterday?..." Solaire said.

/*Flash Back...*/ (Third Person)

"Alright! It's done!" Fin said with glee as he held out his work.

"Woah! You sure work fast, despite being here for only like an hour!" Moonless complimented.

"Thanks! Now try out!" Fin said as he tossed the ring to Moonless.

 _Moonless held out his right hand and the ring slipped onto his middle finger. He then started to examined the ring with awe._

"Hmm...Wonder what this do?" Moonless asked no one in particular.

"Dunno, try it out maybe?" Ribbon said.

"Guess we are about to find out." Moonless said as he moved his right hand in front of the pendant.

 ***REJECTED***

"Huh? Didn't work?" Moonless said as he looked at the ring again, only with confusion this time.

"Maybe it was a dud?" Ribbon suggested.

"Hey! How would my work be a dud?!" Fin said defensively.

Moonless ignored him and said "Beats me..."

"Guess that didn't work out too well right Fin?" Moonless said.

 _Fin looked at the ground sadly with his ears drooping._

"No worries," Solaire said with a smile as she padded Fin's back reassuringly "There's no success without failure right? Not everyone's perfect."

Fin smiled and said "Your right, Thanks!"

Solaire giggled and said "No problem!"

Just then, the ring on Moonless's hand replied a voice command of ***SELF-DESTRUCT PLEASE***

"Wait wha-" But before Moonless can finish his sentence, he was cut off by a sudden explosion of the ring.

*KA-BOOM*

 _After the explosion and smoke subsides, everyone in the room was covered in dust. Luckily, everything was still in place._

Fin blinked before he said "Uh...What just happened?..."

Moonless coughed a cloud of smoke before he said "I could ask the same thing right now..."

"I think it was a spell that causes the user to explode?..." Ribbon said.

"Definitely..." Solaire said as she started to dust herself off.

/*Flash Back Ends...*/

"Hey! At least it actually worked! You can't call something that works a dud." Fin said as he crossed his arms.

"Riight...A one-time use Self-Destruct ring that nearly blew up our base..." Solaire said as she rolled her eyes.

"No one was hurt, set aside that the base is still in one piece. No harm done right?" Fin said with glee.

"Sure! Only you will have to do the laundry for our clothes that you ruined yesterday." Solaire said.

"What?! Since when was it my week to do the laundry?!" Fin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Since the second explosion occurred." Everyone except for Fin said in unison.

"Aww Shucks...Well, I do have an announcement though." Fin said cheerfully.

"Your mood sure changes quickly...So what is it?" Moonless asked.

Fin smiled before he held up a teal ring and said "It's done!"

Moonless smiled before Fin handed him the ring. "Thanks! Dud or no dud, you still work fast as lightning!"

"And this time," Fin said before he held up another teal ring. "I have another one!"

Moonless took the ring and examined it. "Wow, What's wrong Fin? This is great service!"

"Figured I should make another one since something tells me to do so." Fin explained.

Moonless nodded while examining the rings. He then said "Now that I have two new upgrades, I'm heading out!"

"Hunting for Mutants?" Fin asked.

 _Moonless replied with a nod as he headed for the door._

"If so I'm going too!" Ribbon said as she began to trail after Moonless.

"Have a safe trip!" Solaire said.

"I'm going too!" Fin said as he rushed past Ribbon and out the door that Moonless was holding..

"Huh?...Okay then..." Moonless said with a raised eyebrow.

NOTE: This means scene change by the way and sometimes time skip. Minor time skips are '...'

* * *

 _Moonless and Ribbon straddled at the side walks looking for signs of Mutants. Meanwhile, Fin were constantly appearing and disappearing from bushes and corners._

"What are you doing?..." Ribbon asked as Fin appeared out from a bush again.

"I was going to say...You seem very excited some reason." Moonless said.

"Crafting is only my part-time job, so I decided to level up today as your assistant." Fin said with motivation.

"Huh?..." Both Moonless and Ribbon said as they looked at each other before looking back at Fin. Much to their surprise, Fin was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Fin go?" Moonless asked.

 _Ribbon looked before she pointed her finger towards a Gallade-morph and Gardevoir-morph, the Gardevoir grabbed a cup of water before she poured the whole thing across the Gallade's face. Surprisingly, running full speed towards the couple is none other than Fin Hydro._

To Fin

"Excuse me lady, but that is no way to treat your boyfriend. No matter what he did wrong, there must be a way to negoiate this!" Fin said

 _The Gardevoir raised an eyebrow and looked at Fin like he was crazy or something._

"What are you talking about?" The Gardevoir said with her still raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I saw what you did to your boyfriend, don't act innocent when you just did that like five seconds ago!" Fin said

"Boyfriend? He's my brother!" The Gardevoir exclaimed.

"Huh?" Fin said as he looked at the Gallade before he looked back at the Gardevoir.

"Then...Why did you pour water across his face?..." Fin asked.

"He was passed out, I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't so I don't have a choice..." The Gardevoir explained.

"Oh..." Fin said as he stood there dumb folded.

"Wait...Why am I telling you this?" The Gardevoir said with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I uh..." Fin said as he struggled to find a good excuse for this situation.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss but I should've kept an eye on him," Moonless said as he grabbed Fin's shoulder. "You do your thing, We'll be leaving this instant."

"Sorry about that..." Ribbon said as she laughed nervously before she trailed behind Moonless and Fin.

 _As soon as they were far enough, Moonless started to scold Fin._

"What were you doing?" Moonless asked.

"Well...I thought they were a couple...So..." Fin said as he twitched his thumbs.

"I'm not saying you did bad, I'm just saying you could've observed before you take action." Moonless said.

"Observing what?..." Fin asked.

"The part where after the Gardevoir splashed water, she shook her brother again trying to wake him up?" Ribbon explained.

"She did? Maybe I wasn't paying attention then." Fin said.

"Or maybe you were focusing your attention on running..." Moonless said.

"Never thought about that." Fin admitted.

 _In react to his statement, all Moonless and Ribbon can do is sweat drop._

"Is he for real?..." Moonless said.

"I really hope he's not that absent-minded..." Ribbon said.

"But! Because of my mistake, I will redeem myself!" Fin said.

"Huh?..." was what Moonless said while Ribbon face palmed.

"Fin, just stop...That's enough for today..." Moonless began.

"NO!" Fin snapped.

 _Both Moonless and Ribbon were surprised and shocked by his sudden remark._

"I will show you with my own hands that I will succeed! I will not fail you!" Fin said as he ran.

 _Moonless and Ribbon shouted his name before chasing after him._

"Great...Where did he go now?..." Ribbon said

"Beats me...We let him out of sight for one second and he disappears..." Moonless said as he looked around for any signs of the blue Eeveelution. "Jeez, wherever he went, that guy runs faster than a Jolteon that knows Extreme Speed..." (Just clearing stuff up, I know for a fact that it is impossible but just for the heck of it, why not? #NotRatedFantasyForNoReason xD)

"Fin! Where are you!?" Moonless shouted.

"Let's split up and find him, We'll cover more ground that way." Ribbon suggested.

 _Moonless nodded as they both went separate ways in search of the hasty Vaporeon._

POV Change(Fin)

I just wanted to show Moonless that I am capable of becoming his assistant, instead now I'm failing at even showing some impression.

*'Man...I'm such a failure...'*

Just then, I bumped into someone considering I wasn't watching where I was going. I looked to see that I bumped into a Flareon-morph, suprisingly she was wearing a scarf during the time of summer. Well, guess that doesn't matter considering she is a Fire type.

"Opps, sorry about that."

The Flareon simply nodded as she then shifted her scarf over her mouth before she walked away looking down.

"Huh...What a quiet girl...Maybe she's shy?"

I shrugged it off as I continued walking while thinking of another strategy for my impression, until I hear screaming coming from the direction where the Flareon went.

POV Change(Flareon)

That was a little too close, I just don't like to be around strangers since it makes me uncomfortable.

*'I should get home ASAP...'* I thought as I shifted my scarf again and started to walk faster.

I know it is in the middle of the summer but I just don't like it when guys hit on me whenever they see me. As a result, I wear a scarf since it helps me avoid attention. Besides, I'm a Fire type so it's not as it is during the summer.

I was walking home just fine until I was disrupted when that Vaporeon bumped into me, luckily he wasn't the kind of person like most boys. Although the more thinking, the more uncomfortable I got. Not to mention I get Butterfrees when I'm around one; a unfamiliar one rather.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused only on heading home at the moment, until I was interrupted again. From around a corner, a mob of dark Gallades appeared and it appears to be led by a Dragalge.

*'I've seen many things before but what are these?...They don't look like the kinds they are...'*

"Get her!" The Dragalge commanded.

I was brought back to reality when the mob of Gallades started running at me. I tried to run but accidentally tripped and fell, I managed to get up but was cornered by the mob of Gallades. One of them raised an spear at me, to which I side stepped before I tackled him into the other Gallades. Seeing an opening, I took my chance and ran past the Gallades before they were able to corner me again. As a ran, I hear people screaming around me but I ignored and ran for my own life, since it looks like they were targeting me instead of other people. I kept running until another I was blocked by more Gallades in front of me. I turned to go back but was blocked by the other ones. They started advancing on me until a voice was heard.

"Surf!" said a familiar voice.

I turned to see the same Vaporeon from before. Using his attack Surf, he managed to push all the Gallades away, leaving an opening for escape.

"Hurry up and run!" was all he said until he grabbed my hands and escorted me away.

We both ran around and around, but we were constantly getting blocked when we turn around corners. Eventually, we were cornered again by the mob of Gallades.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, there's too many!" The Vaporeon exclaimed.

About five Gallades moved forward and raised their spears to attack us. One went straight at me as I closed my eyes to braced for pain that was about to come at me. Suprisingly, I didn't register any pain at all. I opened my eyes to see the Gallade in front of me collapse onto the ground. I turned to see that the Vaporeon's eyes were lid up. I raised an eyebrow until I hear another voice.

"One second late and it would've been rest in peace." said another voice.

I turned to see an Eevee standing there holding something that I'm oblivious to.

The Vaporeon to my left said "Moonless! Thank Arceus you're here!"

"Just consider yourself lucky that I managed to spot you, before you ran light speed again." Moonless said, whom I assumed was the Eevee

"Thank Arceus..." Fin said, whom I assumed was the Vaporeon.

POV Change(Moonless)

Luckily I made it just in time to fire my titanium bullets to prevent the Gallades from hurting Fin and the Flareon.

"One second late and it would've been rest in peace."

Right as I said that, the Flareon that was looking at Fin turned to my direction.

"Moonless! Thank Arceus you're here!" Fin exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes before I said "Just consider yourself lucky that I managed to spot you, before you ran light speed again."

"Thank Arceus..." Fin said with a sigh of relief.

However, that sigh of relief turned to a look of horror as another Gallade raised his spear at Fin.

"Moonless! Help me!" Fin shouted.

I smirked and chuckled lightly before I did a spin and fired five bullets, each one hitting a seperate Gallade. As soon as the Gallades were down, Fin took the chance to help the Flareon up and escorted her towards me.

"Not bad, at least you know when to help." I said.

Fin laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. The Flareon looked with confusion as if she was missing the point.

"Escort her away to a more safe distance."

"Can we watch at least?" Fin asked.

I sighed before I said "Fine but just make sure you won't get caught in the cross fire."

"Okay!" Fin said with glee as he escorted her to a more safe distance, leaving me to deal with the Minions.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform."

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"Now, it's Show Time!"

POV Change(Flareon)

I just witness the Eevee that saved the Vaporeon and I earlier turn into a Flareon. To be able to become a Flareon without the Fire stone? That's unbelievable.

"Um...Fin?"

Fin looked at me before he turned and said "Hmm? What's up?"

"Who is he?...You know...The Eevee whom you called Moonless?"

"Moonless is a mage." Fin said as he turned to spectate the battle.

*'A mage?...'* I thought as I looked in the direction of the Eevee...er...Flareon again.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _One Gallade charged at Moonless with a spear aiming towards his neck. Moonless side stepped as he then kicked the joint of the Gallade's leg before he grabbed his right arm and flipped him towards the other Gallades. The Gallade that Moonless flipped had knocked down four Gallades that were trying to sneak attack him from behind._

 _A Gallade went for a swing over Moonless' head, Moonless was not alarmed as he parried the attack with the frame of his gun. Moonless then twirled his gun on the spear until the tip is pointed directly at the chest of the Gallade, which Moonless then fired a bullet that caused the Gallade to fly back and land on top of two more Gallades._

 _After nearly all of his enemies are down, Moonless changes his gun to sword for the finishing attack._

"Finale Time!" Moonless said as he used his special.

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _Moonless then swung his sword twice; one horizontal and one vertical, forming a cross-crescent strike that sliced through the Gallades, leaving behind an explosion that engulfed their bodies._

"Only Minions..." Moonless said as he transforms back into an Eevee. "The roads clear Fin."

 _Right as he said that, both Fin and the Flareon walked up towards Moonless. Or at least the Flareon walked, Fin tackled Moonless into a death hug that was nearly squeezing the breath out of him._

"I know your thankful but can you let go of me now?" Moonless said as he was struggling to get out of Fin's grip.

"Sorry I got a little too excited." Fin said.

"So is she the Form?" Moonless asked.

"From the looks of it, yes." Fin answered.

Moonless walked up to the Flareon and asked "Are you okay?"

 _The Flareon only nodded in response to his question._

"My name is Moonless Night and he is Fin Hydro." Moonless said.

Fin waved his hand and then said "Hi!"

"N-nice to meet you...both..." the Flareon answered softly.

"So...um..." Moonless said before he looked at Fin.

"My name is Ember...Ember Ash" the Flareon said.

"Okay Ember, about those monsters before..." Moonless started.

"They're after the Mutant inside of me right?" Ember said.

Moonless tilted his head and asked "How did you know?"

"Fin or your apprentice told me before during your battle with those Minions." Ember explained.

Moonless grinned at Fin before he said "Nice job."

Fin rubbed the back of his head and said nervously "Well...I didn't really do anything..."

"I'll consider making you my assistant." Moonless said with a smirk.

"Thank you!" Fin said as he bowed his head.

 _Moonless chuckled lightly at his actions while Ember giggled._

"!...Watch out!" Moonless said as he pushed both Ember and Fin away from an in coming Dragon Pulse.

 _The Dragon Pulse misses and flew towards a tree, knocking it off its roots._

"Nice, although I shouldn't say that because I'll be disappointed if you didn't." said a voice.

 _Moonless turn towards the direction of the voice, to which he sees the Mutant that he defeated two days ago._

"Venom Claw!?" Moonless said in a shocked expression.

"Surprised to see me? You would have killed me if I didn't use Double Team the last second." Venom Claw said.

"So what are you here for? Revenge?" Moonless said with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"You're half right, because I'm also here for that Form next to the Vaporeon." Venom Claw said.

"Sure, go through me first." Moonless said without his grin leaving.

"Your ignorance will leave you defeated." Venom Claw said with a smirk.

"Says the one." Moonless said returning the smirk.

 _However, his smirk immediately disappeared when Venom Claw was no where in sight. Suddenly, Venom Claw appeared right in front of Moonless' face and dived in with a punch. In response to his attack, Moonless ducked to avoid the first attack and backed off when Venom Claw went for a uppercut._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Trans-" but gets cut off as Venom Claw went for a round kick on Moonless' neck.

 _Moonless repeated the same process as he dodged another blow coming from Venom Claw. However, he wasn't paying much attention as he backed off towards a tree. At the same time, Venom Claw prepared another punch for Moonless._

"Transform!"

 ***FLAME PLEASE***

 _Moonless then evaded the punch by running up the tree before jumping off over Venom Claw's head. Right as he was falling, a red circle appeared followed by a voice command._

 ***FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

 _Moonless landed as he grabbed Venom Claw's right shoulder, following with his left arm on Venom Claw's back, pinning him against the tree._

"That sure was close, would've hurt really badly if I didn't transform." Moonless said as he held his position into pinning Venom Claw.

 _Venom Claw smirked before he glows a faint blue, performing a Twister attack. Moonless took notice of this as he lets go of Venom Claw to avoid getting caught in the attack. Unfortunately, Venom Claw grabbed a hold of Moonless before he escaped the radius of Twister. The attack ended with both of them flying in opposite directions, with Moonless more injured than Venom Claw._

"Using Fire Spin when my Twister was active," Venom Claw said while he observed the damage done to him. "Wise move, dealing damage while it stops me from performing my attacks, allowing space for you to escape."

"Well, it ain't fair if I was the only one taking damage right?" Moonless said.

A smirk makes its way up to Venom Claw's face as he said "I suppose not, only you took more damage than I did."

"And that," Moonless said as he swapped rings. "Gives me another reason to end this quickly."

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

 _As Moonless transforms, Venom Claw just stood there with a grin plastered across his face._

 ***ABILITY** **REQUIEM STREAM** **GO***

 _Moonless glows turquoise in color, followed by a beam of light appearing that struck Venom Claw dead on. Much to Moonless' suprise, the attack didn't seem to have any effect on Venom Claw...No Scratch that, it didn't seem to do any damage at all!_

"What?!..." Moonless said with a pair of wide eyes.

 _Being the stubborn Moonless he is, he refused to believe that his attacks have no effect. Instead of changing forms, he used his ability ring again, ending with the same results._

Moonless shockingly looked at his ring before he said "M-My attacks have no effect!?..."

"Of course, the same tactics don't work twice in a row." Venom Claw said as he unleashed a powerful Dragon Pulse at Moonless.

 _However, being focused on his ring, Moonless had no idea a Dragon Pulse was headed towards his way. That is until someone decided to snap him out of his trance._

"Moonless! Watch out!" Fin shouted.

POV Change(Moonless)

I just stood there looking at my ability ring, not even realizing what was going on around me. Just completely deep in thoughts as I continued to look at the ring in shock. Until...

"Moonless! Watch out!" said a voice.

A shout reached through me as it snapped me out of my thoughts, right in time for me to notice a Dragon Pulse headed towards my way. Quickly, I dashed to the left, just barely avoiding the attack. I noticed that Venom Claw shifted, considering he was now facing my direction again. I then realized what that means.

*'Uh oh...'*

I was caught by surprise that the attack had hit me faster than I anticipated, causing me to fly backwards and crash into the ground.

Without giving me a chance to regain my balance, I saw that Venom Claw launched another blast of Dragon Pulse towards me. Knowing that even if I managed to dodge it with a dash, there would be a delay before I regain balance. By that time, I am completely vulnerable to attacks. As a result, I used a tactic that is common in movies, especially during gun fights.

As the attack launched at full speed, I constantly rolled to my left as the attack followed my every movement.

*'Good thing I went with plan B...Although I can't keep this up forever...'* I thought as I kept rolling to avoid the blast.

"What's the matter? Is our favorite hero having trouble? Can't wait to hang your head on my wall!" Venom Claw said with a laugh

I gritted my teeth as I continued rolling to avoid the attack. For a split second however, I noticed that the Dragon Pulse slows down and significantly gets weaker but it then catches back up and returns to its original position.

*'Maybe during that split second...'* I thought as a smile crept up my face.

I continued to roll while I counted the time between the 'gap' and when it resets.

*'1, 2, 3, 4, 5...'* I counted as it started to weaken a little bit but the speed remains the same.

*'6, 7, 8, 9, 10...'* I counted as it starts losing speed as well as falling behind.

*'1, 2, 3...'* I counted again before the attack regains its speed and reaching to the point where it barely hits me.

*'Okay, I got this.'*

*'1, 2, 3, 4, 5...'* I thought as the attack weakens but speed remains the same.

*'6, 7, 8, 9...'* I thought as the attack starts to fall behind.

"10!" I shouted as I slammed my left hand on the ground, giving me enough force to bounce my entire body off the ground.

Right at that moment, I can see that Venom Claw's expression was speechless as he continued to shift right. I looked down in time to see the Dragon Pulse attack pass by.

*'That timing...'* I thought as I took out my gun.

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, DARK***

While mid air, I moved my left hand in front of the gun's 'Special' sigil, which then activates the special attack. As I landed, I pointed the gun tip at Venom Claw before I fired a dark energy blast. My attack landed without a doubt, since being the position that Venom Claw was in, he was unable to move since Dragon Pulse was still active. A explosion was heard followed by smoke engulfing Venom Claw's surrounding.

*'Although I doubt I defeated him with one blast...'*

The smoke cleared to reveal that I was right, Venom Claw was still standing but it seems my dark energy blast did significant damage to him.

I changed my gun to sword mode as I charged in for the finish, what I didn't expect though was what happened next...

"Focus Blast!" Venom Claw commanded.

Those words registered very slowly through my mind. At first, it confuses me as it took a solid five seconds before I actually realized why he had used such an attack.

*'Oh no...'*

Before I was able to react, however, the air inside of me was knocked out by a violent force that collided with my chest. The last thing I remembered was I heard the shout of my name, the earth coming towards me at an amazing speed before darkness overtook me.

POV Change(Third Person)

"Focus Blast!" Venom Claw commanded as he charged up his last resort.

 _The attack made contact with Moonless' chest, knocking the air out of him while he flew from the blast. The second Moonless landed, he passed out from the violent attack as he transforms back into an Eevee._

"Moonless!" Fin shouted with concern.

"Ugh...Never thought I actually had to use this attack..." Venom Claw said as he limped away. "Guess I'll take care of the Form later..."

 _Both Fin and Ember rushed towards Moonless' side when Venom Claw was out of sight._

"Moonless! Moonless wake up!" Fin said as he shook him in attempt to get him to wake up.

"I think he's passed out...Shouldn't we get help?..." Ember said.

* * *

POV Change(Ribbon)

I have been searching for the past thirty minutes or so but there are no signs of Fin or even a single Mutant.

*'Guess I'll have to keep looking.'* I thought as I started to wander off in a random direction.

After a few minutes of walking, there was still no signs of anything.

*'Where can Fin be? Set aside Mutants, I haven't even seen a Minion!'* I thought.

I was startled when I suddenly felt a vibration.

"What was that?..."

I then felt the vibration again, only this time I knew what it was.

"Oh...It's my Walkie Talkie..."

"Hello? Mew what's wrong?..." I asked

My eyes widened as I said "What?! Moonless is!?..."


	8. Remember To Restore Your Power Points!

**Hey guys! Moonless here back with another chapter for my lovely readers. I have some good news and bad news. Good news are...you may be wondering, did I go to my cousin's house to get his posted? Actually, no I didn't. I actually posted this at home, my wifi is working again! YAY! It was fixed two days after I posted Chapter 7. Apparently, my computer didn't have the IP for my router...To think all my time spent trying to find out the problem and a simple task could've fixed everything...So yeah...derp :P. But anyways, now that my internet is back, I can post without going to my cousin's house. YEAH! Okay onto the bad news, school is almost starting and when it does...Just keep in mind that I will still be posting,(Story will NOT be on hold! I hope.) only not as frequent. So that's all I have to say...Have a nice day everyone, enjoy the chapter and I'll catch you guys later. Peace!**

 **I should really use these :P.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Remember To Restore Your Power Points!

/Scene Change/

POV Change(Third Person)

 _With the help of Ember, Fin had managed to get Moonless back to base. Right now, Solaire is tending Moonless' wounds with Recover while Fin, Mew and Ember sat across from them in silence, waiting patiently._

Solaire stops glowing before she said with a smile "Okay, he's all healed. Although it might take a while for him to be fully healed."

 _At that point, everyone breathe a sigh of relief. Just then, the door busted open revealing a anxious and worried Sylveon. Ribbon received the news from Fin about Moonless passing out, so she ran back to base as soon as possible._

"Is Moonless okay?..." Ribbon said between pants as she rushed over and knelt beside Moonless, looking at him with eyes of concern.

"Yeah, he's all healed up. I tended his wounds with Recover so he should wake up sooner or later." Solaire said

With that in mind, Ribbon seemed to have calmed down. "Thank Arceus...You're a savior Solaire." Ribbon said with a smile

"Teehee, no problem." Solaire said with glee

 _Ribbon then turned around to see the Flareon-morph sitting on the couch next to Fin._

"I don't think we have met before," Ribbon said as she stood up. "Shall we introduce ourselves? My name is Ribbon." Ribbon introduced as he held out her hand

"My name is Ember, nice to meet you Ribbon." Ember said with a smile as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ember." Ribbon said as she returned the smile

 _After the quick introduction, everyone else sat in silence, the only thing that can be heard is the ticks of the clock._

"So..." Ribbon said as she decided to break the awkward silence.

"Don't worry Ribbon, Fin had already explained everything to me, so you don't have to repeat yourself." Ember explained

"Alright then...But because of this, you know it is not safe for you to be alone right?..." Ribbon said

"I know...Being targeted means I couldn't go home or anywhere alone since there are chances of being attacked randomly." Ember said

"Of course, you can stay here until the whole thing blows over?" Fin suggested

"That can work but..." Ember said but she stops mid sentence as she bit her lips.

"But?..." Fin said

 _Just then, they hear grunting coming from the unconscious Eevee._

"Ugh..." Moonless groaned

"Moonless!" everyone exclaimed

Moonless opens his eyes a little bit before he asked weakly "Where am I?..."

"Your back at base, Fin and Ember carried you back here since you were unconscious." Mew said

 _Moonless nodded before he stood up but winced as the pain almost caused him to fall off the couch. Luckily for him, Ribbon caught him before he fully collapsed onto the floor._

"Man...That hit sure packed a punch..." Moonless said with his hand holding onto his chest

"You should lay down for now, it's gonna be a while before your fully healed." Ribbon said

 _Moonless nodded before he laid down on the couch again, making sure not to make his wounds any worse than it is._

"Although...Knowing how strong Moonless is...Who could've knocked him out?..." Mew said

"Venom Claw..." Moonless said.

"V-Venom Claw?!" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Moonless said.

"But didn't we defeat him together two days ago?" Ribbon said.

"I thought so too, but apparently he used Double Team before we finished him off. We ended up defeating his shadow rather than the original..." Moonless said.

"So he's alive is what you mean," Ribbon said, earning a nod from Moonless. "But that doesn't explain how you got knocked out. Sure he has type advantages over you, but you still have your Dark form..."

"Well...I had him on the ropes, that is until he used Focus Blast. I was confused at first but when I realized, it was too late. That's how I ended up where I'm at now." Moonless explained.

"I guess after the last time when you defeated him with your Dark form, he learned a Fighting move to counter." Ribbon said.

Moonless shrugged before he said "Yeah, Probably...Although lets not worry about that now since protecting Ember is more important."

"That reminds me, Ember what were you going to say before?" Fin asked.

"Well...I'm okay with staying here...only I do have a request..." Ember said.

"What would that be?" Mew asked, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I want to go home and get a book..." Ember said.

"A book? Nah it's fine, we got plenty of books here for you to read." Fin said.

"No! It's not a book for reading...I-It's my family album..." Ember said as she lowered her head.

Fin blinked before he said "Oh..."

"It means a lot to me...So I would like to keep it near me at all times..." Ember paused a moment before she said "It's my hope..."

 _At the mention of hope, it seemed to have drawn Moonless attention since he shifted into a sitting position._

"But...It's dangerous! Come on Moonless! Say something, don't just sit there...Say something!" Fin argued.

Moonless closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and said "Okay, you may get your family album."

Ember's eyes lit up as she said "Thank you! That means a lot to me!"

"Although I'll have Ribbon and Fin go with you, is that okay with you?" Moonless said.

"That's fine, since its someone that I know and trust." Ember said with a smile.

"But what about you Moonless?" Ribbon asked.

"I'll probably be stuck here for a while. Don't worry, I'll catch up to you guys as soon as I'm healed." Moonless said.

"Plus, We'll look after him while you guys are gone right Mew?" Solaire said.

Mew shrugged before she said "Well, looks like I'll have to baby sit again..."

"Okay with that settled, lets go get that album!" Fin said before he rushed out the door.

"Hey wait up!" Ember said as he ran after Fin. "First it's my album and second do you even know where to go?!"

The girls giggled while Moonless chuckled at the two energetic Eeveelutions.

"Well, guess I'll see you all later." Ribbon said as she began trailing behind the two.

"Wait Ribbon," Moonless said.

"Hmm?" Ribbon asked.

"I need to talk to you for one second..." Moonless said.

* * *

 _Ribbon, Ember and Fin were striding on the sidewalks on their way to Ember's house to retrieved her 'Hope'._

"Haha...Very funny Ember..." Fin said with crossed arms.

"Well, you did nearly blow up the base with that ring creation of yours..." Ember said as she tries to suppress her laughs.

"And now you have to also do our laundry for the rest of the week." Ribbon said.

"Man...I hate my life..." Fin said.

 _The girls could do nothing as they simply giggled at Fin's remark._

Fin decided to change the subject as he said "Anyways...Are we there yet?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Ember said.

"You must be excited since you seem very eager to get your family album." Ribbon said.

"Well...You can say it's the only thing left of my family..." Ember said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Ribbon asked.

"Well...My parents passed away a few years ago, when I was away for College...Looking back at the album is the only thing that brought me comfort..." Ember said.

"Oh...Sorry to hear that..." Ribbon said, along with Fin's ears drooping.

"Don't worry, I got over it as time went on...After all, if they're alive, they wouldn't want to see their daughter to be depressed right?" Ember said with a smile.

 _Ribbon and Fin nodded in agreement, along with their smile returning._

"Is that what it is? Because I sure would know what to do now~" said a voice.

"That voice! Show yourself Venom Claw!" Ribbon shouted.

 _As soon as she said that, Venom Claw flew down instantaneously in his morph form, landing as he changed into his Mutant form._

"Surprised to see me?" Venom Claw said.

"Not really, since I'm about to return you the favor you gave to Moonless." Ribbon said.

"Oh, I'll love to see you try." Venom Claw said.

"Fin, go with Ember to her house to get her album." Ribbon said.

"What about you?" Ember asked.

"I'll hold him off. Remember, as soon as you get that album, run back to base. I'll meet you there." Ribbon said.

"That won't be necessary..." Venom Claw said.

Ribbon glared as she said "What do you mean?"

 _Venom Claw smirked before he took out a book made out of black leather._

"T-That's my album!" Ember said with wide eyes.

"Venom Claw...What did you do?" Ribbon spat with venom in her voice.

"Oh nothing, I just busted into the Form's house and took this, figured it would come in use. From the looks of it, its been proven." Venom Claw as he said devilishly.

 _The next thing Venom Claw did sent Ember into tears, Venom Claw threw the book into the air before he used Dragon Pulse that torn through the whole book, leaving behind scraps of paper._

"No..." Ember said as an image flashed in her mind, revealing a Flareon, smiling as she looked at her album. Suddenly, a purple crack appeared through the middle.

 _Ember then fell to her knees, with tears forming and falling down her eyes._

"Ember!" Ribbon said. The Sylveon then turned towards the Dragagle-Mutant, glaring daggers at him. "You're not getting away with this!"

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE***

"Transform!"

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE***

"Fusion Cross!"

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE***

"Fin, take care of Ember." Ribbon said before she withdrew her sword-adjusted GunXword.

"Lets see how strong you have gotten!" Venom Claw said as he formed a katana with poison in his hand.

 _Venom Claw charged in with a swing across Ribbon's head. Ribbon slid in response to his attack, dodging the swing before she sliced Venom Claw's chest diagonally. As she slid past Venom Claw, Ribbon changed her sword to gun before she slammed her left hand against the ground, giving her momentum to do a flip into the air while she fired three rounds of bullets. All three bullets connected with his chest, stumbling Venom Claw from from his position._

"Impressive...Seems like your powers have gone up as well..." Venom Claw complimented.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere." Ribbon said as she fired three more rounds.

 _However, instead of hitting Venom Claw, the bullets collided on the ground, providing temporarily distraction. Giving the chance, Ribbon fired a Shadow Ball at Venom Claw. The attack exploded on his stomach, causing him to fly backwards._

Ribbon began "When there's a beginning, there's an-" but was cut off as she hear shouting coming from Fin.

"Ribbon! The Mutant is about to be born!" Fin shouted.

Ribbon looked in horror to see purple cracks forming on Ember.

"Oh no!" Ribbon said as she began running towards Ember but was stopped as she was sent flying into a tree by a Sludge Wave.

"You are not interfering!" Venom Claw said before she turned to Ember. "Now, give into despair and bring forward a new Mutant!"

"N-No..." Ribbon said as she struggled to stand.

Ember continued to cry while saying "My hope is...gone..."

"Don't give up! You said you wouldn't want your parents to see you like this. So don't let them down now!" Ribbon shouted.

"Don't waste your lungs Mage, there's nothing you can do."

POV Change(Ember)

My life has been ruined...My album, my hope...gone...the only thing that still mattered in my life is now gone...

"My hope is...gone..."

"Don't give up! You said you wouldn't want your parents to see you like this. So don't let them down now!" Ribbon shouted.

Those words that Ribbon just shouted at me repeated in my mind over and over, allowing me to remember what I said to them before.

*'She's right, I can't give up...I wouldn't want my parents to see me like this. I haven't come this far for my life to be taken. Mom...Dad...I won't let you down.'*

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" I screamed as the image from before appeared in my mind, only this time the cracks turned yellow as it starts to disappear. I saw a poke-morph similar to me but it turned into another figure with a V shape on its head before I was brought back to reality.

POV Change(Third Person)

"What?! T-That's impossible!" Venom Claw exclaimed.

 _However, Venom Claw should've payed attention since the next thing that happened was him being sent flying by a Psyshock to the face._

"Maybe you should pay more attention." Ribbon said with a smirk.

"Damn you!" Venom Claw said.

 _Venom Claw fired a Sludge Wave, in which Ribbon countered the attack with Protect, cancelling it from having any effect._

"I'm not done with you yet! I'll be back!" Venom Claw said before he used Smoke Screen, creating a cloud of smoke for him to escape.

"He got away..." Ribbon said to no one in particular.

 _Ribbon then rushed over to Ember. Surprisingly, she was in good condition with no signs of the Mutant being born._

"T-The Mutant is gone?..." Fin said.

"Ribbon...What just happened?..." Ember said in confusion.

"You suppressed the Mutant back into you, which means..." Ribbon said.

"Which means?..." Ember asked.

"You have earned the potential of becoming a Wizard, or Mage if that's how you want to call it." Ribbon explained (To clear stuff up, they are all Mages including Moonless. The reason why Moonless is called 'Wizard' is because that is his code name. Just clearing stuff up for those who are confused.)

"I have what?" Ember asked in surprise.

"You have earned the potential to become a Mage, like Moonless and I." Ribbon said.

"Like you and Moonless?" Ember asked dumb folded.

"Yes, although there is only way to fully determine it." Ribbon said.

"Which is?" Ember asked.

Ribbon took out a ring, the same one that Moonless given to her before she left the base.

/*Flash Back...*/ (Ribbon's POV)

Right when I was about to leave, I was stopped when Moonless suddenly called out to me.

"Wait Ribbon," Moonless said.

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you for one second..." Moonless said.

"Sure what is it?"

"I know this seems random but I want you to hold onto this, just in case." Moonless said as he took out a ring.

I took the ring and examined it, it looks familiar. Realizing what it was, I took out another ring and compared it. The rings were in fact identical to each other, it was the same ring that Moonless used to enter my Mentality Zone.

"Um...But why are you giving me this?"

"Just in case, you never know if it will come in handy. Also, keep in mind that Mentality Zones are consisted only of the most treasured part of the person's life." Moonless said

"Okay then, thanks!"

Moonless nodded and said "No problem."

/*Flash Back Ends...*/

POV Change(Ribbon)

*'So if I remember correctly, all I have to do is have her use the spell in order for this to work.'*

"Ember, can I borrow your hand for a second?"

"Sure...Why?" Ember asked.

"Well if we are going to find out if you have the potentials, we will need to ask the 'Mentguard' inside of you."

"Okay?..." Ember said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fin do you mind staying here and wait for us to finish?"

"Sure, go ahead! I'll scout around to make sure the coast is clear." Fin replied.

I nodded before I equipped the ring on Ember's right middle finger before engaging the ring's spell. ***TRANSPORT ACTIVATE***

A pink circle appeared, instead of the yellow one that I have last seen.

*'That's weird...It was yellow last time if I recalled...'* I thought but I shrugged it off since when I used my other spells, it was pink as well.

"Lets go, also do not let go of my hands until we reach your Mentality Zone."

Ember simply nodded as she held onto my hands. We entered through the circle and into Ember's Mentality Zone; from the looks of it, it seems like Ember's house.

*'So this is her Mentality Zone?...'*

"Umm...Ribbon? Are you sure we are in my 'Mentality Zone'? It sure seems like I'm back at home rather...More importantly, why is there another one of me?" Ember said

I observed to see the Flareon sitting on a couch, looking at a photo album. Guessing from the looks, it seems to be Ember's best memory.

"Is this...the moment that you treasured for most of your life?"

"How did you know?" Ember asked.

I recalled what Moonless told me and explained "A Mentality Zone is created from the best memories or moments of the person's life. Guessing from the looks of it, I just assumed it was the best memory of your life."

"Huh...Great guess." Ember complimented, amazed at how I catch onto things quickly.

I rubbed my head and laughed nervously. Although I deadpanned as soon as I remembered that we were here to determine her status, not to look into her past.

"Okay we got carried away...Almost forgot what we were here for..." I admitted, earning a light giggle from Ember.

I then turned to a random direction, calling out for Ember's Mentguard "Hey! I know your here! I'm here to find out if Ember is also a part of the 'Chosen Ones'! So please show yourself, Mentguard of Ember!"

We heard giggles, since both our ears perked up. Just then, a flash of light appeared in front of us, causing both of us to shield our eyes. Even through the light, I can see a figure with a V-shape on its head. The light disperses to reveal the Victory Pokemon, Victini.

"Hello!" it said with glee.

"Um...Hi?" I said in more of a question than a greeting.

Victini turned to Ember and waved in front of her face. I raised an eyebrow but I quickly realized the second I glanced over at Ember. She stood there dumb folded, staring at Victini with wide eyes. Apparently, with Victini waving in front of her had snapped her out of her trance.

"My Mentguard is the Victory Pokemon, Victini?!" Ember squealed.

"Um...Yeah...All the Chosens' Mentguards are Legendaries...I just forgot to mention..."

"Oh my Arceus!" Ember squealed.

"Okay...enough of that..." I cleared my throat, before I turned to Victini. "Victini, you know what I'm here for right?" I asked, earning a nod from her. "So...is Ember chosen?..."

Victini puts on a thinking face as she said "That is up to her to decide."

Utterly confused at her words, I asked "What do you mean? Isn't it determined by the Mentguards?..."

"To answer your question, yes she is chosen. Second, what I mean was the choice to become a Mage is completely up to her." Victini said.

I rolled my eyes before I turned to Ember and asked "So Ember, would you like to become a Mage?"

"I-I don't know...I mean, I would love to but its...its just so...sudden...that it seems more like a dream than reality..." Ember said.

"Then try the old custom way to see if your dreaming..."

To my surprise, Ember ACTUALLY nodded before she pinched herself to the point where our ear drums nearly popped out.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming." Ember said with a light tear rolling her eyes.

"The choice is yours." Victini said with her hands still covering her ears.

* * *

-Third Person-

 _A worn-out Dragalge-Mutant in his morph form treads slowly, limping across the ground of the ware house. He had underestimated Ribbon ever since their last battle, costing him nearly his life._

"Damn you Mage, this is not over yet..." Venom Claw said as he drank a Hyper Potion. "I'll make sure your head is the second on my wall!"

"Hold on, Venom Claw." said a voice as the figure walks out of the shadows, revealing Sabrina in her morph form.

 _Venom Claw tensed up before he turned around, only to spot Sabrina standing there._

"Oh good...I thought he was here too..." Venom Claw said.

"What? You want Lord Ideal here?" Sabrina asked.

"No No No! No thanks!" Venom Claw said.

"Never mind that, change of plans, I need you to kill that Form..." Sabrina said.

"Kill the Form? Why? I thought we were suppose to drive it to despair." Venom Claw questioned, tilting his head.

"That is true, but if the Form doesn't give into despair...Chances are, the Form will become a Mage..." Sabrina said.

"What?!" Venom Claw exclaimed

"And if that happens...the Mages will strengthen in numbers, making our goals more difficult," Sabrina paused for a moment before she said "For the goal of Lord Darkness and the sake of our Mutant race...Venom Claw, I need you to take out that Form..."

"OF course...If I don't...Then we are all screwed..."

"Good...It is the best time to strike now considering Wizard is down, and the only thing that is preventing you is that Mage." Sabrina said.

 _Venom Claw nodded before transforming back into his Mutant form as he took off through the sky._

* * *

 _What seemed like minutes were really like seconds before Venom Claw landed on the same spot where he had last spotted the three Eeveelutions._

"Now...Where are they?..." Venom Claw said as he narrowed his eyes

"Thought you would never show up..." Ribbon said as she appeared from behind a tree. "Let me guess, you are here for Ember? You can forget about that, if she suppressed her despair, she can do it again."

"Well you're wrong, I'm here to kill both you AND the Form!" Venom Claw said as he shot a Shadow Ball at Ribbon, creating a cloud of smoke around her after an explosion.

 _A light shone and dispersed the cloud of smoke, revealing Ribbon in her Primal Form._

"That's not gonna happen as long as I'm alive!" Ribbon shouted

"Riight...Not to ruin your motivation of winning...but I just drank a Hyper Potion, and I doubt you even healed up in the past 10 minutes..." Venom Claw said.

 _Ribbon stood there with a blank face before a smile made its way up. As a smile appeared, Ribbon just stood there laughing._

Venom Claw looked at her as if she's crazy and asked "What's so funny?"

Ribbon calmed down, smirking while she said "Who needs to heal when you have the strength in numbers?"

"Hm?" was all Venom Claw said until he heard a similar voice command.

 ***TELEPORT ACTIVATE***

 _A orange circle appeared next to Ribbon as it started moving downwards. As it moves, a trail of light follows to form a figure. When the circle disappears, the light fades away to reveal no one other than Ember._

Ribbon smiled before she said "So you made up your mind?"

 _Ember grins before she moved her right hand in front of her orange, fiery pendant._ (It means the pendant resembles the shape of fire and its orange in color, just pointing it out.)

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE***

"Transform." Ember said as she placed a orange ring on her left middle finger.

 _Ember goes for a spin before she moved her hand in front of her pendant._

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE***

 _The pendant starts to shine brightly, like when the first time Ribbon transformed._

"Fusion Cross!" Ember said before the bright light engulfs her completely.

 _Even through the light, Ribbon was able to see the figure of her friend changing shape. On the other hand, Venom Claw was struggling to see what was going on since the light is meant to blind its enemies and not allies._ (Don't ask how.)

"I'll take that as a yes." Ribbon said

 _After what it seems like eternity, the light suddenly disperses into a flash, signaling that Ember's transformation has been complete. After the flash faded, standing there was a transformed or rather Primal Flareon-morph. She is still like the Flareon before, the only difference is instead of having the fur on her head, neck and tail, it is replaced with blazing flame. Like REAL fire._

Venom Claw looked at Ember with a eyes the size of baseballs before he asked "Y-You're a Mage!?"

Ember smirked before she introduced "That's right, I'm the Fire Wizard! Although I prefer to be known as Primal Mage: Fire!"

 _Venom Claw gritted his teeth before he unleashed two powerful Sludge Waves at Ribbon and Ember, to which Ribbon repelled with Psyshock as Ember cancelled with Heat Wave._

 _Ember unleashed a Flamethrower at Venom Claw, to which he smirked at the attack. Little did he know, she secretly added a Will-O-Wisp to the attack. Resulting in an instant burn effect to Venom Claw. Despite the pain and burn, Venom Claw gritted his teeth as he charged up two Shadow Balls in both his hands before he took a spin and flung both attacks._

 _As both attacks started closing in on Ribbon and Ember, they performed a double spell._

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE***

 _Both Ribbon and Ember took out a GunXword, with Ember's being orange and Ribbon's being pink._

Ribbon looks over at Ember for a seccond, saying "When there's a beginning," before she glances back and starts advancing towards her enemy.

"Then I'll go with..." Ember thought for a second before a grin appears. "It's time to end this!"

 _They changed their weapon's gun forms into swords as they charged towards the in coming attacks. The second before the attacks hit, they both swung their swords, slicing the attacks in half while the remains of the attack exploded on the ground behind them. Venom Claw looked gave a death glare as he summoned his katana. He then charges forward with the katana in hand._

 _Ribbon went for a slide kick in attempt to knock Venom Claw off his feet, to which Venom Claw dodged with a spin forward. As he spun mid air, he smirked as he looked down to see Ribbon slide by._

"Ember! Now!" Ribbon shouted.

 _At the mention of Ember's name, Venom Claw's smirk completely disappeared since he had forgotten that he was fighting TWO enemies. The second he realized, it was already too late as Ember appeared in front of him before she slash past his stomach. After the slash, Venom Claw landed with a thud as he rolled across the ground, grasping onto his stomach. He manages to get back onto his feet, only to be met by two more slashes across his ribs. He reached out to grab one of the girls, but was knocked flying as they both stabbed Venom Claw's chest with their swords._

"What do you think of that?" Ribbon and Ember said in unison.

 _At that point, Venom Claw had completely lost it. He charged in and started fighting senselessly, not caring what was going on around him. He was out to kill, both Ribbon and Ember._

"I...will...KILL YOU!" Venom Claw snapped as he unleashed a powerful Surf attack, catching thm both off guard as the attack landed a critcal hit on Ribbon and a super effective hit on Ember.

 _Ribbon and Ember groaned as they were now the ones struggling to get back onto their feet._

"Wow, never thought he will have Surf in his arsenal...That attack sure hurt..." Ember groaned.

"Yeah...Even thought it doesn't affect me as much...The attack landed a critical..." Ribbon said.

 _Their conversations were cut short as Venom Claw ran towards the both of them. By that time, Ribbon and Ember had pretty much gotten up as they looked at each other before giving a nod. Since Venom Claw was charging aimlessly, Ribbon and Ember both slid before they sliced at his legs, causing him to flip over and land on his face. At that same moment, Ribbon and Ember slid to a stop as they spun themselves up. Taking the chance, they decided to finish off Venom Claw while he was down. Ribbon readjusts her sword back into a gun and activated her sigil while Ember activated her sigil in sword mode._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE*** replied from Ember's sword as the blade gets covered in fire.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE*** replied from Ribbon's gun as the tip gets coated into a pink ball of Fairy energy.

 _Ember sliced an orange-crescent attack at Venom Claw while Ribbon charged up energy in her gun and fired a Fairy energy blast. By the time Venom Claw had stood up, both attacks merged into a crescent blast as the attack headed towards him. Venom Claw however, was not alarmed as he charged up two Focus Blast in his hands. He then combined both attacks into one huge blast that had deflected the Fire and Fairy Eeveelution's attack._

"It didn't do anything!" Ember cried.

"Oh no..." Ribbon said.

 _They were taken by surprise as they were launched by a Focus Blast. They both crashed through trees before they landed on their backs, gritting their teeth in pain._

"Man...How did he deflect that?..." Ember whined as she looked over at Ribbon.

"I guess his rage had also boosted his powers..." Ribbon said while she struggled into a sitting position.

Venom Claw appeared in front of the two as he began laughing like a maniac. "You fools can dream all you want but you can forget about defeating me!"

"Well, you can forget about that too since we ARE going to defeat you!" Ember said.

"Hm...In that case, then die!" Venom Claw said as he prepares to deal one last blow, before all his movements are stopped by a cloud of spores.

 _A beam of light suddenly appeared above Ribbon and Ember. In a matter of seconds, the the injuries and wounds on them were gone._

"What?!..." Venom Claw said

"Huh?..." Ember said

"What happened?..." Ribbon asked

"You really should learn how to treat ladies." said a voice behind Ribbon and Ember.

"Ribbon! Ember!" said a familiar joyful voice.

"That voice!..." the three said in unison, although Venom Claw said in more of a grunt since the situation for him was not good.

 _They all turned towards the direction of the voice, to be greeted by a cheerful Vaporeon, as well as a Leafeon. Like always, it is easy to tell with the teal eyes._

"Moonless! Fin!" Ember and Ribbon exclaimed happily.

"Miss me?" Moonless smirked as he winked.

 _Ember returned the smirk while Ribbon lightly blushed at his remark._

"S-Shut up..." Ribbon said, earning a shrug from Moonless as he focused onto Venom Claw.

"Although Fin, you didn't have to run back to base to get me." Moonless said.

"Heh Heh...Kinda forgot my Walkie Talkie...So..." Fin said

"Save it for later, take care of them for now." Moonless said.

"Right." Fin said as he rushed over to the girls.

"You..." Venom Claw growled.

"Can't keep a good man down." Moonless said with a smirk.

"You're mocking me?" Venom Claw growled with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not." Moonless said with a shrug.

 _Venom Claw got into a battle stance as Moonless prepared into his as well._

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"Well..." Moonless started as he looked at his ring. "Now that the star is back...It's...Show Time!"

 _Venom Claw growled before he lunged himself at Moonless with a katana. As Venom Claw swung his katana, Moonless did a flip spin over the attack. While mid air, he secretly activated his Connection Spell. The second Moonless landed behind Venom Claw, he shot three bullets straight at his back. The impact of the three bullets had sent Venom Claw sprawling into a bench, breaking it on contact. Surprisingly, Venom Claw recovered quickly even after that violent blow. From the looks of it, it seems like the pain isn't even bothering him. Suddenly, Venom Claw formed a giant Shadow Ball in his hand before he shot it at Moonless._

 _The Shadow Ball exploded, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. The cloud of smoke was blown away suddenly, revealing a blue-ringed Umbreon followed by a voice command._

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

 _Moonless did a spin while shooting multiple bullets, with all bullets closing in on Venom Claw. Venom Claw took notice of the in coming titanium bullets, since knowing it is impossible to dodge it, he stood into a defensive stance to tank the hits. However, instead of hitting its targets, the bullets exploded on the ground near him, temporarily flinching Venom Claw._

POV Change(Moonless)

*'Now's my chance...'*

Seeing an opening, I closed in for the finish as I changed my gun into sword. As I was closing in, I noticed something forming in Venom Claw's hands, which caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Moonless! Watch out!" Ribbon shouted.

"TOO LATE!" Venom Claw said with a Focus Blast attack charged in his hands.

I simply just stood there, smirking as Venom Claw fired away his Focus Blast.

"Run!" Ember shouted.

*'Lets see if my prediction is right...'* I thought as I continued to smirk.

POV Change(Ribbon)

Moonless started moving in for a finishing attack, I was enjoying the fight until I saw a Focus Blast attack charging in Venom Claw's hands.

*'If that Focus Blast hits...'*

"Moonless! Watch out!"

"TOO LATE!" Venom Claw said with a Focus Blast fully charged in his hands.

The attack went straight at Moonless with an extremely high velocity. Surprisingly, Moonless stood there smirking as the attack continued to fly at him.

"Run!" Ember shouted

As the attack closes in, both Ember and I closed our eyes to avoid the sight. We couldn't stand the sight of Moonless getting the air knocked out of him. Much to our surprise, not a scream nor a sound of pain could be heard.

I was utterly confused at the silence; I'm guessing Ember's confused as well since we both opened our eyes simultaneously. We glanced at direction of Venom Claw and Moonless. They were still in the same place as before, only Moonless' smirk seemed to have grown while Venom Claw's expression was replaced with one of shock.

POV Change(Third Person)

"W-What?!..." Venom Claw said

"You might be wondering, why didn't your Focus Blast affect me? Well, I'm pretty sure you used up all your Power Points for Focus Blast.

"T-That's impossible!" Venom Claw said shakily.

"It is possible, the first one knocked me out. The second and third were used up when you deflected the combined attacks. Finally, your fourth and fifth were used to attack Ribbon and Ember," Moonless explained

"Focus Blast consist of only 5 Power Points, I doubt you even drank an Ether or Elixir Potion considering the color of Hyper Potion is all I see on your mouth." Moonless added with a smirk.

"Grr..." Venom Claw growled as he wiped the excess liquid off his mouth.

"Since you no longer have a fighting type...It's time to use you as a target practice for my new form." Moonless said as he swapped his dark one with a teal one. (Finally, right?)

 ***FROST PLEASE***

 _The air temperature seemed to have dropped suddenly in before a strong gust of wind kicked up. While a gust of icy wind was blowing, a teal-colored circle seemed to be in the middle of it. The circle flew towards Moonless from behind but comes to a stop when a voice command replied._

 ***ICE, ICE, ICE ICE ICE ICE*** (Seems legit xD)

 _In a matter of seconds, the transformation ended with a gust of icy wind blowing off of Moonless. The wind subsided to reveal Moonless in no longer an Umbreon but a Glaceon form._

 _Ember, Ribbon and Fin stared in awe at Moonless' new form. They wanted to say something but they were too busy admiring._

"It's...It's a new form!" Ribbon exclaimed.

"M-Moonless is now a Glaceon!" Ember said.

"YEAH! MY CRAFTSMANSHIP SUCCEEDED!" Fin shouted.

Moonless left a breath of mist as he exhaled, before he looked at his ring and said "Wow, I can even feel how cold it is while in this form!"

 _The second Moonless turns to face Venom Claw, he stood there with wide eyes. For once, Venom Claw was actually scared since his eyes are consisted of fear...Nothing but fear._

"Y-Y-You...have...b-become a...a...Glaceon?..." Venom Claw asked shakily.

"Um, yeah...Aren't I one now?" Moonless said with a smirk.

 _Venom Claw's eyes filled with fear was suddenly replaced with rage, as he blasted a Dragon Pulse at Moonless. Moonless was not surprised as repelled the attack with an Ice Beam._

"NO! I refuse!" Venom Claw said as he threw a Focus Blast at Moonless.

Moonless smirks as he said "Did you forget? You no longer have Power Points for your Focus Blast."

 _At this point, Venom Claw starts backing away from Moonless. Moonless took notice of this and decides to toy with him for a while._

Moonless started walking towards him, mocking him by saying "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little Ice type like me?"

 _Venom Claw was practically shaking at this point. Although the second he looks over at the three Eeveelutions, a smirk crept up to his face._

"You made a big mistake...SLUDGE WAVE!" Venom Claw cried.

Moonless side stepped before he said "Yeah yeah, your wasting your breath...I can dodge all day you know."

 _Venom Claw smirks before he pointed towards Ribbon and the others._

 _Moonless' eyes widened, sure he can toy with Venom Claw but he left his friends completely in the open...Not to mention that the Sludge Wave is head directly at them!._

At this point, he stopped toying with Venom Claw as he jumped in the way of the attack to shield his friends from harm.

"Ughh..." Moonless grunted.

"Moonless!" Ribbon, Ember and Fin said in unison.

"Are you okay?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Moonless.

"TAKE THIS!" Venom Claw shouted behind Moonless.

 _Moonless turned around to see Venom Claw charging up three attacks at once; Sludge Wave with his hands, Dragon Pulse with his mouth and Surf with his feet._

"Oh boy..." Moonless mumbled.

"You can dodge this but if you do, your precious friends will be gone!" Venom Claw said before he launched his triple attacks directly at them.

POV Change(Moonless)

*'Damn it...He's right...If I do, then my friends will be in danger...'*

I clenched my eyes tight as I thought *'What should I do!?...'*

Just then, a teal light shone faintly in my pocket. I took out object and it reveals to be the other teal ring.

*'Maybe...'*

I clenched the ring in my hands before equipping it. "IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!" I shouted while activating the spell.

 ***ABILITY CRYSTALLIZE GO***

I held my hand forwards while I clenched my eyes shut, hoping for the best.

Couple minutes have passed and I re-opened my eyes to see an ice wall in front of me. I quickly turned around to see all of my friends sitting there, dumb folded.

I breathe a sigh of relief before I turned back towards the wall. Much to my surprise, the ice wall was blocking Venom Claw's attacks from reaching us.

*'So this Ability Spell allows me to create a protective wall? Awesome!.'*

"Moonless...What happened?..." Ribbon asked.

"My new ability ring apparently creates a protective wall. Since from the looks of it, this is what saved us."

"Now...Shall we finish this?" I asked Ember and Ribbon.

POV Change(Third Person)

"Now...Shall we finish this?" Moonless asked the girls, earning a nod as well as a smirk from both of them.

Since the wall is transparent, they can see Venom Claw standing there with a shock expression.

He asked "H-How did you?..."

"Sorry but today is just not your day," Moonless said as the ice wall starts to melt away. "Let this be a lesson to you...remember to restore your Power Points!"

"Time to finish this...Finale Time! Ice Beam!" Moonless said.

"There's an end! Moon Blast!" Ribbon said.

"Let's wrap this up! Flame Thrower!" Ember shouted.

"Take this! Triple Finish!" the Eeveelutions said simultaneously.

 _The three beams merged before striking Venom Claw head on, causing him to scream in pain. The attacks ended with Venom Claw collapsing on the ground before an explosion occurs._

"Phew..." Moonless breathe before transforming back into an Eevee.

"The End..." Ribbon said as she reverted back into her normal form.

"Victory." Ember said as she turns back into her usual self.

"That...was..." Fin started.

"Awesome?" Moonless, Ribbon and Ember completed the sentence in unison. Fin nodded before they all broke into laughter.

"Now that's out of the way, there's one more thing to do..." Ribbon stated.

"I'll get to that in a second...With our face off against Venom Claw this time, it proves to show that our jobs as Mages are not going to be any easier. Even so, we cannot let anymore people to be sacrificed to their satanic rituals, we must stop the Mutants' plans. That's our duty as the Chosen Ones...Are we clear team!?" Moonless said

"Yes Sir!" Everyone else replied.

"Good..." Moonless replied with a smile.

"Wait...you said 'team' a second ago, and I'm not part of it...yet..." Ember said with her ears drooping. Her ears then perked up before she asked "Wait! Does that mean what I think it is?!"

Moonless face palmed while Ribbon dead panned. "Unless you want me to change my mind..." Moonless said teasingly.

"No No No! I would love to be a part of Team WorldGuard!" Ember said.

Moonless grinned before he, Ribbon and Fin shouted "Welcome the team, Ember!"

"Thank you very much! Please to work with you all!" Ember said.

"Now...With that out of the way...Race you all back to base!" Moonless said before he takes off running.

"Oh your're on!" Ribbon said as she ran after Moonless.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Fin said as he ran after them.

Ember giggled before she said "I could get use to this."

"Hey! You coming or not?!" Fin shouted back.

"You bet!" Ember said as she trailed behind the rest of the group.

* * *

POV Change(Ideal)

"Hmm...All I require is two more..." I said before I turned to look at a picture, one consisting of a Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom.

"All I need is two more and I can bring you two back...alive..." I said while I brushed my hands across the Reshiram and Zekrom in the picture, making sure to brush the Kyurem last.

"All I need is two...more..."

* * *

 **I also forgot to say...I felt bad for taking so long to post Chapter 7, so I went overdrive to get Chapter 8 posted for all you beloved readers. Now that's done... *Looks over at all the coffee mugs on the table next to me* *Sigh* I need to clean up this mess...And get a good night sleep...(A partial is actually true, I actually stayed up to two and three in the morning at one point. The coffee part is fake...I don't drink coffee. :P)**

 **P.S. Sorry to people who likes coffee.**


	9. Why Is He After Us?

Chapter Nine: Why Is He After Us?...

-Third Person-

 _It was a pretty fine day for everyone at the base of Team WorldGuard._

"Erh...O..ww..."

 _Well, except for our fine little craftsmen._

 _Right at that moment, a Flareon entered the living room, her arms raised high as she stretched._

"Good morning everyone..." Ember yawned as she rubbed her eyes while entering the living room.

 _She was about to turn go into the meeting room before her attention was caught on the Vaporeon. Fin laid side-ways on the living room couch, with some apparently reason, his hands wrapped around his stomach._

Ember blinked slowly before she asked "What's wrong?..."

Fin managed a sitting position and replied between pauses, "I...feel like...I'm going to...burst..." while sporting a face full of pain.

"Huh?" Ember said with a raised eyebrow. Her expression was then immediately replaced with one of concern. "Wait...It's not a Mutant, is it?!"

 _At this point, Fin had both eyes shut tight as he gritted his teeth._

"Hey! Hold on!" Ember said as she shook his shoulders.

"He just overate." Solaire said, appearing out of the doorway leading to the meeting room.

"...Eh?" Ember said before she turns her attention towards another voice.

"To be specific...He thought it was a good idea to put ice cream on his Poke Puffs..." Moonless said as he came out of the kitchen along with Ribbon trailing behind, holding a pack of ice.

"Here." Ribbon said as she lightly tossed the pack of ice at Fin, in which he had barely manage to catch.

 _Ember turns back to Fin, blinking before her expression turns to one of irritation._

"Really?..." Ember said as she pushed Fin back to his original laid-down position. "Don't scare me like that..." Ember said before she sat across from Fin.

"But it's really painful!" Fin argued as he nearly fell off the couch, but he caught himself on the table from falling completely.

"No one told you to experiment with food..." Solaire said, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Hey...Moonless? You don't happen to have a magic of curing stomach problems right? If so, can you help me fix this?..." Fin pleaded.

"Listen. As powerful as we seem, we mages have limitations as well." Moonless said as he sat down next to Ember.

"No way!~...There must be something you can do." Fin whined.

"Or perhaps, if you say 'Alakazam' constantly, the pain might go away." Moonless said, getting a laugh from everyone else.

 _A flash of light was seen before it disappears, revealing Mew in her morph form._

The New Species Pokemon sighed. "Alright...Enough with the whining. Here, stomach medicine." Mew said as she handed Fin a capsule of pills and a cup of water.

"T-Thanks..." Fin said as he reached out to grab the cup and capsule, but accidentally spilling the water on Ember.

"AH!" Ember screamed as she grabbed a black coat behind her. "You're the worst!" Ember said before she starts to wipe herself dry.

"Ah! Don't use my coat!" Moonless said with wide eyes as he grabbed the coat from Ember. "Man, I just got this recently too~"

"What an awesome way to start the day." Ribbon whispered to Solaire.

"Yep!" Solaire replied as the two giggled at the ongoing scene.

* * *

"Great...With that Form becoming a mage, there will only be more trouble to deal with." Sabrina said to no one in particular.

"Just great..." Sabrina said as she rolled her eyes before her attention was focused on three figures. "Hmm?" She rose an eyebrow in interest as her red eyes flash blue.

...

 _A Jolteon, Leafeon and Glaceon morph was walking on the side walks. Although from the looks of it, the Jolteon was trailing behind._

"Oh man...This is really bad..." the Jolteon said before he collapsed.

"Really? Now is not the time." the Leafeon said

"I don't have energy to walk anymore~" the Jolteon said with his face on the ground.

"We are hungry too, not just you." the Glaceon said

"She's right about that, we're hungry too you know." the Leafeon said

...

"Those three..." Sabrina said as her eyes reverted back to their original colors, a piercing crimson.

 _She was interrupted by the sounds of foot steps, revealing to be Ideal as she looks behind her._

"Oh, this is fascinating." Ideal said as he stepped forward.

"Lord Ideal..." Sabrina said with a bow.

"Let's see what's really inside of them..." Ideal said.

"Then let me..." Sabrina said but was shushed when Ideal raised a finger.

"I brought the perfect Mutant for this job." Ideal said.

"I'm needed already?" said a voice behind Ideal.

 _They both turned around to face a Kingdra-Mutant, bowing down to show his respect for Ideal._

"Swift Brine, I'm leaving the job to you." Ideal said.

 _All he got in return was a smirk from Swift Brine before he nodded. Before he was able to leave, Ideal interrupted him._

"I would also like you to hold onto this." Ideal said before he tossed a magenta-colored rock at Swift Brine.

"Any reason?..." Swift Brine asked.

"It should be useful for that move." Ideal said.

"Oh I see." Swift Brine said with a grin.

 _He forces the rock into his body, making it so both him and the stone will merge. Swift Brine smirked before leaving the area to complete his task._

* * *

"At this rate, I feel like I'm really gonna starve...All the despair..." the Jolteon whined.

 _The Glaceon and Leafeon looked at each other before they shaking their heads in annoyance._

"Come'on, just get up." the Leafeon said.

"You were the one who always says 'Anything crucial can become a chance?" the Glaceon said.

 _That same moment at the mention of that sentence, the Jolteon immediately jolted upwards with stars in his eyes._

"That's right. Anything crucial can become a chance. At times like this, the crucial moments have high chances of something good. Let's go find something to eat!" the Jolteon said as he ran off with his new found strength.

"Hey! I thought you had no energy left!" the Leafeon yelled after him.

"Well...Let's go." the Glaceon sighed.

* * *

/*20 minutes later...*/

 _Fin opens his mouth wide before he slowly takes a bite on the Oran Berry Poke Puff._

"Mmm! So tasty!" Fin exclaimed

"I don't believe you...You were like dying a while ago..." Ribbon said, with Ember nodding in agreement.

"Well, the stomach medicine worked right away." Fin said, palming his stomach and gently patting it.

/*Meanwhile...*/

 _Mew picks up the cup as well as the capsule of medicine that Fin took before he left the base. What caught her attention was the label written on the capsule._

"Huh? This is expired..." Mew said, before she turned towards the Espeon with a sheepish look.

"...Welp." Solaire said.

/*Back to Moonless and the others.../* (Sorry about the constant scene changes, you might see a lot this chapter.)

"Well, your welcome for buying that Poke Puff," Moonless said "Even though that money was suppose to be my lunch..."

 _Ribbon and Ember lightly giggled while Fin ignored his remark and continued to enjoy his 'What used to be Moonless' lunch' Poke Puff._ (Had to throw it in there, sorry xD)

*Vibration*

 _Just as Moonless was about to answer, he was cut off by nearby screaming of citizens._

Moonless gave a tired sigh as he quickly picked up and answered, "Got it Mew, I'm on my way."

"Lets go." Moonless said, putting his WT back into his pocket.

* * *

 _Many people were running from the horrific looks of the Mutants. Meanwhile, the Jolteon, Leafeon and Glaceon doesn't seem to be alarmed with the surrounding. Instead, they were enjoying their lunch like they were completely oblivious to the Minions and Mutant standing there._

The Glaceon takes a bite of her berry salad before she asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We're eating that's what." The Jolteon replied with a mouthful, causing the other to deadpan.

The Leafeon sweat dropped as he said, "I-I don't think that's what she meant..."

"Well, lets figure that out after we eat." The Jolteon replied as he took another bite of his sandwich.

 _The Leafeon and Glaceon looked at each other, sighed, before shaking their heads simultaneously with their eyes closed._

 _The Kingdra looked at his fellow Minions from left to right, seeing them blinking at the sight unfolding in front of them._

"What are you all waiting for? Attack!" Swift Brine commanded.

 _The command seemed to have knock the Minions out of their trance as they start advancing towards the three Eeveelution with spears in hand._

 _One Gallade raised his spear to attempt a stab on the Glaceon's back. In which it could've succeed if the Gallade wasn't sent flying by spark-like explosions._

 _The sparks that sent the Gallade flying had seem to have gotten everyone's attention, even the Eeveelution trio that was deep in their conversation._

"What was that?..." The Glaceon asked.

 _Even though the sparks have gotten everyone's attention, the Glaceon was completely oblivious to what was behind her._

"Were those sparks?..." The Leafeon asked before as he turned his attention to the Jolteon, in time to see him stuff the last bit of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Whrt?..." The Jolteon said.

 _The Jolteon's attention were drawn towards two more Gallades that were about to strike the Leafeon and Glaceon from behind._

The Jolteon's eyes widened as he pointed a finger and said, "Behind you!"

The Glaceon and Leafeon raised an eyebrow as they said, "Wha?-" but their chance to speak by disturbed as a couple more sparks appeared on the two Gallades.

 _At this point, even the two oblivious Eeveelutions were startled by the sudden force behind them._

 _Just then, our hero appeared with his gun wielded, standing next to the stunned Jolteon along with his friends catching up from behind._

"You okay? Hurry up and escape with your friends, I'll take care of this." Moonless said, snapping the Jolteon out of his trance.

"Huh?..." The Jolteon said.

"So you are the in famous ring mage, Wizard?." Swift Brine asked

"Mage?..." The Jolteon asked, looking back at the Mutant and then at Moonless.

"I suppose," Moonless said.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform." Moonless said.

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"Get him!" Swift Brine commanded, along with his Minions preparing to strike with their spears.

Moonless raised his left hand and said, "Now, it is show-" but he was cut off as the Jolteon grabbed his hand and said "Hold on!"

 _The sudden interruption caused everyone to pause; even the Minions who were about the strike, stopped in their tracks._

"Eh?!" Moonless said but he was cut short as the Jolteon said "Don't you 'Eh' me!"

"You could've accidentally shot my friends before!" The Jolteon exclaimed. He then crossed his arms and said, "So how are you going to fix this?"

Moonless rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. He then switched his weapon to sword mode before he said, "Sorry, I'll repay you later." He ran past the Jolteon, but turned back to say, "Plus, my aim is not that bad."

"Hey wait a minute!" The Jolteon shouted after him.

 _Moonless ignored his remark since his only goal is to protect the Forms from harm. A Gallade charged at Moonless, to which he side stepped to the right before sticking a foot out to trip him. As the Gallade fell forward, Moonless delivered a clockwise spin kick, causing the Gallde to fall backwards and on top of another Gallade. As another one closed in, Moonless did a roundhouse kick on his right shoulder before slashing him horizontally on the stomach with his sword._

 _Two Gallades managed to get behind Moonless as they attempted to spear Moonless in the back. Moonless jumped in the air to avoid the two spear attacks, he then landed onto the two spears before jumping again for more momentum to do a back flip. After landing behind the two, Moonless slashed one diagonally across the back before stabbing the second one on the back._

"Hey! Wait!" The Jolteon said as he raised his left hand to where his palm is a couple inches away from his face.

He was interrupted as Ember grabbed his wrist and said "Come on, you have to get out of here!"

"What?...Why?" The Jolteon asked.

"That Kingdra-Mutant is after you and your friends!" Ember explained.

"Why is he after us?..." The Jolteon asked.

 _Ember face palmed while the Jolteon continued to stare in confusion._

Moonless stopped fighting to say, "Get him and his friends out of here!"

 _Fin, Ribbon and Ember nodded in unison._

"Huh?...But I-" The Jolteon said.

"We'll explain later!" Ribbon said as she helped a stunned Glaceon to her feet. "Come on, get to your feet!"

"Lets go!" Fin said as he helped the stunned Leafeon to his feet.

The Jolteon stated, "Wait..." but was cut off as Ember started to drag him away from the scene, along with the others doing the same.

"B-But, What is going on!?" The Jolteon said as he was getting dragged away from the scene.

"Good, now they should be safe." Moonless said.

Turning back towards his enemy, Moonless rose his sword and grunted, "That means I can now finish this up faster."

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _Moonless' sword gets coated in flames as he continuously slashed his remaining enemies before finishing off a group of them with a crescent strike._

"Now you are the only one left." Moonless said with his sword pointed at Swift Brine

 _Swift Brine simply smirked as he charged attempt to tackle his enemy. At that last second, Moonless jumped and flipped over, evading the blow and getting the chance to land behind his enemy. As he landed, he quickly grabbed the Mutant's neck with the blade pressing up against Swift Brine's throat._

 _Swift Brine retaliated by grabbing ahold of the blade handle, stopping Moonless from getting an advantage over him. Moonless however, had other plans as he lets go of his sword, and then spun to round-house kick Swift Brine in the stomach. That sent the Kingdra-Mutant flying back into a couple of benches. As Swift Brine scrambled to get up, he was met with a flying Double Kick to the face, followed by a couple more foundations being destroyed._

 _Even from all the damage taken, Swift Brine easily springs himself back up as he prepares a Hydro Pump._

 ***FROST PLEASE* *ICE, ICE, ICE ICE ICE ICE***

 ***ABILITY CRYSTALLIZE GO***

 _A powerful Hydro Pump was released but even so it cannot break through Moonless' wall of crystal ice._

 _Moonless then charged through the wall, to which the wall shattered easily as he leaped and slammed his elbow onto the Mutant's temple. At this point, Swift Brine was practically wide open from that disorienting attack, and so Moonless delivered an uppercut to the Mutant's jaw, just to add an insult to the injury._

 _Trying to ignore the pain as much as possible, Swift Brine recovered from the jaw-breaking move and quickly latched onto Moonless' wrist, throwing his head forward in hopes of headbutting him. He tried, but failed miserably when Moonless unhooked himself from the Mutant's hold and reversed the same technique on the him instead._

 _The end result was something like this; Swift Brine's face pressing against the concrete, a small crater forming around where Moonless had grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. Not to mention, his free hand had to restrain one of his arm from getting to him._

"So it's true, you powers are going up constantly!" Swift Brine exclaimed.

"Sorry but that is how it is." Moonless replied as he threw Swift Brine in the air before he jumped kicked him on the back.

 _Instead of falling, Swift Brine used Hydro Pump on the ground as it prevented him from falling while he can regain balance. After getting back onto his feet, Swift Brine started to peace the scene._

"Stop!" Moonless said as he ran after him.

 _The second Moonless started running, Swift Brine unknowingly charged up a Flash Cannon._

"Did anyone ever tell you to never let your guard down?" Swift Brine mumbled as he stops in his tracks

 _The second Swift Brine turned around, the Flash Cannon was fired straight at Moonless. With his guard down, Moonless was hit dead on by the attack. Due to being an Ice type at the moment, it was highly effective. Even from a critical blow, Moonless manages his balance as he landed on his feet after sent flying._

"F-Flash Cannon?..." Moonless said with a cough.

"Impressive, you somehow took the highly effective attack and still have the potential to stand on your feet." Swift Brine complimented.

"Damn you..." Moonless grunted.

"I would love to keep to keep chatting with you," Swift Brine mockingly said. "But if you excuse me, I'll continue to look for those three who got away." He said as a Hydro Pump flew at Moonless.

 _This time, being extremely observant, Moonless reacted quick enough as he back flipped to dodge the water attack. The second he landed, the Kindra-Mutant was nowhere to be found._

"He got away..." Moonless mumbled to himself before he fell on his back.

"Man...That hurt..." Moonless groaned with his eyes closed.

* * *

 **For those of you that are wondering, no, I'm not lazy for writing so little. I just decided to break this chapter into two, the rest will be posted for chapter 10. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter 10!**


	10. I Spy With My Little Eyes, MAGES?

**Here is part two A.K.A. Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Spy...With My Little Eyes...MAGES?!

"Y-You think we are far enough?..." Ember asked, while catching her breath.

"W-We should be...considering we ran about a quarter of a mile..." Fin said panting.

"Great job guys..." Ribbon said between pants

The Jolteon sat down and said with his arms crossed, "Would any one of you care to explain what is the meaning of this?..."

Ember, Ribbon and Fin turned to face the Jolteon with raised eyebrows, asking, "What do you mean?..."

"Besides on dragging my friends and I, what literally is the meaning of this?" The Jolteon asked.

"Well...We just saved you and your friends?..." Ember said in more of a question than an answer.

"Save us? When?" The Jolteon said as he turned to face his friends, earning a shrug from both of them.

"Okay, to put it simply. Moonless just came and save you while Fin, Ember and I escorted you and your friends away to safety." Ribbon explained.

"So that Mage's name is Moonless, he didn't save me. He nearly killed my friends!" The Jolteon exclaimed. He thought for a second before he asked "Oh yeah, and why is he after us?"

"Well...How are we going to explain this?..." Ribbon said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Who nearly killed your friends? Second, explain what?" said a voice behind him.

 _They all turned around to see Moonless walking towards them._

Moonless waved as he said, "Hi everyone."

Ribbon said, "Hi Mo-" but she was cut off as the Jolteon ran up to him and said "Great timing, so how are you going to repay my friends?"

"Huh?" Moonless said.

"Don't act dumb now! You promised to repay me so I want YOU to repay my friends." The Jolteon said with a pointed finger at the mention of the word 'you'.

"Ah..." Moonless said.

Moonless turns toward the Leafeon and Glaceon, bowed down and said, "Earlier when I shot, I'm sorry for almost hurting you two."

"Umm..." The Glaceon started.

"It's okay I guess?..." The Leafeon finished, waving it off but was still a bit confused on what happened.

"There, better?" Moonless said.

"Much better...Although..." The Jolteon said.

"What now?..." Moonless groaned, getting a bit irritated.

 _Just then, they hear something growling close by. At first, everyone was alerted by the sound as the Mages had their rings ready. However, It didn't take long to figure out where it came from since the Jolteon had a hand on his stomach._

 _The only thing that can be heard afterwards is the leaves rustling as well as a crumbled piece of paper rolling by._

"What?! Can't a guy get hungry?" The Jolteon exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting." a Lilligant-morph said glee as she placed down a plate of Poke Puffs.

"Our newest creation, the Petrus Poke Puff! Ingredients consisting of Pecha and Sitrus Berries. Would you like to try some, Moonless?" asked a Roserade-morph.

"Hmm...Two plates of this." Moonless said while pointing at the plate.

"Yes! You hear that Green? Moonless is finally going to try our creation!" The Lilligant said to her Roserade friend.

"Of course Tulip! I'm so happy!" Green said to his Lilligant friend.

"And a plate of Chocolate Poke Puffs thank you." Moonless added.

 _The Lilligant and Roserade immediately face planted after hearing that. They both looked down as small thunder clouds appeared above their heads before rain poured from them._

"Ouch..." The Leafeon said.

"I feel bad for them..." The Glaceon said.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Moonless said.

"How so?" The Ice and Grass Eeveelution asked.

"Here you go, your Chocolate Poke Puffs." Tulip said with glee, her expression doing a complete 180 turn.

"Wow that was quick." The Glaceon said with a surprised expression. "Agreed..." The Leafeon said while blinking.

"Your courage to turn our Poke Puffs down gives us the courage to attempt on making better ones! We will not stop until you're satisfied with at least one of our new Poke Puffs! Green, lets try a new recipe!" Tulip said with stars in her eyes, to which everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding light emitted.

"Alright!" Green said as he and Tulip rushed back into the Poke Puff shop; the shop dubbed 'Poke Puff Paradise'.

"Wow..." The Leafeon and Glaceon blinked in surprise.

"Yep! That's the reason, they recover quickly...not the first time Moonless turned them down like that." Fin explained.

 _Meanwhile, The Jolteon was looking at the plate of of Pecha and Sitrus Poke Puffs with saliva drooling down his chin._

"Can I really eat this?!" The Jolteon said as he shook Moonless' shoulders, still with saliva drooling non-stop.

Moonless blinked as he chuckled nervously, "Be my guest." He then mumbled, "But if you get saliva on my coat, I'll rip your face off and staple it to my own."

"Oh wait...Your too ugly to be on my face!" Moonless said, unaware that he just said it aloud.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" The Jolteon asked, breaking his stare from the puffs and turning to look at him.

"Oh uh, nothing..." Moonless said nervously as he waved his hands in a 'I didn't say anything' manner. While he looked around, he saw disturbed looks from everyone else, mainly at the first remark that the Eevee made.

 _The Jolteon shrugged before he grabbed one of the Poke Puffs and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth._

"Oh man!" The Jolteon exclaimed before he grabs another one.

 _The Leafeon and Glaceon deadpanned while the other looked with interest on the Jolteon._

Moonless took notice that the Leafeon and Glaceon weren't eating anything, so he said, "Why aren't you guys eating?"

"Oh, we're good..." The Glaceon said.

"Yeah, we just had lunch like ten minutes ago so I'm stuffed." The Leafeon said.

Ember blinked before she said, "He sure doesn't look full to me."

"I don't know, he has a weird appetite..." The Leafeon sighed.

"Her-y! Wh-er ar-e yu callin we-ird?!" The Jolteon said with a mouthful.

Everyone sweat dropped as the Leafeon said "You. You just ate a large-sized sandwich like ten minutes ago. And you are hungry already..."

The Jolteon swallowed as he said, "I don't know man," He said as he puts another one in his mouth. "Maybe I love to eat?"

The Glaceon face planted on the table while the Leafeon face palmed, making everyone to laugh at their responses.

Moonless couldn't suppress a chuckle as he said, "This goes to show how great your friendship bonds really is." before he takes a bite of a Chocolate Poke Puff.

"At least...I'm glad you guys are getting along..." Moonless muttered to himself.

* * *

"Man that was delicious..." the Jolteon said with his head tilted back.

"All I want to say is...How do you manage fifteen plates of Poke Puffs?..." The Leafeon said.

"What? It's not like I'm paying for it..." The Jolteon said.

Moonless spits all the coffee back into the cup he was drinking, waving his hands as if he's saying, "It's cool, it's cool..."

The Leafeon slammed his face on the table while the Glaceon turned towards Moonless and said, "Sorry for the trouble..."

"It's fine honestly, after all, it's our job to protect you three anyways." Moonless said.

At the mention of 'protecting', the Electric, Grass and Ice Eeveelution tilted their heads and said, "Protect us?..."

"Well...Let's see..." Moonless stood up and walked while all eyes were on him. "The three of you were just attacked before earlier by that Kindra, but my friends and I saved you right?" Moonless said as he turns to glance at the group.

"Attacked?" The Jolteon said with a raised eyebrow. He turns to his friends and asked, "But when?" earning a shrug from both of them.

"Never mind..." Moonless said as he face palmed on the inside.

 _The three continued to tilt their heads in confusion while the others giggled._

Moonless turns around completely to face the group and said, "Okay, how about-" but his conversation was cut short as he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Moonless!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey man, are you okay?" The Jolteon asked

"Ugh...What is this feeling?..." Moonless said with a hand holding onto his head.

"Looks like the 'aftermath' had finally taken effect. Sorry to be a party pooper but there is a hunter on the loose~" said a familiar voice.

"Show yourself!" Moonless shouted.

 _Swift Brine appears from the sky and flew down to ground level to meet the entire gang._

"Swift Brine at your service." Swift Brine introduced.

"I don't care if you are Swift or Brine, all have you know, you are not taking them on my watch." Moonless said.

"You don't want to say that after your last fight. Better to just hand them over and give up." Swift Brine said.

"I'm pretty sure I said that before: Mages don't give up easily." Moonless said, trying to prevent the tireness from overtaking him.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform."

 _However, instead of the usual transformation command, it was_ ***REJECTED***

"Damn it, that last fight dissipated my Magic Energy..." Moonless said.

"Moonless you take a break, leave it to us." Ribbon said with a her pink ring ready to go.

"We need some action too." Ember said with her orange in place.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE***

They nodded to each other before they said, "Trans-" but they were cut off when the Jolteon said "Hold up!"

 _Everyone turns their attention to the Jolteon, who had his right hand raised._

"Moonless you have save my friends before, although I'm not sure why this guy is after me or them. As a result, I'm repaying the favor!" The Jolteon said.

"What do you mean? You'll get ki-" Moonless said but the Jolteon cuts him off with a "Stop! Say no more."

"I know you don't take assistance easily, so I'll prove to you. When you need help, not be afraid to ask!" The Jolteon said.

Moonless silently cursed under his breath. "This guy..."

"You idiot, get out of here!" Moonless exclaimed as his legs nearly gave away on him.

 _The Jolteon ignored him as he takes out three objects from his pocket. One revealing to be a static, yellow pendant. The second being a yellow ring ring, while the third is a ring consisted of the fire, water and electric figure combined._

 _He equips the pendant around his neck while putting the yellow ring on his right middle finger._

"Hee Hee~" The Jolteon exclaimed, as he moved his right hand in front of the pendant.

 ***FUSION DRIVER GO***

 _No longer with a chain, the pendant is now attached to the Jolteon as he equips the other ring on his left middle finger. Meanwhile, everyone else except for the Leafeon and Glaceon, looked with wide eyes at the sight of a mage's pendant._

"Trans-" He said with his right and left hand rotating clockwise, only the right one is in the air while the left one is at the level of his stomach.

 _As his hands kept rotating, he stopped until his right one is now on the level of his stomach and his left one in the air._

He then clutches his hands into a fist before he said, "Form!"

 _The Jolteon then released his clutch before his swipes both hands horizontally in opposite directions, making sure his left one crosses in front of the pendant before moving them both back to his sides._

 _The second his left hand crosses in front of his pendant, a voice command was heard._

 ***READY, SET...GO***

 _A huge yellow circle the height of the Jolteon, appears in front before it moves towards him. As it was moving, another voice command could be heard._

 ***R.T.C. RAI-TEI-CUNE!***

 _A loud roar of the three legendary dogs can be heard before the Jolteon transformed._

To Ideal:

"So he's a Primordial Mage huh?" Ideal said to no one in particular.

"But if he's a Mage...Then those two must be..." Sabrina said

Back to the Jolteon:

 _After transformation, he now has spiky white fur stretching down his back until it reaches his spine. The fur going beyond his spine is no longer attached to his body so the rest reaching to his legs were free flowing, like one of a cape. There was nothing else that was changed throughout his transformation, since he still looks like an average Jolteon-morph. The only thing that was disturbing about his transformation is there seemed to be a noticable amount of a Flareon's fur on his right shoulder, while there are some plates(whatever it's called) belonging to a Vaporeon running down his left shoulder._ (Please no flames for the descriptions of their forms, I'm trying my best.)

"My name is Thunder Blitz, also known as; Primal Mage: Electric!" the Jolteon exclaimed.

"It's Fea-" Thunder said but was cut off as the Leafeon and Glaceon said, "Don't forget about us!"

 _The Leafeon takes out two green rings and a green pendant, while the Glaceon repeated the same process, the only difference is her rings are teal as well as her pendant._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE***

"You guys didn't have to you know." Thunder said.

"Enough with the reasons, you just wanted all the actions." the Leafeon said.

"Whatever." Thunder said as he rolled his eyes.

The Grass and Ice Eeveelution nodded to each other before they said, "Transform!"

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE***

"Fusion Cross!"

 _The light begins to engulf the two before it fades away to reveal the Glaceon and Leafeon now in their Primal forms._ (Sorry, it is boring if I write out the transformation again and again but I will describe the forms so don't worry. For any of those who skipped the past chapters, well too bad for not knowing what's going on :P)

 _The Leafeon/Primal Leafeon now has vines wrapped around his arms and legs, and his crescent-like leaf now has two extra leaf forming a V around it._ (Now much, I know, I'm sorry...)

"The name is Solar Blade, although I just prefer to be called Blade. I'm also known as Primal Mage: Grass!" The Leafeon said.

 _The Glaceon or the Primal Glaceon now has a crystal on both shoulders, the teal tuque on her head seemed more like actual crystals shards. The interior of her blue ear seems to be replaced with a rhombus-shaped crystal._ (Don't hate, please.)

"Please to meet you, my name is Fiona Shard. Code name, Primal Mage: Ice!" The Glaceon said.

"T-These guys are Mages?!" Ember exclaimed.

"So they're..." Ribbon started.

"Not Forms..." Fin finished, blinking his eyes.

 _Moonless said nothing as they continued to stare at the three Primal Eeveelutions, dumb folded._

"I...Spy With...My Little Eyes...MAGES!?" Swift Brine exclaimed.

"There's no need to yell, what's the big deal with Mages?" Thunder asked.

"Everything..." Swift Brine hissed in anger.

"Then why don't you show us EVERYTHING you got?" Blade suggested in a mocking tone.

 _Swift Brine wouldn't normally fall for this kind of trick but his anger got the better of him, as the next thing he did was unleashing a Giga Impact. Secretly, he performed Agility two times._

"Wow, can't even take a joke lightly?!" Blade said, surprised and intimidated at the same time.

 _Blade was cut short as the Giga Impact hit him faster than he had anticipated, as a result, he was hit across the face with the violent blow._

"What?" Blade said as he regained his composure.

 _Although it didn't last long as he sees Fiona and Thunder trying their best to avoid Swift Brine, only in return to be sent flying as well._

POV Change(Blade)

*'How is he so fast?...'* I thought as I eyed Swift Brine carefully.

Upon close inspection, I realized that Swift Brine is moving at an absurdly fast speed, making anyone who encounter such situations to get suspicious. Since Thunder and Fiona are distracting him, I'll take this chance to try and focus on Swift Brine's movements, although at the moment it seems like he was nothing more than a mere blur.

Even at such an high speed however, I can still catch a glipse of magenta-colored energy. The energy appears under Swift Brine's feet before they exploded. From the looks of it, the explosion seems to do no harm but instead boosts Swift Brine to a much higher agility...Wait...Agility?!

"That's it, he performed Agility! Why didn't I realize that earlier?!" I mumbled.

"Guys! Lets go! Icetricss(Ice-tricks) Special!" I cried, getting both their attentions.

Thunder and Fiona took a second to turn around and look at me, blinking in confusion.

"He used Agility! If we use our special, we can slow him down, along with giving us the chance to defeat him! It's a win-win situation!"

Thunder flashed a 'Okay' symbol with his hands while Fiona smiled and said, "I see, two birds one stone huh?"

I nodded, in time to see Swift Brine prepare up another Giga Impact.

POV Change(Third Person)

"Here it comes, get ready for our special..." Blade warned.

 _As the Giga Impact closes in every second, a smirk creeps its way back up to Blade's face._

"Quick Attack!" I cried before I exploded into white light, gifting me the speed to evade the attack.

"All right! Icetricss Special, commenses!" Blade commanded.

 _Blade jumps over Swift Brine; landed, before turning around to use Grass Knot. The attack swirls around his legs and kept Swift Brine in place, ceasing him to continue with his Giga Impact._

"Wha-" Swift Brine said as he struggles against the Grass Knot. "This...means...Nothing!"

"Are you sure about that?" said a voice behind him.

 _Swift Brine turns around to see Fiona charging up two Ice Beams in her hands, before she shot it towards his legs. The Ice Beam freezes the Grass Know, along with his legs making it more difficult to escape._

"Thunder! Your turn!" Fiona said.

"Say no more!" Thunder said as he lept in front of Fiona, before using Thunder Wave and stopping Swift Brine even further.

"Ergh-" Swift Brine grunted as he now struggles against Paralysis along with the frozen Grass Knot.

"I'm more than willing to have a Kindra pet~" Blade cooed.

Swift Brine's face turned red from anger as steam started to appear from his head, he looked at Blade with bloodshot eyes and said "Why you-"

 _Swift Brine reached out to grab Blade, but realized that he couldn't._

"What the?-" Swift Brine said as he eyed himself, seeing his entire body frozen in ice, excluding his head.

 _From the corner of his eyes, he can see Fiona breathing out a breath of icy, cool wind._

"Hey, how do you like Frost Breath?" Fiona teasingly asked.

"Damn...you..." Swift Brine said before he was cased in ice completely.

"I present to you all, my newsest creation: a Kingdra Sculpture!" Fiona said.

"OKay enough with that now, let's finish this up." Thunder said.

"Gee, you don't have to be such a pushover...Oh well..." Fiona said.

 _Thunder, Blade and Fiona turned their attention at the now frozen Kingdra-Mutant, before smirking with an imaginary light bulb on top of each of their heads._

"Time for the Main Event!" Thunder said.

"Lets see what bounty I can collect!" Blade said.

"There is justice!" Fiona said.

 _Thunder's body started to glow wildly with electricity, indicating that he is charging up for a Wild Charge._

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE***

 _Meanwhile, Blade and Fiona decided to use their connection magic and bring forward their Gwords._

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, GRASS* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, ICE* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 _Fiona and Blade each shot forward their individual energy ball, as the Grass and Ice type attack both mixes and hits, nearly shattering the ice-cased Kingdra as cracks began to become visible on the ice._

"Take this! Wild Charge!" Thunder said as he had his Wild Charge ready to go.

 _Thunder dashes at the ice sculpture along with a Quick Attack to gain more momentum. In a blink of a second, Thunder passes completely through the ice sculpture and landed on the other side. As he landed, he grunted as several sparks of electricity appeared on Thunder's body, indicating he is taking recoil from that attack but nevertheless, held his ground to show his victory. Moments afterwards, an explosion was heard followed up with a scream from the Kingdra, as the ice shattered into millions of pieces from the explosion._

"Mage One, Mutant Zero." Blade said.

"Justice will prevail!" Fiona said.

Thunder turns around to face the spot where Swift Brine was once and said, "Thank you very much!"

 _Although Blade, Fiona and Thunder; after transforming back to their original forms, were celebrating their little victory against Swift Brine, the rest or a part of Team WorldGuard watched the whole thing unfold in front of them. Some had eyes of disbelief, some with shock and the rest were dumb folded. Speaking of dumb foled, Moonless is one of them._

"What...just...happened?..." Ember asked.

"I have no idea..." Moonless said as he blinked.

 _The second he blinked, Thunder appeared right in front of him again._

Thunder flashed a grin with all his teeth showing as he gleefully said, "Hee Hee."

"Umm..." Moonless said, still trying to get his mind to register what happened and regain composure over the whole situation.

"Say no more! I know you don't want to admit that you needed help but let me tell you, you don't have to feel embarrassed from getting help!" Thunder said reassuring.

"Huh?...Well, no...that's not what I want to-" Moonless said.

"Whoa, look at the time! Look man, I would love to stay and chat but I really got to go. Don't want my landlord getting angry..." The Jolteon half-heartily said.

Moonless blinked a couple or times before he chuckled. "Still haven't changed one bit."

Thunder stared at him, dumbfound at his statement. Moonless noticed and then added, "Don't worry, it's fine. I'll do the same thing in your situation."

"Thanks man. Sorry if I was rude before, I'm the over protective kind, you know?" Thunder said as he held out his hands, to which Moonless promptly shook, replying with, "No problem, I understand."

"Alright, let's go!" Thunder said to Blade and Fiona.

"Nice to meet you all!" Fiona said.

"Glad to know someone else besides us that knows magic!" Blade said.

 _Team WorldGuard smiled at his comment, they too were happy to see someone else besides them, have the ability to perform magic spells._

"Man, they were nice guys." Fin said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to like them too." Ember said.

"I'm happy but also surprised that we're not the only ones that are able to use magic." Ribbon said.

POV Change(Moonless)

To think they were Forms were one thing, but being mages already was just...Wow.

*'Glad to know we're not the only Mages...'*

*'You can say that again/

*'I'll miss you all, especially you buddy(Thunder)...Even though we just met, again, I hope we'll cross paths again...Who knows? Maybe we might fight Mutants alongside each other...'*

"Alright Thunder was right, it is getting late. Why don't we head back as well? Mew and Solaire are probably worried sick by now."

"I agree!" Ribbon said.

"Yep!" Ember yipped.

"For sure! Plus, I'm starving!" Fin exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and joked, "Ever since when were you not hungry?" earning a giggle and laughter from Ribbon and Ember.

* * *

/*The Next Day...*/ Moonless' POV

*'Man...morning already?...My back is killing me...'*

I sat up and got off the bed, but felt something wet and slimy on the ground.

*'What the-'* I thought as my eyes immediately shot open at the unpleasant feeling.

I looked down to see a transparent liquid/fluid on the ground, leading to the second floor hallway. I swiped a bit of the fluid onto my tight index finger and examined it, sticky is one thing while it is slimy as well. My first thought of the substance is saliva as I quickly wiped my finger on the wall of my room. After a while, I headed for the door, avoiding the trail of saliva on the ground that trails to the hallway. Although there is one question, why is there saliva on the floor and who is it from?...

As I exited from my room, I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. I feel a familiar presence but I'm not sure what my reaction should be. I closed my door and gulped as I turned around, to see a Jolteon sleeping peaceful on the hallway floor, with saliva drooling from his mouth down his chin. Furthermore, the saliva from my room actually trails all the way to his mouth! That's not the worst part...Upon close inspection, I can tell the Jolteon is actually the same one I met yesterday!

Right there and right now, I wanted to just scream my lungs out until I couldn't anymore. However, something kept from doing so as I just stood there, staring at the sleeping Jolteon.

Just then, Ribbon walked up the stairs and made a turn in time to see me.

"Oh, good morning Moonless. I was going to come up and wake you up but I guess that's not necessary." Ribbon said.

She noticed that I didn't reply as she asked, "What's wrong?" before she followed my gaze as hers turned towards the Jolteon.

"Oh, what's Thunder doing out here in the hallways?..." Ribbon said.

I blinked, and thought *'Wait, Thunder? He's actually Thunder? But why is he here?...'*

"Care to explain why is he here?..."

"Well...apparently we're his 'land lords" Ribbon said. "And they are the new chosens."

"How come I'm only aware of this now?...And when did he come here?..."

"Well, Blade and Fiona are also here and they came after you went to sleep." Ribbon explained.

"Okay...but you didn't bother to report news to me?..."

"I forgot...Sorry." Ribbon said with an innocent smile.

I fixed my gaze at the sleeping Jolteon on the ground before I sighed to myself.

*'Like I said before, I'm going to have so much fun with this...But first of all, should I believe that wishing during a shooting star guarantees the wish to come true or is it Jirachi who did it?..."

* * *

 **Awesome! I managed to complete my goal: to be able to reach Chapter 10 of my story before school starts for me. As I already mentioned before in earlier chapters, I may not be able to write or post as often but don't worry. The story will NOT be put on hold(I hope), only it might take longer than usual for new updates/chapters. By the way,** **and please no flames for some of the description of transformations(the way that I described their transformation.)**

 **Anyways, Moonless here and Peace!**

 **P.S. Good luck to all of you starting school soon as well! Hope you all have a great time in school!**


	11. All The Suspense, For This?

**Hey readers! Sorry to keep you all waiting for the chapter. So here it is...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: All The Suspense, For This?

-Third Person-

 _Moonless shifted in his dream or nightmare in this case as sweat dripped down onto the bed sheets. He suddenly bolted upwards, with wide eyes, looking around frantically before he inhaled and exhaled heavily. However, it doesn't mean he is safe...yet._

 _Moonless narrowed his eyes before slowly peeking over the bed he is on; he kept narrowing his eyes as he reached over to look at the floor. His gaze then moved towards the door, eyeing it suspiciously but sighed as he notice it was closed._

"The coast seems clear...Maybe I'm just imagining, but what was that feeling in my dream?..." Moonless said.

 _Moonless swung his legs off the bed before heading for the door. There is one thing on his mind; it has been over a week already and the team still had not picked up on any suspicious activity. Even the computer radars have not picked up a sign of a Mutant._

Moonless shrugged as he turned the doorknob of his room. "Well, no signs of Mutants mean more relaxation for us Mages." He said happily.

 _However, his expression was short-lived as he felt his feet touch something wet, something slimy that anyone would've known within seconds. Moonless' had colored lines dropping over his eyes as he stood in place without moving an inch._

"It's just water, yeah water...Someone probably spilled water in the middle of the night and forgot to clean it up...Yeah I'll go with that..." Moonless mumbled.

 _Even so, he knew it was too good to be true since he nearly screamed in anger as he eyed Thunder sleeping on the ground peacefully along with a puddle of drool around his left cheek._

* * *

 _Moonless walks down the stairs uncomfortably, as he nearly tripped for being focused on his mind. He was lucky enough that Solaire was at the same place at the right time, since she caught and lifted him to the base of the stairs with Psychic._

"Hmm? What?" Moonless said as he was snapped out of his trance, along with him floating slowly towards the base of the stairs.

"Phew, you were lucky I used Psychic or else you for sure will have a bump on your head." Solaire said.

"Yeah, thanks Solaire." Moonless said.

*Sigh* "Be a little more careful next time okay?" Solaire said.

"Yeah, got it." Moonless replied Solaire turned to walk up the stairs but stopped as she turned back and asked. "Wait, what was that scream before?"

Moonless gulped nervously. Trying not to stutter but failing miserably, he asked, "W-What scream?"

"You're telling me you didn't hear it?" Solaire asked.

"N-No..." Moonless replied.

"I thought I heard a scream..." Solaire said as she put on a thinking face.

"Then again, you probably imagined it..." Moonless reasoned. Lucky for him, she bought it.

"True...By the way, where's Thunder?" Solaire asked.

"Um...Upstairs still doing his business." Moonless answered.

"He still sleeping? Jeez, he can literally hibernate if we don't wake him up!" Solaire exclaimed.

Moonless chuckled at the joke. "Haha, good one Solaire." complimented Moonless.

"Thanks but I'm gonna go do my thing now. Also, Fin seems to be looking for you. He should still be in the living room." Solaire said, motioning towards the living room with her head.

"Fin huh? Sure I'll check it out." Moonless said.

 _The two went their separate ways as Moonless entered the living room. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Ribbon, Mew, Blade and Fiona but no signs of Fin anywhere._

"Anyone know where Fin is?" Moonless asked, earning a shrug if not, a shake with the head from everyone.

Just then, someone yelled from behind him. "Moonless! Catch!"

 _Moonless reacted with a spin before two objects slipped completely into his 'usual' ring fingers._ (I'm not saying the middle fingers anymore since you all probably know what that means. From now on, I'll more likely be calling it the 'usual' ring fingers or Mage's ring fingers. You get the point, I hope.)

"Nice catch!" Fin complimented, a cheery smile forming on his face.

"Whoa!" Moonless exclaims with the objects in his fingers.

 _The two objects seemed to be another creation of Fin's rings. However, the two rings in his fingers seem different than the usual spell rings that Fin make. The two rings were Amethyst-based and magenta in color_ _, along with the right one more bulkier than the left one._

"Wow, when did you make this?" Moonless asked before he eyed the scroll of white bandage on his head. "And why do you have bandage wrapped around your head?"

"The answer to your first question is; I started it yesterday. And second, 'this' is caused by a stone hitting me in the head." Fin explained.

"A stone hitting you in the head?" Moonless asked, slightly interested.

"Yeah, when we were about to leave, I was then head on the head by a stone falling out of the sky." Fin said as he rubbed his head.

"Ouch..." Moonless winced. Fin nodded sheepishly as he gently rubbed his head.

"Yeah, it did hurt...although the color of the stone was nothing close to an ordinary one. It resembles the color of magenta, and that is how the rings on your hands are created. I barely managed to finish it yesterday..." Fin said with a yawn.

"Laziness seems to be over taking you now." Moonless said with a smirk.

"H-Hey! People need their breaks once in a while...After all, having headaches from being hit in the head doesn't help either..." Fin argued.

 _Moonless rolled his eyes while everyone else in the room laughed heartily._

"Ah, true that." Moonless said. "Anyways, thanks for the new rings! This will for sure help in fights."

"Going out to hunt? If so I'm coming too!" Ribbon asked.

"Have a safe trip!" Solaire and Fiona said.

Fin rubbed his head and said "Hold on, I'm comin-" but he was stopped as Thunder covered his mouth.

Fin grabbed and flung his hands off of his mouth, before he said, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Now hold on just a minute, you should take a break a.k.a. you're still injured." Thunder reasoned.

 _Everyone in the room sweat dropped but not at his argument but his choice of words._

"What is his IQ?..." Moonless whispered to everyone; except for Fin and Thunder, that leaned forward.

"Beats me..." they replied, before turning back to enjoy the argument unfolding before their eyes.

"But-" Fin was stopped as Thunder's palm went in front of Fin's face.

"Nah nah nah, I know you're just worried that Moonless will get hurt. I completely understand your concern and feelings being a apprentice. But don't worry, I got his back!" Thunder said.

"More like I need to watch YOUR back..." Moonless mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that? Did someone say something?" Thunder asked.

"Er...Yeah..." Moonless said, trying to make it look less suspicious. "I don't think the 'a.k.a.' is used like that before in your sentence."

Thunder blinked, before putting on an amazed expression and said, "It's not? I thought that's how you use it. By the way, what does a.k.a. even stand for?"

 _Blade and Fiona's jaws nearly dropped, while everyone nearly fell backwards._

"Y-You don't even know what a.k.a. stands for and you are using it?!" Blade asked, completely shocked at Thunder's response.

"Mmhmm." Thunder mumbled with a nod.

"And you manage to graduate from college!?" Fiona said, making everyone else; except for Blade, to widen their eyes at her statement.

"Umm...Yeah?...Why asking?..." Thunder replied, tilting his head in confusion. His eyes then widened and he said, "Oh, I know! You guys are jealous! Man, I feel flattered!"

 _Now everyone in the room had their jaws on the ground, from him confessing the truth along with him...you know..._ (I'm not even going to finish it. xD)

"Okay, enough of Thunder's IQs for one day. See you all later!" Moonless swiftly said as he dashed out of the door.

"Me too!" Ribbon said, but realizing that Moonless was no longer in the house and hearing the sound of the door closing, she exclaimed, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Me three!" Thunder joyfully said before following suit, bolting out of the door.

 _Everyone sat in their positions, not moving an inch as their focus was at the door the whole time when Thunder left._

"What just happened?..." Solaire said, breaking the silence among the room.

* * *

"Isn't there ONE MUTANT THAT CAN TAKE DOWN WIZARD?!" Sabrina yelled, unleashing a torrent of energy from her body that nearly trashed everything around her. Mainly it was the walls that were still in tact but cracks were still visible.

"Uh Uh Uh, this isn't the calm and collective Mistress Sabrina that I know of~" said a voice in the shadows of the warehouse.

Sabrina turns around, narrows eyes and said "You..."

 _The sun's rays shone through the cracked windows before reaching the mysterious figure; showing a Sableye._

"What are you doing here...Shadow Swipes?..." the Mawile-Mutant uncaringly said.

"That is how you greet a fellow Mutant eh?" Shadow Swipes said before shifting into his Mutant form.

 _A dark light flows off of Shadow Swipes before he becomes a dark Sableye with magenta-colored eyes, instead of usual purple with blue._

"Not in a mood..." Sabrina said.

"Ah, Wizard is it?" Shadow Swipes said.

"What? Like you have a plan?..." Sabrina mocked, smirking.

A grin appears on Shadow Swipes face as he replied, "Indeed I do~, they probably don't even know what hit them."

 _Sabrina's eyes widened a bit before she narrows them again._

* * *

 _The noises of Pidgeys chirping and sunlight shining through the green horizon, making life seem pefect until a bush rustled. A couple of leaves fell off until a head popped out from it, revealing the teal-eyed Eevee._

 _Moonless narrowed his eyes, cautiously scanning the area as if he was looking for something before popping back into the bush. Moments later, he appears from the bush again, only scouting the area from another position._

Moonless repeated a couple more times before sliding back into the bush. "No spiky fur anywhere, but where though?..."

"Where though what?" said a voice.

Moonless turns around, "Where-" but stops mid sentence as he was greeted by the friendly face of a Sylveon.

"Hey!" Ribbon said.

"What are you doing here?" Moonless blinked before asking.

"I...Er..." Ribbon stuttered, as her cheeks began to flush red.

"No, scratch that...WHY are you here?" Moonless asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ribbon quickly said, trying to change the subject while suppressing her blush.

 _Moonless raised an eyebrow as he sworn he could've saw Ribbon's cheeks go red but shrugged it off._

"What else? When you are trying to escape from a hyper and energetic Jolteon?..." Moonless said.

"It can't be that bad." Ribbon said.

"It can't be that bad you say?..." Moonless repeated.

 _Ribbon pictures everything that has been going on for the past weeks, even how she accidentally stepped onto Thunder's drool._

 _Simply recalling the events sent an unpleasant chill down the Sylveon's spine, and the shivering action that she gave off said it all for Moonless._

"Okay yeah, maybe only a little. Side aside the drooling and sleep walking, everything else is fine." Ribbon said.

"I guess, if you are not counting my lunch money." Moonless groaned.

"Oh yeah, sorry..." Ribbon blushed.

"Your meal was exceptional but his?...Nah..." Moonless said.

 _Ribbon giggles but was rudely interrupted when a blur charged through the bush, blowing away all the grass and any cover that were blocking the two._

"I found you~" Thunder said as he brushes the leaves off of him.

"Wow, never thought you actually plan of using your speed advantage; considering how a simple Quick Attack is literally equivalent to a Whirl Wind attack." Moonless said, rather impressed than annoyed.

"Do you like it? This plan was awesome! Who knew my speed plus the Quick Attack could do something like that." Thunder said.

Moonless and Ribbon blinked, looks toward each other in a 'is he serious' manner, before turning back towards him and said, "Um...Yeah? Any Jolteons can literally do that?..."

Thunder gasped, "Really?! I didn't know that!"

 _Moonless and Ribbon's jaws dropped as they fell backwards, sprawling a pile of leaves to fly up and fall slowly towards the ground again._

"At least he's honest..." Ribbon said. "You can say that again." groaned Moonless.

Moonless's ears suddenly perked up and he warned, "In coming energy at 180 degrees!"

"Huh?" Thunder asked.

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless retrieves his sword through the circle and parries and Gallade trying to steak up behind him._

"I see, instead of us hunting for you...You are coming to us now." Moonless said through gritted teeth.

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE***

"You got that right." Ribbon said as she retrieves her GunXword from her connection spell.

 _The Gallade pulls back to go for a round swing across Moonless' head, to which Moonless parries by swinging from an opposite direction. As the weapons clashed, Moonless ducked before delivering a slash across the Gallade's chest._

 _Meanwhile, Ribbon was simply toying with another Gallade as she simply ducked, jumped, side-stepped and any other way there is to evade the attacks the Minion can throw at her._

 _Thunder was also dodging hits being sent at him by other Minions, however being the air-head he is, he is confused on why._

"Although I'm not sure what is going on...But I'm not gonna let some action slide!" Thunder said before leaping himself away from a mob of Minions.

 _There, Thunder withdraws a Sabre from his pendant. The Sabre is just like any Sabre but the handle and guard were made up of a Raiku, Entei and Suicune figure combined._

"My Phantasm Sabre sure is hungry and some Minions are sure the best premeal!" Thunder exclaimed.

"Sadly," Moonless said before dropping onto the ground to avoid a swing of a spear.

 _Moonless flips himself back up, gets behind the Gallade and pins him to the ground by knocking him off his balanc_ e.

"These are not food you can eat, unless you want diarrhea." Moonless smirked with the Gallade pinned to the ground.

"You know how much I love to eat, I just have to make references about it." Thunder said as he spin cuts a group of Minions trying to surround him. He stops for a second and looked at Moonless, grins and said, "Even when I fight!"

Knowing the Gallade that was pinned under him wouldn't be able to move, Moonless shrugged and said, "Not that they are bad but they're not good either."

"Hey I try my best so don't hate." Thunder replied with a smile. Moonless smirked at that.

"You know what they say, a hater is gonna hate." Moonless said as he roundhouse kicked a Gallade charging from the side. "Plus, everytime when you are to fight a Mutant, a food preference is always gonna be heard.

"Enough with putting ingredients on these guys, time to eat em up!" Thunder said, completely ignoring him as he focused on the Minions.

"Like I said, a hater is gonna hate..." Moonless said as he rolled his eyes.

Ribbon does a quick stop by and said, "Come on, it's not that bad...After all, I'm sick and tired of no action here for nearly a week!"

"Alright, that being said." Moonless said before releasing a spin kick that sent the pinned Gallade to fly into a group of its comrades.

"I got to admit that I was kinda missing you guys." Moonless said with the necessary transformation and spell rings.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"That's more like it." Ribbon said as she prepares her own set of rings.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE***

"Hey! I'm not missing out." Thunder said as he knocks away a mob of Minions that were crushing him.

 ***FUSION DRIVER GO***

"Transform."

"Transform!"

"Trans-form!"

 ***FLAME PLEASE* "PRIMAL ACTIVATE* *READY, SET...GO***

 ***FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE*** "Fusion Cross!" ***R.T.C. RAI-TEI-CUNE!***

 _The three Mages transformed into their own each and individual forms, as the effect of their transformations subsided. (The light that surrounds Ribbon, the yellow transformiam void for Thunder and red transformiam void for Moonless._ (And yes, instead of calling it circles, I'm not calling it transformiam void so please bear with me.)

"It's Showtime!" Moonless said with his left hand raised along with a red glow emitting off the ring.

"When there is a beginning..." Ribbon started as she flips the ribbon feelers on her right ear to the back.

"It's Feasting Time!" Thunder said as he rubbed both his hands together.

 _The rest of the standing Minions grouped together before slowly circling around the the three Eeveelutions. However, being the quote on quote 'Minions, the reckless Gallades made the first moves._

POV Change(Moonless)

A Gallade tries to spike with his spear but the spear misses and it went under my left arm. Using this advantage, I locked my left arm on the spear and pushed my GunXword onto the Gallade's ribs. Another Gallade runs up for a spike from the right but of course, I had other plans. Sliding my left arm forward before grabbing a hold of the Gallade in front, I leaped to the left, forcing the Gallade to turn to his right. The results ended up with the second Gallade stabbing the first one, since I used the first one as a meat shield to take the hit. Jumping over the first Gallade, I did a spin midair before slashing the second Gallade as I landed.

"Close enough but still too far from beating me..."

POV Change(Ribbon)

Instead of fighting seriously; like Moonless, I was spending my time by using the gun mode for my GunXword, since I tends to be a marksmen(or markswomen in this case :p) than a fighter. Bullets was constantly being fired left and right while I kept dodging charges, dashes, whatever the Minions can throw at me. One part consisted of two Gallades; one in front and one behind. They both got into a position, growled before throwing their whole body at me. I raised an eyebrow, shrugged before smirking as I jumping into the air, in time for the two Gallades to collide into each other.

"Being surprised would be an understatement but intimidation?...Not even close." I said as I landed on top of the two.

POV Change(Thunder)

I jumped on top of a bench table before rolling away from constant spears hitting the surface of the table. It was also a close call when I was surrounded as the Gallades all slammed their spears onto me. I luckily blocked it by holding my Phantasm Sabre vertically. I decided to use some Break Dancing techniques; as I performed a windmill left and right since I couldn't really do much other than that with my back on the table. It worked in my favor as the windmills being performed actually knocked a couple of Gallades away, giving me space to maneuver as a carp skip-up got me back to my feet. I knelt on the table, eyeing the Minions cautiously, with neither I or the enemies making a move.

"I guess its my turn!"

I charged up to a Gallade, who had his spear up ready to cut. I managed to grab a hold of the spear before forcefully delivering a kick on the Gallade's chest, sending him flying back into a group of minions. I kept the spear as I swung the spear over my head; the technique forcing the Minions to stumble back to avoid getting hit. Midway to completing my third swing, I let lose of my right hand and continued to swing with my left before completely letting go, causing the spear to spin and slash four Gallades.

"Can't let the spear eat em all cause my Sabre is hungry also!" I exclaimed, before charge-slashing two Gallades.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _The clash of the battle went left and right as more and more Minions were being sent flying, if not, rolling._

"These simple Minions are not enough to stop us." Moonless said before slicing the last Gallade that he can see.

 _The second the Gallade fell down, the bodies of the Gallades around him exploded before leaving behind a miniature amount of fire._

Moonless looks over to Ribbon, seeing that she shot down the rest of the Gallades that she was dealing with, he said, "Looks like Ribbon was just finishing up, what about the food go-" but before he was able to finish the sentence, a Gallade landed three inches next to him.

 _Moonless looks at the direction at which the Gallade flew from and saw Thunder there, slicing and slashing his enemy._

"Yum, Yum, YUM!" Thunder chanted as he continues his rampage on his 'premeal'. (Or his Sabre's premeal.)

"Can't wait for the main event!" Thunder said as he slashes down his last Gallade, before explosion engulfs the bodies.

"Well, that answers my question...the food god is doing great..." Moonless said, as Ribbon walks up with a giggle.

"Then again, he wouldn't be the Thunder we know of if he doesn't make references." Ribbon said

POV Change(Ribbon)

I walked up to Moonless, while still giggling from his remark about Thunder, I said "Then again, he wouldn't be the Thunder we know of if he doesn't make references."

He turns his head towards my direction with a smile, which made my heart skip a beat as I feel myself heating up. I can literally feel myself heating up for whatever reason...Anyways, he was about to say something but he stops as he started glaring.

Normally I would ask is something wrong but his glare was towards MY direction. I felt a little intimidated as I stepped back before asking "Whoa! Um...Did I say something?..."

At this point, Moonless was now baring his teeth with the glare still on him. His eyes suddenly widened as he charged, no dashed towards my direction.

My eyes widened as I closed my eyes tight and threw my arms in front of me. I prepared myself of what's to come, even though I have no idea what I did...Maybe I pissed him off? Then again, that's shouldn't be any reason for him to- oh crap, here he comes. And so I braced for impact.

Much to my surprise, instead of feeling any pain, I hear the noises of metal clashing together. Confused, I opened my eyes to find that Moonless was no longer in front of me. I continued to stand there dumb folded until I hear grunting behind me. I turned around to see Moonless with his sword blocking against an odd-colored Sableye with a Shadow Claw formed on his hands.

POV Change(Moonless)

I turned my head towards Ribbon's direction with a smile. I was about to say something but a figure behind her, that formed from the ground up; caught my attention.

I narrowed my eyes at the figure behind her but Ribbon seemed to be intimidated as she stepped back and asked, "Whoa! Um...Did I say something?..."

I payed no attention as I kept my glare, now baring my fangs at the figure behind her. I kept my teeth bared until a pair of purple claws flashed behind her.

Shocked with my eyes going wide, I charged towards Ribbon's direction. Ribbon's eyes widened as she tilts her head away, closes her eyes tight before throwing her arms in front to shield herself. She probably thought I was going in for her.

Instead of colliding into Ribbon, I flip spun over Ribbon before side blocking the pair of purple claws.

Upon close inspections, the figure was a Sableye, a rather odd-colored one and the attack he used was a Shadow Claw, if I have not mistaken it.

*'Why couldn't I sense him?...'*

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Ribbon turns around to face Moonless side blocking a Sableye's Shadow Claw attack with his sword._

"Um..." Ribbon said.

"Sorry if I scared you before, that glare was directed towards him...not you." Moonless apologized, while grunting to hold his blocking position.

"Okay?..." Ribbon repeated, blinking while doing so.

"Have you noticed anything yet?" Moonless grunted.

 _Getting over her initial shock, Ribbon regains her composure as she examined the Sableye. Noticing the unusual colors, she then realizes._

"A Mutant?!" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Great, now that you have gotten yourself back in one piece." Moonless said before jumping back to avoid a side swipe from the Sableye.

"What exactly happened?..." Ribbon asked.

"Long story short, he manages to sneak up behind you during our battles with the Minions...If I haven't noticed him behind you earlier..." Moonless said.

Ribbon gulped as she said, "I understand, don't go into more details."

"Glad you got the point." Moonless said in a battle stance with his sword.

Ribbon spun her gun on the trigger guard twice, gripped before saying, "Now let's teach him a lesson; to never mess with us."

"Noted." Moonless said.

"You're not leaving me out." Thunder said as he popped out from nowhere.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot about you." Moonless admitted.

"I heard conversation before; Mutant or no Mutant, no one can mess with my friends and gets away with it." Thunder said.

"At least he still have some dignity." Moonless whispered, Ribbon simply giggled in response.

 _The three Mages prepared their weapons as they were now in a stare off with the Sableye-Mutant. Neither side did a thing as wind blew past the leaves, making them rustle in the breeze._

"Hmm...I'm honored to be able to fight three Mages on my own, set aside kill you all!" The Sableye said.

"Who are you and why are you sneaking up on my friend before?" Moonless asked.

"The name is Shadow Swipes and second...just watch and you will find out." Shadow Swipes said with an evil grin.

"Get ready guys." Moonless warned as he held his sword with the tip pointed towards Shadow Swipes.

 _Thunder and Ribbon followed suit as they got into a defensive position, staying alert in case he tries some funny business._

 _Shadow Swipes roared out as his hands get coated in purple energy before Shadow Claws emerged from the formation. He sprints forward with claws at his side ready to deal any damage he can throw at the Mages._

 _The three Mages looked at each other before nodding; just as Shadow Swipes was about to slam the purple claw on them, they jumped back and the attack struck the ground instead._

 _The Sableye-Mutant grins as he slowly stands up after striking the Shadow Claw. He turned his attention towards Moonless before charging head-on with Shadow Claws ready to go again._

 _Shadow Swipes wasn't giving up any chance of dealing damage to his enemies as the second Moonless landed, he had to quickly evade the rapid stabs Shadow Swipes was throwing at him._

POV Change(Moonless)

*'Man, he wouldn't let up with these stabs! He's out for blood!'*

While I kept dodging, I also realized that he may have the speed and strength but he doesn't have the balance considering how his feet was constantly on the move.

Thinking it was worth to take a risk, I quickly side stepped to the right as I parried the left Shadow Claw before pushing the attack into his other one. Of course, I didn't make it completely flawless, as a bit of blood rolled down my cheek. He had managed to slice a bit of my cheek with the Shadow Claw but not to the point where it can make me bleed to death.

Nevertheless, the pros actually outweighed the cons since when he was about to strike with his right, it was stopped when I pushed his left Shadow Claw into his right.

Quickly taking the chance, I ducked low and spin kicked his ankle, making him flip over. As the was falling, I raised myself before sending a roundhouse kick on his face.

Shadow Swipes was blown back but he catches his fall with a back flip before landing on his two feet. He landed with a smirk before waving his index finger in a 'no no no' fashion.

*'No no no? Well, yes yes yes!'*

Now it was my turn to smirk as I pointed a finger, motioning for him to check behind.

To say surprised was one word but it was hysterical as he almost flipped out. I mean, who wouldn't after seeing Ribbon charging up a Fairy energy blast, while Thunder had his random element attack readied. From the looks of it, the random element attack chose Electric.

As he turned back to me, he was greeted with my sword flaming up all the way to the tip.

"Sa yo na ra." I said before swinging my sword, with Thunder and Ribbon unleashing their own attacks. (For those who are wondering what it means, although I doubt you do...it meant 'See you later' in Japanese.)

POV Change(Third Person)

 _All the attacks collided and formed a thick cloud of smoke, making it quite difficult to see._

"I-I think we got em!" Thunder said, panting.

 _The cloud disappears to reveal no Sableye but instead a hold that seems to be freshly dug._

"Watch out! He's underneath-"

 _Ribbon was stopped as he was sent flying by a sudden figure appearing out from the ground before uppercutting her on the jaw._

 _Ribbon flew backwards from the impact but Moonless jumped and caught her midair in bridal style._

"Ribbon! Are you okay?" Moonless asked the Sylveon in his arms.

Ribbon coughed at first, but upon realizing where she was and seeing the way he was holding her, her face turned beet-red. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." She replied in almost a whisper.

 _Moonless places Ribbon back onto her feet before shooting a glare at Shadow Swipes._

"How dare you!" Moonless said before unleashing a Fire Blast attack.

 _The attack churns and flew at Shadow Swipes but he smirked as he used Dig and buried underground again. Moments later, the ground below Moonless began to shake as Shadow Swipes bursts out from the ground once again. Moonless jumps but Shadow Swipes manages to land a punch on him before he was able to fully evade. Of course, Shadow Swipes were not being let off easily as Moonless round kicked him across the face while midair. As Shadow Swipes flew, he was flying towards the direction of Thunder, who apparently had his Sabre charged with fire this time._

"Come to daddy!" Thunder said.

 _Shadow Swipes smirked before unleashing a Shadow Claw on Thunder Sabre as he was about to ram into him._

 _The Shadow Claw clashed with Thunder's Sabre, giving off enough force to repel Shadow Swipes away. As Shadow Swipes was falling, he spun quickly like one of a top before digging straight into the ground again with his Dig attack._

"Enough with this!" Moonless said as he swapped his formation ring.

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

"Wait till you get a load of this!" Moonless said with a sphere of water forming in his hands, before he pressed it completely on the recent hole dug by Shadow Swipes.

 _Moonless unleashes a Hydro Pump attack on the fresh hole that Shadow Swipes had dug. Water then bursts out from the hole where Shadow Swipes had tried to ambush Moonless earlier, followed with another one bursting out from the hole where Ribbon was hit. A piece of the ground began to shake before it cracks and water blasted through forming a hole large enough for the trapped water to escape. Among the geyser, a dark colored Sableye was being pushed into the sky by the water._

 _As he started falling when the water dispersed, Moonless then jumped and air-slashed Shadow Swipes with his sword._ (Not the Flying type move, just so you know.)

 _The slash connected as Shadow Swipes fell and rolled three times, before clutching his chest with his left hand._

"How do you like a little 'geyser', you dig it?" Moonless said with a grin, before swapping his ring again.

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

"This won't be effective, but it will do." Moonless said.

 ***ABILITY REQUIEM STREAM, GO***

 _Moonless glows the usual turquoise color along with beams of exploding upon contact with Shadow Swipes. Moonless decides to finish it off with his sword as he rushes in on Shadow Swipes._

 _Shadow Swipes was struggling to stand up but he still had a trick up his sleeve as he unleashed a Dazzling Gleam. The Dazzling Gleam had damaged Moonless significantly since he was close to the attack when it was being used, but not entirely since he jumped back to avoid further damage._

 _Moonless panted, as the attack had kinda drained away quite an amount of damage._

"Fine then, I guess I can probably test these on you now." Moonless said before swapping on his newest set of rings.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Moonless said before sliding his hand in front of his pendant.

 ***PSYCHO PLEASE***

 _A magenta colored transformium void appeared to the right Moonless before slowly sliding towards to the left of Moonless. As the void shifts, so did Moonless as he starts to take another Eeveelution form. The void disappears as soon as it had moved completely through Moonless to the opposite side, revealing the Psychic type Eeveelution, Espeon._

"Espeon huh? Not bad not bad!" The teal-eyed Espeon said as he eyed himself up and down after the transformation.

"Although you are missing one thing aren't you?" Shadow Swipes interrupted.

Moonless blinked, still haven't realized what he had meant. "What are you-"

 _It then suddenly hit him as his eyes starting widening before Shadow Swipes smile devilishly with Shadow Claws ready._

"I'm a Ghost type, meaning my attacks are Super Effective against you. I'm also part Dark which makes your Psychic attacks useless. Which means, I have TOTAL advantage over you!" Shadow Swipes said

 _Moonless gulped before he flew all the way back from Shadow Swipes attack, landing on his back with a thud._

"Ow..." Moonless bit down on his teeth to stop his cry of pain.

"Can't believe you forgot such a general thing in battle." Shadow Swipes said.

"Shut up..." Moonless said, as he struggles to get back onto his feet.

Shadow Swipes was about to deal one more blow to finish off Moonless but stopped as he said, "Any last words?"

Moonless spat harshly, "Go die in a hole..."

 _Shadow Swipes grinned before raising his hands but was stopped as he was then tackled by a yellow blur._

Moonless pushed himself up and said, "What took you so long Thunder?"

Thunder did back flip and lands next to Moonless and said, "Sorry, I went to get reinforcement...They should be arriving any moment now..."

 _Just as Thunder said that, a gush of flame resembling a Flamethrower flew from above their heads and straight at Shadow Swipes. A beam of yellow light and a beam of blue light also flew at Shadow Swipes._

"Speak of the devils." Thunder smirked.

 _Moonless didn't even have to turn around but decided to anyways as he turns around to come face to face with Ember, Blade and Fiona._

"Glad you guys came." Moonless said.

 _The three smiled and nodded before focusing their energy again on the attacks. The Flamethrower, Solar Beam and Ice Beam enlarged in size as the three attacks continued to barrage Shadow Swipes. It ended off as they focused even more energy into it, causing it to explode on Shadow Swipes._

"Good to see you guys in one piece." Ember said.

"Yeah, who knows what would happen if Thunder didn't call for us?" Fiona said.

 _Moonless then turned towards Thunder, who apparently was laughing nervously before his ears perked up to see Moonless staring at him._

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?..." Thunder asked.

Moonless smiled and said, "Thanks Thunder, for the reinforcement."

In a matter of two seconds, Thunder was back to his old self as he said, "No problem Moonless! What did I tell you before? When you need help, don't hesitate to ask for it, cause sure I didn't!"

Moonless smirks before replying, "Yeah yeah."

 _Everyone else just started laughing but the conversation was cut short when they heard grunting coming from the smoke. It cleared to reveal a standing yet injured Sableye, who was struggling to stand._

"You may have gotten us on the rope earlier but now there is six of us...What are you going to do now?" Thunder mocked.

"Oh boy..." Shadow Swipes replied almost mockingly as well. "With this numbers in advance, there is no way I can win. As a result, I'm going to retreat for now."

"Nah uh...You ain't getting away, especially after what you have done to Ribbon." Moonless said before applying the newest Ability ring.

 ***ABILITY PSYCHIC BAND GO***

"Prepare for my wrath!" Moonless said before pushing his palm towards Shadow Swipes.

 _Everyone stood still waiting for something to happen but nothing did so they waited patiently._

 _Moonless eyed his ring suspiciously before he noticed a wisp of blue light appearing, floating up and down in front of him._

"Um..." everyone said in unison, excluding Shadow Swipes.

"Guess I'll be on my way then!" Shadow Swipes said before bolting his way out of there.

 _Everyone else stood there dumb folded, that they didn't even bother to chase after Shadow Swipes. All of that suspense built up was for the outcome of...a wisp of light._

"That was anticlimactic..." Ribbon said, blinking.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I broke the chapter into two again but might as well put it in an anticlimactic cliff hanger right? I wonder if any one you expected for that little twist to happen at the end. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Moonless here and I'll catch you all later, Peace!**


	12. Your Own Power Is Your Best Psy-Kick!

**Thank you for waiting patiently for a new chapter my awesome and beloved readers. How you like that? *Cough* *Cough* Anyways, here is the part two or chapter twelve of The Wizard.**

 **Moonless: Took long enough for you to finish...**

 **"Hey! It's not my fault school is getting to me!"**

 **Moonless: Which is why I'm not in school anymore. :P**

 ***Sigh* "I'll deal with you later."**

 **Anyways, here's chapter twelve so enjoy!**

 **Moonless: Yep.**

* * *

*'Hi.'* - Thought

*[Hi.] _* - Telepathy_

 _Hi - Descriptions told in Third Person_

 _"_ Hi." - Conversations for the character in First Person

"Hi." Said ~~~ - Conversations for characters not for the character in First Person or for everyone that is talking in Third Person.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Your Own Power Is Your Best Psy-Kick!

POV Change(Moonless)

"Um..."

*[Hello Moonless!]*

*'Huh?...'*

I turned around to see where that voice came from, apparently no one was talking. Although Solaire's ears seemed to have perked up, like when I heard the voice as well.

"Umm, did someone just say something?"

Everyone, except for Solaire, looked at me as if I just grown two heads but I sworn I could've heard something.

* _Sigh_ * *[Over here Moonless.]*

I turned to the direction of the voice, to see it was directed towards the direction of the wisp of light.

*'Umm...Were you talking to me?...'*

*[Yes I was, took long enough for you to notice...]*

*'Um...Who...What are you?'*

*[Well I'm a 'Psychic Band' summoned by that ability ring of yours.]*

*'Psychic Band? I sure don't see any 'band' anywhere...'*

*[That's because I am the band, reason I don't look like it at the moment is because you are outside of battle.]*

*'So you can take different forms as well?'*

*[Yes, I have a battle and passive form. Passive form is what you see right now; me as a wisp of light. In battle, I can become a band of glowing light.]*

*'Okay...So what can you do exactly?'*

*[Once the ring is active in battle, the Psychic Band allows the user to bind with an ally or an enemy after making contact. With this, the user can track the target's location. A band will be visible to show the direction as it connects from the user to the target, the farther away the target is, the thinner the band will become. A green one means ally, red means enemy.]*

*'Wow so I can bind myself to anyone?'*

*[No actually, the only exception is it cannot be bound to Dark types, unless they have access to Psychic type moves in their arsenal or move set if you prefer.]*

*'Okay but you didn't explain what you can do outside of battle...'*

*[Technically I can't do anything outside of battle besides flying around I guess.]*

*'So you're basically a UAV outside of battle?...'*

*[Yeah, from the looks of it...]*

*'Huh...'*

*[Is something wrong?]*

*'Uh...yeah cause it's kinda awkward now considering; one, we have all that suspense built up earlier, ending up to be anti-climatic. Two, it would be weird if they think I'm talking to a voice inside my head...to which I'm kinda doing right now...not verbally but you get what I mean...'*

*[Now that you mention it yeah...it will be...]*

*'Speaking of which, how are you speaking? It is only to me?'*

*[In a case yes, I'm speaking to you through Telepathy but I'm also able to do it with other types...It's just I'm using it to talk to you privately.]*

*'Ah...So others can't hear you right now?'*

*[Pretty much, unless they are Psychic types as well.]*

*'Ah...'*

I was suddenly slapped across my cheeks, making me draw both my hands to the spot it was hit.

"OW!"

"Finally, took long enough to get your attention." Ribbon said.

"Wha-"

"You were spacing out for no reason, we tried to get your attention but you seemed to be in a state of a coma...that is until Ribbon slapped you." Ember said.

"Sorry...It wasn't on purpose..." Ribbon said, poking her index fingers repeatedly.

"Sorry about that, I was just talking-"

"A new friend of ours right?" Solaire cuts me off.

I blinked, flashed a smile before answering, "Ah that's right, Solaire is a Psychic type so she overheard my conversation."

"Ah huh." Solaire nodded.

"Who?" Everyone else asked.

"He's..."

*'Oh I forgot...you don't have a name...yet...'* I said through Telepathy, making Solaire face palmed while others stared at her actions in confusion.

*[You're planning to give me one?]*

*'It's better than calling you 'Psychic Band' all the time.'*

*[Okay?...]*

*'X marks the spot...How about Mark?...'*

*[Mark?...]*

*'Yeah I mean it is kinda simple, X marks the spot...Although it has nothing to do with anything.'*

There was silence for a few seconds, so I took it as a no.

*'You don't like it? I'll think of another o-'*

*[Mark it is.]*

*'Huh?...'*

*[Why not, Mark sounds nice, I kinda like it.]*

*'OKay then.'*

I looked back at everyone, even Solaire were staring at me waiting for my response. I assume she decided to leave Mark and I so privacy. Good thing I don't have stage fright or else...Oh boy these stares...

"Well?" Fiona asked.

"His name is Mark, the Psychic Band I summoned from my ability ring." I said before motioning my hands towards Mark."

They all turned their heads to look at the wisp of light, as Mark started floating down to my head level. He seems to 'turn around' to look at my friends since he was flying around them looking up and down. He finishes with a rapid spin around me.

"I'm guessing it's his friendly way of saying 'nice to meet you' to you all. At least not through Telepathy."

Everyone nodded, smiled and replied "Nice to meet you too Mark!"

*'One thing I have to say Mark.'*

*[What would that be?]*

*'Welcome to the team.'*

*[Pleasure to be in it.]*

I smiled at the new member, sure he may be small but who knows? He may bring us a closer step to defeating the Mutants. Although I'm not sure what he can do during battle but for now...He can help hunt for Mutants as well.

* * *

 _Shadow Swipes made his way into the warehouse, kicking up dust and rubble once in a while._

"Why did you let those Mages live?" Sabrina asked

"Nothing too big, just taking a simple retreat to break up their numbers a bit." Shadow Swipes answered

"What even are you up to?..." Sabrina asked

"You'll see..." Shadow Swipes said before his whole body emerges into the shadows.

"Hmm..." Sabrina said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 _Everyone sat in the room in silence, with neither speaking one word as Solaire was tending Ribbon's injuries with Recover. The sphere of light surrounding Ribbon disappears as Solaire opens her eyes._

Smiling, Solaire reassured, "Ribbon's injury has been tended, no need to worry now."

"Thanks Solaire." Ribbon said.

"No problem!" Solaire said.

 _Everyone else, specially Moonless who seemed to have his breath held the whole time, breathe a sigh of relief._

"Sorry to have you all worried." Ribbon apologized.

"No worries; friends first, missions second. No matter what, safety of the team is more important." Moonless said.

"T-Thanks..." Ribbon blushed but decided to ask a question to make it less awkward.

"Since you are all here, what about hunting down Shadow Swipes?" Ribbon asked.

"I have Mark looking for him right now. So you can rest up for now." Moonless said reassuring, before creating a vision void where everyone can inspect what Mark is seeing.

"Phew, thanks..." Ribbon said tiredly, before slumping her head into one of the pillows on the couch.

Moonless nodded before hastily turning his head back towards the group. "So where were we?..." Moonless asked.

"You were talking about the Mutant sneaking behind Ribbon." Solaire reminded.

"Right, so Shadow Swipes somehow managed to sneak behind Ribbon. Weird part was how neither one of us felt his presence..." Moonless spoke with confusion in his tone.

"Better question is, how did he manage to sneak in without being seen?" Ember asked.

"Plus, wasn't the area like wide open?..." Blade added.

"Except for that tree, yeah pretty much..." Thunder recalled.

"Tree? Was it dark enough for anyone to go unnoticed?" Fiona said.

"Well, it left behind shade but that's pretty much it." Thunder said.

"I really don't see where we are getting with this..." Moonless said.

"What do you mean Moonless?" Solaire asked.

"All the evidence that we are stating just doesn't seem to tie up with our conclusion on how he sneaked behind Ribbon..." Moonless said.

"Man this is nerve wracking." Thunder said, rubbing both hands on his head quickly.

Moonless was about to say the same thing but a vision void appeared to reveal Mark.

"Hey Mark, how's the find?" Moonless asked.

*[No sign of that Mutant anywhere, Moonless...]*

"Alright keep looking till you find him okay?"

*[Roger.]*

 _As Mark said that through Telepathy, the void fades away into thin air, leaving Moonless to sigh in annoyance._

"How did the search go?" Ember asked.

"No signs..."

"Where can he be at?!..." Blade hissed in anger before furiously scratching his head.

"Lets worry about the conversation later, for now we split up to find him." Moonless suggested.

"Moonless is right, that way we can cover more ground." Ember said, while others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, decision is final. Keep in touch at all times and report suspicious activity immediately. Are we clear team?" Moonless asked.

"Yes sir!" Everyone answered.

"Solaire and Mew, I'm counting on you two to be our UAVs, since we will need more than just Mark." Moonless said.

"You can count on us Moonless!" Solaire said confidently.

"Ribbon, you may rest up at base for now." Moonless said.

"Are you sure Moonless? I mean, I can still fight and all-" Moonless silenced him with a finger put on her mouth.

"Who is the leader here?" Moonless said, forcing Ribbon to remain quiet.

"Don't worry, you need to rest up for now. Plus, you're basically our trump card to beating him so conserve your energy now." Moonless said.

"And...Wait where is Fin?" Moonless asked.

"Oh yeah speaking of him, I didn't see him at all since we came back." Ember said, with the others except for Solaire and Mew, nodding in agreement.

"I think he was in his 'room', it seemed like he was in a hurry to make something..." Mew said.

"DONE!" Shouted a voice all the way from the basement.

"Yep that answers our question..." Solaire said along with everyone else sweat dropping.

 _Foot steps could be heard running up the stairs before a pair of fin-like ears poked out._

"I'm done with my newest creations!" Fin said but accidentally tripped and everything in his hands flew at the group.

"Woah!" "Yikes!" "That was close!" "Jeez!" exclaimed the Eeveelutions that were almost hit, including Ribbon who was sitting up on the couch.

 _Moonless, Ribbon, Ember, Fiona, Thunder and Blade all seemed to have caught the objects that flew from Fin's hands. Looking closely, the objects seemed to be rings; fresh new ones in fact, with everyone having at least 2._

"What are these?" Thunder said as he puts one in his mouth but takes it back out immediately as he notice he couldn't chew on it.

"These are rings, not food..." Blade said, sweat dropping; with everyone else following suit.

"Uh...I know that..." Thunder lied.

 _Blade rolled his eyes as he examined his rings: one has the Grass Type symbol, resembling of a leaf on the front of the ring, along with another that seemed to have a smiliar symbol but roots crossing it._

 _Fiona closely observed her rings: one to have the Ice Type symbol(Shards of Ice) on the face of the ring, with another consisting of a similar one but with outlines of wind on it too._

 _Thunder...Well, Thunder moved his ring up, down, left right, in the light, in the darkness, at whatever condition or angle, looking at his ring with fascination. One of them were the same as Blade's and Fiona's but instead of just a Electric, lightning symbol, it also had a Fire an Water symbol around it. The three symbols on the face of the ring resembled the shape of a triangle when connected. He also had two other rings with a medium-sized question mark on the face of the rings, only difference is that one of the question mark's outline was surrounded in the color of a rainbow compared to the other._

 _Ember raised her two rings to see the similar features as well; one had the Fire Type symbol and the other was the same but with smaller particles of...flame revolving around it?..._

 _Ribbon had ones with the Fairy Type Symbols, although one of the ring's face also had a mist of energy surrounding the symbol._

 _Onto Moonless, finally. Moonless surprisingly had 4 rings, three were similar in color, meaning they are associated with one type and the last one was magenta in color._

"Guessing this has something to do with water but what are these?..." Moonless said, looking at one of the ring with a drop of water on it before examining the others.

 _The other similar ones consisted of one with a cube shaped block and the second with misty clear fog. The last ring had an arrow pointing up and down with a sphere in the middle._

"Hey Fin, are these your newest creations?" Ribbon asked.

"Yup! I made it for everyone to use!" Fin answered.

"Ah huh..." Moonless said.

* * *

"Where could he be at?" Moonless said to no one in particular.

Moonless continues to search in a random direction, until a familiar wisp of light caught his sight.

"Mark!" Moonless called.

*[Hmm? Oh hey Moonless!]* Mark said through Telepathy. (Moonless is still in his Psychic form so yeah.)

"Any signs?" Moonless asked.

*' _Sadly no..._ '*

"Well, I guess we keep looking." Moonless said.

*[Noted- Watch out behind you!]*

"!-" Moonless' ears perked as he back flipped, kicking whoever was behind dead on the head.

"Same tricks don't work twice you know." Moonless said.

"I see, so that little friend of yours spoken to you through Telepathy...How interesting..." Shadow Swipes said.

Moonless seems taken back, since he asked, "H-How did you know?..."

"Ah yes, a person doesn't need to be a Psychic Type to hear Telepathy messages. As longs as one has a Psychic Type move, they can hear it as well." Shadow Swipes answered

"Hmm, no matter. You will not get away this time." Moonless said.

"Hmm? You're planning to beat me with that Psychic form of yours?" Shadow Swipes mocked

"Why not." Moonless said with a shrug.

"What? Did I hear that right?" Shadow Swipes said, a bit surprised.

"Well, not alone at least." Moonless said, as Mark floated down onto his right shoulder.

"Ah, so that little fella is taking part too eh?" Shadow Swipes said.

"Yes and no." Moonless shrugged.

"What will the no part be?" Shadow Swipes answered.

Moonless' face was plastered with a grin, he looked at his enemy in the eye before saying, "Them."

Before Shadow Swipes was able to ask, he was taken back when the ground shook violently.

"What the-"

"Wait for it...3, 2, 1..." Moonless said.

 ***NATURE'S RAGE, ACTIVATE***

 _Suddenly, giant plant roots and vines emerged from the ground, raising high into the air._

"Wha-"

 _Shadow Swipes wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he was barraged by plant roots. The Frenzy Plant twisted and twined, tying up Shadow Swipes in place. Not to mention the Vine Whips, Power Whips and Leech Seed that were also in action._

"Well, looks like you miscounted." A voice said as a green blur jumped down from the trees.

"Close enough Blade, after all, no one can be that accurate and precise, right Ember?" Moonless said.

 ***VICTORY FURY, ACTIVATE***

 _A line of fire then formed around Shadow Swipes in a V-shape, before completely closing off into a triangle Fire Spin attack. Along with it is many other Fire type moves like Will-O-Wisp._

"I agree, approximate answers are good enough for me." Ember said.

"Like absolute zero." Fiona said

 ***HAILING HELL, ACTIVATE***

 _Just then, a gust of icy wind kicked up as sheets of ice covered the earth along with shards of ice spiking out around Shadow Swipes._

"Who knew these rings granted us some powers of our Mentguards?" Fiona said with amazement.

"True that; Celebi's power for plant life, Victini's power for victory fire and Articuno's power of ice age." Ember said.

"Don't forget about me!" said a familiar, cheerful voice.

"Yep." Everyone nodded as a yellow blur jumped over their heads.

"Can't finish the event without me!" Thunder said.

"Speaking of finishing, we probably should." Ember said.

 _With a nod of agreement, everyone dealt the last blows of their attacks on Shadow Swipes. Blade had his Nature's Rage attacks constricted forcefully around Shadow Swipes. Fiona had her Hailing Hell attacks blowing fiercely and Ember had her Victory Fury attacks burning the hell out of Shadow Swipes._

"Now that leaves me to the rest...Time for the Main Event!" Thunder said.

 ***SPECIAL ZAP HYDRO BLAST***

 _Three spell voids appeared; one on each of Thunder's shoulders and the last one on his palms. Three hologram mirages appeared from it, revealing one of a Raikou head, Entei head and Suicune head._

 _The three mirage Legendary dogs each charged up a seperate attack; one was a Zap Cannon, one was a Hydro Pump and one was a Fire Blast._

"Rooar!" Thunder mimicked, as the dogs each fired off the attacks, creating a mixed attack of Electric, Water and Fire.

 _Since the other attacks being activated by other Mages are preventing any movements, Shadow Swipes can only simply sit back watch the attack bring him to his demise._

 _The second Thunder's attacks collided with the others, everyone fled from the scene since the attacks combined power gave off a devastating explosion. The smoke subsided to form a huge crater with no signs of Shadow Swipes anywhere._

"Did we get him?" Thunder asked, blinking at the destruction their attacks caused

"We better not have to pay for the repairment of this crater..." Fiona said.

"I think we got em! Woohoo! Mages one, Mutant zero!" Blade said.

"Justice will prevail." Fiona said with a shrug.

"Um...Victory...I guess?" Ember said.

"I guess...Thank you very much!" Thunder shouted.

"Your welcome, Mage." said a voice.

 _Everyone's ears perked up at the sound of the voice, many had wide eyes at the familiar voice. A figure steps out from behind the tree, or rather out from the shade. Shadow Swipes greeted everyone with a grin plastered on his face as our fellow Mages stared; some were shocked, and some were surprised._

"How did you-" Ember said.

"We saw taking the hits dead on!" Blade said.

"My my, how naive you Mages are. Never heard of a move call Shadow Sneak? Wherever theres a shadow, I can come right out of it." Shadow Swipes said.

"So that's how you snuck up behind Ribbon." Moonless spat.

"Ah yes, that little girl sure was strong, to be able to live after such a fatal blow. Mages are impressive..." Shadow Swipes said.

"Crap..." Moonless said.

"Now that's done, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to..." Shadow Swipes said.

"Watch out!" Moonless warned.

 _Time seemed to slow down as gasps and looks of horror could be seen. In a matter of one second, air was knocked out of Moonless and he was sent flying straight into a brick wall from a normal punch delivered by Shadow Swipes. Not to mention that simple blow had managed to knock Moonless back into his original form._

 _Moonless started coughing violently with both hands on his stomach._

 _Taking this opportunity, Shadow Swipes went in with a Shadow Claw, ready to slice and dice everything that gets in his way._

"Look out!" Thunder said, jumping in front of Moonless to shield the attack.

 _That match was short lived as one slash from Shadows Swipe had created sparks of impact that blown Thunder into a stone-bench table. The others followed suit but ended with the same results._

"Its the end for you, Wizard." Shadow Swipes said.

"Not...yet..." Moonless coughed.

 ***AQUA PLEASE***

 _Shadow Swipes slammed his Shadow Claw on the ground but Moonless jumped on top of the attack. As he landed, he jumps off the attack into the air, where he transforms into his Vaporeon form._

 ***WATER WATER WATER WATER***

 _As he was falling, he gave Shadow Swipes a dual kick to the face, making Shadow Swipes stumble back with his claw-like hands on his face._

"ENOUGH!" Shadow Swipes hissed, forming Shadow Claws again with a high speed pursuit, charging at Moonless.

 _For a second, the only thing that can be heard is wing blowing. Movements have been slowed, to the point where even a droplet of water can be seen. Shadow Swipes had his attack tore right through Moonless' abdomen, as wet fluids/liquids can be seen being sent out of Moonless, along with many falling towards the ground._

 _However, much to Shadow Swipes surprise, the liquid wasn't like one of crimson red, instead it was clear and blue, like the water._

 _Shadow Swipes retrieves his claws, to see Moonless is now missing a chunk of his abdomen. Although it was then, he realizes he wasn't missing any._

 _The droplets of water on the ground joined into puddles of water. The puddle then flows to Moonless, to which Moonless' body absorbs it until his empty body part is restored._

Shadow Swipes stared with a shock expression, asking "What the-, what are you?!"

"Just a little spell that I used to save myself." Moonless said before holding up his right hand, where a ring with a droplet of water is on the face.

/*Flash Back...*/

"Hmm..." Moonless equipped the ring, while continuing to inspect it.

 _Everyone seems to have their attention on Moonless now, since when he equips a ring, it can only mean one thing._

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

"You gonna try it out?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Moonless shrugged, beginning to move the ring in front of his Embracer.

"What if its a dud?" Ember said.

"Or another self-destruct ring?" Thunder pointed out.

 _At the mention of 'self-destruct', it seemed to have startled everyone, including Moonless as he accidentally slid the spell ring on the sensor of the Embracer._

 ***LIQUID PLEASE***

 _The silence room was immediately filled with panic when the voice command was heard; everyone started ducking for cover in case the ring does cause another explosion._

 _Moonless was unlucky since he tripped was he was running and accidentally hit his right arm on the living room coffee table._

"Ow..." Moonless moaned.

 _Quiet gasps can be heard as Moonless opened his eyes to see all the girls have their mouths covered, along with the guys looking at him with eyes of horror, if not shock._

"Moonless...your arm!" Ribbon said pointing.

"Huh?" Moonless said as he looks on the arm the Ribbon was pointing at, to see his was missing his arm completely. "Oh just missing an arm, no big deal."

 _Moonless' eyes then went wide as saucers and ears standing high, he screamed out in horror._

"MY ARM!" Moonless said.

"Moonless calm down!" Ember said.

"How can I calm down if I'm missing my arm?!" Moonless shouted.

 _Moonless slipped and fell backwards again, but this time he managed to witness what probably happened to his right arm. His left arm collided with the side of the couch, upon impact however, his arm seems to be bursting into liquids, with each droplet splashing on the floor. Surprisingly, the liquid is not crimson red as blood, it is transparent and blue, like water._

"Hmm..." Moonless said in his usual calm state.

"Maybe..." Moonless said as he stood up.

 _Moonless closes his eyes, into a form of concentration as other stared in confusion on what he is up to now._ (I mean who wouldn't, he is freaking out a second ago and now he is surprisingly calm.)

 _Then, the droplets of water on the ground joined into puddles. Until the puddles formed into the biggest it can before it flowed towards Moonless. Moonless ended up absorbing the puddle of water, as he flashes into a body made of water for one second until the puddle of water reforms Moonless' arms._

"Moonless, your arms!" Ribbon pointed out.

"Just as I thought." Moonless said, examining his 'reborn' arms.

"H-How did you...you know..." Ribbon asked, trying to cover up her tone of shockness.

"From what I've gathered, this ring and possibly the other ones, allow me to change into the states of matter. In the form of a Vaporeon that is." Moonless said

Even so, many still stared with confusion but a bit of astonishment.

"Still don't believe me huh? Well then Ribbon, throw me a punch." Moonless said.

Ribbon stood up from the couch, looked at her hand and asked, "Are you sure?..."

"Positive, now hurry up." Moonless said.

"Okay..." Ribbon cocked a fist and swung it right at Moonless' stomach.

 ***LIQUID PLEASE***

 _Instead of knocking Moonless back, her fist went straight through him, along with water bursting from where the hit struck. The water splashed onto the ground to leave behind a hole where Ribbon had struck._

 _Ribbon was a bit frightened at the sight but she was reassured when Moonless gave a look of 'Don't worry, it's okay.'_

"Recollect." Moonless said.

 _The water on the ground recollected into a puddle before it joins back to Moonless, reforming the missing hole in Moonless' stomach._

"Wow..." Ribbon, along with the others, stared in amazement.

"Throw another one." Moonless said.

 _Ribbon nodded and gave off another punch, only this time she was more surprised than ever._

"Separate." Moonless said.

 _Right as Ribbon's fist connected, Moonless' whole body bursts into liquid water, falling completely onto the ground. Much to her surprise, the splashed water joined into the biggest puddle it can get as it moved...flowed around the living room._

"What the-" Ribbon said, confused but also amazed at the same time.

"Stabilize." Moonless said, as the puddle of water started to rise from the ground to take on a form of a Vaporeon.

 _In a flash of blue light, the reshaped water-form gets replaced with Moonless in his water form._

"Convinced yet?" Moonless said.

"For sure." "Ah huh." "No doubt." "Agreed.", they all said one after the other.

"Great. These will come in so much use." Moonless said.

/*Flash Back Ends...*/

"And that's what happened." Moonless said, staring intently at Shadow Swipes, who was grinding his teeth forcefully in anger.

"Then let's see how long that spell of yours is going to save you!" Shadow Swipes said, jumping high in the air to deliver a blow to Moonless' head.

 _Moonless grinned as he swaps the liquid spell ring with a ring that has a misty fog on the face._

 ***GAS PLEASE***

 _Moonless' body evaporated completely to air the second the attack struck, leaving a confused Shadow Swipes on the ground._

"Above you!" Moonless shouted, causing Shadow Swipes' head to jolt upwards.

"Where am I?~" Moonless said.

Shadow Swipes jaw dropped as he asked, "I know you can change into different elements of Eeveelutions but you can also change between the states of matter?!"

"Well..." Moonless said as his body took form midair. "Just got his power recently so yeah." Moonless swaps the ring again with one of a cube block on the face.

 ***SOLID PLEASE***

 _Moonless' body glistened in the light before he fell at an alarming speed towards the earth, or Shadow Swipes to be more precise._

 _Snapping out of his trance, Shadow Swipes attempted to evade but miscalculated the speed that Moonless was falling._

 _Upon impact, Moonless glistened again and back flipped away from Shadow Swipes._

"So that's what sky diving feels like? I should do this more often." Moonless said with a smirk, in time to see Shadow Swipes stumbling onto his feet.

"So many stars..." Shadow Swipes said with his arms on his head, before shaking away all the dizziness.

"Now...where were we?" Moonless said, with the other Mages gathering behind him with weapons in hand.

"Hmm..." Shadow Swipes said, scratching his chin softly with his claw. "We were at...time to run!"

 _Shadow Swipes didn't even let the Mages get over the initial shock as he spun and ran as fast as his legs allowed him._

Blinking, Moonless shook his head an yelled, "Get back here!"

* * *

 _The chase was on as Shadow Swipes jumped, ducked, doing whatever he can to avoid obstacles and courses in order to get away. The Mages repeated same processes into chasing the sneaky Mutant._

 _Being ahead of the Mages, Shadow Swipes skidded to a stop as an evil grin appeared on his face, before he ran behind a tree._

 _The Mages all skipped to a stop, as they search around them for the Sableye-Mutant._

"Man he's fast..." Ember said, nearly out of breath.

"Even faster than me!..." Thunder said.

"That's a surprise..." Fiona said, along with Blade nodding.

"Hold on...Something's not right..." Moonless said, observing the area around him.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked, before she realizes what he meant.

 _They all looked around them to see they were in the heart of a forest. Not just any forest in general but the kind that the trees go high enough; along with the leaves that are thick enough to cover up the sun's ray completely._

Ember looked around before she starts shaking slightly, "This place is freaking me out..."

"Same...I'm starting to get spooked out..." Fiona said, wrapping his arms around herself.

"Although one thing's puzzling me...why did Shadow Swipes run here to escape?" Blade questioned, with a fist below his nose.

"Because it's too dark for us to find him?" Thunder said.

"You don't say..." Blade said, with others narrowing eyes on him.

"Darkness...shady areas..." Moonless put one and one together. "Shadows..."

"Crap!" Moonless shouted out.

"What's wrong?..." Everyone asked, slightly startled from his outburst.

"This is a trap! We need to get out of here ASAP!" Moonless said, but his attention was drawn towards a figure appearing out of the ground behind Blade.

"Blade!" Moonless warned.

"Wha-" Blade was interrupted with a swift slash of a Shadow Claw from the back, knocking him into a tree with great impact.

"Blade!" Fiona yelled out. She hurried over to his side and asked, "Are you okay?..."

"Fiona! Watch out!" Ember warned.

 _The same thing happened to Fiona as she was knocked onto the floor, with her breath and spit flying out of her upon impact._

"Damn it!" Moonless said, rushing forward with a Hydro Pump in hand.

 _The figure turns around with a grin to see Moonless flying at him. With a blink, a shadowy void appeared under Shadow Swipes and he disappeared into the ground._

 _In a fraction of a second, the attack blown with great force that a large crack appeared on the ground._

 _Moonless hears scream of agony behind him to see Thunder crashing into a tree. Quickly turning around and fired another Hydro Pump but the attack struck the ground once again._

POV Change(Ember)

Out of nowhere, Thunder was the next one to be targeted. As he disappears into the ground again, I started panicking as I looked left and right, stepping backwards looking where he might attack from.

"Ember! Try using an attack that has an area of effect!" Moonless suggested.

An AOE attack?...That's right! The darkness and shadow acts as a cover for him but that doesn't mean he is safe from attacks!

"Heat Wave!"

Glowing a bright orange, a storm fiery wind kicked up and blew around the forest. Funny thing is, a figure seemed to take shape immediately after the attack was unleashed.

"So that's where you are..."

Forming two fire balls in my hands, I merged them together and blasted a Fire Blast attack. The attack hits resulting in a violent blow of wind with an explosion.

"Awesome advice Moonless!" I shouted with a smile, but I caught a sight of concern on his face.

"Watch out!" Moonless yelled.

"Wha-"

I felt a sharp pain through my back before I was thrown into the air, and I would have crashed into the ground if Moonless haven't caught me.

"Ember you okay?!" Moonless asked.

"Yeah...but how did he..."

POV Change(Moonless)

*'She's right for one thing, how did he?...'*

"You may think my advantage came from the darkness and shadows because of how I can easily blend in? Well, that's not always the case." Shadow Swipes said as he emerges from the ground.

I softly set Ember on the ground and asked, "What do you mean?..."

"I have to say, it was a good try thinking I was completely vulnerable to area of effect attacks. But have you forgotten that Shadow Sneak is a move that I know of?"

"I wasn't relying on camouflage at all, instead I was using the forest's shadows for attacks. Which is why I purposely brought you and your friends here." Shadow Swipes said.

"What do you mean?..."

"Now before I'm done with you, I'm gonna give you a final explanation so you can take it to your grave." Shadow Swipes said.

"Grr..."

"When Shadow Sneak is active, it allows the user to become a shadow himself, making the user nearly invulnerable to attacks. However, in order for the attack to have full effect, an area needs lack light or else it would have no effect. Of course, the dimmer the light, the faster and easier it is for me to travel," Shadow Swipes stopped and turned to face me.

"Which is why it took really long for me to reform from the shadow when I was sneaking behind that friend of yours. If it wasn't for weak shade, you wouldn't even have seen it coming." Shadow Swipes finished.

When there is shadows, I can travel at blinding speeds even close to teleportation."

"So that's why we can never sense you...you have been using the attack all along, from Ribbon getting sneaked up on up to this point haven't you!?

"How observant of you Wizard. I must admit, to be able to take down so many of my fellow Mutant friends has allowed you to come a long way. But today is the day where I will avenge them all, also the day where your rebellion against us will end." Shadow Swipes said, with a Shadow Claw forming on the right.

"Farewell...Wizard." Shadow Swipes said raising the claw high in the air.

"But I'm not coming a long way just to be defeated by you...After all, it time for revenge." I smirked.

Raising an eyebrow, Shadow Swipes was then blown into trees by a pink colored blast, causing him to crash through every tree along the way.

"Couldn't you be any more slower?..." Moonless said.

*'Sorry.'*

"Hey, healing takes a while you know. Plus, you should be thanking you friend here." said a voice next to me.

Seeing the Sylveon along with her three ribbons flowing freely brought a smile to my face. Above her is the floating wisp of light summoned from my powers.  
(For those that are confused where her third ribbon was, if I did not explain with enough details in earlier chapters; well technically think of it as wrapping a towel around your neck after showering. The towel that you hang on your neck should have two ends hanging off right? Well, then extend that length as it then wraps under Ribbon arms before it flows freely. And there you go. For those who are still confused...sigh...you can go to this website for an example of what I'm trying to explain it. Btw don't judge the picture I gave and no its not own by me, I used it to show an example: art/Fanart-Hongmao-and-Lantu-373883166 or art/Gift-for-Dami-Zing-me-Princess-Lantu-393064861)

"Just kidding, great timing though."

Ribbon stuck her tongue out playfully, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Now it really is Show Time!"

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Shadow Swipes dusted himself off and spits out onto the floor. Wiping his mouth slightly he narrows eyes, glaring daggers at our heroes. Without a warning, he dashes head on with dual Shadow Claws._

 _"You may be strong against me but I'm also strong against you!" Ribbon said, jumping over with a flip and landed behind, launching a Moon Blast that knocked Shadow Swipes into more trees._

"Urrgh..." Shadow Swipes grunted, before enveloping himself in a shadow.

"Hide all you want but you won't get away with this." Ribbon said, with her eyes moving left and right along with her head back and forth.

 _Out from nowhere, Shadow Swipes raises himself from the ground and attempted to slash at Ribbon. Even though she couldn't evade the attack completely, she manages to repel some of it with Fairy Wind, which also stopped Shadow Swipes with his current attacks._

"Ribbon you okay?" Moonless asked.

"Yeah...But we need to do something about his Shadow Sneak technique..." Ribbon said.

"Your right...We are at our disadvantages here...The shadows and darkness gives him a boost to Shadow Sneak..."

"If only we can locate his location without needing to see him..." Ribbon mumbled, not to the point it couldn't be heard.

"Locating his location without needing to see him?...Hmm..." Moonless thought, with then something clicking in his mind.

"That's it!" Moonless said.

"What's it?" Ribbon asked.

"This might be risky but it's also our only chance of probably defeating him here..." Moonless said.

"Okay what is it?!" Ribbon anxiously asked.

"You are the main trump card here so you will do the attacking." Moonless said.

"Okay?..." Ribbon said, still lost to where he's getting at.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Moonless shouted.

 ***PSYCHO PLEASE* *PSY PSY PSY PSY PSYCHIC***

 _Through the transformium void, Moonless once again became an Espeon, only with something else in up his sleeves._

"Moonless what are you doing?!" Ribbon asked with wide eyes, which only brought a smile to my face.

"Psychic eh? Looks like my powers have driven you crazy. To think you probably have something that may suprise me...Looks like I'm wrong." Shadow Swipes said, along with his voice echoing through the forest.

"Why don't you finish it off then?" Moonless asked.

"Then I'll make sure to let this go as painless as possible." Shadow Swipes said, appearing right in front of Moonless before slashing him, hard.

 _As Moonless flew from the blow, he quickly swaps on his Psychic Ability Ring._

"Come on and don't fail me again! I need you assistance Mark!" Moonless shouted.

*' _Roger that!_ '*

 ***ABILITY PSYCHIC BAND GO***

 _Just as Shadow Swipes disappeared into the ground once again, a turquoise colored band reached out from Moonless and into the ground where Shadow Swipes was last seen. The second it reaches the ground, the band turned red in color._

"That bait hurt but it's worth it." Moonless said, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Moonless!" Ribbon said, running swiftly to his side.

"Ribbon! Use the Psychic Band to help you!" Moonless said.

"What?" Ribbon asked, utterly confused to what he was talking about.

"You see this red band that is connected to me?..." Moonless said, pointing out the the band.

"Y-Yes..." Ribbon blinked, she swore it wasn't there before.

"Well this leads straight to Shadows Swipe, believe it or not..." Moonless said.

"No way!" Ribbon said with widened eyes.

"Yes way! I'm counting on you Ribbon, use the band to guide you. At this point, you should be able to tell when he will attack and exactly where..." Moonless said.

"Thanks...for that sacrifice then..." Ribbon said.

Coughing slightly, Moonless smiled and replied, "No problem..." before laying down to rest for a bit.

"So it's up to me huh..." Ribbon said.

"And us."

POV Change(Ribbon)

"So it's up to me huh?..." I said.

"And us." said a voice behind me.

I turned around only to be greeted by my fellow friends.

"Ember, Blade, Fiona, Thunder!"

"You are going to need so help defeating this guy." Blade said.

"Always feel free to ask for help!" Thunder said.

"We will be fighting along you, no matter what!" Ember said.

"For justice of course." Fiona said.

"Thank you guys."

Our little reunion was short-lived with instantly feeling a gust of wind blowing from behind me, making my Ribbons flow violently against the wind.

I turned my head to see the red band moving swiftly along the shadows, with it then slowly closing on with its distance.

*'So that's how fast you can literally move huh? Well, thanks to Moonless' sacrifice, I can see exactly where you are.'*

"Everyone, Moonless had activated an ability that can help us locate him. Follow the red band, and you got your target!"

Forming two blasts in my hands, I jumped and slammed my palms against the figure that jumped at me. The attacks have caused it to crash straight into the ground, along with a crater forming from the impact.

POV Change(Third Person)

Shadow Swipes jumped out from the crater and instantly started slashing, first targeting Ember.

"Try some of this!" Ember said

 ***SPECIAL SEARING SHOT ACTIVATE***

 _Everything around Ember was immediately scorched in an inferno of scarlet flame._

 _Yowling in pain, Shadow Swipes backs up to roll on the ground to put out the flames._

 _"_ Victini's Searing Shot huh? Awesome." Ember said.

 _As Ember fired a Flamethrower, Shadow Swipes became a shadow once again to avoid taking further damage._

 _From out of nowhere, Blade was suddenly tackled onto the ground from the back. As he was turning around, he came face to face with Shadow Swipes' claws._

"Don't let me down my Mentguards!" Blade shouted.

 ***SPECIAL SEED FLARE ACTIVATE***

 _A sudden shock wave was emitted off of Blade's body and it blown Shadow Swipes completely into the air._

"Shaymin's Seed Flare!" Blade exclaimed.

 _"_ Energy-"

"Leave this to me!" Fiona said.

 ***SPECIAL SENSORY STORM ACTIVATE***

 _An outline of ice suddenly encased Shadow Swipes, along with stopping all signs of movements._

"Wha-"

"Articuno's ancient signature move...In the old days, by focusing Extra Sensory onto an icy storm, a signature move known as Sensory Storm was created." Fiona said

"This means...NOTHING!" Shadow Swipes escaped by using Shadow Sneak, breaking free of the grip of Sensory Storm.

 _Although Shadow Swipes wasn't watching where he was going, therefore, he ran straight into Thunder._

"Well well well, here's our little main event here, isn't it Phantasm Sabre?" Thunder said.

 _Thunder took his time to study his sable; examining closely revealed there to be two miniature prints, ones of the rings that Thunder had!_

 _"_ Hmm...Wonder what this does?" Thunder said, before pressing forward the ring with the rainbow question mark.

 _A voice command of_ ***ELECTRIC*** _was replied from his Sabre._

 _Blinking, he then repeated the same process with the other ring. Only this time when it was pressed it, the noises of a dice could be heard. It seemed to go on for about five seconds before it stopped and replied with a_ ***THREE***.

 _Then, another voice of_ ***THREE ELECTIC, GO*** _was heard, as Thunder's blade started to glow yellow in color._

"Huh? Um...Whatever!" Thunder said, as he swung his sword vertically.

 _The second Thunder swung his Sabre, a spell voice appeared before three, random electric type mirages charged out and crashed themselves into Shadow Swipes._

"Oh, so this ring allow me to randomly choose a Pokemon type. If I'm guessing correctly, once a type is picked, it corresponds with this ring." Thunder examined the rainbow one before glancing at the non-rainbow one. "And this one randomly chooses a number from one to six, and whatever that number is grants me to how many random mirages of that type I can summon? Awesome!" Thunder exclaimed.

"So that leaves me with you..." Ribbon said, examining her set of rings.

POV Change(Ribbon)

 ***FAIRY SCENT, ACTIVATE***

A pink aroma of scent filled around the dark forest. As it floated around, some of the withered trees and leaves seem to grow green again, despite the darkness that covers it.

"So I have the power to share life if I use this technique huh?"

"Then how about you?"

Right as when I was about to test it, Shadow Swipes jumped out from in front of me. Startling me quite a bit, since I wasn't paying attention on the red band, I slid my hand in front of my Embracer and it activated on accident.

 ***SPECIAL GEOMANCY ACTIVATE*** (I know Geomancy is not suppose to be an attack move but I decided to make it one anyways.)

A ball of turquoise energy charged between my hands, along with two spirals revolving around it.

I didn't take my chance as I fired it in front of me, thinking it was like an Energy ball or something. Jeez, I was WAY off...

The energy ball turned out to be an energy blast, a blast that might have even taught Shadow Swipes another way of cutting down trees.

* * *

Shadow Swipes revealed himself for a second before disappearing into the shadows again. Along with a red band following the shadowy movements of Shadow Swipes.

My friends and I looked at each other before giggling softly.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is?" I sarcastically said out loud.

"Oh no, the shadows make it so hard to see." Fiona said

"I hope he's not behind me." Blade said.

"Me neither." Ember said.

The red band stops and and then it started flying towards me, which can only mean one thing.

"Too slow!" I said slammed a charged Moon Blast against his face.

Shadow Swipes reappeared with his hands on his face, rolling back and forth on the ground.

"H-How did you..." Shadow Swipes hissed.

"Give up Shadow Swipes, Moonless took a hit from you just so he can put the Psychic Band spell on you."

"Yeah, we were just toying with you from the start." Thunder said.

"Is that so? Then that means I'll have to kill him to get rid of it!" He said.

"No!"

Shadow Swipes grabbed Moonless by the neck and lifted him up, emitting a groan from Moonless.

"Why you!" I said, charging up dual Moon Blasts.

"Let him go!" Thunder shouted.

"Don't move a muscle." Shadow Swipes warned, gripping onto Moonless' neck tighter.

"Grr..."

"Do it..." Moonless said weakly.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Do it...and don't hold back everyone..." Moonless said.

"Yes do it, but would you for the life of your friend here?" Shadow Swipes said, with a evil smile on his face.

"Why I outta-" Blade said.

"Just do it! This is an order!" Moonless shouted.

"But...Moonless..." I said, with a tear falling from my eye.

I looked into his eyes, only to receive a nod from him along with a grin.

I closed both eyes, fired the Moon Blasts and mumbled, "I'm sorry Moonless..." along with many other doing the same with their each and individual attacks.

POV Change(Moonless)

"I'm sorry Moonless..." Ribbon mumbled.

I love being a Psychic type but I also don't. Being a Psychic type allowed me to hear nearly anything from a whisper to Telepathy but it also means louder voices can likely make my ears bleed. I wonder how Solaire copes with this?...

*'You don't have to be sorry for anything Ribbon, I should be sorry for using you as bait...'*

"My my, can't believe your friend can actually do something like that. What a shame..." Shadow Swipes said.

"Well isn't it a surprise."

"Hmm...No matter, as long as I'm taking you down with me then I'm fine with it..." Shadow Swipes said with a grin.

"Only you wouldn't..."

"Hmm?" He said.

"DAZZLING GLEAM!"

Widening his eyes, a bright light of attacks engulfed me, along with Shadow Swipes screaming in agony pain.

*'Cause I'm taking you down.'*

Kicking Shadow Swipes in his gut, I strengthened my attack along with my whole body glowing more brightly.

"Guys!"

Everyone seemed to stare right at me. Part of their expressions were shocked and the other were happiness.

"One more strike come on!"

Their happiness part completely disappeared as sadness was all there was left.

"But!" Ribbon argued.

"I can't hold him for long come on!"

"Can't you at least jump-" Ember tried to reason.

"If I move even once then we lose our chance. This is our last chance hurry up!"

Ribbon seemed to have tears falling from her eyes as she activated her spell ring once again.

"I'm sorry..." They all said once again.

Again...Hate my powers due to privacy invasion...

 ***SPECIAL GEOMANCY ACTIVATE***

 ***SPECIAL SENSORY STORM ACTIVATE***

 ***SPECIAL ZAP HYDRO BLAST***

 ***SPECIAL SEED FLARE ACTIVATE***

 ***SPECIAL SEARING SHOT ACTIVATE***

"Although I can't do much in this form but this is the best I can do...At least prevent you from escaping."

"Y-You..." Shadow Swipes said between screams.

I formed a weak smirk and said, "Don't underestimate Psychic types..."

A bright light surrounded both our bodies as my vision began to fade. The last thing being seen was sunlight.

* * *

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Everyone was trying their best not to cry but they couldn't help as everyone had at least a trail of tear rolling down their cheeks. It was a tragic loss to them all, the most beloved leader..._

 _Ribbon was sobbing quietly on the couch pillows, as the other sat around her uncomfortably. Everyone tried to lighten her up by saying nice things but she wouldn't even budge an inch._

"Ribbon..." Solaire said wiping away her own tears along with trying to comfort Ribbon as she brushed her hand along her ears.

"Why..." Ribbon said between sobs, with her face still planted on he pillow.

"Moonless will be proud..." Mew said reassuringly, sniffing slightly.

Ribbon raised her face from the pillows, to reveal her blood shot eyes. "B-But there probably could have been another way...to defeat Shadow Swipes without having Moonless sacrifice himself..." She said between sobs.

"Shh...He did this because he was worried about all of us...the last thing he wants is to make sure the rest of the team makes it back safely." Ember said, hugging Ribbon to comfort her.

"You think?..." Ribbon said, calming down a slight bit.

"Yeah, if he's alive, he's probably gonna choke you to death with a hug." Thunder joked, with the males all nodding their heads in agreement.

 _Ribbon couldn't help but show off a weak smile, the first smile in the last 4 hours._

 _They were suddenly interrupted when they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs._

"Whoa what was-" Blade said.

 _Blade was answered as a pink blur fell from the ceiling and onto the ground, along with a turquoise band wrapped around it._

"Close enough I'll say...Make sure to choose a better position to drop me off next time Mark..." The pink blur said, rubbing his eyes softly.

*' _Sorry._ '*

"M-Moonless?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Hey guys..." Moonless simply waved as he shifted back into an Eevee. He was blinking at their wide eye stares.

Ribbon was the first one to regain her composure as she shouted angrily, "Don't you hey me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Moonless raised his hands in defense. "What's with the an-" But he was interrupted when Ribbon tackled him to the ground.

"Promise you wouldn't do that again..." Ribbon said, sobbing into his chest.

Moonless rubbed her back slightly. "Don't worry...I'm back..."

"You dummy." Ribbon nudged him softly, causing everyone laughed heartily at the friendly reunion.

"But in seriousness...How did you survive Moonless?" Fiona said, getting on her serious side.

"Well..." Moonless said as Ribbon got off of him. "It's kinda all thanks to Mark."

"Mark?" Everyone questioned. Along with the band, now a wisp of light, to hide himself from attention.

"Yeah...Before the attacks exploded, Mark wrapped himself around me and pulled me into the skies. Who knew he could actually do that?" Moonless said.

"But that doesn't explain why you were gone for like 4 hours?..." Ember asked, with everyone else nodding.

"Well...Let's just put it at the fact our UAV has a bad sense of direction. I may or may not have fallen asleep during the times when Mark was trying to find his way back..." Moonless said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Never the less...I'll say, your own power is your best Psy-kick!" Moonless said.

 _Everyone sweat dropped but nevertheless happy their leader is back and better than ever, well at least until..._

"So who's gonna fix the roof? And ceiling?" Blade asked.

"Insurance?..." Fiona said.

"Last I checked, our insurance have expired..." Mew said, looking at a form of papers.

"Which means..." Solaire said, looking at Moonless.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Moonless asked.

"Moonless, you will probably have to cut back on your snacks until we repair everything..." Mew said with a hand patting Moonless' shoulders.

 _For a second, nothing could be heard in the night sky until a familiar voice filled it._

"NOOOOOO! My Poke Puffs!~" Moonless yelled over the horizon.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long one...Probably the longest I have ever wrote in fact! Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed.**

 **Moonless: I sure did not...**

 **"Er...Right, breaking through the roof and ceiling definitely did hurt..."**

 **Moonless: *Rubbing his spine softly* Yeah...**

 **Ribbon: Hey, at least your back... *Wraps both arms around him before softly nudging him***

 **Moonless: *Blushes* Okay you can get off of me now...**

 ***Blinking* AAnnnyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you all later! Peace and have a nice day! :D**


	13. In a Dilemma

**Happy Halloween everyone! Well or shall I say, Happy Late Halloween? Either way I want to say I'm terribly sorry. Many of you had maybe thought "Hmm...Maybe Moonless will post a chapter for Halloween!", well whoever thought of that thank you very much cause I was planning to. In honesty I suck, not even kidding, I suck for even posting this two days later! I'm so ashamed! Anyways sorry I couldn't post this sooner for you lovely readers on Halloween, so I hope you enjoy this chapter that took me forever to do...I'm going to sit in a corner for the rest of the night now...**

 **Moonless: Okay then... *Seeing a small rain cloud forming on my head* Cheer up dude...**

 **"Sorry I can't, not the fact I broke my own promise..."**

 **Moonless: *Sigh* Sorry about that guys...He'll be okay**

 **"Hey! When did you become the author!" *Ran full speed to the laptop screen***

 **Anyways everyone, enjoy!**

 **In the background...**

 **Moonless: *Sigh* Case in point...**

 **The other Eeveelutions just shrugged in response.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: In a Dilemma

-Third Person-

"Almost...Almost...There!" Fiona said.

 _Moonless sat back in the couch, panting as he wiped the sweat that fell from his forehead._

"Man that was tiring..." Moonless said.

"Hey, you ruined the house so you can't blame anyone. Plus, it was more easier to repair it by ourselves than call for a repairmen." Ember said, along with many others nodding.

"Doesn't mean I have to do all the work!" Moonless exclaimed, recalling how every bit of damage to the house was repaired by him WITHOUT the use of magic.

"Hey I helped too!" Solaire said in defense.

"Yeah so did we!" Everyone else said.

"Gathering and buying the materials was what you guys did...You guys even got to use magic...While I did all this by hand..." Moonless mumbled, rolling his eyes during the same process.

"What was that?" Mew asked.

"Nothing." Moonless quickly said, wide eyes and hands up.

Mew smirked, "Thought so." while others snickered in return.

"Now with the house complete, I think its time to go out for shopping!" Ribbon yelped.

"Huh? Why?..." Moonless said.

"Halloween costumes, why else?" Ember said.

"Oh...I was too busy working with the house I forgot the date." Moonless said, looking at the calendar to see a circle around a box that reads October 31st.

"Who should I be this year?..." Thunder said.

"A Poke Puff costume will fit you." Blade said, with everyone giving a thumbs up.

"Then it is!" Thunder said, as everyone's jaws dropped before they fell backwards.

"How are we not use to this yet?" Moonless said.

"Beats me..." Ribbon said.

* * *

 _Sabrina walks into the warehouse, arms folding with a grin._

She snickers, "You know, you're pretty lucky for who you are..."

 _Her voice echos through the empty ware house since it was the only thing heard._

Stopping in her tracks, she snickers once again and said, "Not gonna talk because I'm right, huh?"

Turning around, she said mockingly, "Is it now Shadow Swipes?

 _Even through the Ideal, a figure could be seen rising from the shadowy ground, slowly taking the form of...Shadow Swipes?!_

"Tsk..." Shadow Swipes arrogantly hissed, recalling every bit of event happening after the Mages left.

*/Flash Back.../* (In the Forest...)

 _It was around night time...11 O' clock perhaps? As the wind in the forest started to kick up._

 _The leaves rustled as misty, dark energy flowed to one specific spot on the ground; where Shadow Swipes was last seen standing._

 _The energy keeps flowing, along with a shadow slowly rising among the ground. As more flowed, the shadow starts to glow along with taking shape._

 _Suddenly, the energy stops all together, at the same time when the glowing figure flashed brightly. Following up, a wave of dark energy was then blasted in all directions; with wave of the energy knocking down every tree in its path._

 _Afterwards, the light subsided, bringing forward the infamous Shadow Swipes._

 _Grunting and panting, Shadow Swipes examined his surrounding, with a face of anger and exhaustion. After all, he used nearly all his remaining energy into reviving himself but getting beat by Wizard and his allies really doesn't make the situation any better._

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

"Glad to have the title 'Immortal Devil' after all." Shadow Swipes said, with a hint of ignorance in his voice, as he stretched and flexed his muscles.

"No big deal, we have a replacement for your absence." Sabrina said.

"Little ol me, an I needed already?" A voice echoed through the empty warehouse.

"Indeed yes..." Sabrina said with her grin disappearing. "For 'making sure' and eliminating Wizard in the process."

"Ah I see, that's quite an interesting mission I'm being assigned to." replied the voice as it echoed through the darkness. "Don't worry, it will be over before you know it."

"Eager to find out..." Sabrina said, in more of a irritated tone instead of her usual, expectancy one.

"Let's hope it is actually the one we seek..." Sabrina mumbled.

*/Flash Back.../* -Third Person-

 _Sabrina was listening to the private conversation between Venom Claw with her respected Lord Ideal._

"Are you sure Lord Ideal?!" Venom Claw asked in shock.

"It is uncertain, however, I am suspicious to this 'Wizard' character and his origin..." Ideal said.

"What do you mean my lord?" Venom Claw said.

"As I recalled correctly, a Umbreon-morph Form disappeared shortly after the day of the Mutant Ritual..." Ideal said.

"Disappeared? How? And where does this tie up to?" Venom Claw barraged with questions.

Ideal raised a hand to silence him and he went on, "I decided to let it slide, since losing one or two Forms wouldn't make too much of a difference...That is until this 'Wizard' made his appearance..."

"Are you saying Wizard is actually that Umbreon; the only Form that somehow evaded despair?!" Venom Claw asked.

"Then again, I'm just exaggerating so don't take it for granted..." Ideal said.

Taking a pace forward, Ideal turns back to face Venom Claw and said, "But if what I exaggerate is true, he could be a threat to us..."

Venom Claw gulped, "W-What do you mean?..."

"Then that means he is a 'Chosen One'..." Ideal said.

"C-Chosen One?" Venom Claw stuttered.

"Yes, the 'Chosen Ones' to be exact; that are destined to defeat our forces of Mutants." Ideal said.

"But aren't all Mages 'Chosen Ones'?" Venom Claw asked.

"That's where you are wrong...Back in history, those low class Mages were given powers to become one in order to be the first line of defense. In other words, they were only the Minions. However, Forms that evaded despair have the true potential and powers to fully eradicate us Mutants when they become Mages themselves...After all, 'Chosen Ones' are gifted Mages..." Ideal said, with a tone of irritation and concern.

"What do you mean gifted Mages?..." Venom Claw asked.

"Chosen by Arceus himself, they have legendaries protectors known as Mentguards living inside them. However, these Mentguards will only grant them the powers when they proven themselves worthy to wield it..." Ideal said.

"Which is?..." Venom Claw said.

"Being able to suppress total despair is the main test they will have to past. Once they do, they are given an option; to become a Mage or to remain apart." Ideal explained

"Okay..."

"Those choose the path of remaining apart gets their memory wiped, like it never even happened before. But those that choose the path of Mages..." Ideal stopped.

"What happens to those that choose the path of Mages?" Venom Claw asked, cause clearly being an airhead does not help.

"The Mentguards then supply them with power. Overtime, these powers will evolve, they will grow, to the point where it becomes the Mages' potentials to defeat us...Which is why these gifted Mages are called 'Chosen Ones'..." Ideal said.

 _Venom Claw gulped._

"Which brings me to my main point; is this 'Wizard' somehow connected to the Umbreon that vanished? Because if he is, his powers have probably grown to a menacing state. After all, it has been nearly a year...Don't even want to imagine how much that have grown..." Ideal said.

"But how? Wizard is an Eevee and that Form is a Umbreon!" Venom Claw exclaimed.

"How about we let it slide for now, since one, we barely have that much evidence to sum up our conclusion. Second, quit asking question before you get some 'special treatment'." Ideal said, back in his usual calm and stern voice.

"Understand." Venom Claw quickly said.

"Good...Now stick with the original plan, or else..." Ideal warned.

Quickly bowing down, Venom Claw said, "I understand my lord!"

"Hmm?" Ideal said before staring off towards the direction that Sabrina was at.

Realizing it, Sabrina quickly hid behind a corner, as she was now deep in thoughts. "Hmm..."

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

"Is it really you?..." Sabrina said, with half certainty and half not.

* * *

"Do I have to?..." a voice echoed through a door.

"Yes! Now come out already!" Ribbon said impatiently.

"But I look ridiculous in this!" replied the voice.

"No you won't! So come out this instant." Solaire said.

"Plus, if you don't like it, you can always try a new one." Ember said reassuringly.

Pausing for a moment, a sigh could be heard before the voice said, "Fine..."

 _The door opens and stepping out from it was someone in a shiny Umbreon costume. Looking closely, a blush that can bring a tomato to shame was planted on our Eevee-morph hero._

"See, ridiculous right?" Moonless said, with every second passing as the blush deepens in its color.

"It fits you just fine!" Solaire cooed.

"Why can't I just transform into one of my forms?..." Moonless argued.

"Because..." Ribbon said, giving a hug with a soft nudge. "An outfit is a better style for you, especially for Halloween!"

 _All the girls giggled and continued to tease him as Moonless crossed his arms with a blush forming,_

"S-Shut up..." Moonless said, embarrassed.

"What and who are you guys dressed as?" Moonless asked, deciding to change the subject to make it less embarrassing and awkward for him.

 _Although his question was short-lived as he turns around to see no one in sight._

"Um...guys?..." Moonless said, but nevertheless his question was then answered.

"Rooar!" mimicked a voice, as a dressing room door popped open with a yellow blur flying out.

"Whoa!" Moonless exclaimed, quickly taking a step back as the blur flew past him.

 _Moonless looked in the direction the blur flew towards, but he had to close his eyes when sudden noises of impact made it too much for him to handle. When it finally settled down, Moonless opens his eyes to see our quirky Jolteon stuck in between piles of clothing._

"Man...that hurt..." Thunder said, pulling his head out from the pile while taking in deep breaths. That must mean it was hard to breathe in there.

"Thunder what were you thinkin-" Moonless said but his interest was then drawn towards Thunder's costume.

"Say no more! I accidentally knocked over a pile of clothing but that won't be a problem if we fix that later!" Thunder said.

Rolling his eyes, Moonless face palms and said, "I know that," causing Thunder to blink his eyes. "I'm trying to ask what you are dressed as...if only you are less interruptive..."

Coughing, Thunder began with a smile, "You like it? Johto Legendary dog, Raikou!"

"Huh..." Moonless said, inspecting Thunder's outfit up and down.

"I see you are a little Umbreon huh?" Thunder smirked.

"Hey! Who you calling little?!" Moonless said with the blush forming again on his cheeks.

"You duh!" Thunder said.

"Hey! Better than your decision of dressing up as a Poke Puff!" Moonless argued back.

"Well excuse me that I'm a Raikou and not a Poke Puff!" Thunder said.

"Only your personality does not fit a Raikou!" said a voice.

"Agreed!" said another voice.

"Hmm? Oh wow!" Moonless said, bewilderment filling up his expression.

 _A familiar Leafeon was standing there with a grin plastered on his face. Upon close inspections, he was in a somewhat of a swordsmen outfit with a green theme to it. Green boots and gloves, a bonus leaf green cape to go behind him, and a belt that comes with a hilt and cosplay sword. Meanwhile a hyperactive Vaporeon was standing on the left of the Leafeon, with somewhat of a similar dress up as Blade. The only difference is he had to wear helmet that had a horn coming out along with a wig that resembles the color of red and blue, with more red and less blue._

"Virizion and Keldeo will be my guess." Moonless said, once in a while switching glances at Blade and Fin's outfit.

"Yep, being the Sacred Swordsmen this year." Blade said, with Fin nodding happily in agreement.

 _Their conversations were interrupted as a new set of voices was drawing their attention._

"You boys only know to dress up in your typical 'cool' fashions, unlike us." said a voice.

"Hmm? What?..." The boys said but they were immediately surprised by what they see.

 _Behold! A Flareon, Espeon and Glaceon morph each of them in their individual poses, with their poses having something to do with what they are wearing:_

 _Holding a peace hand-symbol with her right hand, Ember had a cream-colored outfit that resembles a dress, with some orange outlines and linings. She was wearing similar orange gloves and boots, along with headband that has the shape of a 'V' in the middle._

 _With arms held together, Fiona was also wearing a dress but it was crystal blue in color. Along with it, she was wearing a teal cosplay wing and tail on her back while she worn a crytal crown om her head._

 _With a blush forming along with her arms going to her back, Solaire was wearing a dress with colors somewhat of a combination; the sides were blue and the middle part and up were yellow. Along with her dress, she also had a set of pink, circular rings attached to it and a yellow, crescent shaped wig._

"One word, Damn..." Moonless said.

Blinking a couple of times, Blade said, "Victini, Articuno and Cresselia?..."

 _The girls gave a nod before looking at each other, giggling at the boys' reactions as they all continued to stare._

They came to a stop when Thunder asked, "Where's Ribbon?"

"Now that you mention it...she was a here a moment ago..." Moonless said, scanning around the room.

 _A force of wind was the next attention drawer as a dresser door was blown flying, nearly sending everyone else rolling._

"Now what?" Blade said, grabbing a hold of a pole. (Don't ask where it came from.)

"I don't know but everyone hold tight!" Moonless said.

 _Even to the tightest they can hold, another gush of wind was blown, causing everyone to lose their hold on everything. As the wind settled down, they all had their heads simultaneously popping out from piles of clothes._

"There better be a good reason why I shouldn't get mad..." Blade said with an anger vein on his head, as he grabs a T-shirt that was hanging on his ear before throwing it off.

"I guess..." Moonless said, staring firmly towards the direction of the dressing room.

"Moonless what's wrong?" Blade asked but he soon was in his own state of astonishment.

 _Looking towards the direction of the blown door, the smoke slowly dissipated as outlines can be made out through the smoke. As it finally clears out, Ribbon was standing there dressed as a priestess, like when she actually transformed only the dress was blue in color instead of pink. Furthermore, she also had two extra ribbons where she would have them when she was in her Primal form._

"Wow..." Moonless said in amazement, a slight blush was even appearing on his cheeks.

"Like it?" Ribbon said with a wink, along with her ribbons flowing freely behind her.

Turning his head away to hide his blush, he said, "Y-Yeah, looks good on you.." without even looking at her.

 _Moonless felt something touch his cheeks. With a surprise yelp, he eyes opened immediately and stood there like a statue. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Ribbon's feelers on his cheeks. He was then turned around to come face to face with Ribbon._

"You are not even looking." Ribbon said with a smirk. "After all, my costume is this way."

 _Everyone laughed heartily as Moonless crossed his arms with a light blush on his face._

"My my, youngsters are enjoying themselves aren't they?" said a voice.

"For sure Ms. Psychic!" Ember replied.

 _Coming up towards them were a Drowzee-morph in about her late 30s, wearing a brown leather jacket over a blue uniform._

"After all, even Seniors should have fun for Halloween!" Solaire said with excitement brewing in her voice.

"My my, if only my husband has his day off today..." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Wait you're married?!" Fiona exclaimed.

Chuckling slightly, Mrs. Psychic said, "Yes dear, I married shortly a year after I retired."

"Wow congratulations Mrs- er Ms. Psychic..." Moonless said.

Laughing a bit, Mrs. Psychic said, "Its okay child, Its about that point already since I'm not as young as I used to be."

 _Moonless nervously scratched the back of his head while everyone giggled._

"Weird to say the least, I don't think I've ever seen you at Poke Academy College before..." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Oh I uh...I graduated before you came to this school?" Moonless lied, as everyone else eyed him suspiciously.

"Really? Cause I've been a teacher at that school for nearly ten years now." Mrs. Psychic said.

Gulping, Moonless said, "Okay never mind then...maybe you barely got the chance to see me?"

"Possibly, although let us not worry about that...after all, there's still Halloween to celebrate!" Mrs. Psychic said.

"Y-Yeah that..." Moonless said, breathing a sigh of relief on the inside.

"I see you all have your costumes good and ready to go, I take that as a sign this is what you will be this year?" Mrs. Psychic said.

"Yep!" "Ah-huh." "For sure." Everyone said.

"Alright then, hope you all have fun!" Mrs. Psychic said.

 _Everyone looked at her in shock, with a couple of them surprised._

"Wait don't we have to pay for it?" Ribbon said, making sure she heard it correctly.

"Its fine honey, I'm making it an exception since you all are my fellow students at one point...at least most I guess..." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Wow! Thank you Mrs. Psychic!" The girls squealed in happiness.

The boys all sweat dropped at their reaction but they shrugged and said their thank yous as well. "Thanks Mrs. Psychic."

"No problem my beloved students." Mrs. Psychic said.

"In that case...does that mean I can get one too?" Said a demonic, echoey voice from the main entrance.

 _They all turned around to find a Hypno-morph standing there, with a grin plastered on his face._

"Brother Hyp?!" Mrs. Psychic exclaimed.

"Brother?!" Everyone said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah well isn't it my beloved sister...Or shall I say, my host's sister rather..." the Hypno said devilishly.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Psychic said, along with everyone staring at Hyp in confusion.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I am the Mutant born from the the Form Hyp; Mutant Hyptic Psyclusion, or Hypclusion for short." Hyp said as dark energy floats off of his body before he shifts form. Into a slightly darker colored Hypno than the usual yellow. (The Mutant in front is not his name, it was just to point out who and what he is. And his name is pronounced Hyp-tick Si-klusion for full and Hyp-klusion for short.)

"Mutant!" Everyone but Mrs. Psychic exclaimed.

"I came for two purpose today," Hypclusion said, as he points one finger at Mrs. Psychic, "One is the Form," before pointing for the last time at Moonless. "And second is you, Wizard!"

"Me?" Moonless said as he pointed at himself, along with his allies staring at him in confusion.

"Why do you want him?" Ember asked Hypclusion.

"That is none of your concern young lady." Hypclusion said.

"Well one things for sure; whatever you're planning, we will stop it at all cost..." Moonless said.

"But you can't!" Hypclusion said, before shooting a Psybeam at the group.

 _Moonless immediately puts a ring on his ring finger but the speed the attack is traveling is too quick even for him._

"Shoot...not enough time..." Moonless said, scrunching his teeth together.

 _Hope was brought back as the attack was then blast away by another attack, only this one was more pink in coloration._

 _Moonless looked around to see Ribbon holding a GunXword, one that seems to have energy charged in it._

"I see..." Moonless said.

*/Flash Back.../* -Third Person-

 _Even though Moonless had just snapped out from his initial shock, he played it cool by eyeing her costume up and down._

By the time his eyes landed on the two extra ribbons, Moonless came down to a conclusion and sighed, "Did you wear a dress and then transform?..."

Ribbon stuck her tongue out playfully and cheerfully replied, "Yeah, which is why the door was blown down in the first place."

 _Ribbon turns around to face the fallen door once again and sweat dropped._

"Hehe...looks like it wasn't a good idea after all..." Ribbon nervously chuckled.

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

"Heh, even worst ideas can sometimes be the best solution." Moonless said, this time fully equipping his rings.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform.

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"Mrs. Psychic, leave this to us." Moonless said.

"Um...Okay but can someone tell me what is going on here before my mind explodes? And what is wrong with my brother." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Let's just say, we will avenge your brother..." Moonless said.

 _Mrs. Psychic was taken back but before she can ask what he meant by that, another Psybeam was headed towards their way._

"My friends will explain it to you, so for now hurry up and get out out here!" Moonless said, repelling the attack away with his sword.

Mrs. Psychic was about to protest but seeing how the situation is like and how much trouble she is probably getting herself in, she nodded and said, "Fine...At least one of you will need to tell me what's going on after this blows over."

"Understand teacher." Moonless rolled his eyes.

 _Solaire and Fin escorted Mrs. Psychic away from there as the other Mages took their own places in the battle._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE*** x 3 (Three times is what x 3 meant.)

"Transform!" The Fire, Grass and Ice Eeveelution said in sync. (Or x 3 if you prefer.)

 ***FUSION DRIVER GO***

"Trans-form!"

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE*** x 3

 ***READY, SET...GO***

"Fusion Cross!" x 3

 ***R.T.C. RAI-TEI-CUNE!***

 _After three flashes of light and a transformium void flowing, each Mage took their position on the field._

"Can't even have a day off on Halloween, to think at one point we were left alone for a week..." Ribbon whined.

"Well let's hurry this up so we don't keep Halloween waiting." Ember said.

"Yep! This Mutant ain't stopping me from my citrus candies and chunky chocolate!" Thunder said, with a bit of drool falling out from think of treats.

"No one is stopping me from my Pop Icys." Fiona said (Pop Rocks is what she is kinda refering to.)

"No one will be when I'm done with what I'm here for." Hypclusion said.

"Less talking," Moonless said spinning his sword like a butterfly knife. "More fighting."

"Gladly." Hypclusion calmly said, as his eyes started glowing along with a field of Psychic energy radiating off of him.

"Time to get this over with," Moonless said, raising his left hand. "Now it's Show Time!"

 _Firing a wave of Psywaves and Psybeams, our heroes dodged repeatedly as the attacks flew past their figure._

 _In a matter of a couple of seconds, Hypclusion was completely surrounded, where he was looking left and right to see his enemies circling around. Stopping suddenly, the Mages pushed in at once._

"Sadly, I'm a high level Psychic master after all..." Hypclusion said, his body glowing brightly now in Psychic energy.

 _The light causes everyone to shield their eyes but also to be blown back by a shock wave of energy. While getting blown back, everyone was stopped midair, along with the inability to move._

"I can do this all day." Hypclusion said, with glowing blue eyes.

 _Without a warning, the Mages were thrown against each other, sometimes on the ground and other times into foundations, if not objects. Nevertheless, they were taking hefty damage from Psychic._

 _Struggling to get out of the supernatural power, to which he surprisingly did, Moonless swaps on a different ring and swiped his hand across the embracer._

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

 _The Psychic attack instantly lost its hold on Moonless as he fell down onto the ground._

"Wha-" Hypclusion said but a forming of sinister light on Moonless' eyes caught his attention.

"Oh no." Hypclusion said, shortly closing his eyes as Moonless sent a Confuse Ray his way.

 _Due to closing hies eyes, he made a careless error; in order for Psychic to work, the user needs to keep his/her eyes open. Notwithstanding his eyes open, the Psychic soon lost its effect on the others too._

"Everyone! Attack while you have the chance!" Moonless commanded.

 _Remembering about the downside to Psychic, Hypclusion at once opened his eyes to prepare for another Psychic Shockwave. Of course, all movements were stopped at once._

 _Noticing the forming of Psychic energy, Moonless held up his GunXword horizontally with his left hand under the blade and ran forward. The second Hypclusion started glowing, Moonless took a leap forward and swung._

"Its now or never!" Moonless mumbled, swinging to his right with all his might.

 _In a flash, Moonless was standing behind Hypclusion, holding his sword in a after-swing position. Neither one, Moonless or Hypclusion, made a movement as they stood there quietly with the wind blowing. It seems like they were waiting for something._

 _For a moment, Moonless seemed to stumble for a bit before he collapsed, leaving his allies to gasp._

 _Ribbon had her hands to her mouth and she was about to say something but for some reason, something prevents her from doing so._

"That was close, It was a surprise how my shockwave attack csn be useful even through contact." Hypclusion said, clearly surprised at his accomplishment when he turned around to face the fallen Moonless.

Turning back to face the others, Hypclusion grinned and said, "Now...Where were we?...Ah yes, the Form..." inspecting his hands while blowing it once in a while.

"Not going to happen as long as we are standing." Ember interjected.

"Plus, how do you expect to beat us? Not just number but speed?" Thunder mocked.

"This takes care of it." Hypclusion said, with columns of dimensional squares appearing around them.

Everyone glared at Thunder, making him look around and say, "What did I do?!"

"WELL then, with Trick Room active, all your fast speed will mean nothing to me...LET US SEE FOR SURE NOW!" Hypclusion raised his voice, along with his hands high up in the air.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Blade and Fiona said, with somewhat of concern in their voice.

"Now Future Sight! Bring upon the punishment on our enemies!" Hypclusion said, blood-shot eyes forming from keeping his eyes glued to the sky.

 _Disruption voids fizzed in the sky as pulses of energy started charging up, along with some of it escaping once in a while when overloading._

"Almost there~" Hypclusion said.

 _Team WorldGuard stared in both fear but also curiosity. They heard how destructive the attack can be but they were somewhat curious what it really can do._

Being the first one to recover of his trance, Blade said, "Okay guys enough with the staring, this is serious business."

Brought back to reality, Fiona said, "Blade's right, we should actually be more cautious..."

"In that case, anyone have a plan?" Thunder asked.

"Sadly no." Ember said.

"So..." Ribbon said, with her eye more focus on the fallen Eevee than the forming cloud of attacks above them.

"Game over." Hypclusion said.

 _Hypclusion was about to fling his hands down to directly point at the Mages but something seemed to stop him in his movement._

"W-Why can't I move?..." Hypclusion said.

 _Panic started kicking up as he stood there, unable to move even a slim bit because as much as he can control the direction of the attack, he can't control it when it fires or after it fires._

"Looks like it has finally taken effect..." Said a similar voice behind him.

POV Change(Moonless)

Tilting his neck a little, he was able to see me from the corner of his eyes. Sure I was stumbling but nothing too big of a deal.

"Moonless!" My allies exclaimed.

I nodded at their little outbreak but I can't blame them; safety of team mate first, like what I always say and will do.

"W-What do you mean?..." Hypclusion said.

"While I was closing in with that swing earlier, I secretly added a Retaliate attack along with it."

"You..." Hypclusion grunted, feeling trouble even with plain talking.

"Of course, knowing how Retaliate can be, I struck a pressure point, preventing you from moving completely." I said, equipping a ring.

 ***ABILITY REQUIEM STREAM GO***

"Your telling me...All along you were faking the fall?!" Hypclusion hissed, attempting to break free of his pressured veins.

"Yes and no. The most the attack will do is to sent me flying, to which it did and that's how I landed behind you. As for the fall, yes I faked it but just to get some shut-eyes to wait for the fun."

At this point, Hypclusion was just straining himself to get out of his state but failed miserably. But his actions were then stopped when he realizes the Mages behind him were also preparing their own separate attacks.

"At first, it will require more than this to defeat you," I said as spell voids appeared. "But thanks to your set up of Future Sight, and the inability to control it, it's more than enough."

"Curse you..." Hypclusion said.

"Hasta la vista." I waved in a hand gesture. (Good bye for those who doesn't know.)

The next thing we know, a barrage of 'Special' Attacks crashed into Hypclusion from all directions. As much as Hypclusion wanted to scream, he couldn't because it was silenced by his own attacks ending up in his mouth; Future Sight. (I guess he never saw it coming after all.)

POV Change(Third Person)

 _After a violent explosion, Moonless walked through the smoke to greet his fellow team mates on the other side._

"Moonless!" Ribbon nearly jump-tackled him, but he was strong enough to hold her up, surprisingly.

"Okay come down now." Moonless said, placing Ribbon back down. "You're lucky I'm in my Umbreon form."

"Come on your strong enough." Ribbon teased.

 _They were interrupted when Blade gave a soft but noticeable cough, seeing the situation they were in, Moonless walked up to him and gave him a hug._

"Glad you're okay." Blade said.

"Who else will lead the team if I'm not?" Moonless joked.

"That's the Moonless I know!" Thunder said, playfully punching Moonless' shoulder.

 _Everyone was either laughing of chuckling at the mini conversation they were having._

"Enough with this, don't want to miss Halloween right guys?" Blade said.

"Right!" Everyone chanted.

*/After Halloween.../*-

"That was fun!" Ember squealed.

"A load of fun you mean!" Thunder said.

"Never felt any better!" Fiona said.

"Same here!" Blade said.

"Glad you can come Mrs. Psychic." Solaire and Mew said, giving a bow.

"Not problem sweeties." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Brings me back in college." Fin said, going to a state of day dreaming.

"Although I wish my brother is here with me, Mrs. Psychic said. She then smirks and said, "Oh I feel despair..."

Everyone in the room's ears perked and they said, "No no no, think positive Mrs. Psychic, you still have your husband right?"

"Of course, I was just kidding." Mrs. Psychic said.

 _They all exhaled loudly and slump in their seats, causing Mrs. Psychic to laugh at their reactions._

 _Peeking around a corner that leads to kitchen, Moonless and Ribbon smiled upon seeing the group that was on the kitchen tables._

POV Change(Moonless)

"Everyone sure had a fun time." Ribbon said, walking over to the living room couch to take a seat.

"Yeah." I said, taking a seat next to her.

About a couple of minutes in silence, I decided to break it.

"I guess that's about for it today."

"Alright then." Ribbon said.

I headed for the stairs and started walking up the stairs to my room. Wonder what tomorrow would bring?...

POV Change(Third Person)

Back to the group

"I wish we can have fun like this everyday..." Ember sighed.

"Yeah I wish..." Fin said.

"Well it's good enough already, like what can possibly go wrong?" Thunder said.

 _The second he said that, everyone seemed to have their eyes narrowing at him._

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Thunder asked.

 _Their attention was then brought towards a loud crash and a scream._

 _Fearing for the worse, they all immediately rushed to the living room. Thinking they would probably be under attack, all the Mages nearly had their transformation rings ready. However, they came across a sight they didn't expect to be in; Moonless on his back unconscious with Ribbon kneeling down on his side._

"What happened?" Ember asked.

"H-He just all of a sudden fell down the stairs..." Ribbon said, with tears rolling down her cheeks while she placed Moonless' head on her knees.

 _A magenta-colored mist figure appeared on the living room table as they all gasped, it seems like Hypclusion because of his looks but also not because he seems more like an illusion._

"HAHAHA! So it has taken effect." The figure said.

Ribbon snapped at it in anger. "What did you do to Moonless!?"

"Just something he should have swallowed a long time ago~" The figure said, as it now clears up into a transparent but noticeable Hypno.

"That does not answer my question..." Ribbon hissed, with Moonless in her hands.

The Hypno grinned, as he replied, "I just put him in a slumber, but not just any slumber." Hypclusion turned to them with a devilish smile, he said, "In his sleep, he is going to experience the best dreams in the world, to the point where he will never want to leave ever again!" Hypclusion then started laughing maniaciously.

"In that case, we go into his dream and bring him back." Thunder said towards the Hypno before turning around to face the rest of the team. He asked, "So, who's with me?" with a hand held out to the middle.

They all looked at each other before nodding as they joined in with their own hands, replying with a "Me!"

Thunder grinned, looking at everyone before he said, "Alright, let's go."

"Hold on one minute..." Hypclusion said to get their attention.

"If you're stopping us from getting Moonless back then I suggest you forget about it. There is five of us Mages against only you, how do you expect to win?" Thunder said

"I never expected to win, since this is only an illusion I created with my Psychic powers while inside of Wizard's body...but I am here to tell you that even if you do find him, don't expect him to be leaving with you." Hypclusion replied.

"What do you mean? Of course Moonless will leaving wit-" Ribbon said but was cut off.

"Looks like none of you can understand, well then, allow we to explain. The pill that I gave him to eat is an 'SlumberLand Pill', a pill that allows the user to experience the whatever dream they want, memories likewise. The downside with the pills, whoever uses it remains in his or her dreams because they are not willing to leave it at whatever cause." Hypclusion explained.

"Is that so? Well, this makes it easier since Moonless is not the kind of person that gets hooked easily. Especially when it comes to dreams." Thunder retorted with a smirk.

"I knew ahead of times, as a result, I decided to mess with his memories a bit~" Hypclusion said.

"What do you mean?" Ribbon then thought for the worse and shouted. "What did you do!"

"Oh nothing, I just made it so he can reexperience his past or memories if you prefer." Hypclusion said.

"I still don't see where this is going..." Ember said.

"To put it simply, I allowd him to reexperience his past events to get him to believe whatever occurred in the past did not lead up to the present." Hypclusion explained.

Then something clicked in everyone's mind. "T-Then that means...If he finds out about the truth in the past, then reality will drive Moonless to despair!" Ribbon said, causing others to widen their eyes in shock.

"Indeed..." Hypclusion said.

"And if we don't find him, he will be eternally trapped!" Fiona said.

"You sure catch on quickly, Mages." Hypclusion complemented.

"Y-You monster!..." They all shouted in unison while Mrs. Psychic watched in shock, earning a maniac laugh from Hypno.

"Now..." Hypclusion said as he turned to face the five Eeveelutions standing with shocked expressions. "What will it be? Save your friend? Or save his life?..."

"Grr..." Everyone grunted.

"Or should I go into more details...Leave your friend to be eternally trapped, or drive him to despair due to the harshness of reality?" Hypclusion said.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed for a What-Used-To-Be-Halloween-gift chapter, although it really didn't have much of a Halloween theme...Anyways I hope someone noticed the 'I guess he never saw it coming after all.' joke. It actually wasn't intended, until I realized it while editing. Well not gonna help you kill boredom now sorry but have a nice day and peace!**

 **Moonless: See you guys later.**

 **"Wait you are suppose to be asleep..."**

 **Moonless: Oh right.**

 ***THUD***

 **"Ouch..." Blinking at the sight**

 **Ribbon: *Sigh* You had to go and say that don't you?...**

 **"Hey, at least you now have a reason to be near him..."**

 **Ribbon: *Shrugs* Good point, I'm gonna grab him an ice pack.**

 **"Okay, grab me one too."**

 **Ribbon: *Stares in confusion* Why?...**

 **"Because..."**

 ***CRASH* *CRACK***

 **"This..."**

 **A loud thud can be heard as I fell on the ground. Upon close inspections, a red mark can be seen on the wall.**

 **Ribbon: "Oh Arceus..."**


	14. Operation Save Moonless, Execute!

**Whew...that was a LOAD to write but I'm happy! I'm really glad with the results cause why? I have completed an achievement; write a chapter with over 10k words! WOOT! Anyways enough with my rambling, here is chapter 14, the long awaited one. Even though I posted like a week ago...Anyways enjoy!**

 **Moonless: I know I did!**

 **"Wow your cheerful today! I wonder why?"**

 **Also, there won't be as much action and fighting in this chapter but more of exploring and secrets unfolding. I'm not gonna spoil too much so yeah.**

 **One more thing, this chapter may get a little...emotional...And please no flames if you think its horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Operation Save Moonless, Execute!

"...Oh yeah speaking of which, it's time this vision will wear off soon...See you all~" Hypclusion said

 _The Hypno figure faded into thin air as everyone stayed in their positions in dead silence, no one moving an inch as they were too shocked to do anything._

"What do we do?..." Solaire asked, being the closest friend to Moonless also makes her the most concern.

"I-I don't know..." Ribbon said.

"Same...like honestly..." Blade said.

"We need to go save Moonless!" Thunder said.

"But you heard him! He will face despair when he learns about the truth of reality!" Fiona argued.

"But we can't leave him to be etenally trapped in his dream!" Ember said.

"Ribbon since Moonless is...er...not physically here at the moment...make a decision." Blade said.

"I don't know..." Ribbon said, figetting whether to do so or not.

"Then what do we do!?" Fin shouted out, getting anxious over the situation.

"Moonless would know..." Ribbon said, with Moonless' head still resting on her knees.

"Wait, since whatever Hypclusion gave Moonless had just taken effect, Moonless may not be influenced by it yet." Mrs. Psychic said.

 _Everyone turned to her, with hope in their eyes._

"Really? You sure?" Fin said.

"Of course! The pill has only begun to take effect, maybe Moonless still hasn't started dreaming yet!" Solaire said, putting piece by piece together.

"Exactly." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Thunder said, getting impatient since they're standing there doing nothing while whatever will happen to their leader may be crucial.

"Okay but one more problem...How do we enter his dream?..." Ember said, getting everyone to rethink the situation. Sure they can awake Moonless in his dream, but they have no idea to how to even get there in the first place.

"Transport ring?" Blade suggested.

"That's different, thats to unlock access to a certain's Mentality Zone." Fiona said.

"Doesn't it work with dreams?" Ember asked.

"No," Ribbon said. "Not from what Moonless have told me..."

"Then what do we do! Do we stand by and let this happen? We can't! We can't lose Moonless!" Thunder said.

 _Everyone was stuck as one or two starting pacing back in forth while others silently panicked._

"Oh Moonless what do we do..." Ribbon said, closing her eyes, hoping this was just a nightmare.

"I see you are in a bit of a bad situation now are we?" said a voice, as a mysterious figure walked down the stairs.

 _Everyone was alerted and took sudden precaution as they turned their head towards the stair, only to see an enigmatic, white-robed figure walking slowly down the stairs with his eyes closed. Around halfway, his turns his head to face everyone staring at him._

 _Most stared in confusion but also curiosity at who this mysterious person can be, Mew seemed to be staring suspiciously but Ribbon was the one with wide eyes._

"R-Reshiram!?" Ribbon said.

 _At that point, everyone had their eyes on Ribbon, once in a while switching back and forth between her and the figure. A couple of gasps and expressions of shock were on everyone's face as they repeated_ , "Reshiram!?"

 _Mew was probably the least reactive to Ribbon's remark but that doesn't mean she was surprised either. Mew had an expression of shock but behind it was disbelieve and... suspicion._

"It's been quite a while...since we last met." The figure, identified as Reshiram said.

"It's not the time for that now, Moonless is..." Ribbon stops when Reshiram raised a hand to silence her.

"Moonless is exposed to a type of delusion drug that prevents him from waking up am I right?" Reshiram said.

"Y-Yes...How do you..." Ribbon was silenced once again when he raised a hand.

"That's not important, what is important is how we will bring him back." Reshiram said.

"You're not planning to tell us to go into his dream and start from there are you?" Ember asked.

"That is exactly what you have to do." Reshiram said.

"But we can't even get in his dream! We don't even know how-" Blade argued but he stopped when Reshiram held up magenta-colored ring.

"With this, you will gain access to one's dream." Reshiram said.

 _Everyone looked and stared at the ring in disbelief, but mostly with hope because it can be the only chance left to save Moonless._

 _Reshiram chucked the ring at Ribbon, to which she caught with her eyes glued on it. The others joined her with their own state of staring while Mew seemed to be staring suspiciously at Reshiram._

"Although you might need some help from your teacher, Mrs. Psychic over there."

"What for?" Solaire asked, many others nodding in the same sense.

"You will need her to help guide you through this." Reshiram said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! The more time we spend here, the more time for that pill to take effect!" Thunder said, getting extremely anxious.

"Keep in mind, this will not be an easy task." Reshiram spoke in a serious tone. "Worst case scenario, you can also be trapped in his dream...forever..."

 _Now everyone had their attentions on Reshiram, even the impatient Jolteon were staring quietly._

"In those cases, you may be able to escape through the use of your teleportation rings...but whatever else happens is beyond my knowledge..." Reshiram said.

"Then..." Ribbon said.

"Anyways, I'm done with what I'm here for...Whatever happens next will be decided by fate." Reshiram said.

"Why are you helping us?..." Mew suddenly questioned, with everyone's attention directed towards her.

"He is the 'Final Hope', it's his destine to..." Reshiram said.

"To?..." Thunder repeated, with more of a questioning tone.

Reshiram sighed, "Until next time..."

 _All of a sudden, Reshiram spun and ran swiftly up the stairs. The mages all tried to chase after him but they were stopped as a voice echoed._

Reshiram's voice echoed, "Choose wisely, young one..."

 _Ribbon gently lifted her hands that held the ring, staring intently at the ring._

 _Ribbon continued to stare on for a solid minute before she closed her eyes, along with gripping the ring in her hands._

A sparkle of light rolled down her eyes as she mumbled, "Forgive me...Moonless..."

* * *

POV Change(Moonless)

"Ugh...Is it morning time already?..."

I opened my eyes, thinking the sun's rays will probably be shining down on me through the window or maybe worst...drowned in Thunder's saliva again...

Shocking to say the least, It was pitch black, just plain abyssal darkness around me; at least I can still see myself. I was surprised to find out I was not standing on solid ground or anything of some sort, just floating endlessly like in a void.

"Where am I? Am I exposed to too much of Thunder's saliva that I'm gonna get a nightmare or am I just having a completely black out in a dream?"

I looked around, looking for any signs of an exit but everywhere I look seem to be endless darkness, even when I tried looking beyond, nothing can be seen.

*'Well, when you are out of luck, wander around. Works every time right?" I thought.

I gave off a shrug before I decided to walk- er...float in a random direction...Ah hell, I can't even tell if I'm getting anywhere!

*'Am I dreaming?...'*

I stopped for a second and tried the old fashion way of testing whether if one is dreaming or not.

"Ow...definitely not..." I said, holding a hand on my cheek where I pinched.

I kept going for about a couple of minutes before I started to get annoyed, at how the endless amount of floating being done still gets me nowhere.

"Does this ever end?..."

*'Oh I'm such an idiot...'* Face palming on the inside...if this even is my inside.

 ***ABILITY PSYCHIC BAND GO***

A similar wisp of light appeared, along with it giving its usual greeting.

*[Hi Moonless.]*

"Hey Mark, need your help here, can you bind a part of you here and the rest on me?"

*[Sure.]* Mark said through Telepathy as he then becomes shifts into a shape of a band, bound to me with one side and the other to...the air?

"Um...anyways...time to find out if this works...Ugh I need to stop talking to myself..."

I began heading in a random direction again. I was stopped five minutes later when Mark spoke to me through telepathy again.

*[Um...Moonless...what are you doing?...]*

"What do you think? Trying to find a possible way out, and I'm using you to help me mark a place that I have yet been to."

*[Um...You are going nowhere...In fact, you have been going in circles the whole time...]*

Slowly registering what he said, I looked around to see the band in a completely circle.

"...And you are telling me you knew the whole time but didn't bother telling me for the past 5 minutes?..."

*[Umm...you never asked...]*

Giving off a sigh, I transformed back into an Eevee and retracted Mark, with him disappearing into thin air.

"Great, I love circular rooms..." I joked, floating towards to what I assumed to be the middle.

I was about to try something else but my attention was caught when the floating abyss started shaking violently. Surprisingly, I felt it even though I was floating.

*'Oh boy.'*

All of a sudden, it seemed gravity have lost its job and I started falling at an alarming rate. After about ten seconds of acceleration and falling, things began to come to view. As the view became more clear every passing second, it wasn't until I started panicking. It seems like whatever I was falling into had spikes scattered across the area.

"HELP ME~" I screamed.

The second I collided, my eyes snapped open. Blinking a couple of times, I looked around me, to see I was in a complete environment than before. No spikes, nothing close to it. The green environment around me consisted of many grasses and a river, along with the sun shining brightly on me. The reflection of the sun onto me caused me to squint my eyes. I looked around the area and had a strange feeling...a feeling close to a childhood memory yet it also seems so...alien.

While I was looking around my environment and recovering from my shock, I failed to notice two figures next to me until a voice along with a pair of hands on my shoulders, snapped me out from my trance.

"Hmm? What was that?" I said before not wanting to turn my head.

"I'm asking if you are alright, Azure." said a soft voice behind me, but upon hearing the name caused me to tense up.

*'That name! But how come?...Nobody should know'*

I slowly turned around to face the figure, to which it brought a shock to my face.

The figure turned out to be a female Glaceon-morph, judging from the soft, feminine voice before. She had crystal blue eyes, one similar to mine but a bit darker in color. She was wearing a sky-blue dress that covered her from top to bottom and it seems like she's in her mid 30s. From her looks, she seemed to be concerned for my well-being. However, its way beyond those that brought a shock to my face. Looking closely, it can't be mistaken; the concerned face, angelic soft voice, caring sapphire eyes that can calm even a Gyrados down. But it also raised a suspicion in me...How do I know for sure?...

Too shocked to say anything, all I can muster out is a plain, "M-Mom!?"

She seems to raise an eyebrow at my reaction and she said, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I uh..."

But before I finished my sentence, she placed a finger on my lip, making me stop mid sentence.

She brings back her finger and chuckles before saying, "I know what's wrong, my little Azure had a bad dream again."

Again! The name! Besides one other person, my mother is the only other person to know that name!

"Wait...uh...mom..." I said, tensing up upon saying mom, but I still grabbed her attention. Pausing for a slight moment, I asked, "How do you...know of that name?"

She seems to look at me with both confusion but also disbelief, she asked "Azure, honey, are you sick?"

Every time I hear that, it just seems so...unreal...Why? Because only my mother has called me of that name before!

"Alright honey enough." Said another voice, this time the voice was a bit for stern and deep.

"Come on honey, you know I love to call our baby Azure." The Glaceon replied.

"Well, I think he's pretty annoyed with it though." The figure behind the Glaceon said said.

"Well excuse me Mr. Shredder Knight, my knight in shining armor, for trying to tease our baby boy." The Glaceon said sarcastically.

A breath of sigh can be heard and the figure, known as Shredder Knight said, "Look at you, Mrs. Glacier Haze, my beautiful snow white, acting like a teenager."

I widened my eyes again, those names, Shredder, Glacier...No...It can't be...

I really don't want to but it seemed like my body moved on its own, as my head turned towards the direction the voice came from.

The figure behind the Glaceon was a male Leafeon-morph, judging from his masculine voice from previous conversations. From just looking plainly at his powerful eyes can make anyone intimidated, set aside the vicious name. But if one is to look beyond those eyes, they can see it is indeed powerful yet caring. He was wearing a green leather jacket to top it off with some green sports pants. Of course, I had the same reaction when I was looking at the Leafeon, the similar one when I was staring at the Glaceon. By some chance if I'm not mistaken; they are my biological parents...But one question still brews in my mind...How?

I was snapped out of my trance when the stern voice spoke once again, only it was directed at me this time.

"Moonless, are you okay?" My possible biological father said, with an hint of concern in his voice.

"Um..."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but in seriousness...are you okay Moonless honey?" My possible biological mother said, in her caring angelic voice.

I probably said this for the fourth time already, it can't be mistaken! My mother may tease me to the max with the name Azure, I always assumed it was because I had teal-blue eyes since birth. But when she is worried and concerned, especially when I'm upset, that's when she stops her teasing. Same thing with my father! He is serious and usually the one that expects discipline, even still he will joke once in a while. However, when it comes to family well-beings, especially mom and I but mostly me, he lets his soft side slip. Like in this situation!

From whatever I collected, it seems to have been confirmed. A mixed amount of emotions swarmed in me, like it is just too much for me to bear.

This is first time I cried in a million years, up to this point at least. The last time I ever cried was ever since the day I suspected my mother and father laying in a white bed with white bed sheets over them, along with oxygen masks on their faces. Of course, that time I was still a youngster. But it didn't matter at the moment...it didn't matter if I'm an teenager, young adult, adult, father, grandpa...didn't matter...all I care and wanted at the moment was to embrace them, hug them and cry my heart out. All the years of emotions build inside of me since that day...has been let go.

At first, they seemed a little surprised to say the least but they soon leaned into the embrace and huged back. Ever since that unfortunate day, I vowed I will be strong; to never cry once again and be strong no matter what. But in a case like this, its just too much to bear. I kept bailing me eyes out in their shoulders, as they both placed a hand behind my back and rubbed me. How much I missed those days of my parents comforting me like this...I wished it will never end but it had to at some point.

After a couple of minutes, I wiped away my tears, even though I may sniff once in a while but I was brought into laughters when mom asked if I need to cry again on her shoulders. Of course, I rejected nicely with a simple no thank you.

"Mom...Dad...I miss you both..."

* * *

POV Change(Third Person)

 _From the same path that Moonless had walked a while ago, a couple of figures were seen going through the same path._ (Even though it was just a circle xD)

"Ugh...where are we?..." said the airhead of the group.

"I can't see anything...well minus the fact we can see each other but you know what I mean." said the figure looking at its fiery fur.

"I wonder where Moonless can be." said a figure with with leaf-textured battle armor.

"Well we have to keep looking for sure." said a figure who had a breath of cool air escaping for every word spoken.

"Hope the effect isn't fully yet." said a final figure with ribbon like feelers stretching and flowing.

"Hold on," Ribbon said, pressing a device that went off with a beep. "Mrs Psychic, can you tell us the location that we are in at the moment?"

 _Stopping for a moment, there was complete silence until a voice replied from the Walkie Talkie._

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Mrs Psychic said, with her voice booming through the whole room.

 _The whole squad was floating, limped from the shock wave of the sound, with spin arts on their eyes._

"Okay Mrs. Psychic but you didn't need to turn the thing on full volume...we all have Walkie Talkies you know..." Blade said, with the spin arts still in his eyes.

"Opps sorry." replied the voice, this time to a more manageable level.

 _Everyone shook off the feeling and regained their up positions._

"Ow that hurt." Blade complained

"Can't be helped since I doubt she ever done something like this before." Fiona said.

"How hard is it? It's like using a telephone!" Blade said.

"Well...I wonder who spent nearly 5 hours trying to get a Walkie Talkie out from its package?..." Ember said sarcastically.

Blade blushed and replied, "Hey! How am I suppose to know there was a lock?"

"Alright guys enough, we are not here to chat, we got a mission remember?" Fiona said.

 _They all stopped their conversations and nodded, with all eyes and ears focused on the next move._

"Okay continue Mrs. Psychic." Fiona said through her WT. (Walkie Talkie)

"Where was I, ah yes. From what I collected, you all are located at the main entrance." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Only the main entrance!? We have been here floating endlessly for the past 10 minutes and we are still at the entrance?!" Blade exclaimed.

"Well endlessly in a circle you mean, cause I have a feeling we have been going in circles." Fiona said, on the complete opposite end from Blade.

"Okay fine, we have been floating endlessly in a circle...so where is the entrance?..." Blade said, giving off a sigh of exhaustion.

"Maybe it's on top of us?..." Ember said

 _Blade took a 'jump' and immediately had his hands on the back of his hand when he floated back down to eye level._

"Well, anyone have a Plan B? Cause for sure A didn't get us anywhere." Blade said, rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Maybe it's below? Try that this time." Mrs. Psychic suggested.

"Seriously? We have been floating the whole time since we got here, it sure doesn't seem like we're falling whatsoever." Blade said.

"I think that's because we have been floating around it the whole time...and plus, the middle is the place we haven't tried yet." Ribbon said.

 _Everyone that was scattered around the circular room then floated towards the middle._

"Okay now what? Is something suppose to happen?" Blade asked.

 _It wasn't long before they started experienced the same thing Moonless had._

"What's with the shaking?" Fiona asked.

"How is this natural? I thought we were floating!" Blade exclaimed, trying to 'stand' properly.

"Is it an earthquake?" Thunder said, looking left and right.

"Earthquake or not, I think we're falling!" Ember said, tumbling onto her back.

"Wait...what are those?" Thunder pointed.

 _They turned their heads towards the direction that Thunder pointed at, to see a image of a Glaceon-morph holding a baby Eevee-morph in both hands, along with a Leafeon-morph standing close by. Strangely, the color of the image was in black and white._

"Seems like an image..." Blade said.

 _The image zoomed towards them and they went into it, moments later colors seemed to fill the image as movements took place._

"Wait wha-" Blade gets cut off.

[Image Scene]

"Waah!" The little Eevee cried

"Aww~ Don't cry my cute little boy, mommy and daddy is here." The Glaceon said, comforting the baby in arms.

"He's perfect, what should we name our son?" The Leafeon asked.

"Hmm..." The Glaceon said putting on a thinking face. About a solid 10 seconds of thinking, she said, "Since he is born on a night without a moon, I think that should be his name." (Weird parents right? xD)

"Moonless Night...great name but something seems to be missing..." The Leafeon said, now it was his turn to put on a thinking face.

"How about...Moonless Azure Night?" The Leafeon said.

"Azure?" The Glaceon said, with a raised eyebrow.

"You see, his last name seems to be similar to mine but not yours...so how about we give him a middle name...Azure?" The Leafeon said.

The Glaceon takes a glance at the baby Eevee; who seemed to have calmed down and was fast asleep, she turns back towards him and asked, "But why Azure."

"Well I mean, he has beautiful blue eyes like you." The Leafeon said, giving a kiss on the Glaceon's cheek. "And your last name also has a Z in it so why not?"

"Moonless Azure Night...That's a beautiful name..." The Glaceon said, smiling at the Eevee in her arms.

"For sure." The Leafeon said.

"My little Azure~" The Glaceon cooed.

The Leafeon chuckled and said, "Very mature, honey, very mature."

The Glaceon stuck her tongue out and they broke out into laughters...And that was it before the image turned black and white again, along with all movements stopping.

 _The image fades away as everyone just blinked their eyes._

"What...was...that?..." Fiona said, not realizing she was talking through the WT.

"That you just saw was one of the child's 'Passive Memories'.

"Passive memory?" Ember repeated, wanting to know more.

"Yes, a simple and pleasant memory that everyone has. In this case, his date of birth in a sense." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Really? We have these? How come I never knew of this?" Ember asked, now amazed at the new discovery.

"Many people don't look into much memory stuff. To them, it's just seems like a short-lived experience that gets stuck in your head. If you spend more time to look into it, you will find it is more fascinating than you think." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Wow..." Everyone said, completely astonished as they flew by a lot more of Moonless' memories.

Just as they were about to fly into another one, Blade interrupted before it came into view.

"What kinds are there?" Now is Blade's time to ask, since he has to admit; he is starting to get interested.

"There are a ton of different kinds but the most common ones are Passive Memory, which I just explained before, and then there's Flight Memory and Fight Memory. (Ever heard of Fight or Flight response? Yeah that's where it came from...kinda. :P)

"Fight and Flight Memory?" Thunder said.

"Speaking of which, I seem to have find exactly one of both. Would you like to check it out?" Mrs. Psychic said.

"Of course!" They shouted in response, too excited to see what it is.

"Alright, to the Flight Memory." Mrs. Psychic said.

 _They then change directions and fell endlessly through the abyss until they came across a field of spikes. The falling Mages all had the same reaction that Moonless had earlier, until they collided with it. Moments later, they awoke in a foggy area, instead of the green one that Moonless came across._

"Is everyone okay?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah, no broken bones." Ember said.

"Now where are we? Is this the Flight Memory?" Blade asked, looking around

 _The fog clears out a bit to where its a bit hazy but at least they can see their surroundings. Upon close inspections, they seem to be in some sort of cemetary. A fenced in graveyard that has gravestones stretching for miles._

"Why are we in a graveyard?..." Fiona asked.

"I'm starting to get creeped out..." Ember said, slightly shivering a bit.

"Are there gonna be zombies!?" Thunder said, with everyone else jumping a bit.

"Dude! I swear!" Blade said, pointing his finger threateningly at the Jolteon. "If a zombie pops out from out of nowhere, I'll skin you for that cursed mouth of yours." The Jolteon immediately bites his lips.

"Blade, cut it out...Still Thunder, don't be disrespectful." Ribbon scolded. "It's a memorial site so all jokes aside."

"Hey guys look at this." Fiona said, grabbing their attentions.

 _They all went over by stopped slightly a bit to check out what each gravestone said, surprisingly each one had nothing written on it._

"Is it just me or is every gravestone here empty and clear from writing?..." Ember said, gulped.

"Yeah, they are empty..." Ribbon said, along with Blade inspecting left and right between some.

"Which is why I called you guys over, it seems like out of all, these two are the only ones with names on them" Fiona said, pointing towards the gravestone.

 _Now, everyone had their eyes on the two gravestones that Fiona was talking about. Upon looking closely, because years of erosion and the haziness made it difficult to read but they can still make out what it said._

 _The left one says:_ **HERE LIES SHREDDER KNIGHT**

 _The right one says:_ **HERE LIES GLACIER HAZE**

"Here lies Shredder Knight and Glacier Haze..." Thunder read.

"Shredder Knight...Glacier Haze..." Ribbon repeated softly.

"Why are these the only gravestones with names on them?" Ember questioned.

"Beats me..." Blade said.

"Why do these name sound so familiar?..." Ribbon said.

At this point, all eyes were on Ribbon. Curiosity swarmed them as they asked, "You know them by any chance?"

 _Ribbon pauses for a moment and thinks hard._

"Shredder...Glacier...where have I heard that name before?..." Ribbon mumbled.

*/Flash Back.../* -Third Person-

"So who were Moonless' parents? If you said they were this awesome?" Ribbon asked.

Solaire smiled wide and said, "Their names are Shredder Knight and Glacier Haze, even though they are adults, they are still really nice to be hanging around! One word, they are awesome!"

"Wow, I can't wait to meet them." Ribbon said.

"Same! I want to see them again! I wonder when though. It's been so long the last time was like ages ago!" Solaire said.

"Maybe we can annoy Moonless about it?" Ribbon suggested.

"Good idea!" Solaire said in agreement.

 _The two girls giggled as they continued the conversation about Moonless' parents._

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

Widening eyes after remembering, she said, "Those name! They are Moonless' parents!"

 _Upon hearing the shocking news, the other Mages had their own wide eyes staring at the gravestones with large letter printed on it._

"N-No way..." Ember said, shaking.

"So Moonless' great and awesome parents were..." Fiona paused.

"Dead?..." Thunder finished.

"But...why? And how?...How come we don't know of this?" Blade said.

"I'm as confused as you, either Solaire did not tell us the full story or Moonless is hiding something from us...Either way, let's worry about that later. We need to find Moonless and rescue him from here." Ribbon said.

"Mrs. Psychic, where are we right now? I thought we are in Moonless' Flight Memory." Ribbon said.

"You are, this is his Flight Memory." Mrs. Psychic said.

"This is?" Ribbon asked, confused to why this would be Moonless' Flight Memory.

"Yes, Flight Memory...Memories or memory in this case, that he chose to escape from...instead of fighting." Mrs. Psychic said.

"You also said he has one Fight Memory right? Can you take us there." Blade asked, curious to find out what the other one will be.

"Hold on." Mrs. Psychic said, pausing for a moment before replying. "I just rechecked and yes he does...but..."

"But?" Blade asked.

"Something is blocking me from accessing that part of his memory." Mrs. Psychic said.

"What can possibly be blocking it?" Ribbon said. She quietly mumbles, "His Mentality Zone? Moonless did tell me a person's Mentality Zone is formed from his or her hope."

"Either way, you all are very close to where Moonless is at. You want me to transport you all there?" Mrs. Psychic said.

"Yes please, Mrs. Psychic." Ribbon said.

"Be careful though, I feel some extraordinary energy...like that area is somewhat corrupt...Probably from Hyp's- er, Hypclusion's doing." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Understand. Transport us there now please." Ribbon said.

"Stand by for transport." Mrs. Psychic said.

"Almost there." Blade said.

"I'm making sure he's going back." Thunder said.

"Hey when you need help, don't be afraid to ask right?" Ember said.

"Yep, although he didn't ask, a bestie can't leave a bro behind!" Thunder said, causing everyone to laugh.

"No one left behind right? Team mate is always first. " Fiona said.

 _Ribbon looked down on the ground, recalling those same words the Moonless used when she was hurt. Just from thinking back brought a blush on her face, but she quickly shook it off and focused again._

POV Change(Ribbon)

*'Team mate first...'*

*'No one left behind...'*

*'Yep...for sure...Don't worry Moonless...We're coming. Just wait a little longer...We will not leave...without you.'*

"Alright get ready!" Mrs. Psychic said.

A sphere of light appeared under them before it starts spinning.

"Let's go!" Thunder shouted, placing a hand in the middle.

"Right." Fiona said.

"Yeah!" Ember said.

"We're coming buddy!" Blade said.

I looked around me and smiled at they were all willing to risk their life for a fellow team mate, but not just any team mate, a team mate that gave a lot of us the opportunity and chance to become who we are today. If he is in the same situation, I pretty sure he will do the same thing in the same sense.

*'What true friends and allies you have Moonless...'* I thought with a smile.

I placed my hand in the middle, being on the top, I gave a little speech as the teleportation circle under us stared spinning rapidly.

"We will and I mean we will, not leave this place until Moonless comes along with us! We will not leave this place as long as a fellow team mate, a fellow member, a fellow respected leader, is to be trapped eternally in here. We must do what we can and do the best we can in order to rescue him. For all he has done for the sake of us, and now we return the favor."

I pushed down on all the hands down and then we all lifted our hands high at once, along with me given my last words of this speech.

"OPERATION SAVE MOONLESS, EXECUTE!"

"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted out as the teleportation circle was now at max speed. In an instant, we disappeared without a trace.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _From the previous area the Mages are, a flash of light occurred along with them appearing in the same area that Moonless is in._

"We're here..." Ribbon said, looking frantically around for something.

"Is this where Moonless is? Not what I had in mind..." Blade said, looking around at the green environment.

"Seems like it, from what Mrs. Psychic told us." Fiona said, agreeing with Ribbon's statement.

"So where is he?..." Ember said, looking for any sign of the brown, fluffy figure with teal eyes.

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice.

 _Recognizing the voice, they all turned towards the direction of the voice._

 _Moonless was standing there waving at them, what surprised them greatly is the fact he had a huge smile on his face. More importantly, his eyes...it contained nothing but plain happiness which is a surprise because up to this point, no one has ever seen Moonless' happy side._

 _However, no one payed a second attention to that since they all rushed over to him. Of course, he was showered by barrages of tackles and headbutts._

"Moonless...you are...alright." Ribbon said with relieve.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Moonless said.

"Because..." Ribbon was about to say but she bit her lips before any more information can spill.

"Because?" Moonless tilted his head.

"Um...uh nothing..." Ribbon said.

"Hmm okay then." Moonless said.

"Listen uh Moonless, we need to get out of here...more specifically...you need to get out of here." Ember said.

Moonless raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?

"Because...well you have to..." Blade said.

"Again...why?..." Moonless asked.

"Just...just come with us okay?" Fiona said.

"But can you answer why first?" Moonless said.

"Because you are dream-" Thunder tried to say but his eyes immediately widened as he fell flat on his stomach.

"Ouch..." Moonless said, looking at the Jolteon writhing in pain.

"That was close..." Fiona sighed in relief.

"What's close?" Moonless asked.

"Nothing." They all said in unison, which brought a surprise expression to Moonless' face.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I want you all to meet someone!" Moonless said

"Um Moonless, now is not the time...we really need to." Ember said but she was cut off when Moonless continued with his rambling.

"Hey mom, dad! I want you all to meet my fellow friends."

"At this point everyone's eyes widened along with their jaws hitting the ground.

"Mom and dad?!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah! Hurry up over!" Moonless said.

 _Just then two figures, a Glaceon and Leafeon came from behind a tree, hand in hands, walked towards them with a smile on their faces._

"I-It's Moonless' parents!" Ember whispered.

"B-But how?...I thought they were-" Blade tries to whisper back but Fiona beat him to it.

"This is Moonless' dream have you forgotten? Hypclusion is probably behind all this." Fiona whispered.

"Oh right." Blade whispered back.

"If Moonless finds out..." Ribbon whispered, not wanting to finish the rest.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Moonless said.

"Uh...nothing." They said.

"Honestly you guys are a little...weird today. What's wrong?" Moonless said.

"Nothing! But can you please come with us?" They begged.

"Why? You guys are acting like we are in another world or dimension." Moonless snickered.

"That's because..." They said but stopped mid sentence, not wanting Moonless to hear the rest.

"But can someone just answer my question?" Moonless said.

"Because! Because..." The Mages then all struggled to find an answer.

"Because?..." Moonless said, narrowing eyes.

"Because you are dreaming Moonless!" Thunder shouted out.

 _Everyone gasped in shock, along with the Glaceon and Leafeon suddenly stopping in their tracks. Meanwhile, Ember immediately ran over and covered his mouth with a hand._

"Dreaming?..." Moonless said, wide eyes twitching. He soon got denial and said, "No...this can't be..."

"You guys are kidding right?" Moonless nervously said with a laugh. "Yeah that's right...nice one guys..."

"As much as we hate to admit it Moonless...but Thunder is right...you are dreaming..." Ribbon said.

"No..." Moonless said, refusing to believe it, refusing to believe it's the truth. "This can't be...My parents can't be..."

"Everything you had seen, everything you have experience here...is only a dream..." Ribbon said, seemingly to choke on her words.

"N-No...This can't be...real..." Moonless said, he then turned and ran forward towards the Glaceon and Leafeon.

Placing both hands on each and one of their shoulders, Moonless shouted, "Mom! Dad! Please tell me this is not a dream! Tell me this is real!"

 _Shadows covered over their face as they then pushed Moonless back, causing him to tumble over and fall._

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing?" Moonless said.

 _A voice of laughter can be heard. Continuing to laugh maniacally, a figure took form into a Hypno behind the two Eeveelutions._

"As you can see Wizard, what your friends told you is true. Everything you see, everything you have experienced while in here...is only a dream~" Hypclusion said.

"No..." Moonless said.

Just then a loud beat can be heard, scratch that, a heart-beat that echoed through the whole place. Along with it, purple cracks forming on the sky.

"Mom...Dad..." Moonless said, purple cracks forming on his body now.

"Does it hurt? Does the harshness of reality hurt? Great! Now fall into despair! Give into despair and bring forward a new Mutant! Like you should have a year ago!" Hypclusion said.

 _At this point, the cracks started spreading across the sky, same thing happening to Moonless' body as he started screaming in pain._

"Moonless no! Don't give into despair!" Ribbon said.

"Silence!" Hypclusion said, activating Psychic that stopped all the Mages' movements.

"You! This trick is dirty!" Blade shouted.

"Now I want you all to watch as your little friend here bring forward a new Mutant~" Hypclusion said.

"Mom...Dad..." Moonless said, before weakly lifting his head to look at the Glaceon and Leafeon.

 _Much to his surprise, the eyes of the Glaceon and Leafeon was no longer showing any concern or care like before. Nothing, their expression is just completely emotionless._

"Mom? Dad?" Moonless said, hoping there will be a change in their actions or expressions.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Hypclusion mimicked before he broke down in laughters and said, "Face it Wizard, your parents have died a long time ago. What you see here is just a figure of you memory, something nothing more than mere image that I used against you."

 _Just then, the Glaceon and Leafeon both bring forward their hands to grasp at Moonless' neck, before lifting him up in the air._

 _Moonless looked down in their eyes, still the same thing, emotionless. Seeing this caused the cracks to spread even further now, to the point its just a matter of time before the Mutant is born._

"Mom...Dad..." Moonless said, as the cracks nearly covered his whole body. Along with the sky in the background having a similar theme, giant purple cracks.

 _The Glaceon and Leafeon tightened their grip on Moonless' neck, making it difficult for him to breathe._

 _The rescue squad just watched in horror as their leader just slowly and painfully fell forward to despair._

"It's no good..." Fiona said, with ears drooping.

"Moonless..." Blade lowered his head.

"Buddy..." Thunder said closing his eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

"I failed you..." Ember said, nearly choking on her sentence.

"Moonless..." Ribbon said, tear rolling down her cheeks.

 _Back to the two Eeveelutions holdng Moonless, Hypclusion decided he had seen enough._

"Time for this to end," Hypclusion said, snapping his fingers. "Good bye Wizard."

Looking directly at Moonless in the eye, Hypclusion saw it contained desperation. As a result, he gave a similar yet least powerful emotionless expression and said, "You have been strong."

Like a blink of an eye, Moonless' expression changed. Looking carefully, a smirk can be seen through the cracks of despair.

Moonless gathered a huge breath and shouted at the top of his lungs. "MOM! DAD!"

 _Time seemed to slow down as the cracks; both on Moonless' body and the sky, stopped spreading any further. An image from Moonless' memory flashed as an unfortunate yet faithful event replayed once again._

 _On this uneventful day, an Eevee-morph with bandage wrapped around his head, stood in between two hospitalized beds. Laying under the white bed sheets with oxygen masks on are a Glaceon-morph and a Leafeon-morph._

[Image Scene]

"Mom...Dad..." said the Eevee-morph, as his eyes began to water.

 _The eyelids of both the Eeveelutions twitched, along with their fingers moving a bit. Either they heard him or it is a coincidence they woke up at the same time he said it._

 _Either way, the Glaceon and Leafeon looked around until their attentions were brought upon an Eevee standing between them._

"Mom! Dad!" The Eevee said, wiping away his tears.

"You are okay...thank Arceus..." The Glaceon weakly said.

"The last thing I want is to see is my little Azure on a hospitalized bed..." The Glaceon joked.

"Mom, dad, please be okay..." The Eevee begged.

"Don't worry sweetie, although we won't make it, it is great to see you one last time." The Glaceon said.

"What are you talking about?!" The Eevee said almost unable to fight back his tears. "Of course you will make it!

They both smiled weakly and said their last breath in unison, "Moonless, you are mom and dad's hope..." along with grasping onto the Eevee's hands.

"I am mom and dad's hope?..." The Eevee said.

"Please...live on for us..." They said their last breath before their hands lost their grip.

 _As soon as they said their last sentence, their hands fell limp, hanging downwards to the ground. Along with it, a Blissey doctor along with a lot of Chansey nurses rushing in._

"No..." The Eevee said, watching helplessly as the doctors and nurses worked their hardest into saving his parents.

"NOOOOO!" The Eevee cried out, finally breaking into his tears.

 _Just as the last bit of the event unfolded, the purple cracks then changed to the color of yellow. The cracks started closing up as it spreads to other opened-up cracks, reforming whatever damage was done._

Moonless, now covered in yellow cracks, shouted on top of his lungs once again. "MOM! DAD!"

 _A force of wind and energy was blown off of Moonless with a golden beam of light shooting up to the sky, startling everyone except for the Leafeon and Glaceon around him._

 _The Glaceon and Leafeon lets go off Moonless, as Moonless once again embraced them both with a hug. The only difference is, he is hugging them into his two shoulders._

"Mom...Dad...I've been alright...Life has been good...specially living with my friends that is." Moonless said, earning no reply from them.

"Who are they you may ask? Ribbon Skype, Solar Blade, Thunder Blitz, Fiona Shard, and Ember Ash...but that's not all...there's Mew, Fin Hydro remember Solaire? Solaire Aurora? Yep...living with them is great, they may be a pain sometimes but that's what friends are...After all, they help me get through loneliness..." Moonless said

 _The others, including Hypclusion was watching from afar, after all that blast had sent them flying back significantly._

Moonless breaks off te embrace, takes a pause of silence before continuing again. "Thank you, mom and dad...for everything up to this point."

 _The Glaceon and Leafeon then lifted their heads to the point where the shadows no longer cover their eyes. Strangely though, their eyes were no longer ones of emotionless like before, the kind and caring ones have returned._

They both gave a heart-warming smile at Moonless before saying, "We're proud of you son, you have grown strong."

 _With that, the force of wind and light disappeared, along with the cracks in the sky and Moonless' body closing up completely. Moonless felt like nearly all his energy was drained from him and he fell to his knees, with his arms supporting him up, panting slowly. But his break was cut short when he heard stuttering from nearby along with a shout._

"Y-You evaded despair?!" Hypclusion shouted, shocked from the little play-out.

The other Mages soon got over their shock, before jumping forward from their positions. Quickly, they formed a line of defense in front of Moonless and his parents.

"Seems like it; those no-good plans of yours failed again!" Thunder said.

"But how?...This plan was...perfect! Those two figures I created-" Hypclusion said.

"First of all let me correct that, nothing is perfect. Second, these are my parents." Moonless said.

Hearing that brought a shock to everyone's face as they screamed out, "WHAT?!"

"Wait Moonless, you're serious right?" Fiona said.

"Are you like alright?" Blade said.

"Indeed I am." Moonless said.

"That's impossible...I created two figures using your past memories!" Hypclusion said.

"Only you think you did! But it was Dragareus's Psychic Plate playing tricks on you..." Moonless said.

"What?" Hypclusion asked.

"Let's just say while you were 'creating' those two figures," Moonless said with air quotes. "Dragareus hypnotized you into thinking you had finished creating them. While that was happening, he teleported my real mother and father here, so by the time you returned to you sense, you will think you have created them." Moonless said.

"W-What!" Hypclusion said, before quickly looking towards the direction of Shredder and Glacier. "I-Is this true?!" He was replied with a simple nod from both of them.

"So that's where that headache was coming from...I knew something was fishy!" Hypclusion said.

"Well it's too late to know now." Ember said with a shrug in the background.

"S-So how come they were strangling you?..." Ribbon asked, the part she found most disturbing and concerning. (I mean who wouldn't if one second you see a person's parent strangling their own son and next it's like 'We're cool'?)

"How come they did that? Well..." Moonless said, getting a flash back.

*/Flash Back.../* POV Change(Moonless)

After a couple of minutes, I wiped away my tears, even though I may sniff once in a while but I was brought into laughters when mom asked if I need to cry again on her shoulders. Of course, I rejected nicely with a simple no thank you.

"Mom...Dad...I miss you both..."

"We miss you too sweetie." My mother said, pulling me into a hug before nudging me like crazy.

"Although I'm confused..."

"Yes?" My father said, curious to what was on my mind.

"I-I thought you two...you know on that day..."

My father and mother gave off a sigh and said, "We did...we're technically dead, son..."

Hearing that brought tears again to my eyes as I said, "So...this is only a dream?..."

"But doesn't mean we aren't alive!" Mom and Dad said joyfully, making me sweat drop.

*'Well, guess that doesn't change who they are...Still my typical mother and father...'*

"But what do you mean? That you are dead but not technically dead?"

"Well," Dad said. "We're technically dead because we can no longer walk along the earth."

"But that doesn't mean we are alive! Since I'm talking to you right now through your dream...Or shall I say your Dream Dimension?" Mom said.

"Dream Dimension?"

"Yes, almost like dreaming but its a place where you can lively experience your dreams."

"So does that mean you both are...technically my dream?"

"In a sense yes, but in reality, it's a place for a loved one's spirit to live in. Which is how the saying 'We're not dead, we live in you' originated."

"Wait...you are telling me...all both have been alive in me all along?..."

"Yes to put it simply." They said.

"B-But how come it's now that I find out?..."

"From what Lord Arceus told us, only a minimal amount of people are granted the rights to have their Dream Dimensions unlocked. Even most high council legendaries do not have the access to theirs."

"Then...how come?"

"Technically, you were the 'Chosen One' so you should have unlocked it once you got your powers. Of course, I think Lord Dragareus purposely stalled longer before granting you access to it." Dad said.

"Wait Dragareus?"

"Yes...I think so from what he told us." Mom said.

"But why?!"

"To torture you." Said a more deep and demonic voice behind them.

They turned around to see another Eevee-morph walking towards them, similar to Moonless but with crimson red eyes. He smirked before shifting into the one and only Dragareus.

"To torture me? Why?!"

"You should know by now, I'm more of a rebel compared to Arceus, even though I am technically him but yeah." Dragareus said.

"I'll get revenge later..."

"Okay yeah sure," Dragareus smirked. His expression then turned to a more serious one and said, "Although the reason why you are here in the Dream Dimension is because of Hypclusion."

"Hypclusion? How? We defeated him!"

"You did, but before he was completely obliterated, he threw a small pill in your mouth when you weren't looking. After you unknowingly swallowed it, he exploded into bits."

"So that's what the lump in my throat was...but since he was obliterated, what is there to worry about?"

"That's the problem, that pill has finally taken effect. Due to it, the link to the Dream Dimension was unlocked, along with him being reborn in your dream." Dragareus said.

"So he's inside of me is what you are saying?"

"Yes, his main target earlier was to try and get into you...but since you have used your Dark Form, I guess it made it pretty difficult." Dragareus said.

"Ah huh." I said, now getting somewhat where he was going.

"Of course, he bet his life to find any kinds of opening to get into you. Which he found by unknowingly injecting the pill inside of you. He then waited for the perfect time to strike." Dragareus said.

"Which is now."

"Besides putting you in a slumber-like state, he also unlocked the bind to your Dream Dimension. The place you are currently in right now." Dragareus said.

"But why does he want to get into my dream world so badly?"

"Here he can access any kinds of memory from your past, since sometimes dreaming replays past events or memories. However, a person without access to his or her Dream Dimension cannot replay the memories as good as one with access."

"Why?"

"Because one with access can fully experience and re-experience the event and as much times as they want, whereas one without access gets a random event or memory played when they're dreaming. Dragareus explained

"So what does he want to see from my memories?"

"That I'm unsure of but from the looks of it, he also plans on using your Dream Dimension to drive you to despair." Dragareus said.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me right, he is planning to use your past memories to recreate figures that will help him with his plan." Dragareus said.

"Which is?..."

Dragareus sighed and said, "He's planning to recreate your parents and then use them to drive you to despair..."

Upon hearing that, anger boiled in me and I nearly snapped.

*'How dare this sick bastard even come up with such a plan?! To mess with my memories is already unforgivable but also to make impostors?! Especially they are my parents that he is trying to create?!'*

"How dare he!"

"Save it for later, right now, we need to come up with a plan...one that we can get Hypclusion back along with being able to defeat him once and for all." Dragareus said.

My mom and dad were padding me on the back while I took deep breaths and exhaled, which helped calm me down.

"So is that why you are here? To seek for an almighty plan?" I said with a smirk.

Dragareus rolled his eyes and said, "Well you got any 'almighty' plan?"

"Yes...in fact I do have one! By the way mom and dad, you two will have a role in this one too!"

"What would that be son?" Mom asked.

I grinned and said, "If he is to try and use my Dream Dimension against me, I say we use it against him..."

"How do we do that?" Dragareus asked.

"First of all, where is Hypclusion?"

"I put him to sleep with my Psychic Plate, why?" Dragareus said, tilting his head.

"Good, I want you to use it again, only this time hypnotize him into thinking he finished creating his figures."

"What?" Dragareus said with a raised eyebrow.

"After you are done with that, teleport mom and dad over to him. Also, mom and dad, act natural okay?" I said receiving nods from both of them.

"Are you crazy?!" Dragareus said.

"A bit." I admitted.

"What are you planning to do?!" Dragareus said.

"For me to fall into despair is what he wants I say we let him have it."

"What? What are you- Oh I get it...You want to play an act?" Dragareus said.

"Exactly, at the last second, on my command, we will turn against him. Although keep in mind, play the act seriously and make it seem real."

Everyone seemed concerned at my words as my mom said, "Moonless...are you sure?"

I'm surprised it wasn't Azure for once but she tends to call me by my first name when she's worried. "Positive."

"But what will the others say? You know, your fellow friends?" Dad said.

Again I was surprised a how he knew, but I made the assumption that they can see exactly what is going on around me.

"Meh, if you were to fool you enemies, you will need to fool your friends."

"But..." Dad tried arguing.

"Don't worry, it's just an act. And if it works correctly, two birds one stone; I get access to my Dream Dimension at all times and we defeat Hypclusion!"

"Yeah yeah, about that." Dragareus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, how about we get started?"

"Right!" They also shouted in unison.

"One more thing though..." I said looking towards at Dragareus's figure.

He eyed me with confusion and asked, "Um, what's wrong? Is my fur dirty?"

My eyes laid upon the gold, cross-like wheel on his body before I smiled devilishly.

"Umm...Moonless?..." Dragareus said, now somewhat worried at my devil grin.

"Since we have the time now, maybe I should get my revenge?~"

"What are you-" Dragareus said tracing back from his body to where my eyes are. His eyes suddenly widened and he said, "Y-Your not planning to!-"

"Well I'm not planning to...I AM going to!"

Sunlight shined through the green environment, as a voice echoed through the background. (Keep in mind from this point to the 'flash back ends', its just a conversation between Moonless and Dragareus in a pattern. Starting with Dragareus who says the first line.)

"Umm let's talk about this."

"How about after I'm done with my revenge?"

"Anything but that!"

"Well too bad."

"Don't you dare!"

"Well I do dare."

"Why you- wait, what are you planning with those?"

"What do you think?"

"You are actually serious about it?!"

"Yeah, or else why do I need them for this?"

"No...No...NOOOOOOOO!~~~~~"

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

"And that's what happened." Moonless said, finishing off his last sentence. At this point, instead of being a line of defense, the others all questioned what he did to Dragareus.

"What happened to him?" Ember asked.

"Yeah what did you do to him? Was the revenge bad?" Blade asked along with same interest.

"Wow I see you guys are more interested to what happened to Dragareus than the actual plans...To answer your questions, you'll find out eventually..." Moonless said.

 _They all groaned aloud, since they were unable to find out sooner._

"As for our beloved Hypno here, no your plan has no failed. We just helped modify it a little, before playing along with your every movement." Moonless said.

"But what about those memories?" Fiona asked. "Like you know, the ones we seen upon entering?"

"Oh those? Well, you guys will eventually find out at some point so why not now? Since Mom will probably scold me if I didnt...so I had Dragareus rearrange some events for you all to enjoy..of course you guys were more concerned about my well-being, so there will probably be alot of explanation I have to do later." Moonless said

"Well you better." Fiona said.

"Sorry Miss but we Mages still have a job to do." Blade said, getting his hands on two rings.

Moonless grabbed a hold on his hands, stopping him before he said, "No, leave this to me. This...is my fight." his red ring miraculously equipping itself on Moonless' finger.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform."

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

Raising his left hand to view the ring, Moonless gave his usual remark, "Now...It's Show Time!"

Hypclusion was fast to recollect himself on everything that was just thrown at him. He grins and said, "You? Oh please, even all of you combined earlier can barely beat me..."

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

"Did anyone ever tell you to never underestimate your enemies?" Moonless said, reaching out to grab his sword from the connection spell.

 _Not bothering to even answer, Hypclusion fired a Psybeam. By carefully but quickly, Moonless flipped over it to evade it. As he lands, the beam strikes a crater in the ground, with an explosion puffing into the sky._

"Then show me why I shouldn't underestimate you!" Hypclusion said, firing multiple Shadow Balls.

 _As the wave of Shadow Balls flew, Moonless ran forward and evaded as much as he can. While the ones that he can't or are about to hit him were either repelled or sliced in half by his sword. Of course, what's an attack move without explosions?_

 _As Moonless continued on forward, Hypclusion soon joined him, with a staff in hand. Moonless goes for the first swing to his head, to which Hypclusion ducks to avoid. Of course Moonless wouldn't allow a single chance of damage to be wasted as he struck Hypclusion's rib cage with his right elbow. The attack caused Hypclusion to flinch, allowing Moonless to deliver a bonus slash across the chest._

 _Sparks and smoke was the result of the weapon clashing against Hypclusion, with every hit wearing him down more and more. Instead of going down without a fight, Hypclusion fought back as best as he could._

"I am not going down without a fight!" Hypclusion panted, focusing and clumping energy together towards the tip of his staff.

"Neither am I." Moonless said, not even breaking a sweat that whole fight.

 _Instead of using his hands, Hypclusion shot a Shadow Ball with a staff, to which Moonless tilted his neck for it to zoom by. Hoping for some type of reaction and of course he gets none, Hypclusion is surprised to see that Moonless' wasn't alarmed one bit. Therefore, he fired a couple more attacks, which are either avoided, blocked, repelled or instantly destroyed with one swing. Seeing how Moonless can easily parry his attacks like nothing brought shock to his eyes, since earlier it took nearly the whole team of Mages to defeat him. He was even more shocked by the next words that Moonless said to him._

"Hey, you are not the only one who can shoot stuff with a weapon," Moonless said, changing his GunXword into Gun mode. "I know I can."

 _A sound of a flying bullet headed towards him brought him out of his shock as he swung a beam of energy to counter it. Close but barely, Hypclusion deflected the bullet towards somewhere else, with him panting heavily from being worn out._

 _There is only one thing going through Hypclusion's mind right now. That fact how he is barely trying, the fact how it feels like he can deflect his every attack is bring shock and fear to him. To back that up? He taunted him by saying,_ "Too bad your attacks are too weak, I barely even have to try to cut them in half. As for dodging? Well they are too weak to be worth my time."

 _A voice command brings Hypclusion back to reality from his train of thoughts._

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FIRE***

 _A ball of fire energy coats the tip of the gun, before Moonless pulled the trigger to unleash a medium size yet powerful blast at Hypclusion._

 _Hypclusion repeated the same process, only this time the beam of energy emitted from his staff didn't seem to slow down Moonless' blast. It kept tearing itself through Hypclusion's attack to the point where he even have to use his staff to help stop it! It wasn't long before Hypclusion's staff broke in half along with the attack exploding on contact._

 _The force of the attack hand sent Hypclusion flying backwards for up to 5 feet, which is beyond the limit of what his attack can normally do; 2 feet._

"How...How are you able to do so much damage?...And how is my attacks nearly doing anything?..." Hypclusion asked, forcing himself to his feet but still fell on his knees.

"That's because you are inside of my Dreaming Dimension...do you really think you can have a chance against me?" Moonless said.

"Well did you forget I also have control over it?" Hypclusion said, remembering one thing that may become his savior.

"I didn't forget, instead you made a casual error. In order for a user to have better control over another person's Dream Dimenstion, they have to be outside of the body. But since you are in here...Its effectiveness drops nearly two-thirds compared to when you are outside, which will grant you about 80 percent of control..." Moonless said

"What does that mean exactly? If I'm in here?" Hypclusion said.

"Normally, we both would have equal control, since I'm the host of the dreaming dimension and you are a high level Psychic master. But I might have something else that gave me more of an advantage over you, both control and powerwise." Moonless explained.

"Which is?" Hypclusion said, eager to find out the answer.

"Since this is a Dream Dimension, the Magic Energies that we wield are limitless, meaning we will never run out. Second of all, we can never get tired since our exhaustion comes from the amount of Magic Energy being used."

"...And the other one?..." Hypclusion said.

"As for control? Well, Dragareus is my Mentguard, meaning he has control of all my worlds, ranging from my Mentality Zone, Dream Dimension to my Passive, Fight and Flight Memories. Second of all, my powers are granted from Dragareus, therefore...yeah you can see where this is going...you can say I am somewhat the second-in-control of my worlds." Moonless said.

"So you are telling me...all along my perfect plans has been for nothing?!" Hypclusion said.

"Not for nothing, I mean you helped me unlock my Dream Dimension so I'm somewhat grateful. However I'm not going to forgive you for tampering with my memories." Moonless said "Which is why in return, I'm defeating you here and now!"

"This ends here!" Moonless said, turning around to face the horizon.

 _Throughout that horizon that Moonless is facing, a dimensional portal appeared and Dragareus flew through it, giving out his usual growl. The only weird part is...he does not have the golden, cross-like wheel on his body._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless reaches through the connection spell and takes out his motorcycle, only it looks slightly different than it should have. It's still the same bike, the usual CRF250R off road bike. Only the front part of the bike has an attachment of a gold, cross-like wheel; in fact the same one that Dragareus once have!_

Moonless then turned his head to face the others and said, "As for my revenge, I took off his gold, cross wheel and did some minor adjustments to it with my bike." To which a reaction he got was drop jaws from all of them.

"See for yourself." Moonless said before starting up his bike.

 _Moonless drove his bike, while Dragareus flew alongside. For the next few moments, Moonless did the unthinkable._

"Engage!" Moonless said, before bouncing into the air along with his bike.

 _While midair, Moonless' bike opens up and splits in half, where the wheel is the only part of the transformation that remains the same. Right now, the split bike looks like a set of wings, connected to the wheel to form a wearable object, like an attachment to something. After Moonless performed his bike transformation, Dragareus flew under and attached himself to the wheel._

 _Now with the fusing complete, Dragareus gets his golden cross-wheel back, in return for having a steering wheel and a pair of bike-wings attached to it._

"Dragareus, like this set up?" Moonless said.

"Ugh...Why did it turn out this way?..." Dragareus said, rather annoyed.

"Hey you have to admit, its awesome-looking as well as convenient." Moonless said.

"Can't argue with that." Dragareus huffed in agreement, deciding the pros against the cons.

Moonless steered Dragareus high into the sky, before standing tall on his back.

"Finale Time!" Moonless said, raising his sword.

 _Dragareus roared and shot a breath of fire onto the sword. Moments later, the blade gets cover in flames._

 _Hypclusion tries to run but his legs were numb to the max, preventing him from moving even a centimeter. Given the opportunity, Dragareus to fly directly at him, along with Moonless standing and holding a flame-coated sword._

"Take this!" Moonless said, swinging his hardest as Dragareus flew past Hypclusion.

 _The swing connected, with flame engulfing Hypclusion's body in matter of seconds. But before Hypclusion was truly defeated, he said his final words._

"No matter...at least we now know who you are...one of these days, Wizard...one of these days..." Hypclusion said.

"What?" Moonless said.

"We may have failed to defeat you...we have have confirmed it...you are him! You are that form!" Hypclusion said.

"...So you know..." Moonless said.

"I used Telepathy and sent a message to the others...Now the rest of the fellow Mutants will know..." Hypclusion coughed.

"How long have you all been suspicious of my identity?" Moonless said.

"Ever since you appeared...from what Lord Ideal told us..." Hypclusion said.

"And now I have confirmed it, my job is done..." Hypclusion said his last words, falling towards the ground.

 _The inferno burned Hypclusion as he kept screaming and yelling in pain, until a ear blowing noise and flash of light ended it all._

"So they suspected for a long time huh." Dragareus said.

"Yeah..." Moonless said.

 _Moonless was soon joined by the rest of his team and his parents, as he was promptly bombarded with questions._

But most of them consisted of: "What was that attachment for?"

"Because of this, I now have the ability to steer Dragareus during flight battles." Moonless said.

"Why?" All but his parents asked.

"Why? for boosting flight capabilities, that's why!" Moonless said

"Oh." They simply said.

"Since we are done with that, I think my son would like to make a little announcement." Glacier said.

"Ugh...Mom do I have to?..." Moonless said.

"Yes Azure, not come on! Don't be shy!" Glacier said.

"Ugh...Alright fine..."

"But in seriousness...how bad can it be Moonless?" Fiona said.

"Of course you would say that...Sherry..." Moonless said, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

At the mention of that name seemed to make everyone surprised. Fiona seemed to be blushing and embarrassed at the same time.

"H-How do you know of that nickname?..." Fiona said.

Moonless gave a sigh and said, "That's not the only nicknames I know of..." Pausing a moment, he sees that everyone had their attention on him, so he continued.

Blade was the first person that Moonless turned to, as he said, "Solaris," then Thunder, "Sparky..." He smiled weakly at them before turning to Ribbon, "Skylar,"

"And...Flaria." finished Moonless as his eyes rested on Ember, before turning back to meet everyone else's stare.

There was a few minutes of silence as the they were still trying process everything Moonless had just said. Almost immediately, like a time-bomb setting off a chain-reaction, the silence was overturned by looks of bewilderment and disbelief. Some were genuinely surprised and others had their mouths covered, a few were even on the verge of tears. Ember is one of them.

"H-How did you?..." Ember spoke, her voice coming out as a light murmur since it was muffled by her hand covering her mouth. "No one except for A-"

"W-What are you exactly trying to imply?" Ribbon asked, trying to hide her flushed face with her ribbons.

"Don't see a connection? Like, whatsoever?" Moonless said.

They rose an eyebrow at him. Moonless frowned and closed his eyes.

"Isn't there a 'somebody' that you all haven't kept in touch for a long time?" Moonless said, with his eyes still closed. "Sheesh, and I thought mom calling me by my middle name was already a giveaway..."

They all blinked for a moment, before their eyes widened in realization. "No...that's not possible..." They said in disbelief.

Giving off another sigh, Moonless transformed into his Shiny Umbreon form before saying, "It is possible guys...I used to go by a different name, and form when I attended Poke Academy College...And that name, is Azure Moonlight."

* * *

Sabrina's closes her eyes and grins, "Thank you for everything Hypclusion, for once a fellow Mutant has actually done something to help."

"He did?" Shadow Swipes asked, surprised for once.

"So that Umbreon-morph, the form the evaded despair a year ago...is really Wizard himself..." Sabrina said.

"Great! Can't wait to snap his head off." Shadow Swipes said.

"Hold on, you are not allowed to go anywhere, at least not without Lord Ideal' permission." Sabrina said.

"Not allowed to go anywhere without who's permission?" said a voice.

"Lord Ideal..." Sabrina said, giving her frequent respected bow.

 _Shadow Swipes did the same afterwards as Ideal dismissed it._

"You are to say when you are disregarding orders." Ideal said.

"Me?" Sabrina said, somewhat surprised.

"Indeed...you main goals were suppose to go after the Forms, drive them to despair in order to raise the number of us Mutants." Ideal said, taking a pace.

"But for the past times...you along with your fellow Mutants have been defying orders...By going after Wizard in attempt to take him out...Am I wrong?" Ideal said, now staring at the two waiting for some type of reply.

"You're right my lord...I'm sorry."

"Don't let me see it again..." Ideal said.

"But thanks to Hypclusion's sacrifice...we found out Wizard was for certain the Form that evaded despair during the day of the ritual." Sabrina said.

"Oh so he is..." Ideal said.

"So what do you say we do, my lord?" Sabrina said.

"Wizard is only an obstacle, what is there to worry about?" Ideal said.

"But you said his powers-, and how it can grow..." Sabrina said, lowering her head.

"Oh, so you did overhear my conversation with Venom Claw. I admit...At first I was a bit concerned, but his powers will mean nothing when we have the strength in numbers." Ideal said.

"So exactly what should we do?" Sabrina asked, listening for an answer of some sort.

"We will stick with our original plans...find the Forms, drive them to despair and strengthen our numbers..." Ideal said.

"That's all?" Sabrina said, surprised at how calm and collective Ideal is.

"Are you afraid Sabrina?" Ideal said.

"No...why would I?"

"Because why are you exactly so scared of this Wizard?" Ideal said.

"I'm not...its just you said he was a threat to us...So I figure that we should get rid of any threats?" Sabrina reasoned.

"Once again Sabrina, once we have the numbers, Wizard can't possibly stand a chance, even with how much power he has or how much his power has grown." Ideal said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes my lord..." Sabrina said.

"Good...dismissed..." Ideal said, leaving the room to enter his lair.

 _Inside of his lair, where he no longer can be seen or heard, a grin appeared on Ideal' face as he started laughing maniacally. With his hands thrown up in the air, he continued on laughing as his voice echoed through the lair._

* * *

 **There you go guys! Hope you all enjoyed my 10k bomb. Man this took me like 3 days to complete! Of course, minus the proofread, editing, drafts, etc. But yeah! This chapter is tiring to say the least, I decided to cut back on my break time just to do this! As a make up for Halloween! Again, hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all later. Peace!**

 **Moonless: Well, not gonna bother you guys any longer. Have a nice day!**


	15. What Is Going On?

**Hello everyone! I have good news and bad news. Good news? I proudly present you to another chapter and this time, I actually managed one for a holiday! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! As for bad news? Well, I might have to apologize for this chapter...this chapter is broken in two again...yay...on the bright side, it shouldn't take too long to finish the rest, since all I had to do was copy paste some of it to another chapter. So for now...sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, I should probably be doing this sooner or later because it seems kinda rude; I should probably be replying to reviews in the beginning of the chapters rather than just the review sections. I'm terribly sorry for those who had left a review and thought I never payed attention to reply to them, I did reply but it was in the review sections so derp. But anyways, without further ado, let's get to the review sections. :)**

 **By the way I'm only gonna do the ones in November, sorry for whoever that reviewed in previous months. :(**

 **Jaegothis(November 3) :**

I'm amazed at how long you make these chapters.

Hey, I would kill for a shiny Umbreon costume. Shiny Umbreon is one of the best shinies out there.

Wow, things went down in this chapter! Nice battle scene, I like this new Hypno for some reason. *shrugs*

Response:

 _Meh, I try my best to get a chapter out as soon as possible for you lovely readers. As a matter of fact, planned and drafted chapters will likely be posted sooner than ones done from scratch and through brainstorming so keep a reminder for that._

 **Jaegothis(November 19) :**

*Stares at monster of chapter*

Well then.

Shredder Knight and Glacial Haze... sound like awesome RPG names.  
Man, I feel bad for Moonless now. :( why yu make me feel sad Night

And Hypcluson... wow, what a way to go out.

Darkness, what do you have up your sleeve? Wow.  
I'm impressed with the writing, just make sure to put periods after 'she said, he said', etc

Response:

 _Yeah that a load to write honestly, but it was well worth it in the end. As for the names, well it was actually random from out of nowhere._

 _One word, RIP Hypclusion._

 _Darkness...quite the overused yet mysterious name._

 _Yeah I'll keep that in mind, ending sentences with periods. xD_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: What Is Going On?

-Third Person-

 _Nearly all of Team WorldGuard was in their leader's bedroom, huddled around him as Moonless slept peacefully in his bed. The team were either sitting on chairs, sleeping with their heads on Moonless' mattress or they sat there quietly and waited patiently._

 _Ember's mouth opened and a yawn escaped her muzzle. Her whole face was about to fall on the mattress as well but she shook her head and opened her eyes as wide as possible, which caught Ribbon's attention._

"Ember, you can take a nap if you want." Ribbon said.

 _Ember refused it by waving her hands._

"Are you sure?" Ribbon asked, receiving a nod from her.

"Yeah I'm good, I had some sleep yesterday. Plus, I don't want to fall asleep the second Moonless wakes up." Ember said.

"You sure don't look like you had a lot of sleep..." Ribbon said.

"What are you-" Ember yawned again before she finishes her sentence. "T-talking about?"

Ribbon blinked and said, "I mean, I can always wake you up when he does?..."

"Nah it's fine..." Ember said, pinching herself a bit.

Shrugging, Ribbon said, "Well, suit yourself."

 _It wasn't long until Moonless' eyelids twitched, to which Ribbon's ears perked in excitement. A warming smile formed as soon as Ribbon caught sight of the eyelids opening, to reveal the Eevee-morph's teal eyes._

"Hey Moonless, good morning~" Ribbon said softly.

POV Change(Moonless)

For Arceus sake...When you dream, especially in the Dream Dimension...it seems like you have been out for eternity, when in realty it was only a couple hours.

Of course, it is worth if you wake up to see a someone with sky blue eyes staring at you, specially if that person has flowing ribbon-like feelers.

With a heart-warming smile, to me at least, Ribbon greeted with a soft voice, "Hey Moonless, good morning~"

I returned the smile but even enjoyable moments like this will come to an end at some point.

Right as Ribbon was about to give me a friendly nudge, even though I don't know why she has been giving me them lately, a figure appeared next to her and pushed her aside, before squealing aloud, scaring the hell out of me.

"Good morning senpai!" said the figure.

Usually when you never expect something to occur and it was suddenly thrown at you from out of nowhere, you feel scared or startled right? Well multiply that by a hundred and that was how I felt.

Even so, it took a second to register, and when it did...

"Aahh!"

It wasn't long before my head fell back onto the pillow, along with my hands jolting towards my head.

*'How come I didn't feel this pain before?...'* I thought with my hands clenched tightly on my head.

It hurts to say the least, I feel light headed and disoriented from that head collision.

"Opps! Sorry senpai!" said a cheering voice, likely the person that I headbutted from sudden shock.

Even though I didn't get a clear look at the figure, I have a pretty good feeling of who it was...But I want to be able to confirm it.

Hearing a breath of sigh, a voice said, "Really? You really have to go an do that?..." with a tone of annoyance in it.

I'm assuming that's Ribbon's voice, since she was the only person I saw before this random person came out of nowhere. Of course, I have a good feeling of who this person may be. Before you ask me, yes I am disoriented but that doesn't mean my sense of hearing hasn't returned either.

"Sorry! Can't resist the urge to when senpai is back!" replied the cheering voice.

I opened my eyes as my vision slowly focused on my surroundings. The first thing is see, is also the person on top of me. Let's just say my guess is correct since I immediately recognized the Ice Type Eeveelution, not just by her looks that are similar to actual Glaceon but the smile she wears is also the same one as back then. It's really hard to misjudge really, since she is the only...well, second one to act like this around me.

"Good morning senpai!" Fiona said cheerfully.

As much as I like this, cause it brings back memories of my times in college, I also hate it because it's gonna be a living hell to deal with the title 'senpai' all over again.

*'Ugh...Who created the title I wonder?...'*

"Good morning Fiona..." I said with a smile, half real and half fake.

Fiona squealed, which is really unusual because she doesn't usually act this way...at least not until yesterday.

"And what did I say? Stop calling me senpai, just call me by my name."

"Understand Senpai Azure...uh Senpai Moonless."

Right, this again. She and one other guy will always call my name with the title in front, no matter how many times I tell them to stop. Who is the other guy you may ask? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

I face palmed and said, "This is why I kinda hope my identity was kept secluded...then again mom's gonna kill me for not doing so..."

Fiona giggled like a little child, leaving Ribbon and I rolled our eyes in unison.

POV Change(Third Person)

"Soo...Why is everyone in my room?..." Moonless' eye fell upon on every Eeveelution in the room. All except for Solaire and Mew. "Minus Solaire and Mew..."

"You were taking too long to wake up. Since everyone was worried so we stayed and waited for you." Ribbon said.

"Really?...I'm pretty sure I would 'come back' after I finish some business with my mom and dad." Moonless said with an eye of disbelief. He sighed as he eyes all of his sleeping team mates. "Man, they sure care about me..."

"Why wouldn't they?" Ribbon said, somewhat surprised but mostly shocked at why he would say something like that.

"I don't really think I deserve all that...all your respect and care for all this time as Team WorldGuard..." Moonless explained. Softly scratching his head, he said, "I mean...I didn't keep in touch with you guys for nearly a year and the reason was because I was keeping secrets and my identity hidden. Worst part? I kept the secrets from my fellow team mates, especially you all were my best friends!" Raising his voice at the end of the sentence.

 _Moonless studies Ribbon's expression to find her staring, shocked probably by his remark._

"But that's no reason to be mad at yourself!" Ribbon said, hating the fact Moonless usually blames himself. "After all, you are still the Azure we know and we're more than happy to know you're back!"

Moonless' teal, sapphire eyes looks into Ribbon's sky blue ones, he then looks into Fiona's. Hopefully, he asks, "Are you sure?..."

Ribbon opened her mouth to reply but Fiona beat her a second to it. "Positive senpai!" This caused Ribbon to puffed her cheeks out, as she swung her head away with her arms crossed.

Moonless shook his head again in a 'no' matter and said, "What good am I if I were keeping secrets from my friends? Friends that I can trust? What good am I if I can't even trust my own friends, thinking it will be a risk when information is to be forced out of you? How can I forgive myself for that?"

 _The two girls looked at each other and bit their lips. They wanted to answer so badly, they don't want him to be ashamed of himself for what he's done. They want him to know its okay...but nothing came out of their mouth._

 _They forced up their courage after a while, but someone else beat them to it, saying the same exact words they wanted to say._

"Because you don't have to."

 _Apparently with their heated conversations going on, they failed to notice everyone else in the room was awaken by it._

Placing a hand on Moonless' shoulder, Blade said with a smile. "Because we forgive you..." Blade said truthfully, not meaning by himself but everyone else.

 _Moonless looks around reassuringly, only to relax when he receives a nod and comforting smile from them. To which, Moonless exhaled deeply to relieve his stress_

 _Everyone deliberately raised a fist and pumped it towards the middle. Moonless was confused at first but then he realized they had formed a circle around him, meaning only one thing._

 _All eyes were on Moonless until he smiled and joined with a fist of his own._

"Thanks guys..." Moonless said, accepting the circle of brofists. "In honesty, I almost forgot this was what we use to do in order to forgive someone."

 _This kicked up laughter among everyone in the room as Moonless soon joined with his own._

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot..." Ember said.

"Hmm? What?" Moonless said.

"I think Solaire would like to have a chat with you...alone. She told me to tell you when you wake up." Ember said

"Why would she...Oh~...****!" Moonless said.

"Why the cussing Senpai Moonless?" Fin now said, now it was Fiona's turn for her cheeks to puff out.

Moonless groaned, aggravated at the title addressed towards him. "Enough with the title...As for the cuss...It's never a good sign when Solaire wants to talk to someone alone..."

"How so senpai?" Fin asked again.

"Trust me...you DON'T want to know..." Moonless said.

Curious to what he meant by that but his expression says it all as Fin gulped. "Okay, senpai...Whatever you say..."

*[Oh Moonless~]* Said a voice though Telepathy.

"Guys...Not gonna say much but this is the best time to do 'You Know What I Mean." Moonless said.

"Good morning~" Solaire said cheerfully, opening the door.

 _Somewhat creeped out, they all nodded before bursting through the door._

"GET BACK HERE!" Solaire said, giving off a devil glare with horns on her head. (Metaphorically, not literally.)

* * *

 _Under a bridge, a Sableye-morph walked through a dark alleyway with his head down. The Sableye was wearing a black leather jacket with some dark colored jeans._

 _With his head down, he wasn't able to see where he was going, therefore bumping himself into someone else._

"Yo! Watch where you're going!" Threatened a Mightyena-morph, the person the Sableye bumped into.

 _The Sableye continued to walk, paying no attention to the Mightyena-morph or bothered to even say sorry._

 _The Mightyena, of course, weren't going to let him off the hook that easily, so he grabs his shoulder and pinned the Sableye to the wall._

It was then a word came out from the Sableye's mouth. "Oh well, look at what we have here..."

 _The Sableye grabs his wrists, forcing the Mightyena's grip off of him. It wasn't long before positions were switched, the Mightyena slammed against the wall with the Sableye's grasp on its shirt._

"There you are..." Said a feminine voice.

 _The Mightyena and Sableye-morph both looks in the direction of the voice, spotting a Mawile-morph in a purple blouse. The Mightyena and Sableye both tumbled back, fear in their eyes as the Mawile's form shifted into a more monster one._ (Or Mutant form if you prefer.)

"Took me long enough to find you..." The Mawile said, her voice echoed as she spoke and it was more demonic now.

"Now it's either the easy way or the forceful way." The Mawile said.

 _The Mightyena hurries to his feet and quickly scurries away, but the Sableye seems to be frozen in fear. As the Mawile-Mutant closes in, the Sableye-morph backed away as much as he can. He tries to run but his legs were numb from fear._

 _The Mawile-Mutant chuckles at his actions, as the Sableye soon backed himself off into a corner._

"Now..." The Mawile said, her mouth-like hair break up into tinier strands before lunged forward at the Sableye.

 _The Sableye wasn't even able to put up a fight or resist because the Mawile-Mutant's hair had him tied in seconds._

* * *

"Here you go! Your bag of Chocolate Poke Puffs!" Said Tulip, with Green next to her handing the bag.

"Thank you." Moonless said, accepting the bag before leaving a One Poke Dollar bill on the counter.

The Lilligant and Roserade then gave a presentation pose and said, "Want to try out our newest creation?"

They barely even had the chance to point when Moonless turned around and rejected with a simple "No." To which they groaned and went back to work.

 _Moonless took a seat across from Ribbon and stared diving in on his Puffs._

 _Ribbon was taking a bite of Vanilla and Mint Poke Puff, slowly enjoying and savoring the taste in her mouth. She stops for a moment, only to giggle upon seeing Moonless._

POV Change(Moonless)

I was just plainly enjoying my puffs until a certain giggle caught my attention. I looked towards Ribbon with a 'What's so funny?' matter.

"You know, you should have a change in taste at some point." Ribbon said.

"Hmm...Now that you mention it..." I said placing a finger on my chin.

Although I wished I haven't said it aloud. In seconds, the Lilligant and Roserade were right behind me, staring straight at me with their eyes sparkling.

"Are you going to try it out!?" Tulip and Green said.

Arceus, I swear they have long-distance hearing or something. But the sparkling eyes were getting out of hand so I have to put an end to this.

"Hmm...Nope." I said, as the two Grass Types just slanted and bumped each other in the head. "Instead, give me another bag of Chocolate Puffs."

"Man...you are no fun." Tulip said, walking back towards the shop.

Deciding to kill boredom while waiting, Ribbon struck up a conversation. I was going to say, better do something than sit here and wait for eternity.

"So how was your time with your mom and dad yesterday?" Ribbon asked.

As soon as she said that, a flash of memories from yesterday replayed again.

*/Flash Back.../* (Moonless' POV)

Seeing all the confusion on their faces, I sighed in frustration. But soon my frustration lifted when their confusion was replaced with sudden realization and shock.

*'About time you all noticed.'*

"It is possible guys...My nickname...is Azure Moonlight." I said, then followed up by complete silence.

The silence was getting uncomfortable at first but it was starting to get unbearable, after two minutes have passed and no one said a word. Oh yeah, let's just say mom and dad were in the background simply watching curiously. Geez...how helpful of you two when I need you.

"Or...a more common first will probably be Azules or Azul." I said breaking the silence temporarily, hoping that helped in a certain way.

It was then the whole group, Team WorldGuard, rescue squad or whatever you want to call it, blinked for once in the past two minutes.

I gave off a sigh, knowing this will likely end really badly...After all, I have known who they were all along and they barely knew who I was. If I were one of them, I'll probably punch the person's teeth out.

"Miss me?" I said, of course feeling like a jerk for saying that in the first place. "Nah I don't think so."

A part of me shrugged it off while the other part stung my heart. I feel guilty for not telling them the truth, revealing my identity to people I trust, people I call friends.

"Azul...WHY!?" Thunder shouted, startling everyone except for me, although I'm surprised he was somewhat serious for once.

In the end I wonder...Is it really worth to keep my identity a secret? Is it worth to live a life of lies? Lying to friends, lying to people I trust most, and mostly...myself?

I was brought out of my state of thoughts when Ribbon asked softly, "Moonless- Azure...why?"

Knowing it had to come out at some point, I sighed and said, "I wanted to forget the name Moonless Night, like as if its a stranger or something I've never seen or heard of before.

"So because of this..." Ember said in a low voice.

"Which is why I entered college with a old nickname Azure Moonlight. It represents the old times where I was still a cheery child; my blue eyes shining happiness in the moonlight. Sadly...that Azure Moonlight died during the day when an accident killed my parents..."

At this point, everyone's eyes were on my mom and dad, to which they lowered their heads and ears.

"That's not all...since a child dies, a new child is born that same day...but the child returned without its happiness...His name was Moonless Night."

Everyone was quiet upon hearing that, which I took as a sign to continue.

"This name said a lot about me that time...I began to isolate myself from everyone...never wanting to speak to anyone; an adult, friend, etc. and kept everything to myself...Even Solaire...Versus the 'Azure Moonlight' who loved to make friends and socialize with everyone."

Everyone else began to lower their head and ears a bit, showing a sign of sympathy.

"Day after day came knocking from Solaire, once in a while, hearing her voice calling for name from outside of my house. In school, everyone asks what's wrong and why I'm no longer social, to which I reply with a shrug or a simple shake with my head. However as time began to pass, it soon became too unbearable."

"How so?" Ember asked.

"Everyone at school knew of my name, except for my middle name that is...Of course, I've been use to everyone calling me by my first name since I didn't really care at the time...At least until the catastrophe occurred..."

"Everyday...I hear my friends call me by my first or last name; a name that I once built tolerance to but now never ever wanted to hear again, a name that represents a gloomy and sad child instead of the happy and cheerful one."

"I- We never knew..." Blade said.

"Of course, I never even came close to mentioning anything of my past in college. Anyways, after living nearly a whole life of this, I decided I had enough..."

Upon hearing that, everyone except for my parents gulped. "W-What do you mean?..."

"I knew mom and dad can't bear to see me like this day after day so I decided...I decided to move away in order to escape and leave behind everything of my past...without saying goodbye or leaving a note of where I was going."

I paused for a moment to take a deep breath since conversations like these can really wear you out...even in a dream.

"Shortly after I left, I evolved into a Umbreon at night but something was unusual about my evolution."

"How you are a shiny?" They all asked.

"Half right but missing a couple of details. First, I never had silver fur or any signs of being dubbed 'Shiny' during my pre-evolutions, so it was surprisingly at first to become a Shiny Umbreon from out of nowhere. Second, my eyes never changed color when I evolved, they remained the same before and after evolution. Nevertheless, evolution gave me a better chance to start fresh cause it reminds me less of who I am when I look at my reflection."

"Huh...and then you..." They trailed off, seemingly to put two and two together.

"Yeah...I soon moved and settled down here in this peaceful neighborhood: Poke Utopia. This is also where the new 'Azure Moonlight' is born."

They all replied with a nod so I said, "I guess you can see where this is going; meeting you all in college and eventually becoming the Shiny Umbreon-morph you all know of." (Oh yeah, don't quote me on the Utopia thing, it's just a name. :P)

"Why didn't you tell us back then?" Blade said.

I gave another sigh and said, "I wanted to escape all the misery and memories of my past...I wanted to start fresh...It is now I realize it will later on come back to haunt me..."

"Noted..." My friends said in unison.

"But...That still doesn't explain why you disappeared shortly after you graduated...Or how we lost in touch with you."

"Like I mentioned before, maybe even Mew did...During a ritual, I was being used as a subject into creating Mutants." They nodded. "I was the only person that survived the genocide that day. I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't thanks to Dragareus and the 'Hope' my parents gave me back then. After then, I was dragged into my Mentality Zone, also the place where I first met Dragareus."

"So how did you revert yourself back into an Eevee?..." Thunder asked somewhat impatient.

"I was just getting to that. I had proven myself to become a mage unintentionally, and was offered the powers to potentially defeat Mutants. However because Dragareus' powers are slightly different compared to the Mentguards you all have, I was to revert back into my pre-evoution form in exchange to wield the powers."

"So you basically lost your evolution, in exchange for the powers."

"You're half correct, but it's not complete gone. How? Well, there are signs too...First, my eyes never changed color when I transform. Second, the color of my Umbreon form's rings are the same as my evolution."

"But what if you were to accidentally evolve?" Ember asked.

"Well, Dragareus took care of that. Besides in exchange for my evolution, his powers also helped stop the possibilities of evolving."

At this point, everything was quiet again, with the only exception of wind blowing by. Probably Dragareus' doing again.

They all stared down at me, as if they were looking for something. Whatever it is, it's way beyond my knowledge.

"Anyways...with the explanations out of the way...What are you planning to do now? Let me guess, give me a punch to the face? Yeah I'll probably deserve it, now...Give me your best shot!"

I closed my eyes, hoping to actually feel the pain and violent punch from them. Honestly, I do not know what I'm thinking...hell, I can't even tell if I'm thinking straight! Still, I really deserve a punch, even if it's just one.

Surprisingly, I feel no pain or anything close to that matter. I waited patiently for a blow or anything from them but nothing came.

Confused, I opened my eyes again, only to be surprised and shocked. Their expressions were one of happiness, a slight bit of sadness and warming. Even still, one person's expression caught me off guard.

Fiona, out of all people, seemed to have a crushed look.

"Fiona...what's wrong?"

Fiona had tears flowing down her eyes, and before you know it, she charged forward and nearly tackled me.

"Fiona? What's wrong?..." I said, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

I heard a sniffle before she looked up, expecting something probably like a slap or so...But instead...

"SENPAI AZURE!~" Fiona said, tears rolling down her eyes.

As soon as she said that, a million colored lines dropped over my face.

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

"Pretty good. Just mostly catching up with times I missed and stuff like that."

"Ah. Family reunion can be pleasant." Ribbon said.

"I mean, you be the same way in my situation." I smirked "Plus, now having Solaire out for my blood is even worse..."

"True." Ribbon said, admitted in defeat.

"Speaking of family...I know I met yours before but one thing still bothers me..."

"What is it?" Ribbon said.

"Besides the point how you manage to get the most expensive dorm back in college, Arceus I wonder how rich you are...But in seriousness...where are you from?"

As if that question struck a nerve, Ribbon started to stutter. She takes a couple of deep breaths and nervously chuckled. "What's with the sudden question?"

"Just curious, I mean, you know alot about me already and I barely know more about you...minus whatever you told me in college."

"Um...Yeah about that..." Ribbon said, trying to act calmly but fails miserably. Although I have to say she is kinda cute when she stutters.

...Wait what?...

*'Mom, were you responsible for making me think that way?'*

*[Of course, what else do you think Azure?]*

*'Damn it Mom!'*

For a second, I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my head, no doubt mom giving me a headache for saying that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ribbon pointed and said, "Hey look at that!"

I looked towards the direction she was pointing and saw a poster. Looking closely, it seems like an event poster.

POV Change(Ribbon)

*'Man...What do I do? Do I tell him or no?...I gotta think of a way out of this...'*

I looked around until my eyes came across a poster board, although I had completely no idea what it is, there was no better one anyway. After all, something is better than nothing, especially when it distracts even for a second.

"What's this?" Moonless said, grabbing my attention.

Moonless seemed to be paying attention to the board, instead of the question he was asking. Guess that's lucky for me then...Phew...

Of course, curious to why he is so absorbed, I too looked at the board, since I had no idea what it was either. It just something random that caught my attention that I want to use to help change the subject.

"Location: takes place in the Public Hall in Type Street...What's this?" Moonless asked again, this time I actually shrugged and we stared once again, until a voice caught our attention.

"I think it is some kind of super hero live show for children. Speaking of which, I think Cody will participate in it too." Tulip said, placing a bag of Poke Puffs on the table.

As Moonless once again pays for the Puffs, we asked "What play? And whose Cody?"

They both gasped and asked, "You don't know whose Cody!? You know, Cody Veil?"

"No..." Moonless and I shook our heads.

"Cody Veil is a really famous actor! I heard he used to attend Poke Academy College!" Green said.

"...When?..." Moonless asked.

"I think he graduated two years ago...then his career of acting got him famous almost instantly." Green said, with Moonless widening his eyes.

"Huh..." But Moonless seemed to be deep in thoughts, with him mumbling, "Cody...Is that really you?..."

"On to the main point, I think it's like a play act for children's entertainment. Pretty fun from what I heard." Green said, grabbing both our attentions again.

"Especially when there's an famous actor!" Tulip squealed.

"Huh." Moonless said, already gobbled down half the Poke Puffs in the bag.

"Never knew you had a huge appetite."

"Becaos-" Moonless swallows his food and then continues. "Scuse me, because it can't be helped when I'm not allowed to eat it for that long."

I chuckled as Moonless stuffs another puff in his mouth.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Tulip didn't seem to pay attention as she went into a day dream, but she didn't seemed to realize she said everything aloud._

"How I wish to be in a dress and make children happy." Tulip said.

"You really want to that badly?" Moonless asked.

Tulip sighed and said, "Young people wouldn't understand..."

"Young people you say?" Moonless said.

Tulip then blinks and looks, "What? Are you saying I'm not young?"

Moonless blinks, thought he had said something wrong and quickly defended, "I didn't say anything."

Tulip ignores him and said, "Moonless, you're such a meanie."

 _Tulip grabs the bag in Moonless' hand and ran._

"Hey! My Poke Puffs!~" Moonless said

 _Green and Ribbon sweat dropped as Moonless chased Tulip around in order to get the Puffs back. It wasn't long until a wisp of light flew down to head level, drawing Ribbon's attention._

*[Ribbon! Mutant spotted!]*

 _Upon hearing that, Moonless stops chasing and saw Mark floating at Ribbon's head level._

"Mutant?!" Moonless said.

"Moonless." Ribbon said, giving a serious look.

 _Moonless nods and ran to grab his coat, in before slipping a ring on his right hand._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Through the connection spell void, Moonless retracted his motorcycle. Doing a quick drive by, he held out his hand, to which Ribbon grabs before swinging herself to the back of the seat._

"Hey! You forgot you Poke Puffs!" Tulip yelled after them.

 _As if he actually heard her, a connection spell circle appeared as Moonless' hand reached through to grab the bag, leaving the Lilligant to stare in astonishment._

To Moonless

 _Even though he was driving, he still withdrew the bag of Poke Puffs through the spell void._

"Okay, all set." Moonless said, reaching into the bag for a Puff.

 _In return, Ribbon just sighed at Moonless' obsession with the Chocolate Poke Puffs._

"You know, I'm surprise how you haven't got cavities." Ribbon said

"Don't worry about it." Moonless said, continuing to drive with one hand while the other had possession of a Puff.

* * *

 _The Sableye struggled through the grip of the Mawile-Mutant, in response her hair to tightens more on him._

 _"It will be less painful if you stop resisting." Sabrina said, only to receive a grunt of resistance as an answer._

 _As she was about to leave with the hanging Sableye, whether he wanted to or not, spark-like explosions on her hair made her lose hold on the Sableye. The explosion broke the binding hair, making the Sableye fall towards the ground with a thud._

 _Sabrina manages to catch a glimpse of what use to be the remains of her hair, before a flying object was the next thing she caught sight of. Narrowing her eyes, she can make out it was a bullet flying directly at her._

 _But instead of hitting her, which in that case it could've, the bullet then changed directions; now locked onto the rest of the binds that held the Sableye. A quick explosion destroyed the remaining binds, freeing the Sableye completely._

Just as Sabrina was about to shout out "Who's there?!" in frustration, the noise of a motorcycle engine disrupted her.

 _A dirt bike, Moonless' to be exact, flew out of nowhere and headed towards the two. Sabrina side-stepped to her right while the Sableye rolled in the opposite direction to avoid getting hit by the high speed bike._

 _Knowing that was gonna happen or so, since Sabrina was temporarily separated away from the Sableye, the bike dived between the two before screeching to a stop._

 _Before Sabrina was able to comprehend what was going on, multiple spark-explosions occurred near her feet._

POV Change(Moonless)

Throughout the amount of bullets I shot, they only manage to hit the ground.

*'Darn I missed all my shots.'*

I then looked towards the Mawile, in which she seems to be recovering over the impact of bullets. On the bright side, at least she is a bit disoriented from that.

I shrugged as I took a bite of my puffs. Guess it can't be helped when one hand is steering the bike while the other has possession of a puff and a GunXword in gun form.

My times of enjoying my puffs came to an end, when a swift yet powerful smack knocked my head forward.

"Would you just stop for one moment? We have a job to do!" Ribbon said

Rubbing my head softly along with licking off excess chocolate on my lips, I replied, "Right, sorry."

With one hand, I twisted the opening of the paper bag and placed it on my dirt bike, before stepping off with the unfinished puff still in hand.

Tossing the puff in air, I reached out to grab it with my right. To which, I can at least aim with my left and enjoy the puff with my right. Normally I aim better with my right but I really didn't care at the moment. After all, Chocolate Poke Puffs are life.

Ribbon deadpans, rolled her eyes and said, "I swear, even Arceus can't save you from your obsession of puffs..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said, taking quick bites to finish off the puff.

"Wizard..." said the Mawile-Mutant.

Nowadays, it seems like about every single Mutant knows my name. Makes sense if I'm on their wanted list but man...I'm gonna have to get used to this kind of treatment.

"Famous among my enemies huh?" I said mouthful, earning a pair of rolled eyes from Ribbon.

Swallowing my contents real quick, I replied, "Well lucky me, even a fine lady like you know who I am."

"Nothing more than a mere obstacle that gets in our way every time." The Mawile said.

"Man that's harsh." I said jokingly.

"Laugh all you want, its not like it will ever stop us from continuing with our goals." The Mawile said.

"That's where you're wrong..." I said, flipping with my gun like when cow boys flip their magnums. "I'm here to make sure none of you can continue with your plans...Especially with that Form over there..."

The Mawile seem to look at the Sableye for a second before turning back at me to say, "Oh, so you dare challenge me?"

"Being arrogant now? Last when I heard those words, Phoenix was it? Well he ate those words, that's for sure."

"Being cocky I see...Then let me, Sabrina teach you a thing or two." The Mawile said.

"At least I know your name, better than to call you by your kind." I mocked.

As soon as I said that, a violet and peach colored staff appeared in her hand. Judging by the way it looks, and the energy flowing off of it...It's a magic staff, instead of the combat kinds I've seen Mutants use.

She discharged a dark and purple energy ball, no doubt a Shadow Ball, from the tip of her staff. A quick side step from both Ribbon and I allowed us to avoid it, but it also left me to wonder.

*'The speed that Shadow Ball traveled, the speed it took her to charge it up...'*

My attention was brought towards another Shadow Ball, only this time I barely dodged it by back flipping.

In slow motion, I can see a bit of my hair fall off, whatever the Shadow Ball was able to make contact with.

Almost instantly, I equipped a pair of rings, activating the spell when landing.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"Transform."

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"Oh...trying Type advantage now? I thought you will go all out to defeat your enemies." Sabrina said.

"Not really, just about time to get serious."

Right as I said that, Sabrina sends out her strands of her hair again, the same one that binded the Sableye earlier.

 ***PROTECT PLEASE***

The barrier I put up in front of me stopped the strands of hair from reaching me. It soon was proven worthless when cracks started forming.

*'What the-'*

 ***PROTECT PLEASE***

I set up another layer to reinforce it, but it wasn't long before cracks formed on it as well.

"I see, you are no ordinary Mutant." I said, repeating the spell for the fourth time.

Her strands of hair suddenly burst through the barrier, striking me dead in the chest.

I tried my best to regain a stance or so but was constantly being knocked down by Sabrina. It wasn't long until a really powerful blow knocked me straight back into my Eevee form, a Stone Edge to the face.

I felt light headed upon landing, after the blow and sent my flying into the wall of the bridge. Then I was wrapped in a cocoon in matter of seconds.

"Got you." Sabrina said, applying pressure with her binds.

I must admit, I couldn't move along with a shortness of breath forming in my lungs. I couldn't help but give off a couple of coughs, losing my transformations make me suffer from pain twice as more.

Besides being not able to move, I watched helplessly as Sabrina discharged a Shadow Ball straight at me. It wasn't long before my hopes were up again when a Fairy energy blast repelled the Shadow Ball, along with my limps finally able to move.

*'Took long enough, but at least it worked.'*

"Great timing." I laid on the ground, coughing out with a smirk.

POV Change(Ribbon)

"Stay here okay?" I said to the Sableye, in which he nodded in response.

No idea why Moonless likes to take the risks, but then again, he wouldn't be the Moonless I know of if he doesn't.

*'Time to save him again, I guess.'* I thought after escorting the Sableye to a more hidden yet safe distance, before running back towards the bridge.

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE***

Reaching through the spell void and grabbing signature weapon in its default form, I activated the its special before taking aim in a specific direction.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

As soon as the energy blast connected, repelling the Shadow Ball away, I fired a couple more rounds that freed Moonless from Sabrina's bounds.

"Great timing." Moonless couched with a smirk.

Even though I was glancing at Sabrina, I returned my smirk and said, "What? Saving you or finally joining the fun?"

I'm pretty sure he caught my smirk because he chuckled.

"Both I guess." Moonless said, breathing in and out.

"Then let's finish this."

"Couldn't agree more." Moonless said, taking his Flareon form once again.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FIRE***

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

Both Moonless' and my attack combined to form a lump of Fire and Fairy energy, blasting away at Sabrina.

Sabrina puts up resistance against the attack but it wasn't long before it exploded. After the explosion subsided, Sabrina was no longer in place so I came to the conclusion we defeated her. Of course, Moonless has other doubts.

"She got away..." Moonless said.

It was soon supported by some presence I felt, moving at an alarming speed away form here. He's right, she did get away.

"Let's not worry about that now...We got a Form to protect." Moonless said.

I only gave a nod of agreement before we headed to the hiding spot the Form was in; a park named Virizian Park that contains a lot of bushes, jungle gym, swings, etc.

* * *

-Third Person-

"Hello? It's safe to come out now." Ribbon called out, not remembering where exactly she told him to hide.

"How do I know for sure?" replied a masculine voice.

"My friend and I fended off the monster before, trust me." Ribbon shouted back.

 _A bush rustled before a Sableye's head popped out of it, it looked left and right for any signs of that Mawile. Seeing how the coast is clear, he then proceeded to walk forward the mages._

"Thank you two so much for saving me." The Sableye bowed.

"You're welcome..." Moonless said, pausing for a moment. "Bro..."

The Sableye seem to raise an eyebrow before he said, "What?..."

"Don't tell me you forgot you pal already?" Moonless said.

The Sableye scratched the back of his head, which caused Moonless to chuckle out. Meanwhile, Ribbon was completely lost in the situation.

"It's me pal, Azure Moonlight." Moonless said.

The Sableye looked at him expectantly, but narrows his eye. "Right...Azure is a Umbreon...you're an Eevee..."

"Cody Veil, born and grew up in the neighborhood of Poke Utopia. Lives along Dark Street in the house dubbed 1122 as its house number, but soon lives in a dorm with his best pal Azure Moonlight in Poke Academy College. Later, he wants to become an actor for his career. Am I wrong?" Moonless said.

Cody was amazed at how the Eevee known him so well, therefore he said, "Theres no way..."

"There IS a way. It's quite easy nowadays, I mean who wouldn't since you are a famous actor..." Moonless said.

"Long time no see Azul." Cody smiled, holding out a hand.

"Missed you too Cody..." Moonless said, grabbing his hand for a hand shake. "Veil..." Moonless finishes with a fist pump.

"Y-You!..." Ribbon said.

"Me? What?" The Sableye said.

* * *

"You're Cody Veil!?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Um...Yes...is something the matter?..." Cody asked.

Everyone except for Moonless squealed.

"Oh my Arceus! It really is Cody Veil himself!" They said.

The next thing that happened was remarks like "Can I get your autograph?" or so began.

Moonless and Cody sweat dropped at their reactions so Moonless said, "Don't mind them..."

"I don't..." Cody said.

"Speaking of which, what were you doing under a bridge?" Moonless asked, taking a bite of his remaining Poke Puffs. "Want one?" He asked to which Cody shook his head.

"I had bad day so I decided to stroll around, you know, take a break. Then I bumped into a Mightyena but didn't bother to say sorry cause I was pissed." Cody said.

"And what happened?" Moonless asked, taking another bite.

The Mightyena grabbed me by my shirt but you know me, grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him against the wall." Cody said with a smirk.

"Still the strong old Cody I know of." Moonless grinned.

"That is until a demonic Mawile came out of nowhere." Cody trailed off.

"Yeah...she is-" Moonless said but Cody cuts him off.

"A Mutant right? No need to re-explain everything I get it." Cody said, somewhat annoyed so Moonless shut his trap.

"Huh..." Moonless said, taking another Puff from the bag.

"Anyways enough with questions about me, how's life?" Cody asked.

"Pretty good, I also saw you on a poster...Something about a play I think."

"Yeah, its some super hero play act for children to enjoy." Cody said.

"What's it about? Like you know...story line or so?" Moonless asked.

"About a villain trying to take over and a superhero fighting off the villain...pretty basic stuff."

"Typical enjoyments for children." Moonless said.

"Wait a second...Oh crap!" Cody exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Did you forget to sign up or something?" Moonless said.

"No, some other problems...Something more crucial..." Cody said.

"Don't worry about it, there is always a way." Moonless said.

"It's not that, its just I have yet to find someone to replace the hero..." Cody frowned.

"Scuse me?..." Moonless said, nearly choking on the Puff he ate.

"The person who was suppose to play the superhero got into an accident so we have to find a replacement...But I have yet to find one." Cody said.

"I'm pretty sure you have plenty of time to find-" Moonless said but Cody shook his head.

"The play is today..." Cody sighed

"Oh great, you're screwed..." Moonless said.

 _Moonless was then grabbed by the shoulders as Cody shook him back and forth._

"What do I do, what do I do!?" Cody said, causing everyone else in the room to stop their conversation.

"You're asking me?" Moonless said, pointing a questionable finger at himself.

"You are the best decision maker so please!" Cody begged.

"But-" Moonless said but he then received puppy eyes from everyone, including Team WorldGuard.

"Okay okay sheesh...give me some space..." Moonless said.

"...You are not safe from the Mutants since they can strike any time..." Moonless mumbled. "And then there's still the play..."

"And replacement actor." Cody interrupted.

"...You been into the Public Hall?" Moonless said, not minding the extra pressure Cody just threw on him.

"Yeah...what does that have to do with anything?" Cody cocked his head in confusion.

"Can you describe it?" Moonless demanded, ignoring his question.

"Its gigantic and wide, where it can fit up to three hundred people, along with a large stage for presentations." Cody said.

"How about the lighting?" Moonless asked.

"The lights are really strong; not even a shadow can be seen but once the lights are out, you can barely see anything. Why?"

"Moonless?" Cody looked expectantly.

"Then I know how we can approach this." Moonless said with a grin.

"How?" Everyone seemed to ask now.

"We basically have to be Cody's body guards at all times." Moonless simply said.

"That's all?" Cody cannot believe that was his plan, with everyone else with the same expression.

"From this point on until the whole thing blows over, we will stick near you. Even at times when you have to do your usual business." Moonless said.

"Huh...' Cody said.

"So we good?" Moonless said.

"One more thing." Cody said.

Moonless gave off a sigh but said, "What?..."

Cody looked at his watch and said, "The show is starting in less than 20 minutes and I have yet to find a replacement..."

 _Moonless blinked, seeing more hopeful and puppy eyes from everyone._

"Wait hold on...it better not be what I think it-" Moonless was answered when everyone gave a pleasing smile and a nod. "Why me?!..."

* * *

 _Sabrina walked into the warehouse in her morph form, wearing the same emotionless expression the second she fled from the encounter with Moonless._

"You're back?...About damn time..." said a voice.

 _She glanced around the area, through the dim light to look for any signs on where it came from, until her eyes fell upon a figure._

"Where were you?..." Sabrina asked, seemingly to demand for an answer.

"Here, chilling the whole time." replied the voice.

"I need to talk to you...Shadow Swipes..." Sabrina said.

 _The figure's eyes glimmered in the dark, it seemed to shrug before jumping down to come face to face with Sabrina._

"Alright...what is it? I'm mad tired so make this quick." Shadow Swipes said.

"Answer my question...where were you?" Sabrina asked again.

"Here...On the roof, or balcony...Whatever you call it." Shadow Swipes said with a yawn.

Sabrina seemed to not take the answer for granted, so she asked, "Now start talking...Why didn't you attack Wizard? Especially when you had the chance?"

"Ha?..." Shadow Swipes tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't lie to me." Sabrina said, making Shadow Swipes shrug again. "You were gone for the whole morning, and a while ago, I found you walking under a bridge."

"It can be other morphs out there too." Shadow Swipes said, earning a death glare from Sabrina. "...How did you come to this conclusion?..."

"Ah huh...A Sableye pinning a Mightyena against the wall of the bridge will definitely make me think twice...From the expression you wear, it seemed like the Mightyena did something to piss you off." Sabrina said.

"Huh..." Shadow Swipes said.

"Oh well, that's no longer important...Right now, Wizard believes you are a Form, being targeted by Mutants." Sabrina said.

"Heh, seems that way..." Shadow Swipes said.

"What am I missing? Fill me in please?" said a voice.

"Lord Ideal..." Shadow Swipes and Sabrina bowed.

"So what was it?" Ideal asked.

"Wizard suspects Shadow Swipes of being a Form, therefore..." Sabrina said.

"I see...so why not take advantage...who knows? Maybe execute Wizard when you have the chance." Ideal said with a grin.

"Understood." Sabrina and Shadow Swipes said as Ideal disappeared into the...well...darkness.

Shadow Swipes blinked a couple times before flashing a smirk. "Oh well, how can I miss a chance like this?~"

 _Shadow Swipes laughed out while Sabrina joined with a chuckle of her own. However, unknown to them, there were a mysterious robed figure that overheard their conversation. The figure's blue eyes narrowed before a voice command were heard._

 ***TELEPORT STANDBY***

* * *

 **Well, end of part one, hoped you all enjoyed. Stayed tuned for part two and I'll catch you guys later. Peace!**

 **Moonless: Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **...**

 **PSYCH!**

 **Not so fast! At least not yet.**

 **Just gonna point one thing out, I realized I've been getting a lot of views recently, so I thank all of you for dropping by and stopping to read, even for a little bit. So you can all pat yourself in the back.**

 **But one more thing, I also realize there's not much reviews left behind. As a result, I'm gonna say one thing: feel free to leave a review, even if it's just a simple comment, at least then I know people are enjoying it(I hope). It can be anything honestly, I like to hear opinions from everyone, especially if they were tips or so on how to write better.**

 **However, I'm also gonna give a fair warning; if the comments are flames, hates, or any related abuses, I'll delete it and it will go straight to the Report Abuse bin.**

 **As for those who were wondering, you don't have to sign up an account to review. You can review/comment through 'Guest' (or whatever name you put) without needing to login. Most of you probably already know but reminder in case.**

 **Enough with this, hoped you all enjoyed and have a nice and safe Thanksgiving, peace out!**


	16. Quite A Fairy Tale

**Happy late Christmas everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up sooner. I promised in the earlier chapters that 'this' chapter should be out very soon but when I went back to check on the plot I basically...gave up and decided to rewrite the whole chapter from scratch. And before you ask me, yes I literally spent almost a whole month on it so I'm very sorry. The good news is, this chapter that was made from scratch ended up way better than the draft I had, and best part? Another record I broke, over 15 k words for one chapter damn! This will be one hell of a long chapter so I hope it makes up for it, I spent the past 4 days and 3 nights working the most on it. So show some love by leaving a review, it will be appreciated it. :D**

 **As for reviews, here are my lovely reviewers.**

 **Jaegothis:**

Ooh, so who is this mysterious Mawile now? I like her. But it seems Moonless got in a bit of a predicament there!

Heh, I see that you put your other account name in there. It's a really cool name, and we get to know about Cody better.

Another mysterious character! I'm going to get an aneurysm trying to keep track of them all. XD Very nicely done! :D

Response:

Mysterious you say? :3 Yeah, I guess you can say that since showing only successes and not failures once in a while will make the hero too perfect.

As for the name, thanks! I've been trying to find the right time to use it and it couldn't get better than the previous few chapters. The hard part was coming up with plots to give it bit of a backstory but I'm satisfied with the outcome. As for Cody? Yeah just keep reading and you will find out.

At least the genre Mystery is paying off. And yes, it will be extremely necessary for you to get one since I might need one myself to be honest xD. And once again, thanks! :D

 **YourTypicalReader:**

Wow, Moonless being a senpai back in college? That's extremely random, and it must be hard life for him. :P

Wished I have access to the connection spell that Moonless has, it sure is useful. (Not that I'm lazy or anything.)

First time actually seeing Sabrina with some action, even for just a minimum amount, since for the past chapters, she only appears during Mutant meetings.

I wonder what you will throw at us next chapter, Azure. :)

Response:

Did I blow your mind? I just felt the need to have the title in here, I mean this is too good of an opportunity, so I refused to let it slide xD. As for life, yeah I guess.

Haha, I feel for you bro. Like I'm dying to have the same powers he have, since for one I can reach out to get anything I need or want, without having to move around. The downside is it will use up your Magic Energy, so that's a draw back :p.

Yep I agree with you. Throughout all these chapters, we only see her in meetings but not in fight related scenes. Therefore, I thought it will be fair to let an inactive and mysterious character to have some actions, even for a just a minimum amount like you said. I can also guarantee that a lot of you would want to find out whether Moonless is stronger or Sabrina :3.

As for what I will throw at you? Well, read and find out, as simple as it is. :)

 **Now with the reviews out of the way, I proudly present you the long and awaited chapter. So without farther ado, sit back and enjoy!**

 **Moonless: Have fun! *Thumbs up***

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Quite a Fairy Tale

 _Fin was holding a plate of Chocolate Poke Puffs while Moonless stood a good two feet away from him. Moonless then equips a ring on his right._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _A spell void appeared to Moonless' left, as he reached through it. Then a spell void appeared to the right of Fin, along with Moonless' hand coming out to grab a Poke Puff. Moonless retracted his hand with the Poke Puff now in hand._

 _Instead of hearing applauds, like one to expect after a performance, they were met with bored expressions from everyone._

"Umm...where's Cody?" Fin asked

"He's in the bathroom." Ember replied, emitting a yawn after watching the performance for the tenth time.

"For that long?..." Moonless said asked, before his attention was once again set on the Poke Puff in his hand. He devoured it in nearly three bites.

"I'll get him..." Ember said, raising from her seat to the bathroom.

 _Ember took a walk to a hallway before taking a turn to the left. Stretching along the way, Ember stopped along a door and knocked on it._

"Hey you okay in there Cody?" Ember asked, planting her ear against the door.

No response, so Ember knocked again. "Cody?" Planting her ear once again.

 _Ember twisted the knob, surprisingly it turned._

"That was unexpected...Cody?" Ember said, opening the door.

 _She came across a completely clean and clear bathroom yet, Ember's attention was mainly focused on the open window._

"Oh no..." Ember said, rushing back into the living room.

"Cody's gone!" Ember shouted out, stopping the second she turned around the corner.

Everyone raised from their seats, minus Fin and Moonless, and said, "What!?"

 _Fin nearly dropped his plate of Poke Puffs among hearing it, but Solaire's Psychic caught it as it remained suspended in air._

"Phew...That was close...My Poke Puffs were almost goners..." Moonless sighed, with Fin nodding.

"There's no time for that!" Ember said with veins popping, causing Moonless and Fin to stumble back due to intimidation.

"We told him not to leave!" Thunder said, bringing the subject back on point.

"Well he did, so what do we do now?!" Ember panicked

"We need to look for him, that's what we do!" Blade said

"That's what I'm talking about! Best plan I heard all day!" Thunder patted Blade's back, as Blade gave a thumbs up.

"We don't even know where to start from..." Fiona pointed out.

The Grass and Electric Eeveelution blinked and turned towards each other. They gave a unison face palm and said, "You're right..." to which everyone rolled their eyes.

"That's why we do what we do best at; spread out to cover ground and search for Cody. We can't let him fall into the hands of the Mutant." Moonless said

"Right! My Eeveelution senses are tingling." They said in unison, hopes skyrocketing beyond the limits of the despair and hope chart.

 _Almost immediately, the door was flung open as the Mages all went separate ways, hoping to search for the Sableye._

"Good luck!" Fin yelled after them.

 _He was brought to the ground, hitting his face flat on the ground._

"Ow..." Fin said with Pidgeys flying in circles above his head.

 _Shaking off the feeling, he looked at the object that hit his head._

 _It seemed to be a box of some sort, and it had his name printed on it._

"For me? What can this be?" Fin said curious to see what it is and opened it, in it revealed a pink-colored stone.

 _Fin looked at the stone in shock before it was replaced with a serious one. Closing the door behind him before rushing back inside, he ran straight through the living room and down to the basement. He zoomed past Solaire and Mew, who were just taking a break from work._

"Never seen him that serious before." Solaire said drinking a bottle of water, with Mew nodding in agreement.

* * *

"When life gives you friendship...it comes with trouble..." Moonless groaned turning around a corner of the Thunder Street.

"You mean when life gives you power, it comes with responsibilities." Ribbon corrected.

"Ribbon is right, everything comes with responsibilities senpai." Fiona said.

 _Fiona decided to tag along with them as well, much to Moonless and Ribbon's annoyance._

"What even is my rational sense of thinking anymore?..." Moonless said, shaking his head with a hand on his face.

 _When it feels like every minute is becoming an hour, even though only 5 minutes have passed since they have started their search. Throughout intersections of Water Street, Fire Street, Grass and Thunder Streets, still no sight of the Sableye._

 _The light had just turned green as the trio ran across the cross-walk. Stopping into a walk, they entered Greenland Park, even though there's barely anything related to green. This is also the park where Moonless first fought Night Shade; a park that is fairly empty consisting of a few trees and barely any bushes._

"Any signs?" Ribbon asked.

 _Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to them and they were about to leave, but their eyes fell upon a Sableye and Mawile-morph. From a far, it seemed like the two were chatting with each other._

"Is that Cody? Good thing he's okay..." Fiona said squinting her eyes.

"Yeah." Moonless and Ribbon agreed.

"So much for making us worried, what do you say we go over and give him a piece of our mind?" Fiona suggested, smiling evilly.

 _Ribbon and Moonless thought about it, before joining in with a devil smile of their own. They shared a quick laugh before starting to walk over, possibly scold him. They had to re-considerate the situation when the Mawile's form seem to shift into a more demonic one._

"Sabrina?!" Ribbon and Moonless shouted in unison, loud yet unoticable.

 _Guessing from the way the two reacted, Fiona took it as a time to catch up on whatever she missed._

"Am I missing something?" Fiona said, annoyed at the fact she seemed to be missing out on something important.

"Can't you tell?! She just shifted into a Mutant! Weren't you paying attention?" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Oh...Okay, on second thought...maybe not a good idea." Fiona said, backing away a bit even though they were out of sight.

Fiona stopped as realization hit her. "Wait...then why isn't Cody running?...If he knows that Sabrina is a Mutant?..." Fiona said, pointing a finger towards the two along with raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 _The trios attention were now drawn towards the Sableye and Mawile. Like what Fiona said, they were unsure whether their main concern should be the fact that Cody is in the hands of Sabrina or their Sableye friend showing no signs of fear from the Mawile standing before him._

"Maybe he's too scared to move?..." Fiona said.

 _They were planning to go with Fiona's assumption and dismiss on the thought, but just as you think that the situation couldn't possibly get any worse._

 _From afar, the Sableye leaned his head back and laughed out before his body emits a dark glow. Afterglow, he shifts into features of a familiar enemy...Shadow Swipes!_

"Yep...that explains a lot..." Moonless said without tearing his eyes away.

"Isn't that...Shadow Swipes?!" Fiona said but Moonless yanked her and Ribbon behind some bushes, along with a hand on Fiona mouth.

"Really do not need attention after the information we received...But yes...No wonder why I felt a case of deja vu..." Moonless said.

 _The girls at once swallowed hard, finding the information hard to take in at once. Who wouldn't? One second you were reunited with a friend and the other you find out he's dead._

 _They peeked out a little, where most of their body is kept hidden by the bush but they were able to see. At first it was easy for them to become sneaky-beaky like, but now that they have to be serious about the situation, it is way more difficult since the odds of the word 'caution' passing through their mind is very likely. Shadow Swipes broke his conversation with the Mawile, Sabrina, and went separate ways._

"But how is that possible? We obliterated him from those attacks completely!" Fiona said.

 _Ribbon kept quiet and Moonless were deep in thoughts; it was hard to put two and two together, after whatever just happened since things took a turn for the worst._

 _Moonless was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden tap on his shoulders. Jumping slighty and quickly turned around, and guess who was there._

"Cody..." Moonless said.

"Moonless what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

 _Fiona was about to say something but Moonless silenced her with a light elbow._

"I can ask the same..." Moonless said, in more of a growl.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"I thought I told you to stay at base?..." Moonless said, deciding to push the subject to the main point.

"Sorry I had to go to the Public Hall to get everything assigned, or else you wouldn't have permission to enter. Let's just say you had a good reputation for drama acting back in college since all I have to say is your name and bam, all done. All you have to do now is just show up on time and play your part!" Cody said

 _Moonless took a pause to look directly at Cody, to which the girls started to tense up to see what Moonless is planning to do._

"Why are you lying to me Cody? Or shall I say...your mask has been hiding you quite well...Shadow Swipes?" Moonless said.

"Huh?" Cody exclaimed, acting more confused than ever.

"Hmm? What? did I strike a vein or something? Cause you are not going to get a fool outta me." Moonless retorted, putting both his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm sorry but I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about?..." Cody said in more of a question than a statement.

"Nope...not gonna fall for that." Moonless simply replied.

 _Moonless took his two hands out from his pocket, to show the rings were in place and ready to be activated._

 _Before he was able to swipe them though, to get reactive commands from his embracer, screams from nearby civilians alerted their attention. From where they were standing, they heard civilians' echo of "Monster!"_

 _Moonless' eyes widened as he turned to look at Cody, who was scratching his head in confusion._

Only one thought came to mind for the Eevee and Eeveelutions, and they didn't bother with keeping it in their head as they looked in the direction of the scream before saying, "What's going on?..."

 _Instead of wanting to know what had happened, they were now focused on stopping it, whatever the hell it is. Quickly, they rushed to the direction of the scream._

 _Upon arriving, a Sableye going rampage around the area, nonstop kicking a fallen Feraligatr-morph on the ground. By looking closely, the Sableye seemed to be the center of attention, also keep note that the Sableye was the same one spotted in Greenland park earlier._

"That's what you get for mocking me." The Sableye said, delivering one more kick to the fallen morph before him.

"How did he?..." Moonless said under his breath.

Moonless was about to get his attention but the Sableye behind beat him to it. "Stop!"

The Sableye turned his head towards the voice and looked at Cody. "Hmm...you..."

 _Ribbon, Cody and the others had already arrived at the scene. From what Moonless assumed, the rest of the team were here because of the same scream given off._

"Oh look. The whole crew is here." Shadow Swipes said, shifting into a more sustainable shape in this situation; the same morph form from earlier.

 _For a second, everyone was staring back and forth between the Sableye and Cody. Minus the clothing and hair style difference, every other feature was identical...with the exception of the unknown Sableye having a scar, consisting of two black scratches on the outside and white one in the middle, vertical across his left cheek._

"What's going on?!" Blade said, surprised he was seeing doubles.

"Look at what we have here..." The Sableye said, snickering.

"How are you still alive?!" Thunder shouted, pointing a finger right at him.

"I'm the Immortal Devil!" Shadow Swipes said flashing a smile that his teeth gave off a shine, causing everyone except for Moonless to fall on the ground comically. Also, everyone except for Moonless seemed to have missed a quick wink but mostly because it was directed at Moonless in the first place.

"Brother...I-Is that you?..." Cody asked, trembling in shock.

"BROTHER?!" All the Mages exclaimed.

"Yes indeed it is Cody...It has been a long time." The Sableye said.

A shadow fell under Cody's hair as he murmured, "Brother..."

"Miss big old bro?" The Sableye said, but he was met with a fist.

"I told you to control your temper!" Cody punched him in the face with the help of Shadow Sneak before returning back to his original position, while the Sableye gave a grin as he rubbed the place where the fist connected.

As Moonless looked back and forth between Cody and the unknown Sableye. He couldn't help but stare in astonishment. "Identical features..."

It was then his astonishment turn to realization. "Identical twins...At least that's what I think they are..." Moonless mumbled. "What is that scar?..."

 _Taking one more glance at Cody, Moonless was about to swipe his left hand across his embracer but the Sableye interrupted._

"These must be your friends?" Shadow Swipes said.

Cody gave a sigh and said, "Yes they are...and they are protecting me from some monsters known as Mutants. Moonless here, my good pal, will also be helping me in the stage show."

"Is Cody for real? Does he not realize this Sableye standing before him is only a figure of what use to be his brother?..." Ribbon whispered.

"Huh..." Moonless said.

"So what do we do?" Ribbon asked.

"I don't know...but..." Moonless said.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure your friends are just surprised to meet good old Broly." The Sableye known as Broly said, bringing their attention towards him.

"Er...Cody? That's definitely-" Thunder said

"Broly!" Moonless finished off the sentence, running towards the Sableye and nearly strangled him into a hug. Causing everyone's jaws, except for Cody, to drop.

"So you're Broly huh? How are you doing Broly?" Moonless said in a friendly matter.

 _Broly seemed both surprised at his actions, but smiled and replied nicely._

"I'm good, thank you..." Broly said.

"Oh right, didn't mean to crush you." Moonless said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, brother you wouldn't normally show yourself in public...so I assume you're here for a reason?" Cody said, interrupting Moonless' conversation with Broly.

Broly laughed out heartily and said, "My, my, nothing gets past your mind does it? Indeed, I'm planning to sign up for the stage show at Public Hall."

"What?!"

Many others simply gasped, to which Cody asked, "Did my brother say something?"

"Of course not! At least now we have more people to work with for this show!" Moonless said, giving off a appreciation smile at Cody.

 _A lot...wait scratch that, ALL of Moonless' friends minus Cody stared at him as if he has grown two heads._

"Hmm what role should I be playing? Well~" Broly said, chuckling before staring at Moonless.

"I might as well play the antagonist~" Broly said, flashing a grin.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" The Fire, Grass, Electric, Ice and Fairy Eeveelution shouted.

 _Moonless seemed to ignore their remark and proceeded to grab a tissue before wiping whoever's saliva landed on his face._

"What were you thinking!? Shadow Swipes is a Mutant and you know it!" Blade said.

"It can't be that bad." Moonless said with a shrug.

 _Moonless stood up from the table he was sitting at, before walking towards the table Cody and Broly were at._

He stopped for a moment, turned back and said, "I know what I'm doing."

POV Change(Ribbon)

"It can't be that bad he say...That's it I'm done." I heard Blade say before he threw his hands in the air, in a matter of accepting defeat.

"I know you guys call me an airhead and everything...but even I won't fall for something like that." Thunder said. "Was it because seeing doubles made him crazy?"

Everyone basically rolled their eyes and pretended they never heard such a ridiculous inference.

"Senpai won't fall for something like that...would he?..." Fiona said.

"From the Azure Moonlight we know of in college to the Moonless Night we know of now, I don't think this is as simple as it seems..." I said, trying not to puff my cheeks out at the title.

"Just because he says he knows what he's doing and you believe it?..." Blade said.

"Ribbon is right...There must be a reason Moonless did what he did..." Ember said.

Fiona, Blade and Thunder took a moment to rethink the situation, recalling how Moonless usually handles them. They sighed and said, "Whatever Moonless is doing/thinking/planning, he better be doing the right thing..."

"Don't worry guys, I'm pretty sure Moonless knows what he's doing..." I said, before my gaze turned towards Cody, Broly and Moonless, who were laughing like idiots.

"At least I hope so..."

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Moonless decided to join the conversation that Cody and Shadow Swipes were having, although the second Moonless approached them, Broly was glaring daggers at him, but soon returned to a friendly matter when Cody directed the conversation back at him._

"So brother, you also wanted to play the antagonist?" Cody asked, more nervous than ever at the question.

"Yes, as you know already, I tend to play the villains a lot. Not to mention, it fits my theme perfectly." Broly said.

"But there can only be one..." Cody said.

"Then let big brother fill in for you." Broly said.

"Huh?" Cody said.

"Come on, admit it, you want a break and you know it." Broly said.

"I do admit, I've been pushed beyond limits for my career but I need to in order to suceed." Cody said.

"Is that all?" Broly said.

"N-No..." Cody said.

"So what else would that be?" Broly said.

"Do not back down, even as dire as the situation looks. Ready for whatever your career will throw at you." Cody said.

"Something else?..." Broly said.

"...I forgot..." Cody said.

"Be willing to let others help you when you need to." Broly said.

"But...brother..." Cody said.

"Don't worry, we are twins so how bad can it be when they can't tell the difference?" Broly said.

"Y-yeah...I guess you're right..." Cody said.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. You need a break at one point or another." Broly said.

 _Cody hesitated but nodded in approval, to which Broly rubbed his two hands together._

"Great! I'm glad I get do something productive again, especially for giving a brother a vacation." Broly said.

"You're really lucky to have a brother like him, Cody." Moonless whispered to Cody.

"T-Thanks." Cody replied, scratching his nose a bit in embarrassment.

"But there's no time to relax now, because from this point on...things are about to get real and dangerous..." Moonless half mumbled, half thought.

 _Either it is actually a thing or coincidence, Moonless has the ability to jinx himself...A gush of wind blew, along with a Shadow Ball flying directly at Cody._

"Cody watch out!" Moonless shouted.

"Huh?" Cody said as he turned around, a little too late to notice the Shadow Ball.

 _The attack collided with smoke surrounding him._

"Cody!" Everyone exclaimed, the Mages chilling at the other table now rushed forward.

 _The smoke dispersed to reveal a slightly injured Shadow Swipes, who from the looks of it had taken the hit for Cody._

"Shad- Broly?..." Moonless bit his lips before correcting himself.

"You okay Cody?" Broly said.

"Broly..." Cody said, looking at his twin brother in shock.

"Whoever fired that Shadow Ball before, show yourself!" Broly demanded.

 _A demonic laugh from a familiar Mawile caught our attention, as she stepped out of her hiding spot._

"How sweet, taking a hit for a little brother~" Sabrina said, throwing a couple of gray rounded objects.

 _The objects landed on the ground with a thud, before a dozen Gallade Minions formed out of it._

"Mutants..." Moonless mustered under his breath, tensing up in his current position.

"Moonless!" Broly said.

"H-Huh?" Moonless said, more surprised than ever.

"You and your friends, get my brother to safety and protect him!" Broly said.

"What about you?!" Cody shouted in concern.

Broly gave a thumbs up at Cody and said, "Don't worry about me. Big brother will always protect you."

"B-But!" Cody tried to argue but Moonless silenced him.

 _The next thing Moonless did brought shock and revelation to his friends, something even Broly wasn't expecting._

"Don't worry, Broly and I will take care of this." Moonless said.

"WHAT!?" The Mages all exclaimed.

"But they clearly outnumbered you!" Cody said, trying to escape the hold of the Mages.

"Don't worry about us! Now go!" Moonless commanded.

 _The Mages seemed to stare in shock before gritting their teeth and nodding in approval._

"WAIT!" Cody shouted.

"Ugh...What now?..." Moonless groaned.

"C-Can I at least watch from afar?..." Cody requested.

"Fine...make sure don't get caught in the cross fire..." Moonless said.

"Than-" But before Cody finished his sentence, he was dragged away, like literally. Not too far since he was still in view but far enough from harm.

"Now, with that outta the way...let's get down to business." Sabrina said, with the minions next to her preparing a battle formation.

 _Broly smirked and did a quick warm up of stretching before shifting into a Mutant form, a form that the Mages were all too familiar with. Although Moonless seem to pay no attention to it._

"Couldn't agree more." Broly said, flexing his shoulders.

 _Moonless raised his left hand that has a fire symbol ring on it._

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"Now, it's Show Time!" Moonless said in his usual pose.

 _With that said, a careless Gallade charged forward with an attempt to stab Moonless with a spear. Moonless side stepped, grabbed it with one hand before locking it under his arm._

"That's a fine spear you got there. Want to give it to me as a gift?" Moonless smirked.

 _With both his hands on the spear, Moonless gripped before pulling the spear back. Imitating what Moonless did to avoid losing his weapon, the Gallade held onto it and pulled back, resulting in a tug-of-war for the spear._

"On second thought, I don't really want it anymore, so you can keep it." Moonless said, suddenly releasing his hold on the spear along with the Gallade losing his balance.

 _In before the Gallade was able to get up, Moonless cart-wheeled and kicked the Gallade right in the jaw, giving off a loud yet satisfying crack._

"Whoops..." Moonless said, kicking the head of the spear as the hilt of the spear landed in his hand. Doing a quick 180 spin and pushing the spear backwards, he stabbed another Gallade that tried a sneak attack. "I think I might have hit too hurt with heel of my foot." Moonless half lied.

 _Flipping her hair to the back, Sabrina discharged two Shadow Balls, one from her staff followed up with one from her hand._

 _Upon noticing the projectiles, Moonless activated his connection spell and reached through the spell void to retrieve his GunXword. After a quick adjustment from a sword to a gun, he pointed it at the incoming attacks. Before he was able to do something or anything in that matter, Broly jumped in front of him and leaped forward._

"Dude! What's your pro-" Moonless couldn't even finish his sentence as he stared in astonishment.

 _In a matter of that second, both Shadow Balls were in two, before they were returned to the sender. Instead of hitting the actual sender, the attacks collided against the enemy, sending four separate Gallades flying. While that was unfolding, Broly landed with twin Shadow Claws in hand, a huge grin plastered on his face._

"I am your opponent." Broly said, giving a claw pump at Sabrina.

"Moonless!" Broly called out without looking, but it nevertheless got the Flareon-morph's attention as he blinked out of his astonishment. "Leave her to me! You handle those Minions!" Broly said.

Moonless shrugged, "Fine by me..." before doing another quick adjustment as his gun was now in sword mode.

"At least I conserve more Magic Energy." Moonless said, round slashing a Gallade with his right while his left were wrapped around the neck of another Gallade.

 _As Moonless dealt with the horde of Minions, it left a huge open space, just enough for Shadow Swipes to close his distance between Sabrina._

 _With Moonless busy dealing with the Minions, it doesn't mean the rest of the Mages are laid-back. They observed the fight; Moonless' rampage on the Minions but their attention were mainly focused on Shadow Swipes and Sabrina. This allowed them to pick up even the tiniest bit of detail, like seeing how neither Shadow Swipes or Sabrina were moving had started to concern the spectators from far. Well, at least some of them were since not everyone were paying attention._

To Ribbon and the others.

"Can we get some action here?..." Blade asked.

"I don't think this is a fight we should get involved in..." Ribbon said, refusing to blink her eyes thinking even a second can result in her losing an important detail.

"Of course, the all mighty leader thing again..." Blade shook his head frantically.

"I just want to get to the bottom of this..." Ribbon said after pausing a moment.

"All of us do!" Blade shouted, with Thunder nodding his head repeatedly in agreement.

"You guys are not helping at all..." Fiona said.

"Like you were?!" Blade said, vein popping out from his head.

"Well yeah I did!" Fiona countered.

"More like fan-boying over our 'leader'..." Blade scoffed.

This time it was Fiona's turn to have a vein pop from her head, as she shouted at Blade's face, "I DO NOT!"

"And for your information, it's not leader, its senpai!" Fiona said, glaring daggers are Blade.

"Ugh...Whatever..." Thunder and Blade said, groaning in frustration.

"Are they always like this?" Cody asked, not wanting to be the third-wheel of the group.

"Ah huh." Ribbon said, giving off a blank expression.

"Something tells me that whatever is going on between Shadow Swipes and that Mawile is not going to be pleasant." Ember said, focusing onto the Sableye and Mawile.

 _Right as Ember said that, a flash of dark and purple energy followed up by a loud explosion seemed to have gain everyone's attention. Even Moonless and the Minions, who seem to be in the middle of a mosh pit, stopped at once at the ear-ringing explosion. The explosion kicked up a ton of dust, blocking the view of many as they tried to see what had happened, even thought it wasn't long before the wind carried the dusty air away. Not without revealing a open-wounded Mawile and a smirking Sableye._

"Did Shadow Swipes just do what I think he did?..." Ember said.

"Who's Shadow Swipes?" Cody asked.

"I mean- Broly, yeah Broly..." Ember chuckled nervously, to which Cody tilted his head.

"I think-" Ribbon was cut off as a beam of light emitted by Sabrina left a huge crater where Shadow Swipes were.

"I don't know about Broly but it seems like Sabrina did exactly what you had in mind." Ribbon pointed out.

"Seems like Moonless and the Minions are just as surprised as we are." Thunder said, pointing towards a motionless Flareon and a horde of stunned Gallades.

"Yeah...Just, what is going on between those two?..." Ember said, looking back towards the Sableye and Mawile.

"No idea..." Ribbon replied.

 _Something else followed up afterwards brought a shock to everyone; everything happened way too fast, to the point it took nearly forever for everyone to process what happened. For one second, Broly had his twin Shadow Claws stabbed within Sabrina's stomach. Soon the tables were turned, as Broly struggled to get out of Sabrina's grasp, both her hand and hair. Like mentioned before, too fast for anybody to realize that each and every one of their collisions resulted with more and more injuries forming._

 _Even though it seemed Broly were equally tied with Sabrina, it was proven wrong when Sabrina fired a non-effective attack, Dark Pulse and still managed to knock Shadow Swipes down to his knees._

To Sabrina and Shadow Swipes

"Last chance, give up and rejoin, oppose us and perish." Sabrina said.

 _Broly spat out a mixture of blood and saliva right at Sabrina's face, wrong thing to do._

 _He was lifted off the ground, hanging upside down before air was knocked out of him upon ground impact. The effect was immediate, as Broly started writhing in unbearable pain, gritting his teeth to suppress as much of it._

"You would rather lose your reputation to be one of them..." Sabrina said. "Instead of following orders or fulfilling the goals of the person who gave life to us."

Broly snickered, "Yeah, a life for a dog who follows its master."

 _His snickering stopped when he saw the look of kill in Sabrina's eyes, to top it off with double Moonblasts that were being charged._

 _"Sadly, those will be the last words that will come out of your mouth." Sabrina said at the same time when firing the Moonblasts, resulting in an explosion and cloud of dust twice the size than the last one._

"Only knows how to trash talk when you're under-powered...another one bites the dust..." Sabrina said as she turned to leave, but the noises of cracking forced her to turn back around.

 _Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the direction the cracks were coming from, as the dust diffused and a wall of ice shards surrounded where Broly once were. The wall of ice than exploded into droplets of water, to reveal a semi-shocked and surprised Sableye._

"What?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"And maybe this spell isn't as useless as it seems." said a voice, as Broly tensed up before looking behind him.

 _Looking beyind Shadow Swipes, infuriated, Sabrina saw a Glaceon-morph, raising a right hand that has a teal ring equipped._

"Ice wall for the win." said the teal-eyed Glaceon.

"Grr..." Sabrina crunched her teeth, tightening her grip on her staff. She then pointed it right at them and she probably would have done something if Moonless haven't intervened.

"Oh no you don't!" Moonless said, swapping his pair of rings with another.

 ***LEAF PLEASE* *GRASS GRASS GRASS***

 _With a swift adjustment came his sword-mode GunXword, as Moonless activates another spell._

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE***

 _A spell void appeared near the tip before moving through the entire sword, scanning through every bit and detail. At the same time, another spell void appeared on Moonless' left, only as it moves, a copy of the sword is also being formed._

Sabrina chuckled, "What's that gonna do? I'm part Steel, you forgot?"

"It's gonna do...THIS! LEAF STORM!" Moonless said, holding the sword in his right hand backwards before spinning rapidly. As he spins, a storm of leaves also kicked up as it started to spread around the area.

"Pathetic...Like I mentioned before, what is that gonna do!" Sabrina said, shooting a Shadow Ball towards the funnel of Leaf Storm as it cancelled out completely. Besides cancelling out, however...Moonless, Shadow Swipes and all of the other Mages along with Cody were gone.

"Tsk...they got away..." Sabrina said, shifting into her morph form.

"But it won't be long..." Sabrina said, as her eyes turned blue. Through the reflection of her eyes, an image of a Sableye, one without a scar, can be seen.

[Image Scene]

"Y-You think we're far enough?..." Cody asked.

"No doubt...that Leaf Storm for sure have given us enough time and cover to escape...On average, it can provide cover for up to approximately two minutes." Blade said.

"Gee, never thought you know a lot about Grass Type moves." Thunder said.

"I AM A GRASS TYPE YOU MORON!" Blade shouted at him.

"WELL STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" Thunder shouted back, as the ear-breaking contest continued.

"IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T ASK THAT QUESTION!" Blade pointed out.

"YOU STARTED IT!" Thunder countered

"ONE MORE WORD OR SCREAM I HEAR FROM YOU BOTH, AND YOU'LL WISHED YOU'RE NEVER BORN!" Ember and Fiona said, with their eyes red in the shape of a crescent, along with fire burning the the background.

Thunder and Blade, had their hands wrapped around each other, along with two trails of tears leaking from their eyes as they cowarded in fear at the two girl Eeveelutions. "Y-Yes madam..."

"G-Guys, we shouldn't be spending so much time here..." Cody said, trying not to lose his composure.

"Cody's right, we are still out in the open. Meaning we can be attacked anytime." Ribbon said.

"Where's Moonless and Sha-...Broly?" Ember coughed before continuing her sentence. "Weren't they behind us?..."

"Looks like they got separated..." Fiona said. "No!~ Senpai!~"

"He told us to meet up together at the Public Hall..." Thunder said.

"All of us?!" The Eeveelutions said in unison.

"Yeah...I think..." Thunder added, scratching his head while looking left and right to try and avoid the amount of eyes on him.

"In that case, shouldn't we head there? We shouldn't keep them waiting in case they're already there." Cody said before looking at an expensive gold watch. "Plus, the show is about to start.

 _They all groaned, because there was very little options for them and other than that, more movement with their legs._

"Fine...Let's go..." Blade said, seemingly the most tired of the whole group.

The image scene stops, with the blue energy glowing in Sabrina's eyes disappearing as well. Sabrina grins and said, "So that's where you are all going."

Sabrina shifts back into her Mutant form, holds up her staff and wipes away excess dirt that was one it. "Let's see how this plays out."

* * *

"Alright make it quick, I ain't got all day..." Moonless said, only to receive multiple stares or glares from his teammates.

"You know, the show is about to start but I got a few moments to spare, so what do you guys want?" Moonless asked nicely.

 _A million questions were then thrown right at him, so Moonless raised a hand to silence all of them._

"Okay...lets try that again...But one at a time please." Moonless said.

Blade raised a hand, his glare not leaving ever since Moonless was pulled into the conversation. "We were trying to protect a Form from the Mutant, and then you dragged him in."

"Who's him?" Moonless said rubbing his neck.

"Ugh!...HIM! The Mutant!" Blade said.

"Oh Broly?" Moonless said.

"YES! Who you called Broly! He's a Mutant! M-U-T-A-N-T!" Blade snapped. "Furthermore, he's not Broly! He is the Mutant Shadow Swipes!"

Moonless wiped his face clear of saliva and said, "First of all, calm your fur; breath in and out or whatever it takes for you to cool down...Gee, so many people spitting today...And second of all, yes...I know how to spell, I'm not Thunder."

"Hey when was this conversation directed towards me?!" Thunder said.

"As for what you're saying Blade...Quite the opposite...actually..." Moonless mumbled to himself.

 _Blade took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After seeing how Moonless is so lost, he sighed._

"Never mind...Forget I said anything..." Blade said, throwing his hands up as he turned away from Moonless. "I'm out! Our genius leader is not so genius anymore."

"Either way if you believe it or not Moonless, but we're just trying to say..." Ember said, as Moonless' turned his head away, not even giving eye contact.  
"We wish you take it into consideration, because Cody can't be fallen in the hands of the Mutants...or his 'Hope', that be used against us too."

"Of course he cannot!" Which is why I'm ending this today!" Moonless turned back and yelled.

 _Everyone was surprised at his sudden outburst, even Blade was blinking his eyes at Moonless._

Moonless coughed, "Sorry about that..."

"So...will you take it into consideration? Like...keep an eye on Sha- Broly okay?" Ribbon said.

"I will..." Moonless said.

 _There was silence that revolved around them, as neither Moonless or the others knew what to say._

"Er...By any chance, have you found out Cody's 'Hope'? You know, the foundation of his heart?" Ribbon asked.

Moonless seemed to cringe but said nonetheless, "I'm not certain...but the way he acts around his brother, I'm safe to say that his brother is what makes up his 'Hope'...However..."

 _Everyone seemed to have gasp at that, as more silence followed up. They wanted to ask something more, like 'What would happen to Cody when he finds out that his brother was a Mutant?' They already knew well enough what the answer will be; a creature who has taken the life of his brother leaving behind only a figure of remains. Not to mention, apart of the Mutant race and an ally to the Mawile who attacked him earlier._

 _Unknown to the group, a figure was watching and eavesdropping the whole time. As if the figure was satisfied, a grin appeared on its face as it turned to walk away. No one noticed her presence except for Thunder, as he looked in the direction where the figure had walked past._

"Hey uh Moonless?" Thunder said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"...What was the name?...Arg...whatever...There was a Mawile who watched and probably heard everything we just said." Thunder said.

Everyone's eyes widened but Moonless was in paralysis shock, as he ran up to Thunder, lifted him up and shook him violently. "Why didn't you say something?! And which way did the Mawile go!?"

Thunder was shaken back and forth, as he shook his head to rid the feeling of dizziness while he was still in Moonless' grip. "I- I just saw her...As for which way, she just walked past." Thunder pointed.

 _Satisfied with the information, Moonless immediately lets go of his hands as Thunder slumped onto the ground, semi-dizzy from being shaken up._

Moonless proceed to run the direction Thunder pointed, into an alleyway, but was stopped as Ribbon said, "Wait! The show is about to start!"

"You guys go ahead! I'll catch up very soon!" Moonless said before slipping away into the alleyway.

POV Change(Moonless)

*'She wouldn't have gone too far if she was there earlier...'*

Dashing right out of the alleyway, I came across the large plains on Grass Street. Anyone and especially me, would love to take a quick break, breathing in the fresh oxygen in the fields. That is, if only a certain Mawile wasn't there that kept me from doing so. Also thank you very much Ribbon now that I'm starting to rub off of you; when life gives you power, it comes with responsibilities.

"Hold on a minute Miss." I said raising my right hand, as the Mawile stopped dead in her tracks.

"How can I let you get away when you have such valuable information?" I said while placing a ring on the usual ring finger.

She turns around with an bored expression and said, "So pest, you're back for more? I'm pretty sure you still haven't learnt your lesson."

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"As long as I hold the title of 'undefeated', I find these lessons a pain."

 ***FLAME PLEASE***

As my transformium void appeared to my left, I slowly but surely took shape of my Flareon form, while Sabrina also shifted into her Mutant form.

To either mock me or to show that I'm not worthy enough, Sabrina decided to use her mouth-like hair instead of her staff. The hair started to extend before separating into tinier, smaller strands.

Knowing the capabilities and how annoying it is to deal with it, I changed my previous spell ring with another; Protect ring.

High risk high reward, I decided to test it once again, to see if she can still effortlessly break through the protection spell. Why risking it? From the significant damage she suffered from fighting Broly, I doubt she really have that much power left.

At first, the barrier prevented the hair from going any further. Always in these situations, whoever bets big tends to push their luck too far.

You can probably see where this is going; as soon as cracks began to form, and before you know it, I'm hanging in the air by my left hand, which was tied among strands and strands of hair when the protection spell shattered.

"Not so fast!" I said, replacing my set of transformation ring and spell ring with another set.

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

 ***LIQUID PLEASE***

As soon as I transformed into my Vaporeon form, my whole body became the state of liquid, which then recollected as soon as I escaped Sabrina's hold.

"What!?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"When you're creative, spells can be used in almost any way."

The strands of hair then lunged at me from the sky. Doing a quick dive away, followed by rolling to avoid getting spiked by her hair.

*'If I done it before, I can do it again.'* I thought, maneuvering a difficult yet manageable task.

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE***

Now with two GunXwords in hand, I rolled around while firing bullet after bullet towards the strand of hair, each connecting with at least a strand of hair.

However, due to miscalculation of how her hair can REALLY work, I was pinned on all sides by Sabrina's hair. I lasted a fair amount of time, slicing, shooting and going up against the binds but it wasn't long before I was tied completely, ending up where we left off in the beginning.

One more thing, I for sure would have been choked to death due to deprivation of oxygen if Sabrina haven't left me some breathing space.

"You should be more worried about those around you." Sabrina said "Oh yeah almost forgot, next time, be sure to learn your place before you come stepping at my door."

Right afterwards, I was released from her hold and I landed on both my feet, flexing my sore muscles out. At least Mutants are not completely ruthless as they sometimes are viewed. It escalated quickly when I was whipped by the strands of Sabrina's hair, the force sending me flying afterwards. Was I really having reconsideration thoughts for these creatures?

Too late now as I'm about to suffer twice the damage; the force of her blow was enough to make me eject from my previous form, retaining me back into an Eevee. How am I going to suffer the damage? Well one being unable to regain my balance and two upon impact with whatever I'm about to collide against- rocks, debris, thorn bushes. To top it all of, the force and speed that was keeping me from regaining balance are also gonna play a huge role in this wonderful experience.

Preparing for landing, I clenched my eyes and clamped my teeth, hoping to get through this in an instant. Whether time stopped or I somehow landed in a cushion, the inevitable pain never came. Instead I felt myself lighter, in a way of flowing but not close to one where I could fly. As I opened my eyes, surprisingly I was met with another pair, a pair of sky blue eyes that looked at me with concern which also brought comfort to me at the same time. Times you spend with someone, sometimes it can really pay off.

"Hey Ribbon...good to see you here..." I said, as I looked to see the feelers around the Sylveon's neck wrapped around me in a protective manner, while the others ones on her ears and her back were free-flowing.

"You're lucky I'm here." Ribbon said, her eyes rid of concern and replaced with relieve, as she gave a wink.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as Ribbon landed softly on the grass.

Ribbon removed her feelers and I regained my footing. It took a while but I soon found what I was looking for; the pile of danger I was flying towards earlier only now for me to see I was a good three feet away from it.

"Thanks Ribbon, that could have hurt very badly..." I said, trying to be as thankful as I can get.

"Your welcome! Good thing I decided to followed you, or else things could have gone terrible." Ribbon said.

"Yeah..." I said, looking at the pile of danger. Even by just looking at it, I can feel as if blood is leaking from my body.

"...Was it Sabrina?..." Ribbon asked.

"Yeah...it was her." I replied.

Plainly mentioning her name is enough to make me grit my teeth in anger but it also reminded me of what she said, now that her words started to echo through my mind.

"You should be more worried about those around you." Sabrina's words and voice repeatedly echoed through my mind.

"We need to head back, they're probably worried sick about us, hence the show is about to start." I said.

"Are you sure you're fine? Like even after all those damage?" Ribbon nodded.

"If I can stand, what does that mean? Plus, do I not look okay to you?" I teased, winking at the last part which caused Ribbon's cheeks to go red.

"Yah okay, forget what I said." Ribbon said playfully, her face still a little red.

I shrugged and with that, we backtracked towards the same direction we came from and went from there.

* * *

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Theater-like, auditorium, these are words that can be used to describe Public Hall, or the inside of it cause it's rather hard to tell the size from the outside. There was a giant red curtain blocking the view of stage, definitely helpful in this case. The seats, row by row are starting to fill up quickly, either fans of Cody Veil or random people trying to kill boredom. Many, such as adults, groaned when they found out it is a show for children's entertainment. In reality, not exactly 'children' because among some of those children are teenagers ranging from ages 16 and up._

 _While the auditorium were filled with voices of people talking to one another, the preparations were taking behind the scene._

 _A certain Eevee was breathing in and out slowly, once in a while, repeated some words the helped relieve stress. Eventually, the session was repeated again and it wasn't long until it turned into a chanting cycle._

"Alright...nothing to be afraid about, its just you haven't done something like this in a while...you got this..." The Eevee said with closed eyes.

 _Taking one more breath, the teal-eyed Eevee looked at the mirror, seeing no longer any signs of stress on the reflection. Just then, the door to the preparation room opened and a pair of pink ears poked through, followed up by the Fairy type Eeveelution._

"You ready?" Ribbon asked, which nearly caused the Eevee before her to lose composure but calmed down among a couple of breaths.

"Yeah good to go." replied hastly by the teal-eyed Eevee.

 _On the table; there was a costume/cosplay, an attachment of some sort and a set of rings. Only if one observes closely, then they can distinguish between a real one with one made of hard plastic. Nevertheless, they look completely identical so it will be difficult for the audience to find out; not that they were there for fame or giving away souvenirs. Taking one more look and a nod of motivation, the teal-eyed Eevee proceeded to put on all the equipment._

"How do I look?" The motivation was gone and replaced with a nervousness, resulting in a nervous-wreck Eevee. Ribbon couldn't help but giggle at the outfit and expression.

"Looks exactly, if not, identically to the Flareon form transformation. Yep, you're good to go!" Ribbon said, to which it brought a smile to the nervous-wreck Eevee.

 _Replying with a thumbs up, Ribbon took it as a hint and flicked the light switch off. There was still some light, since Ribbon held the door open for the Eevee in a Flareon outfit._

"Hope the quick run down of drama acting pays off..." The Flareon cosplay said, to which Ribbon giggled.

* * *

 **Quick Note: Also keep in mind, I'll mostly mention Moonless as 'Wizard', despite in third person. Reason behind this? Well, from this point on it's told in more of 'audience view', but in a third person sense. It will soon revert back to normal and you'll know when.**

 _As the auditorium dims, silencing the audience as they turned their attention towards the stage. A Weavile-morph stepped on stage, microphone in hand before a loud voice boomed on the speakers._

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Thank you all for coming once again, to the 'Play Showz Entertainment!', a live play show for children's entertainment!" The Weavile said, earning applauds from most of the people in the auditorium.

"I honestly don't know how to show Public Hall its gratitude for giving such an opportunity us to host a show here...BUT, enough with my rambling since I doubt you are here to listen to me talk, than to watch the one and only Cody Veil along with the sudden return of the Drama Ace, Azure Moonlight! Am I right?!" The Weavile said, earning chants of "Cody Veil! Cody Veil!"

"Alright then, without farther ado, Let's get on with the show!" The Weavile said, as the lights in the room dimmed almost completely and the curtain opened, even though barely anyone was able to see it.

 _A light was shone, as a projection paper hanging from the ceiling of the stage, caught it along with an image being projected. At the same time, a voice began to boom over the speaker again._

 **IN A PLACE KNOWN AS POKE UTOPIA, EVERYONE LIVED PEACEFULLY AMONG THEMSELVES. PEOPLE WENT ABOUT THEIR DAYS AS USUAL; ADULTS WENT TO WORK, KIDS WENT TO SCHOOL, JUST NOTHING CAN BE SEEN UNUSUAL ABOUT THIS PLACE. THAT IS UNTIL YOU COME ACROSS THEM.**

 _Quiet gasps can be heard among the children, while the teenagers watched in curiosity at the building of suspense._

 **WHO ARE 'THEM'? THEY ARE VICIOUS BEINGS KNOWN AS MUTANTS, CREATURES WHO ARE IMMUNE TO THINGS THAT WE ARE NOT. LEGEND SAYS THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT THEM ARE WITH THE POWER OF MAGIC.** _The speaker boomed as many lights were projected on at least five dark colored figures, four Gallades and a Sableye to be exact, as the crowd of children nearly screamed in fear. The Gallades and Sableye walked around, purposely walking up to the children to do a peek-a-boo before continuing to walk around the audience._

"We are the infamous Mutants! The superior race of all! And I am the leader of the Mutants, Shadow Swipes!" Shadow Swipes said raising a hand, with all the Gallades raising their spear.

 **WE ALL HEARD OF 'MAGIC' ONCE IN OUR LIFE TIME, THE QUESTION IS WHEN? LET'S TALK A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THE ORIGIN OF MAGIC.**

 **LONG AGO, MAGIC AND SCIENCE COEXISTED AND WORKED TOGETHER IN HARMONY. BUT WITH THE RISE OF CIVILIZATION AND ADVANCEMENT IN SCIENCE, MAGIC FELL INTO THE DEPTHS OF SHADOW, SOON FORGOTTEN.**

Many children gave a "Oooh~", as the teenagers just silently chuckled. Of course, adults just rolled their eyes, giving a yawn once in a while.

 **SO, THE POWER OF MAGIC, HOW WOULD ONE DEFINE IT? A NON-ORDINARY POWER OR A POWER FOR A CHILDREN'S STORY? NEVERTHELESS, WE CAN ALL AGREE ON ONE THING, IT IS VIEWED AS A POWER TO REAL LIFE AND SCIENCE IN SOCIETY. BECAUSE OF THIS AND WITHOUT IT, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE VICIOUS MUTANTS.**

"Oh no!~" All the children whined, as the teenagers basically tried to hold in their laughter.

 _As the projector shows a scene of days and night time lapsing, the speaker boomed._

 **TO THE MODERN DAY, HOWEVER, ONE MORPH WIELDS THE POWER OF MAGIC THAT CAN OVERCOME THESE SPECIFIC FORCES, THE FORCES EVEN SCIENCE IS POWERLESS TO. HE IS KNOWN AS...THE WIZARD!** _The speaker echoed, as the scene comes to an end as the auditorium is filled with darkness once again._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE*** _A voice command echoed through the auditorium, along with a light of some sort flashing instantly on the projection paper._

"Transform." A voice said

 ***FLAME PLEASE*** _The light from the projector displayed an image of a transformium void on the projection paper, or rather a mirage image to be exact._

 _The image was then shown on the bottom right corner of the paper, at the same time the void image doing a quick 90 degrees to the right, before slowly but surely moving horizontally to the left in sync with_ ***FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

 _Almost immediately, the projection paper was lifted to reveal a Flareon-morph behind it, along with many projection lights to be directed right at the Flareon. Standing somewhat straight, right lowered and left arm raised to shoulder level, with the left arm pointing towards the direction of the Eeveelution's left. To top it all off with the attachment on chest and rings in the 'ring fingers', 'The Wizard' is all ready to go!_

 _With left arm lowered along with attention on audience, the Flareon raised a left hand again, this time looking at the ring before saying the usual. (Come on everyone, that means you too readers!)_

"Now...It's Show Time!" The Flareon said, while in the background, the song 'Life Is Showtime' by Shou Kiryuuin begans playing.

 ***NOTE: I do not own or claim ownership of this song, it belongs to its rightful owners, I used it for entertainment purposes only! As for anyone who attempts to sing the approximate English translation, I guarantee it won't turn out the way you expect it. I put it for fun, just so you know what the lyrics mean.***

 _ **`Maji ka? Maji de? Maji da! Showtime! (Really? For Real? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**_

 _With the song beginning, Wizard took it as a signal and began to walk down the front stairs of the stage, while lowering the raised left hand. The projection lights were mainly focused on the Flareon, with a couple focused on the Gallades and the Sableye._

"Get him!" Shadow Swipes commanded, while the Gallades all advanced towards the stage, circling and surrounding the one and only Wizard.

 _ **`Maru de tsuki to taiyou, kasanaru toki no shougeki. (It's as shocking as the moon overlapping the sun.)**_

 _Two Gallades went for a quick spike with their spear, as Wizard elbow-locked them before jumping up and split kicking the two. The results confirmed that one Gallade tumbled down the stage stairwell and the other fell straight off._

 _ **`Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai. (It would make anyone believe in miracles.)**_

 _As the Minions recollect themselves, the two on the ground along with the other three, they forces in attept to outnumber Wizard. Giving a quick pause, along with the light dimming and volume of music lowering, Wizard raised a right hand before swiping it quickly across chest level. A voice command soon followed up by booming on the speakers._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _The projector now projects a spell void image on the closest curtain that Wizard was near, as the Flareon now reached a hand behind the curtain before pulling out a sword of some sort. The GunXword; recommended yet favorited weapon for Wizard, a sword that can actually become a gun as well which is why it's sometimes considered as a gun and sword hybrid._

"Now it's more fair, don't you think?" Wizard said with the tip of the sword pointed at the Mutants, as the children in the background cheered a "Yes!" simultaneously.

 _ **`Kitto hitsuyo, fukaketsu no, ENAJII, kokoro no da ne. (The indispensable energy that people need comes from the heart.)**_

 _At once the Minions charged in with an attempt to slash Wizard with their spear, with one of them slashing slightly earlier than the other four. Seeing this, Wizard held the sword horizontally and parried it, shortly to grab the Gallade's weapon to use as a reinforcement in blocking the remaining spears._

 _ **`Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono. (Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.)**_

 _With a swift kick came a bunch of Gallades falling backwards, in whatever opposite direction they were facing. Not wanting to give the Minions another chance, Wizard did a quick left and right, slashing two separate Gallades across the torso as they rolled onto their stomachs. The same went for the other three Gallades, ones who were trying their best to regain footing only to be knocked down or sent sprawling on the ground by Wizard's slicing and dicing._

 _ **`3, 2, 1, Showtime!**_ (No need for translation here I'm pretty sure. :p)

 _The same went for the other three Gallades, ones who were trying their best to regain footing only to be knocked down or sent sprawling on the ground by Wizard's slicing and dicing._

 _ **`Magic Time! Trick ja nai! (Magic Time! It's no trick!)**_

 _Taking a straight stance, Wizard swiped a hand on the GunXword's sigil, as another voice command boomed over the speaker._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _The projector projected an fire animation on the sword, making it seem like as if it's burning with an aura of fire. Wizard held the sword up, as if it's for inspection before running towards the Minions to now slice away at them._

 _ **`Mahou Hiiro hanpa nee ze. (The magic hero is no pushover!)**_

 _With the 'flaming' sword in hand, Wizard sliced away at the enemy. Every time the sword makes contact, the animation shows off fire aspect._

 _ **`Kioku no roots moguri-konde, kibou sukui-dase. (Dig into the roots of memory and save that hope!) Show Time!**_

 _Even still, the Minions were never on the verge to give up, despite how badly outmatched they were by Wizard._

"I see, so as long as you stand, you will not lose your pride as a Mutant?" Wizard said, before spinning the sword by the trigger, like when one does with a gun.

 _ **`Life is showtime! Tobikiri no. (Life is showtime! It's exhilarating!)**_

"In that case, I can't lose my pride being a Mage...Am I right everyone?" Wizard giving, delivering a wink to audience as they cheered and chanted "Wizard! Wizard!". Mostly it's the children, some teenagers, and some snorts from the adults, and then others leaned back to enjoy the show.

 _ **`Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo. (Even if you're reckless with fate and life.)**_

 _The Minions tried a new tactic this time, while one distracts, the others sneak attack. It was working but Wizard's flaming sword proved too much for the Minions to handle._

 _ **`Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai. (Yesterday, today, tomorrow, in the future...)**_

 _Having enough with being defensive, it is time to be offensive. Wizard ducked the over-swings of the spears before delivering a round house kick on all of the Minions._

 _ **`Subeteno no namida wo. (...all those tears...) Show Time!**_

 _Now it is the other way around; Minions on the run, constantly trying their best to avoid and block any attacks, not that blocking was effective in the first place because the impact of the 'flaming' sword is basically equivalent to four swords striking at once._

 _ **`Houseki ni kaette yaru ze. (...I will turn them all into jewels.)**_

"You just won't go down would you?" Wizard said to the Minions, to which for the third time, refused to back down and regain battle stances once again.

"In that case, let's not waste anymore time and put it end to it." Wizard said, raising the sword again as the animation of the flames strengthened.

 _ **`Maji ka? Maji de? Maji da! Show Time! (Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**_

One glance came one slice, Wizard spun and swung the sward instantaneously. The Minions grasped onto their chest and fell flat on the stage, as fog-like mist flew out from behind the curtains and covered the Minions. The mist soon disappeared to reveal there's nothing left of the Minions, at the same time the music ending in sync. The audience exploded into applaud, kids jumping up and down cheering while the teenagers clapped, a couple shouting '"Woot!". Once again, the adults took a glance before deadpan sighing.

"Ready to be served to justice?" Wizard said, pointing the sword towards Shadow Swipes.

"No, but I'm born to bring injustice!" Shadow Swipes said and dived with a Shadow Claw in hand, but not one that glows with energy.

 _Weapons from both parties collided, fighting for dominance trying to overpower the other._

 _Just as Wizard was getting the upper hand, nearly pinning Shadow Swipes to the ground, unknowingly to the Flareon Shadow Swipes had a secret Shadow Claw prepared._

 _With sudden force came power, as Wizard was pushed back before getting slashed across the right torso, not that there was blood but the Flareon-morph flew backwards, nevertheless._

 _Many gasps could be heard from the audience, hands on mouth for children, surprised expression for the teenagers and of course, adults yawning not showing a care for the world._

 _Even with the best effort it was not enough, cause just simply trying to stand was proven difficult for Wizard._

 _Taking this opportunity, Shadow Swipes grasped onto Wizard and held the Flareon by the neck. Being unable to move, Wizard could do nothing more than to try and pry out of the Sableye's hold._

"Look at you, all helpless and worthless in this state. Can't really do anything when you're being held like this, can you?" Shadow Swipes taunted.

 _Silence filled the auditorium as kids 13 and below tensed up, while the rest of the audience watched quietly._

Out from nowhere, a Charmander-morph yelled out, "Come on Wizard! You can do it!"

 _Many of the audience's attention were focused on the Charmander before kids around his age began screaming and cheering as well._

"Wizard! Wizard!"/"Wizard you can do it!"/"I believe in you!"

 _Wizard and Shadow Swipes were staring at the crowd before their attention were directed at one another._

"I'm sorry but from the looks of the audience, it looks like I can't lose this fight." Wizard said

"In that case, how about you prove yourself worthy of why you can't lose?" Shadow Swipes said

 _Wizard brought a knee into Shadow Swipes' stomach, forcing the Sableye to lose hold and grasp onto his stomach._

 _Sharing a quick eye contact that no one noticed, Wizard proceeded to end the battle the way the audience wanted it._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _The projector shone another fire animation on the sword, creating the 'flaming' GunXword once again. Wizard looks on to the crowd before raising the weapon._

 _"Finale Time!" Wizard said, ending it off with one swing instead of multiple ones. As Shadow Swipes fell onto his back, the same mist from earlier appeared from the curtains and covered him up completely. The fog soon disperses as the Sableye's body was nowhere in sight, since he had to be 'gone with the fog' when it was time._

"Thank you all for believing in me." Wizard said with a bow. "Now remember, it's better to believe in hope than despair."

"Believe in hope!" The audience chanted.

 _Just Wizard was waving a hand at the audience in much of a farewell or goodbye gesture, the sudden sparks of explosion sent the Flareon crashing forward and down the stage._

 _Many gasps could be heard, even the adults who weren't paying attention were surprised. Flip spinning to stance, Wizard looked behind at the stage, simultaneously a Sableye stepped out._

"Shadow Swipes? But I defeated you!" Wizard said.

"Yes~ What you have 'defeated' was only a decoy of my real plans." Shadow Swipes said.

"What!?" Wizard exclaimed.

"Can't you tell Wizard? This whole thing was a set up, everything from meeting you, finding a replacement actor and up to now has been apart of my plan." Shadow Swipes said

"What plan?...wait...you're Cody?!" Wizard exclaimed.

 _A grin appeared on the Sableye's face, as he shifts back into his morph form, confirming it was indeed Cody Veil._

"Indeed I am..." Shadow Swipes said

"...And what do you mean by decoy? What plan?..." Wizard asked.

Shadow Swipes smiled. "It was risky since I didn't want to attract too much attention as well as raising suspicion. In the end it was worth, the flipa-da-risk payed off since your suspicions were raised for that other Sableye!"

Wizard raised an eyebrow in confusion, to which Shadow Swipes said, "The search for replacement actors were only to get you to believe me. The main plan was to make sure you don't have your gear on you."

"So unintentionally, you have been using that other Sableye as a decoy so our attention is less focused on you...is this what you're telling me?" Wizard asked.

"Ding ding ding correct but stop interrupting! Shortly after I gained your trust, I began to think of a way to make sure your gear is out of your reach, without raising too much suspicion that is. So I thought, why not use artificial equipment during the show instead of the real ones? Which is why I purposely told you to take them off for the show and replace them with artificial cosplay ones."

At the mention of this, the Flareon began clenching on the fake embracer. "How much do you know about these...'gear'?"

"Hmm? About the fact that you are nothing more than a civilan without those gear of yours?" Shadow Swipes said.

"So you do know about Magic Resistance and Magic Attack..." Wizard said.

"Way more than I need to actually." Shadow Swipes said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Magic Resistance and Magic Attack, stats that fall under the category of Hidden Statistics, or HS if you prefer. These are distinctive statistics that ordinary civilians have no access to, hence it is also the reason why it is called 'Hidden' because it is barely known throughout the world. According to history, it was confirmed that only two kinds of races have access to these stats; they are known as the Mutants and the Mages. Mutants are born with it while Mages have Mentguards that provide them. In order to activate it, Mutants have to shift form and Mages have to transform hence it is also the reason why Mages can defeat Mutants while ordinary civilians can't. Like mentioned earlier, civilians don't have the Hidden Statistics to do so like Mages." Shadow Swipes said. (In other words, since both parties have access to Hidden Stats, they cancel out and it creates more of a balanced fight...Well most of the time.)

"Damn it...You are a lot more dangerous than you look..." Wizard cursed.

"From now on...it's my showtime!"

 _Charging up a Shadow Ball, he blasted right at Wizard without regret and sent the Flareon flying into a wall. Shadow Swipes unleashed his twin Shadow Claws and lashed out at Wizard._

 _Regaining composure, Wizard rolled away and jumped back to stage, with Shadow Swipes following suit. Wizard grabbed the sword off the ground and held it in a defensive stance, waiting to block any attacks that the Sableye was ready to throw, even thought Shadow Swipes was nowhere in sight._

"Just so you know..." said a voice as Wizard searched around for the Sableye.

"Behind you!" The children screamed.

 _Appearing from out of the ground, Wizard turned just in time to side-parry the Shadow Claws, something that would for sure leave a painful experience._

"This weapon that you're holding, are nothing more than hard plastic." Shadow Swipes said.

 _Wizard hoped it wasn't true yet hopes could be crushed as well; cracks began forming on the sword prop, the place where the twin Shadow Claws have dug into._

"Time to make sure your hope is replaced with despair!" Shadow Swipes said.

 _With a painful sound of cracking coming from the the weapon prop also came a painful slash that was two times as effective. Due to lack of the transformations, Wizard has no Magic Resistance that reduces the damage dealt by Mutants._

"This is the end." Shadow Swipes said, charging up a Dark Pulse in his hands.

 _Wizard can only watch helplessly as the beam of dark energy was released from the Sableye's hands._

 _The attack resulted in a large explosion that had teared down the stage's red curtains, with majority of cracks to form on the wall. The explosion left behind a fire where Wizard once stood, as Shadow Swipes kept his eyes glued on to the burning hell._

"Goodbye Wizard, it was great knowing you." Shadow Swipes grinned, closing his eyes to accept his long waited victory before turning around so his back is facing the blazing flames.

"Y' know? On second thought, the show would have been boring if it ended quickly or if the hero failed to defeat the villain." Said a voice on the speakers as everyone and I meant everyone; Shadow Swipes, children, teenagers and adults alike looked around frantically.

"Over here...to think you were the one who were messing with us in that forest, man your sensation is horrible." replied the voice, to which Shadow Swipes crunched his teeth in frustration.

"Your voice is coming from the speaker, how am I suppose to know?!" Shadow Swipes shouted.

"Oh so you lost the ability to pin point location...I figured you would recognize my voice but guess not." replied the voice.

It was then Shadow Swipes' eyes landed on the patch of fire, through it, he can see a figure but not clearly.

"I see you have found me, then there is no need to hide." replied the voice once more.

 _All the fire seemed to stop burning at once before they started to withdraw towards one spot. As more and more fire flowed towards that concentrated area, the surrounding was starting to clear up, since Shadow Swipes was able to make out a Flareon-morph._

 _Left hand open, being held out and up to shoulder-height as the fire continuously flowed between the fingers and into the transfomium void behind his hand. In the Flareon's other hand, he was holding, surprisingly yet another Flareon-morph, only that other one seemed as if they had just taken a bath in fire, to which they actually did._

 _The transformium void kept absorbing the flames, disappearing soon after when there was none left._

Lowering his left hand, the Flareon turned his head towards the charred Flareon in his hands and said, "Thanks a lot...Mew."

 _As if the Flareon heard him, a bright light soon covered the charred Flareon. The bright light then dimmed to reveal a no longer charred Flareon but a bruised Mew._

"Y-Your welcome...Moonless..." Mew weakly said, raising a peace symbol with her hand.

 _The Flareon smiled before laying her down on the ground gently, also catching sight of the Sableye glaring daggers towards him._

Shadow Swipes spat, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"What? The fact how your plan failed or your plan being used AGAINST you?" Moonless said, crossing his arms.

"How long?..." Shadow Swipes said.

"Speak up...I can't hear you..." Moonless said.

"You heard me! How long have that cat been disguised as you?..." Shadow Swipes said.

"Not that long, truth be told, ever since we got here if I were to approximate it." Moonless said. "And this 'cat' is a friend of mine so I prefer you to call her by her name."

"You bastard..." Shadow Swipes crunched his teeth.

"So it's fine for you to use such a dirty trick and not for us to try the flipa-da-risk?" Moonless smirked.

"You knew all along..." Shadow Swipes said.

"Yeah...most of it...even though he wasn't too bright but it was thanks to a specific someone, that I was able to come up with such a plan in the first place." Moonless said.

"Who is it..." Shadow Swipes demanded.

Moonless sighed and gave off a shrug. "Well you can hide it for a while but you can't hide it forever...time to let the cat out of the bag."

*/Flash Back.../* Moonless' POV

Okay the Leaf Storm should be enough to buy us some time to escape, if not give us a head start.

While I was running, I noticed that I was separated from the rest of my friends but was running along side 'Broly'.

I looked behind me to see that the Leaf Storm was no longer in sight, meaning we're at least a good distance away.

There's some time to spare, knowing that the Leaf Storm will still last for another five minutes if it had yet to be taken down by Sabrina.

As a result, it's currently the best time for me to confirm my suspicions.

I reached out and grabbed Broly's arm, causing the Sableye to suddenly jolt backwards and me to trip as we crumbled on the ground.

"Dude what is your problem?!" Broly shouted

I got off the ground and dusted myself, "Relax, we're a good distance away."

Broly looked at the same direction we came from and sighed to himself, now panting heavily as he sat down to catch his breath.

"Since we got time to spare...I want to ask you something..."

"Ask away." Broly said, flexing his arms around.

"About what you said earlier...the 'I'm the Immortal Devil' part...And the scratch mark..."

"Oh that? Ehh it was for fun, you know, it was dramatic and all! As for the scratch mark, it's a scar I got for doing something reckless." Broly said, rubbing the back of his head with a laugh.

"You are Darkrai...aren't you?" I asked out of nowhere, drawing Broly's attention towards me.

Broly had a look of surprise on his face but he soon laughed aloud and said, "Hahaha, Good one Moonless!"

But the seriousness on my face made him drop the act, as he said, "...That's not all you want to know, is it?"

"Yeah, there's a lot more things I need you to cover...but I need to confirm one thing before I do so."

"What would that be?" Broly asked.

"My question from before and I need you to answer either yes or no."

Broly lowered his head, sighed before looking at me. "How long have you been suspecting?"

"Seeing doubles..."

"I see..." Broly said, before a dark light engulfs him.

Broly began to change shape, no longer the original shape of a Sableye-morph but the Pokemon form of Darkrai.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I thought legendaries are forbidden to leave the Hall of Origins unless they are MentGuards, and even then I know Mentality Guardians have no rights to roam around freely to their will...unless."

"Man...I didn't even answer the first one and you are already jumping to the next." Darkrai deadpanned to which I rolled my eyes.

"Just answer my question..."

"You're right about that, we legendaries are not allowed to roam freely, unless we are given permission to do so." Darkrai said.

"What would that be?"

"There was a report from Giratina about the case of a soul suddenly disappearing from the depths of the Distortion World." Darkrai said.

"Disappearing? Escaping death?"

"Yes...and it just so happens that soul was Shadow Swipes..." Darkrai said.

"Shadow Swipes escaped death? Is that even possible?" I exclaimed.

"With powers of being able to reborn or resurrection, yes I guess." Darkrai said.

"So you are saying he's immortal?..."

"If he's alive what do you think?" Darkrai scoffed.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here...like shouldn't this be Giratina's job?"

"Normally yes...but in his situation he can't. For one, he doesn't have access to a morph form like me. It's a big deal since we don't want to draw unwanted attention, accidentally alerting Shadow Swipes in the process."

"Therefore, it was you who ended up having to investigate and track him down..."

"Correct. Although I requested for it my own reasons rather than being insisted to go." Darkrai nodded.

"Hold on...Normally Legends don't have access to a morph form, unless they are-"

"Mentguards?" Darkrai said.

"Yeah...Wait does that mean you're a MentGuard?"

"I guess if you want to put it that way but not anymore." Darkrai said.

"Why? What happened? Did the person you choose refused to become a Mage?"

"Quite the opposite actually...The one I chose died to despair..." Darkrai said in a monotone voice.

"Oh..."

"You want to know what's disturbing? The one I chose happened to be Cody Veil...If you can even call him that anymore..." Darkrai said.

All I can do was stare in pure shock, as the information I just absorbed made it difficult to form words. Of course I should have seen it coming since I suspected of Cody being Shadow Swipes in the first place, but getting the actual information from a source is so much more different.

"Hold on...If that's the case, how did you have access to his form, now that you're no longer a part of him?"

"I was getting to that...remember how I said Shadow Swipes escaped death?" Darkrai asked to which I nodded.

"I came to the conclusion that for all the times I spent trapped in him, I had unknowingly and unintentionally influenced him, as well as him doing the same to me. Evidence? The powers of resurrection; Shadow Swipes coming back to life as well as my ability to shift into him was evidence beyond a reasonable doubt." Darkrai said.

"So what you are saying, there's a chance that him coming back to life and you having his morph form are related?"

"Not a chance, I'm sure of it!" Darkrai said.

"So...What do we do now?"

"Simple, there must be a reason why Shadow Swipes entered this show, so I say we play along for now. You play yours, I play mine." Darkrai said.

"Wait...That's your plan?!"

"Well, you see, I'm not the best coming with plans so yeah, we'll stick with this. Darkrai said.

"Arceus! I regret everything!"

"I'm just kidding but my guess in this situation is that he might try to take advantage during the show." Darkrai said. "This is only an exaggeration so don't take it for granted, he might ask you to take off your pendant and rings, for example."

"So that means-"

"Yep, when he strikes, you will be defenseless." Darkrai said.

"Now that you mention it...I know what I need to do now."

"What would that be?" Darkrai tilted his head.

"I'm probably gonna get my fur handed to me but I'm gonna need the help of a certain pink cat."

"Why- Oh...I see..." Darkrai smirked. "Good thinking."

"Thanks and one more thing...How are we gonna effectively defeat Shadow Swipes? If he really is immortal?"

"Did you forget? I'm the source of that power. If I contain him long enough and take back whatever power he stole, you can finish him off for good." Darkrai said

"Okay."

"Enough with this, we should probably head over to Public Hall now, so we don't keep them waiting." Darkrai said, shifting back into his morph form.

"Agree."

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

"And now here we are! On the stage of Public Hall, humiliating you with the plan of your own! Even thought at first I didn't expect it to turn out this way..." Moonless admitted, scratching the back of his head in amusement.

"That's it! You are dead meat Wizard! This is the last time you will be making a fool outta me!" Shadow Swipes screeched.

"You mean, if there won't be a next time." Moonless, a.k.a. the real Wizard said, smirking as he pulled out the real GunXword from a real magical summoned spell void.

 _Unsheathing his twin Shadow Claws, Shadow Swipes began to circle around Moonless, trying to find an opening to strike. Noticing this, Moonless turned as well, trying to avoid giving any opening for the Sableye. After the meltdown of what happened, Shadow Swipes' sense of rational thinking and patience was in the back of his head, since the Sableye mindlessly charged in and fell flat on the ground when Moonless stuck a leg out after side-stepping._

 _Dragging his claws against the ground, Sableye created the sounds similar to when one forcefully scratches on the chalkboard only it was much more extreme since it was booming over the speaker._

 _Nearly everyone had their hands on their ears, trying to block out the ear-breaking noises that were created by Shadow Swipes._

 _Deciding it was enough, Moonless spun and low kicked Shadow Swipes in the jaw, sending the Sableye crashing down the stage. Even through crashing, Shadow Swipes regained footing before instantly jumping back on the stage, eyes glaring at Moonless like a predator hunting prey._

 _Quickly grabbing his sword, Moonless fought against the barrages of Shadow Claws. He succeeded in dodging a couple, parrying some and even going as far to getting some hits despite for not being the one on offense. Seeing a quick opening, Moonless dived in and stabbed Shadow Swipes with the tip. Much to his surprise, Shadow Swipes had an evil grin plastered on his face, as he grabbed Moonless' sword with his claws._

 _With his knee, Shadow Swipes struck as hard as he can, resulting in Moonless tumbling backwards from the blow. Knowing Shadow Swipes, he wouldn't let up that easily. Following up, he slammed a Shadow Ball-charged palm into Moonless stomach, causing the air to be knocked out of the Eeveelution as he crashed into the back wall of the stage. The results were more cracks forming on the wall while Moonless rolled left and right with his hands clenched on his stomach._

"Just so you know, my main ability is not resurrection of life but power. Every time I come back from the dead, my powers becomes stronger and stronger!" Shadow Swipes said

"In that case, I'm willing to test that theory." Moonless said, replacing his spell ring with another.

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE***

 _Out comes a replicate of the sword, as Moonless adjusts one of them into gun form._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE* *SHOOTING STRIKE, FIRE***

 _The tip of the gun and blade of the sword was coated in fire._

 _Charging up a shot with one GunXword and a heat wave with another, Moonless pulled the trigger and swung the at the same time; one blasting an energy ball of fire and the other releasing a crescent wave strike._

 _The blast and wave merged, leaving behind a trail of fire across the stage as it flew towards the Sableye._

 _The aftermath of that attack caused a large explosion, the powerful blow that had nearly shattered all the lights in the auditorium. Soon after the attacks, the flame aura surrounding Moonless disappears as he kept himself stable with the help of his sword-adjusted GunXword._

"Man...the usage of magic sure deprives your energy..." Moonless said to no one in particular.

As the smoke created by tthe explosion started to subside, Moonless can make out a figure in the smoke.

"N-No way..." Moonless said, his eyes starting to tremble.

 _The outcome was way less than he had expected; he had barely made a scratch as Shadow Swipes simply dusted himself off._

"Looks like I have no choice..." Moonless said, replacing his duplication spell ring with a different ring.

"Although I'm not sure how long I can keep this up for..." Moonless mumbled, as he closed his eyes, sweat dripping down his face.

"Here goes nothing!" Moonless shouted out, swiping his hand in front of his embracer.

 ***ABILITY UNDYING RAGE GO***

 _Sparks of red energy floated upwards from under Moonless, soon expanding into an aura of fire that surrounded the Eeveelution. The aura gave off a red tint on the Eeveelution's skin and fur, as well as a large amount undying energy the represents the temporary power of invulnerability._

 _Getting over his initial shock, Shadow Swipes charged a Shadow Ball, but instead of releasing it, he focused the energy of the Shadow Ball into a punch. Once charged to the max and with the help of Shadow Sneak, the Sableye closed in to deliver a swift punch across Moonless' face._

 _Alternatively a normal punch like this would have sent Moonless flying, but Moonless wasn't fazed one bit. In fact, he stood where he was took the full blow as if it was nothing._

 _Slowly moving Shadow Swipes' hand away, grinning at the terrified Sableye, Moonless pushed his gun-formed GunXword directly in Shadow Swipes' stomach. Tensing up upon the feeling, Shadow Swipes reached to grab a hold of it but a shot being fired had stumbled the Sableye._

"Time to REALLY test that theory of yours." Moonless said, holding up both his weapons with new found energy.

"Why you little..." Shadow Swipes said before throwing himself at Moonless.

 _Moonless and Shadow Swipes clashed, sending shock waves of energy upon collision that shook the building and ground. Neither side were giving up, both trying to fight for the dominance over the other, although one is fighting for superior and one is fighting for survival._

"Come on...just a little bit longer...just need to pull through..." Moonless mumbled under his breath, pushing his sword against Shadow Swipes' claws.

"What's wrong? Tiring out? In that case you might as well give up!" Shadow Swipes said, pushing against the GunXword that kept his claws away from Moonless.

"I said it once and I'll say it again...we Mages will never give up!" Moonless said, his words giving him enough energy to send a blow equivalent to one of a shockwave, as it blew away and cancelled out Shadow Swipes' Shadow Claws.

"What the!-" Shadow Swipes exclaimed.

"Take this!" Moonless said, seeing openings on the Sableye that will guarantee an easy win if the hits connected properly.

 _As Moonless was about to deal one more blow, the restrains and drawbacks started to kick in, talk about bad timing. The aura of fire disappeared into thin air, followed up by Moonless feeling as if his body was giving away on him._

"You got to be kidding me..." Moonless cursed.

Shadow Swipes was in a trance of some sort but soon got out of it, now his expression was replaced with one of a grin.

"SO you were saying? About never giving up? Well it is about time I crush that hope of yours!" Shadow Swipes said, raising a Shadow Claw.

"NEVER!" Said a voice interrupting Shadow Swipes before multiple blasts of attack sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"Who there?! Who dares to interfere?!" Shadow Swipes demanded.

 _Just then, about five figures jumped on to stage and landed next to Moonless, forming a line of defense around the downed Eeveelution._

"Glad my saviors are here..." Moonless said with relieve.

"People of the justice, those who fight against Mutants and alongside of Wizard of course!" Blade said.

"Either way, we're here for one-...two things!" Fiona said.

"That is, not leaving behind a fellow friend and defeating you, Shadow Swipes!" Ember said.

"We are the one and only..." Thunder said, creating suspense.

"Azure Guardians!" Ribbon finished off dramatically, giving a wink to the audience, as the audience began chanting "Azure Guardians! Azure Guardians!".

"Forget I said anything..." Moonless said, face palming to himself on the inside.

"Thank you thank you!" The Mages all bowed, as the girls blow kisses and the guys flipped their hair for the audience.

"Guys! It's not the time for that! Look out!" Moonless shouted at the top of his lungs.

 _Looking back at Shadow Swipes, in time to see the blast of Dark Pulse headed towards them. They all dodged the attack, completely forgetting about one more person's safety in the process._

"Oh no...Moonless!" Ribbon shouted.

 _A blur appeared next to Moonless from the ground, scooped him up before diving away from harm. The blur landed farther away before setting Moonless gently on the ground._

"Thanks Darkrai..." Moonless said with a weak smile, holding a fist out.

"Your welcome Chosen One." Darkrai in his morph form replied, accepting Moonless' bro fist with a smile of his own.

The others arrived next to Moonless in seconds as Ribbon asked, "Are you okay Moonless?"

"Yeah I'm fine...Darkrai here just-" Moonless said but gets cut off.

"Saved you? Yeah I know, and before you ask me, lets just say Mew informed us about the situation," Ribbon said. "By the way, Fin told me to give you this."

 _Ribbon chucked Moonless two brand new rings of some sort, as Moonless grabbed it and proceeded to examined it closely._

Blinking a few times before Moonless chuckled, "Great! Just what I needed, as well as less explaining for me to do since you are all aware of the situation."

"By the way, what are we doing here again?" Thunder asked, to which everyone fell on the ground comically.

"Except for him..." Moonless said, rubbing his head as he got back up.

"Those who get in my way are to be eliminated!" Shadow Swipes said.

"That is...if you have the slightest chance in a 1v7 situation?" Blade pointed out.

"1, 2, 3...5, 7..." Thunder counted to which everyone ignored him.

"Do you really think power matters? Despite your advantage in numbers?" Shadow Swipes said. "It's all about...Immortality!"

 _Shadow Swipes unleashed a powerful shock wave that blew everyone back from their current position._

"He's right...he really can beat us even with number advantage on our side..." Blade said, scrambling back onto his feet.

""So what do we do?..." Fiona asked.

"Either way, we need to find away to stop those insane attacks of his..." Ember said, holding tight on to her left arm.

"If only we have move sets or ways that can raise defense or reduce attack damage..." Darkrai said.

"Hmm..." Moonless was now deep in thoughts, before he looked at everyone one of them.

"What Moonless? Do you have a plan?" Ribbon asked.

"Not exactly but I want to try out these rings." Moonless said.

"Are you crazy? There's no time to do experimentation!" Blade said.

"It's never too late to do experimentations, it's how we find discoveries! Who knows? It might even pay off!" Moonless said, swapping on his new pair of rings.

"Alright, 50 Poke bucks I say it's gonna backfire." Blade said, to which he got a "Deal." from everyone around him.

"It's now or never! New rings and Fin, don't let me down!" Moonless said placing his left hand in front of the embracer.

 ***GLEAM PLEASE***

 _A pink transformium void appears under Moonless as it started to move upwards, at the same time covering Moonless completely in it as the Flareon starts to take on a new form and shape._

 ***FA FA IRY, FA IRY FAIRY***

 _The transformium void disappears to reveal what was once a Flareon was now a Sylveon, only his eyes are slightly more lighter in color than a normal Sylveon with sky blue eyes._

"What?" Moonless asked.

 _As Moonless looked around, he can see that most of the people around him were holding something in painfully, like as if they were on the verge of exploding._

"Moonless." Blade blurred out. "Those bows and ribbons look pretty nice on you...and the pink color."

 _That when it cracked as everyone began laughing, as Moonless can only look in confusion._

"What bows? What ribbons and what p-" Moonless asked before his eyes fell upon the ribbon-like feelings.

"Cool! New transformation!" Moonless exclaimed looking up and down, back and front of his new form until realization hit him.

"S-Shut up..." Moonless crossed his arms and blushed in embarrassment.

 _There was non-stop laughing coming from all of them until a death-glare sent by Moonless silenced all of them._

"Now what do you do?..." Moonless coughed before continuing to swipe his other ring.

 ***ABILITY AURA GO***

"Now go!" Moonless held his right palm to face Shadow Swipes, to which the Sableye got into a defensive position preparing for anything in that matter.

 _A light mist soon_ _flowed around the stage area, as they waited for something to happen but nothing did._

"Is that all?" Moonless stared at the ability ring in confusion.

"Literally is creating a breeze like foggy mist all that ring does?" Blade said.

"Well another anti-climatic situation..." Ribbon said shrugged.

"Huh..." Moonless said.

 _They all were too focused on the ring in Moonless' hand that they all failed to notice the Dark Pulse being sent towards them. They didn't realize until it was already too late._

"Ow..." They all groaned.

 _Shadow Swipes laughed out maniacally as he charged another Dark Pulse in his hands, but not until shock overcame him._

 _Darkrai and the Mages were once back on their feet, despite for taking such a powerful blow just a few seconds ago._

"That's weird, that blow from before didn't seem to hurt as much." Ember said.

"You're right...my muscles are not burning as much as before." Blade said.

"Wait...does that mean your ability ring actually reduced Shadow Swipes damage?" Ribbon asked.

"Maybe..." Moonless looked at the shining ring in hand.

"Either way, it's about time we fight back...I'm done being tossed around by him." Darkrai cracked his knuckles.

"Agree." The Mages said in unison.

"You're right about one thing Shadow Swipes...how number advantage doesn't matter right? You're right, it doesn't but you know what does? The powers you stole from me...That's what counts!" Darkrai said, as his eyes changed from the color of icy blue to crimson red.

 _Some distortions voids started to form as chains of some sort came out and attached to themselves to Shadow Swipes, stopping and keeping the Sableye in place. During the time of struggle, some energy was starting to flow out of Shadow Swipes' body, onto the chain and into the distortions voids._

"Now Moonless! You and your friends attack while I keep him down! I extracted the resurrection powers he stole from me but it will be a matter of time before he breaks free!" Darkrai warned

 _All the Mages looked at each other and nodded, as they all agreed to use their strongest attacks to finish off Shadow Swipes._

"Let's wrap this up!" Ember said, putting on her special ring. ***SPECIAL SEARING SHOT ACTIVATE***

"There wasn't much of a beginning...but anyways...There's an end." Ribbon said raising her right hand that has a special ring equipped. ***SPECIAL GEOMANCY ACTIVATE***

"Sudden Death!" Blade said, throwing his special ring in the air as it fell right into his 'ring' finger. ***SPECIAL SEED FLARE ACTIVATE***

"There is justice!" Fiona said, doing a back flip before activating her special ring. ***SPECIAL SENSORY STORM ACTIVATE***

"Sadly I forgot my special ring but this will do. Time for the Main Event!" Thunder said, pulling out his question mark rings. ***FAIRY* *SIX* *SIX FAIRY, GO***

"Same here, my ability ring is an area of effect yet not an attack...so I guess I'll stick with this..." Moonless held out his two palms facing Shadow Swipes. As Moonless focused, energy began forming in his hands as he smirked and said, "Moonblast. Finale Time!"

"I refuse! I'm immortal! I refuse to be defeated this way!"

 _Instead of replying, Darkrai and the Mages jumped off the stage and performed their special attack, with all attacks flying towards Shadow Swipes until an explosion engulfed his body._

"NOO!" Those were the last words until the explosion engulfed him completely, with the results of the stage ceiling collapsing and falling on the place where Shadow Swipes once stood.

 _The Mages turned to face the audience and gave their individual victory sayings._

"Phew...", "Thank you very much!", "The End.", "Victory.", "Mage One, Mutant Zero.", "Justice will prevail!"

 _At this point, the audience were completely out of their seats, cheering and giving applauds to the Mages. Even the matured ones who had been there were also cheering like crazy, they themselves never thought they will be hooked up to a show like this. Not wanting to make it more conspicuous or annoying as it already was, Darkrai and the Mages all took their respectful bows, and with it the lights or semi-working lights dimmed completely, signaling the end of the show._

* * *

 _After the show they all hurried to the back stage, where the Mages used their teleportation spells to escape without leaving behind a trace of evidence. Now they were relaxing back at base, explanations were taking place for Fin and the others, after Mew had nearly strangled Moonless for using her that is._

"Didn't work out the way we had planned it but it turned out pretty good." Blade said, to which he received a nod of agreement from Fiona, Ember, Ribbon and Thunder.

"Then I guess I should take me leave as well." Darkrai said.

"You're leaving?" Moonless asked.

"Yeah, now that my job is done, I need to report back to Arceus." Darkrai explained.

"Okay then...see you around." Moonless held his hand out.

"Yep, see you around." Darkrai took his hand and shook it.

"It's good to see a familiar face again." Mew walked up to Darkrai and hugged him.

"Yeah...It's good to see you again Mew."

"Okay I shouldn't waste your time anymore since I'm sure you all want to spend the rest of Christmas Eve off." Darkrai said.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Don't you know? It's Christmas Day tomorrow." Darkrai said.

"Oh my Arceus I completely forgot!" They all exclaimed, at least most of them.

"Well, looks like you all have some last minute shopping to do." Darkrai smirked.

"One more problem, we're completely broke." Mew said, to which everyone except for Blade nodded.

"Speaking of being broke, Blade I think you owe all of us 50 Poke Dollars...So pay up." Moonless said.

"Damn it Mew! Why did you have to remind him?!" Blade said.

Everyone laughed heartily but some interruption brought them out of their laughs.

"Hey guys it's snowing!" Fiona pointed out, to which everyone except for Moonless and Darkrai, crowded around the window to watch the first snow fall of the year.

"Well Merry Christmas, Darkrai." Moonless said.

"You too." Darkrai said.

 _Of course, there's no time for that now. There has to be some last minute shopping to be done and they have to do it quick before the stores close in for Christmas Eve. I guess if one thing that needs to be learned or a good New Year's Resolution, even thought that's a good week away, it is to never do everything at the last minute._

* * *

 **What better way then to end this chapter off in a Christmas Eve? Even though Christmas Day already past but you get the idea, Christmas spirits man!** **Once again, Happy late Christmas everyone! And I wish you all a Happy New Year. Of course, what is there a New Year without New Year's Resolutions? Well, mine for 2016 is of course, I'm hoping to get this story completed by summer of 2016 or late fall of 2016 cause this is one story I'm dying to finish. That's not all, besides working on the chapters for the current story, I also made plans for future stories. I won't be posting the full info here but I will give the previews for it, only the title of the story of course.**

 **Title of Future Story Plans:**

 **The League-andary Champions**

 **A Step Into the Past, Or Is It?...**

 **Kamen Rider: Champion**

 **As for the full info like descriptions and other stuff, I'll be posting it on my profile page.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy your winter vacation. Leave a review, follow, favorite, do whatever you can to show support. That's about it! Yeah, enjoy the rest of your days off and I'll see you next time, in the year of 2016 that is. Peace!**


	17. A New Year, A New Crisis

**And We're back with another chapter! In the year of 2016!**

 **Moonless: Man you take forever to update...**

 **"Well, you take forever to cooperate."**

 **Moonless: Why did we just rhyme?**

 **"I dunno."**

 **Moonless: And where are the others?**

 **"Can we just get on with the st-" *Gets pushed off the chair***

 **Fiona, Ribbon and Ember: Hello everyone!**

 **Blade: Speak of the devils. *Snickers***

 **What about devils?... *The three gave a 'Try Me' glare***

 **"That's always enough to make anyone's fur stand on edge..."**

 **Onto the story, yah another long chapter for you to enjoy. Man one sure loses track of how much they write when you get zoned into writing or when theres too much on your mind, if you know what I mean. :I**

 **Moonless: *Grabs a hold of the microphone* Moonlesz Night does not own Pokemon, only the story and...well us. *Gets pushed off the chair again***

 **Everyone except for Moonless: Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Pfff...Yeah right we still got our lovely reviewers. (Didn't forget about you guys.) 3**

 **Everyone: Aww...**

 **Jaegothis:**

Did you just say I needed an aneurysm? *sweatdrops* Okay then. Onto the story.

Its nice of you to give details about their locations! And yay, we have an antagonist in the picture again! (aside from the random other characters... okay, forget what I just said) IT'S SHADOW SWIPES! Cody and Shadow are identical twins? The plot thickens! Now, what herbs shall we add to the soup? (*gets slapped for terrible joke*)

I loooove these fight scenes! They get the blood rushing! :D Keep it up!

Response:

Jokes on you bro. :3

Yeah I find it really boring if you have no idea where this is taking place or can't even picture in your mind where their location is. So I decided to step up my game and give a bit of more details, even if half of it doesn't make any sense or its weird.

'Blah Blah Blah' INBOUND!

As for the Cody and Shadow Swipes part...Yeah I had a feeling that a lot of you are confused about that part.

Cody and Shadow Swipes aren't twins, they are one. Cody is the 'Form', a morph who used to be alive until he was forced into despair, later creating the Mutant known as Shadow Swipes. And what about Broly you may ask? Well he's the legendary Pokemon Darkrai that has taken the shape and morph of Cody(Shadow Swipes), making them look identical to each other even in Mutant form. Reason is because Darkrai was exposed and influenced due to the long time effect of being in Cody's(Shadow Swipes) Mentality Zone. At the same time, Cody(Shadow Swipes) was also influenced by the long time effect of Darkrai being in him, as over time he managed to get a hold of some resurrection powers from Darkrai.

The reason why Cody(Shadow Swipes) called Broly(Darkrai) 'brother' was because he didn't want his cover blown. Since Broly(Darkrai) at first started the conversation and attempted to blow his cover by calling Cody(Shadow Swipes) 'brother", Cody(Shadow Swipes) had to play along to secure his real identity.

'Blah Blah Blah' ENDING

Fight scenes you say? Thanks! I'll make sure to add a couple more dose of adrenaline to the story. xD

 **YourTypicalReader:**

Nice throw back with the rage ability right there, since using some of the same ones will be kinda boring if you know what I mean. :p  
I see you have used your story's summary for the show's play. Nice!  
And a new power! Yeah! Although what does this mean, for having so many forms? :/

Response:

Glad you appreciate it, and I know that a lot of the people are feeling the same way as you are right about now. :D

I had a fun time doing so, I mean what better than to use a real super hero in a super hero show?

Yes, yes, yes. New power...As for what it means? Well here's a spoiler: You will see in the future chapters. xP

 **And finally onto the story! For realz this time!**

 **...**

 **Man...what a monster I have created- I get zoned into writing then outcomes another long chapter. :p**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: A New Year, A New Crisis

 _The sounds of rusty metal and metal gears could be heard as the door leading into a well-worn warehouse was being opened. Figured as much, since the place seemed as if it has been abandoned for years._

 _As the light flowed through the darkness, a figure soon obstructed some of the light, leaving behind a shadow when there should be bright light. The cloaked figure raised its head, as its dark red eyes and black pupils skimmed through the darkness, looking for any signs of life. Seeing none, the figure lowered its head again before turning around to close the gate._

 _As the gates were being closed, the same loud creaking and disruptive noises could be heard once more, not that it was bothering anyone or anything._

 _As darkness returns once more, the figure proceeded to remove its hood. It revealed that the figure was in a black cloak, possessing a pair of dark red eyes with black pupils. Its hair along with the rest of its body are dark in color, not to mention, a dark coned-shape tail on its tailbone slipping through a crack on its cloak._

 _Taking a second to ajust to the the darkness, even though it really didn't matter since the figure can walk through the whole building blindfolded. In basic meaning, the figure has be accustomed to this but nevertheless it's just a habit that can never be shaken off._

 _As if the figure found what it was looking for, its attention was directed towards a large metal-shipping crate. Holding out its hand as dark energy surrounds it, the crate began to lift in the air by some weird telekinesis powers the figure possessed. The crate was lifted out of the way to reveal a secret passage way, a staircase leading to a lower floor of the warehouse._

"I should really find a better way to hide this, as well as a better technique to move things...But this will do for now." The figure said with a deep voice judging so its a male, yet also demonic voice similar to one of a Mutant.

The second the figure descended to a couple of steps, he used the same telekinesis powers to move the crate back in place. He then continued to descend what seemed like an endless labyrinth of stairwells when in reality it was only like 10 more steps, until he came across a dead end.

"It is your will, that shall bring your ideal to life." The figure said

 _The dead end soon had two rectangular outlines that resemble one of a secret passage way, soon opening up that leads to another room._

 _Instead of entering, the figure paused for a moment and placed a hand in front of its face._

"It is your courage, that shall become the truth...Heh, both works anyways not that it matters." The figure shrugged, before entering as the passage behind closes.

"To think something that looks so innocent and small can be so destructive...Beyond what I can even comprehend..." The figure said as it entered the room consisting of large capsules, test tubes, graduated cylinders, etc.

 _The figure's attention was more focused on one capsule glowing in pink, out of the hundred others that were probably in there. They all contained something, sadly, it was too blurry to be seen due to how far apart the capsule is from the figure's view._

"However, you are also one ticket that brings me closer to my trip of reunion..." The figure said, before lowering its head. "Just a little bit longer brothers..."

*[Is that desperation that I'm hearing? From the one and only Darkness the Zekrom?]* A voice cackled, it could be heard despite it was spoken through telepathy.

"Not exactly desperate since I can find other ways around this...Plus, was using that tone of voice on your superior a smart choice of decision?" The figure known as Darkness said, a tone giving off a 'I dare you'.

*[N-Not exactly...I'm sorry Zek...er Lord Darkness...]* Replyed the same somewhat squeaky voice yet it was masculine.

"Ho...and what is it this time speaking through telepathy? Don't you normally use your natural voice?" Darkness said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

*[Well, I am caged in this capsule with weird liquid that I don't want in my mouth every time when I open my mouth to speak. At the same time, I don't think sound waves can travel through this solid object as good as telepathy waves.]*

"Fair enough, since I doubt your voice have recovered from previous shouts that were simply to get my attention." Darkness recalled, imagining how obnoxious it would be to listen to someone who has lost their voice.

*[As a result, I kinda-not-really practiced a bit with telepathy, allowing me to use it to the point as if I'm physically speaking. At least I'm doing something productive instead of just sitting in here napping all day.]*

"Soon enough...since you will be needed very, very soon." Darkness mumbled

*[When?]* Replied the voice as if it heard exactly what Darkness had mumbled.

"You want to stay in there longer?" Darkness said in a annoyed matter, to which he instantly received a *[No thanks!]*

Darkness turned to leave with his his head lowered. Walking about three steps, he stopped before a grin appeared on his face. "Clash of the Ages...how ironic..."

 _Dark energy began forming the second the Zekrom-morph raised his right hand. Simultaneously, the same dark energy began forming around the pink-glowing capsule. It wasn't long before the liquids begin to seep through the open cracks, eventually leading to the capsule bursting. Soon afterwards, the energy disappearing from both Darkness' hand and the remains of the capsule._

"Because I'm pretty sure we're about to have Crisis of the Ages..." Darkness said, tilting his head slightly to the right where he can catch a glipse of what he's looking for. "Do you agree, Warper...Or shall I refer to you as Hoopa?..."

 _From the corner of Darkness' eye, stepping away from the pile of mess were none other than Hoopa in its sealed form, better known as Hoopa Confined. Or at least if that is what you can call it Hoopa Confined; instead of two horns, it had four, two extra extending just above the existing horns. Where it is pink, it is dark purple and where it is light purple, it is dark red. Instead of green eyes and white pupils, it was red eyes and grey pupils. Instead of looking like a Pokemon, Hoopa resembles more of a humanoid figure, just like the Zekrom standing before him. The only thing that was weird about the Hoopa is the fact that his whole body was emitting off a whitish glint, in a way that anyone would think twice he's real, a mirage in this case._

 _Warper bent his neck left and right, giving off a comfortable sigh from hearing the cracks._

Rubbing the back of his neck, Warper grinned evilly. "Yep, how ironic."

* * *

A day that is sunny and cloudless, yet it could be better to say the least; winter season sure gives people Icy Wind for staying outdoors and Sheer Cold for not insulating their hands.

It can be proven for a fact since a familiar Leafeon-morph was wearing almost everything; a dark-green jacket with fur around the hood, two layers of green scarfs, a pair of gloves over a pair of mittens, three layer of pants with the front one the color of tan and finally a green sneaker that covers up to the ankle. Meanwhile, a similar Jolteon was next to him, only less 'armored' since he was wearing a light yellow jacket, yellow ear-muffs, yellow mittens, a yellow medium-insulated pair of sweatpants and a yellow sneaker. Nonetheless, they were both struggling to get the amount of bags hanging on their hands and arms back home, or base if you prefer.

"T-This season is the bane of my existence." Blade breathe, keeping his head low to block out all the chilliness blowing at his face, at the same time trying to watch where he was going. The breath he exhaled became a hazy mist, being blown away from eyes view.

"I guess being a Grass type really does have it drawbacks." Thunder said, watching his breath of mist getting blown away.

"Yep...Cold is never my thing..." Blade said

"This is all Moonless' fault! Why is it US who have to come out to do some stupid shopping on such a cold day!?" Thunder shouted aloud, causing nearby bystanders to take a glance before quickly walk away.

"Now you are complaining?..." Blade said with a questionable look. "...When you were the one who accepted the request to be out here while dragging me along with you?..."

They both groaned in frustration and it wasn't sure before a gust of wind took them by surprise, almost knocking them down in the process.

Both Eeveelutions decided to head to a nearby Cafe and use the remaining money they have for hot coffee, to which they drank and sighed peacefully.

"Now this is what I want to be like all the time in winter; indoors...drinking a cup of coffee and relaxing...instead of coming out here to become a popsicle!" Blade said, banging the table-booth he was sitting at after finishing his sentence, drawing the attention of nearby customers.

"Damn you Moonless! You may be a friend but you are the bane of my existence!" Thunder shouted out towards the heavens, forgetting the fact they were still in a Cafe.

*/Meanwhile.../*

"Achoo!" The noise echoed through a certain two-storied house, startling whoever was walking across on the outside or anyone close by.

"Achoo!" A familiar Eevee-morph accidentally spilled a bit tea from the cup he was holding, sniffing his nose after he regains his composure.

"Are you okay? Like are you sure you don't have a cold?" Ribbon asked

"Either that...or it's likely that a certain Grass or Electric type is saying something behind my back..." Moonless said, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose before chucking it into the garbage bin.

"Really? Cause you have been non-stop sneezing senpai." Fiona cut in.

"Yeah, and exactly when did I start sneezing?" Moonless asked, making the Ice to put a finger on her chin.

"The second Thunder and Blade left?" Fiona said, receiving a nod from the Eevee. "Wait senpai...You're not telling me you actually believe a sneeze is sometimes the sign of someone saying something behind your back?"

"To answer your question...yes I'm sure of it. As for the title, can you like..." Moonless trailed off, hoping the Ice type would get it.

How wrong he was.

"Address you more by it?" Fiona said cheerfully.

Moonless sighed, "You know, your New Year's Resolution is for you to be less annoying and to not address me by senpai..."

"Thanks!" Fiona said with a huge smile.

"That's not a compliment..." Moonless and Ribbon said in unison, but they realize there was no point in arguing with the Glaceon.

"Anything senpai says is a compliment!" The Ice type said, to which Moonless and Ribbon rolled their eyes.

"You know, Fiona...It would be great if you stop addressing Moonless by senpai and just call him by his normal name." A certain Vaporeon cuts in, after walking up from the basement.

"Thank you Fin! At least you gone over your obsession of addressing me! I'm glad I made the right choice of having you as an assistant!" Moonless said with a thumbs up.

Fin smiled before redirecting his attention towards Fiona. "Hey Fiona, can you come over to the kitchen for a moment? I need to have a chat with you about the 'title addressing thing."

Fiona puffed her cheeks out and groaned in frustration, but a wink that nobody but her caught made her rethink the decision over.

"Alright fine..." Fiona said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

The Water and Ice Eeveelution headed towards the kitchen to have their chat, to which the Eevee and Sylveon couldn't help but wonder.

"Should we eavesdrop?" Ribbon suggested

"Sure why not? Since Fin is so eager to help her shake off the obsession of calling me senpai." Moonless said

Both Moonless and Ribbon's head simultaneously poked around the corner, only a slight bit so they stayed out of sight yet they were able to hear the conversation.

"What you need to do is address him even more! Just so you can get him to notice you!" Fin fist pumped, with stars sparkling in his eyes.

"Now that's the rival I know of!" Fiona said

"So is it a challenge?" Fin said, holding out his hand.

"You bet it is!" Fiona said, shaking the Water Eeveelution's hand.

Both of them gave a nod to each other before turning to face the direction the Moonless and Ribbon were hiding behind, although they had no idea but still called out, "Senpai Moonless!"

"I have made the wrong choice..." Moonless face palmed while Ribbon sweat dropped.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Moonless said, earning a nod from Ribbon. "Well, looks like Fin's gonna need to add that to his Resolution list as well..."

"Definitely..." Ribbon agreed.

"Quite the New Year huh..." Ribbon said.

"Couldn't be worse..." Moonless shrugged, but he hesitated when Ribbon raised an eyebrow. "Right?..."

A voice that sounded like Solaire interrupted Moonless.

"Moonless! You need to get over here and hurry!" Solaire shouted from across the room in the 'computer set-up stations'.

Picking himself up, Moonless groaned as he reached towards the table and sat down next to Solaire, whom had a set of reporter headphones on.

"Take a look at this." Solaire said, without directing her attention away from the computer and continued to click on the computer mouse.

"Okay what is-" Moonless didn't seem to care until he looked at the screen.

"These are the most recent pictures I captured, as least from what Mark was able to see that is..." Solaire said

"This is bad...We must inform Blade and Thunder about this!..." Moonless said

"What's bad?" Ribbon gave a questionable look. Seeing the seriousness on Moonless' face, she decided to take it for granted. "Is this really...as bad as you say?..."

Without warning, the Eevee stood up at a adequte speed and almost knocked the chair over. Nonetheless, Moonless ran out the door without turning back for a moment of reply.

"Okay?...What was that about?..." Ribbon asked

"I think it had something to do with these pictures." Solaire pointed at the computer screen.

Ribbon walked over to take a look and she immediately knew why.

"Umm...Solaire...are you sure these are taken recently?..." Ribbon questioned, her voice a bit shaky.

"Well, they were taken with the help of Mark...what's wrong?" Solaire said

Ribbon's attention was focused back on the screen. There was many pictures scattered around the screen but almost all of them caught her attention, aside from the glowing Hoopa; the cackled laugh of a three-horned Houndoom, the smugly grin of a Fearow, the high and almighty smirk of a Liepard, a mischievous smile of a Gengar, predatory eyes of a Dragalge and the look of vengeance from a Kingdra. Not to mention, a grin along with energy cloaked claws from a Sableye and plain smile of a Hypno.

"Oh Arceus..." Was all Ribbon could simply muster out, leaving a confused Espeon to tilt her head.

There was a lot of things going through Ribbon's mind at once, especially on the current situation she is looking at that. However, she failed to notice a slight detail in the pictures; all of the mentioned figures were also emitting the same glow as the Hoopa.

* * *

"Man it feels good to be back!" said a mischievous Gengar.

"I don't, not when Wizard is still alive..." grumbled a three-horned Houndoom, earning a nod from a Dragalge.

"Along with that pink-bowed freak!" A Liepard added, causing the Houndoom to tilt its head in confusion.

"Don't forget that spiky bastard and his friends; the piece of leaf and ice!" Said a Kingdra, clenching his hands together as if the ones he spoke of were suffocating in his hands.

"I get to have a rematch with Wizard! Now we can really see who's better!" A fiery, arrogant Fearow said.

"Now that...I can agree on." A certain shadowy Sableye said as he polished his claws.

"Nonetheless, it's better to be in the Distortion World." A Hypno said with a smile, to which everyone shivered at the thought but nodded in agreement.

"Now that you're done with your friendly greetings, meetings and all...let's get down to business." A certain Hoopa interrupted.

Ultra Violet groaned, "Do we have to?..."

"Hmm...I mean you don't have to since it will be a free trip back to the Distortion World." Warper said, pointing out the consequences that was enough to send any of the Mutants' fur to stand on end and freeze on spot.

"On second thought, how about I go out there and give it all I got and at least die trying?..." Ultra Violet chuckled nervously. Warper looked at the others and was instantly met with "What she said." or nods.

"Great! If that is done, time for you all to go out there and do your jobs~" Warper said

"Not the brightest, but it is Lord Darkness' order so I'll let it slide this time..." Sabrina shrugged.

"Tsk...I still like my idea better, straight off go and meet Wizard face to face." Phoenix said

Warper stopped him by holding out his index finger, waving it left and right in a 'No no no' matter.

"Like you, he has allies of his own. If you go out there, you'll be easily outnumbered and outmatched." Warper said. "You know who you are, not that I'm pointing any fingers or anything...since many decided to learn the hard way..." He added, to which many of them lowered their heads and Phoenix to grit his teeth.

"Back on point...Of course a defying, rampaging barbarian like you wouldn't understand." Warper grinned.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Phoenix said, emitting waves of heat from his body.

"Oh my bad...Or rather it should be...never use that bird brain of yours for any good." Warper said

"You bastard!" Phoenix said, throwing a punch straight at Warper.

 _The Hoopa chuckled, followed up by his eyes glowing yellow. Just before the punch connected, a hoop-like warp void appeared in front of the spot where the Fearow's fist was about to land. Phoenix's hand disappeared through the hoop warp and reappeared from another one, as his hand was now a few feet away from where it should of been. In the same process, the punch would have hit Sabrina if she haven't avoided it._

 _Phoenix retracted his hand, and Sabrina couldn't help but grin at the fuming Fearow a few feet away from her._

"Plus, since you like to rampage so much...why are you complaining when I'm already doing you a favor? By purposely allowing you to do so?..." Warper said.

 _Trying his best to come up with a comeback, but failed miserably as he can only submit to defeat over this conversation between him and the one who brought him back to life._ _Well, close enough if you were to count out the glow._ (If you want to know how it's like to be in the place they are at now, in comparison it is like 8 light-blue lava lamps glowing in a dark room, but more intense and extreme. Not really though, but I hope you get the point of the glowing part. :p)

"With that out of the way...I think we have some unfinished business to attend to~" Warper chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _The sky darkened but not because of rain; the air smelled of smoke, dust and burning ash. Broken glass, rocks and debris are all over the place. Trees, plants and anything flammable were charred, with the exception of some fire crackling on fresh wood. On that piece of fresh wood, it read 'Poke Academy College'._

 _As the fire keeps burning away, a shadow soon loomed over the burning sign, as if it stopped for moment to stare right at it._

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

 _With a chanting voice came a swift gush of water, splashing everywhere to put out the remaining fire. Once clear, the Vaporeon reverted back into his Eevee form to investigate the surrounding, looking for any hints or clues of the causes. The trees and plants were completely charred so there was nothing to look at, until he came across dozens of foot prints, coming midway towards the burnt building and out of the school gates._

"Hmm..." Moonless narrowed his eyes at the prints before slowly and cautiously, heading out of the school.

*/A Few Moments Later.../*

"That felt good! Just like any other time I did, yet it's good reminder of how it feels to be a Mutant!" Said a stress-free Houndoom with his ax staff. He turned to look at the minions, two dozens of them raising each and every of one of their separate spears in agreement.

"We have done our part, so I'll call it day for us!" The glowing Houndoom said

 _As they were about to leave, two Gallades were knocked onto their backs, gaining the rest of the squad's attention._

"Who's there?!" The Houndoom demanded, but he was answered when he heard the sound of a bullet being shot, one that coiled left and right at sonic speed before making contact, even though he's out of the line of fire.

 _The results were one of the horns being snapped off; the bullet connected to the middle horn on his head and he immediately grasp onto it in pain._

"And I thought I told you that having three horns make you look unnatural." said a voice that he was too familiar with, making him drop his pain act and wince a little bit before staring intently. The Eevee standing before him with a smirk, spun his gun backwards by the trigger before getting a firm grip on it again.

"Wizard..." The Houndoom said

"We meet again, Dusk Fang." Moonless said. "Only I don't recall you having this weird glow on you the last time we met, kinda cool to be honest." He admitted, finding the glow a bit fascinating that he wished he could have one of his own.

"How did you know..." Dusk Fang said

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, actually." Moonless said. "You attempted to throw me off track with the foot prints, wise move, but you left out a slight detail."

"What would that be?..." Dusk Fang growled

"For one, you couldn't have possibly left the area in a 'reverse walk' fashion." Moonless said, pointing to the foot prints that were reversed on the way out.

"Grr..." Dusk Fang growled as bared his teeth.

"Because you knew there wouldn't be enough time for you and your army of Minions to escaped unnoticed, so you attempted to throw me off by brushing some of the tracks away; ones that are midway in to the school and the rest are leading into the building. Then, you left the rest on the ground for show, hoping it will be enough to throw me off." Moonless said. "Am I right or am I right?" He added a smirk.

 _Dusk Fang, on the other hand, was burning with hatred at the sight of Wizard. The smirk on the Eevee's face, making his stomach burn with anger and his eyes to be enveloped in vengeance. Worse part in Dusk Fang's Pov? There was fire circling under Dusk Fang; goes to show his rage meter. Yet, Moonless doesn't seem alarmed one bit, which pisses him off even more. He was just barely able to hold back his urge to knock that smirk off the Eevee's face, cause the restrain orders given, yet the Houndoom isn't that far away from snapping either._

"Hey do you think the blue glow will look nice on me too?" Moonless asked, the smirk never disappearing since the start. That did it.

 _Giving off a loud and powerful growl, like literally a growl that kicked up gusts of wind._

"Blast Burn!" Dusk Fang howled, his voice echoing through the sky that caused flocks of Pidgeys to take flight.

D _usk Fang slammed his right hand on the ground with all his might, cracks forming and moving directly towards Moonless. The ground began rumbling, shaking violently as if it was gonna give away on itself. Moments later and without warning, a large and fiery explosion took place under Moonless and completely engulfed him, with the smirk disappearing as the fire blocked any view of the Eevee._

 _The fire and explosion ceased to disappear as Dusk Fang was on his knees, with his hands supporting his whole body as he panted out loudly._

"You haven't seen what I can do yet." Dusk Fang said with a grin, contented with his unexpected attack on his one and for most, hated enemy.

Turning his head to leave, he was once again interrupted, "Neither have you." Dusk Fang jolted his head back towards the field of burning fire, in time to see the fire getting suctioned into a transformium void, just like the first time except with the difference in Moonless' appearance.

 _Unlike the usual appearance like just typical fur around neck, furry tail, red features, and so on; he is somewhat upgraded. Moonless now have a trench coat going down to his lower knees with the base color and trims consisting of a red theme; shoulder pads with a ruby-red gem implanted on it, and clear, ruby-plated shin guards that started somewhere from the lower knee; then gets cut off by the time it reaches the battle boots. Don't forget the silver embracer attachment on his chest, it's there for a reason._

"I sure love the upgrades, who would've thought having the embracer and rings polished by Fin will do so?" Moonless said.

Processing the new appearance, Dusk Fang got over his shock and commanded, "Attack!" This time joining along with his army of Minions.

 _Once Dusk Fang and the Minions were out of the building, multiple bullets were striking the Minions head on as they exploded and faded away into dust. Dusk Fang looked to left and right of him in shock, seeing how they had taken them down easier than he could remember._

"I really don't want to deplete my Magic Energy so I'm gonna have to end this." Moonless said, adjusting his gun into sword mode as it gave off a blue light among the outlines.

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _Dusk Fang growled and rushed forward with his ax staff, as Moonless stood there with his blazing sword before suddenly jumping forward, slicing the ax in half and Dusk Fang along with it._

 _A fiery explosion engulfed Dusk Fang but Moonless summoned a transformium void that absorbed the flames, not wanting to create another fire in the already burnt school._

 _Dusk Fang's glowing body suddenly emerged from the fire and was suspended into the air, still screaming in agony pain as his whole body broke into pieces of glowing data of some sort._

 _Moonless looked on in shock but it was then he realize, this is not quite the Dusk Fang he knew about._

/*Flash Back...*/ Moonless' POV

Quickly grabbing a hold of the mouse, I clicked on one of the short clips that Mark was able to record, displaying a short video of Dusk Fang materializing from a hoop void. I replayed it again but this time zoomed in by 6o%, quality 1080 and the speed played two times slower.

This time, I was able to make out the bits of data coming from the void, slowly gathering together in one place before the shaping process began. It starts to take form of a three-horned Houndoom, before the data bits were replaced with the actual look and shape, along with independent movements of the Houndoom. The only thing that stands out are the glow given off of their bodies.

Have seen enough, I minimized the screen and bolted out the door, not even stopping to give a reply to Ribbon's question.

/*Flash Back Ends...*/

"A mirage figure..." Moonless said aloud. "If Dusk Fang is a mirage...then likely will be the rest..."

 _It took sometime, but Moonless soon regained his composure, along with processing the information smoothly. However there is still one thing bothering Moonless, one question that he kept repeating to himself._

"But what does that make the Hoopa? The glow on the Hoopa's body...Is he also a mirage?" Moonless mumbled. Once again his attention was brought towards a beam of fire shooting up to the sky, one that can be seen even from miles away.

"Is this a feeling of deja vu or what?..." Moonless said, equipping on his connection ring. Soon driving away from Normal Street towards the port at Water Street.

* * *

 _Releasing abnormal amount of energy shock waves and fire, Phoenix continues to destroy the area around him, trying to burn off his anger by keeping his mind on destroying. With the giant long sword that he wields, one swing was enough to slice through almost everything; anything he finds interest in destroying that is._

"This feels good, but nowhere enough to satisfy my anger!" Phoenix said as he kept rampaging, breaking everything in his path.

 ***THUNDER PLEASE* *ELEC- ELEC- ELEC-TRIC*** _With electricity as its outlines, a yellow transformium void as Moonless sped through it, with his current transformation changing a bit of aspects._

 _He still had the same kinds of upgrades; the shoulder pads, shin guards, trench coat. The only difference is that the red theme is now replaced with more of a yellow one; matching his transformation with yellow trench coat, topaz gem shoulder pads and topaz-plated shin guards._ (This will go for the rest of his transformations as well, only the difference will be the theme to match its form.)

 _From out of nowhere and beyond one of notice or reaction, he shot a bullet and it exploded on Phoenix' right shoulder, temporarily paralyzing him from any possible movements._

 _Doing a quick drive by, Moonless supported himself on the steering wheel of his CRF250R offroad bike before kicking Phoenix across the face. Screeching to a stop, Moonless nearly leaped off as he delivered bullet after bullet rounds while midair. The status-effect titanium bullets landed one after the other, further refreshing its 25% paralysis effect on Phoenix. Its effect soon ran out, with Phoenix standing there more pissed than hurt, but a arrogant smile also made its way up on the Fearow's face._

"Look who decided to show up. Now I can actually do something productive than just destroying...killing!" Phoenix said with a smug grin. "Also it seemed you have a change in appearance...cool I admit but it won't save you from getting killed by my hands!" He arrogantly added, to which Moonless rolled his eyes.

"Still the angry bird I know of, like your name should seriously be Red...Short tempered, rampaging barbarian, and well...red..." Moonless said, spinning his gun by the trigger for fun. (Not Pokemon Trainer Red but the red bird in Angry Birds. :p)

"I am not a rampaging barbarian! Rampaging is what I like to do!" Phoenix shouted, emitting waves of heat and fire off his body.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, ELECTRIC***

"That's why the straight-forward name angry bird is better." Moonless shrugged, static electricity surrounding him along with his gun.

 _Blasting a distraction shot, Moonless back flipped before firing another one midair. As the first shot flew at Phoenix, he repelled it with his long sword but was caught off guard by the second one._

 _Taking his chance, Moonless created a small storm cloud above Phoenix's head before a powerful Thunderbolt struck right on the Fearow's back._

"Wild Charge!" Moonless shouted, shrouding himself in electricity before full-speed smashing himself right into Phoenix's stomach.

 _The impact nearly sent Phoenix crashing into the ground, tearing up pavement and concrete in the process. Like the first time, Phoenix wasn't fazed one bit by the super effective attack, shaking off the fuzzy feeling by dusting himself off._

"Did you forget our first battle? Those attacks of yours are nothing more than tickles..." Phoenix said, waving his hand as a gesture.

"Challenge accepted." Moonless said, taking off his left ring to be replaced by another one.

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER*** _A liquid-outlined transformium void appeared on top of Moonless, changing his form along with replacing his previous yellow theme with a more fitting one; Blue trench coat, sapphire gem on shoulder pads, and sapphire-plated shin guards._

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, WATER***

"Really? The squirt gun again?..." Phoenix scoffed, as a blast of water was shot at him. Coating his sword in fire, he evaporated the attack with no struggle and said, "Even your first attempt was a lot better, by trying that slash wave and blast combination."

 _Moonless ignored his remark and continued to fire away with his water blasts, but failed to no avail as they were constantly getting evaporated. At some point, Phoenix got fed up and didn't even bother to coat his sword in fire, making the water blasts explode into harmless liquids and even drenched the Fearow in it._

"Well you got me there." Moonless shrugged, swapping on a spell ring that has a cube of ice as its avatar.

 ***SOLID PLEASE*** _But instead of using on himself, Moonless slammed his hand on the ground._

"Okay whatever you are doing, it seems useless..." Phoenix said, getting aggravated for waiting.

"Not really. You'll see soon." Moonless calmly replied

"I'm not here to play the waiting games, I'm here to fight! To have a rematch with you! So tap into that Umbreon form of yours!" Phoenix scowled

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" Moonless smirked

"You know what? Good idea!" Phoenix growled

"That is...if you can move." Moonless said

"Wha-"

 _Phoenix was so concentrated in his conversation with Moonless that he failed to notice that Moonless' spell had caused the water exposed area to freeze over, meaning the water blasts that turned into 'harmless liquids' have splashed nearly all over the place. This includes the soaked Fearow, who were standing in the center of all that water._

"When did you-" Phoenix said as he tried to pry out from his half frozen body.

"You may be strong and powerful I admit, but you're clearly not the brightest." Moonless said, adjusting his gun to sword mode with a blue light outlining the blade. "You should probably look out for your blind spots next time."

"That goes for you too...Wizard." Phoenix cackled

"What?" Moonless questioned, but it was then he a presence behind him. By the time he turned around, it was already too late.

 _An explosion occurred and Moonless soon dashed out from the smoke but didn't successfully escape without harm, since there were a decent amount of scratch marks on him._

 _The smoke cleared to reveal a small crater, but a freed Fearow along with a grinning Liepard._

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to watch your back?" Ultra Violet said. "Although your reflexes have gotten better, since last time you can barely even dodge a hit, set aside being nearly incinerated by my Hyper Beam." She added.

"Did you also forget that my ability 'Undying Rage' is also the reason I didn't need to do so? The technique that I nearly single-handedly defeated you with?" Moonless countered

"You may be powerful with that technique of yours, hence it temporarily boosting your Attack, Speed, and Special Attack...you're nothing more than a shell after it expires." Ultra Violet said, shooting a Shadow Ball at Moonless whom narrowly dodged it.

 _Moonless grunted and used his sword as support to get onto his knees but was soon pounced on by Ultra Violet, kicking him backwards as Moonless' lost hold of his sword and it slid ways away from reach._

 _Ultra Violet started to advance closer, with a Shadow Claw formed in her right hand. Moonless wasn't able to regain footing as he kept backing away as much as he could, but was soon locked down and held by Ultra Violet._

"Next time, don't let your blind spot get the better of you." Ultra Violet said. "If there will be a next time." She added.

 _Moonless soon felt another presence behind him, but this time it felt more calm than the first time._

"It also seems like you have a blind spot as well...Ultra Violet." Moonless mumbled, grinning inwardly.

"There will be a next time...for me but not you." Moonless said aloud this time, giving a sly grin.

"Hmm?" The Liepard raised an eyebrow.

 _Grasping a handful of sand, gravel, and other minerals, Moonless threw it right at Ultra Violet, or right into her eyes to be more exact._

 _Flinching, Ultra Violet got off of Moonless and instantly had her hands on her eyes, desperate to get rid of the things in her eyes._

Moonless rolled away and faced behind him before yelling, "Now Ribbon!"

 _At the mention of her name, Ultra Violet immediately removed her hands from her eyes but she kept her eyes closed. She started to panic, because without access to one of her keen senses, she is as vulnerable as she can get._

 _Soon, a splash could be heard afterwards; she was sent flying into the water by a Moonblast attack, one that would have made her crash into Phoenix if the Fearow had not avoided._

"Ribbon to the rescue, as always." Moonless stood up, finally being able to regain his balance, earning a wink from a Sylveon.

 _Like the usual look, she still had an extra bow and ribbon(on her right ear), but her white dress now have a light tint of pink in it and her skirt was replaced with a white one; one that has the same color pattern as her ribbon feelers(pink on top, blue in middle, light blue at bottom) near the base of the skirt, and then ending off with a white tip. Like her dress, her pearl-white leggings also now have the same shade of color in it, but less noticeable to someone looking from afar and it is now more silk-like. Top it all off, her_ _pink boots now have silver trims going down its sides._ _Like Moonless, she also had a embracer attached on her chest, only Ribbon's is pink and more pixie-themed._

 _Their attentions were soon brought back to the Fearow in front of them, and Liepard that soon joined him when she leaped out from the water. Ultra Violet's eyes were a bit red but they are open and ready to be used for seeing again._

"Go for the Eevee, I'll get this pink freak." Ultra Violet said

"Don't need you to tell me twice, feline." Phoenix said with his long sword over his shoulders.

"What did you call me avian!?" Ultra Violet bared her teeth.

"You heard me! F-E-L-I-N-E!" Phoenix said

Moonless and Ribbon sweat dropped, watching as the two continued to throw verbal insult at each other.

"You get the cat I get the bird?" Moonless half sighed half asked.

"Sure." Ribbon chuckled a bit, as they both shared a short moment of laughter.

 _Their laughter broke the Liepard and Fearow's insult battle, as they were now back to a stare down._

 _Moonless nodded to Ribbon to give the signal, as he and Ribbon went after their separate targets, both parties separate from each other._

"I have a feeling that this will be repetitive," Moonless fitted on a onyx-black ring in his left hand, giving no mind at the charging Fearow. "So I'm not going drain my energy by toying around with you."

 ***NIGHT PLEASE*** _A 'dark' energy-outlined transformium void appeared in front of Moonless, crashing right into the charging Fearow and sending him flying backwards._

 ***DARK, DARK, DARK DAKR DARK*** _The previous blue theme for Vaporeon was now replaced with a dark one for his Umbreon; onyx gems on shoulder pads, dark trench coat and onyx shin guards._

"It's Show Time!" Moonless swiped his GunXword, in time to see the fallen Fearow charge forward again.

To Ribbon and Ultra Violet.

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE*** _A pink spell void appeared, as Ribbon reached through to withdraw her personal weapon; a silver-based, pink-trimmed gun and sword hybrid that was currently adjusted to gun mode._ (Except for Thunder- Moonless, Ribbon, Ember, Fiona and Blade's GunXwords are all identical in size and looks. The only difference is the trim color, the color all based off the wielders' theme.)

"And so we meet again, Ultra Violet." Ribbon casually said

"Yes~, the last time I lost to you being in an unexpected situtaion...but since I'm aware of that..." Ultra Violet trailed off.

"No need to finish that sentence, it all goes down to actions." Ribbon said as she fired a scatter shot of titanium bullets, all auto-locking onto Ultra Violet.

 _The Liepard barely dodged at the last moment, waiting for the bullets to come close and ducking away the last second when it almost makes contact._

 _The bullets came raining down on the spot where Ultra Violet narrowly escaped from, as she looked back for one second before dashing towards Ribbon with a Shadow Claw and Shadow Ball in hand._

 _Ultra Violet slammed her Shadow Ball-charged palm into Ribbon but the Sylveon parried the next upcoming attack, knocking Ultra Violet's Shadow Clawed-hand into the air before crouching to shoot a bullet that caused the Liepard to stutter back. The two traded hits equally- Ultra Violet getting a couple of good swipes, before Ribbon turn the tides with a volley of bullets._

 _It was soon that the Ultra Violet found a pattern to Ribbon's current fighting style: every time she gets closer, Ribbon would always find an opening to get some space between her and the Liepard._

 _Deciding to test that theory, Ultra Violet waited for the right time when Ribbon was evading and then dashed at her with non-stop swiping._

 _It seemed that her theory was right, even though Ribbon got some space between her and Ultra Violet when she stopped her advances, the Liepard now knows the Sylveon is more vulnerable to close quarter combats._

 _Seeing the smirk on the Liepard's face, Ribbon couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated._

 _Out of the blue, Liepard dashed forward with her Shadow Claws again, this time swiping madly and showing no signs of letting up._

 _Since Ribbon is using a gun and not much of sword, she is at a complete disadvantage during advances like this._

 _Despite she can block attacks with it, its current adjustment was not fit for major blocks. Sure claws may be small or medium sized yet the amount of swipes being thrown at her would say otherwise._

 _Seeing no opening, Ribbon kept dodging the blows and backing away as the Liepard continued on with her advancements, constantly forcing the Sylveon into retreat._

"What's wrong freak? Can't really do much when you're on the run can you?!" Ultra Violet said as she kept swinging her claws.

 _Ribbon grits her teeth, trying to think of a way out, it is more difficult for her since she have to focus where the enemy is about to stike while at the same time, trying to come up with an escape plan. Ribbon's eyes soon fell on Ultra Violet's 'blur-like' feet._

 _Narrowing and looking closely, realizing that Ultra Violet doesn't necessarly have a proper footing, the Sylveon thought it might be her only way out of this._

 _As Ribbon tried to think of a way to execute her plan, she snapped out of her thoughts when she was backed up against a tree. Panic soon welled in her, as she saw her enemy closing the distance._

"I got you now!" Ultra Violet said as she pulled back before pushing her Shadow Clawed-hands forward with full force.

 _Clenching her eyes, Ribbon turned around and ran up the tree, jumping off over Ultra Violet's head._

 _Ultra Violet looked above, seeing her target completely out of harms way. That alone was enough to make her crunch her teeth in anger. However, that anger soon turn to fear, when she redirected her attention at the tree in front of her._

 _Ultra Violet's eyes widened, and she tried to stop herself but was too late. Unknowingly to her, the Liepard claws impaled and penetrated into the tree, the same time when Ultra Violet crashed against it._

 _The rest of Ultra Violet's body basically slumped against the tree, with the exception of her claws holding her up in an awkward position. As Ultra Violet struggled to pick up her head up from the rough bark, she was met with a violent blow on her upper back._

 _Ribbon maneuvered midair by doing a back flip, but was somewhat far away from the ground since she was like right above Ultra Violet. Therefore, she landed on one foot and purposely struck Ultra Violet's upper back with her heel before doing another back flip and landing on the ground, safely behind the Liepard._

 _As Pidgeys, metaphorically, were flying in circles around Ultra Violet's head, Ribbon raised her gun up and placed her left hand in front of a sigil on the gun._

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, FAIRY***

"How I ended it the first time, I'm ending it off the same way for the second." Ribbon said as the tip of the gun starts to charge and coat with energy.

 ***IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!***

 _The energy glows abnormally, and flew right at Ultra Violet when Ribbon pulled on the trigger._

 _Ultra Violet's glowing body ascended from the subsiding explosion, suspended in the air for a moment before her body dissolved into fragments of data._

"The End..." Ribbon reverted back from her Primal form, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "That sure was something."

 _An explosion was heard nearby, as Ribbon turned her head in time to see Moonless' victory against Phoenix, again. Like Ultra Violet, Phoenix also went through the same process, before disappearing into the air._

"What is that about?" Ribbon trailed off, hoping Moonless was on the same track. "And how is it possible they are alive?"

"They're not...Those we battled before are simply recreations through data...Mirages." Moonless said sternly, not even turning to look at Ribbon in the eye.

"What? Mirages?" Ribbon asked

"Or artificial clones if you want to call them that; figures created from the help of experimentation..." Moonless closed his eyes and put his left hand on his forehead. "Where did I see it?...Oh right. If I recall reading about this correctly, by simply extracting DNA from the original host and using that DNA to form fragments of data, they can be clumped together to form a similar but not an exact copy...creating what is known as a Mirage." Moonless explained, earning nods from Ribbon but she seems to be spacing out. "Are you following along?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I get the basic concept of it...Let met guess, that weird glow has something to do with being a Mirage?" Ribbon asked

"Correct...I think it has something to do with exposure to certain radiation...Then again I'm just guessing." Moonless shrugged, uncertain if he should guess on something he is unsure of. "What I do know is that the Mirages behave exactly the same as its orginal host, have the same intentions, thoughts and even power!"

"...That's actually kinda creepy if you think about...like one of me is enough, I don't need two..." Ribbon said, earning a leer from Moonless. "Go on, continue."

"The downside for a Mirage is once the extracted DNA becomes fragments of data, they can never be modified again, meaning they will stay the same no matter what. This goes for their powers; they wouldn't increase but they won't decrease either." Moonless said.

"That would explain why defeating Ultra Violet was as easy as the first time." Ribbon said. "The same goes for the other ones...if there is right?"

Moonless hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"...Okay if they really 'came back alive', then its gonna be a pain to fight them all over again..." Ribbon groaned

"Like a real clone however, endless copies could be made over and over again." Moonless gave a grave expression.

Ribbon blinked a few moments, "...I couldn't hear you, can you repeat?..."

"Like a real clone, the copies, same copies could be made endlessly from the same data." Moonless repeated, still keeping the grave expression.

"Then how are we suppose to?..." Ribbon bit her lips. "Like you know our Magic Energy are limited..."

"Find the source..." Moonless said

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious? Their greatest strength is their greatest weakness." Moonless said but Ribbon only blinked, making the Eevee sigh. "If their strength is being able to be recreated endlessly, then their weakness is the source that recreates them. The point that I'm trying to get across is that we must find the source that is creating these Mirages...that's our only chance to stop this crisis."

"If their source is their strength, it will also be their weakness." Ribbon said, getting a smile to replace Moonless' grave expression.

"Glad you understand." Moonless said. "Speaking of which, I might just have an idea where the next one is..." Moonless turned his head to look in the horizon, wind blowing dramatically.

* * *

"Man finding the source is easier said than done..." Moonless panted, his back against the gate of a park on Grass Street: PokeHurst Park.

"Just a little bit more, come on!" Ribbon said as she kept running, getting impatient with waiting for the Eevee; whom is currently in his Jolteon form, to catch up.

"H-How...I'm even in my Jolteon form..." Moonless jaws dropped as he panted. "How much can this girl run?"

 _The tired Jolteon soon caught up to his friend, catching sight of the Sylveon standing there with her back turned to him._

"T-There you are..." Moonless said, slowing down to catch his breath as he reached her. "I never thought you would be able to outrun me in my Jolteon form..." Moonless said but heard no reply from Ribbon.

"Ribbon?" Moonless looked up, to see Ribbon having a staring contest with something but also shaking a bit at the same time.

 _He soon diverted his attention by following her line of sight, finding 5 Mirage Mutants along with a familiar looking glowing Hoopa. At first he couldn't comprehend what was going on, the way Ribbon was silently quivering was also what Moonless felt for a moment._

 _Upon seeing the Hoopa however, Moonless then remembered the short clip he saw back at base, earning him a deadpan expression._

"Wow...I was expecting at most three..." Moonless said to the point where the enemy could hear him, as well as snapping Ribbon out of her fear trance. "Didn't expect the whole family."

"Now that you do know...what are you going to do?" The Hoopa said, showing off his flashy teeths while grinning.

"We do what we Mages are best at...We fight." Moonless said as he transforms back into a Flareon-morph. "Isn't that right Ribbon?" Moonless added, refreshing Ribbon's motivation as she smiled.

"You got that right!" Ribbon said now in her Primal form, her nervousness gone and replaced with determination, despite being outnumbered.

 _They stood their grounds, exchanging glares at each other as the wind blew dust and a ball of newspaper across the field. Giving off another glare, both sides with the exception of a Hoopa, charged forward with their separate weapons in hand. The second their weapons clashed, the fight broke out, the place turning into a complete battlefield. A rather unfair one since Moonless had to fight three opponents at once: a Dragalge; Venom Claw, a Kingdra; Swift Brine, and a Sableye; Shadow Swipes. Meanwhile, Ribbon handled the rest of the remaining Mirage Mutants: A Gengar; Night Shade, and a Hypno; Hypclusion._

 _Both parties exchanged hits- Moonless and Ribbon doing significant damage to their oponents even with the number advantage, but that doesn't mean they are getting away flawlessly. The Mirage Mutants dealt blow after blow to the two Mages, leaving behind scratch marks and a bit of bruises._

"Darn it...this is the time when I need-" Moonless was cut off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Moonless!" A familiar voice called out, gaining the attention of the Mirages and the Mages.

"Oh, he's here." Moonless said, seeing the arrival of a Jolteon lead by a wisp of light, as the Flareon continued to strangle a Dragalge in his arms without paying much attention to anything else.

"You mean 'they're here.' Moonless." Blade said, with a certain Glaceon and Flareon not far behind.

"Man this better be the last time you're dipping out on us, especially when a buddy of mine needs help...or was it asking for help?..." Thunder said, while Moonless was being attacked from all directions.

"I'm not asking for help..." Moonless had his back turned to Thunder. He turned around with a Sableye and Kingdra locked in his arms. "I NEED your help!" Moonless raised his voice at the last sentence, a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Okay sheesh, no need to yell." Thunder waved, equipping his usual set of rings on each hand. "Oh yeah, I better get the chance to fight some Mutants because I didn't come all this way to fight a henchmen."

"Fine..." Moonless said, locking a Sableye in his arms before round house kicking him away. "You talk like you're the guy that only deals with Minions."

"Trans-form."

 ***READY...SET...GO***

 ***RTC*** _A yellow transformium void appeared and Thunder ran through it with a Sabre in hand._

 ***RAI-TEI-CUNE!***

 _Besides the spiky white fur, fur-like coattail, noticeable Flareon fur and Vaporeon frills; Thunder now also have golden plate armor with holes in the back that allowed the spiky fur to stick out. Also equipped with golden-plated leggings, top it off with some golden-plated boots- Primal Mage Electric is all ready to go as he joined in the mix of the battle and knocked away a cetain Sableye Mirage that was about to sneak attack Moonless. Not to mention, he had an orange shoulder and arm guard for one side and a blue shoulder and arm guard for the other side, all of which that still exposed the noticeable Flareon fur and Vaporeon frills. Like always and forever, his yellow fusion driver is attached to his chest._

"Transform!" Fiona, Ember and Blade said in unison.

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE***

 _They all stepped through their each and individual transformium void, coming out with a similar yet different appearance, with the exceptions of the green orange and teal colored embracers._

 _Adding more to her just crystal-like tuque, Fiona had a similar yet different colored and different textured dress in contrast to Ribbon. Unlike the Sylveon's, the Glaceon's is more edged in some parts that represent an aquamarine gemstone, especially her arm guards and a visible aquamarine gemstone on the shoulder pads she have. She also have a cyan silky leggings under her dress and a pair of turquoise boots._

 _Ember's appearance is almost similar to Fiona; minus the tuque and blue and cyan fur, her dress have designs that made it look like real blazing fire. Her arm guards were red-orange and ruby textured and her shoulder pads had a red-orange ruby gem on it. Finally, red orange silky leggings and a pair of orange battle boots._

 _Blade had a similar but less free flowing trench coat than Moonless. In fact, is more of solid emerald, adding more to his green appearance than his vines. He also have green trimmed and brown battle boots as well as emerald-like leggings._

 _The three turned towards each other and placed their hands in a circle. They looked at each other and nodded, threw their hands in the air before they too joined in the mix._

 _With the four joining in, this gave giving Moonless and Ribbon more of a breathing space, as the unfair battle of 2 versus 5 was now turned into a 6 versus 5; not evened but fair enough._

"I'll leave them to you guys." Moonless said as he dodged and dived before reaching behind enemy lines. He was halted when a voice yelled after him.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun for yourself! I want to battle the big boss too!" Thunder yelled from the moshpit, earning a sweat drop from Moonless.

"Yeah, you should watch your back sometime." Moonless warned as he continued on his way.

"Wait!-" Thunder tried to yell after him but was pulled back by a Mirage Kingdra, as the Jolteon couldn't help but continued on with the fight he is in, grudgingly.

To Moonless and Warper.

"Start speaking." Moonless demanded, circling around Warper, with the Hoopa following suit with the same tactic.

"About what?" Warper chuckled childishly, acting innocent.

"You are the one who created these Mirages." Moonless said, sounding more demanding than a question.

"I may be the one..." Warper said. "But do you exactly have proof that I did it?"

"Then let me ask you this...Do you have proof that you didn't?" Moonless said

"Guess I don't...I may be the one," Warper said. "Or I may not be the one at the same time."

 _Moonless rolled his eyes, going with the fact that straight talking will get him nowhere._

"Well, this conversation is not gonna go anywhere..." Moonless said as he played with his GunXword a bit. "So I'll have to let actions take over from here. Maybe then you will spill the information on how to stop these Mirages."

 _Warper's grin widened as Moonless runs forward- the Hoopa ducked to avoid the first swing, followed up by jumping back to dodge a low swipe by Moonless._

"This way, this way!" Warper taunted

"Don't need a Hoopa like you to teach me how to distinguish directions." Moonless said, missing a lot of the swings he was delivering with his sword.

"Please, I'm not just any Mutant like a Minion. I'm a classified Mutant named Warper." Warper side-stepped the swipes of the sword.

"Hoopa sounds a lot better." Moonless ignored his remark and continued to slice away.

"Whatever." Hoopa said as he withdrew a broadsword from a hoop-void, parried a swing from Moonless' sword, before knocking the weapon up for a quick opening to deliver a slash across the Flareon's chest.

 _Moonless staggered back a bit, grit in his teeth in pain as he stabbed his sword on the ground. He took off the ring on his left and replaced it with one made of dark-onyx._

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

 _Kicking the sword off its foundation, Moonless flip kicked the sword directly at Warper, whom blocked it easily. Seeing that the Hoopa was distracted, Moonless jumped and kicked Warper dead on his chest. As Warper stumbled back, Moonless regained his balance by slamming his palm on the ground; giving him momentum to leap for his weapon- grabbing his sword to deliver a low swipe that knocked the Hoopa off his feet._

"Take this!" Moonless said as attempted to stab Warper with his sword. Unknowingly to the Umbreon, the Hoopa's eyes glowed yellow. Rather than connecting, a hoop-void appeared in front of the spot that Moonless stabbed, as the tip of his sword disappeared through it.

 _It didn't disappeared completely though, as it could be proven when the same hoop-void appeared again but on the blind spot of a certain Jolteon who weren't paying attention to his behind. The tip of Moonless' sword reappeared through the void and stabbed Thunder right in the back- whom was surprised to feel sudden pain on his back._

"What the heck?" Thunder exclaimed

 _The Mirage Mutants fighting him were also surprised at the sudden interruption, and let's add the others Mages into the mix as well._

 _Moonless retracted his sword from the hoop-void, with the floating circle fading into thin air soon afterwards._

 _Moonless looked at his sword and back at the unharmed Hoopa- who was simply just grinning at the confused Umbreon-transformed Eevee._

 _Giving another go, Moonless stabbed forward again, the same thing happening as the hoop-void appeared extremely close the Mirage Mutants, yet it still hit the poor Jolteon._

"What's wrong? Doesn't seem like you are doing damage to me." Warper said. "More like you weapon can't even reach me." The Hoopa added as Moonless gave a couple more swings, but in result only injuring his fellow teamate more.

"What...are you doing?" Jolteon groaned in pain.

Moonless looked at the bruises and marks on Thunder, as he turned back towards the grinning Hoopa and said, "But how?!"

"Simple." Warper said, before spreading his arms out dramatically.

"Your magic powers are no match for Mirage Forger Warper!" Warper charged forward with his broadsword, soon disappearing into a hoop-void as Moonless swung his sword to hit him.

 _As fast as it came, it disappeared at the same speed- Warper appeared behind Moonless through a hoop-void, sliced him on the back before retreating back into it. While Moonless swings behind him, Warper approached from a different position; another blind spot and continued to wear Moonless down._

 _Moonless was sent sprawling across the ground, worst part being his teammates were out of reach to help him since they were being distracted by the Mirage Mutants._

 _Getting into a crouching position, Moonless quickly fitted a connection spell ring in his right hand, before supporting himself back up with his sword._

"Then take this!" Moonless said

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Yeah I have been always wanted to do another one of these but during moments like these.**

 **Also, I hoped some of the descriptions weren't overdue- like too much describing and info on the looks of the Eeveelutions; their new appearances upon transformation.**

 **...**

 **"Yeah I know I'm a bum but get it over with, if this keeps up this will become a 20k chapter!"**

 **Moonless: That's a good thing.**

 **Everyone nodded in response, but I coughed for their attention.**

 **"Doesn't mean there shouldn't be limitations to the amount of words! Sure long chapters may be good but there should be a limit as well! I know that the amount of words I wrote are increasing as the chapters go on, but I'm trying my best to restrict this a bit! Does anyone oppose!?"**

 ***A hand raised from the audience.***

 **Except for the audience.**

 ***A hand lowered.***

 **Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next one! There's also a bit of a intermission that I want to do, as a bit of a one-shot; of course after the release of next chapter. ;)**

 **That's about it! Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time. Peace! 3**


	18. It's Show Time, Dance Eeveelutions!

**Well, look at what we have here! Moonlesz Night here bringing you another chapter! Never expect it to be out so soon right? Well, the whole week off sure payed off I guess. Plus, I REALLY wanted to get this chapter out so I can work on the Intermission! Since I hope I can use my remaining days off to finish it off, after that, I really need somewhat of a break from writing. :/**

 **Moonless: And what Moonlesz(The author) mean't by Intermission, it is actually more like a one-shot crossover with another story to be exact. Anyways, there will be more information on it at the end of this chapter, so be sure to check it out!**

 **As always, I never leave out my lovely reviewers:**

 **Jaegothis:**

...We don't need a 20k chapter. Really. Honestly. Please xD

NOOOOO ZEKROM one of my favorite Legendaries... *sniffle* I hope he's at least an awesome villain.

Yay, Angry Birds refs. Love 'em.

That's one powerful Fearow (well, whatever we call them. I forgot :p), to take a super effective hit like that. Wowee.

OH EM GEE HOOOOOOOPPAAAAAAA! :D I'm happy. I'm really happy. Hoopa's awesome.

Right now I'm feeling deja vu because I feel like I'm fighting Raidriar the God King in Infinity Blade. o-O

Response:

I'm actually glad that this didn't turn into a 20k chapter, cause just the total of last one and this is literally 20k+. I don't even want to imagine putting two in one.

Sorry bro, Zekrom is one of my favorites as well, but sadly, it is what it is. As for the villain part, he'll be...quite interesting to say the least.

So yeah, angry, angry birds...nothing to much to say here lol.

You bet, I doubt even an EV trained Fearow would be able to tank a hit like that. (I could be wrong so don't quote me on that. xP)

Hoopa and the Crisis of the Ages. xD

Honestly I have no idea what that is but if you are having a feeling of deja vu, good, you're getting the right feeling. xD

 **YourTypicalReader:**

Man a lot went down in this chapter, quite the amount of details, and nice descriptions. :D

First the Mutants, now there is Mirage Mutants/Mirages, what will be next?

As for the intermission, ooh, I'm curious. :)

Response:

Thanks! Although I have a feeling that the amount of descriptions were, a bit overdone. At least you reassured me for that chapter, although I wish you and anyone else out there to keep an eye out for my descriptions. I honestly don't know and I might have 'overdone' it, I hope you guys can point it out so I don't make the same mistake again in future chapters. I'll really appreciate it.

Good question. I don't even know. xP

Yep intermission...Time to work on that...

 **With that all done, enjoy the chapter! I own nothing but the story and OCs! And maybe Poke Puffs as well. :3**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: It's Show Time, Dance Eeveelutions!

"In that case,try this!" Moonless said

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless projected a connection spell void in front of him, earning a look of curiosity from the Hoopa standing a few feet away._

 _Swapping his spell ring again, Moonless quickly swiped his hand across his embracer._

 _With a reply of_ ***REQUIEM STREAM GO*** _came the attacks, as it was directed towards the spell void floating in between Moonless and Warper; the streaks of light disappearing into the circle._

 _The same spell void then reappeared behind Warper, whom coincidentally turned his head at the right time and dodged a few beams of the deadly light._

"That was close." Warper said, summoning the same hoop-warp as the streaks of light disappeared through it. "But too bad."

 _Moonless' eyes widened as he retracted his hands, but it wasn't long before he was barraged by his own attacks; every beam striking down and nailing the Umbreon from above._

 _Unable to contain any more damage, Moonless reverted back into an Eevee when the arrow-rain of lights ended._

 _First falling to his knees, then the rest of his body followed; Moonless was barely able to stay awake after collapsing._

 _His friends just witnessed what happened, as they called out_

"Moonless!" while desperately fighting their way to reach to their fallen comrade.

 _Sadly to no avail, they ended up getting hit by the Mirage Mutants; most of them were knocked out of their Primal form and were sharing the same fate as Moonless, since the mages were more focused on their fallen team mate rather than concentrating on their opponents._

"Looks like this is where the thread shall be cut, Wizard~" Warper said to the half-conscious and half-unconscious Eevee.

"Damn you..." Was all Moonless could muster out, more like under his breath before passing out.

 _Right as Warper was about to land a finishing blow, a spell void appeared and prevented the attack from reaching, at the same time came the voice command of_ ***BARRIER NOW***.

 _Seeing how his attacks weren't going anywhere, Warper pulled back and gave another attempt, after the barrier spell void disappeared that is. This time he was interrupted again, by the voice command of_ ***TELEPORTATION STANDBY***.

 _Out of thin air, a similar white-cloaked figure with silver trims appearing, having a stare down with Warper upon materializing._

"Reshiram!?" Ribbon exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the others as it was now directed at the Legends.

"Who are you?" Warper demandingly asked.

 _Reshiram simply stared, to which Warper swallowed hard from intimidation. The cloaked-figure raised a right hand that was coated in blue flames, and it kept enlarging every second._

Giving a emotionless stare, Reshiram said in a monotone voice. "Blue Flare."

 _Warper widened his eyes at the incoming attack and threw his hands in front of him to shield himself, just sustained his balance from the impact. However, the Hoopa was caught off guard when he uncovered his arms; only to meet the figure face to face as it had another Blue Flare charged in hand._

"Be gone." Reshiram said and unleashed the attack on the Hoopa's stomach.

 _The unexpected attack sent Warper crashing through several trees and playground equipment, with the mages watching in astonishment as the Mirages had an expression of shock and horror._

"Get him!" Warper commanded, snapping the Mirage Mutants from their trances.

 _They looked towards one another- at their kind to be more specific, before leaving their original positions to surround the cloaked Reshiram-morph._

 _The Mirages closed in and leaped at the cloaked figure, as Reshiram closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. Upon opening his eyes, his jet engine-like tail turns red, along with the silver trims suddenly turning red as well._

"Fusion Flare." Reshiram said, and instead of bringing down a giant flame, he absorbs the flames that were gather together and became one with it as the cloaked figure was now one burning fireball.

 _As everyone watched in shock, mage and Mirage alike- as a Reshiram fireball flew and rammed into each and every one of the airborne Mirages. The attack immediately sent them crashing down, as they all shattered into fragments of data when they made contact with the ground._

"Wow..." The mages said, not that anyone was aware of it during the heat of the battle.

 _Reshiram's tail and cloak trims returned back to its original white and silver color, with the giant flame soon dispersing from the figure's body._

 _His gazed was fixated on the faded bits of data before the battle cry of a certain Hoopa took away his undivided attention._

 _Quickly taking out a ring, the previous one he used before the Teleportation ring, as he swiped it across an attachment on his chest- an embracer of his own._

 ***BARRIER NOW***

 _The same spell void appeared, stopping Warper in his tracks as Reshiram pulled his hand back a little before pushing out his palm completely, along with the spell void repelling the Hoopa right into a water fountain._

 _Without giving the Hoopa a chance, Reshiram formed another Fusion Flare, this time the giant flame was right ontop of Warer's head._

 _As the Hoopa looked up, Reshiram unleashed the powerful attack on Warper, whom couldn't help but tremble at the size of the attack._

 _From the smoke, his keen eyes allowed him to catch a glimpse of a hoop-warp and data flowing into a hoop-warp. Either way, it soon faded into thin air as the smoke cleared in to reveal the destruction completely; the attack created a crater that was 10 times the size of what used to be the remaining of a water fountain._

 _Reshiram stood his guard for about two to three minutes, making sure that the Mutants and their presenses were really out of sight. Once clear, he turned to his right and proceeded to pick Moonless up from the ground. He was about to walk away but a voice shouting at him forced him to stop in his movements._

"Wait!" Ribbon shouted

As if he read what was on her mind, Reshiram said, "He will be back soon,"

The cloaked figure then turned to face the rest of them and said

"For now, get yourselves and your Jolteon friend over there patched up."

His gaze hardened and so did his seriousness, not that anyone can tell since Reshiram is serious all the time; he said

"Things won't be as easy from here on...So be prepared."

 ***TELEPORTATION STANDBY***

 _A bright, white circle appeared and moved towards the cloaked figure's head. As fast as it came, it disappeared almost instantly; in a blink of an eye, Reshiram and the unconscious Eevee in his arms were gone._

 _Ribbon ran forward at the last second just before the two disappeared and slowed to a walk when the two were nowhere be found._

"Reshiram is right. We never know when they will strike again...Let's go get Thunder and ourselves healed up." Blade said, rubbing at the scrape he got on his left cheek.

Ribbon looked at Blade for a second before nodding. Ember offered some help to Thunder, who was hesitant at first but reluctantly took it when Ember said, "Don't be afraid to ask." and "You'll need."

 _With some help from Fiona as well, they both agreed to help the injured Jolteon on the walk to the hospital. While everyone was walking out, Ribbon purposely trailed behind and waited a bit._

 _When the group was out of sight, she turns back to face the direction that Reshiram was and most importantly, where Moonless were before they disappeared. Ribbon intersected her hands and pressed them against her chest. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands together, mumbling something before leaving the park as well, catching up with the rest of his friends._

* * *

 _A huge collection of data fragments emptied itself out from a warp-hoop, all separating from each other as they soon materialized into different shapes. One of a Houndoom, a Liepard, a Fearow, a Dragalage, a Gengar, a Kingdra, a Sableye and a Hypno. After the reshaping, the data textures smooth out into actual looks, as the Mirage Mutants returned once again._

"Remind me why I ever need you all in the first place?..." A voice said in the shadows, retracting his warp-hoop.

"Simple! We distract the rest and you go for the Wizard, the leader." Ultra Violet said, cracking her neck.

"Secondly, we are you reserves...one way if you want to put it." Hypclusion said

Warper sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"Now that you guys are back, for a third time..." Warper trailed off, eyeing everyone one of them.

"Y-Yes...we know what is is to be required from us." They gulped, not wanting to get on the Hoopa's bad side.

Warper gave a hand gesture towards a rusty door and the Mirages bolted out of the abandoned labatory in no time.

"Do your worst maggots." Warper said, adding a smirk in the end of his sentence.

 _He took one more look at the room before exiting out through the same rusty door, the door closing with the help of the Hoopa's Psychic attack as soon as Warper was out the door._

* * *

 _Moonless' eyes twitched, opening a bit as he was met with bright light, forcing him to close his eyes again._

"Ugh..."

Moonless groaned, opening his eyes again, this time slowly adjusting to his surroundings. "Where am I?..."

 _He was on a hospital bed of some sort; white bed sheets, and a white blanket covered up to his torso. There was a white table to his right, with a bouquet of flowers in a transparent vase._

"Am I in Centralized Poke Hospital?" Moonless said to no one in particular.

 _He slowly rose from the bed, stretched but his back and neck felt sore._

"Ugh...it feels like I have been sleeping on stone or something like that..." Moonless complained

 _Nonetheless, he proceeded to get off the bed. Yawning a bit, his eyes fell on the door that was a couple feet away from the patient bed._

 _Moonless reached for the door and turned on the knob. He pushed the door open, but not before he took one more look of the room's surroundings._

 _Closing the door behind him, Moonless turned to his right for a second. Seeing how it was empty and it leads to a dead end, he turns to his left. Before he was able to continue walking, he was met with a Sylveon standing there._

"Oh hey Ribbon," Moonless blinked in surprise. "Didn't expect you to be there."

 _Instead of replying, Ribbon simply stood there and stared, staring at nothing from what Moonless can tell._

"Ribbon?" Moonless said, now raising an eyebrow.

 _Then out of nowhere, something red started to roll down from the left corner of the Sylveon's mouth. Looking closely and it didn't take long- Moonless widened his eyes when he realizes it was blood._

 _Without warning, Ribbon's whole body collapsed and Moonless was right next to her in seconds._

"Ribbon! Ribbon are you okay!?" Moonless shouted, shaking the Sylveon's shoulders. When no reply came, he shook again with more force. "Ribbon! Can you hear me?!" Again no reply.

 _Then Moonless caught sight of three large scratch marks on her back, along with blood seeping from the open wound._

 _Moonless turned her around and nearly had a heart attack, Ribbon's eyes were still open, her eyes completely void of life._

Shaking the bad thoughts out of his mind, Moonless shouted

"Ribbon hang in there!"

Moonless then raised himself from the floor. "I'll go get the doctor!"

 _Right as he turned around, he ran into something and almost tripped but caught himself with his hands on the wall._

"Oh man, I'm tripping..." Moonless said, getting back on balance by pushing up against the wall.

 _But this time his attention was drawn on something else; before he was even able to move an inch, he saw an unconscious and wounded Jolteon laying not far away from Ribbon. To be exact, he was in the door way of a room that was to the left of Moonless' and the Eevee would have for sure missed him if the Jolteon's hand weren't sticking out._

"Thunder!-" Moonless tried to shout out but his eyes soon fell upon the rest of the hallway.

 _It was then Moonless realizes there was blood smeared on the walls, and some of it were on his hands from touching the wall earlier._

 _Each individual spread out in the hallway; on the floor laid an unconscious Flareon, Leafeon, and Glaceon- all of them consisting of scratches, bruises and open wounds all over their body. The most disturbing part was the fact that they still had their eyes open, enough to make anyone think twice that they are unconscious._

 _Moonless felt weak in his knees and soon collapsed onto his knees. He was hoping he got the appearances wrong but something prevented him from closing his eyes. From the Sylveon to the opened lobby that the Glaceon were lying at; in order it was Ribbon, Thunder, Blade, Ember and Fiona- all his friends lying dead on the ground._

"Guys?...No...No...NO!" Moonless shouted out, tears falling down like rivers as he collapsed and bailed his eyes out on the ground.

 _His moment of grief was interrupted when he heard laughter, as he raised his head again to see a shadow from the hospital lobby._

"How nice isn't it?" A figure walked around the corner, to reveal itself as a glowing Hoopa.

 _Anger started to burn through Moonless, his grief replaced with hatred as his tears were gone in seconds._

"Warper..." Moonless spat with venom.

"Ho...Somebody's mad~" A familiar Fearow said, appearing behind of Warper. It was then Moonless noticed a couple more figures standing there in the lobby, all of which are enemies he and his friends defeated in the past.

 _Moonless ignored Phoenix's remark and wiped away every droplet of tear on his face, as he reached through his pocket and pulled out a dark-onyx ring._

"Transform." Moonless said in a emotionless tone.

 _Surprisingly when he swiped it, nothing happened as it came with a reply of_ ***REJECTED***.

"Wha-" Moonless said as he tried again and outcome the same reply. ***REJECTED***

"Why?!" Moonless shouted, looking at the ring in his hand.

"Oh~ it seemed as if your Mentguard is refusing to lend his power to you~" Warper said, as he and the other Mirage Mutants grinned devilishly.

"No...Dragareus wouldn't..." Moonless said, his eyes shaking in fear.

"Well this concludes it, your worst enemy isn't us...but the Mentguard you contain." Warper said, as his eyes turned blue, activating the attack Psychic to hold the Eevee in place.

 _Moonless struggled and thrashed against the Psychic hold but failed when its hold and grip tightened._

"Oh yeah, tell you what...Before you go to see Giratina...I'll show you something, take it as a farewell gift." Warper said

 _All Moonless can do was watch, watch in fear, as the Psychic attack kept him held down. He saw the Hoopa's height and shape changing and growing to one of a giant. Just then the artificial light shone brightly and prevented Moonless from seeing full details as the Eevee can only make out the giant Warper charged a Dark Pulse before firing it away at Moonless' direction._

 _As the beam of dark energy closed in, Moonless can only watch as his fate is chosen before his eyes._

"NOO!" Moonless screamed, jerking awake with a cold sweat. His clothes were nearly soaked in his sweat, his shirt, leather jacket, brown-colored jeans, etc.

 _He looked around frantically and saw that he was no longer in a hospital, neither the lobby or the hallway._

"It was only a dream...more like a nightmare to be exact..." Moonless sighed in relief but his thoughts were brought more to his surroundings. "Where am I?..." Moonless said to no one in particular, and was surprised that his voice echoed back at him.

 _The place was dark and hazy, an altar of some sort and a weird humming can be heard in the background, possibly some ancient sayings used for rituals. Whatever it is, it was enough to make Moonless rub the back of his head upon hearing it, cause the ancient hum also came with an ancient language, making it difficult to understand._

 _Moonless paid no mind to the noise in the background when his attention was brought to a runic circle._

 _There was or rather Moonless was standing on a giant, white runic circle. Going around the circle were the prints of eight gemstones; ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, onyx, aquamarine, amethyst and pearl. On top of those gem prints were runic pillars going to about waist level. Surprisingly on those pillars wee Moonless' rings; each and everyone one of them on a separate pillar going accordingly to the gem print._

 _The Eevee soon heard footsteps and from the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar white-cloaked figure approaching him._

"It's been a while, Moonless Night." Reshiram said

"We meet again, Reshiram." Moonless said, relieved at the sight of the mysterious figure.

 _His relief then turned to concern as he ran forward and grabbed Reshiram's shoulder._

"Where are Ribbon and the others?! Are they okay!?" Moonless asked

"Last time I checked, they are in good shape..." Rshiram said, a bit surprised at the Eevee's sudden outburst.

Moonless eased his grip on the cloaked figure's shoulders after hearing the news, but the news also raised a question.

"Last time?..." Moonless said but something clicked in his mind as he recalled the previous events of what happened; everything leading up to the point that he passed out from eating his own attacks.

"So you saved me again huh?" Moonless said and half chuckled, earning a nod from the cloaked figure.

"You have been growing stronger, quite the alarming speed..." Reshiram said, to which Moonless looked down and shook his head.

He looked up and said, "It's all due to the power of these rings I obtained from the Magic Gemstones..." forcing a smile on his face.

"The rings are only tools that allows the user to draw out power from their Mentguard..." Reshiram said, as Moonless gave him his undivided attention.

His smile then turned to a frown, as he said, "But it's still not enough to defeat Warper...

Moonless looked at the still-equipped connection spell ring and said, "I'm pretty sure you saw how I got my fur handed to me...It's not just the rings, I...I need to become stronger too!..." He said as a shadow loomed over to cover his eyes.

Reshiram hesitated, but seeing the desperation in the Eevee's eyes, he said, "If it is strength that you seek, then I know of a way..."

 _Moonless' eyes widened as he raised his head so his eyes were focused on cloaked figure, he couldn't believe what he heard. Moonless looked at Reshiram in shock, it's as if the mysterious figure knew exactly what he wanted- no NEEDED._

 _Moonless tried to comprehend what had just happened or what he just heard, like even forming words was difficult._

He tried to say something like "How?" or even "Can you tell me?" but all that came out of his mouth was "Huh?..."

Not even giving Moonless a chance to get over his shock, Reshiram said, "By using your Mentguard; your source of Magic Energy...just simply draw out its power to the very limit."

"The very...limit?" Moonless said

"In simpler terms, I can help you perform a ritual with these rings. After the ritual, you will be able to draw out your Mentguard's power to its limit." Reshiram said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Moonless said, almost in a pleading manner.

"At the expense..." Reshiram said, to which Moonless' ears perked in curiosity of the consequences. "If you cannot endure it, the powers collected during the ritual can cause your Magic Energy to tip the wrong way. Reshiram warned.

"Therefore, it will drive me to despair." Moonless finished the sentence, earning him a nod from the cloaked figure. "Even with a Mentguard?..."

"Even with a Mentguard." Reshiram added. "Do you wish to continue still?"

Moonless looked at his embracer and thought hard on the options he can choose. After giving his embracer a few glances, Moonless scoffed before directing his attention back at Reshiram.

"I do, I wish to continue."

 _After a few minutes of preparations were taking place, all done alone by Reshiram, Moonless couldn't help by wonder how his friends are doing._

*/Scene Change/* Meanwhile...

"OWWW!~" A voice echoed through the halls of a hospital, making whoever nearby or trans-passing to cover their ears.

"Almost there...just hang in there." A Blissey-morph sighed as she tried to placed the last patch of bandage on a complaining Jolteon. "Can I get some help over here?..."

 _With each Eeveelution holding down a separate limp, the Jolteon could do nothing but scream and shout, even though it was silenced when Ember pushed his head into the pillow._

"Done, now take a rest and don't restrain yourself." The Blissey said before she left the room.

 _Once the nurse left, Thunder exploded into a tantrum._

"Itai!" Thunder shouted aloud, to which a certain Glaceon-morph took a roll of bandage before wrapping it around the Jolteon's mouth, silencing his further complains.

"You are lucky Moonless isn't here, or he'll make you eat the whole roll of bandage..." Ember said, with a bit of bandage wrapped around her arms.

"Lucky me." Blade said, with a miniature bandage on the brink of his cheeks.

"Yeah...lucky you..." Fiona said with two strips of bandage wrapped around her forehead. "For me to take a hit for you..."

"Heh heh, guess I owe you one." Blade said with his tongue sticking out.

 _Ribbon was probably the only one who was clear of wounds, as she sat on a chair near the window observing the outside environment of Centralized Poke Hospital, while the rest of the gang were talking amongs themselves._

"You better be back soon..." Ribbon sighed, and couldn't help but imagine how her Eevee friend is currently holding up.

 _She was snapped out of her thoughts were she caught sight of Mirages rampaging outside of the hospital, as many civilians and hospial patients were running for their lives._

"Oh no..." Ribbon inwardly cursed.

 _Just as she was about to turn around to warn the others, a figure busted through the door and took the door's hinges off along with it. The figure revealed itself as none other than Warper the Hoopa._

"Aw~ Looks like my favorite mages are hurt..." Warper said, his whole body giving off a dark glow, strengthning when his shape and size stared to change to one of a gigantic, tall figure. The glow disappeared, with Warper in a more demonic appearance. "Need me to help you all with those bandages of yours~? A little damage shouldn't hurt with my Unbound form.". Warper added, his voice even more demonic than before as he started to charge a Dark Pulse in his hands.

"Crap." Ribbon cursed

 _A large explosion occurred; the force of the explosion shattered the windows and left a large hole in the building. The shockwave of it could even be felt from miles away, the same goes for the smoke; it could be seen miles away, spewing out from what used to be the windows of that certain part of the building._

*/Scene Change/*

"I have some bad news to deliver..." Reshiram said in a grave expression.

"What now?..." Moonless said, not wanting to hear something that may bother him while they perform the ritual.

"An explosion took place in the building of Centralized Poke Hospital..." Reshiram said

"Okay...But from what I can tell, this isn't what's concerning you?" Moonless said

"Warper seems to be back...and he brought 'reserves'." Reshiram said

"And who are these reserves?..." Moonless said, already having a feeling that he knows who they are.

"The same Mirage Mutants that you and your friends fought earlier, which brings me to my next point." Reshiram paused for a moment and then said, "Also, it seemed they are the ones behind the explosion."

At least that had proven one of Moonless' theory, but the Eevee's expression hardened and he asked, "Any casualties?..."

"No..." To which Moonless sighed in relief, his hopes didn't reach anywhere when Reshiram said, "But there are ones that are wounded, at least in critical condition. As far as I'm concerned, I'm afraid your friends are many of the ones...cause likely the Mirages are there for them."

"This is bad...I need to go help them!" Moonless said

"And then what? Get beaten again and end up like before?" Reshiram said

 _Moonless bit his lips, he didn't want to admit it but he knew even if he did go it wouldn't have made much of a difference._

"But we can't just sit and wait and let those Mirages do anything to their desire!" Moonless said

"I know...Even I didn't foresee this coming...I was expecting for them to strike a bit later, at least giving us enough time or even a headstart in this ritual...but not this soon."

"Speaking of time, how long does it actually take?" Moonless asked

"It depends...On average it would take up to three months, but I can help speed it up by draining my Magic Energy, much to my demise." Reshiram chuckled.

"So?..." Moonless trailed off, desperately waiting for the cloaked figure to finish his sentence, even though he had a bad feeling about what's about to come next.

"So normally in this case, it could be done in three days." Reshiram explained. "I was planning to do one 'month' each day...but-"

"Three days!? That's far too long!" Moonless exclaimed, almost shouting.

"I know..." Reshiram replied calmly with the grave expression returning. "I estimated it would take them at least two days or more to prepare and reform...but I didn't expect them to be back so quickly."

"What do we do now?..." Moonless asked

"..." Reshiram stayed dead silent, to which Moonless groaned in frustration.

"Damn it!" Moonless punched the ground. "If only it was three minutes...why can't it be three minutes!?"

"...Actually it can..."

"Huh?" Moonless said, his attention turning back to the cloaked figure, in time to see him take out a ring that has a time avatar on it.

"With this ring, I can speed up time; I can turn one second into one minute, one minute into one hour and so on- only at the expense of draining my energy. While it affects the user and anyone the user applies it on, it doesn't actually affect the reality time."

"So you can..." Moonless said, with his hopes up.

"Yes...I will be able to speed up the ritual, making time in this altar past in months by the minutes. So while you experienced the passage of three months, reality it was still only be three minutes." Reshiram said. "That is if I can handle how much is being drained from me."

"What do you mean?..." Moonless asked

"As I mentioned earlier, the part where I said at the expense of draining my energy?" Reshiram said earning a nod of 'Ah huh.' from the Eevee. "The longer and more time being sped up, the more energy is being drained from me. Therefore, I will use more energy if I were to speed up time by the months rather than by days or hours- you get the point."

 _Moonless nodded._

"Normally I wouldn't restrain myself so much, but I can make an exception this time." Reshiram said. "For the sake of the Chosen One, also known as the 'Final Hope'."

Moonless couldn't help but grin. "Appreciate it."

 _Reshiram equips the ring and swipes it across his embracer, giving off a_ ***TIME, SPEED UP NOW***

"Now let's get this over with. Don't get devoured by your protector." Reshiram joked.

Moonless scoffed, "Yeah right, tell that to him." He fist bumped his chest and said, "Don't let me swallow you."

 _For the first time in ages, Reshiram gave a light smile before his deadpan expression returned._

 _While the humming in the background could still be heard, the cloaked figure soon joined in with one of his own- the ancient and mysterious theme playing in sync._

 _The runic circle raised to about waist level, the same level the runic pillars were at, before beams of light shot from every ring and directly at Moonless._

 _As the beam of light continued to shoot into Moonless, the Eevee soon grit his teeth, as the lights pouring into him are giving him a rainbow glow. Not only the rainbow glow, a faint image of Dragareus could be seen as the light continued to blast away at the Eevee._

 _It soon became unbearable as Moonless failed to suppress the pain and screamed,_

"Arghh- AAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _Ultra Violet coats herself in dark energy with the Dark Pulse she charged, performing an Aerial Ace afterwards. Now with the mixed Aerial Pulse, she flew and slams right into Ribbon, soon knocking the last standing Mage out of her primal form, despite it not being an effective attack._

 _Ribbon crumbled and crashed against a wall, coughing up blood in the process. She looked around at her other fallen allies, all covered in scratches and bruises. They were still being beat down by separate Mirages, all of which are laughing in the process while the other mages were enduring the painful process._

"Not so tough now that you have been softened up have you?" Ultra Violet said smugly, as Ribbon spat her blood filled saliva at her face. "You little!-" The Liepard lifted her hand and was about to deal one more blow until certain Hoopa stopped her.

"Now now, let's not be reckless and take time into making this as painful as possible~" Warper said, before turning his head to face the rest of the group.

"Who shall we start with first? Ah- how about that Glaceon?" Warper grinned, pointing towards a beat-up Fiona.

 _Ribbon and along with the other mages tensed up, but out of all of them, Blade's eyes were the size of saucers._

"Allow me to do the honors~" Swift Brine volunteered, cracking his knuckles before picking up the Glaceon by her shirt collar.

"How should I torment you? Let's see..." Swift Brine said as he puts on a metaphoric thinking cap before an imaginary light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Ohh I know, let'start with the most effective attack, I'm gonna break every fiber of your body!"

 _As Fiona struggled against the Kingdra's hold, a gray light starts to charge in Swift Brine's free hand, to which Fiona and the other's eyes widened at sight of the attack._

"F-Flash Cannon?..." Fiona choked out.

"Yes~ Now despair on your choice for messing with me!" Swift Brine laughed maniacally as he placed it right in front of the Glaceon's face.

 _The others tried to reach forward to help but was pinned down by the other Mirages, except for one._

"NOO!" Blade yelled out, breaking free of Shadow Swipes hold by banging his head against the Sableye's nose.

 _As soon as the Leafeon was out of the Sableye's hold, he ran forward and tackled Fiona away, resulting with him taking the hit for her._

 _Everyone's eyes widened as the attack pierced through the Leafeon's shoulder, sending him flying backwards and into the cement._

"Oh man...If you really wanted to go first, all you had to do was ask." Swift Brine said, shrugging it off.

"BLADE!" Fiona called out and she was by his side in seconds. "W-Why?..." The Glaceon said with tears forming, to which the Leafeon chuckled and raised a hand to wipe the falling tears away.

"H-Heh...Guess we're even now..." Blade said, before his eyes closed slightly and his body fell limp.

"B-Blade?..." Fiona shook the Leafeon but to no avail. "H-Hey...it's not the time to sleep now...Blade...BLADE!" Fiona called out, crying into the Leafeon's chest as the others mages couldn't help but shed tears of their own.

 _Suddenly a bright yellow beam appeared from the sky and slowly shone down directly at Blade, not just Blade but the other mages as well._

 _The Mirages watched in astonishment to the bright light but they failed to notice that the light is actually healing the mages._

 _After a few seconds, the light disappeared and all the wounds, scratches and bruises on the mages were gone._

 _With enough power, the mages knocked each and every one of the Mutants off of them, as they stumbled back with wide eyes._

 _The Mirages were in shock, especially at the fact that the mages were back to their feet in no time despite they were dying from pain a while ago._

Blade's eyes twitched for a moment before they opened. "H-Huh?..." His hands immediately reached for the part of his shoulder that received the blow. "The wound is...gone?"

"BLADE!" Fiona said, crying tears of happiness and joy into the chest of a suprised but also happy Leafeon.

"Yeah yeah, I'm alive, happy?" Blade said, to which Fiona instinctively kissed the Leafeon's cheek, to which the Leafeon widened his eyes.

 _Seeing what she had just done, she yelped and turned away, blushing furiously. Blade was also blushing but not as much when he rubbed the place where she kissed._

 _The happy moment was interrupt by the figure standing before them._

"Go get a room." Swift Brine rolled his eyes, as he charged up another Flash Cannon. "IN HELL!"

 _Fiona instinctively threw her arms in front of her to shield herself but she was also surprised when Blade wrapped both his hands around the her, in a protective manner._

 _A sudden force crashing behind everyone's back, created a shock wave of wind that made them stop what they were doing and turn towards the direction of the sudden force._

 ***BGM(Background Music): Bleach - Chokkaku* **

Note: Before anyone asks me if this is actually playing in the background, no it isn't. But rather, I put it here since I thought it would be nice for you to listen while reading. You should listen to this while you continue to read this part until the message where it says **'Song Ends'** , it's not mandatory but I just recommend it. Once again, for entertainment purposes only. ;)

 _From what the group can tell, there was a Eevee-morph standing, more specifically, standing ontop a crater that was not there before._

 _Now normally they wouldn't have asked, cause the teal eyes are more than a dead give away. However, seeing the height difference and longer hair, covering almost both the Eevee's eyes, it raised suspicions for both parties as they couldn't help but ask._

"Moonless/Wizard?" The mages and Mirages said in unison.

To Ribbon and the others.

"I-Is that really Moonless?..." Thunder said

"It can't be a mistake, I know for a fact because of those eyes but..." Blade trailed off.

"Is it just me or is his hair longer?...' Ember asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, and doesn't it look like he's a bit taller as well?..." Fiona said

 _Ribbon tried to say something but was unable to say anything cause whatever was on her mind got choked in her throat._

Back to the Eevee.

 _Instead of replying, the Eevee turned its head and body towards a certain direction before closing itss eyes. After a few moments, the Eevee opened its eyes and smiled._

 **(Song *Chokkaku* Ends Here)**

"That's good, looks like Solaire and the others are safe..." The Eevee said aloud, which was way more than enough to confirm the mages' suspicions- besides the masculine voice that is.

To further support that, the Eevee turned towards the group and said all of his friends name aloud. "Ribbon, Ember, Fiona, Thunder and Blade..." His voice was calm yet it couldn't be mistaken for any other Eevee.

 _While the mages are more than certain, the Mirages would say otherwise._

"Are you really Wizard?" Warper said, breaking the sudden silence as the Hoopa's gaze met the Eevee's.

"What do you mean?" Moonless said in a deadpan expression.

"I mean, it was took a while to recognized with the bit change in appearance." Warper said. "But we thought you would have ran away."

Moonless blankly stared at Warper, to which the Hoopa scoffed.

"Then again, it's not like you had much options...Well now that you are back, we now have one more to add to the 'Pain List', isn't that right fellas?" The Hoopa turned his head towards the other Mirages, whom cracked their knuckles and smiled evilly at the Flareon. Moonless wasn't fazed one bit as he continued his emotionless stare at the Mirages.

 _Moonless payed no attention to them and fitted a fire avatar ruby ring in his left hand._

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE*** _Instead of the usual normal transformation, this time if left a shock wave of wind, surprising most of the mages and Mirages but not Warper._

"Well I can, after all I'm the Final Hope. I'm about to turn that 'Pain List' into 'Painless' for you. How come? Well, it would be painless...after your death." Moonless said, raising his left hand to look at the ring.

"Ohh, talking big now are we? Well don't get ahead of yourselves." Warper said. "Especially when there are nine of us here."

"Well he isn't alone you know." Ember interrupted, landing next to Moonless. By now, all of the mages have regrouped together.

"Actually, I want you all to stay here..." Moonless said to a volume where only his friends could hear him.

"Wait...What?" Blade said

"I didn't heal you all to the point to where you can fully fight, I only healed you to an extend where you can defend yourselves." Moonless said

 _It was then realization started to set in for Ribbon and the others, the bright light was Moonless' Leafeon form ability; Luminous Remedy!_

"So I'll prefer if you all stay out of this...stay here and don't move. It will be over before you know it." Moonless said with his back turned to them.

"B-But you'll need-" Ribbon tried to argue but Moonless turned around and stared at right her.

The first emotion Moonless showed since they reunited, he smiled and said, "Do you believe in me? Rather, do you all believe in me?"

 _Everyone seemed to tense up on that question._

"Tt's not like we don't believe you but, it just doesn't feel right..." Ember said

"How come?" Moonless tilted his head in curiousity.

"It always feels like, you are the one risking your life for us...It just doesn't feel right if we don't help. We haven't done enough..." Ribbon said

Moonless placed a hand on her shoulders and said, "Trust me, you all have done well. You all have escorted the civilians and patients out and away from the hospital. You all have bought me enough time just so I can get here on time to finish the battle. That's way more than enough in my books."

Everyone was a bit confused at the 'bought enough time' part but payed no mind to it when reassured them by Moonless saying, "The last thing I need is for you all to die in a battle."

It took about a minute but then Moonless returned the smile and said, "I do, I do and will always believe in you Moonless."

"So do I, senpai!" Fiona said cheerfully

"Ah huh." Ember nodded

"Yeah." Blade fist pumped

"Show em who's boss!" Thunder gave a thumbs up

Moonless nodded, soon returning to his deadpan expression. "Remember, stay here and don't move."

 _They did as they were told and Moonless soon walked out towards the Mirages, all grouped together to see the approaching Flareon._

"What is this? I don't think it is wise for you to be out in the battle field all alone." Warper said

Moonless stared with an emotionless expression, so Warper tried to pry something out of the Flareon.

"Care to explain why?" Warper said, but rolled his eyes at Moonless' continuous emotionless stare.

"Very well," Warper gave a hand gesture. "Go fellas, torture him to your desire."

"Now now now, I think it would be unfair if it was all against one...How about two against one?" Dusk Fang said. "Time for partner work."

"Okay, I'll go with you." Ultra Violet said

 _After a couple of good lucks and nods from the other Mirages, Dusk Fang and Ultra Violet walked out to greet the emotionless and patient Flareon._

"What a surprise isn't it? I'm back again! I came back for a third time just to defeat you!" Dusk Fang said

"..." Moonless can only stare on and some reason, it just started to piss Dusk Fang off.

"What's the matter? Too scared that you can even form words? I guess anyone would be after a reival for the third time." Ultra Violet said

"...Did anyone ever say that Mutants talk a lot?..." Moonless finally said.

"Tsk...Fine by me, less talking...more time for torturing!" Dusk Fang said a lunged at Moonless, Ultra Violet doing the same from another direction.

 _Twice, Moonless side stepped at the last moment, yet he easily got out of the Houndoom and the Liepard's range._

"Grr...!" Dusk Fang growled as he landed behind Moonless, turned around and repeated the same process again. He roared and leaped at the Flareon once again, this time from behind.

 _Moonless turned his body to the left a bit and looked right into Dusk Fang's eyes, glaring right into his soul._

"You never learn do you?," Moonless paused his sentence and slammed his left arm right into the Houndoom's stomach, the blow enough to tear his body in half.

Moonless now turns slightly to his right, glaring at the shaking Liepard before delivering a round house kick right into Ultra Violet's stomach. The Liepard shared the same fate as its partner, the kick had torn her right in half. He added by saying, "Stop talking so much."

 _Top it all off, the attacks didn't even do any knock back; instead the torn bodies of the Mirages then completely vaporized into data fragments- the only things left of the Houndoom and Liepard after that one blow._

 _Everyone's eyes widened at the sight, both parties were staring in shock, mostly the Mutants since the mages were staring in amazement._

"Maybe that will teach you..." Moonless said aloud before returning back to his emotionless stare.

"Well, what a coincidence." Warper said, being the first one to snap out of his shock. "Looks like miracles can happen from time to time. Being able to do enough damage to turn them back into raw data."

 _Moonless raised an eyebrow a bit yet his expressionless gaze never left his face._

"I guess this means to go all out." Shadow Swipes said, unsheathing his Shadow Claws. "Let's go everyone."

"Right." The Mirages nodded

 _Except for Warper, the remaining Mirages were now surrounding Moonless. They all circled around him to try and throw off his focus._

 _Moonless stood his guard, the only thing moving were his eyes on the enemies he can see. Once in a while, he will tilt his head a little bit so he will be able to catch a glimpse even from the corner of his eyes._

 _Venom Claw and Shadow Swipes were the first ones to make the action, throwing themselves at Moonless before the others followed suit._

 _As Shadow Swipes were about to slash Moonless, the calm Flareon grabbed the Sableye by the wrist and twisted it. As Shadow Swipes yelled out in pain, Moonless followed up by grabbing the Sableye's wrist with both hands before throwing him against a charging Dragalge. The collision of throwing Shadow Swipes against Venom Claw was enough to stop the Dragalge in his movements, as Moonless delivered a bonus Double Kick to knock the two away._

 _This gave Moonless more room, since he was able to follow up by ducking an overhead-swing of a long sword before side-chopping Swift Brine's head off, as the Kingdra's body became data textured before exploding into data fragments._

 _The other Mirages stared in shock again, as they were now afraid to use any previous plans they had in mind and were now recklessly throwing themselves at Moonless._

 _Phoenix charged recklessly, whole body covered in flames and his long sword in hand, easily defeated when Moonless side-stepped before performing a low sweep with his legs. The technique knocked the Fearow off his knees, before the Flareon delivered a Fire Punch right into the Fearow's gut, incinerating Phoenix's body before he exploded into data fragments._

 _The remaining four charged at the same time, rather than going one by one and getting picked off. From the Flareon's left and right came a Dragalge and a Sableye._

 _Moonless elbowed Shadow Swipes right in the jaw, knocking the Sableye backwards. This tactical movement gave just enough time for the Flareon to stumble a Dragalge that was approaching from his left; sending his knee right into Venom Claw's gut. He followed up by elbow slamming the Dragalge's temple, knocking Venom Claw's head off before refocusing his attention on another enemy, tearing an sneaky Sableye apart with a swing of his right arm. The Mirage Sableye and Dragalge's bodies quickly broke into data, experiencing the same fate as the other Mirage datas._

 _Moonless took a second to compose himself, but that was short lived when a Dark Pulse and Psybeam flew directly at him, to which he repelled off by discharging two Flamethrowers from both hands._

 _Soon after the attacks were repelled, Moonless saw there were multiple copies of a Gengar and Hypno around the battle field, all of which are surrounding and circling him. As Moonless moves his eyes back and forth at the rotating copies of Gengars and Hypnos, while also keeping his guard up when they started to charge up Dark Pulse/Psybeams simultaneously._

"Double Team eh?" Moonless mumbled, before closing his eyes.

 _While there was an absurd amount of copies, by closing his eyes, Moonless can sense the actual ones hiding behind all the many copies._

"I see that's how you want to play." Moonless said, reopening his eyes.

 _He raised both his hands in the air, at the same time, fire starts to charge up in both his hands. Once charged to a moderate size, Moonless merged them both together into one before taking it in one hand and slamming it directly underneath him._

 _The giant fire ball disappeared into the ground, before the ground starts to shake violently._

"Wh-What's going on?" Night Shade said, along with his copies looking around frantically. The same goes for Hypclusion and his Hypno copies.

 _Cracks suddenly formed underneath the ground that the real Hypno and Gengar were standing at, before a fiery blast erupted from the ground and sent the two Mirages flying into the sky, with the copies of the two Mirages fading away._

 _Moonless' body starts to coat with fire before the flame turns blue. Doing a backflip, Moonless dashed forward at the falling Gengar and Hypno, full force crashing into one of them before going after the next. Either way, the collison of the Flare Blitz torn them to bits yet Moonless sustained recoil damage._

 _Moonless dusted himself off before sending a glare towards the Mirage Hoopa, who was staring in shock with his mouth slightly open. Warper was also quivering a bit but played it cool when Moonless' glance were focused at him._

"Quite the lucky day you have today, being able to take all 8 of them at once with little to no damage." Warper said

"...Is that suppose to be a compliment or insult?..." Moonless said

"Either way you want to put it." Warper said, pulling out his long sword that he stabbed into the ground. "Let the real fun begin."

 _Moonless only stared as he fitted a connection spell ring in his right hand, before swiping it to summon a connection spell void._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE*** _Came the voice command as Moonless reached through to grab his personal weapon. His GunXword currently in the form of a sword._

 _Warper swiped his sword, Moonless doing the same before they ran at each other and clashed weapons. The collision kicked up a shock wave of energy that dispersed into wind._

 _They kept on clashing their weapons together, either parrying each others attack or one going offense and the other going defense, it was only an endless drawing of sword collisions._

"Man isn't it annoying..." Warper said, shifting back into his Confined form. "That I can never land a hit?"

 _Moonless went for a a low slash, to which the Hoopa jumped through a warp-hoop to avoid the attack. The warp-hoop disappeared as Moonless stood up, moments later feeling pain behind him as he gets slashed from behind. By the time Moonless turned around, the Flareon was sent flying by a low swipe of Warper's leg followed by a kick. Moonless was able to maneuver his way midair and he landed on his legs, somewhat falling to his knees upon landing._

"What's wrong? Where was that 'cool' play of yours from earlier?" Warper mocked, returning back into his Unbound form. "Of course, you haven't seen anything yet...At least not in this form!" Warper's eyes suddenly turned yellow but instead of one warp-hoop appearing, eight of them did.

 _Like the video clip that Moonless saw, data bits started to leave the warp-hoops and bunch up, collecting together and taking shape. Soon, the data textured became smooth features, with eight of them resembling the same Mirages that Moonless took out earlier._

"We're back! For a fourth time!" The Mirage Mutants cheered, to which Moonless faced palmed.

"Can I get one day without seeing the abuse of revival powers?..." Moonless mumbled

"What do you think? At long as I'm in this form, this Mirage copies can be remade again and again!" Warper said. "Like I have mentioned earlier, you haven't seen anything yet...Until now."

"Neither have you...Until now," Moonless smirked and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Allow me to show you...Dragareus' power."

 _Moonless rose his right hand but before Moonless was able to swipe it, Warper charged up and slashed his sword vertically, forcing Moonless to side-step away from his sword._

 _As Warper swung again, this time horizontally, Moonless got behind the Hoopa and locked his right arm. With Moonless' free right hand, he swiped it and came the voice_ _command of_ ***CONNECTION PLEASE*** _once again._

 _It didn't take long for Warper to get out of Moonless' hold, getting a bonus hit on Moonless by slashing the Flareon's right torso. Moonless flip spun to dodge a low swipe and kicked the Hoopa across the jaw, adding another kick to Warper's abdomen that sent him rolling away._

 _Now that Warper was further away, Moonless projected a spell void to his left before reaching through it with his left hand. While he was doing it, Moonless recalls the events of what happened earlier._

*/Flash Back.../* Moonless' POV

The energy being shot through me from these rings are absurd, it feels as if it's killing me from the inside out. Either way, it burns like hell!

While the ritual continues, an image flashed through my mind. In it, there were 8 Dragareus surrounding me, blocking any possible routes if I try to escape. Not only that, each Dragareus resembles a different color with a different plate surrounding them.

Now I know what I was feeling the pain, Dragareus is using his attack Judgement in 8 different Types but shot directly at me. For one moment, I feel a flaming hot Judgement incinerating me, then the other I feel a cold and wet Judgement drowning me, and vice versa.

*'So this is what Reshiram meant by being drived into despair if I can't endure it? Yeah right, this couldn't possibly come close to even making me fall to my knees!'* I thought to myself, smirking in the process.

*'Don't hold back Dragareus, give me you best shot!'* I thought, as the 8 Dragareus then fired their Judgement attack in unison, all of which colliding against me as I stood there and took the hit head on.

Once I'm out of the image, I stood still and continued to absorb the energy that pour into me. The second it stopped I took a stand and yelled out. "HAHH!" As the rainbow energy that was kept in my body suddenly got extracted towards the center runic pillar.

The glow disappeared from my body as I now have my hands on my thighs as I panted.

Moments later, I looked up in time to see the dispersing of the glow and energy, replaced by an arm-mounting attachment of some sort. On the front was a Dragareus figure made out of prism and on the back was, rather more complicated. There was an arrow pointing up and a round clock that was separated into eight different colors, with red being on top and that's where the arrow is currently pointing at. There was also a flip switch on the very end of the arm-attachment, likely used for activating it. Looking closely, the thing seems to be built for right hand-mounting only.

"Wha- What is that?" Moonless panted while looking at a device, suspended on top of a pillar in the middle of the giant runic circle.

"This device is a manifestation of your Magic Energy- created from the raw energy gathered from your rings. With it, you powers will be able to evolve even further, tapping into the next stage of your powers."

"So what does it do?..." Moonless asked, but he was interrupted by a voice in his head.

*[By using this device-]*

"Dra-" Moonless paused and decided to formulate his sentences through his mind.

*'Dragareus was that you?'*

*[Yes it is, and was it necessary to interrupt?]*

*'To make sure okay? Sometimes I can't even tell if I were talking to my father, mother or you...'*

Moonless could have sworn he felt the Alpha Pokemon's son scoff but he shrugged it off.

*[By using this device, you will be able to harness my powers through not just your body but through temporarily clones. The setback for using this is the unability to change forms, but your clones will likely have you covered for that matter.]*

*'Huh...'*

"Excuse me, earth to Moonless Night?" Reshiram said with his arms crossed, looking rather annoyed when Moonless snaps out of his trance.

"Oh er...nothing...I was just talking to myself."

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

 _Not wanting to waste anymore time in his flash back, Moonless reached through and grabbed an arm-mounting attachment. After retracting it, Moonless did a spin before slipping his hand through the empty space in the attachment._

 ***EEVEELUTION RINGER*** _Came a voice command the second Moonless' hand went through it, along with the prism glowing red in color._

Seeing the options that the attachment have, he grinned and said, "This could be interesting." applying a couple of adjustments on the device.

 _Moonless then held his right hand out, turning the clock counterclockwise 360 degrees, ending up back at the red section of the clock. Upon reaching the red section of the clock, a voice command said_ ***RANDOM FIRST HALF***

"It's...Show Time!"

 _Moonless pressed the flip switch, with the press came the reply of_ ***START***

 _The clock on the back starts ticking as well as the arrow turning clockwise, extremely fast. While the arrow continues to spin away, Moonless pulled his sword out of the ground and ran forward at his enemies._

 _Moonless clashed his sword against Dusk Fang's incoming ax before side parrying a long sword from Ultra Violet. While Moonless keeps hold of his sword with his right, he presses the flip switch again with his free hand, the Dragareus prism glowing blue in comparison to the blue section the arrow landed on. It was followed up by a voice command of_ ***AQUA, SUMMON***

 _Moonless pushes Ultra Violet away in time to block a dual Shadow Claw from Shadow Swipes but that didn't mean he was safe from a Fearow, one was about to swing his long sword vertically._

 _Suddenly, a liquid-blue transformium void appears and a Vaporeon-morph materializes from it, whom swung its sword horizontally to block Phoenix's long sword. Looking closely, the Vaporeon looks completely identical to Moonless! Blue eyes, same height, same build, with the only difference in their forms._

"Whaaattt?!" Thunder said

"Two Moonless'?!" Ribbon exclaimed, with everyone elses' jaws dropping.

 _The Mirages were a little bit surprised but not nearly enough._

"Now I don't know what Magic or spell this is, but two of you aren't nearly enough for all of us!" Warper mocked

Moonless smirked as his Vaporeon clone covers him from a Houndoom. "Are you sure there are only two?!"

 _Moonless pressed the flip switch again, this time the prism glowed yellow in comparison to the arrow landing in a yellow section, giving a voice of_ ***THUNDER, SUMMON***

 _Unknowingly to the the Mutants, a static elec-yellow transformium appeared in the air._

 _Right as the Mirages were about to charge forward, a Jolteon clone of Moonless materialized from the void and he fired a volley of bullets at the Mirages as he was falling._

 _The unexpected attacks stumbled a lot of the Mirages, along with the 25% chance of paralysis kicking in on some of them. The Moonless' Jolteon clone landed to his right, soon getting onto his feet._

Surprise started to really kick in, as Warper exclaimed, "Three?!"

 _While Moonless and his Vaporeon clone fought close combat, the Jolteon clone took the battle from more of a mid-range combat; taking care of enemies attempting to sneak attack or deal unexpected attacks._

 _Things were going good for the Moonless, despite being outnumbered, he and his two clones were putting their enemies on the run, the Jolteon clone shooting down a Liepard and Fearow that attempted to get the advantage with Aerial Ace while Moonless and his Vaporeon clone kept switching their targets back and forth, creating somewhat of a mix confusion for the enemy._

"Oh yeah, how about one more?" Moonless said, hitting the flip switch again, this time the prism glowed aquamarine in color and the arrow landed on a aquamarine section. ***FROST, SUMMON***

"What?!" Warper said before shooting a Dark Pulse attack, the other Mirage Mutants using separate attacks as well.

 _Suddenly, an icy, crystal wall appeared from the ground, blocking all the attacks from reaching anywhere. The ice wall shattered into water droplets, to reveal Moonless' Glaceon clone that has a Crystallize ability ring equipped._

"I'm here too." The Glaceon clone said, his voice completely identical to Moonless.

"Grr..." Warper crunched his teeth before he fired another Dark Pulse, to which Moonless and his clones easily avoided by side stepping.

"Let's bring in the rest." Moonless said, stopping the clock for a moment, made a full counterclockwise turn again before pressing the flip switch. ***MANUAL SECOND HALF* *START***

 _Moonless and his three clones fought against the enemy, rather easily cause having clones is the same as having the same mind as well. Just thinking the same thing really makes their cooperation and battle tactics twice as good._

 _Instead of spinning like before, this time the arrow moved at a more moderate speed. Moonless pressed the flip switch the second the arrow reached the green section, the prism giving off a green glow as well as a voice command of_ ***LEAF, SUMMON*** _The arrow actually passed by the blue and yellow section but Moonless payed no mind to it cause there was already a Vaporeon and Jolteon clone; since he can't summon the same clone more than once._

 _He waited for the green section, to which a grass-green transformium void appeared before a Leafeon clone appeared, saving a Vaporeon clone from harm as he slashed a sneaky Kingdra in the back. The Vaporeon clone looked towards the Leafeon clone and nodded in appreciation, the Leafeon clone nodding in a 'Got your back' manner._

 _With more of Moonless' clones on the battle field, it was nearly impossible for the Mirages to even come close, since they were constantly outmaneuvering the Mutants._

 _The arrow once again passed through the aquamarine section, Moonless soon pressing the flip switch again when it reached a dark section._ ***NIGHT, SUMMON***

 _The Mirages decided on a new plan, to attack all at once in hope of overpowering them. Of course, they had to take reconsideration when four of them were being struck down by beams of turquoise light. Moonless and his clones turned towards the shiny Umbreon clone to see him raise his right hand that has a Requiem Stream ring equipped._

 ***PSYCHO, SUMMON*** _The next section on the clock, a light-purple one right after the dark section._

 _An Espeon clone appeared from a psychic-light purple transformium void, using Psychic to lift Moonless and a Jolteon clone up in the air to avoid getting tackled by four Mirages._

 _Moving them to a more safer distance, the Espeon clone then releases his Psychic hold as Moonless and the Jolteon clone gave a thumbs up towards the Espeon clone._

"Just one more couldn't hurt." Moonless said, as the arrow reaches the final, pink section before he pressed it.

 ***GLEAM, SUMMON***

 _The Mirages had basically given up on all plans possibly coming to their minds as there last resort was to attack with their strongest. A couple of them were Fire, Steel and Fighting type moves, making the Crystallize ability ring not very effective in this case._

 _The Sylveon clone grabbed everyone's attention when he fitted his Aura ability ring. It took a few seconds before everyone's eyes lit up._

 ***ABILITY AURA GO***

 ***ABILITY CRYSTALIZE GO***

 _The Mirages unleashed their attacks as a hazy aura kicked up, surrounding Moonless and the other clones before an ice wall appeared in front of them._

 _The ice wall blocked all the attacks like it was nothing except for the Fighting, Fire and Steel Type moves. While the wall easily blocked the other attacks, the remaining attacks were creating cracks in the wall. Now normally it would have shattered but thanks to the influence of the 'Aura', the ice wall is also taking two times less damage from the super effective attacks._

 _Once the wall shattered into water droplets, the arrow on Moonless' clock reached the red section again once before stopping completely._

 _It followed up by giving a voice command of_ ***IT'S TIME, EEVEELUTION BARRAGE*** _along with the prism glowing each and individual color in order from red to pink._

 _Moonless looks at the prism before realizing what's going on. He looked at the clones in time to see smirks plastered on their faces. Smirking himself, he got into a battle stance before instinctively charging forward, his clones doing the same._

 _The Mirages nearly froze up at the sight of the army of Eeveelutions. Nonetheless, the Mirages fought back but it was difficult since the Eeveelutions were landing combo after combo of hits. For example when one clone lands a hit, that Mirage will likely lose his/her guard, giving a perfect opportunity for Moonless or any of his other clones to land a hit from behind._

 _Moonless and his clones' battle coordination had lead to the Mirages to separate from one another, making it easy pickings for the Eeveelutions._

 _It wasn't long until the Mirages were grouped together once again, only but now they have been drastically beat, weakened to the point where they can't fight back. Now normally Moonless and his clones could have just easily one shotted the Mirages, but that doesn't necessarily mean he couldn't have fun as well._

 _Even Warper's warp-hoop tactics were failing; every time he jumps into a hoop and reappears from behind to land a sneak attack, Moonless or his clones had it cover. For every hit he attempted was blocked, and instead of delivering the blows, he was given the blows by Moonless and the clones._

 _Now the Mirages were literally lying on the ground, all beaten up to the point where they can barely stand up._

 _Moonless lifted his sword in the air, and so did the rest of his clones as their swords stayed crossed for a moment. They then lowered it, still crossed and activated the sigil on the sword. Moonless and the clones alike even said their usual line for the final strike._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE/WATER/ELECTRIC/GRASS/ICE/DARK/PSYCHIC/FAIRY***

"Finale Time!" Moonless and his clones said simultaneously, each lifting up their energy coated swords.

Each individual sent one separate strike before saying, "Unison Strike!"

 _Eight separate crescent-strikes merged and collided against the Mirages tearing them all in half and into data fragments followed up by a multi-color explosion, a rainbow one to be more exact. There were no more Mirages seen on the field after the explosion, none except for one- a beat-up Hoopa that was laying on the ground._

"I-I will not be defeated by you!" Warper said, changing back into his Unbound form.

"This ends here." Moonless said, he and his clones charging up for another wave of energy before swinging it.

 _This time, Warper took the full hit, his eyes wide open when the attack made contact._

"ARGHH!" Warper screamed out before his body gets engulfed in a rainbow explosion.

"Phew..." Moonless and the clones said simultaneously, the clones soon disappearing from different transformium voids.

POV Change(Moonless)

"It's over..." I said as I reverted back into my Eevee form.

My eyes fell upon on the destruction the battle caused. I grit my teeth in frustration. Those damn Mutants. My frustration was gone when I heard the calling of my name.

"Moonless!" Ribbon called out

I smiled and waved, "Hey guys."

Ribbon ran forward with the rest of the group not far behind, with the Sylveon being in the lead.

I chuckled and took a step forward, suddenly my legs gave out and my whole body collapsed.

I feel light-headed; my eyes struggled to keep open.

Once a while they opened to reveal a Sylveon with worry in her eyes, she kept yelling at me, as if to keep me awake but some reason I couldn't hear what she was saying, it seemed as if I lost my hearing.

Even still, I have a pretty good feeling that Ribbon was calling out my name, cause she was also shaking me to keep me awake.

Whatever it was, the last thing I saw or remembered was Ribbon's eyes widening in shock, calling out to me desperately before my world faded into darkness.

* * *

 **So how was the ending? Good? Bad? Hold up!...Leave it in the reviews! Okay? Good...Onto the Intermission!**

 **This intermission is basically a crossover to a story named Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infamy, since the author Jaegothis accepted my OC in his story and I decided to make a one-shot crossover. Now it won't affect the actual story or timeline for any matter but the timeline of this one-shot starts off from...uh...here? This chapter?...This is so awkward o_0**

 **Anyways, I have gotten permission from Jaegothis, really nice guy, you guys should go check him out and show some love for his stories as well! He makes really funny stories as PMD: Gates to Infamy is for sure one of them. :)**

 **And if you come across this Jay, once again, thank you so much for giving me permission. Now I just hope I can make it quite interesting. There will still be humor in it but I'll also spice it up a bit. ;)**

 **That's about it! Hoped you enjoy this chapter! Like always, leave a review, any feedback would be appreciated. :)**

 **And I'm a bit worn and tired to do my usual farewell...soo...*Yawn* I'm out!**

 **...**

 **Also, I accidentally re-posted chapter 16 for 18. RIP me. xP**

 **So thank you 'Guest' for pointing that out. :D**


	19. A 'Rude' Awakening

**Well, look at what we have here! Another chapter! A rather short one, if I do say so myself...There's a good reason actually. This chapter, believe it or not, was meant for season two of 'The Wizard'; which meant last chapter was supposedly the final chapter for season one. Then I thought about it and decided against that decision, since it wouldn't make much sense to end a season with our protagonist passing out, at least not much to me. Therefore, what better to do than to start off a 'new' season with a brief short chapter? Also, Happy Chinese New Year everyone! :D**

 **Awesome Reviewers:**

 **Jaegothis:**

Well, I know that's coming after this. AND I'M HYPEEEEED!

Good. Interesting villain is better than normal lame villain. I think *maybe* a Fearow with the berry that halves electric attacks. Depends on the mon attacking, though.

Infinity Blade is an awesome game where you try to topple this evil/awesome guy that can't die with your weapons. :p

ONTO THE STORY. Reshiram's here. And just as super duper amazingly cool as I expected. THE PLOT THICKENS! Let's hope that Dragareus doesn't actually reject him.  
*munches on popcorn*  
Nevermind. It seems like he actually... well.

You know what I am envisioning when Moonless creates the clones? Dance Dance Revolution. Probably because of the title. :I

TILL NEXT TIME!

Oh, and I'll try to get a chapter of PMD out soon to advertise the crossover.

Response:

Yeah no need to comment much about it since its out and on my profile. :p

I guess a Wacan Berry might help, but I doubt held items will be that convenient in this story, I might use them but probably rarely.

Infinity Blade huh? Well, I have heard of it and seen some friends play it but I'm not much of a guy that spends a lot of time on my phone or tablet.

Glad you liked Reshiram, since even a superior like him should have some actions, don't you agree? As for Dragareus, meh anytime.

Definitely I see where you are coming from, although the name is more for show. As for the clones? ***EEVEELUTION RINGER* *START*** xD

And for your PMD, thanks for the advertisement! :D

 **Guest:**

Another great chapter for this amazing story.

No problem on letting you know.

Response:

Glad you are enjoying it, at least now I know I'm doing the right thing in keeping my lovely readers entertained.

Like mentioned at the end of last chapter, appreciate it. At least I know I got awesome peps like you that got my back. ;)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A 'Rude' Awakening

*/In a unknown Alter.../*

 _A white-cloaked figure was laying on the ground, passed out as a bit of snoring could be heard. Moments later, the figure stirred, as if it was waking up._

The figure groaned before opening its eyes, revealing them to be bright blue. "Using that Time Ring sure drains a lot out of you..." Reshiram said, brushing off his whole body and stretching his sore muscles.

Reshiram's blue eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no...I forgot to warn him..."

 _The cloaked figure quickly fitted on a ring. He quickly swipe it, before reaching through to grab something._

"Where's the X Speed?...Ah there it is!" Reshiram said before pulling out the object in hand, but turned out it was a glowing calendar instead.

"Auto Calendar?..." Reshiram mumbled, taking a look before tossing it away.

 _Reshiram was about to swipe it again before his eyes widened once again._

The cloaked figure knelt down to pick the calendar back up, drawing it near his face to inspect the date but started to blush a shade of red. "Oh...Guess that won't be necessary then..."

The cloaked figure then disposed the calendar, using his Magic Energy to remove it before coughing to himself, the blush of embarrassment on his getting redder. "I cannot believe it has been so long..."

* * *

 _A Sylveon-morph was currently asleep but in a rather uncomfortable position. She had her head rested on the bed but she was sitting in a chair. In the bed laid a peacefully sleeping Eevee-morph._

Ribbon's eyes slowly opened as she stretched and yawned. Half-awake, she mumbled, "Morning already?..."

"Ugh..."

 _At the sound of groaning, Ribbon's ears perked as she was now wide awake._

 _The Eevee sleeping on the bed stirred before slowing opened his eyes, slowly revealing those teal blue eyes that Ribbon would never forget._

"Oh...hey Ribbon..." Moonless said, moving a hand in front of his mouth to cover a yawn.

"Moonless!" Ribbon squealed, which startled the Eevee to the point where he was wide-awake. That wasn't even what surprised Moonless most, as she pounced in him and nearly crushed him in a death hug.

 _Moonless was about to say something but he realized that his shirt was dampening, at the same time, Ribbon's face was dug into his chest. Hearing quiet whimpers and sobs, Moonless slowly placed a hand on her back before rubbing softly, to which the Sylveon relaxed into._

"Why is my favorite Sylveon crying?" Moonless said, which made Ribbon blush. If there is one thing about Moonless, he sure can comfort a lady. "I'm just waking up and sheesh," Moonless cupped her cheeks, raising her head where they shared eye contact, teal-blue eyes meeting sky-blue ones. "The first thing I came across is you acting like you haven't seen me in a long time." Moonless said in a joking manner.

Ribbon smiled a bit but it then replaced by a sad expression. "It's true, you have been out for a whole month..." Ribbon said, wiping the excess tears off her face.

To be surprised can be explanatory but Moonless was leaning more towards total shock, exclaiming, "WHAT?!"

 _Ribbon tensed up at his reaction, waiting for the Eevee's response. After a few moments of awkward silence, Moonless regains his composure._

"So...what exactly happened while I was out?.." Moonless said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Reshiram reappeared nearly a month later, today to be more exact. He left a few minutes ago, giving his explanation of the side effects taken place on your body." Ribbon said

"Side effects?" Moonless asked

"It had something to do with that arm-mount device you used to defeat the Mirages. He said-"

"The Eeveelution Ringer?" Moonless said, to which Ribbon blinked before continuing.

"Uh...Yeah that...Anyways, he forgot to tell you the drawbacks of using that device, or rather he passed out before he can do so- he said..." Ribbon recalled

"What are the drawbacks?"

"The limitations in the amount of clones you are able to summon. Apparently, your limitation was suppose to be three; counting you will be four but your not a clone. Anything beyond three clones at once will likely drain you out, maybe nearly to, if not completely of your Magic Energy."

Moonless' mouth formed a complete 'O' shape in understanding, so he asked, "I was wondering why I lost complete feelings in my whole body."

"According to Reshiram, you are half correct. The reason why you tired out was because you were drained completely out of your energy; since using your powers while having 7 more clones on the battle field is equivalent to using 8 times the amount of Magic Energy than normal, not counting the spells you or your clones performed during the battle. Ribbon said, with Moonless nodding at everything that made sense. "However, that was contributes half to you passing out, the other half was because the side effects of draining out your Magic Energy."

"So what are these 'Side effects?'..." Moonless said while doing air quotes.

"One way to put it; like one of disease or sickness, they are basically symptoms. Unlike most sickness where these 'symptoms' vary depending on the seriousness of the disease, these symptoms only appear when the user is edging towards their Magic Energy limit, and the effects can be...quite random and fascinating. For example, your hair and height- physical appearance reverted back to three months before you did the ritual."

 _At the mention of his, Moonless projected a connection spell void before reaching through to grab a mirror. He inspected himself from head to toe, his hair no longer on the verge of covering his eyes, and instead of standing 6"3', he was back to 6 foot._

"Whoa...it seemed as if you did research and wrote a whole documentary about my powers..." Moonless said, his amazement brought a smile to the Sylveon's face. "Then how come I passed out for a whole month."

"Believe it or not, and please don't freak out; one of those symptoms actually placed you in a coma." Ribbon said

Ribbon was expecting more from Moonless' reaction but not jaws dropping. Ribbon cleared her throat, catching the Eevee's attention as she said reassuringly, "But since we have Mentguards, they basically help neutralize it, something as serious as a coma can become as harmless as a day of rest...a month in your case..."

"Huh..." Moonless nodded. "Anything else I'm missing?..." Moonless questioned

"That's pretty much it..." After seeing the look from Moonless staring at her, she stuttered. "W-Well..." Ribbon looked down to hide a blush.

"What's wrong?" Moonless said, oblivious to the redness forming on the Sylveon's cheeks. "The Mutants didn't strike did they?!" Moonless said

Ribbon shook her head and said sheepishly. "N-No...but..."

"But?..." Moonless raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know how to explain it to you..." Ribbon said, failing to hide her blush as she played with her index fingers.

 _Just as Moonless was about to question further, the grumbling of the Eevee's stomach interrupted their conversation._

It was Moonless' turn to blush this time, in embarrassment as he dropped the subject and chuckled. "Well...Poke Puff time!" before heading for the door.

Ribbon gave a 'Really?' look, which made Moonless laugh aloud. "You look pretty cute with that face." Moonless wasn't even able to comprehend what he was saying, as he froze up a few seconds after saying that sentence.

Ribbon on the other hand, can do nothing but simply blush. However, seeing the bigger blush on the Eevee's face brought a smirk to her face. "Same goes for you; You look pretty cute with that face too." She said, blushing a light red.

 _Both Moonless and Ribbon were blushing heavily at this point, shifting uncomfortably and awkwardly in their positions until Moonless broke the ice._

"Let's go eat?..." Moonless said, turning around to hide his blush, even though he said it in more of a question than statement.

"R-Right behind you..." Ribbon said, with her back turned to him to hide her blush.

As they were walking down the stairs, Ribbon stopped in her tracks, her ears perking up in realization. She accidentally yelped, loud and clear enough for anyone close by to hear, since Moonless stopped before turning around to ask, "Something wrong?"

"You might want to close your eyes on your way out..." Ribbon said, trying to avert eye contact to the best of her ability, since her mind is stil flooded with that awkward moment from before.

"Why?" Moonless tilted his head.

"T-Trust me, it might not be...pleasant for you to see..." Ribbon tried to warn

Moonless shrugged. "Yeah, your stuttering is really convincing at the moment...How bad can it be?" Moonless said, turning around to descend the rest of the steps.

"Wait!-" Ribbon called after but it was too late. Before her words even left her mouth, she heard a scream coming from around the corner that the Eevee disappeared to. Ribbon sighed, knowing that Moonless was bound to find out, but it was either the easy or hard way. "I wasn't even done with my sentence..."

POV Change(Moonless)

*'WTF?!...'*

Now I normally wouldn't curse, but in seriousness besides the words going through my mind, I also held a 'WTF?!' face with dropped-jaws. I closed my eyes and hope that I was still half-awake or that I'm just seeing things.

As much as I want to keep an open mind; I just can't get the thought out of my head, since every time I did so the image replayed in my mind. Like did I seriously just witnessed Blade and Fiona kissing? Also, if you really can see heart particles floating off of them, chances are the two lovebirds- loveelutions are buried underneath it.

My thoughts were still focused on the Glaceon and Leafeon with their lips intertwined, until the opening of the front door.

"Yohoo!~" A familiar, eager and cheerful Jolteon said, standing in the doorway with a bag labeled 'Poke Puff Paradise' in his hands.

"Welcome back!" Ember said with as much cheerfulness, popping from around the corner of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Did you miss me babe?" Thunder winked, setting down the bag of Poke Puffs on the coffee table in the living room.

*'Babe!?...'* I thought with wide eyes. Right now, I'm just hoping that my jaws don't fall off.

Ember giggled, "You bet my cute little sitrus~"

"I'll make it up to you..." Thunder knelt down and rested his left hand on the table, as his right hand reached to his back. Out of nowhere, near to instant is more exact, as he pulled out a bag of flowers and held it out to the Flareon before him. "With these flowers!"

"Aww..." Ember blushed, accepting the flowers before giving the Jolteon a quick peck on the cheeks. This had somehow caused Thunder to melt into a puddle of Jolteon; incoherent mumbles of happiness could be heard coming from Thunder. But I wasn't focused on that since there was only one thought that crossed my mind and its the flowers.

*'Where did that come from?...'* I thought, before my attention was drawn towards the 'puddle of Jolteon' on the ground.

"I'm on cloud nine~" Thunder chanted

*'Yeah, ground nine is more like it...'* I thought, recapturing a bigger image of the scene happening before me.

"What did I miss?..." I blinked, not realizing that I it said aloud.

Ribbon made herself visible to my right, before saying, "Yeah about this, kinda became a last minute thing I tried to fill you in..."

"Care to explain?..."

"For whom? Both?" Ribbon asked, receiving a nod from me.

"For them it was quite general; Fiona and Blade went on a date and came back..." Ribbon trailed off while gesturing towards the Ice and Grass Eeveelutions, who had their lips intertwined for the third time now.

I sweat dropped before directing my attention towards the other two, the Fire and Electric Eeveelutions. "What about them?..."

"...They're a little bit more...intriguing..." Ribbon said

"I'm listening."

"It started out like a 'you-help-me-I-help-you-thing', then it just turned into this this...Don't ask me how that is possible." Ribbon said

I sighed aloud and mumbled, "The last thing I need is another couple in this house..."

"My sweet little oran berry, where are you?~" A voice said, before Solaire burst out from the kitchen.

With both Ribbon and my eyes trailing behind the skipping Espeon, we blinked and said, "Oran berry?"

"Here I am!~" Another voice said, before Fin popped out from the stair leading to the basement.

"Oh I have been looking all over for you~ Where have you been?" Solaire pouted

"Heh heh, sorry. I was busy working on...this!" Fin said before pulling out a marble sculpture of Solaire.

"Aww~ It's beautiful!~" Solaire said, accepting the sculpture from the grinning Vaporeon. "Thank you sweetheart~" Solaire said planting a kiss on the blushing Vaporeon's cheek.

POV Change(Third Person)

 _While the aura of love continued to flow off the two, Moonless stared with a blank face while Ribbon was hesitant on what to say next._

"Looks like another pair has reached their love stage of enlightenment..." Ribbon nervously said.

"I'm done..." Moonless threw his hands up in defeat. Every direction he tries to turn to, he is met with another love pair, which resulted with the Eevee bashing his head against the wall.

 _Ribbon sweat dropped and sighed aloud, after recollecting her thoughts, she couldn't help but blush- the fact that she is staring at Moonless and unable to turn her head to focus on something else. The Sylveon just swallowed hard as the blush on her face just deepened in color, lucky for her that Moonless was paying too much attention in bashing his head against the wall._

* * *

 **Yeah again, really short...Hope it wasn't too bad? :/**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Cause my OC counterpart really didn't like the awakening. ;)**

 **Moonless: ...Just what is going on in your mind that you think it's a good idea to pair them all up?**

 ***Appears out of nowhere* Ribbon: I'm not paired! For your information!**

 **Moonless: *Blinks before redirecting his attention back at me* Especially while I was away in PMD-**

 **"Hold it! No spoilers allowed!"**

 **Moonless: *Sighed* Answer my question and I won't...**

 **"Well...Magic!"**

 **Moonless: *Rolls his Eyes***

 ***~~Question of the Day: Who is your favorite character so far?~~***


	20. The Dreadful, Slimy Terrors

**And...We are back with another chapter! Yeah!**

 **Moonless: *Stares at the watch he was wearing* Last update...February 2nd...Newest update...March 1st. When is gonna be the next update? April 31st?**

 **"Can you not be judgmental?"**

 **Moonless: So you are planning to be a bum and lie to everyone that you have been lazy? Or is it 'school' once again?**

 ***Sigh* I'm coming off clean...yes I have been lazy for the past weeks. Believe it or not, I'm starting to lose a bit of motivation ever since chapter 18 was out. Don't get your hopes down though, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story! It's just; sometimes the hardest parts are to come up with something to fill in the empty spaces- chapters leading up to future chapters that you have already planned.**

 **Moonless: Now that the confessions are out of the way, let's continue? I doubt they are interested in anything you have to say.**

 **"Tru- hey!"**

 **Moonless: Without further ado, continue on and enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Pops out of nowhere from behind Moonless(OC)* Ribbon: Any reviews and feedback will be appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Dreadful, Slimy Terrors

-Third Person-

 _Sabrina walked through an opening, an opening leading into the same hidden laboratory that Ideal hid. Not really hidden at this point now that the Mawile had taken step in it._

 _Sabrina looked left and right of the room she was in, her eyes immediately fell upon large statis tanks. There was three rows of statis tanks, the middle one being the most empty except for the one all the way in the back. Symmetrically, there was three statis tanks lined up to the left and three to the right. If one gets a bird-eye view from the direction that Sabrina was facing, they would see an upside down U-shape of the way the statis tanks were lined up._

 _The statis tanks on the left consisted of the colors blue, yellow and magenta, and the right side statis tanks were green, aquamarine and pink. Finally in the middle section, the one that was in the far back was red in color._

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma..." Sabrina read in order, from the labels on the left side of the statis tanks as she walked by. She stopped and with her hands behind her back, turned her head towards the labels on the right statis tanks and repeated. "Delta, Zeta, Sigma..."

Pausing for a moment, the Mawile turned her head towards the last statis tank, the red one directly in front of her. "Omega..." Sabrina said with a grin. "Interesting~"

 _After a few more looks here and there, she accidentally bumped against a stand of some sort. Looking closely, Sabrina saw it was a control panel of some sort, probably the main control of these statis tanks._

 _The Mawile couldn't help but admire- observing all the options on the control panel and what each can and will do. Her eyes fell upon a red button, one slightly larger than any of the others visible on the panel; in the middle of the arsenal of controls._

"Eject..." Sabrina said, smiling evilly at the label written on the red button. Without another thought or act of hesitation, she proceeded to press the button.

 _First, each statis tank stopped glowing in their individual colors. Next, the sound of steam can be heard, as a hazy fog was emitted off of every statis tank._

 _Scattered around, seven different pair of red eyes opened simultaneously, glowing to make itself known in the darkness. Through the fog, it was quite difficult to make out who the seven pair red eyes belonged to, but one can tell that each figure resembles the same shape as the other._

 _Suddenly the noises of glass cracking could be heard and without warning, a giant shock wave of wind nearly blown Sabrina back, but she managed her balance by holding onto the control panel. As the wind continues its onslaught on everything else- test tubes, graduated cylinders and other lab equipment in the laboratory, the Mawile's grin widened as the wind slowly but surely blows away the haze, revealing more and more of the figures hidden within the fog._

 _Soon after the wind died down, Sabrina regained her composure to get a good view of the scene before her. Of course, nothing had prepared what she was about to meet. Since the next thing followed up was her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she gave a 'What the hell?' face._

 _Not the looks or shape of a morph nor is it one of a Pokemon. There was eight globs of goo-like creatures scattered around the area, all of them were identical in shape and size, with the difference in the color of their goo-like bodies. One might think they are failed experiments; a similar comparison of a story that Dittos are a fail clone of Mew- since that is what Sabrina is feeling right now._

"Wait...Dittos?!" Sabrina exclaimed, staring at the goo-like creatures, all of which held blank faces the whole time.

 _The globs blinked simultaneously, before the red one- one standing in the far back walked- trailed to the front with a grin on its face._

"Thought it would take longer for you to find out." The red glob said with a grin, a male guessing from its deep voice.

Sabrina blinked. "You are...Omega right?" The Mawile asked, receiving a nod from the red glob known as Omega. "How come?...If you know what I mean."

"Hmm." Omega said while putting on a thinking face. "I guess we got our names from the order we were created...that's what Lord Ideal said."

"Okay. So...I think that's Alpha." Sabrina said while pointing towards a yellow Ditto, to which it gave an insulted look. "Did I get it wrong?" The yellow Ditto nodded, with the same look not disappearing.

"How about we introduce ourselves fellas?" Omega said

"My name is Beta." The yellow Ditto said, growled in masculine voice, mostly directed at the Mawile. But a death glare from Omega silenced him.

"I'm Delta." The green Ditto said, a higher pitched voice this time.

"Name's Zeta." The aquamarine Ditto said, a less higher pitched voice than Delta but still a female.

"Alpha." The blue Ditto simply said. not even giving direct eye contact upon saying his name.

"I'm Gamma." The magenta Ditto said typically like Alpha, with a more higher pitched voice.

"...Sigma..." The pink Ditto said, in almost a whisper yet they still heard it. Although trying to determine its gender from the low voice was difficult.

"Can you repeat? Maybe higher this time?" Sabrina requested, in a demanding.

 _Sigma raised its head, stretchy one in a way to show high and mightiness before it was silenced by a powerful voice._

"ENOUGH!" Omega roared, startling Sabrina a bit but forced the pink-colored Ditto to withdraw from its action.

The pink Ditto narrowed it eyes, but shivered after seeing the same look from Omega. It said, "Sigma." It was just clear enough for Sabrina to tell the non-cooperative Ditto has a feminine voice.

Omega smiled, "See? That wasn't too hard was it now?" Beta and Sigma faced towards a direction where they had turned their back to the red Ditto, before throwing curses and random insult that comes to mind.

Deciding that was enough cursing- since she was just in range to hear it, she interrupted by saying. "Alright, it's obvious to me that you all are none other than the creations of the great Lord Ideal..."

Sigma scoffed, "Yeah obviously, and you must be Lord Ideal' dog? Mind fetching a bone for me?" The pink Ditto smirked but stopped soon after seeing a look that can almost kill, one from Sabrina that made even Omega stutter.

"Say that one more time, I dare you." Sabrina said, before beginning to make its way over to the dark-glob. The other Dittos even made room for her, not wanting to be part of the conflict. "Don't forget, you may be a creation of Lord Ideal but that doesn't necessarily stop me from ending you."

Sigma stuttered before turning suddenly to her left to say, "It's Lord Ideal!"

 _Even though it was a little stunt, Sabrina still turned her head, giving the dark glob time to get away._

 _Sigma took her time and shifted into the form of a Sylveon-morph before digging herself underground. Moments later when Sabrina got over her confusion, the ground under her cracked as she looked down, in time to see a certain transformed Ditto pop out._

"TAKE THIS BITCH!" Sigma said, bursting out from the ground to deliver a Dig attack.

 _Seeing the huge opening for her to land the hit, Sigma smirked with the thought of victory already clouding her mind. She was snapped out of her victory trance, straight into surprise when Sabrina intercepted; grabbing the transformed Ditto by her wrist._

"W-Wha-" Sigma said with surprise written all over her, starting to shake after seeing energy flowing off of the Mawile.

"You are too over-confident." Sabrina said with an evil grin on her face. She soon release her, to which Sigma sighed out in relief but tensed up once again when Sabrina had her tied in her mouth-like hair bindings.

"Let's talk about this...Sabri- uh...Mistress." Sigma gulped

"You're right, let's talk about this...with force!" Sabrina said as her hair bindings tightened, forcing the transformed Ditto to scream. Moments later, Sigma was sent flying across the room and would have landed in a pile of debris if her fellow Dittos have not intercepted her.

"Allow me to remind you...same goes for the rest of you cause I know for sure a certain Ditto has a grudge against me." Sabrina said, delivering a glare and made the glob on the yellow Ditto to stand on end. "I'm one of the first- scratch that. Ever since the end of the last 'Hope and Despair War' or H.A.D. for short, I AM the first Mutant to be created, born the earliest under Lord Ideal."

 _This left the others to go on a shiver spree; implanted with the knowledge of what happens when you get on Sabrina's bad side. Needless to say, Sigma messed with the wrong Mutant._

"Although I admit, it is interesting how Sigma was able to transform, without an actual Sylveon-morph in sight. I assume, you all can do the same?" Sabrina asked

"Thought you will never ask. Sorry to break it to you; due to some genetic coding however, we are not able to transform freely like a Ditto would. At least not under certain situation..." Omega said.

"Care to fill me in?" Sabrina asked, curious to what the red Ditto was talking about.

"How do I explain it?..." Omega said before something popped in his mind. "Oh yeah, if I remember correctly, Lord Ideal has left behind something for us~"

 _Sabrina raised an eyebrow, curious to what Omega was referring to. Seeing her expression, the red Ditto made his way up to the control panel, and inspected it left and right._

"I know it's somewhere here...ah there it is." Omega said, pulling up a lever that revealed a hidden button. Without a thought, Omega slammed a gooey fist on the button.

 _The ground in front of them started to open; first a rectangular outline followed up by a line going through the middle. Next, it opens up like a slider door before a platform was being raised. As the platform was being raised, Sabrina could see five poles spread out in a line with seven different Eeveelutions tied to a separate one, all of which have a gag in their mouth. The Eeveelutions consisted of a Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, and Jolteon; thrashing against the binds that were holding them in place._

"Only this much?...Ah well, this will do~...Allow us- some of us to enlighten you Mistress Sabrina~" Omega said, an evil grin appearing on his face.

Sabrina blinked. "Okay."

"We'll pass..." Zeta and Delta said simultaneously.

"I take the Flareon." Omega said

"Dibs on the Vaporeon." Alpha said

"I choose the Espeon." Gamma said

"Guess that leaves me with the Jolteon." Beta shrugged

 _The rays of the sun weakened to the point where the shadows obstructed complete view, the most that can be seen were figures moving about. Even through the darkness, four globs of evil could been seen approaching the seven Eeveelutions that were tied to the poles._

 _Screaming of distress could be heard when the Dittos extended their whole body to the point where they were towering above the Eeveelutions. The screaming died down moments later- the remaining Dittos had settled down after engulfing its victims; their shapes reforming in the process._

"Was that enough information?" Omega's voice could be heard, making himself clear in the darkness by forming a small Ember in his hand. The red Ditto is no longer a glob of goo but a figure with ears, fur around its neck and and a furry tail, similar to one of the Eeveelutions that were tied to the poles but similarities end within the eye colors. This goes to show that the victim he absorbed is a Flareon-morph from before.

 _The light illuminating from his hand also had also revealed three other Dittos in their new form; Alpha as a Vaporeon, Beta as a Jolteon and Gamma as an Espeon. The rest of the two, Zeta and Delta were standing there with frustration clearly visible in their expression._

"Interesting..." Sabrina narrowed her eyes, giving a grin in the process. "I better not get a repeat...cause this is really starting to get on my nerves."

Sabrina had her back turned to the Dittos before mumbling, "To think a pest like you can single-handily take down our kinds...most of which are elite members of the Mutant race. This won't last for long however..."

 _Sabrina's eyes activated a vision technique but instead of the usual blue when she is on the hunt for a Form, her eyes turned green. Through the eyes of the Mawile, we can see one Eevee-morph walking along the sidewalks of Grass Street towards a place known as Poke Puff Paradise._

"Keep interfering Wizard...Payback will be bitter." Sabrina said with a evil smile, her eyes colors returning to normal.

* * *

"Here you go! Your change and your Chocolate Poke Puffs!" Tulip the Liligant said.

"Mmm, thanks." Moonless said before taking the bag of Poke Puffs off the counter.

 _As Moonless turned around, but was met with a Roserade holding a tray of plain Poke Puffs; a bit spiky like a Tamato Berry. There is also some kind of pink cream as frosting._

"Want to try out our newest Tomato Berry Poke Puff that has Nanab Berry frosting on top?" Green said, and was instantly replied with a "No."

 _This caused the tray in the Roserade's hands to slip but was caught by the Eevee, whom sweat dropped at his reaction._

"You are no fun you know that Moonless?" Green and Tulip complained

"Yeah, I know...and it's been the millionth time I heard that sentence." Much to Moonless' annoyance, the two Grass types puffed their cheeks out and pouted in an unrealistic fashion.

 _Moonless ignored them before reaching into his bag to grab a Puff. Before he was able to take a bite, two familiar voices shouting has interrupted Moonless' snack moment._

"Excuse us! Coming through!" A Leafeon and Glaceon-morph said, running at an alarming high speed towards Moonless.

 _At the sight of this, the Puff the Eevee was holding slipped out of his hand, a quiet splat could be heard while the two Eeveelutions in front of him showed no signs of stopping. Even still Moonless can make out with the two pendants hanging from their necks._

 _As the shouting of the two becomes louder and louder, all Moonless can do was twitch his eyes before getting forcefully rammed into, ending up in a bush while the lower half of his body was sticking out._

"Whoops! Sorry!" The two immediately back tracked, with their head facing towards the bush. "Sorry! We didn't mean it! Blade apologized before kneeling down to pick up a bag of Poke Puffs. "...At least you're not damaged..." The Leafeon said after opening the bag to reveal the contents inside.

"Glad you're fine too sweetie~" Fiona said, resting her head against the Leafeon's chest.

"Same thing for you cutie pie~" Blade replied

 _After a couple of struggles, Moonless was finally able to pull himself out of the bush, sadly without the help of anyone. By the time he got out, the Eevee looks like he had just lost his most valuable item._

"It seems to me that the contents of the Poke Puff bag and your injuries are more important than my safety?" Moonless scowled, causing the two Eeveelution's ears to perk.

They both said, simultaneously. "M-Moonless!?"

"No, I'm a random bystander..." Moonless rolled his eyes.

"How did you-" Blade tried to say but Moonless stopped him by saying. "I awoken quite a while ago, but I guess you two were too busy making out to realize what's going on."

At the mention of that made the two blush, "O-Oh..."

Tulip popped out of nowhere and said, "I feel love in the air~" This made the blush on Blade and Fiona's face to deepen in color.

 _Moonless sweat dropped as Green lifted the Liligant bridal style and back behind the counter to have their little chat._

"So...You don't mind?..." Fiona trailed off

"I don't," This made caused the two Eeveelution's eyes to sparkle. "As long as you don't bother me, to an extent that is."

"That's all?" The two asked hopefully.

"No...Restrict yourself in public, don't draw unwanted attention." Moonless said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

 _The second he opened his eyes, he saw the Grass and Ice type kissing right in front of him, to which the Eevee fell back comically._

"What did I just say!? Restrict yourself in public, don't draw unwanted attention!" Moonless said with a vein popping out from his head.

"No guarantees!" The two exclaimed, mashing their lips together again as Moonless groaned in frustration.

"You two are drawing so much attention right now!" Moonless shouted

"But Moonless! You're the one making the scene right now." Fiona defended, suppressing a smirk that was about to form.

 _Moonless looked around frantically before blushing in embarrassment, at how that a lot of people had their attention focused mainly on him and not the Eeveelution couple._

"Sorry about that everyone..." Moonless apologized. "Soo...Give us some space place?" Moonless said, with a gesture came the disperse of the audience.

"Phew." Moonless exhaled deeply.

"You see? It wasn't even us, it was you!" Fiona whined, to which the Eevee crunched his teeth together.

"Why you!- Never mind, now can you hand me that bag?" Moonless said in a deadpan expression, completely ignoring the complaining Glaceon.

"This?" Blade pointed

"Yes. It's mine." Moonless said sternly, to which Blade shrugged before tossing the bag over.

 _Stars began to sparkle in the Eevee's eyes as Moonless got his hands on his precious Poke Puffs once again._

 _Moonless pulled out a Poke Puff and raised it, the puff gleaming in the sunlight._

"My precious~" Moonless smiled, having finally a chance to eat his puff in peace.

"Poke Puff!" Someone said, straight tackling the Eevee as the Puff flew in the air.

 _The figure charged itself with electricity, zapping Moonless in the process as well, before jumping up high in the air._

 _The electricity provided more speed and momentum, further propelling the speedy figure through the air. It reached out to grab it, doing a flip before landing with the puff in its mouth._

 _The figure revealed itself to be Thunder, striking a quick pose and giving a wink as he landed, the sun's rays adding more dramatic effects. What the Jolteon didn't know is the killer aura radiating off a certain Eevee._

"Thunder..." Moonless said with popping veins, to which the Jolteon turned his head along with giving an "Eh?"

"Give me 7 good reasons why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp, and the number of letters you have in your name has nothing to do with the amount of reasons." Moonless said, anger visible in his voice.

"Oh, okay...um..." Thunder shifted his eyes back and forth. Not contented with waiting, Moonless slowly approached the shaking Jolteon with a stare 10 times that of a Scary Face. "Sorry!" Thunder cracked before booking away.

"You are not getting away!" Moonless roared, exploding into a flash of light before running after the speedy Jolteon with Quick Attack.

 _For once, for once the Leafeon and Glaceon were not occupied with each other, their eyes trailed after two blurs running around, one frantically trying to get away from the other. They even have to keep their alertness levels up, going as far even having to jump to avoid either Moonless or Thunder._

 _After an endless marathon, Moonless had Thunder in his arms and continued to strangle the pleading Jolteon. Seeing how the two were making a scene; once again made the Ice and Grass types sweat drop- at least they're not in a romantic trance, as Moonless would say or refer if he had the chance._

"Oh look at who we have here! Our well known Mr. Eat-It-All!" Tulip appeared out of nowhere, stars sparkling in her eyes.

 _At the mention of that name, it made the Jolteon's ears perk and had given Thunder the power to break free from the Eevee's murderous grip, even knocking Moonless back. Moonless slumped back, boredom in his eyes but still trailing after the Jolteon, who was trying out the newest Poke Puff creations. Thunder gave a nod with a mouthful of puffs in his mouth as the two Grass types yipped in happiness._

 _Moonless groaned as he face planted, his face colliding against a soft patch of grass. Lucky for him, that the Grass district was a grassy terrain._

"Another crappy recipe added to the menu..." Moonless said, annoyed at the conversation a few feet in front of him. "That's the 84th Poke Puff that has been added to their 'Creative Menu' ever since Thunder had a try at this place..." Moonless said, raising his head so he can make his point loud and clear, not that there was much people paying attention in the first place.

 _While Thunder is giving his motivational speech to the Grass types about creating a newer and better recipe, Blade and Fiona decided to keep themselves busy again; enjoying the same cup of Icy Oran Berry Milkshake as they both drank from a separate straw. By the time the two stopped to give each other a lustful glance, it was literally Moonless' last straw as he forcefully slammed his face on the grass again, having seen enough of the two with their romantic acts._

 _What they didn't notice was two pairs of eyes peering through the bushes, patiently watching the scene unfold._

 _Some noises rang through Moonless' ears, making them perk up. As the volume of the ringing increases, the Eevee forced his head up, rather lazily until he caught sight of what was headed towards his way. Not really towards him, but a Flamethrower that will definitely incinerate anything it touches, and its a bad thing since being in the Grass district means the place is more susceptible to fire._

"Oh no..." Moonless mumbled as he turned around, only to spot the Eeveelution couple and the Grass district around them. "This is bad..." Moonless added as he focused his attention to everything he had in sight, not even the feeling of blazing heat behind him until it was nearly too late.

 _The raging inferno blasted right next to Moonless, who reacted just in time to avoid it, but he is far from done._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _A spell void appeared to Moonless' right, as the Eevee reached through it and pulled out a familiar weapon adjusted as a sword._

 _That maneuver had costed Moonless some time, so he followed up by dashing forward with Quick Attack, just barely speeding ahead of the blazing Flamethrower._

"This is gonna be close..." Anxiety filling Moonless' eyes. After seeing the distance between the Flamethrower and its intended target, Moonless was forced to take desperate measures. "Maybe too close for comfort..." He gritted his teeth as he swiped his spell ring once again.

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _The movement was an instant; the spell void appeared as the attack was sucked through it. Moonless skidded to a stop and turned around, getting a firm grip on his sword as the same spell void appeared again, only this time five feet farther away from where it should have been._

 _Moonless held his sword in a blocking manner, with a bit of struggle due to the sheer force of the Flamethrower. The power of the attack was slowly pushing Moonless backwards, the noise of battle boots rubbing and pushing up against dirt and gravel._

 _It was to the point where Moonless can actually feel the immense heat that he took as a sign to stop what he was doing. The heat radiating off the attack was actually burning his left arm; the arm that was providing extra support from the back of the sword. Seeing how the left part of his black leather jacket was slightly charred, he was glad that he made the decision to not play tank for any longer._

 _Moonless stabled himself, both his feet nearly digging into the ground as he grabbed the hilt of his sword with two hands. Fighting against the force of the fiery attack, Moonless then stabbed through the center of the Flamethrower before instinctively swinging upwards. The technique worked exactly the way Moonless wanted it, the Flamethrower was split in two as it continued to disperse upwards towards the sky._

"That was close..." Moonless panted, stabbing his sword into the ground and used it as support. "Man that took a lot out of me..."

"Not bad, but I feel like I have overestimated you as well." A voice echoes, which made Moonless raise his head up on instinct. "Plus, there really was no reason for you to do what you just did, since your friends are about to become a part of my subordinates."

"Huh-" Moonless was about to say until he heard screaming of distress behind him. He turned around to see a aquamarine Ditto empowering Fiona, seemingly to cover the Glaceon completely with its slime-like body.

"Fiona!" Blade yelled out, attempting to pull her out from the glob of goo that was trying to absorb her.

"Blade! Help-" Fiona didn't even get to finish her sentence when she was engulfed entirely, Blade losing his hold and falling backwards. As Blade regained his balance, he took a glance and saw that the aquamarine Ditto's shape started to change.

"Hello~" Zeta waved, her form no longer a Ditto but a Glaceon.

"Fiona!?...No...That's not you..." Blade yelled out as anger overtook him. "What did you do to Fiona!?"

 _Another glob of goo, this time green in color, lashed out at Blade from behind a bush. It went unnoticed to the Leafeon-morph, since he was too busy giving Zeta the death glare._

"Blade! Watch out!" Moonless yelled.

"What the-" It didn't take too long for the green Ditto to cover the Leafeon-morph entirely. Moonless watched in horror in seeing Blade sharing the same fate as Fiona.

After a few moments, the green Ditto took the form of a Leafeon, with a sly grin on her face.

"Much better." Delta commented

 _Moonless gritted his teeth in anger but his attention turned back to the voice earlier. Standing a few feet before him was a Flareon-morph of some sort, but the energy Moonless can feel coming from him will make him think twice._

"...What do you mean by that, Mutant?..." Moonless said, giving the usual cold glare. "Or shall I refer to you all as, Mutants?..."

 _Five more Eeveelutions appeared to the scene, with the newly Glaceon and Leafeon joining the pack. Once in a line, the Flareon stepped forward once again._

"Oh where are my manners? And also, please refer to me as Omega...I'm not just any ordinary Mutant." Omega said.

"Care to explain what you meant before?..." Moonless said, pushing the conversation on subject.

"The Flamethrower I shot was just enough to spring you into action, even though the stories I heard about seemed to be over-exaggerated. By just blocking and repelling one attack, you were barely able to stand." Omega said, earning a scoff from Moonless.

"Then again, you can only expect so much from someone who had been out for a month." Moonless said, his panting slowed into normal breaths, his involuntary muscles doing its work once again. "But that wasn't the answer I'm looking for...What did you mean by my friends becoming a part of your subordinates?..."

Omega thought for a moment and then nodded. "Can't really argue with that."

"Answer me..." Moonless growled

"Let's see...Let's say my subordinates or I are still in our Ditto forms for example, we can physically absorb anyone to our desire and take on their form. In this case, Delta became a Leafeon and Zeta becoming a Glaceon, due to taking in your friends. It's safe to say that our ways of absorbing our targets are similar to that of Transform- in a really messy way to be honest...yet the similarities end within the fact that we are able to revert back any time, without acquiring the sight of a certain target." Omega explained. "Also, once we have possession of an absorbed being, we are unable to absorb another one-"

"Darn you..." Upon hearing the news, Moonless clenched a fist to the point that his nails are drawing out blood.

"Are we here to fight, or are we here to do idle chit-chat?" The Vaporeon-Mutant interrupted, he then turned towards Moonless and out of the blue, he said, "I'm Alpha by the way..." That alone was enough to make Moonless drop his hard stare and relax his clenching fist, for a moment to blink.

POV Change(Moonless)

That was random to say the least- a statement and out of nowhere, an introduction. I guess my reaction was a little bit overdue, since Omega the Flareon-Mutant even have to cough to get my attention. Either way, they are not getting away for this mess.

"Excuse me if you don't mind? I know I'm handsome and all that, but I don't really like it when guys stare at me for too long." Omega said

Not just me, but everyone that was paying attention literally gave a dropped-jaw expression, but luckily I was the first one to recover.

There was still one thing troubling me. I hope Ribbon, or rather Reshiram hypothetically speaking, ONLY physical appearance reverted. I really have doubts now; I'm definitely lacking the three-month endurance I built up.

"...I think you guys are being a little bit too passive..." I said, as the Eeveelution Mutants' attention were turned towards me. "If you are here to talk and not cause trouble, might as well do it somewhere else, but also release Blade and Fiona while you are at it."

Omega grinned deviously. "Oh Wizard, do you think you are in the position to tell us what to do?...When we, with sheer numbers, can easily overpower you?" The other Eeveelution Mutants joined Omega with the same evil grin.

*'Crap...'*

Hold it, isn't Thunder here as well?

"You are not the only one, with sheer numbers on your side."

"Hmm?" Omega raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I might not have as much but it's still better to fight alone..."

I turned my head a bit and gestured the Mutants to look further behind me.

A smirk made its way up to my face, until Omega pointed out. "Who are you pointing to?..."

I tilted my head in confusion as I turned around to look, but only to fall back comically. Thunder was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Damn it, where are you when I need help!?"

"Did somebody say they need help?!" A Jolteon leaped into the air from out of nowhere and skidded to a stop right in front of me.

"I knew it would be you!" Thunder said, my surprise level sky-rocketing. "Don't worry buddy, Thunder got you covered!"

Thunder then turned to face he group of Eeveelution Mutants and said. "These guys huh? Glad to help out!" He pulled out a pair of rings, along with a command of ***FUSION DRIVER, GO*** could be heard. "Oh yeah, where's Blade and Fiona?"

"...They were absorbed by two Ditto-Mutants..."

Thunder blinked before he surprised me with a sudden outburst. "Where are these two globs of slime that you are talking about!? I'm gonna kick them straight to Giratina!"

I held my hands up in a 'chill' manner and said, "Those two are the ones containing Blade and Fiona..." I pointed towards the Leafeon and Glaceon-Mutant. "To be honest, I think all of them are Dittos...But don't take what I said for granted."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save them all!" Thunder exclaimed impatiently, clearly not paying any attention to my last sentence.

"Trans-form!" Thunder said chanted. ***READY, SET...GO* *R.T.C. RAI-TEI-CUNE!***

*'At least his heart is in the right place...'* I thought, sweat dropping in the process.

Thunder was now in his hybrid Eeveelution transformation, with his Sabre in hand. I stayed in my base form, as an Eevee for reason I do not know of, as we gave the opponents the stare down, to which they took it as a sign for the battle to commence.

Omega fired three Shadow Balls; the first one easily dodged by side stepping, and the remaining two were sliced in half.

Besides the attacks getting cut in half, the sheer force within the swings had also repelled the Shadow Balls, as they flew and landed someplace behind, guessing from the explosion that followed.

The Eeveelution Mutants looked at one another before they summoned a weapon of their own, all of which are cutlasses but there is a color variation on each cutlass, probably dependent on its wielder's color of choice.

The Mutants ran forward in a zig-zag formation, to which Thunder and I exchanged glances, nodding to to each other to give the signal before going our separate ways. This cause of division resulted in a bit of confusion between the Mutants, since they had a hard time deciding who to go after. They soon came to the conclusion; split into two separate group, each group going after a specific target.

The first group of Mutants consisted of Omega, Alpha, the Leafeon from before and a Sylveon, whose names that I didn't catch, and apparently I'm the target of that group. The second group was a Jolteon, Glaceon and Espeon, their targets set on Thunder.

*'Good luck Thunder.'* I thought, running to a good distance where I'm hoping that harm would be out of the way- or rather, harm will be kept to a minimal amount.

POV Change(Third Person)

"You can run all you want, but you won't be able to run forever! Especially from the almighty Sigma herself!" Sigma yelled after Moonless, who turned in time to see the smug grin on her face.

 _Moonless refocused himself on his current surroundings, observing the plain fields around him before refocusing his attention on the Mutants._

 _The Eevee skidded to a stop, and so did the group of Mutants that were after him, but they kept their distance incase he tries something funny._

"So you had your fun playing cat and mouse? Cause I, Delta prefer that its about time we start!" The Leafeon stammered.

"I wasn't trying to run away..." Moonless said, his tone of voice completely emotionless. "I was trying to lure you all away."

 _Except for Omega, who face palmed, most of them were confused at his statement but Moonless payed no mind in explaining._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

"But now that we are far enough..." Moonless said, equipping the usual fire-avatar ruby ring in his left, before placing his hand in front of the embracer.

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

"There's no need to hold back." Moonless said, a shockwave of wind blew after the disappearance of the red transformium void.

 _Nonetheless, the Mutants formed a zig-zag again, charging forward with their individual cutlasses._

Moonless raised his left hand to inspect the ring. His eyes shifted back on the Mutants and said, "Now, It's Show Time!"

 _Alpha was the first one to come forth, delivering a low swipe with his blue cutlass. Moonless performed a flip spin and maneuvered over it but that was proven as a poor choice, since he became the center of attention almost instantly. Before Moonless performed his escape plan, he delivered a round-house kick in Alpha's stomach._

 _The Flareon-morph had to double-take afterwards, since one of the cutlass came too close for comfort- Moonless even loss his sword in the process when he used it to block a blow._

 _Moonless executed two more flip spins; which allowed him to avoid the swings of cutlass from Alpha and Gamma, at the same time, landing a kick across Sigma's face._

"You little-" Sigma growled, with a hand holding onto the spot that the Moonless kicked her.

 _Sigma dashed forward and swung her cutlass across Moonless' head, to which he ducked before performing a low swipe on her legs. The Sylveon stumbled backwards, as the Flareon-morph flip spun to deliver a midair round-house kick. The blow sent Sigma sprawling on the ground and even knocking Gamma off her balance._

 _Moonless tilted his head slightly to the left as a cutlass zoomed by from behind. Moonless left-elbowed Alpha in the rib cage, which forced the Mutant to drop his cutlass. The Vaporeon-Mutant was grasping onto his rib cage with his right hand, trying to ease the burning pain, only to be grabbed by the wrist._

 _With the Mutant's wrist in his left hand, Moonless elbow-slammed the Vaporeon-Mutant's temple with his right._

 _That blow had left Alpha a bit disoriented, as Moonless grabbed his wrist once again but with two hands, he flipped him over before delivering a kick that sent the Vaporeon crashing on the ground with a loud 'thud'._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Now that the three Mutants were knocked down, with the fourth simply standing there and doing completely nothing, Moonless reached through and withdrew his sword again._

 _Moonless took off his current spell ring and replaced it with another one, but instead of swiping it across his embracer, it was activated on the sword's sigil._

 ***DUPLICATE PLEASE*** _came the reply as a replicate of sword-adjusted GunXword appeared in the Flareon-morph's free hand._

 _Once the transformed Eeveelution had a firm grip on the replicated sword, he crossed both swords to form a 'X' and braced for impact of the three cutlasses. The weapons were parried with little effort, although Moonless was forced onto his knee by the strength of the three Mutants combined._

"Where was that cool you had a second ago?" Sigma mocked

"Grr..." Moonless growled as he resisted and against the three cutlasses. He was kept at bay however; the three Mutants overpowering me by the seconds. "C-Curse me..." Moonless mumbled, clenching his eyes together.

 _In a flash, the three Mutants crumble onto the ground, the sound of metal clashing joined soon after. Moonless opened his eyes, more confused than ever, as his eyes were glued to the three fallen Mutants._

"Quick Attack and Retaliate to the rescue." A familiar voice said to Moonless' right, as he turned to come face to face with a certain Primal Sylveon.

"How did you...like you know...knock them down?..." Moonless questioned

"Pressure points, the simplest way I can out it." Ribbon shrugged, playing with her ribbon-like feelers.

"Oh...okay- Hey wait a minute!...Isn't Retaliate a move that progressively becomes more powerful the more allies or teammates are fallen?" Moonless exclaimed

"Yeah...Something wrong?" Ribbon asked

Moonless gave an questionable look at her. "But we have no fallen teammates."

"Fiona and Blade were absorbed." Ribbon pointed out.

Moonless blinked before a serious expression replaced his surprised one. "So you heard?"

"Yeah, through Telepathic messages that Mark sent to Solaire." Ribbon said

"Even so, why is backup always a last minute thing?..." Moonless groaned, earning a shrug from the Primal Sylveon. "Also where is Ember?" Ribbon pointed towards a Jolteon nuzzling a Flareon.

"Great, at least he has help." Moonless sweat dropped.

"Although I have to warn you, the pressure points I struck lasts only temporarily. It should expire..." Ribbon's ears perked as she turned towards the direction of the Mutants. "Right about now..."

 _Right as he said that, the two hastily leaped away from the waves of Shadow Balls being fired._

"We need to find a way to free Blade and Fiona..." Moonless said

"Hmm...he did say something about this...maybe this is what he was referring to?..." Ribbon mumbled. "In that case..." Ribbon took off her thinking face to look at Moonless.

"What is it Ribbon? Do you have a plan?" Moonless asked

Ribbon smiled wide and said, "How would I put it? I guess its a plan but there is no thinking in it."

"What is it then?" Moonless said, unsure whether the smile on her face is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey guys!" Ribbon called over to Ember and Thunder. "Let the plan commence!"

 _It took a few seconds for the two to register what Ribbon just said but they nodded and replied with a thumbs up. The two made its way over to Ribbon and Moonless, as the Sylveon mage refocused on the enemies in front of her with a determined look._

"Alright, Moonless...you still got your two GunXwords?" Ribbon asked, now that they are all rejoined together.

"Um yeah, what's up?" Moonless said, raising up the original and the replicated sword in his hands.

"I would need you to change both of them into a gun and provide cover for us." Ribbon said

Moonless did the first part, readjusting the swords to guns. "And what do you mean by us?"

"Ember, Thunder and I!" Ribbon cheered.

"Um...okay?" Moonless said nonchalantly

"On my mark..." Ribbon commanded, loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Three..." Ribbon said, as Moonless spun the guns by the triggers.

"Two..." Ribbon, Thunder and Ember got into a ready position, Moonless getting a firm grip on his guns now.

"One..." Ribbon said, with Moonless getting a head-start by raising his guns to take aim.

"Now!" Ribbon yelled out, Moonless repetitively pulling the triggers of his gun, firing bullet after bullet that auto-locked on its enemy.

 _Each individual Mutant used their attacks, but Moonless' titanium bullets were doing work, lessening the effect of those attacks at the collision of every bullet. At some point, the amount of bullets colliding had even neutralized the attacks._

 _Even so, some of the attacks have bypassed the bullet rain layer. As a result, the mages countered by using attacks of their own, sometimes even countering with their withdrawn weapons._

 _Ribbon and the others continued to advance towards their target, as Moonless continued to cover fire from afar._

 _Seeing how their attacks weren't working, the group of Mutants got fed up with waiting and decided to face the mages head on. Alpha, Gamma and Beta were the first line of offense, but Moonless' bullet rain prevented them from coming close. Combined with the other mages weapon-striking special, the Mutants were better off staying put._

 _The Mutants tried again nonetheless, but this time, Sigma and finally, Omega joined the battle with its fellow Mutants. They got a lot more closer than the first time, proven by the fact that when the bullets are focused on one target, another one will take the opportunity to close in from the opening that was unintentionally provided. Even so, the amount of bullets that Moonless can shoot had potentially made up for it. In other words, the second try was basically a repeat of the first._

 _Shortly after that, Ribbon and the others fully made it pass the second line of offense, progressively advancing their way towards Zeta and Delta- who were in the far back._

"Alright, it's now or never..." Ribbon said, with the other mages nodding in agreement.

Ribbon took a leap and shouted, "Release our friends at once!" with Thunder and Ember doing the same.

 _The leaps they did soon proved to be a grave mistake, after Delta and Zeta pointed for the mages to watch their backs._

"Huh?" Ribbon raised an eyebrow.

"Guys! Fall back! NOW!" Moonless commanded, but the enemies beat him to it.

 _The three Eeveelution mages came face to face with three Eeveelution Mutants; Sigma glaring at Ribbon, Omega smiling evilly at Ember and Beta staring at Thunder with a smug grin._

 _The three Mutants changed back to their previous base form- reverting back into a glob of slime, before stretching wide to cover up their target entirely. The three mages were fighting against the binds of the stick substance, trying to break free but soon succumb to fatigue. Moonless was on his way to their assistance, but the other transformed Dittos were holding him back._

 _The slime covered Ribbon and the others from head to toe, each colored-goo joining back to its respective owner; red to Omega, pink to Sigma and yellow to Beta._

"NO!" Moonless shouted in distress, at the sight of more of his friends being absorbed.

 _The Mutants' slime-like bodies settled down, soon shifting back to their Eeveelution transformations._

"Well isn't that just wonderful?~" Omega smirked

All Moonless can say was, "How?..." as he stumbled backwards. "You said once you guys have possession of a being, you are unable to absorb anyone else..."

"Yes, I did mention about that but I never got to finish my sentence when Alpha interrupted me." Omega said

"Then...what is it?..." Moonless said

"We are able to absorb a secondary being, and a third one and so on, as long as they are similar to the primary in a way. Which in this case, your Flareon friend and another Flareon-morph I absorbed earlier are same exact kinds."

 _Moonless was crunching his teeth together, pure anger replacing and overpowering the fear in his eyes._

"Not to mention, it was one of two ways; we can also regurgitate the being that was held captive within us but it wasn't necessary considering..." Omega trailed off. "You know the reason."

 _A shadow loomed over Moonless' eyes as he collapsed onto his knees, punching the ground from the raw anger he was feeling._

"Aw~, don't be upset...We'll make sure they will feel the victory, as a part of our flesh~" Omega said demonically

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

 _Moonless now in his Umbreon form, picked himself up from his knees, regaining proper footing to stare intently at the Mutants._

"Really now?...Sure I may have lost the help of my friends...but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm at a disadvantage." Moonless said, which the Mutants find hysterical.

"You think one of you really have a chance against seven of us? Good try but, please." Sigma mocked.

"Also to warn you in advance, if we keep your friends in us for long enough, one day approximately, and they will become a part of us...forever~" Omega said. "Man! Just thinking is enough to make my blood boil in excitement!~"

"Like I'll let that happen?..." Moonless chuckled darkly. "I don't care...I will bring them back, if either means of defeating you...OR SHRED YOU TO BITS! I WILL NOT LEAVE THEM TO ROT!"

"Don't you see a connection Wizard?..."

"The only connection I see is the hope that will never diminish within me! As long as I'm alive and I will keep saying it...I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Moonless said

"Looks like you can't understand so allow me to explain the situation in the simplest way, maybe then that hope of yours will be put out; they are now a part of us, and will always be to the end of times, unless we deliberately free them. Also..." Omega explained, which Moonless tensed up the moment he trailed off. "...Whatever happens to us, happens to them."

"Which means if you hurt us, you are basically hurting your friends." Beta said, sparks of electricity radiating around his spiky fur.

 _Moonless can only look, a look that was on the verge of breaking, his gaze fixated on the Mutants in front of him._

Moonless crunched his teeth, denial taking over, he shouted, "Bullshit!"

"Face it Wizard, you can't kill us without having to kill your friends~" Sigma said, messing with the ribbon-like feelers around her. "We are technically them now~"

"You are not them...None of you are! None of you have the rights to say that!" Moonless shouted.

"Sure we may not look like them, maybe not identically...but you know what they say, looks can be deceiving~" Sigma said with a smug grin, the grin soon turning to an evil one that Moonless took as a bad sign.

 _Sigma soon pulled out a pendant, a white trimmed pink pendant with a sky-blue chain. The Sylveon-Mutant pulls the chain over her head, as the metallic equipment slides down her neck, the pink object hanging by the string of metal after she lets go of the chain and pendant._

 _Seeing the look of shock on Moonless' face was enough to bring a smirk to the Sylveon-Mutant's face, as she brought that level of shock higher by pulling out two rings; a pink, alexandrite gemstone in the shape of a ring with a fairy type avatar on the front and another was the standard Embracer unlocking spell-ring._

 ***FUSION EMBRACER ACTIVATE*** _came a voice after Sigma places her right hand in front of the pendant she was wearing, as it becomes attachment to her chest._

 _Not long after Sigma unlocked her embracer, Moonless can only stare in shock and stumble backwards as four Eeveelution-Mutants stepped forward before proceeding to do the same. Unlike the others, the voice command that came from Beta's embracer was_ ***FUSION DRIVER GO*.**

"Transform." Sigma said, Moonless' attention snapping back at her as she simply just grinned.

 ***PRIMAL ACTIVATE*** _came another voice when she placed her left hand, the embracer on her chest soon glowing brightly. The others followed suit, the voice repeating three more times with a_ ***READY, SET...GO*** _joining the mix as Moonless raised an arm so he can see a little more clearly. He finds it a bit cliche that the light was something he had grown accustomed to yet he had to raise an arm to block out or weaken some of the light._

"Fusion Cross!" Sigma said, before the light engulfs her entirely.

 _It got to a point where Moonless had to close his eyes completely, to avoid going blind from the four lights shining simultaneously._

 _Once the light dims, the look of shock was instantly drawn back to Moonless; he stood motionless as the sight of a Primal Flareon, Primal Glaceon, Primal Leafeon, Primal Sylveon and Hybrid Jolteon- smiling evilly at the shaking Umbreon-morph._

"Y-you're kidding...right?..." Moonless stuttered

* * *

 **Don't worry, it's not as 'short' as you think. I just separated the chapter in two, rather than having another 15k chapter. xP**

 **So stay tuned, since the next chapter shouldn't take too long to be updated.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys aren't mad at me for the long-time wait only to come back with a suspenseful cliff-hanger.**

 **Moonless: I hate you for taking so long to update.**

 **"One more negative comment I hear from you, I'm lowering your payment."**

 **Moonless: Since when you ever give me a raise? Plus, I don't even work for you- you're not my boss.**

 **"Fine, no pokepuffs for you for the next few chapters." *Standing up to leave the room, closing the door behind me***

 **Moonless: Wait I'm just kidding! *He bolted up but tripped and fell off the chair he was sitting in* Hey wait! I was just kidding! HEY!~**


	21. Mythic Primal, The True Fusion?

**I'm back with the chapter that you have all been waiting for! Quite the short wait right?**

 **...**

 **Alright I'm terribly sorry...I should have known, I should have known. I really should not make promises that I can't keep.**

 **IMPORTANT! Please read! (Although no one can really force you to.)**

 **Also, I have some bad news...No no no, I'm not discontinuing this story. It has nothing to do with my current story, BUT it rather concerns my future plans.**

 **School so far proves to be time consuming, and it has been difficult to find the time or schedule to work on my chapters. From what I'm telling you right here, right now are all true experiences that I'm having in my current school year, and I doubt the years to come will be any different. To be honest, I doubt I will even have time to work on my stories.**

 **Therefore, I've been a decision...I'm probably gonna quit writing stories by the time this one is complete.** **Notice that I said 'quitting' not LEAVING. I said** **I'll be quitting in terms of writing but I'm NOT leaving this site for good. I'll still be around; reading, scavenging the site for Pokemon stories that I find interesting, or maybe just having a simple chat. (If you haven't been able to tell, I'm a die-hard Pokemon fan. xD)**

 **There is a good reason behind this decision of mine...I don't want to be one of those people that writes a story that everyone enjoys but it is never finished from the beginning to end. (Not pointing any fingers or anything, so don't take it in an offensive way.) Like I admit, I never expected this story to get above five favorites, ten follows or even over 1k view!**

 **IMPORTANCE ENDS HERE**

 **Anyways, enough with that message that I have to get across..Onto** **the Reviews!**

 **Jaegothis:**

...I didn't review the last one. Oops...? April 31?

OOOOH I FEEL YOUR PAIN. Hence why half of my stories are on hiatus -_- xD

I'm gonna stop being stupid now and review the actual chapter.

I think Sigma's already my favorite Ditto. These remind me of the RvB A.I...

Moonless is a PokePuff addict. Hopefully he won't get diabetes.

Bullet rain, eh? I geuss they prefer to fight in the shade... okay that was bad.

Response:

No problem bro. To be fair, I didn't even review your last chapter(s) xP

Yeh, hiatus are no fun.

Tell you the truth, what if I tell you that Sigma was orginally intended to be a black colored Ditto that goes to absorb a Umbreon-morph? Mind blown yet? No? Okay I'll go kill myself now, jk. As for RvB, yeah I'm gonna act like I know even though I don't. :p

Every hero has an addiction! Not really but PokePuffs ftw! Of course, diabetes not a thing for Moonless. After all, he's an Eevee that knows magic; a Mage.

Nice try with that joke there. :)

YourTypicalReader:

The Dittos absorbing Ribbon and the others, dunno why it reminds me of Majin Buu absorbing some of the Z fighters. :/

Sorry about the DBZ reference in Pokemon. xD

Response:

I can imagine, now that you mention, it is actually kinda similar. Only last time I checked, Majin Buu hogged all the victims to himself lol.

As for references, we all make one once in a while so it's okay.

 **Sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Also, I apologize if this is getting a bit repetitive or if the fight scenes are not as epic.**

 **And if no one has told you already, you're the best. :)**

* * *

[(Hello. - Insert Name Here)] - Background conversation/Someone talking in the background.

*[Hello.]* - Telepathy

*'Hello.'* - Thoughts

"Hello." - Normal Conversation in First Person

"Hello." Said (Insert Name Here) - Normal Conversation in Third Person

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Mythic Primal, The True Fusion?

POV Change - Try to guess ;)

Darkness surrounded me. It felt like I have been out for a long time.

"...Ugh..."

I tried to open my eyes but was then met with bright light. I closed my eyes fully and tried again, this time taking it step by step and hoping I can get adjusted.

I gave a groan in annoyance, seeing that even taking the method slowly still wasn't getting me anywhere, until a figure obstructed the light that was giving me half-lidded eyes.

"You awake?" A voice said, stern yet calm, one that I've heard before and communicated with when I needed help.

Wait, does this mean?

"Y-You- ugh..." I groaned again, not from light but the blurriness in my eyes.

Much to my surprise, it seemed to read exactly what I had in mind. "Take your time, don't worry. I won't be going anywhere." The voice replied, reassuring me to the point where I relaxed and tried again.

Slowly but surely I was making progress; the blurriness starting to fade away as my vision returned, everything looking a lot more sharper than before. By the time my vision had completely recovered from its technical shut down, I blushed furiously in realization why I couldn't see earlier- the bright light that I was staring at earlier apparently was the sun.

I was drawn from my thoughts by the same voice speaking earlier, this time I had a better view of the figure, now that my vision is fully back again.

"It's good to see you again Xerneas." I said truthfully, bowing after finish my sentence.

"Likewise Ribbon, it has been quite some time." Xerneas replied, her voice equally as genuine.

I still find it weird but amazing that whenever a legendary speaks, their mouth doesn't necessarily move.

"But if you are here, does that mean?..." I trailed off, which Xerneas looked at me for a second before nodding.

Xerneas was about to answer but gets cut off by three voices shouting, "Hey Xerney!~" as three figure makes its way towards us.

*'Xerney?...'* I thought, turning my head in time to see a sigh escaping the Life Pokemon's 'mouth'.

"Celebi, Shaymin and Victini, hello to you three again..." Xerneas said, a bit of annoyance visible in her voice.

The Victory, Time Travel and Gratitude Pokemon gradually made their way over, with a cheerful smile on their face.

"Is she awake yet?" Celebi and Victini pouted.

"Yes." Xerneas sighed. "We'll be on our way, now why don't you three head back to the others? I'm pretty sure you all are missing your fun times with Blade, and most importantly, Thunder."

"That's right! Celi, Victi let's hurry! Bladey and Shocky are waiting for us! We should head back!" Shaymin tugged at the Time Travel Pokemon's antennae and the Victory Pokemon's ears, which the two non-stop chanted, "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

I sweat dropped, Xerneas have too guessing from her expression. In a blink of an eye, the three back-tracked towards the way they came from.

I heard the a sigh from the Life Pokemon again, as she said, "To this day, I still have yet to find out why Lord Arceus have given them permission to be Mentguards..."

*'Shaymin and Celebi huh? From what Blade told me, they were his Mentguard?...This is actually the first time that I have met them face to face...Same goes for Victini, isn't she Ember's Mentguard?'*

Straight thinking raised a question in me, and I proceeded to ask away. "Xerneas? If you don't mind me asking, why are they here?"

"Oh right...You might be wondering how Celebi, Shaymin and Victini are in your Dream Dimension, instead of the one they are suppose to belong in right?" Xerneas said, I nodded. "Well, the one that you are in currently is rather...less restricted."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get going for now, since the others are probably waiting. I'll explain on the way." Xerneas said, she paused for a second and offered. "Also, you may ride on my back, since it is a long walk there."

"But-"

"Really, its fine." Xerneas said, lowering herself.

I gave in to her offers and climbed on, since I can't really turn down an offer like this.

*'Oh well, less walking for me, less pain for my legs.'*

"I heard that by the way." Xerneas smirked

"No privacy huh?"

We both shared a laugh for a second, as Xerneas continued on her way while I rode on her back.

"So where were we?"

"Right...As you can see, you are not in your usual, private Dream Dimension where outsiders require a Transport Ring to access. This Dream Dimension, also known as Global Trance Terrene, is a more public and less restricted world of the dreaming created by Arceus." Xerneas said

"Cool, so does this mean anyone can come here?"

Xerneas chuckled. "Not everyone, only those who have access or have gained access to their Dream Dimensions are allowed here. Back in the days, we use to host meetings here, mostly the important ones or ones that have to be secluded. It is actually our secret meeting spot, that's what every legend calls it."

"Wow..." I said, astonished at the amount of information that was slowly processing in my head, as I couldn't help but trail off to stare at the ancient Dream world around me.

Xerneas chuckled, which snapped me out of my trance. "At least let me finish, then you can look all you want."

"Right, sorry." I said sheepishly

"Meetings are only hosted once in a while here, but it became more frequent when the war broke out." Xerneas said

"Why?" I asked. "And what war?"

"The Hope and Despair war...Actually, its not a real war but because that's how everyone refers to it, it just kinda stuck up." Xerneas laughed heartily.

"Ah."

"Since meeting in halls would mean to have our forces withdraw from their camps, and that will lose us specific and important battle points- advantages in the war. Sometimes delivering a message by air could be a bad thing too, since the message could be lost or it may fall into the wrong hands. Therefore to communicate properly, Lord Arceus created the Global Trance Terrene for all legends and chosens to stay in touch." Xerneas said

"That's amazing."

"Lord Arceus has always been a great decision maker, especially during the war. Nowadays, this is where most of us Legendaries hang out, on our free times or when we are bored." Xerneas explained.

"I never knew this place would have such a history behind it." I said, now admiring the view around me.

"Now with the history lessons out of the way, let's get to the main point why we are here." Xerneas said

"Now that you mention it, I actually have no idea why I'm here."

"Okay let's backtrack, what is the last thing you remembered before you woke up here?" Xerneas said

"I remember...fighting seven Eeveelution-transformed Dittos...getting surrounded in a glob of slime...then I woke up and ended up here..."

"You were immobilized and knocked unconscious when Sigma absorbed you. In fact, not just you but also all of your friends that became the victims of those Dittos. Shortly after you and your friends were knocked out, all of you- in your conscious dream state, were brought here by Lord Arceus, Mentguards alike."

"How come?"

"You will see...Arceus will explain in full details and as briefly as possible...he is always straight forward in his speeches or during meetings. Although for some strange reason, he summarizes everything he says in the end..." Xerneas trailed off, mumbling the last part to herself.

"Xerneas?"

"Oh right, sorry about that. Arceus will explain everything in full details by the time we get there. Which should be...yep, we're here." Xerneas said giving a sigh once again, stopping all motions with her fore and hind legs.

The Life Pokemon lowered herself and I hopped off as I stared at the scene in front of me. I see Celebi, Shaymin, Victini, Blade and Thunder playing tag with one another, the Psychic/Fire and three Grass types running away from the Electric type.

A few feet away from the group were a Glaceon and Flareon, sitting with their legs crossed while a majestic blue bird; Articuno were doing and combing the two Eeveelutions' hair from behind.

Looking further, I saw a three-headed creature resting ontop of a rock. From afar, the heads of the creature looks like the three legendary dogs- in order from left to right, a Suicune, Raikou and Entei.

*'Three heads...Looks like Suicune, Raikou and Entei...Is he Thunder's Mentguard?...'*

Needless to say, it was difficult to tell from so far away but because I was so curious to find out for myself, I failed to notice myself slowly walking towards the three-headed creature.

"Hmm?" The creature turned its head- three heads to stare at me, as I tensed up in intimidation.

It turns out I was right; the three-headed being was indeed a hybrid of the three legendary dogs. From what I heard, he is the ancient ancestor of Raikou, Entei and Suicune. I think Thunder refers to him as Raiteicune.

"Um...hello Raiteicune." I bowed, a little nervous for keeping an ongoing conversation with the ancient beast.

"Well aren't you a respectful one." Raiteicune said with a smile.

"T-Thanks..." I said.

"Well well well, look at who is finally awake. Good of you to join us, Ribbon Skye." A voice interrupted my conversation with the hybrid legendary.

Let's just say I was lost for words for the next few seconds of my life. I came face to face with the Alpha Pokemon, the god himself who was staring intently at me. Good thing he was wearing a smile on his face or else my fur would really stand on end.

As soon as I registered what Arceus said, I blushed and poked my index fingers repeatedly. I'm glad that Xerneas was there to get me through my state of embarrassment, since I followed her footsteps shortly after she bowed before the Alpha Pokemon.

"It's good to see you too Lord Arceus." Xerneas and I said simultaneously.

"Arise, Xerneas and Ribbon." Arceus said with a smile. He then shot a annoyed look at the Life Pokemon and said, "Also Xerneas, what did I say about the ways of greeting me? There is no need to address me as 'Lord' nor do you have to bow; just treat me the same way like how you would do so with your fellow legends." Arceus said.

His gaze was then directed at me, which I swallowed hard from the sudden change in attention. "That goes for you too Ribbon." He said with a smile, which I nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't do so, since you are still the god of all Pokemon." Xerneas said, to which Arceus rolled his eyes. "I'm still surprised how you don't act like a god, at least not what I have viewed, despite your reputation."

"I say discuss this later? We still have more important matters to attend to right now." Arceus said

"Right...Sorry my lord." Xerneas bowed, much to Arceus' annoyance.

"Come along now Raiteicune, the trial is about to start." Arceus said, with the hybrid legendary giving off a yawn before pushing himself up.

"Trial? What trial?" I tilted my head.

"The test to determine if you and your friends are worthy of wielding the final stage of Primal form, Mythical Primal." Arceus said.

* * *

"Mythical...Primal?" Everyone said in unison, all except for the legends.

"Mythical Primal, or 'Mythrimal' as the embracer would call it, is another form that mage can take by drawing out their Mentguard's power. However, you must-" Arceus said but he was cut off.

"Question!" Blade raised a hand.

"Yes?" Arceus replied calmly, despite the rude interruption.

"Aren't we already drawing power by being in our Primal Form? Except for Thunder, no offense but seriously, what difference does it make?" Blade asked

"A huge difference actually. While your normal Primal Form do draw power from your Mentguard, the transformation itself contains only a fraction of. Whereas Mythical Primal, an evolved version of Primal, draws out the Mentguard's maximum potential." Arceus explained.

Arceus paused for a moment to stare intently at everyone that was listening. "As for Thunder, I can agree his powers are a little...extraordinary. But like the rest of you, he has a final form of his own; it may not be the same, but it is similar."

Blade expressed his understanding by forming an 'O' with his mouth, to which Arceus took as a sign to continue.

"Back to what I was saying, this 'Mythrimal' form cannot be accessed directly without the help of indirectly receiving the powers to do so." Arceus said

"Without what and what?" Thunder said

"By any means, you cannot simply just access your Mythical Primal Form by a ring..." Arceus said, lifting 5 rings with his powers before dropping one ring in each of our hands. "Without your Mentguard's choice or will of offering the powers by heart, that is."

"Hmm..." I hummed out while inspecting the ring; a pink, alexandrite gemstone that was finely crafted into a ring- with a Fairy Type icon/avatar on the front.

"Lord-" I said but flinched immediately when I saw the glare. Millions of thoughts flooded through my head of how I might of pissed him off but then the thought of title addressing struck me.

"Arceus..." I corrected, the glare disappearing and replaced with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean about the Mentguard's choice or will?"

"They might not be willing to lend you their powers?" Blade cuts in between our conversation but Arceus nodded at his claim.

"What Blade said." Arceus replied.

"Then..." I trailed off.

"Therefore, you have to prove yourself worthy of wielding the powers." Arceus said.

"...And how do we do that?..."

"You have to battle them." Arceus replied.

Everyone that was not a legend literally had dropped-jaw expression, excluding me since I had my element of surprise already.

"Chosens, you have come a long way. All the times you battled Mutants, fighting back to back...It's time to put all those times of training to use once again...The time has come...The final test...To prove if you are worthy of unlocking, accessing- the privilege to tap into the final stage of your Primal form!"

* * *

/Scene Change/ -Third Person-

 _A clear reflection of a Sylveon-Mutant can be seen, smiling evilly before she swung her cutlass._

"Take this!" Sigma shouted, her reflection figure enclosing before the sounds of metal clashing could be heard.

 _With left hand on the handle and right hand on the back of his blade, Moonless parried effortlessly and broke free from the confines of Sigma's cutlass. Moonless followed up by delivering a side way slash, powerful enough that the impact was total knockback._

 _The knockback did the trick; temporarily giving Moonless his time for rest, but not for long since the other Eeveelution Mutants are advancing forward._

 _A Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Solar Beam was shot from different directions, the gap between the three attacks minimizing as they were closing in on the same target, at some point merging together as a Fire/Ice/Grass attack._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _A large spell void appeared and absorbed the merged attack, as Moonless switched on an ability spell ring._

 _"Allow me to add a mix to the spice!" Moonless said, placing his right hand in front his embracer._

 ***ABILITY REQUIEM STREAM GO***

 _The streaks of turquoise lights were shot into the spell void, the spell circle disappearing before reappearing, this time directly above the Mutants._

 _The attacks became a downpour, creating sparks and explosions on the enemies as Moonless retracted his spell when he was certain that the wave of attacks were over._

 _It may look like Moonless is winning despite the number disadvantage but if one is to look closely, Moonless was covered in scratch marks- open cuts in some parts of his upper trench coat and his coat tails were just barely holding together. Not to mention, the mage-absorbed Mutants were not even using their magic or spells._

 _As for the enemies' conditions, Alpha and Gamma were effected the most by Moonless' attacks- naturally, Mutants have only neutral resistance to mage's spells/attacks but because the Dittos have had Ribbon and the others contained- the remaining Ditto Mutants; Omega, Zeta, Delta, Beta and Sigma were more resilient._

 _The shiny Umbreon-morph crumbled onto his knee, holding himself up with his sword with wheezing breaths escaping his maw._

 _Moonless was caught off guard by a Shadow Ball, the attack knocking his weapon away since Moonless wasn't able to react fast enough to fully take on the attack. The most he got out of it was getting away unharmed, at the cost of losing his personal weapon for combat._

 ***NATURE'S RAGE ACTIVATE***

 _The ground shook violently, cracks forming before giant plant roots emerged. It was launched towards Moonless, diving underground before uppercutting and hitting him square in the chest. Due to exhaustion and Magic Energy Fatigue- the case where the usage of Magic Energy becomes fatigue, Moonless reflexes wasn't as great to the point that taking a proper stance was difficult._

 _The powerful blow sent Moonless into the air, as he came crashing down rather roughly, cracks appearing on the spot he landed._

 ***VICTORY FURY ACTIVATE***

 _While Moonless struggled to get into a knee position, a line of fire formed a V-shape around him. Moonless dashed towards the only opening but jerked back as the raging flame closes up the last gap to engulf the Umbreon-morph in a vortex of fire._

 _"This is not enough to take me down!" Moonless said, switching and swiping his spell ring again._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless dug through his trench coat pocket and pulled out a ring with his right before throwing it in the air. He shook and loosened the spell ring that was equipped and the falling ring slips right into the usual 'ring' finger._

 _As the blazing fire continues to eat away at Moonless' transformation, the Umbreon reaches through the projected spell void and pulled out his sword, before efficiently swiping his current spell ring on the weapon's sigil._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, DARK***

 _The energy charged swings- crescent-wave slash strikes effectively dispatches the ring of fire, saving Moonless from the burning hellfire._

"...Not...happening..." Moonless said, panting hard but was able to keep a straight face.

 ***HAILING HELL ACTIVATE***

 _The moment of impression; Moonless' minor celebration was short-lived when the area soon became covered in a sheet of ice, freezing wind blowing viciously at the struggling Umbreon._

 _Moonless was trying his best to get a view but the wind makes it difficult, especially when it is near to impossible to see without having to squint at the strong wind blowing against his eyes._

 _The cold was starting to get to him; due exposure of the icy wind and low temperature, Moonless was losing coordination and his senses that he failed to notice a large ice spike appearing in front of him. It was left unnoticed by the Umbreon-morph until the attack struck him dead on in the chest, the aftermath of cracks forming on the frozen landscape when Moonless came crashing down._

 ***FAIRY* *FOUR* *FOUR, FAIRY, GO***

 _Four random Fairy Pokemon holograms were summoned, every one of them headbutting and ramming into the Umbreon. Shortly after Moonless regained footing, the holograms were destroyed by a swift swing from Moonless' sword. Even still, it didn't necessarily matter when Sigma gut-punched him, followed up by discharging a Moonblast attack on Moonless' face. The super effective attack knocked the Umbreon right back into his base, Eevee form._

 _We now have a barely standing and badly beat up Eevee-morph, coughing violently on the ground as blood ooze out of his mouth from the damage sustained within his Umbreon transformation._

"So this is how it feels to be like a mage huh?" Sigma said, stomping a foot on Moonless' stomach. "Not bad, but Mutants are more superior." Moonless grunted and grabbed her leg, trying to pry her off but the more he tried, the more force Sigma applied.

"To think..." Sigma said, kicking the Eevee's side before grabbing and flinging him across the rough, still frozen ground. "Someone as weak as you would become such a big problem to us."

"Not for long." Omega said from behind, placing a hand on the Sylveon-Mutant's shoulder. "I say we let him have a taste of magic, for finisher."

"Sure~" Sigma replied, fitting on a ring with spirals around a Fairy type symbol on the front.

 _Except for Alpha and Gamma, the others proceeded to do the same, each fitting on an individual ring with a symbol of their types on the front._

 _The took one last look at the Eevee-morph, who was lying on his back and groaning in pain but still able to keep an eye open. Seeing what they were about to do, Moonless gritted his teeth. He tried to get up but his body protested, never enough to have rested from all the blows he had to tank earlier._

"So long, Wizard." The five mage absorbed Mutants said in, placing their right hands across 'their' embracers and surely enough, a voice replied.

 ***SPECIAL GEOMANCY ACTIVATE***

 ***SPECIAL SENSORY STORM ACTIVATE***

 ***SPECIAL ZAP HYDRO BLAST, ROAR***

 ***SPECIAL SEED FLARE ACTIVATE***

 ***SPECIAL SEARING SHOT ACTIVATE***

 _Sigma had a turquoise-colored blast attack in her hands with spirals revolving around it; Beta had three holographic figures of a Suicune, Entei and Raikou charging up its individual attacks; Omega was scorching in scarlet flames; Delta started to glow green in color, the sign of the destructive shock wave about to unfold and the icy wind kicked up once again, with Zeta's eyes glowing with Psychic energy._

"So much with whole ordeal of being able to take down the Mirages..." Moonless said, even breaking into a small chuckle for himself.

 _The attacks expanded and enlarged- no doubt waiting to be released, as the Mutants retracted their hands before pushing out completely._

 _Moonless gritted his teeth and clenched a handful of rubble in his fist, waiting for that flash of his fate. He gave it everything he got, putting up a decent fight in a seven against one; he was contented, to a certain extend at least. The only thing he regretted was the inability to save all of his friends, and it makes it worst when the Eevee recalls the exact words that his friends said during his fight with the Mirages: 'I believe in you.'_

"Sorry guys...I failed you...One day, I hope you guys would find it in your heart to forgive me. For now..farewell..." Moonless said

 _After his little farewell message, he closed his eyes and braced himself. He waited and waited and waited. It seemed like forever, when in reality only two minutes have passed. However, his fate never came._

 _Moonless was confused and annoyed at the same time. He succumbed to defeat, yet it is taking them forever to fire a deadly attack. Logically, he is merely two feet away from their attacks._

 _He wasn't paying any attention to the argument and conversation between the Mutants, until he heard a faithful voice replying_ ***ERROR*** _._

 _Moonless' eyes immediately snapped open, eyes filled with revelation from the sight of the signature attacks disappearing from the Mutants' hands._

"What?!" The Mutants exclaimed, placing their right hands in front of their embracer again but the same thing happened again.

 ***ERROR***

"What's going on!?" They shouted.

"...What?..." was all Moonless can mutter, until he was snapped back into reality when Sigma pointing a finger at him.

"Forget that! I say we just finish him with our own attacks! Better than to let him die by the powers of his allies!" Sigma said

 _The Mutants nodded in agreement and fired their different attacks, this time from their arsenal of movesets._

 _Moonless shifted into a knee position and narrowed his eyes at the upcoming attacks, clenching his hand tighter with a tiny bit of blood leaking through the openings of his hand._

 ***ACTIVATING...DEFENSE, GRACIAS***

 _A pink spell void appeared in front of Moonless and defended him from the barrage of attacks._

 _Everyone's eyes widened, and most attention were directed at the Sylveon-Mutant._

 ***ACTIVATING...FAIRY SCENT, GRACIAS***

 _A pink aroma surrounded Moonless, the cuts and wounds on his body closing up and disappearing as everyone stared in shock._

"What the-" Moonless looked at himself all over.

"It wasn't me, seriously!" Sigma held her hands up in defense, but his fellow Mutants still stared at her suspiciously.

 ***ACTIVATING...TELEPORTATION, GRACIAS***

"She's right, it wasn't her." A calm, soothing voice said, before a bright light towered in front of Moonless.

Moonless choked on his words. "R-Ribbon!"

 _The light fades and standing in front of Moonless was none other than Ribbon the Sylveon-morph, one of the many people that Moonless was worried sick about. However, some things were off about her, where at first that even Moonless doubted if she was Ribbon._

 _She still had the flowing blonde hair that Moonless known of but instead of pink highlights, it had rainbow highlights. Instead of reaching down to her shoulders, the orginal length that Moonless remembered, it reached down to her upper back. The battle suit- dress that she was wearing also had changes in it; she had a blue dress that consisted of eight-horned set of antlers as its patterns, instead of the usual pink one she wore and blade-plated black leggings that replaced her silky, pearl-white ones. Lastly, the bows and ribbon-like feelers are in place but swapped with another set that fits more for Ribbon's current theme: light-blue feelers and gray bows with rainbow outlines._

"That's impossible...I absorbed you...You are a part of me; I contain you!" Sigma hissed in anger, earning a smirk from Ribbon.

"You did...while I was still in my normal Primal form as a Sylveon...But now that I'm no longer in my Primal stage...I was automatically ejected, but I left a Substitute to make sure you wouldn't notice." Ribbon said

"What do you mean 'no longer in your Primal stage?'...And most importantly, how?..." Sigma demanded.

"As you can see, my appearance has changed significantly due to the stage I'm in at the moment-" Ribbon said

"So? It's only looks, that doesn't mean anything..." Sigma said

"Like what you said Sigma, looks can be deceiving...I'm currently not a Sylveon...I'm a Xerneas..." Ribbon said

*/Flashback.../* (Ribbon's POV)

"Arghh!" I grunted, rolling backwards and landing on my stomach for the fifth time from Xerneas' attacks.

I'm starting to find this pointless, since for one, my attacks are doing nothing to Xerneas at all. Surprising though, I felt no pain nor is exhaustion kicking in, but I payed no mind to it since it gives me the strength to keep going. I see the others are literally in the same situation as I am, but none of them were on the verge of giving up. They were now, as ugly as it may sound, throwing themselves at the legends that they were fighting. Yet, every time they fall, they continue stand up, even more determined than ever.

*'If everyone else is determined to find out, guess I can't slack either...'*

"You can still stand?" Xerneas asked

"Of course, until I find out, for whatever reason...Until you grant me the powers for the Mythical Primal transformation, I won't give up!" I said with motivation in my voice.

I caught sight of a smile from the Life Pokemon and as I looked into her eyes, I see appreciation and honor. Yet from the look she was giving me, I feel as if I'm still missing something, something really crucial to may be the key to this lock.

"The you have to prove yourself worthy of wielding my powers!" Xerneas said for the sixth-time, unleashing a Moonblast attack that I countered with my own.

*'I know I'm on the right track but what is it that I'm missing? What is this crucial point that I am forgetting?'*

"It is something that have gotten you to where you are today, something that allowed you to make it this far. It is thanks to this 'something' that you are who you are. Something, something you are thankful of. Now what is it?" Xerneas said, seemingly to have read my mind.

My eyes widened in realization, as I inwardly cursed myself for forgetting such an important thing.

"Guessing from your expression...you have found out the key to the lock. Now, it comes down to whether you can find the last piece to the puzzle." Xerneas said, charging up an attack but this time it was not an ordinary Moonblast attack. It was her signature attack move, Geomancy. (Also to clear some stuff up with the 'attack' move thing, I know Geomancy is a status effect move, but I decided to use it as an attack move for my story. Think of it as an enhanced version of Moonblast.)

The attack headed for my way as I prepared a Moonblast attack to counter. Seeing the look of disapproval, accidentally leaked from Xerneas expression, I smirked and cancelled the attack.

I caught glimpse of a look of surprise from Xerneas but she suppressed it quickly with a deadpan expression.

The attack strikes and the results were near to immediate. The force of he attack was pushing me backwards, and it was exerting so much pressure on me that it feels like I'm being crushed. Yet, I feel no pain from it; I stood my ground and continued to take the painless attack head on.

The beam-like attack soon died down, but I held my ground in case there was more, also fearing that my body with break apart if I do so- not from the pain but the pressure within the attack.

"Well done..." Xerneas finally spoke up, breaking the silence between us. "You have finally realized in order to attain the transformation of Mythical Primal is to allow yourself to be marked by my attack."

"A-Am I-"

"Don't worry about it," Xerneas said. "I know for a fact that it will take more than a legend's signature move to break your bones."

I nodded, now that I was reassured to the point I feel confident in moving freely. "...Does that mean I?..." I asked.

"You can forget about the keys you tried, you can forget about the pieces you fitted together. You can forget about them all except for one: never forget the thing that have brought you where you are at now."

"I almost made the mistake in forgetting, if you had not reminded. Therefore, never again will I forget about something so crucial!"

"Good...Oh look, it seems like the others passed successfully as well." Xerneas said.

I turned to see the others give a thumbs up, with me returning the signal tenfold due to my distinct, sufficient amount of ribbon-like feelers.

"Now then, should we warm up or go straight to it?" Xerneas asked with a smile.

"Choice B of course!"

*/Flashback Ends.../*

"And this...is my final stage...my Mythrimal Form." Ribbon said

"Is that so?...Well sorry to disappoint you." Sigma said

 ***CONNECTION ACTIVATE***

 _Sigma withdrew a sword adjusted GunXword with her free hand and held it out to prove her point._

"You see, after a certain amount of time, I have total access to your power even if you are no longer a part of me! Allow me to show you, the taste of your own powers!" Sigma roared

 _Ribbon snapped her fingers, and with a snap, Sigma's embracer, sword and rings cracked; shattering to nothing but fragments of dust. Sigma stared at the ruins of 'her' magic tools in shock, her eyes trailing to the rest of her body- which was reverting from her primal form back to her previous Sylveon form._

"Wha-" was all Sigma can muster out.

"It was a part of you because you were able to manipulate my powers and use it as your own, that was while I was unconscious within you. Now that I'm no longer a part of you...the powers are slowly slipping; at some point they will leave you completely." Ribbon said, without any signs of emotion expressed on her face.

From the sight of Sigma baring her teeth, Ribbon decided to push the matter even further by saying, "Or was the powers you got a few seconds ago withdrawn from my Substitute?"

 _That did the trick, Sigma tensed up and froze in place- only for a slight moment before she went back in crunching her teeth._

"So you do know..." Sigma hissed

"Reverse psychology doesn't necessarily work in your favor my friend...not when you are someone who lives in a house with two Psychic types." Ribbon pointed out

Sigma snickers. "Even if I lost my hold on your powers, it doesn't mean my comrades had too~"

"So an 'error' occurring for all of your embracers just happens to be a coincidence?" Ribbon said

"It's only a miracle! They can happen from time to time!" Sigma shot back, which made Ribbon sigh in defeat.

"Oh you would be surprised..." Ribbon mumbled

 ***SPECIAL SENSORY STORM ACTIVATE***

 _A gust of heaven-earth freezing wind kicked up, Psychic energy radiating off of the killer wind that was blowing towards Moonless and Ribbon. Moonless dug his hand through his leather jacket pocket but Ribbon intervene before Moonless was able to continue further._

"Fairy Wind!" Ribbon shouted; a warm, gentle yet powerful breeze struggled against the harsh wind. It went on for about two minutes, Ribbon's attack starting to lose its strength, to the point where Moonless can feel the coldness and bitterness of the wind.

 _Moonless reached in his pocket again and pulled out a Protection ring but stopped when Ribbon grasped onto his right hand. Moonless looked in shock but after seeing the smirk on her face, he decided to roll with whatever is going through the Sylveon...'Xerneas' mage's mind._ (But let's refer to them to who they orginally were so it's less confusing.)

 _It wasn't long until another surge of icy wind appeared, blowing against the confines of Moonless' coattails and Ribbon's feelers. The frosty chill from behind caught Moonless off guard as he stumbled but Ribbon stood her ground as if she anticipated it._

 _The wind, blowing from the opposite direction, stopped every fiber of Zeta's 'Sensory Storm', keeping the attack at bay. The Mutants were surprised, Moonless was overall confused and Ribbon remained unfazed, the smirk still visible on her face._

 _Zeta placed her right hand in front of her embracer, the ability ring activating in reaction only it came with a little surprise at the end._

 ***SPECIAL SENSORY STORM ACTI-* *ERROR***

 _Before Zeta was able to react, the same thing repeated for the Glaceon-Mutant's embracer- the same thing that occurred to Sigma's embracer and rings a while ago._

 _Zeta's expression flipped out, big times; she stared in shock at the disappearance of the rings and embracer she had equipped._

 _After witnessing what happened, the other mage-absorbed Mutants; Omega, Beta and Delta, gave a quick try out by using or attempting to use their spell rings. Once again, the same thing happened to 'their' magic utensils._

 _In an instant, it was gone with the wind. Cracks piercing through the rings and embracer, shattering or breaking apart rather explosively, into pieces of fragments. As the pieces fell, they faded to dust till there was nothing left._

Sigma was the first one to snap out of her trance, stating "Who says we need the no-good-of-a-power of yours? We can just our ordinary movesets!"

 _From that statement, Zeta was the next one to break free from her shock. The Glaceon-Mutant channeled energy through her body and the outcome was a blast of blood-chattering wind: Blizzard._

 _Little did they know they were in for a big surprise. The wind that was blowing from the opposite direction strengthened, pushing against the still active Sensory Storm and Blizzard attack. From everyone's perspective, it was a trade-off of wind to wind combat...But in the Mutants' perspective, the wind blowing from the opposite direction was winning._

 _At this point, Zeta's feet were scraping against the frozen grounds. The further she was getting pushed back, the more her feet were digging into the ground._

"W-What's going on?...Who's...Who's doing this?..." Zeta grunted out, the force of the wind that she was countering or failing to counter was slowly getting to her.

"Are you that oblivious? I'll say you are covered in it." Ribbon said

 _Moonless stared in confusion but after seeing how freely Ribbon was moving, the fact how the icy wind blowing from behind wasn't affecting her one bit made the Umbreon scratch his head in confusion._

 _When the realization hits, it hits hard; the importance behind all of this is the icy wind itself. The surging wind that was blowing in the opposite direction of where the Mutants were facing; that particular wind also a Psychic aura radiating off of it, similar to Zeta's but the mages find it more friendly and the Mutants find it devastating._

 _And...It was left unnoticed until Ribbon pointed it out._

"Alright Fiona, I think you had your fun..." Ribbon said

 ***ACTIVATING...HAILING HELL, FANTASTIC***

 _The wind took a turn for the worse, which brought a sigh to the Fairy mage's mouth. Ribbon gazed up, Moonless taking after her actions by raising his head. The Mutants were excluded due to the technical difficulties they were facing._

 _At first, nothing could be seen as Moonless shot a confused glance at Ribbon. The Sylveon gave him a 'look closely' look, so he gave it another go. After a few moments in the second try, sprinkles of light was visible to the naked eye, a figure slowly descending from above. The figure waved down at the two mages, Moonless tilting his head until he was met with a familiar face, in contrast to Ribbon who was grinning and waving back._

"F-Fiona!?" Moonless said, half surprised and half relieved.

 _Upon closer inspection, the figure resembled the looks of a Glaceon- Fiona wearing her usual attire when she transforms- except her hair was the part was off._

 _Her hair was still the usual dark blue color, but on her forehead; her top portion of hair became three smooth, rhombus-shapes that extended two inches back. Halfway towards the lengthy hair, about one inch to be exact; was the rest of her hair falling towards her back, flowing majestically like the tail of Articuno in flight._

 _Speaking of her hair, it would have reached all the way down to her back if it wasn't for the wind...or at least that's what Moonless thought._

 _Not wanting to be an idiot, the Eevee held out a hand towards the still-blowing wind and was met with no resistance. It seemed to go straight through him, which he finds disturbing, even though it was actually maintained to be noneffective to Moonless and Ribbon. Of course, even the smart one can be oblivious sometimes._ (Which is why he's not perfect.)

 _Moonless' right eye twitched by the time his gaze fell upon the feathery joints on her back, not recalling any past events of the Glaceon growing a pair of wings. Stretching out from her back was a pair of blue wings- Speaking of which, that was how Fiona descended, not that Moonless knew._

 _The Eevee mentally face palmed at how he didn't catch sight of the mind-blowing sized wings in the first place. Needless to say, it wasn't humongous but it wasn't puny either._

"Hiya senpai!~" Fiona chirped, her wings surrounded by a bright light before disappearing.

 _Putting on a blank face, Moonless was debating whether he should knock himself out right on the spot; to regret or not to regret for calling out her name like that._

 _Fiona giggled at his reaction, which ticked the Umbreon off even more, the annoyance clearly visible in his groan._

"Enough about that, where are the others? Especially for my knight in emerald armor?" Fiona asked, pouting childishly.

"They should be here right about now. As for Blade..." Ribbon trailed off, silence overtaking the conversation as she glanced around, her ears perked up at rumbling of the ground. "Ah there he is."

 _Behind the enemy lines, about four roots that were up to three inches thick, erupted from the ground and lashed out at them. As they got closer and closer to their target, the four roots coiled around each other to form a giant, one foot thick root._

 _By the time the Mutants saw the shadow looming over them, it was already too late._

 _The wrath of nature was showing no mercy; the Mutants were tied up in seconds, the root lifting them up into the air before forcefully slamming back down. The root untangled itself, releasing the enemies who were now writhing in pain._

 _While they were recovering, a battle cry could be heard from above as an energy-glowing green blur falls toward the Mutants._

 _In the midst of all that, one can barely make out a sword-adjusted GunXword in the hands of the green figure._

 _Coated with the same green energy, it continued to radiate off the sword till it made contact with the ground, the blur slamming the blade of his sword into the ground which created a explosion impact that caused everything around it- the ground and Mutants alike- to fly up._

"Hahaha! I have always wanted to make an entrance like this to a scene!" A voice said through the smoke, which resulted in Moonless' eyes snapping wide open, even when he had it closed from the dust blowing against his face.

"That- urg..." Moonless winced at some dust getting in his eye. "Voice...!" He said with his eyes now closed, rubbing it in attempt to ease the itchiness but at the same time, trying to get rid of the dust in his eyes.

"Hold on." Ribbon said, placing a hand on the side of the Umbreon's head. Using her thumb, she pushed his right eyelid up and gave a gentle and swift blow. Gently letting go, she repeated the same process with his left eye. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks...I needed that." Moonless said with a smile, which also brought a smile to Ribbon's face.

 _Their expressions took a U-turn after seeing Fiona, not really her but more of her eyes sparkling, like the the stars of an endless night._

"My juicy blueberry, what do you think of my entrance?" Blade winked, which caused the Glaceon mage to melt on the spot.

"It was wonderful~" Fiona chimed

 _The Fairy and Dark Mage sweat dropped but Moonless took the time to examine Blade's new appearance, since the dust had cleared up by now._

"Pff..." Moonless couldn't help but puff his cheeks out, covering his mouth to suppress a laugh that was rising.

 _The Leafeon is still in his usual 'solid' emerald trench coat, now sporting a red-pedal bandanna in his left arm and bonus scarf around his neck. Light green and transparent, the outstretch of it also looks solid, making it look like two wing-like attachments on his neck. His battle boots were replaced with ones that have a lighter shade of green instead of the previous brown and tan ones._

 _However, it wasn't this that was causing Moonless to crack up._

 _An extra pair of ears...wing resembled ears- the white and flat ones that Shaymins have in Sky Forme- were sticking out from the side of Blade's head, just slighty to the lower left of where his real ears were._

 _Soo...It was the abnormal amount of 'wings', or in this case, 'ears' that seems extremely ridiculous to Moonless. In fact, the Umbreon was putting on so much effort to prevent himself from laughing that his eyes are watering._

"It looks really good on you." Moonless teased.

"What?!...It's second nature of beauty- coolness!..." Blade bit his lips at the mention of 'beauty' and reclaimed self-control to finish his sentence. His statement made Moonless burst out in laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. Irritated, the Leafeon added, "Like you in your Sylveon form!"

Moonless' eyes widened and his face flushed. "Hey! I thought we had a discussion about this!"

"About what?" Blade crossed his arms.

"That no one is to mention about that form of mine!" Moonless blurted out.

"What's so bad about being a Sylveon?" Ribbon said, narrowing her eyes.

"I-I mean uh...Sylveons are cool...I should use that form more often..." Moonless lowered his voice, adding a whistle at the end.

Ribbon smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Hey here's a good advice," Blade waved. "There is at least 7 pissed off Mutants, all up and ready to ram...so I say we let them have it and discuss this matter later?"

"Nah, I'm not worried." Ribbon shrugged, earning a nod from the Glaceon who was resting her head on Blade's left shoulder. "You have a point there." Blade added.

"Umm...did you guys hit your head or something?" Moonless blinked, not understanding why his allies were being so carefree.

"Let's see...incoming energy at 180 degrees, may you get rid of it for us my dear little plum?~" Fiona said. [(Enough with the cheesy lines! - Moonless)]

"Why of course, not even a problem." Blade said, lifting his right hand and swiping it across his embracer. [(Ar bless, I swear you guys are not even taking this seriously anymore - Moonless)]

 ***ACTIVATING...NATURE'S RAGE, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT***

 _Unlike the first time when Blade summoned the roots, this time there was only one. He waved his right hand around, the root following his hand's exact movement._

 _Eyeing the attacks, consisting of a Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, and Ice Beam, Blade gave a deviously devious grin. He held a batter's position in baseball and shifted both his hands near his right shoulder, where he held his 'bat'._

"Batter up!" Blade said, adding a smirk. "The hit of the century, let's go go go!" The Leafeon chanted and swung, the root following after as a temporary shadow loom over him.

For extra dramatic effect, Blade held his left hand horizontally above his head and shouted. "Home run!"

 _The swing of that 'bat' had deflect all the attacks, the Mutants scramming in the opposite direction to avoid the attacks that was being returned to them. Talk about a return to sender._

"Holy shit..." Moonless stared in awe. "I don't recall Nature's Rage being this powerful, I mean...I know its powerful and all but never in my life would I ever expect it to deflect attacks of its own weakness."

"Well don't underestimate Blade's Mythic Primal, and that was only the Celebi's power." Ribbon said, shocking Moonless beyond repair.

"ONLY Celebi's power?!" Moonless exclaimed

"Yeah, sure Celebi can be cute and cuddly, but he can definitely pack-a-punch when the time comes. In a general way, don't underestimate Mythic Primal in general." Ribbon said

 _After processing all the information, Moonless swallowed hard._

Moonless turned his attention towards Blade, before saying, "If that is 'ONLY' Celebi...What does Shaymin have to offer?..."

"Dunno, I guess we'll have to find out. In the meantime, let's enjoy the show and cut in only when we have to. I mean, you can't pay for entertainment like this." Ribbon said, pointing towards the Mutants that were currently being flung into the air.

"I-I guess you have a point there..." Moonless said, still unknown how he should react to a situation like this.

To Blade

 _With one hand grabbing a hold of the blade's mid section, his other hand was responsible for pushing the handle of the sword down. Followed up with one final step, which is flipping the top section of the blade up, the sword was readjust to a gun as he fired a volley of homing bullets at the enemy; a green 'tail' trailing behind the base of every bullet._

 _Each bullet collided with its target, sending spark-like explosions that knocked the Mutants downward to the earth. Every fall of the Mutants implanted a silhouette in the ground, the designs vary depending on the position that the Mutants were falling._

 _Simultaneously, the Mutants popped up from their silhouette, panting hard from those painful experiences._

 _Blade flashed a smile, growing wider by the seconds that made the Mutants stutter on spot._

 _With a newly equipped ring, Blade placed his right hand in front of his embracer once again,_ ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL SEED FLARE, ACKNOWLEDGE-*** _, that was until his hand was suddenly yanked away._ ***DEACTIVATING***

Blade's eyes widened, but sighed in annoyance when he saw who it was. "Oh come on...it's the best part too!"

"Don't hog all the fun for yourself, my gf and I over here was waiting patiently for a turn!" The voice of that person revealing themself to be a male- the airhead that everyone knew about.

"That's right, sharing is caring!" Another voice said, this time higher pitched to reveal itself to be female.

"Ember and Thunder! You guys are okay!" Moonless said, relief overcoming him for the third and hopefully the last time.

 _Oh yeah, first the simple, then onto the complex._

 _There is not much change in Ember's looks, if you count out the orange colored 'V' on top of her head, that is. It looks more like an attachment than anything; starting from her forehead to the crown of her head, just in between of where her ears were. Still supporting the 'burning' flame appearance, the only bonus she got out of the transformation is a pair of silky orange gloves and two cream-colored wings on the side seams of her orange battle boots._

 _Onto Thunder, he looks like a complete hybrid of the three legendary dogs Raikou, Entei and Suicune._

 _His original gold armor was still supported in his current form, except it was marked by blacks stripes along the sides of the Jolteon's leg and arm plates. He is also supporting two layers of gray plates along a thick, purple mane. There was some yellow highlights visible but the others was excluded out due to the thickness of the mane. Don't forget about his three tails; a thin, light blue tail with a spark-shaped formation as well as two white, streamer-like tails that flows like waves._

 _On both sides of his muzzle consisted of two light blue fang-like whiskers and three red three-sided stars. Finally, a yellow crest was displayed on his forehead, five sloped points in total following the color scheme: yellow; blue; yellow; blue; yellow._

"Although I wish I can say the same thing to your appearances..." Moonless stared dully, finding the repetitive entries a bit boring now. "I swear, these outfits are slacking and non-creative..." He mumbled.

"Enough with your whining Blade, care to lend a hand at least?" Thunder lightly elbowed the Leafeon, earning a shrug from him in return.

"All you have to do is to hold them in place." Ember pleaded, giving puppy dog eyes.

"No...And that won't work on me, unless you are Fiona." Blade crossed his arms, but he gave in after seeing puppy dog eyes from Fiona.

"Please Blade?" Ember asked again, the puppy dog eyes were now having two times the effect on the Leafeon.

"Fine...why not?..." Blade sighed, rolling his eyes in the process. Slipping off his currently 'Special' spell ring, he reequips the spell ring from before.

 ***ACTIVATING...NATURE'S RAGE, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT***

 _Around the Mutants, four roots emerged outward from four different corners, forming the the vertices of a square if viewed from a bird's eye. Each of the roots extended themselves out towards another corner end in a counterclockwise, curving fashion. The result of it was a giant circle made of roots, enclosing the seven Mutants in it when the circle increased in height; the layers being formed by every round trip the roots made. By the time the roots were still and passive, the 'circle' was standing approximately eight and a half feet high, to an extend that no one was able to catch a glimpse of the Mutants._

 _Except, it wasn't exactly that NO ONE was able to catch a glimpse. Ember was the first one to spot four tendrils grasping onto dear life, followed by Sigma's ear's and her head- near the the top of the wall of roots._

"I...I ain't your slave!...You fat ball of fur...!" Sigma said, panting between her sentence as her hands were also holding onto the roots for support.

 _Knowing that they are trying to escape was one thing, but calling her a fat ball of fur? Ember was not having any of it._

 ***ACTIVATING...VICTORY FURY, GLORIOUS***

"...Can I take that back?..." Sigma stuttered

"Vic-" Ember mimicked, finishing it off with a squeal. "TORY!"

 _A trail of fire drawing into the shape of a V before closing off to complete a fire triangle. A scorch of flame then erupted, torching up around the circle of roots._

 _Moments later, a fire wall was formed- literally a wall made of fire. There was steam coming from the inside; likely Alpha's doing to put out the flames that have sparked on the inside. Not only the inside but his comrades as well since screams of_ "Hot!" _could be heard virtually._

"Ah~, the Hellfire Ring...What a great combination." Ember said dreamily

"Couldn't agree more...Now let's see what we got..." Thunder said, doodling with his rings as he fitted on one with a rainbow question mark.

 ***MYSTIC BONUS, FIRE, WATER, ELECTRIC***

"Ooh~...That's new." Thunder said, now replacing it with another ring that has a white question mark. *SIX*

"Couldn't have asked for more. Sorry babe but I might end up destroy your fragile Hellfire Ring after I'm done." Thunder said, earning a slight frown from the Flareon, but she nodded anyways to give the 'go ahead' signal.

 ***MYSTIC BONUS; SIX FIRE, WATER, ELECTRIC...GO***

"Roar!" Thunder said, swinging his Phantasm Sabre that released 6 different Pokemon holograms for each of the three sets of mentioned types.

 _The summoned figures created a total breakdown, as the wall came crumbling down by eighteen holograms ramming into it. Screams of panic and distress could be heard from the inside, the Mutants scrambling to run away from the holograms that were chasing them._

"And for the finisher...main event!" Thunder said, fitting on a ring that has a fire, water and electric symbol.

 ***MYSTICAL...ZAP HYDRO BLAST...PROCESSING***

 _A red, yellow and blue spell void appeared; each color representing the specific element specified on the ring. The three different attacks could be seen charging in the center of each separate void, stopping shortly after the attack has reached a fair size in comparison to the spell void._

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL SEARING SHOT, GLORIOUS***

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL SEED FLARE, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT***

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL SENSORY STORM, FANTASTIC***

"Oh dear Giratina, please be gentle-" Beta said but stopped when Sigma and Omega slapped him on the back of the head.

"We Mutants do not lose our prides!" Sigma and Omega yelled in unison. "Even if we lose, we don't go down without a fight!"

"Together!..." Sigma commanded. "Hyper Beam!"

 _7 destructive beams were fired from the opposite direction, the current of the attacks- both the mages and Mutants- were fighting for dominance._

"We...shall...not...FALL!" Sigma said, both her and her comrades focusing all their energy in their destructive attack, which is successfully pushing back the mage's attacks.

"When there is a beginning...There's an end." Ribbon said, fitting on a ring that has the Fairy Type symbol, one that has spirals revolving around the symbol.

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL GEOMANCY, GRACIAS***

 _A blast of gentle yet powerful energy attacked to the mages' firepower, immediately putting the Mutants on square one. It was clear who was victorious, since the mages' attacks were pushing back the Mutants' effortlessly._

"The end-"

"LAST RESORT!" The seven Eeveelution Mutants shouted out, performing their last attack in their moveset arsenal.

 _Surprisingly, their combined forces have deflect off the five mages' special attacks, something that even Ribbon did not anticipate._

"WHAT?!" The mages exclaimed

"This is it...Time to press our built-in kill switch...SELF-DESTRUCT!" Sigma said before her body glows brightly. The same goes for the others, a bright light engulfing them as well.

"Crap..." Ribbon cursed, but even amist all the light, she caught sight of an EEvee- transforming into an Espeon and rushing out towards the Mutants.

"M-Moonless?!" Ribbon widened her eyes but winced at the bright light, forcing her to close her eyes once again.

* * *

 _The mages waited for the inevitable explosion, but it never came. They got fed up with waiting that by the time they opened their eyes, the Mutants were longer in sight._

"A-are we safe?..." Thunder blurted out

"We were left unscratched...From the looks of it, yeah." Ember said

"Mage one! Mutant zero!" Blade cheered out.

"Justice will prevail!" Fiona joined the Leafeon in with her own victory line as celebration.

"Where's Moonless?" Thunder asked, his head shifting around in search of the Umbreon.

"Wait, isn't he here with us?" Blade said. "Did you see him Ribbon?"

Noticing how the Sylveon is averting eye contact, Blade asked, "Is something wrong Ribbon?" but his attention was drawn towards the direction that Ribbon was facing, a large crater as deep as four feet could be seen.

"Holy shit!" Blade exclaimed. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

 _Instead of replying, Ribbon simply walked towards the crater, suddenly dropping to her knees as she cupped an object her her hands._

 _Wondering what it was, the rest of the team were curious to find out what the object was; whatever Ribbon had discovered._

As the rest of the mages approached her, they saw the Sylveon's shakily figure.

"Are you okay?...Ribbon?" Ember asked

 _Ribbon slowly stood up, turning around to face them with blood-shot eyes, visible tears forming in her eyes._

"M-Moonless...he-" Ribbon said before choking on her words. Unable to continue on, she lifted both her hands.

 _The team got a closer look to see that the object cupped in her hands were none other than a ring, but their eyes widened in shock that it is not just any ring._

"Isn't that Moonless' Self Destruct Ring?!" Thunder asked

"W-What's it doing here?" Blade asked, seeing Ribbon lower her head so a shadow obstructed her eyes. But it was clear that enough she was upset since the tears were trailing down before dripping on the dirt.

"He...he can't be...He did not..." Ember choked out

"S-Senpai sacrificed himself...to save us?" Fiona said in disbelief

"No...I refuse, he's Moonless! He can't die! Not this easily!" Thunder roared in denial.

 _The mage's moment of grief was interrupted by a familiar voice._

"The fresh grief in the air, feels nice doesn't it? Now you know how we feel...Actually, it is about time that no good of a pest is gone!" The voice cackled, which in turn, brought anger to boil in the hearts of the mages.

 _Their anger turned to shock at the sight of Sigma waving at them, all fresh and ready for battle; completely free of cuts and bruises unlike what the mages recalled a few minutes ago. Joining her side is the rest of her comrades, their conditions are good as new._

"Don't tell me..." Ribbon gritted her teeth.

"Indeed, our DNA contains the genes that allow us to regenerate, even by means when our bodies are blown to bits." Sigma said

"Again, the abuse of immortality, resurrection, and regeneration...Great...I'm starting to rub off of Moonless now." Ribbon frowned.

"Wizard...Great tactical decision on his part...sacrificing himself by forming a large barrier around himself with all of us in it before using his powers to lessen the effect of Self-Destruct...The barrier was able to limit the radius of the explosion and his powers have lessened it to where it can only make a crater this big. I admit, it was a wise choice." Sigma commented

"You monsters!" Ribbon lost it and dashed forward, in hand wielding dual sword-adjusted GunXwords.

"Ribbon wait!" Her teammates called out but knowing that she can't fight them alone, they joined her in the sudden aggressive approach.

"Eject." Sigma, Omega, Zeta, Delta and Beta said simultaneously, just loud enough so that anyone within a few feet could hear them.

 _Out of the blue, a big lump of the five Mutants' flesh broke off and landed a few feet away with a heavy thud. The flesh separating to reveal an unconscious morph victim that they absorbed. In occurrence of a flash of light, they reverted back into their Ditto forms._

"You're mine!~" They shouted in unison, pulling and stretching themselves so that their slimy bodies were towering above the mages.

 _Lucky for the Mutants, the mages weren't able to stop in time and fully withdraw from their sudden assault, and thus was caught in their trap._

"Mutant one, mage zero~" Sigma said, her slimy body surrounding a certain Mythrimal Sylveon.

 _As Sigma attempts to absorb Ribbon, or rather trying to even engulf her in the glob of goo, that's when she noticed that something was off._

"Why!?" Noticing that her body is not suctioning her victim, she exhaled in exasperation. "Why can't I absorb you?!"

 _It was now Ribbon's turn to be confused. She too finds it weird how Sigma is having a hard time trying to absorb her, especially the fact that the Ditto was able to do like a vacuum on the first try. She is overall happy that she doesn't have to be a part of the Ditto again._

"What the-" Alpha and Gamma started to shine before the light engulfs them. The light soon faded away, to reveal them now as Dittos.

"What's going on?!" Sigma stared in shock until a voice cuts in.

*[It's pretty obvious that you have lost your specific DNA traits to do so, that is if you have yet to realize.]* A telepathic voice replied calmly. *[As for those two- Alpha and Gamma- the victims they absorbed has been extracted.]*

"What?!" Sigma looked around frantically, the other Mutants doing the same.

*[Alright, I'll explain it this way: Because you, along with your comrades, no longer hold the specific DNA traits to do so.]* The voice replied once again.

"Not that! The other-...UGH...Just show yourself!" Sigma demanded, earning a slight telepathic frown.

*[As you wish.]* The voice replied, an 'armored' figure with a twin forked tail levitated down.

 _Once clear, everyone was able to make out the figure being an Espeon-morph. As the Espeon descended, its eyes remained close likely from the usage of Psychic powers for sensing. Near the figure's left was an unconscious Vaporeon slowly brought down by a visible, blue outline of Psychic energy. To the right is another Espeon morph, also being lifted down by the same telekinetic energy._

"Who are you-" Sigma demanded but the Espeon cut her off, this time with its real voice and not through telepathy.

"Who else can I be?" The Espeon said in a masculine voice, opening his eyelids to reveal his teal blue eyes. "Wizard obviously." He answered for them while he gently sets the two morphs on the ground with his Psychic powers.

"Moonless!" Ribbon sighed in relief, glad to see the transformed Eevee once again.

"Care to explain what you meant before?" Sigma asked, as Moonless shrugged.

"Due to my keen senses and the Psychic powers I possess in this form, I am able to see through the tiniest bit of atoms that you are composed of, which means your DNA is a factor as well. Funny how I was able to tell which gene was normal and which was not..." The Espeon paused for a moment to think but shrugged it off and continued.

"Anyways, now that I have a knowledge of your DNA composition, I then focused my Psychic energy into drawing a high concentration of Ultra Violet Radiation from the sun and use it; which granted me the opportunity to destroy your modified traits- the ones that allow you all to physically absorb others." Moonless explained

Beta stuttered. Swallowing in his nervousness, he asked, "D-didn't we...How did you-"

 _Moonless raised his right hand, making it clear that there was a visible turquoise band wrapped around his hand. Not to mention, the hazy wings around the head of the band is pretty self-explanatory._

 _Now that the whole ordeal has been cleared up, the need for an explanation was unnecessary. Therefore, Sigma jumped past the question and straight onto the subject, seizing her grip on it._

"How dare you...! You will pay, for ruining our perfect traits!" Sigma said with venom in her voice, pointing a slimy finger at Moonless.

"Perfect as in what? Being a clone? A perfect copy?" Moonless snickers. "You guys think having the same genetic make up; identical DNA composition will make you perfect? Seems like another failure to me..." He added.

 _Sigma didn't even get her chance to throw a verbal insult back when a bullet connected to her right shoulder._

"Damn it..." She cursed, but Sigma's moment of pain turned to shock as she stared at her missing limb.

"WHAT?!" She was more freaked out on the fact how her damaged limb isn't regenerating at all.

"I forgot to mention..." Moonless said, spinning his gun backwards by the trigger. "The UV rays destroyed not only the genes that enable you to absorb others but also your regenerative capabilities..."

"And..." Moonless trailed off, eyeing the rest of the Mutants.

Doing a spin while firing six more bullets, each bullet flying and auto-targeting onto their separate targets. "That goes for the rest of you as well."

 _Grunts of pain followed the spark-like explosions, the Mutants' expression were reformed into raw anger instead of the shock that Sigma had._

Seeing their expressions, Moonless smirked.

"So they have finally snapped," Moonless said under his breath, pulling out his connection spell ring from his left coat pocket.

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE*** _As the Espeon projected a spell void to his right._

"Emotions are your biggest weakness. Be the strong and not the weak; don't let your feelings reach its peak." Reaching his hand into the void only to withdraw with an arm-mounting attachment on his right hand.

 ***EEVEELUTION RINGER*** _The prism figure glowed in purple, indication that the flip switch is all ready to go. Certainly, in before he was able to press it, someone yanked his hand away._

"Thanks for your 'sacrifice', allow us to return the favor." Ribbon said

"How so?" Moonless raised an eyebrow, the prism on his attachment still glowing in purple.

"Allow us to finish what we started, considering we weren't able to do so before. I guess we went overboard with the fun and let our powers get to our head...but we promise it won't happen again."

"Good to know; who knew you guys were able to go beyond a Primal form, let alone the form itself giving you the chance to escape? Never in my life." Moonless said

"We're flattered." The other mages said in unison.

"It is only fair if I step out...After all, I believed in you guys."

"You do?" Thunder asked but was slapped on the head by Ember.

"Surely, I never gave up on the hope when you guys were absorbed but every passing second is like living for eternity- seeing those I love die before my eyes while I remain alive forever- I thought I'd never see you guys again...But you proved that theory wrong."

"Thanks Moonless." Ribbon said, pulling the blue eyed Flareon into an embrace.

Her actions caught Moonless off guard but he returned the affections and whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Your welcome...Now get out there and kick ass!"

"Hell yeah!" The ascended mages chanted, glaring down at their opponents with new found determination.

"Uh-oh..." The Ditto Mutants gulped.

"Hey guys, as much as I want to toy with them longer...I prefer we don't accidentally lose our heads to our powers again. Let's end this swiftly." Ribbon said

"Right!" They replied at the same time, slipping on their final specials.

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL GEOMANCY, GRACIAS***

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL SEARING SHOT, GLORIOUS***

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL SEED FLARE, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT***

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL SENSORY STORM, FANTASTIC***

 ***MYSTICAL...ZAP HYDRO BLAST...PROCESSING***

"Penta Finish!" The five mages said, unleashing their special attack at their opponent.

 _The seven Dittos strives to let out an attack, succumbing to defeat because of the inability to do so. Losing their Eeveelution forms also meant losing their movesets; basically ejecting their victims was the worse mistake they can ever make. Then again, none of them expected Moonless to destroy their absorbing abilities- they were soon evaporated by the barrage of attacks._

"They did it." Giving a slight chuckle at the five Eeveelutions' celebration among each other, Moonless breathe and exhaled deeply. "Phew..."

There was not one cloud in the light blue sky, and there was even a cool, gentle breeze blowing against his face. Nonetheless, the smile seemed to leave Moonless' face as he stared into the horizon. "The thing is, when will this war end?..."

 _Moonless snapped out at the sound of his friends calling him. Seeing how Ribbon was waving over at him about helping them with the unconscious morphs, he smiled and chuckled again._

"We'll worry about that when it comes...For now, let's worry about what we have in hand." Moonless said.

* * *

*/Back at the warehouse, in an unknown location.../*

"If all else fails..." Sabrina sighed.

She exited out from her sight powers and stared at another capsule within the laboratory. "Guess I'll have to rely on you..."

"Legionnaire..." She read.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Moonless(Author) here and peace!...In a sec.**

 **INSERTING ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

 **However, if no one is able to guess already; all bad news come with good news right? H** **alf of me doesn't actually want to quit writing, seriously. So right now, I'm kinda stuck between whether I should continue or quit. I would love to hear from all of you; your opinions will mean a lot to me.**

 **If I end up making the decision of continuing then I'll have to make compromise with all of you- after all continuing to write will definitely come at a cost- which is longer wait for chapter updates.**

 **So deal or no deal? :3**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE V2 ENDS HERE**

 ***~~Question of the Day: Which of the Mage's spell is your favorite?~~***


	22. Tragedy Strikes

**And we are back with another chapter! YAY!...**

 ***Sigh***

 **Believe it or not, I actually wanted to abandon the whole idea of this chapter(pretty obvious from the title of this chapter); have it work-in-progress again before I actually post it. I enjoyed writing the beginning but that was until I reached the end...**

 **I really don't where my mind trailed off to in the end...I even had to add something to foreshadow what possibly could have happened. (Hope that wasn't too much of a spoiler.)**

 **Let's just say I did not enjoy writing this chapter whatsoever...As for why I decided to upload it...I honestly don't know either.**

 **Enough with my pain, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and maybe even help me find a reason why I uploaded it.**

 **And let's not forget about our lovely reviewers. :)**

 **Jaegothis: (Like I said, I'll just repost what I said through PM.)**

About the announcement: That's okay, there's a bunch of people out there that like to enjoy and support random stories. Yeah... I'm a person that never finishes anything... procrastination at its finest. Congratulations on 1k views!

Mythical Primal sounds like an awesome new kind of ice cream. Sorry, I'm feeling peckish right now... -

It's cool how these scene transitions work from first person to third person. You pull it off really well!

SIGMA IS STILL DE BESHT :DDD

Announcement 2: If you want to quit writing because of lack of inspiration, just wait a bit, wait for the 'tank of ideas' to fill back up, as Mark Twain (I think) said. If it's not enough time, you should be a bit better off in the summer, right? I'm not trying to pretend I know your life or anything, sorry! But in the end, do what YOU want to do.

Response:

I have just looked back into my latest chapters to see some...horrible, careless mistakes in the announcement.

What I wrote(Before I edited once again): "I said I'll be quitting in terms of writing but I'm leaving this site for good.

BUT What I Was Originally Trying to Get Across(Remind me to double check next time before I post...): "I said I'll be quitting in terms of writing but I'm 'NOT' leaving this site for good."

Oh man...I wonder how many people took it the wrong way?...

So yeah, it's not what it looks like; I will continue to and finish my current story from beginning to end...I refuse to leave it hiatus or discontinue it, even by means if it will drag on till next year, (Which hopefully it wouldn't) I'm not giving up on this story.

As For your "Never finishing thing", I'm sure you can do it or at least manage to do so. This factor will just be a waste on me; just like how a break in a line separates one thing from another, I can't do so because my schedule just doesn't line up. :P

Plus, I'm pretty sure if we were to compare each other, I wouldn't suffer as much from reviewer spam. I can imagine one day after you finished a particular story, your reviews will be spammed on the topic of making a sequel. xD

 **YourTypicalReader:**

It is getting repetitive, but at the same time, the it is interesting to see the Mutants/Mutations/...What ever name these things are called...their reactions of the outcome.

I don't know why, don't judge me. :p

Don't worry, these things tend to happen a lot and your story is a perfect example for repetition to occur; there are always something that keeps a story going even by means of some factors being repeated. Needless to say, I'm pretty sure there are a lot more repetitive stories out there.

Response:

That's good to know, and now that you mentioned it...The repetitive thing is probably what caused me to write this chapter. Not that I loved the outcome or anything.

As for repetitive stories, I don't think I have ever came across any other stories as repetitive as mine. If you are talking TV Shows, then I see plenty.

 **And that's the reviews, sit back and enjoy-...uh, read.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Tragedy Strikes

 _Ribbon sat quietly on a chair with a wet towel in her hand. She stared intently at an Eevee sleeping in a queen sized bed._

 _A layer of sweat covered Moonless' forehead, so Ribbon refreshes the towel in her hand; drenching the towel in a bowl of water and squeezing it before gently wiping the sweat off the Eevee._

 _Not to mention, his face wore a painful expression rather than that of a peaceful one when asleep. It can be further supported by the rate that he was breathing, rapid short breaths instead of the normal short and long ones._

 _Seeing this broke the Sylveon's heart, a tear escaping the corner of her eye. She buried her face into the blanket, quiet sobs emanating off of her._

"I'm sorry..." She sniffed. "If only I can rewind time...I will fix what I did wrong."

*/Earlier that day.../*

"Mmm, okay! Talk to you later!" Ribbon ended her call casually and tossed her Iphone 6 on the bed. She jumped on the bed, rolling around happily while squealing, "Oh Arceus! I can't wait! It has been so long since I saw them!"

 _What Ribbon meant by 'them' is her parents and it has been long since she saw them._

 _Of course, it wasn't a fun and friendly reunion at first; she checked her phone for the first time in a million years only to see 99+ missed calls and messages._

"Should I tell Moonless about this?...Yeah why not? No fun in keeping it a secret. Team WorldGuard, I have an announcement to make!" She finished dramatically.

There was knocking coming from the wall. "Ribbon, what are you doing; yelling eight 'o clock in the morning?..." Moonless' voice could be heard from the other side.

"Oh nothing, just talking to my parents," She paused, remembering about the conversation with her parents. "And telling them our address so they can come visit."

* * *

"You did what?!" Moonless exclaimed.

 _Everyone else was excited, talking among themselves about the meet up, excluding Moonless as you can already guess from his reaction._

"You did what- Mmph!?" The rest of Moonless' sentence was muffled when one of Ribbon's tendrils covered his mouth.

"Yes I know," Ribbon used more of her tendrils to grasp onto the Eevee's hands, stopping Moonless from prying her feelers off. "I should have talked to you before hand but...Pwease?" She added with puppy dog eyes.

"No." Moonless crossed her arms.

"I'll buy you Poke Puffs from now on!" Ribbon chirped.

"...Deal." Moonless said.

"Until my parents leave." Ribbon smiled deviously, which resulted in a sigh of irritation from Moonless.

"...I love you and hate you at the same time..." Moonless frowned.

 _Ribbon blushed but stuck her tongue out playfully._

"Oh yeah!" Her eyes lit up, but then she chuckled nervously. "You might have to transform into an Umbreon cause..." She was looking at the Eevee up and down the whole time, for reasons that she doesn't even know.

"Let me guess, and give me an A for effort; you forgot to explain how I reverted my evolution or is it when you talk to them you refer to me as an Umbreon?"

"A shiny Umbreon, more of less...But, both in general." Ribbon fiddled with her thumbs. "Until today, they didn't even know your real name is Moonless...if that helped."

Moonless face palmed. "Why does this happen to me?..."

"On the bright side, you got an A for effort." Thunder said

"Shut up." Moonless groaned.

* * *

 _Inside the capsule stood a white figure with smoky dark hair, along with claw-like hands. Around its neck was a spiky purple growth._

"A Darkrai-Mutant...Legionnaire is its name huh?..." A grin appeared on her face as she read. "The Inner Soul Reaper...?"

"Interesting, eject it is~" Sabrina said.

 _The capsule opened up, and an immense dark aura filled the laboratory._

 _The figure opened its eyes, revealing one side to be reddish purple in color. Only one side because the other one was covered by a patch of hair._

"...I'm released?..." The Darkrai-Mutant said in a monotone voice.

"That's right Legionnaire, and I happen to be that one person that released you." Sabrina puts on a thinking face. "However, I don't get why your capsule is more secluded compared to the others."

 _Legionnaire flexed his claw-like fingers, as well as the rest of his body. He then looked back at Sabrina expectantly, already guessing by her expression that she wanted something from him in return for being released._

"End Wizard...As simple as it sounds." Sabrina said.

 _Legionnaire snorted, turning his whole body into a shadow and phased into the ground. Moments later, Sabrina could no longer feel the presence of the Darkrai-Mutant._

"And if this still fails...Then there is no other choice..." Sabrina closed her eyes.

 _In loss of attention, she failed to notice a message pop-up on the screen of the control panel._

 **TEST SUBJECT CAPSULE D FAILED MUTATION(RECREATION PROCESS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.)**  
 **ATTENTION, BE AWARE OF THE SUBJECT'S INSATIABLE DESIRE: GLUTTONY FOR INNER BEAUTY.**  
 **THIS SUBJECT DOES NOT HAVE A SPECIFIC TARGET; ACQUIRING ONLY OF THOSE WITH 'AMAZING' HEARTS.**

* * *

"Alright! Now come out and show me!" Ribbon demanded

"Is this seriously necessary?..." Moonless' voice came from the other side of the door, Ribbon pouting from outside of the bathroom.

"Yes!" She rubbed her temple furiously in annoyance, repeating herself for the hundredth time. "My parents really do not need to see you in your pre-evolution so come out this instant!"

 _A click could be heard, followed by the turning of the door knob. Moonless stepped out in his Umbreon form, wearing a dark sweater with two teal rings on the side as well as a 'Night' printed in cursive on the front. For his lower half, he sported a pair of black jeans._

 _Ribbon stared in awe, memories of the past came rushing back for a moment. She couldn't help but space out, although she was able to keep it to herself._

"I appreciate all the efforts you put in this but couldn't you have gotten me a T-shirt instead?" Moonless asked

"It's inconvenient." Ribbon pointed out

"...For the things I do for you...You better make it up to me at some point." Moonless gave a worn-out look.

"Oh come on, you have been in worse situations than a parent meet-up." Ribbon rolled her eyes, teasingly caressing the Umbreon's cheeks with her feelers.

Moonless puts on a thinking face, sighing as he pulled her tendrils off. "Can't argue with that."

 _Ribbon grinned inwardly, now that she got him where she wanted him to be; the thought of victory crossing her mind._

Ribbon's moment of celebration was short-lived when he asked, "But...Where are you from exactly?"

Ribbon gulped. "I uh..." She shifted her eyes left and right, giving off a nervous chuckle as she did so.

 _Either it was luck or it was intended to happen, the noise of honking made the two Eeveelutions' ears perk._

"Well what timing!" Ribbon said, stuttering and still giving off a nervously chuckle when she changed the subject. "It must be my parents!"

 _The Umbreon rolled his eyes in response to the Sylveon's ponderous answer, not that Ribbon caught any sign of it since she immediately bolted out to the living room._

 _An groan escaped from Moonless mouth, as he steps out from the doorway before closing off the bathroom door. He then made his way towards the living room, where all the commotion is at._

To Ribbon.

 _Standing in the entrance doorway was an Umbreon in about his mid-thirties- sporting a gray T-shirt and black sports pants. To his left stood a Glaceon in about her early thirties, wearing a cyan dress that covered her from top to her ankle._

"Where's my little daughter I wonder?" The Umbreon said playfully, as the Glaceon on his left couldn't help but giggle at his playful side. "Is it this beautiful Sylveon lady here?"

"Mom, dad! I miss you both so much!" Ribbon squealed, running up to embrace the Umbreon and Glaceon- whom already had their arms open for their daughter to run up to.

"We miss you too, dear." The Umbreon then cuts in and placed both his hands on Ribbon's shoulders. Giving a smile and firm look, he asked, "How's my little girl holding up?"

The Umbreon nuzzled his daughter, which made Ribbon giggle at the ticklish feeling. "Good as always?" He asked, with the Sylveon nodding.

 _While the family of three were talking among themselves, the others in the house gather together to where they can be seen._

 _Nodding to one another, Mew temporarily dropped her invisibility cloak to give the signal to Ribbon, before vanishing again. Seen from the corner of her eyes, she nodded in understanding._

"Mom, dad," She said and gestured to the others in the room. "I want you two to meet all my friends that I have been living with."

Once the two adults' attention were directed towards the group of people gathered in the living room, each Eeveelution; Ember, Fiona, Blade, Thunder, Fin, and Solaire said.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Skye! Nice to meet you!"

 _Everyone respectively introduced themselves, earning a chuckle from the Umbreon and Glaceon._

"Nice to meet you all," They relied.

"I hope my daughter wasn't a handful?" The Glaceon joked, to which Ribbon rolled her eyes at her mother's remark.

"Also," The Umbreon said, getting everyone's attention again. "There is no need for informalities, you can call me Mathias and my wife Snow."

 _They were hesitant at first but after seeing the nod of approval from the two adults, the younger Eeveelutions had no other choice but to do as they contented._

"So where is this Azure-" Mathias started, his eyes gazing around the room seemingly to look for a particular person.

"Moonless." Ribbon corrected

The Umbreon blinked and after a few more seconds of seeing his daughter's stern look, he coughed. "So who and where is this Moonless that you are talking about?" He said nonchalantly.

"That would be me."

 _All eyes were focused at the Shiny Umbreon-morph that has recently entered the living room._

"I didn't catch what you said, what was that before?" Mathias questioned but gets interrupted by the Glaceon to his side.

"You are Moonless?" Snow asked with curiosity in her voice, eyeing the Shiny Umbreon up and down.

Moonless blinked at the sudden interruption but keeps his composure. "Yes, that would be me; my name is Moonless Night."

Moonless bowed and said truthfully. "Pleasure to meet you both, Mr. Mathias and Mrs. Snow.

 _Mathias puts on a thinking face and continued to stare at Moonless carefully, although the Shiny Umbreon was oblivious due to the lecture given to him by Snow about informalities. Overall, Moonless was left in an uncomfortable position- not from the over-protective father's leer but the instructional mother's lecture._

 _Not wanting to upset anyone or for this to go wrong first-hand, Moonless rephrased what he said earlier but in a more informal way._

Hesitant, but Moonless managed to muster out the words just loud enough for them to hear. "N-Nice to meet you two, Mathias and Snow..."

"Aww...sweetie, there's no need to be shy." Snow said with a smile.

"Heh heh..." Moonless rubbed the back of his head. "I-I'm not shy...just uncomfortable." He whispered the last part.

"Hmm? What was that?" Snow asked, tilting her head.

"Oh it's nothing!" Moonless waved it off.

"Okay, if you say so." Snow smiled.

"Hmm..." Mathias hummed, his gaze not breaking away from Moonless' form.

"Is something wrong sir- uh...Mathias?..." Moonless asked.

"...What is my daughter to you?" Mathias suddenly asked, his face serious and his voice stern.

"Dad!" Ribbon's face flushed deep red. "Seriously?!"

Moonless' raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What is my daughter to you?" Mathias ignored his daughter and asked again, not breaking eye contact from the Shiny Umbreon.

 _The air in the room tensed, and despite all the effort the Sylveon puts into getting her father to stop, Mathias held his ground waited for a reply._

"Oh dear, this isn't going to end well." Snow faked a concerned expression, suppressing her smirk and curiosity.

 _Falling for her act, the other Eeveelutions were trying to think of a way to break the ice between the two Umbreons._

"What are we going to do?" Fin whispered, turning to Solaire whom shook her head, no ideas crossing her mind.

"Changing the subject, that's what." Ember whispered back.

"But how are we-" Fiona said, realizing her voice a bit too high, she lowered it. "going to start it off?"

"What works in this situation?..." Blade scratched his head.

"Umm...ask if anybody needs a drink?" Solaire suggested

"Really? That's too original don't you think?" Blade raised an eyebrow. "Plus, it's the wrong time don't you think?"

"Don't see you trying to come back with something." Solaire shot back.

"...Fair enough." Blade sighed.

"Okay, who's going to say it?" Solaire asked

 _All hands were immediately pointing at her; that is, with the exceptions of Snow, Ribbon, Moonless and Mathias._

"Me?!" Solaire exclaimed

"It was your idea." They said in unison.

 _Solaire gulped, and turned her head towards Moonless and the others. After some debates and seeing the encourging hand gestures, Solaire opened her mouth to say something but someone else beat her to it._

"...She's pretty, a kind and caring person; one that anyone will look towards and ask for." Moonless said

 _Mostly everyone, even Mew(Still invisible) stood there looking at the Shiny Umbreon, their mouths agape. Mathias narrowed his eyebrow as he crossed his arms, Snow grinned in curiousity at how things are turning out._

 _Ribbon on the other hand, was in a state of mixed emotions. On the outside, the only thing displayed was her shocked expression. On the inside, millions of thoughts flooded her mind as she blushed madly at Moonless' response; his words being the only thing that she can hear in her head._

 _The Sylveon poked her index fingers in a repetitive fashion, feeling like she was about to pass out at any given moment. She was so lost in counting how many times her heart pounded against her chest that she didn't even realize another question being asked by her father, until Snow lightly elbowed her arm._

 _Ribbon blinked, snapping out of her daze and saw the serious face on her mother's face._

"Pay attention." Snow whispered, before returning her attention towards the conversation between the two Umbreons.

 _Ribbon swallowed nervously, following suit after her mother._

"...Relationship?..." Moonless said

"Yes, what relationship are you with her?" Mathias pushed on.

 _Moonless broke eye contact and pondered on the question for a moment. When he was sure he had the answer, he gave a light chuckle._

"We're currently not in one, if that's what you mean- we're close friends." He answered, with his eyes closed.

 _Ribbon's ears drooped at the thought of being friend zoned but another light elbow from Snow made her drop the act._

"Would you cut that out? Your boyfriend isn't even done with his sentence." Snow whispered.

 _Ribbon blushed at the remark but she nodded and turned her attention back to the scene._

"However, if she's in on having a relationship, then I'll gladly accept." Moonless said

 _Ribbon's face lit up but she managed to keep it to herself- almost, except for a smirking Glaceon at her side._

"What about her decisions, say if she has limitations?" Snow suddenly asked, taking over in the act of inquiry.

 _By chance, Moonless and Ribbon exchanged glances simultaneously after Snow finishes with her question. Ribbon gave a slight yelp and tensed up while Moonless held a look of suprise. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed for everyone else so they made a mental note about it._

Turning back to Snow, Moonless genuinely said, "I understand if she wants to take it slowly at first, therefore I respect her decisions; I won't be forcing it upon her and I'm not in any position to do so, after all it's her choices and not mine."

 _A few agonizing minutes passed, Ribbon feeling like she was going to explode from the dense atmosphere they were currently in. Literally, anything can possibly happen right now and only time can tell. Then..._

 _Mathias smiled, then breaking into a thunderous laughter which removed all tension and pressure from the room._

"Haha, I like ones like you. Confident, determined and well...you!...You have my approval!" Mathias said, patting Moonless on the shoulder.

Upon being accompanied by another presence, Mathias made way as Snow walks up to the Shiny Umbreon before giving him a hug. "Take good care of her."

"I will." Moonless returned the affection.

Snow broke up the hug, and with a smirk, she teased. "You know, the reactions of you two loveelutions earlier was cute~"

 _At the mention of this, Moonless and Ribbon couldn't help but blush lightly while everyone else laughed heartily at their reaction._

"S-Shut up..." They mumbled simultaneously.

 _Snow's examines the room around her until she spots the clock on the wall. Seeing the time, she gently taps her husband on the shoulder and pointed at the time._

"Honey, we should get moving." Snow said

"Oooh, the traffic might weight us down if we don't hurry. Alright everybody, let's get a move on!" Mathias said.

"To where?" Moonless asked.

"Oh, the outskirts of Poke Utopia." Snow replied, which made Ribbon's ears perk up.

"Outskirts? Isn't that place forbidden to enter or even for transpassing?" Moonless raised an eyebrow. "I heard it's a private area that is owned by a very rich family..."

"It is, and that family just so happens to be standing in front of you all." Snow said, wrapping her arms around Mathias with him doing the same.

The room went silent for a second, not before everyone exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

Snow blinked, and guessing from their reactions, she asked. "Didn't Ribbon tell any of you?"

 _All eyes were staring intently at the Sylveon, who was shuffling nervously in place._

"Besides you being a part of a rich family, what else don't we know?..." Moonless asked nicely, also raising an eyebrow while doing so.

"Um..." Ribbon said nervously. "We have a limo as well?..." She answered in more of a question.

* * *

 _Surely enough, everyone was able to carpool on just one limo but then again, what can you expect from a rich family. In fact, it was big enough to fit at least 20 people! Don't forget Mew, although invisible throughout everything that has occurred, still manages to sneak into the limo when it was open. To avert attention and risk getting bumped into, she had to revert into her Pokemon form and stay as far as possible from everyone else._

 _The ride itself was not really what Ribbon thought it will be. Most of her friends were distracted by the outside view, staring intently out the window while talking to one another. They were acting like nothing ever happened, instead of point-blank staring at her as she thought it would be._

 _She still had one thing to worry about- a certain Umbreon companion to her left. Moonless was overall silent, staring intently at the carpet and not one word spoken throughout the ride. Not seeing the Shiny Umbreon at ease and being so close at the same time, Ribbon shifting nervously in her seat._

"So as you can see..." Ribbon decided to strike up a conversation, pointing out the window towards the green scenery. "This is Barons Field, the place where my parents and I go to have picnics back then."

Moonless looked up and out the window, after a moment he replied. "It truly is beautiful."

"Y-You think so too?" Ribbon said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Moonless asked

"I guess you're right..." Ribbon said.

 _Like what Mathias mentioned earlier, the traffic is beyond holding them down. They barely could move more than a foot at the amount of cars. To kill time, Mathias did the unthinkable; to most of the Eeveelutions and our little invisible Mew._

"Well, let's not wait and take a shortcut through Barons Field!" Mathias said.

"Oh Arceus." Ribbon sighed, fastening a seat belt while the others looked in confusion at her actions. "You guys should probably do it too."

"Why-" Most of them didn't even finish their sentence when the limo took a turn to the left, driving off the course of the road and into a surprisingly wide road behind a patch of tall grass.

"What the-" Moonless exclaimed. "Mathias we're going off course!"

"I know, and we're currently going through a constructed short-cut that I hired people to make for easy access." Mathias said calmly.

"In case there is traffic if you know what I mean." Snow added.

"Still, you could have told us first!" Moonless said, fastening a seat belt with everyone else doing the same.

 _After a few more minutes of driving through the secluded road, the limo finally came to a stop as everyone unzipped their seat belts and relaxed, no longer having to worry about flying into one another when the limo was traveling at over 30 mph._

"Glad that was over, you think I'll be use to it..." Ribbon sighed.

"I surprised at how you can put up with this for so long, quite the speedy limo your family has." Moonless chuckled.

Ribbon giggled. "Trust me, you haven't even seen anything yet."

"So there's something worse than this limo?" Moonless asked

"Sadly yeah," Ribbon sighed. "You won't like what you are about to see."

"...I swear if it is what I think it is."

 _Nothing could have prepared Moonless or any of the other Eeveelutions for what's to come; the noises of a gate could be heard opening, allowing anyone on the outside to get a peek on the inside._

 _And..._

"HOW RICH ARE YOU!?" A voice echoed through the air.

* * *

"So I have this one question, one that I may or may not have shouted out: How rich are you!?" Moonless exclaimed, closing the door behind him for being the last one to enter the Skye family's residence.

"Um...I'm not rich, but MY family is very rich..." Ribbon chuckled nervously as she sat on a couch.

"I can't see that..." Moonless said sarcastically, sitting down on a chair across from her. "Not after witnessing and learning about the history of a three-story mansion built on a secluded area, all of which that you and your parents own."

"Thanks?" Ribbon rubbed her temple with one of her many feelers.

"Now that you know about this three-story mansion," Snow suddenly appeared from behind Ribbon, surprising the hell out of the two. "Why don't you show your boyfriend and your other friends around the house?" Snow chirped.

Ribbon's face flushed red once again. "Mom! Please stop embarrassing me!"

 _Everyone laughed heartily again at the blushing Sylveon, while Moonless face-palmed at the thought of the situation that he was in._

"This is gonna be a long day..." Moonless mumbled.

* * *

POV Change(Moonless)

Like what Snow had told Ribbon to do, the others and I were given a tour of the whole house; minus all the minor stuffs that doesn't require a genius to figure out. Except for a particular Jolteon, but that is besides the point.

The others seemed to have paled-off to go have fun in the room where all the fun can be. I guess they are either playing ping-pong, pool, or game consoles. To be honest, I doubt Mew is anywhere in range either. Right now, I'm the only one who was left to be guided an toured around by Ribbon and she didn't seemed bothered or annoyed to be ditched by the others.

Instead, I sworn I caught a smirk on her face.

"And this is my bedroom." Ribbon said, snapping me out of my trance. "All the way near the end when you step out of the elevator."

Oh yeah, forgot to mention about the elevator. I'm pretty sure that's the end of the tour since anything beyond her bedroom is a window.

"Quite the mansion your family owns." I said, entering the Sylveon's bedroom when she invited me in.

"Thank you, for the compliment and sticking around for the tour." Ribbon smiled, shutting the door behind her.

"Look at you, sounding like an actual tour guide." I teased, while looking around at her room. It was simple bedroom and nearly organized; a closet, a desk, a queen-sized bed and a foldable chair leaning against the wall. There was even bedroom bookshelves designed in her room.

She giggled. "You did enjoy it, guessing from the smile on your face."

"You never know, having you near me could have been the cause of the smile on my face." I grinned, walking up to her desk and examining the finely designs.

Ribbon purred and without warning, she tackled me onto the bed, with her on top of me.

Our faces were mere inches away, with both of us staring into one another's eyes. We can literally feel each other's breaths at how close we are.

Ribbon started to lean in, her lips getting closer and closer to mine at every passing second. I too leaned in, for having lost in a world of insensible stupor- when I stared into her gentle sky-blue eyes.

A thought struck me at the last second, when I almost closed the tiny gap between our lips.

"Hold it." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ribbon snapped out of her daze and tilted her head in confusion.

"For one, I did agree to your parents that in case you want to take it slowly at first, that's how we will start it off." I said. "Second, we haven't even confess the three words to each other yet and we're already jumping ahead." I added with a chuckle.

Ribbon pouted, lightly slapping my shoulder before she nuzzled my cheeks. I nuzzled back, returning the affections and going a bit further to giving her a peck on the cheeks.

She blushed lightly before she leaned in slowly, purposely teasing me and having me to wait for the returning gift.

Just then, someone barged through the door and shouted, "Hey Ribbon, Moonless! We're going out for lunch, do you guys want to grab lunch-"

Both Ribbon and I looked to see Thunder standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and blinking at the sight of us. "With us?..."

I then realized the position that we are in, and I'm pretty sure Ribbon noticed too. Our faces were red in a matter of seconds but Ribbon's were red from anger.

"THUNDER GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ribbon shouted.

It didn't take long for the Jolteon to high-tail out the room, with a pissed Sylveon chasing after him. I simply sweat dropped at the sight before me as the door slowly closes.

"Lesson learned...Knock on the door, and do not enter until you are given permission. Invasion of privacy will definitely grant you a trip to sleep..."

* * *

-Third Person-

"That was some good tasting food!" Blade said. "I haven't had a meal like this for ages!"

"Agreed." Thunder, Fiona, Ember, Solaire and Fin said in unison.

 _Mew sadly, being the invisible one was not as fortunate but she did sneak a few bites when no one was paying attention._

"Glad you guys like it." Ribbon said with a smile.

 _Walking ahead of the group that were talking among themselves were Moonless and Ribbon's parents._

"Thank you for doing all this for my daughter, from the hospitality to taking care of her all these times. I thought she'll have a hard time in college, but every day I get a phone call or message from her and it's all about you in it." Mathias complimented.

Moonless chuckled. "I should be thanking you to be honest, to give me such a opportunity to date your daughter."

"You know, she has always felt uncomfortable around boys back then...Since they either perverts trying to peek at my daughter or they lust after her. Not one guy was treating my daughter the way you were treating her and able to make her so happy as well." Mathias sighed. "To see how she's...so happy around you and her group of friends, it makes the ones being the father and mother happy as well."

"I'm glad I'm doing the right thing for her then. And as long as I can make her happy, I feel contented as her boyfriend." Moonless said.

"That's what I want to hear. My daughter has picked the right one." Snow sighed. "I wish there are more good mans like you around."

"I'm flattered." Moonless rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"More importantly, take good care of her." Mathias pleaded.

"I will, I will make sure that no harms gets in her way even by means if my life is put on the line." Moonless said truthfully.

 _Mathias and Snow smiled, feeling safe at heart to trust their daughter in Moonless' care._

"Sometimes I wonder if you are exaggerating." Snow joked.

 _The three broke into laughter but that laughter died down at an interruption of a voice._

"Is that what I'm hearing? The thing has driven me over here?" The voice drawn Moonless' attention towards a morph with smoky black hair, purple growth and reddish orange eyes.

"A Darkrai? Woah, that's a rare sighting." Snow exclaimed, with Mathias nodding in agreement.

"Darkrai?" Moonless raised an eyebrow. "Uh...What are you doing here?"

At least, at first Moonless thought it was Darkrai. "And what's with your...looks?"

"The selflessness, the thought of others; others before you...You are simply amazing, simply beautiful, simply...addicting!" The morph gave a deafening howl, emitting off a dark aura.

 _The energy emitted off the aura depletes with the figure getting his hand on a scythe and a cloak covering his whole body but the head._

Realization hits as Moonless' eyes widened, not before he narrows them. "Mutant?!"

 _Moonless took a defensive stance, moving a hand in front of Ribbon's parents- who were looking in confusion._

"Mutant? What's that?" Snow asked

"Monsters...More specifically, beings that are trying to be the dominant race of the world..." Moonless summed up briefly, in more of an exaggeration than anything but it seemed true in his case.

"Allow me, Legionnaire to take a quick peek...I would love to see the interior of your heart~" The Darkrai-Mutant said, grabbing his scythe with both hands.

 _Legionnaire_ _lifted his scythe and brought it down over Moonless head, but the Shiny Umbreon wasn't fazed one bit as he grabbed the handle and changed the direction that it was being brought down; the weapon coming into contact with solid rock instead of flesh._

 _Moonless then heel-kicked the Mutant, knocking Legionnaire back with enough force that it gave Moonless time to successfully slam an elbow into his jaw._

 _Legionnaire flinched from blow, as Moonless took the chance to escort Ribbon's parents into retreat._

"You have the guts to show up in front of a mage..." Moonless said, turning his attention back on the Mutant.

"A mage?" Mathias and Snow said in unison, more confused than ever. First they were having a conversation and then Moonless was brawling it out with a random stranger.

 _The Darkrai-Mutant came swinging again, with Moonless ducking to avoid the first swing. Swiftly, Moonless got back up and brought his foot to Legionnaire's chest, sending the Mutant sprawling backwards._

 _Legionnaire got back on his feet and came for more. Thinking there is no point in concealing his identity, Moonless grabs the shoulder part of his sweater and pulled- chucking the clothing he was wearing into the air and freeing the confines of his coat along with his coat tails._

 _Springing into action, the Shiny Umbreon slips on his connection ring and swipes it across his embracer, performing a spin as his coat tails flaps around from the harnessed wind._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Now with his personal weapon withdraw, Moonless shot a volley of bullets that stumbled the charging Mutant backwards. Seeing how Moonless revealed his true identity, Legionnaire growled._

"This is going to be a pain..." He said, letting the base of his scythe rest on the ground for a bit.

"You bet, and unless you want to end up like the rest of your fallen allies, I suggest you high-tail out of here now!" Moonless demanded, pointing his gun at the Darkrai-Mutant.

"Guess I'll have to try harder..." Legionnaire said, kicking the base of the handle into his other hand as he brought the scyth on Moonles' head once more.

 _Moonless easily parried the scythe with his titanium forged gun but it was rather close due to the size of his weapon. Seeing an second attempt from the Mutant, Moonless rolled away to avoid another close-call blow._

 _Turning his attention towards Moonless, Legionnaire gripped tightly on his scythe and ran forward again._

"He is after me..." Moonless mumbled, running and adjusting his gun into a sword while jumping to avoid a barrage of low-swipes from the scyth.

 _Leaping onto a large boulder, the Umbreon saw Legionnaire closing in with a side-swipe. Moonless did a back flip over the Darkrai's head, avoiding the scythe and landed behind his enemy._

 _Grabbing the sword handle with two hands and lifting it up, the Umbreon forcefully brought the sword down, dealing more damage as the blade slashes diagonally on the Mutant's chest._

 _Looking at the spot where Moonless' blade struck, the Darkrai-Mutant growled._

"Damn you!..." Legionnaire roared, throwing a dozen of gray sphere-like objects.

 _Soon enough, the spheres materialized into Gallade Minions, all equipped with rusty spears. Most of them had Mathias and Snow surrounded._

"Crap!" Moonless run over to help them but was knocked off his feet by a blow from Legionnaire.

 _A kick from the Darkrai prevented Moonless from getting up, as a foot stepping on his stomach stopped most of the Umbreon's possible movements._

"Moonless!" Mathias and Snow called out.

"Don't worry about me...You two must run!" Moonless said, managing enough strength to kick upwards and nailed Legionnaire in the back, causing the Darkrai to tumble forward.

"Magnificent...The will to sacrifice for others...You are truly amazing, simply beautiful...SIMPLY ADDICTING!" Legionnaire said psychopathically.

"What a creep..." Moonless whispered.

 _The Umbreon mage still had other things to worry about, since Minions had Ribbon's parents cornered._

 _Out of nowhere, streaks of homing bullets each with a variety of color trails, collided with a separate Gallade until each of them were knocked away from Mathias and Snow._

"Mom, dad!" Ribbon said, running forward to her parents. "Are you okay?"

 _Following from behind were the rest of Team WorldGuard, as Moonless breathe a breath of relief._

"Thank Arceus..." Moonless sighed.

 _Then feeling the presence of an enemy nearby, Moonless lifted his sword and side-parried a blow from Legionnaire's scyth. But because the Umbreon was less prepared for what the Darkrai had for him, Legionnaire overpowered Moonless and landed a clean hit on the Umbreon._

 _Moonless struggled back to his feet but the pain in his abdomen made it difficult. Wanting to finish things up quick and seeing how the win was at hand, Legionnaire charged in for the finisher. That was until a certain Sylveon jumped in front of Moonless._

 ***ACTIVATING...PRIMAL, GRACIAS***

 _The flash of light temporarily blinded the Darkrai-Mutant, with Ribbon discharging a Moonblast point-blank on Legionnaire's chest. The attack sent the cloaked figure into a pile of rubble._

"Sorry I'm late, miss me?" Ribbon winked, offering a hand towards the Umbreon.

"Not at all." Moonless said, accepting her hand and regained footing from her help.

"What's the situation? Is he after my parents?" Ribbon asked

"No, he's after me...I think." Moonless said

"You think?" Ribbon raised an eyebrow.

"He's after some form of beauty." Moonless said

"Beauty?" Ribbon blinked.

"Some twisted form of beauty, to be more exact..." Moonless added

"Huh..." Ribbon mumbled.

 _Legionnaire was back onto his feet in no time, the gluttony feeling giving him the infinite adrenaline to keep going._

"Who's this? Another mage?" Legionnaire questioned.

"You bet, now it's gonna be a two on one. I say we make it a battle for beauty." Ribbon grinned.

"...Not interested." Legionnaire said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Ribbon raised an eyebrow.

"You use to be amazing, just like your companion. You used to be one of those types that leaves me in astonishment...But that is the past, since you made me lose interest in you. You no longer have the beauty I seek." Legionnaire said. [(Does that mean he's gay? - Blade)]

 _Ribbon flared with anger at his remark._

"Ribbon, we shouldn't take this matter lightly. After all, he is still a Mutant. Let's try to wrap things up." Moonless warned.

"Gladly...after he admits that I have the same form of beauty as you!" Ribbon said.

"Geez...this is not going to end well." Moonless shook his head.

 _Ribbon ran forward for the early strike, performing a dash swipe before she leaped over the Mutant. As she was doing so, she performed everything in a stylish way._

"How you like that for beauty, amazed yet?" Ribbon grinned but her grin dropped when Legionnaire completely ignored her.

 _Ribbon tried again, getting an easy hit on the Darkrai-Mutant before she backed off. Again, done in style yet no attention._

 _The battle between the two Mages and Mutant were starting to piss Ribbon off, prior to focusing only on Moonless._

"Why you-" Ribbon growled. "Then I'll make you amazed once again!" She said and leaped at the Mutant while Moonless kept him distracted.

 _Legionnaire kicked Moonless away, turning around to fire a Dark Pulse. The blast knocked Ribbon backwards, her attempt to sneak up from behind proven to be a failure._

"You no longer are good enough...For that, you shall perish." Legionnaire said, unleashing a torrent of Poison Jabs.

"Ribbon- argh!" Moonless rolled in front of Ribbon and took the hit for her.

Ribbon's anger immediately turned to concern, her eyes widened at the sight. "Moonless!" She shouted as the Umbreon fell to his knees.

"Moonless!" Everyone shouted, even Mew who has now unraveled herself from her cloak of invisibility.

 _The other Mages were being kept away by the overwhelming numbers of Minions, as they tried their best to fight their way over._

"Don't worry about me, protect Mathias and Snow!" Moonless commanded.

 _The Mages did as they were told, continuing to fight off the horde of Minions eagerly trying to make their way towards the two adult Eeveelutions._

 _Moonless reached for his sword but another Poison Jab from the Darkrai prevented the Umbreon from having any further movements._

"Now then, allow me take a peek of that amazing heart of yours!" Legionnaire said, his scythe coating in red energy before slashing Moonless across the chest.

"Aaahhh!" Moonless screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide from the pain he was feeling.

 _The energy slash done by Legionnaire left a large dimensional crack of some sort, as the Mutant steps through before disappearing along with the distorted crevice._

 _Ribbon blinked in confusion at where the Mutant could have gone but snapped out of her trance at the still screaming Umbreon, who has recently collapsed on his side._

"He can enter people's Mentality Zones?!" Thunder exclaimed, being the only one who had a clear view of everything that was going on. After dealing with his horde of Minions, he made his way over to Moonless.

 _For Ribbon as well, she forced herself up and immediately ran to Moonless' side._

"Moonless! Moonless what's wrong?" Ribbon asked.

POV Change(Moonless)

What...What is this pain?

"Urgh!..."

Why am I hurting all over?

I can see Ribbon yelling, shouting and near screaming but I can't seem to hear her. The same goes for Thunder, who was shaking me but I can't seem to feel either, except for the pain coursing through my body.

Then an image flashed in my mind; room where there was a Leafeon and Glaceon lying in hospital beds while an Eevee stood motionless in between the two separate beds. They weren't alone, a familiar dark cloaked figure stood behind them with a scythe in hand. He took in every aspect ratio and detail of the room, a psychotic smile slowly but surely appearing on his face.

"So this is the core of his heart?" He said.

*'T-This bastard...He's in my Mentality Zone?!'*

"Just as amazing as I imagined...That I want to make a mess out of it!" Legionnaire said.

The Darkrai-Mutant lifted his scythe up and brought it down with emence force, leaving behind a large dimensional crack. Without mercy, he continued to chip away at my Mentality Zone. In fact there was so many cracks that it obstructed the view of the room and image memory.

"Gaahhh!"

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Moonless gave off a ear-splitting scream; transformation being withdrawn as he reverted back into his Eevee base form._

"Moonless!" Ribbon said, clenching onto the Eevee's hand.

"He...urg!..." He's destroying the core of my heart; my Mentality Zone..." Moonless said.

"Ughh!...Excuse me Ribbon, give me some space." Thunder said. "It's not by nature to put a ring on a guy's hand but this is an emergency!" The Jolteon whips out a ring and swapped out Moonless' Connection ring with his Transport ring.

 ***MYSTICAL...TRANSPORT, GO***

 _A yellow spell void appears over Moonless' body and Thunder jumps through without hesitation, phasing through the transport circle and into Moonless' Mentality Zoe._

 _After some time of falling, the Jolteon came out through another spell void, this time ending up in a hallway filled with dimensional cracks and a certain Darkrai-Mutant that was still continuing his onslaught._

"Stop! Cut that out!" Thunder pointed, grabbing figure from behind and stopping him temporarily from performing another slash.

 _Legionnaire quickly got out from Thunder's hold and sucker-punched him, which sent the Jolteon crashing into a hospital lobby._

 _Losing patience from getting intervened, Legionnaire swung his scythe horizontally to Thunder's head, just barely by the Jolteon when he ducked. Wanting to keep his head and prevent another close call, Thunder dived past the Mutant to get some space between him and the Darkrai._

 _When he was sure that he was a good two feet away, he pulls out his Phantasm Sabre._

"I said cut it out!" Thunder growled, his hands gripping roughly on the handle of his sabre after seeing Legionnaire pay no heed to him and proceeded to slash away at Moonless' Mentality Zone.

 _Thunder took a leap towards Legionnaire and brought his sabre down, the Darkrai-Mutant turning around to block with the handle of his scythe._

Annoyed, Legionnaire said. "Stop interfering with my fun." Before he simply taps Thunder's chest with the base of his scythe; the sheer force knocking him backwards and creating a Jolteon silhouette in the wall.

 _With a second attempt, Thunder pounces at Legionnaire again only to be sent flying into the exit door. The same exit happens to be a double door which was now knocked off its hinges, with Thunder laying on top of it._

"And let you destroy my bud's place?" Thunder struggled to get onto his knee, using his sabre for support. "Not on my watch."

 _Slipping on a spell ring with Raiteicune as its avatar, Thunder activates it to summon his Mentguard._

 ***MYSTIC RISE, RAITEICUNE, GO***

 _Thunder's body shone brightly, a giant being began to materialize to his right in the shape of a three-headed beast._

 _Once the light fades, Raiteicune gave a roar for intimidation while the Jolteon leaps onto his back._

 _Legionnaire charges a Shadow Ball in his left hand and fired it away at the two, missing his target when the three-headed beast leaps past the ghostly energy._

 _Not wanting the Mutant to be left empty-handed, Raiteicune sent a torrent of attacks from each different head- a Flamethrower, a Hydro Pump and a Thunder Bolt._

 _The attacks left a huge explosion, the smoke clearing to reveal that Legionnaire had blocked the attacks with the blade of his scyth. Nonetheless, the larger being tackled the Darkrai-Mutant to the ground, also barely avoiding a slash when evading._

 _Shortly after Raiteicune landed, Thunder loss hold and almost fell off. Their moment of pause almost became their demise; Legionnaire was approaching, with his scyth ready to kill._

"Oh crap!" Thunder exclaimed.

 _All of a sudden, another roar could be heard; this time a shock wave of wind came with it as it stopped Legionnaire in his tracks._

 _A white blur zipped by and Body Slammed Legionnaire, the blow strong enough to send the Mutant flying into a fountain._

 _Water splashed everywhere; the foundation of the fountain crumbled to bits from Legionnaire's powerful swings._

"What was that?..." Thunder asked.

 _Legionnaire looked around frantically, trying to pin-point an exact location of the blue. Once he was sure that he spotted the figure, Legionnaire channeled an aura of dark energy into his scythe and unleashed an energy wave at the white blur._

 _Cancelling the usage of Extreme Speed, the blur-motion no longer providing coverage for the figure's identity. Levitating midair and staring intently at the approaching attacks were none other than Dragareus._

 _Giving off a ear-ringing screech; Legionnaire's attack was repelled by Dragareus' Hyper Voice. In addition, it was too much for the Darkrai-Mutant to handle since he got sent crashing into a pavement of concrete._

 _Thunder watched in amazement, as the red eyed Arceus slowly descended next to him and Raiteicune._

"Moonless' Mentguard, Dragareus?!" Thunder manages to muster out, in more of an exclamation than anything.

"That's me." Dragareus plainly said, changing the shape of his body to that of an Eevee-morph. He looks identical to Moonless but with red eyes.

"Nice to-" Thunder shook his head furiously, remembering about the task at hand. "This isn't the time for a friendly introduction, let us help okay?"

"No problem, it will take more than just me to defeat him." Dragareus reverted into his original form, finishing off with his screech-like roar.

 _The red-eyed Arceus took a flight to the sky, drawing the Mutant's attention upwards. Thunder blinked, but followed by clasping his hands together; squeezing them in understanding._

"I see..." Thunder smiled, steering Raiteicune forward to allow the three-headed beast to headbutt Legionnaire into the sky.

Chilling in the sky, Dragareus smirked. "At least when it comes to fighting, you aren't as stupid compared to IQs." He said to himself, watching the phantom figure approach closer from Raiteicune's blow.

 _In a blink of an eye, Dragareus disappears and Legionnaire got the air knocked out of him. It didn't just end there; the phantom figure was constantly getting rubber-banded back and forth by Dragareus' Extreme Speed attack._

"Heads up!" Dragareus said, changing his shape to that of an Eevee to deliver a Brick Break on the Darkrai's head before turning back.

 _Falling at immense speed towards the ground, Raiteicune dashed under and ping-ponged Legionnaire back into the sky with the usage of Strength._

 _Going for a stealth take down, Dragareus crashed into the phantom figure with Aerial Ace, wrapping around to land an Iron Tail as an extra hit._

 _Legionnaire flew downwards at Raiteicune and Thunder again from that hit, as the three-headed beast and Electric type stood there trying to think of a way to finish him off._

"Do not let him recover! Finish him off quick!" Dragareus shouted

"Alright Raiteicune, let's give em a Giga Impact!" Thunder said, fist pumping towards the falling phantom.

 _Getting a running start, Raiteicune charges at the disoriented Darkrai-Mutant with every bit of power- the larger being approaching closer his target at every second._

 _Out of nowhere, Legionnaire opened his eyes and slashed Raiteicune with red energy, making the beast flinch as the Giga Impact gets cancelled. The slash also left behind a miniature distortion tear on the beast's chest._

 _Raiteicune gave off a roar of pain, crashing into the ground to create a large crater, unintentionally dragging Thunder along with him._

"Oh shit!" Thunder cursed, upon seeing the Darkrai-Mutant above them with another wave of red energy charged in his scyth.

 _Just when they thought they were about to meet doom, a white figure rammed his head into Legionnaire from the side, more specifically the energy coated scythe._

Thunder's eyes widened. "Dragareus!"

 _Cracks began forming on Dragareus' body, as one more screech could be heard from the red-eyed Arceus before a large eruption engulfed the place; Mutant, Mentguard, mage, everything._

*/Back in the real world.../*

 _Moonless' eyes suddenly widened._

"M-Moonless?" Ribbon asked, distress in her voice.

 _Trailing down to the attachment on his chest, cracks instantaneously appeared on the embracer before it shattered entirely- becoming nothing more than a mere necklace._

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Moonless screamed, making Ribbon more concerned as his cry of agony ceased to die down.

"Moonless," Ribbon shook the Eevee with more force. "Moonless!"

"MOONLESS!" Ribbon cried, as the Eevee clenched onto his heart tightly.

* * *

 **So...yeah, this happened. As for whether how the next chapter will go...I'm not sure yet. Should I drop the Problem/Solution act for a couple chapters; where one chapter was the problem and the other was the solution, or should I drag on the problem to create more suspense before ending it off with a long-waited solution?**

 **And question for the day,**

 **What did you think happened in the beginning way BEFORE you even continued to read this chapter?**


	23. The Aftermath

**Not much to say here, just busy with life, that's all. No long paragraph explanations this time, I know that's what everyone likes. Once I'm done with the tests and stuff, my life will be free! More time to write! (And hopefully finish.) ;)**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **YourTypicalReader:**

I expected a crisis, more or less...But Moonless loosing his powers will likely be the last thing on my mind. NOOOOO, Dragareus(I think) or red-eyed Arceus or whatever.

I like something new so more suspense and then finishing off with a long-awaited solution will be better.

In honesty though, you should be the one that is making most of the decisions. It is your story after all.  
In basic terms, you ask for people's opinions too much; maybe not in much of a bad term but you should be making most of the decisions.

Response:

In my opinion, Moonless- our beloved protagonist(I hope everyone loves him.), losing his powers goes beyond the severity of a crisis. And Dragareus, yeah... :(

Gladly, that's why this chapter is up. More coming, that's for sure! :D

True that; can't be babied forever can I? I'll take your advice. I make most of the decisions but I'll also ask for readers opinions, mostly minor points. Deal? :3

 **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Feedbacks are appreciated unless they are fuels for fire.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: The Aftermath

 _A red slash left a miniature distortion tear on the three-headed beast's chest..._ [(Oh Crap! - Thunder)]

...

 _A white figure rammed into the phantom figure's side, more specifically into the blade of the scythe that he was holding..._ [(Dragareus! - Thunder)]

...

 _Cracks began forming on Dragareus' body before an explosion took place, engulfing everything around it._

...

 _Moonless' eyes suddenly widened._

"M-Moonless?..." Ribbon asked, distress in her voice.

 _The sound of glass breaking can be heard, cracks instantaneously appearing on Moonless' embracer before it shattered entirely. The leftovers were nothing more than a mere necklace chain with a silver trimmed pendant; in place where the attachment once were._

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Moonless screamed out in pain, concerning the Sylveon as she constantly shouted out his name.

 _Another distortion tear appeared on Moonless, emitting off a shock wave that intensifies every time the size of the tear increases. The force of the shock wave knocking Ribbon onto her back, before Thunder and Legionnaire flew out from the red dimensional crack._

 _Of course, the phantom-like Mutant lands on his feet; proceeding to walk away without turning his head back. Meanwhile the Electric Mage landed on his stomach, shouting incoherent curses after the Darkrai-Mutant._

"Hey I'm not done with you yet! Get back here you bastard!" Thunder got back on his feet and ran after Legionnaire. The shouts of distress from Ribbon stopped him in his tracks, the Jolteon making his way back towards the Sylveon and Eevee.

"Moonless! Can you hear me?" Ribbon said, shifting Moonless' resting position so that his head is resting on her laps. "Please...say something." She pleaded.

"Bro! Pull it together!" Thunder said after making his way over, shaking the Eevee's shoulders into trying to get a response from him.

"Dragareus...He destroyed my Mentguard." It has been a long interval since Moonless has spoken, those being his first words after quite some time. Although the message he was bringing certainly wasn't the most pleasant.

"My powers have...disappeared." He finishes before his eyes came to a close- unconsciousness completely overtaking him.

"Moonless!" Moonless and Ribbon yelled in unison.

* * *

 _They hurried back to the mansion, yet there was a lot of explaining to do, as the questions from Mathias and Snow just kept coming and coming._

 _Thunder stayed behind to help with the explanation, while Ribbon rushed to her room with the unconscious Eevee on her back, grabbing necessities on the way that she'll need to tend Moonless' wounds with._

 _Mew was no longer in her invisible cloak, although the two adult Eeveelutions didn't seem bothered by her presence. Either way, she wasn't complaining, focusing on what's more important in this case- help the other Mages with explanations. After some clarifications, as well as some convincing from them all- Mew doing most of the work for persuading._

"Let me get this straight...my daughter is a Mage and also a part of a rebellious movement known as Team WorldGuard- lead by her boyfriend Moonless, against some so-called Mutants all of which we never heard of in our lives before?" Mathias said.

"Sub-leader to be exact..." Mew said, Mathias and Snow's eyes widening in awe.

"That's our baby girl!" Mathias cheered, Snow giggling at his remark.

"We're technically not official but had devoted ourselves to protect the world from the Mutants." Mew explained.

"The world? You mean there's more of these monsters spread throughout the regions?" Mathias exclaimed.

"Fortunately, the monsters' forces have yet to spread to other parts of the world, Poke Utopia currently being the only inhabitant place for the Mutants." Mathias sighing in relief. "The drawback, however...we still haven't tracked down their hideout or even the source that are creating these Mutants- heck, we don't even know when they'll strike!"

 _Mathias tensed up, but relaxed from his wife's soothing touch. It brought a smile to the Umbreon's face and even made him blush when she leaned her head on his shoulders._

"Hopefully we can get behind all of this soon, the last thing we'll ever need is another Hope and Despair War." Mathias, as well as Snow cringed at the mention of war. Mew saw this so she said reassuringly. "It's not a real war, if that's what you are wondering."

"So you just call it that?" Snow raised an eyebrow.

Mew nodded. "Yeah, for some strange reason..." The News Species morph pondered on the question for a second. "I think it has to do with the time when Legends and Chosens alike lead a revolt against the Mutants...No wait...Ugh, I can't remember...that was so long ago."

"Interesting...guess you do learn something new everyday." Mathias said, putting on a thinking face while Snow nodded in agreement to her husband statement.

"Interesting? You are actually believing in what I'm saying?" Mew said, earning a nod from the Umbreon. "Not one doubt crossing your mind?"

"I mean...I- er we already came across a Darkrai, even though he's a part of the Mutant race. Shortly after that, we met you, a Mew. What else would we need to convince us to say otherwise?"

 _Mew blinked, overall surprised by the outcome. They listened the whole way through, not interrupting or scoffing, no signs of rude comments being made. She expected them to burst out into laughter, laughing at the childish story that they made up. They did none of that._

 _Instead, they took it all in as if they were students listening to a professor speaking._

"That's unexpected..." Mew said abruptly. "Do you two often believe in what people say?"

"Depends." They answered.

"Okay, we're kinda getting side-tracked..." Blade pointed out, cutting in the conversation that they were having.

"...Oh right, we should get back on topic." Mew said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"That reminds me...About Moonless, what exactly happened to him?" Snow asked.

"Legionnaire destroyed Moonless' Mentguard; Dragareus, which in turn left a huge explosion that took the rest of his Mentality Zone along with it." Thunder said. "Not only that, he lost his ability to use magic." The Jolteon hung his head low.

 _Some were shocked, others had their ears drooping in anticipation. Ember walked up the Jolteon and gave him a comforting hug._

"Dragareus..." Mew gave a sad sigh. She momentarily closes her eyes afterwards.

"No way..." Fiona said, moving a hand to cover her mouth while trying to process everything she just heard.

"This is just...so sudden." Blade said, unable to form words to describe the situation, pausing after almost every word he manages to get out.

 _Fin was one of the many to be shocked, but he was rather denial._

"Senpai can still get his powers back right?..." A bit of hope in his voice. After the disapproving head-shakes, the Vaporeon turned to Mew. "Mew, you should have some knowledge about this too...Moonless can still get his powers back right?"

 _Now all eyes on her, while she can do nothing but stare at her palm, trailing off into her thoughts._

"I-I don't know..."

 _Nearly all of them were on the verge of passing out; in defeat, slumping down onto the closest seat they can find as the room entered a uncomfortable state of silence._

 _Mew was losing all hopes as well, that was until she caught sight of a faint light shining on her right palm. Her first thoughts were that she might have been dreaming and thus pinched herself to be sure. Ouch..._

 _Shaking away the pain in her cheeks, Mew held her hand closer to inspect it, but not too close to draw attention. After her suspicions were confirmed, she said nothing but squeeze her right hand with her left, holding it tightly against her chest._

* * *

 _Blackness, a common and ironic word to describe the scene- the characteristics of an abyss more or less. However, blackness doesn't necessarily mean darkness as well; an Eevee-morph can be seen laying on his back, his eyes closed along with a pained expression worn on his face._

 _Strangely enough, a hazy mist soon suspended over the unconscious Eevee._

"Moonless..." A voice called out to him faintly, stirring the Eevee from his sleep.

"Moonless Night..." The voice echoed again, Moonless' left ear perking up in response.

"Dragareus..." Moonless mumbled in recognition, his eyelids twitching. [(Moonless...)]

 _Rocking his head left and right from the voice calling out to him, the Eevee slowly reached his hand outwards._

Still with his eyes closed, Moonless said, "Don't leave...Dragareus!" He finishes off by extending his arm as far as it can go, grasping for what he thinks was the red-eyed Arceus when really it was thin air.

 _Moonless snapped awake, but groaned at the pain in his chest. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his Embracer Activator ring; resting on a well-designed desk to the Eevee's left._

 _Pulling the blankets off, which he found difficulty in doing due to the pain that Moonless was feeling all over his body. Nevertheless, he grabs the ring and equips it in his right._

 _Not a second thought crossing his mind, he places his hand in front of his embracer._

 _Just as he feared, the chain of the necklace did not disappear nor did the pendant reply with a voice command._

 _Moonless clutched his right hand tightly and slammed on the table, without giving a care that it wasn't his property._

 _Unknown to him, there was a certain Sylveon watching from the slightly opened doorway, pressing the palm of her right hand against her chest as she held a crushed expression._

 _Things are not looking good for Moonless and neither is it going well for others._

 _The silence in the living room was starting to get unbearable; nobody was able to come up with a conversation to lighten the mood. Thunder has long left to hunt down the Darkrai-Mutant, stating how he can't bring himself to face Moonless if he didn't do so. By simply trying to get the Jolteon to stay was already taking its toll on everybody's tolerance, so it's a real surprise that no one has snapped already._

 _The sounds of foot steps descending from the stairs caught everyone's attention, as they looked to see Ribbon enter the living room after making a right turn._

"How is he holding up?" Mathias asked.

"He's okay, but..." Unable to finish off her sentence, she turns her head away to hide a fallen tear.

"Ribbon?" Mathias called out for her, which brought more tears to the Sylveon's eyes.

 _Instead of replying, Ribbon ended up leaning against the wall away from everyone else, hugging herself and biting on her bottom set of lips to prevent a total breakdown. She avoided complete eye contact to hide the free-flowing tears trickling down her cheeks but it wasn't enough to fool anyone, her sniffles betraying her in the end._

Seeing her daughter's expression, Snow sighed. "Just as expected...He reacted negatively?" The Sylveon gave a slow nod.

"Ugh...Can this get any worse?..." Blade said but suddenly felt uneasy, from all the glares directed towards him. "What?!...It's not like we're in a good situation anyways."

"To start things off, we really do not need any more negativity than there already is." Mew said, Ember cutting in after her.

"You likely have jinxed us, thanks a lot." Ember said.

Mew rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ember, we really don't need a fight either-"

Blade scoffed. "I don't see it occurring so your point?" [(Um...guys?... - Fin)]

"You're going to eat those words soon." Ember crossed her arms.

"No I won't cause they can't come back in my mouth!" Blade shot back. [(Hey guys. - Fin)]

"Guys..." Fin said, trying to get their attention for the third time.

"WHAT?!" Blade and Ember glared, making the Vaporeon flinch.

 _Fin pointed towards the television, the two Eeveelutions stopping their pointless argument to momentarily look at the screen; as the news reporter, a female Clefable-morph broadcasted:_

 **Breaking News: People Found Unconscious All Over Town, A Bad Sign Of Something To Follow?**

 **There have been weird sightings of people found unconscious all over the residences of Poke Utopia. Experts say it is a case of comatose, or in a state of deep unconsciousness for a prolonged or indefinite period, especially as a result of severe injury or illness. Unfortunately, the cause of this comatose is unknown; even through technologies of X-ray, no signs of injury can be found on the bodies of the victims. We highly suggest everyone to stay indoors at all time until officials have everything under control.**

 _Ribbon's lips quivered, hugging herself ever-so tightly now. The tears that were staining her cheeks has long since dried so she mustered enough strength to face the others again._

 _Before Ribbon was able to say something however, she deliberately gets cut off at the sound of footsteps, thumps to be exact, coming from the stairs._

 _Appearing out from the corner stood a panting and shaking Eevee, leaning against the wall for support._

"Moonless..." Ribbon said silently under her breath.

 _About two steps were the most Moonless can take before he groaned, losing his hold on the wall and falling flat on his stomach._

 _Besides being the closest to Moonless, the Eevee's sudden cry of pain was more than enough to spring Ribbon into action; the Sylveon leaving her corner to help the Eevee up while the others made their way over to make sure he's alright._

"I'm fine," Moonless shook it off by waving a hand, and with Ribbon's help, he regains proper balance. "just tripped..."

"Where's the Mutant?" Moonless asked, an edge in his voice.

"Thunder is out hunting for him," Ribbon said, somewhat surprised at how she was able to sustain the tough act and say something without breaking into tears but she kept that to herself. "as for you, you need to rest up."

"I-I can't rest..." Moonless winced at every step he took, like his body is refusing to cooperate with his will. "Not with Legionnaire on the loose."

The Eevee inhaled and exhaled softly. "He's probably hurting more people as we speak."

Ribbon gasped, completely lost for words at this. "Y-you heard?..."

 _Moonless simply ignored her remark and made his way over to the door, not before getting stopped by a hand grasping onto his arm._

"Don't be so reckless! You're hurt!" Ribbon blurted out, grasping harder on him. "You need to rest."

"All he did was defeat Dragareus...I'm fine." Moonless smiled weakly, gently brushing Ribbon's hand off of him. "In addition, Thunder can't do it himself." He added with a chuckle.

Ribbon tugged at the Eevee's arm again. "You can't! You are no longer a Mage...Without your powers, you won't be able to defeat him!"

 _Anger, raw anger was the emotion that Moonless felt boiling inside of him, and it didn't take long for it to get the better of him._

"THEN WHY DON'T I SEE YOU, ALL OF YOU THAT CAN STILL USE MAGIC, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!" Moonless snapped back, his senses clouded by frustration.

 _By the time it dawned on him, it was already too late. He wished he could've done something about it, an apology was the first thing that came to mind. Sadly, he couldn't, there was just too many things going through his mind at the moment._

"Just...just leave me alone for now." Moonless said as he hung his head low, avoiding the shocked glances that were directed at him. "...Also, Thunder won't be able to do it alone...So he's gonna need some real help."

 _Not even saying another word, Moonless pried the door open and bolted out the door._

To Thunder:

 _Rounding the corner of Grass Street, a Jolteon blur can be seen dashing through the Electric district, avoiding the citizens to the best he can. According to the news report, the most recent victim, a Ampharos, has been found unconscious on the residences of Electric Street. Surely enough, Thunder suspected it to be Legionnaire's doing, and ran as fast as his legs could get him, in search of the cloaked reaper._

 _Thunder came to a stop to catch his breath, leaning against the wall as he muttered to himself._

"Sorry bro...I will definitely find that bastard and make him pay," Thunder said as he wiped the sweat trickling down his face. "for you and Dragareus."

 _Having enough of his short break, Thunder got off to a running start again, stopping here and there and around every corner to look for that specific figure._

Back at the Skye Residence:

 _Everyone was left behind to recover from the Eevee's sudden outburst, with Blade being the first one to break free from his daze after Moonless' long gone presence._

"What the hell was that all about? Sure he can be all dramatic and stuff, but to actually yell and take his anger out on us when we have nothing to do with it?" Blade frowned. "Like WTF man?"

 _Ember casually shook her head at the Leafeon's remark, but she then delivered a glare towards the whole group._

"Who was the one that opened the TV again?..." Ember hissed

 _Most shook their head to Ember's question but one particular blue Eeveelution hid a remote control behind his back._

"How dare he-" Mathias held a fist and punched it into his free hand, while Snow tries to keep him from losing his head.

 _Meanwhile, Fin swallows hard as Ember's eyes trail dangerously close to him, until Mew interrupted Ember's remote search._

"He's confused..." Mew finally said while continued to provide comfort for the weeping Sylveon.

The Eeveelutions' attention, whatever they were doing beforehand, were focused on her.

"He's confused? Anger is more like it." Blade scoffed.

"You are missing the bigger picture here;" Mew said, earning a lot of quizzical looks from the Eeveelutions. "Moonless is not the kind to give out blames, but rather burdens in all the wrongs into finding what's right...Anger does not come by itself but it is rather fueled by mixed emotions."

 _Blade was trying to think of a comeback but couldn't think of a proper one, especially in a situation like this when he knew that Mew was right._

"He's in a state of confusion," A sigh escaping Mew's mouth. Her eyes then went on to trail off towards somewhere else in a way as if she is spacing out. "all the times of fighting as a Mage, the hardships that he have been through, the thought to protect others; he has all these feelings of responsibility...yet he cannot find it in him to accept that his magic is gone."

Mew's eyes came to a close and she took a deep breath, exhaling sadly. "Spiritual or not, magic has become a part of Moonless."

 _After hearing Mew's statement, everyone; mainly people consisting of Team WorldGuard, had to double take into consideration over the situation._

"Indeed, he is not frustrated at you or any of you in general. He is frustrated at himself, for how he is unable to find the answers to certain unresolved questions." Mew paused for a moment, making sure that all ears were on her. "Basically-"

"Basically, he is blaming everything on himself?" Blade said. "Is that what you are trying to sum up?"

"Yes." Mew nodded.

 _The Mages hung their head low in shame. Ever since they obtained their Mythical transformation, they had forgotten about the importance and duty as a Mage and began to treat everything as a game._

 _Just like when they had during the battle with the Dittos._

 _The Eeveelution Mages each looked at the latest ring that was added to their arsenal, recalling the consequences the followed because of their arrogance. Simply the thought of having it in their hands already made them grit their teeth. Furthermore, they have never acknowledged how Moonless handled certain affairs, until Mew gave them a full-blown lecture._

Meanwhile the Mages are in their pity hole, a certain Espeon was having an internal debate with herself. When Solaire was sure she had made the right decision, she said firmly, "I'm going after him."

Solaire's announcement got her a lot of doubtful looks, so she went on to say, "Before he left for Poke Utopia, we were the best of friends, to the point where we literally share secrets with each other."

Ribbon cringed at the last part of the sentence, and it didn't go unnoticed for the Espeon. "Don't worry Ribbon, it's not what it looks like," She said reassuringly. "I see him as a brother, more or less. I'm pretty sure he views me the same way; nothing more than brother and sister relationship."

"What are you planning to do? Say, if you found him?" Fiona questioned.

"As for what I'm going to do...Hopefully, I can talk some sense into him." Solaire said, grabbing a light-pink sweater and made her way towards the door, not before getting stop by something or someone pulling her in the opposite direction.

 _The Espeon stopped in her tracks when she feel something coil around her tail, Solaire turned around to see a fin-like tail wrapped around her twin-forked one._

"I'm going too. Sure I may not be much of a help, but to accompany someone and help them through the tough times is better than to let them suffer alone...In all words, one for all, all for one." said Fin, beaming a wide smile at Solaire, who cannot help but return it with a equally warm smile.

 _The two shared a quick and passionate kiss, but a whistle escaping from Blade's mouth forced them to break apart, in time to see everyone bid them good luck._

 _Nodding to each other, the Vaporeon and Espeon ran out the door in search for a particular Eevee with teal-eyes._

 _In the middle of all the conflict, Ribbon buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Mew noticed this and sat next to her, embracing her in a hug and gently rubbing the whimpering Sylveon's back._

* * *

 _Ripples appeared in the water from where the rock had struck, the waves can be seen spreading outwards._

 _Seen, as a reflection in a pair of teal-colored eyes. A blink, followed by the disappearance of the reflected waves._

 _The waves, at this point, has already calmed down but a hand reaching out for another rock would soon change that._

 _Moonless lifted the stone, pulled back and threw it towards the river, creating a new ripple for him to stare at._

 _The brown-furred Pokemon decided to take a stop by the river to relax and calm his mind...or rather, an accidental trip was the reason why he was near the river in the first place._

 _Moonless sighed in annoyance, his basic judgement was being tampered by the thoughts in his mind. The more he tried to push them away, the more they came back._

*/Backtrack.../* -Third Person-

"If none of them are going to do something about it...Then I will. So if you understand, get outta my way." A teal-eyed Eevee panted, barraging past a Vaporeon and Espeon.

 _Solaire and Fin didn't have much trouble in search of Moonless, since they found him in less than a minute._

 _But there was one last thing, and it is also the hardest part of this search._

 _Talking, negotiating and get some words through the Eevee's senses._

"Why did this happen?..." Solaire muttered, as she continued to stare at the limping Eevee, who was still treading forward to Arceus knows where.

"Moonless!" A voice suddenly called out, getting the Espeon, Vaporeon and most definitely, the Eevee's attention.

 _They turned their head in the direction the voice came from, to see a Jolteon speeding towards them, more specifically to Moonless._

"Thunder, how's the searc-" Moonless started off but was cut off by the Jolteon.

"Moonless, I'm terribly sorry that Dragareus was killed and I'm sorry you lost your magic powers because of my rash actions...I should've been more careful. I will definitely, definitely find Legionnaire and make him pay." Thunder apologized, hanging his head low throughout his whole message. "So please," He lifted his head to stare into Moonless' eyes. "trust me on this and go back to the house."

 _Moonless opened his mouth but bit his lip at the last second. He walked up to Thunder and patted him on the shoulders._

"I wish I can, but sadly I can't." Moonless said. "I have a job to do, and I will do it regardless of how hard you are trying to change my mind." He said before breaking into a run.

 _He dashes past the Jolteon, away from Thunder, away from Fin and Solaire, away from everyone around him. He ran wherever his leg can carry him, leaving behind three dumbstruck Eeveelutions._

 _A loud splash could be heard, a Eevee-morph almost tripping as a result of stepping into the puddle of water. He paid no mind to it, however, and continued to run._

 _Truth be told, he doesn't even know what he was doing; what is he running away from? Why? Was there even a reason to run?_

 _The Eevee was too focused on these thoughts that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. Luck was no longer on his side; one of his foot already slipped on the grassy slope, followed by the rest of his body rolling down the hill._

 _He pushed himself back up but hissed and fell again when he applied pressure on his right foot. He managed a sitting position but that was the most he can do; no reason to sit back and enjoy the scenery when there is so much going on._

"Why?..."

*/Present Time.../*

 _This was the last straw, the last time he wants to hear that word echo through his mind._

 _Moonless clenched in hand in anger, reached for the closest rock he can grab and threw it with immense strength, the rock itself flew to the center of the river._

 _Unable to reach for more rocks to throw, Moonless continuously slammed his hand on the grass, trying to take out as much anger as he can._

 _Suddenly, his ear picked up the noise of a twig snapping, a growl making its way up to Moonless' throat as he turned around to face whoever was behind him._

 _Much to his surprise, his eyes widened at the sight of this particular individual, dropping his act of hostility._

"You," Moonless stood up but winced at the pain. Nonetheless, he shook it off and went on to ask, "What are you-"

 _Not even able to finish his sentence, Moonless' eyes came to a close as he fell onto his back._

 _Unfortunately, he landed head first, but the drowsiness helped neglect any possible pain he could've felt at the given moment. Moonless heard a quiet gasp but payed no mind to it. He opened his eyes to the best of his ability, only to be met with a fuzzy view._

 _He can feel it, his consciousness was fading quick; the last thing he saw was a pink figure towering above him._

* * *

"Moonless..." A faint voice called out. "Moonless, wake up."

POV Change(Moonless)

Strange how I have been hearing a lot of voices calling out to me lately. Nevertheless, I did what I was told, and Arceus I feel stupid.

How great is it to open your eyes only to meet face to face with a beam of bright light that blinds you? Sometimes, the sun really is my demise.

"Ugh...That was a bad idea." A chuckle could be heard, but I can only turn my head towards the direction to where the noise came from; my still-closed eyes are preventing me from getting a good look at the person.

"Should've done something about that beforehand. Well at least you are awake." The same voice said again. "Don't worry, you should able to adjust by simply taking it one step at a time."

Refusing to have a repeat of before, this time I took a slower approach, allowing the light to enter only slightly through my eyes but not entirely. My vision began to return and I was able to get a clear look of the person that was speaking to me- Dragareus- a red-eyed Arceus.

"Oh...hey Dragareus..."

...

Wait, what?!

"Wait Dragareus?!"

Or so I thought it was until the figure started to change form, reverting into a morph with blue eyes, pink attire, pink ears and a long pink tail. The New Species Pokemon, Mew.

"Oh...It's you...Got my hopes a bit too high there."

"You should, after all, you're the one who said it is better to believe in hope than despair." Mew said.

"You kinda did replace my hope with despair for a moment."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mew crossed her arms.

"Nothing," I snorted. "just talking to myself."

"Charming..." Mew sighed.

"What are you doing here anyways? I doubt you used Hypnosis on me just to pull a simple prank."

"Do I really need to state the obvious, Mr. Oblivious?" I rolled my eyes at the remark. "So what if I'm here?"

"Aren't you the type that usually stays indoors? What made you come all the way out here to look for me?"

Mew seemed insulted by the first part of the comment but shrugged it off. "Obviously, Mr. Oblivious, I got something I need to talk to you about."

"Which is?"

"Why are you acting this way?" Mew asked

I rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happens...It's not healthy to bottle up everything within you, so if it helps, we can talk about it." Mew shook her head.

"There's nothing bothering me."

"So you snapped at Ribbon without a reason? Nothing but pure hatred and anger?" Mew said

I winced at that. "N-No...It wasn't that..."

"What is bothering you so much that made you snap at Ribbon?" Mew said

I looked into the Psychic type's eyes, and saw nothing more than her determination to get an answer out of me.

"If I managed to avoid the dimensional attack, none of this would have happened." Right as I said that, a sigh escaped Mew's maw.

"You cant dwell in the past forever." Mew blurted out. "Focus more on the present, the future...You got a long way ahead of you, and if you are being dragged down by the past, it is doomed to resurface and reoccur in the future."

"What do you suggest I do? I no longer have my powers...I'm no longer a Mage." I lowered my head at the last part.

"What if you lost your powers? You are still the Moonless Night we know of, and always will be. You just need to understand, to know that we will stick by your side till the very end...that's what friends are for." The New Species Pokemon said. "Even if that power is no longer a part of you, all you need is some company."

"Mew..."

"And not just me, your fellow friends as well! All of us are willing to provide that company for you. You are not alone Moonless, we are here to help you. Most and foremost, don't be afraid to ask for help!" Mew smiled. "I swear I'm starting to rub off of Thunder." She giggled.

I gave a light chuckle along with a grin, I replied, "Thanks Mew, I needed that."

"Now then, if you know what's good for you...It's time to wake up and do what you need to do." Mew giggled.

I blinked.

"What?"

"Also remember one more thing, the heart is more important." Mew said before a bright light engulfed her.

I didn't even get the chance to reply when my ears were met with a loud scream.

"MOONLESS! WAKE UP!"

* * *

 **Welp, decided to split this up again, sorry readers!**


	24. The Tables Have Turned, For Whom?

**WOW! Moonless is back already?! With another chapter?! OMG!**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back! And holy crap that was fast for another chapter, wouldn't you all agree? I'll say, it has been a while since I last recall getting another chapter posted this quickly! Except, nothing is faster than the day when I published chapter 1 and posted chapter 2 shortly the next day. :p**

 **Atttt leassttt cut me some slack? Getting anther chapter posted within a week is pretty quick too!**

 **Moonless: If you don't play games at all, you will probably be around chapter 30 by now.**

 **"At least I have a life too you know!"**

 **Moonless: *Blinks* That's life?**

 **"...No Pokepuffs for week."**

 **Moonless: NUUUUUUU~~~**

 **"Make that two weeks!"**

 **Moonless: NUUUUUUU(V2)~~~ I'll do anything!**

 **"Ohh, anything?"**

 **Moonless: YES! ANYTHING! JUST LEAVE ME AND MY PUFFS ALONE!**

 **"Sheesh, you talk about them as if they were your wives and children...So either go up to Ribbon, confess your feelings for her or no puffs for a week."**

 **Moonless: ...I...rather...kiss Fiona than do that...**

 **Fiona: Really senpai!?**

 **Ribbon and Blade: Excuse me, mister?!**

 **Moonless: Er, I mean ehh...I rather no eats puffs for a week...Too much sugar if you know what I mean.**

 **Ribbon: Please repeat that one more time if you don't mind? Something about kissing someone or somebody?**

 **Moonless: Er, eh...Hurry! Onto the chapter already! You are wasting time!**

 **"Alrighty, onto the chapter, after she skins you that is." *Laughs maniacally***

 **Moonless: F**-**

 ***/This footage has been lost.../***

 **...**

 **Was that necessary? No! Not really but hope you all got a laugh out of it, cause there is the rest of the chapter to read. I'm not going to waste too much of your time so sit back and enjoy...after we go through reviews. ;)**

 **Jaegothis/Contradictory Cynicism(Nice name! :D)**

Sorry for not reviewing the last one. Life. :I

Oh cool, he don't have no more powers! ...I meant to have proper grammar there. But anyways, this is certainly and interesting development.

More plot, woohoo! *fistpumps triumphantly*

Ae: Why are you happy? You didn't even do anything.

This isn't your story, Ae. Now go bye-bye before Roman shows up.

Ae: Well, they show up in GtI's reviews a lot!

Stop being annoying and go away. Until next time Azure!

Response:

Don't worry about it, we all have that once in our life time.

Meh what can i say? We're not perfect. xP As for the development thing, glad you like it!

Yes, very much so. MORE PLOTS! Plot, plot plot!

Oh! That's a first, hey Ae!

Typical author and OCs interactions. :D

 **Now then, you can now go on and read the chapter in peace but no promises! I might still throw something random in the end. :P (I'm evil, I know.)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: The Tables Have Turned...For Whom?

-Third Person-

"Moonless, Moonless!" Solaire called out, but to no avail, came no reply.

"Maybe he's just sleeping? He'll probably wake up eventually." Fin suggested.

 _Solaire simply ignored the Vaporeon's comment and continued on with what she's doing; not to be rude or disrespectful to Fin in any way, but incase Moonless is actually hurt, she's not taking any chances._

 _Plus, the Espeon didn't run for miles on end to catch up to Moonless only to find him passed out in a patch of grass near the river._

 _Of course, the stress-free expression that the Eevee holds on his face is more than enough for anyone to say otherwise. Even still, Solaire ceased to stop her actions- attempts to awaken Moonless by furiously shaking the unconsious Eevee. Like the saying goes, it's better to be safe than sorry._

"This is not working out..." Solaire mummbled to herself.

The Espeon turned her attention away from the Eevee for a moment to look at the Vaporeon across from her. "Fin, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Fin said

"On the count of 3, can you call out Moonless' name with me?" Solaire replied

Fin stared at her, dumbfound. "What difference would it make? Earlier, your yelling and screaming didn't even cause the slightest twitch in his eye or eyebrow."

"Are you going to do it or not?" Solaire frowned.

"Alright..." Fin shrugged, unable to come up with a better plan himself.

 _They exchanged glances and nodded, then came the count._

"3...2...1..."

 _They both drew in a deep breath and shouted through the unconsious Eevee's ear drums._

"MOONLESS! WAKE UP!"

POV Change(Moonless)

"MOONLESS! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open and I was met with the sight of a Vapoereon and Espeon, one kneeling and one crouching, both staring down at me in concern.

"Thank Arceus you are awake! I thought we lost you senpai~" Fin cried.

"Solaire and Fin?..."

I pushed myself up into a siting position but I noticed that something was off.

My body didn't seem as tired as before nor did I feel any aches of pain. Furthermore, I was met with more suprise when I can stand completely fine, my right ankle didn't seem to hurt anymore.

"Thanks Mew..."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Solaire questioned.

"Me? Of course not!" I gave a smirk. "Unless, sorry is the proper word that I'm suppose to say?"

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Solaire and Fin stood there, their mouths agape at the sight._

 _Moonless was smiling, more or less, flashing a smirk at them. He didn't seem depressed one bit, nothing compared to what they witnessed earlier. It's as if all the pain has been washed away by the rain._

"Moonless...Are you okay?" Solaire said, worry in her voice.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being okay and 10 still being okay." Moonless joked. "In other words, I'm fine."

 _If their jaws can drop anymore than it already had, then it will for sure hit the ground._

"On the other hand, what happened to you guys? I mean, was my changes in attitude really that hard for you two to handle?" Moonless tilted his head.

"No no no!" Fin and Solaire waved their hands in a 'no' matter, not wanting another outbreak of the Eevee's depression. "You are fine this way, it's more natural."

"Good, cause I think so too." Moonless grinned.

"Out of curiosity though, what caused the...you know, sudden change?" Solaire asked, a hint of curiosity.

"Hmm...I guess you can thank your boss for that." Moonless shrugged.

"My boss?" Solaire blinked in confusion. She put a finger on her lips. "Who's that?..."

"We can talk about that later...For now, there's a certain place we have to go towards, let's go!" Moonless cheered and started to run past them.

"Where?" Fin and Solaire said simultaneously, stopping him dead in his tracks as he fell comically.

"Where else?" The Eevee said as he got back up. "Back to the mansion and gather up! Magic or not, Thunder can't do it alone." Moonless smirked, getting a running headstart.

"Moonless/Senpai..." Fin and Solaire flashed a smile before running after him.

"Plus, I still got a girl to charm, as well as apologize!" Moonless mumbled sheepishly to himself.

* * *

"AAHHHHH!" A Luxray-morph screamed, collapsing and passing out on top a stack of crates.

 _Moments later, a dimensional crack appeared on the Luxray's chest and a familiar Darkrai-Mutant jumped out._

"Why don't I feel satisfied?...Is it because I failed to destroy his heart?" Legionnaire mumbled, an image of a particular Eevee crossing his head.

 _The gluttony is starting to take effect and the Darkrai-Mutant felt the need to find a specific Eevee and destroy his interior heart._

 _In fact, it was kept as a reminder but his insatiable thirst forced him throw that reminder out the window, turning the mental note into his main priority._

 _That was his main focus until a battle cry interrupted his trail of thoughts._

"Roar!" A Jolteon jumps out of nowhere and brought a roundhouse kick across the Mutant's neck.

 _Legionnaire grabs a hold of Thunder's leg, stopping the Jolteon's motion as he was kept suspended by the Darkrai's hold._

"You again? I do not have the slightest interest in you." Legionnaire said as he blocks another upcoming kick from Thunder's other leg.

"So instead of wasting my time here, how about you get lost?" The Pitch Black-Mutant added, going further by lifting the Jolteon and throwing him into the air.

 _Thunder retaliated by performing a back flip midair, then turns around to fire a Thunderbolt, which created enough force and knockback to push him towards Legionnaire again._

"Double Kick!" Thunder shouted and pounced onto Legionnaire, who instinctively held up his scythe to block the blows. Nonetheless, a swing of the Darkrai's blade was enough to push the Jolteon into retreat.

"Oh you might not be interested in me, but I am." Thunder said in a matter-of-fact voice, lifting his right hand that already has an activator ring equipped.

 ***MYSTICAL...FUSION DRIVER, GO***

"Trans-form!" Thunder said, raising his left hand high in the air, a flash of the sun's blinding rays reflecting off the ring.

 ***PROCESSING...READY SET, GO* *R.T.C. RAI-TEI-CUNE!***

 _The yellow transformium void did its job and brought forward a golden-plated Jolteon, the Electric type Mage standing there with his Phantasm Sabre slung over his shoulder._

 _Legionnaire opened his mouth to give a remark but closed at the Jolteon swinging an electric-charged crescent wave at him. The attack narrowly missed, dodged by an easy side step._

 _The Darkrai-Mutant was left awestruck at the speed that the attack traveled, besides the damage that the attack did to the terrain; a giant sharp blade seemed to have dragged across the rocky surface, leaving behind a noticeable 'cut' trailing to the direction that Thunder's wave had flew._

 _Legionnaire merely kept that to himself, changing the state of his body to that of a shadow and phased into the ground. Moments later, he reappeared behind the Jolteon, holding his scythe to the point where it was hanging just slightly above the Mage's head. From the looks of it, the Jolteon has zero clue of what's to come, which brought a smugly grin to the Darkrai's face._

 _At least that's what Legionnaire thought, until he struck his scythe down._

 _To see Thunder's eyes staring at him will be an understatement, except the Jolteon's eyes showed no sign of fear or panic. It was pure determination, half of it also consisted of adrenaline._

 _That was not expecting, and especially of what's to come next. A loud metal-clashing noise brought the Darkrai out of his thoughts and back to reality, to see sparks fly by where his and the Mage's weapon collided._

 _Legionnaire drew his attention to the Jolteon, to see the Electric type crouching while anchoring and supporting his saber with his free hand._

 _The Pitch Black Mutant wasted no time and used his sheer power to his advantage, reeling in the saber in instead of pushing down, pulling the Mage upwards before he sent a knee into the Jolteon's stomach._

 _Thunder coughed and staggered a bit from the unexpected blow but held his ground._

 _Grabbing the saber with both hands, Thunder swung it with enough power to disarm the Darkrai-Mutant, knocking the weapon straight out of Legionnaire's hand._

 _Taking this sudden break as an opportunity, now that Legionnaire is rendered more vulnerable without his weapon, Thunder focused a vast amount of electrical energy into his saber._

 _Seeing how Thunder is trying to take advantage of the situation now that he no longer has a weapon, Legionnaire creates a ball of dark energy in his hands and attempted to fire a point-blank Dark Pulse at Thunder, but was one step behind when the Jolteon leaped at him before he can even discharge his attack._

"Hey punk! I got a shocking surprise for you, bet you'll like it!" Thunder cried, swinging his saber diagonally across Legionnaire's chest.

 _The swing wasn't just any simple slash or cut, almost millions of voltage of energy were charged in that blade. In Legionnaire's case, it wasn't something to be taken lightly, since the electrical sword swing had turned into an overall shock wave that sent the Darkrai crashing into the ground. To top it all off, the Pitch Black Mutant had also kicked up a ton of rubble with his rolling body._

 _His body ached, static electricity can be seen radiating off the Pitch Black Mutant's body. The Darkrai-Mutant is actually surprised, for he never thought someone can unleash such a powerful attack, all of which are mainly supplied by emotions._

 _For some reason, Legionnaire can only feel excited from taking such critical damage from the electrical blow._

"You sure are motivated." Legionnaire stated.

"No shit sherlock! Unless I defeat you, I will never be able to bring myself to face Moonless again!" Thunder said, pointing his saber at the Darkrai-Mutant in a threatening manner.

"So it was that Mage that sparked such an amazing beauty in you...Man, I'm starting to be intrigued, to the point where I'm willing to take a peek at your heart as well!" Legionnaire said, recalling his weapon back into his hands, the scythe already charged with the red energy that will for sure leave behind a dimensional tear on anything that it comes into contact with.

"Oh crap!" Thunder cursed.

 _The Electric type dodges the intial tear with ease by rolling out of the way. By the time he recovers, Thunder barely had the time to dodge Legionnaire's second energy slash. His instincts yelled at him to jump out of harms way, which he promptly did and avoided sharing the same fate as Moonless._

"Close one." Thunder exhaled, and pushed himself up only to fall back down. "What the-"

 _Thunder turned his head slightly to see the dimensional tear connecting with his right leg, thus preventing most of his body from moving out of the radius of his leg._

"You did well to dodge my attacks, but looks like your leg got caught in the cross fire. Until the tear discipates, you won't be going anywhere." Legionnaire explained, smoothing and wiping the blade of his scythe with his left hand.

"So be a good boy and allow me to peek at that heart of yours." Legionnaire growled, lifting his scythe up, visible red energy charging up in the blade.

 _Thunder swung his saber horizontally to the Darkrai-Mutant's legs, only to have his weapon deflected into the air by a rough smack of the Pitch Black Mutant's hand._

 _Everything happened at once, Legionnaire swung his scythe down and Thunder clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. Somewhat like the homing bullets flying and curving past Thunder only to explode upon crashing into Legionnaire._

 _The noise of the mini explosions resparked the hope burning within the Jolteon, as he opened his eyes to see Legionnaire a couple feet further away from him. In addition, he can also see smoke coming off of the Darkrai's body._

"Titanium bullets?" Thunder and Legionnaire said simultaneously, one in surprise and the other in shock.

"Now has anybody ever told you to keep your nose out of other people's personal lives and privacy?...Clearly no." A voice said.

 _From the corner of his eyes, Legionnaire spotted a figure hiding within the shadows of an alley, along with a shiny object in its right hand. Looking closely, the object in the figure's hand was none other than a titanium forged gun- a weapon that can revert between a sword and gun- almost every Mutant is aware of it with their encounters with mages._

 _If he wasn't surprised in the slightest at the entry of another mage, then he would for sure now. Not just Legionnaire, in fact, even Thunder wore a surprised expression on his face when he turned his head towards the direction of the figure._

"Moonless?!" Thunder exclaimed, unsure of why and what he was doing here.

 _The figure, now revealed to be Moonless, smirked and spun his gun by the trigger._

"Did you really think I'll let you fight him on your own?" Moonless said, kneeling down to look at the Electric type with friendly grin. "Think again."

"The gun, you lost your powers didn't you? How did you-" Thunder stared in confusion.

"I let him borrow it," Another voice said, grabbing both the Eevee and the Jolteon's attention. "that's all.

 ***ACTIVATING...TELEPORTATION, GRACIAS***

"Didn't you see the difference in color?" Ribbon stated.

 _Thunder, being the non-observant guy he is, face-palmed upon seeing the pink trims on the gun that Moonless was holding. This is only made Ribbon giggle at his reaction._

"Let's not worry about color diffreciation right now cause we still have him to deal with." Thunder changed the subject, pointing towards a beat-up Darkrai-Mutant.

"Sadly I won't be able to help you guys, since I can't move until this tear lifts. Best of luck you two." Thunder groaned.

 _Moonless and Ribbon looked at each other and smirked._

"Who said it was only the two of us?" They said in unison.

"Huh?" Thunder tilted his head.

"Trust us on this when we say it's not just the two of us." Ribbon said, and soon more voice commands could be heard.

 ***ACTIVATING...TELEPORTATION, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT/FANTASTIC***

 _A aquamarine and green transformium void appeared, before a bright light shines and a Leafeon and Glaceon-morph materialized from the light._

"Hi!" Fiona chirped.

"Sup bro." Blade waved.

"I even brought you a 'healer' in case you needed medical attention, although it didn't seem you need it anyways...But I'm sure you'll love company while you are stuck in that prison." Moonless snickered.

"Wha-" In before Thunder was able to finish his sentence, he heard, "Oh my sweet little citrus~"

"That voic-" Thunder started but was cut off again, his eyes widening due to an extremely unexpected encounter.

 _Standing there was Flareon-morph that Thunder has grown so close and accustomed to, but something was off about her, mainly the clothes that she was wearing. Ember was wearing a nurse joy outfit, pink in color with a white apron on the front, that covered her from top to mid thigh, along with a hat that has a medical symbol. Also, in the Flareon's hands were a first-aid kit._

"You are not hurt are you babe?~" Ember did a spin and posed, giving the Jolteon a wink while doing so.

 _That did it._

 _Blood came rushing out of the Jolteon's nose as he fainted shortly afterwards._

 _They laughed heartily at Thunder's reaction while Ember kneeled down to help clean off the Jolteon's mess._

"Are you forgetting something?..." A monotone voice called.

"No we did not." Moonless spoke, turning his head to stare directly into the Pitch Black Mutant's eyes. "We still remember about the price, so we are here to make sure everything is repaid at full debts." The Eevee said, pointing his gun at Legionnaire.

"Oh? A price to pay? Last time I checked, you don't owe me anything." Legionnaire said smugly.

"I don't, but you do." Moonless spat with venom. "Not necessarily debts to be repaid, rather scores to be set."

"...No wonder why I don't feel satisfied...I've yet to fully destroy your heart. I was planning to create a wreakage of your friend's heart as desert but looks like main course arrived first. You are still truly amazing." Legionnaire trailed off.

"Good, I'll take that as a compliment...After I terminate and dispose of you like all the other Mutants to Giratina." Moonless said, adjusting the gun that he was holding into a sword.

"I'll love to see your efforts put to test!" The Darkrai-Mutant phased into the ground and reappeared behind Moonless, swinging his scythe vertically to the Eevee's head.

 ***ACTIVATING...DEFENSE, GRACIAS***

 _A pink spell void appeared and protected Moonless from getting hit. Legionnaire applied more power but no matter how much power or force he put into it, he couldn't shatter Ribbon's defense spell._

"Gladly, but keep in mind," Mooneless held the sword in a reverse grip, turning around to slam it against the scythe, knocking the weapon out of Legionnaire's hold. "don't underestimate me just because I no longer have access to magic. There are others who can."

 _Right as he said that, two separate voice commands can be heard overhead._

 ***ACTIVATING...PRIMAL, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT/FANTASTIC***

 _Leaping into the air with their guns in hand, Blade and Fiona took aim and fired; a Grass and Ice energy shot exploding right on Legionnaire's face, the Mutant staggered back from the knockback._

 _Seeing a wide opening, Moonless pushed his sword square into the Pitch Black Mutant's chest. Momentarily letting go of his hold on the sword, the Eevee followed up with a jumping elbow slam on Legionnaie's temple._

"Oww..." Moonless grunted, rubbing his elbow to soothe the pain he felt from slamming against the Mutant's temple. He held on and continued to deal blow after blow on the disoriented Darkrai-Mutant.

 _Frustrated, Legionnaire reached out and grabbed Moonless by the shoulders. The Eevee tried to break free from his hold but his stone-like grip made it impossible for him in his current state._

 _A weak but smugly grin made its way up to the Mutant's face, as he pried the impaled sword out of his chest. Legionnaire, using his mighty raw strength, tossed Moonless into the air and threw the sword at him, who miraculously caught it from a recovering back flip._

 _Since the results were uncalled for, the Mutant's legs phased into his body before he floated after Moonless, sucker punching him across the face._

When he was positive that his voice will be out of reach, Moonless commanded, "Blade! Now!" as he continues to fall backwards.

 _Moonless' landing would've been rough, but luckily, his favorite savior intercepted his fall- a voice command ringing through his eardrums reassured this._

 ***ACTIVATING...PRIMAL, GRACIAS***

 _Almost instantaneously, Ribbon made a mad-dash and jumps up to break Moonless' fall. Seeing the distance apart, she uses her lengthy feelers to reach out to catch the falling Eevee. When she's sure that her feelers have a tight grip, she retracts her feelers before dropping him off in her arms._

"Thanks." Moonless said, flashing a smile at her. Ribbon giggled.

"Don't mention it." Ribbon replied playfully, giving a wink at the end of her sentence.

 _Her gliding ability went into effect and it gave them both a feathery landing._

 _Now that Moonless is saved from his fall, Blade took as a sign to continue._

 ***ACTIVATING...NATURE'S RAGE, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT***

 _Four gigantic roots erupted from the ground and extended itself up to where the floating Mutant is, not that the cloaked figure was aware of its presence or anything. In the meantime, Legionnaire can only scratch his head and stare blankly at the falling Eevee's incoherent shouts._

 _The feeling of something yanking at his limbs snapped the Darkrai-Mutant out of his thoughts, distracting him to the point that he didn't even notice an energy shot forming at the tip of Moonless' gun._

 _Regardless, the brightness of the energy shot gave Moonless away, which was not something the Eevee anticipated because almost immediately Legionnaire started tearing away at the thick roots that were attempting to constrict him._

 _After some time of cutting himself free, a Dark Pulse instantaneously formed in Legionnaire's hands, and he cackled darkly at the Eevee's misjudgment._

"Oh no you don't," A voice said behind Legionnaire. "not when I have something to say about it."

 ***ACTIVATING...HAILING HELL, FANTASTIC***

 _The Darkrai turns around, only to be met with a strong blow of icy wind, forcing him to stop his attack. He winced at the coldness but he caught glimpse of a Glaceon-morph exiting out of her Mythical Primal transformation._

 _Legionnaire gritted his teeth and was about to swing his scythe when he realizes that he couldn't move his arms._

"Wha-" He mumbled and was met with total shock that nearly his whole body is frozen in ice.

"Down you go!" Fiona said, clenching her hands together to strike a hammer fist on Legionnaire's head. "Heads up!" The Glaceon-morph called to the others, Moonless and Ribbon nodding silently to each other at Fiona's signal.

 _The Pitch Black Mutant attempts to regain proper levitation but a forceful kick to the face, as well as the weight baring on his body, prevented him from regaining composure._

 _Still going at a high speed pursuit towards the ground, Legionnaire tilted his head slightly to the side to see who it was. He was met with a familiar pair of teal blue eyes, the Eevee glaring at him with mixed emotions. Moonless removed his foot from Legionnaire's face, which he sighed in relief but the feeling of cold metal and energy emitting off of it, made him say otherwise._

"A defective copy like you should've never existed!" Moonless said before pulling the trigger of his gun, firing an ball of fairy energy at the Darkrai-Mutant's face.

 _The recoil, plus the explosion from the blast was enough to spring Moonless back into the air, and a little help from Fiona will guarantee a safe landing. On the other hand, the force from the energy shot's explosion sent Legionnaire crashing into the ground, a crater forming from the impact._

Legionnaire coughed out a breath of spit, groaned loudly as he pushed himself to his knees. "Darn it..."

"I'm given the chance of redemption, one that I clearly do not deserve...yet I have," A Sylveon steps out from a cloud of dust, glaring daggers at the Darkrai-Mutant. "I'm not going to mess it up again."

 _The Pitch Black Mutant growled and swung his scythe parallel to the Sylveon's head._

 _Alas, he got the short end of the stick; his weapon disarmed from his possession due to the collisions of two titanium bullets, a double tap from a still airborne, yet slowly descending Moonless. The Eevee flashed a thumbs up to Ribbon, to which the Sylveon returned with a thankful smile and nod._

"Nice try," said Ribbon as she slips on a ring that has spirals revolving around a Fairy type symbol. "but you lack teamwork; unless a one-man army is what you Mutants are all about."

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL GEOMANCY, GRACIAS***

 _Ribbon closed her eyes and her hair began to defy gravity, she took a deep breath and reopened her eyes. By then, two pink energy balls started to charge up, one in each of her hands as she merged them together; soon joining into a pulsing fairy energy attack with spirals revolving around it._

"Remember to bring an ally next time," Ribbon took a casual walk up to the kneeling Legionnaire, staring down at the Mutant who hung his head low.

The Sylveon shifted the source of the Geomancy attack to her right hand and held it in front of Legionnaire. "if you will even have a next time." Ribbon said, firing the blast point blank.

Before an explosion can take place, a familiar but more demonic voice breezed through everyone's ears, "Who said he was alone?"

 _A black colored barrier formulated around Legionnaire and deflected Ribbon's Geomancy special back at her._

 _Unable to react in time to sucessfully dodge the attack, the blast hit full force and left Ribbon with some small cuts and scratches. Other than the minor damage, the explosion caused enough shockwave to send the Sylveon flying out of the cloud of smoke._

"Ribbon!" Moonless shouted as he caught her in his arms, looking at her with a worried expression.

"I'm okay, a Fairy type attack isn't very effective to me." Ribbon said reassuringly, as Moonless puts her down.

"Moonless!" Blade called out, making his way over to him, a Glaceon-morph following not far behind. "Any idea what that was about?"

"Beats me, We did exactly what Moonless said in the plan." Fiona shrugged.

"That's weird, if everything went according to plan, he shouldn't have the energy left to put up a barrier...Even if he did, it should have shattered from Ribbon's Geomancy attack." Moonless explained.

"Let me guess, this 'according to plan' thing, I assume I was never accounted for?" said the same demonic voice they heard earlier.

 _The four got into a battle stance and stood side-by-side with each other, but being met with a familiar sight made them to drop their guard._

"Dra-Dragareus?!" Moonless exclaimed, finding it impossible to form words.

 _Or at least, he assumed he got the right person, if the gray fur features and black cross-like wheel had nothing to do with it. Not to mention, 'Dragareus's' more red than usual eye color._

"Ah, if it isn't Moonless, Mutants' greatest arch nemesis..." 'Dragareus' said, stepping in front of Legionnaire.

 _'Dragareus' body and shape started to change and turn into that of an Eevee-morph, but with a major difference in color. Like, where it should have been brown, instead it's jet-black._

 _'Dragareus' slips on a ring that has a Grass symbol on it, one that made everyone except for Moonless, to look puzzled._

 _Moonless' eyes widened at the ring in the gray Eevee's hand, since other than him, no one else should have the ring._

 _The teal eyed Eevee dug into his pockets and pulled out the same exact ring that the red-eyed Eevee had equipped._

 _He decided to let the subject slide for now but this also raised another question in Moonless' mind._

"What is 'Dragareus' planning to do with that ring? He couldn't possibly, no he wouldn't..." Moonless said to no one in particular.

 ***ABILITY, LUMINOUS REMEDY GO*** (For those that are wondering what this is, it's the Global Heal special spell. I decided to change the it thinking the name Global Heal is too general and not creative. Don't worry, it will change for earlier chapters too when I get the chance to reboot some of them.)

 _A familiar yellow light appeared in the sky and shot directly down at Legionnaire, striking on the spot that the Pitch Black Mutant were kneeling at. The wounds on Legionnaire's body began to close up, and his body returned back to the original state of where it was before the encounter and battle with the Mages._

"What the- What the hell are you doing Dragareus?! Why are you helping Legionnaire?!" Moonless shouted out. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Simple, very simple in fact, I serve the Mutants; more importantly my loyalty belongs to Lord Ideal." 'Dragareus' said

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Moonless exclaimed

"Oh yeah one more thing, my name is not Dragareus. My name is...Darkeus!" 'Dragareus', now formerly known as Darkeus, said dramatically.

"Answer me!" Moonless shouted.

"Hmm, you really want to hear it?" Darkeus said.

"Spill it!" Moonless demanded.

"Alright, it is because I'm tired of being a Mentguard...Espcecially being YOUR Mentguard, and having to supply YOU with power because YOU have potentials to become a mage!"

 _Those words struck through Moonless' heart like a bullet._

"W-Wha-"

"I mean, look at you...Being the 'hero' and the so called 'final hope' all the time. At that time when Ribbon was suffering from despair, if she had not find the hope to escape, what do you think would have happened? Your 'final hope' and 'hero' reputation would have been lost." Darkeus said

"Regardless, she had a Mentguard, she would have survived anyhow!" Moonless defended but also felt guilt as he said that.

"And if she didn't have a Mentguard, what are the consequences? The lost of another innocent life, like those people during the ritual." Darkeus said

"So you are telling me, if you weren't my Menguard at the time, I would have suffered the same fate as those that died during the ritual?!" Moonless snapped back. "Is this what you are telling me?!"

"Indeed! In case you ever wanted to know the truth, during the day of that ritual, I never planned to save you in the first place!" Darkeus spat out.

"Moonless! Don't listen to him!" Ribbon said. "He's trying to guilt trip you with his psychological conversations so don't fall for his mind games!"

 _Moonless was in too much of a shock to register anything that Ribbon said to him. All the he words being thrown at him, a lot of them were partially right and it doesn't take a genius to use common sense to distinguish. Moonless tries to find explanations or ways talking himself out of it but every time he thinks of something, his mind goes blank and nothing comes out of his mouth. All he can do is stand there and absorb everything that Darkeus had to throw at him, only little did he know, the worst have yet to come._

"I could've cared less if you were reduced to scraps...I would've cared less if you died like the rest of those people at the ritual." Darkeus continued with his verbal assault, less and less, Moonless is able to come up with comebacks.

"You aren't even worth my time yet I did what I did that day, I saved you. In the end, I regret doing what I did." Darkeus said with no emotion in his voice.

"You know what I would have cared? If you gave into despair and became a Mutant~" Darkeus said darkly.

"You-" Moonless started but choked on his words.

"I'm telling you, you are no hero! All these times of fighting Mutants, all your powers have come from me. You are nothing without my powers!" Darkeus said. "Look at you, hopeless and helpless without my powers. If it wasn't for your fellow friends, Legionnaire could have easily killed you with a Dark Pulse."

 _Moonless gritted his teeth in attempt to hold in all these mixed emotions he was having but a slight push is all there is left from pushing him to the limit._

"Although I do have to thank you Moonless..." Darkeus said smugly. "Thanks to you, I found something better to do with my life...Better to purpose for me to serve..."

"Also, Better than to be your final hope...hero." The gray Eevee said mockingly.

 _A shadow loomed over Moonless' face, as he stood there motionless taking in everything that Darkeus said._

"No answer? Okay, I did what I came for...I will now take Legionnaire back with me." Darkeus said.

 _At the mention of this, Moonless looked up and straight at Darkeus._

"Until next time, Moonless..." Darkeus said smugly, reverting back into his Arceus form before turning his back on the rest of the group and started walking away with Legionnaire.

 _Moonless by now had recovered from his thoughts and his depression trance. His mind went into frenzy and adrenaline rushed through his legs._

"Dragareus!" Moonless shouted, sprinting after them, keeping his eye glued on Darkeus.

 _For a moment, Darkeus and Legionnaire stood still, the red-eyed Arceus turned his head slightly where he can catch a glimpse of the Eevee in the corner of his eye._

 _Once close enough, Moonless reached out tp grasp for the red-eyed Arceus but Darkeus and Legionnaire both vanished before he was able to._

 _Moonless collapsed onto his knees, balled his hands into fists and slammed it on the ground._

The Eevee arched his back and screamed, "DRAGAREUS!"

* * *

 **Like the title mentioned, for whom did the tables turn for? THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!**


	25. The Days Prior and The Plan

**Back with another update! Man, I wish writing the in-between intervals are more easier. You know what they say, it's easier said than done. :p**

 **Moonless(OC): Maybe you should focus more on writing than spending time on your computer doing Arceus knows what...You don't want this to drag on for another year, remember? Last time I checked, you said you will be able to write more on the summer and hopefully finish.**

 **"Well, last time I checked, you didn't do anything..."**

 **Moonless(OC): I am a part of you, so whatever you are doing, I'm technically doing. Secondly, this is mostly imagination on a piece of paper, so whatever you write in the story is whatever I do.**

 **"Whatever, you say?~"**

 **Moonless(OC): *Gulps* Er...I mean, um...**

 ***Starts typing* _Moonless walks out to buy a bag of pokepuffs, comes back only to throw the bag of puffs out the window again._**

 **Moonless(OC): Y u do dis!?**

 **"Proper English please, I don't speak Engrish..."**

 **Moonless(OC): Why you do this!?**

 **...**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **Jaegothis:**

Legionnaire, I am disappointed in you. Always destroy the heart. Thunder, your puns are awful...

Dragareus? Darkeus?

my prayers have been answered

Response:

Disappointed? I think we can work on a better word for him. As for Thunder's puns, yeah can't expect much for the *cough* air- *cough* head.

Thunder: *Sneezes* Either I'm getting the chills, or someone's talking about me...

Darkeus? Dragareus?

Dragareus & Darkeus: *Appears out of nowhere* You called?

Well...We'll find out, at some point.

 **Rayrudan:**

-The hold on a spear tightens to the point of hurting upon seeing this. Deciving. Lies. Fraud.-  
-The Blood boils like the lava of a Volcano! Anger. Rage. Fury.-  
-The onlooker seeks Revenge! Sweet, sweet revenge on the traitors!-  
-He turns his back and goes away, not being able to step in. ... Impotence ... -

yeah... that's me :P

Response:

Um...not much to say here?

Moonless(OC): You can at least say something besides that.

Interesting description for what's going on? I guess?

Moonless(OC): *Sigh*

 **Toa Solaric:**

It's interesting that you mixed pokemon with elements from Kamen Rider Wizard.

Response:

Looks like the cat is out of the bag.

Everyone: *Nods*

BUT I WON'T EXPLAIN WHY! *Laughs maniacally*

 **Now then, that's all done, we can move on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Also, if anyone happened to miss out on chapter one on the 'IMPORTANCE' notice, just a reminder, chapter 1 has been rebooted. Be sure to check that out too!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: The Days Prior + The Plan

 _Rain, the pellets of precipitation hitting against the window still. Moonless' hazy but visible reflection can be seen on the glass window, the Eevee staring off into space as the storm continued its downpour._

 _The past days has been rough- a storm appeared out of the blue and hit has been raining ever since, the weather never ceased to clear up._

 _The thought that even mother nature is pitying him brought a sigh to Moonless' mouth._

 _How many breaths of exhale was that? He lost count around fifty, during the second day the storm had hit._

 _Nearly a whole week Moonless kept to himself, locking himself in the room across from Ribbon's and not joining others for meals, nor did he ever feel the need to sleep. Even with the lack of rest, surprisingly, he's not suffering from sleep deprivation; no signs of bags under his eyes are proof of that._

 _Actually, that may have been a lie. He did get a day of sleep, after endless pleads from the others- non-stop banging on the door worried for his well-being as well as the spamming of messages on his phone. You heard it right, a day of sleep and not night. After that, he just couldn't fall asleep for the rest of the week._

 _Then again, he can't fall asleep, cause during that one day of his sleep...repressed memories, rather nightmares...resurfaced._

 _Moonless can recall exactly what happened that day; everything from Ribbon's pleads all the way to the second he placed his head on the pillow._

*/Flashback.../*

 _For nearly the millionth time, came banging at the door. This is already the second day this is occurring. For the first day, Moonless simply tolerated it by ignoring but he's starting to get fed up with this nonsense when the knocking went on for hours on end. And today, was literally his last straw._

"Leave me alone!" Moonless shouted in his position, sitting with his back against the door, his arms wrapped tightly against his knees.

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the door before Ribbon's voice can be heard saying, "Moonless...are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" shouted Moonless.

Ribbon paused before she replied, "...You stayed up for the whole night, didn't you?"

Moonless blinked and his ears perked. "H-How did you-"

"It isn't hard to tell, the anger in your voice and you basic judgement is clouded...Plus, your voice is so loud that people can even hear it at the end of the hall. I'm pretty sure you are sitting in the same position you were at yesterday." Ribbon said

"...What do you want?" groaned Moonless.

"May I come in?" Ribbon asked.

"...No...I need some time alone. Please, go away." Moonless buried his face in his kneecaps.

A sigh can be heard from the other side. "...In that case, can I ask you a request?..."

"What is it?" Moonless replied, without even lifting his face off his knees.

"Please get some sleep...I know you are having a hard time right now, but you can't miss out on rest." Ribbon said. "I wished I can do more to help you but to know that at least you have some rest gives everyone...and me, an idea you are okay...

She was met with silence so she went on to say, "Do it for everyone..." She paused and blushed at the thought of what she's about to say next. "Do it for me. And not just me but for yourself. For us."

 _Again, silence was heard but Ribbon soon picked up on the sound of footsteps pacing towards the bed._

"Fine...You win." Moonless voice came from the other side, which brought a smile and a sigh of relief to Ribbon.

 _With what Ribbon said to him implanted in his mind, Moonless got up and made his way over to the bed, before proceeding to plop his head onto the pillow and pulling the blanket over his body. The Eevee yawned loudly before the lack of energy and sleep knocked him unconscious._

 _..._

 _It was late at night and the rain was hitting hard against the car's windows, as a pair of teal blue eyes stared boringly into the night._

"Hey mom, are we home yet?" asked the Eevee from the backseat of the car.

"Not yet Azure, just be a patient little Eevee and we'll be there in no time." said a Glaceon to his right, sitting in the seat next to the driver's seat.

"Daaaaaddddd." The Eevee whined, looking over to his left.

"What your mother said." chuckled the Leafeon sitting next to the Glaceon, not averting eye contact as he focused on the road.

 _The Eevee sighed in annoyance but shrugged it off as he lifted his left hand, smiling a toothy grin at the sight of the bag labeled 'Poke Puff Paradise'. He lifted into the bag and pulled out his favorite treat, taking a bite as he waited patiently like his parents told him to do so._

Just as he was about to take another bite, an alerting call from his father made him drop the puff. "Watch out!" The Leafeon said, turning the driving wheel to the left as far as possible.

 _Apparently, a truck from the other side of the road began to go off course and drive into their lane. The worst part about it is the fact that the truck wasn't stopping at all, and continued to drive it the direction that it was facing; more accurately, towards the Eevee and its parents._

 _And then everything went black._

 _Nearly after an eternity, the Eevee's eyes came to an open, at the sight of bright light blinding his eyes._

"Morning already?..." groaned the Eevee as he pulled the covers over his head.

"He's awake!" The Eevee heard under his cover which made him open his eyes in confusion.

 _Something doesn't feel right and the first sign is the smell of strong medicine(or whatever a hospital smells like) as he lifted a bit of the cover to get a look on his surroundings. The second sign is the pain he felt coursing through his head._

 _White bed sheets, white pillow, two chairs resting against the wall, are the first things that the Eevee's eyes fell on. Next were two nurses standing at his sides, a Chansey and an Audino-morph staring at him in concern._

"Are you feeling alright?" asked the Audino.

 _The Eevee stared blankly at the two nurses as the Chansey started to freak out._

"Oh no! What if he loses his memories?! What if he forgets who he is?!" The Chansey panicked.

"Calm down! Starting to lose your head isn't going to help in this case." The Audino scolded.

She turned towards the Eevee and said with a gentle voice. "Sorry if she scared you little Eevee, she's just trying to look out for you."

 _The Eevee nodded, bringing a smile to the Audino's face._

"Like what she said though, do you remember your name?" asked the Audino, dropping her smile and it was replaced with a stern face.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Moonless...Moonless Night." The Eevee replied.

"OH! Thank Arceus he remembers! I do not want to recall all those cases of young children losing their memories due to car accidents." The Chansey ranted.

"Car accident?" Young Moonless mumbled. "Wait, am I at the hospital?"

"Yes, why?..." The Audino asked uncertainly.

 _Then it hits him._

"Mom...Dad..." The Eevee mummured, tears starting to form in his eyes but he blinked them away before they can fall.

"In that case, where are my parents? They are a Leafeon and a Glaceon...Are they okay?" Young Moonless cursed under his breath, scolding himself for the last part.

"Er..." The Chansey struggled to form words but her fellow collegue came to the rescue.

"Of course they are okay, what makes you think otherwise?" The Audino said with a smile.

"Then bring me to them." The Eevee said.

The Audino blinked.

"Please, I want to see my parents." Young Moonless begged, his voice cracking up.

 _The look from the Eevee eyes were so pleading that the Audino forced down her internal debate and smiled weakly._

"We'll-"

"We'll bring you to them!..." The Chansey said, trails of tear visible on her cheeks.

"Are you able to walk?" The Audino asked, ignoring her collegue's breakdown.

"More than good...Besides this headache, that is. But I'm good enough to walk." Young Moonless said.

"That's good to hear. Alright then, this way..." The Audino gestured, leading the Eevee out of the room to a room a few feets down the hall.

"This-"

Before the Audino can even finish her sentence, the Eevee flung open the door and bursted inside, shouting, "Mom! Dad!"

 _Just what he feared most, the sight of a Leafeon and Glaceon resting on separate beds with oxygen masks on their faces, white blanket sheets covering up to their upper chests as the pulse monitor displayed their heart rates by the passing seconds._

 _He hoped by mistake that the nurses had just led him to the wrong room. He keeps telling himself it was just a coincidence that the room he entered just so happened to contain both a Glaceon and Leafeon in hospital beds._

 _Then again, as much he wanted to be denial, he couldn't...Not after witnessing "Glacier Haze" and "Shredder Knight" written in big letters on the front of the two beds._

"Mom...Dad..." said the Eevee as he walked in the empty space separating the two beds, his eyes beginning to water.

 _The eyelids of both the Eeveelutions twitched, along with their fingers moving a bit. Either they heard him or it is a coincidence they woke up at the same time he said it._

 _Either way, the Glaceon and Leafeon looked around until their attentions were brought upon an Eevee standing between them._

"Mom! Dad!" The Eevee said, wiping away his tears.

"You are okay...thank Arceus..." The Glaceon weakly said. "The last thing I want is to see is my little Azure on a hospitalized bed..." She joked.

"Mom, dad, please be okay..." The Eevee begged.

"Don't worry sweetie, although we won't make it, it is great to see you one last time." The Glaceon said.

"What are you talking about?!" Young Moonless said, almost unable to fight back his tears. "Of course you will make it!"

They both smiled weakly and said in unison, "Moonless, you are mom and dad's hope..." along with grasping onto the Eevee's hands.

"I am mom and dad's hope?..." The Eevee said.

"Please...live on for us..." They said in almost a whisper, adding a heart-warming smile at the end of the sentence.

 _Too soon, too soon did his parents' lives flash before his eyes; his heart felt heavy as the Glaceon and Leafeon's hand slips out of his, falling limp and hanging lifelessly on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, a Blissey doctor along with a lot of nurses, consisting of Chanseys, Audinos, and Wigglypuffs, came baraging through the door._

 _The Chansey and Audino from earlier pulled Young Moonless away to give the doctor and other nurses more space to work with._

"No..." The Eevee said, watching helplessly as the doctors and nurses worked their hardest into saving his parents.

"NOOOOO!" The Eevee cried out, finally breaking into tears, collapsing onto his knees.

 _Upon seeing this, the Audino cannot help but shed a tear from the corner of her eyes, bending down to the Eevee as Young Moonless hugged her tightly for comfort. Meanwhile, the Chansey standing next to her were on the verge of exploding into tears._

"Mom...Dad..." Young Moonless whimpered.

...

 _Moonless woke up with a cold sweat, the sound of knocking coming from the door once again._

"Moonless! Are you okay in there?" Ribbon's voice came from the other side.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay...Just talking to myself..." Moonless replied, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"It doesn't sound like it...I heard a lot of screaming and yelling, are you sure?" Ribbon said, her voice uncertain.

"I had a nightmare...That's all." Moonless half admitted, not wanting to tell her that he is rexperiencing repressed memories.

"Do you want to talk about it? Cause it seemed a little serious, based on the way you were yelling..." Ribbon said.

"It's...fine. Don't worry about it." Moonless said reassuringly.

"If you say so." Ribbon's voice was heard one last time before it was followed by footsteps, growing more faint by each step.

 _When the coast is clear, Moonless buried his face in his hands, clenching his teeth out of frustration._

*/Flashback Ends.../*

POV Change(Moonless)

I just remembered something.

Today is Thursday, July 16...Just one day before the day that my parents passed away.

I remember it all too well. It too was a Friday that day, only this year, I find mother nature mourning a little bit too early.

To be honest, recalling back to the day of the accident, the rain then was not much different from now.

That is, with the exception of being in a ride with love ones rather than standing here like a lonely and meaningless statue.

Speaking of which...

How long have I been staring out the window? I lost count on the amount of hours just like the sighs that escaped my maw.

I kept asking myself, what am I looking at exactly? I don't know, I really don't. I can't even tell if I'm staring at the endless rain hitting against the window still or the broken and lifeless Eevee that is my own reflection; equally staring back at me with as much grief and despair, as if he's eternally trapped.

Heh...Trapped, broken, lifeless, despair...I sound like I'm on the verge of suicide...Great going Moonless, I told myself.

As more and more time passed, wasted from staring at my own reflection, my eyes started to droop.

*'Why of all times, I feel drowsy now?...I have been up for nearly a week yet now I feel-'*

I could have sworn the second before my eyes came to a close, the Eevee in the reflection mouthed, "Sleep, you'll need it."

Then my legs gave out and I collapsed. The last thing I felt was immense pain on the back of my head before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-Third Person-

"Man, when can I get moving again?..." Legionnaire groaned.

"After you make a full recovery, which shouldn't be much longer...I'll say in two days or so." Darkeus informed, changing into a jet-black Eevee.

"That's way too long! If I don't get a good heart or two, I'm going to die!" Legionnaire complained, whining dramatically.

"Look at you, sounding like someone in needs of heart surgery..." Darkeus joked, which made Legionnaire roll his eyes.

"Are you sure there isn't a faster way? Like that techique you used on me during that day?" Legionnaire asked hopefully.

"It heals you, yes...But taking a toll on your body can reopen the wounds. Therefore, it'll be useless as long as you don't settle down and rest." said Darkeus, crossing his arms.

"Tch..." retorted Legionnaire.

"Stop complaining, you haven't even thanked him the slightest for saving your butt." Sabrina chuckled. "Although I'm impressed at how your dimensional tear technique works...Both the active and passive effects~"

"I can use more of it, if it isn't these damn pain that these wounds are giving me!" Legionnaire roared.

"Chill out smoke brain, rest up and soon you can get on with your rampage again." Sabrina grinned.

"What the mistress said." Darkeus shrugged.

"Damn you both..." Legionnaire growled.

"I'm surprised, however, you were the only one that was able to put Wizard in his place." Sabrina nodded in amazement.

"Give credit to him, the mages haven't even made a single move since that day because of him. Especially Wizard." Legionnaire pointed at Darkeus.

On the black-furred Eevee's behalf, who has recently returned to his Arceus form, was whistling innocently with his hands behind his back.

* * *

 _On an unknown and secluded area off the beach side of Water Street, a teal-eyed Shiny Umbreon-morph slowly wandered around on a rocky waterfront, with a look of confusion plastered on his face as he tried to find a way out._

"Where am I?" The Umbreon asked no one in particular.

 _The Umbreon wasn't the only one that wanted answers to his quesions. There are several other morphs of all types there besides him- like a Mawhile, Fearow, Houndour, etc- and that's only to name a few._

"Is this Water Street? Then again, I don't remember ever seeing this place before when I came by this district." The Umbreon mumbled, trying to look for an exit or any familiar trails that will lead him out of the uncharted territory.

 _The Umbreon's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of gasps and exclamations from other morphs, as he looked to see what was going on._

"Look over there, the sun!" Many morphs shouted, pointing their fingers intently.

"Is that the moon?" Another morph pointed out.

 _To the best of his abilities, the Umbreon was able to make out a large round object move in front of the sun and obstruct it, soon plunging the whole shore into darkness._

"A solar eclipse? Was that suppose to happen?" Many morphs, including the Umbreon, asked.

 _The darkness didn't last for long._

 _Dark purple energy erupted beneath the feet of the group of morphs, spreading across the terrain and filling up the area with the raging energy's light. That's not all, since the dark energy began to spread to other things that came into contact with it, including living beings._

 _It all happened at once when the 'withering' process began, occurring way faster than the blink of an eye._

 _The shore was filled with cries of agonizing pain and terror; exposure of the dark energy causing large purple cracks to form on the morphs' bodies._

 _One particular morph, a Houndour, raised his hands in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs till his life left him. The Dark/Fire type's body shattered like glass before it was replaced by a more demonic looking Houndour- three small horns visible on its head._

 _Many other morphs followed suit after, transforming into various monstrous forms but the view was overshadowed by the darkness that the eclipse brought. Overtime, the place became deserted, with the new beings abandoning the area after shedding away their original forms._

 _The deathly screams, the malice behind the laughs of those newborn beings. Forever and ever will this be scarred into someone's memory..._

 _There was but one remaining morph amongst all the other beings that were leaving the area, an Umbreon that was partially kneeling with his hands planted on the ground for support. Like many of the morphs earlier, he too is suffering from the purple cracks that the dark energy had created._

"I-" More cracks formed on the Umbreon's body, with the exception of the ones that were already present. "I-" The cracks started to enlarge and spread to upper parts of his body, including his face.

The Umbreon reached out to the eclipsed sun and grasped, shouting, "I will never give up!"

 _Just then, a bright yellow light engulfed his body, patching and filling up all the open cracks that had formed over the Umbreon's body- Thus returning its current broken state back to its original, fixed one...with a slight defect._

 _Of course, he was too tired to notice anything of any difference, falling asleep the second the yellow light dissipates because the sudden power surge had seemingly drained away all of his stamina._

 _Just then, a bright light appeared and it diminished to reveal two cloaked figures._

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked a feminish voice, as one of the figure turns toward the other figure.

"If you are talking about condition-wise, yes..." Said another, deeper and monotoneous voice. "Hopefully he'll stick around to hear the end of it by the time he wakes up."

"Okay..."

"You must be worried about him."

"Like you're not? Arcy?"

"Mew, stop calling me that!"

"Teehee! Too bad, Arcy-us!"

...

 _Stirring a few times, the same pair of teal eyes snapped open and the owner pushed themselves off the ground. He stared at his surroundings and saw that the coast was devoid of life, clumps of ashes scattered in the air._

 _Memories came rushing back like a flood, and out of shock he looked down and saw the noticeable change: a noticeable amount of brown characteristics._

 _To confirm his suspicions, which he hoped wasn't true; the morph made his way over to where all the shallow water is at, before nervously hovered his face over to stare at the reflection._

"Please be a dream...Please be a dream..." The morph prayed, keeping his eyes shut. "Please tell me this is a just a nightmare...All of what had happened..."

 _He opened his eyes and hoped that he'll be in bed, breaking into a cold sweat from the nightmare._

 _Instead, it was a nightmare come true. It is reality that he is in._

 _Where the Umbreon should have been, at least to the morph's expectancy, it was now replaced with an Eevee._

 _The Eevee stumbled back in surprise and fell back to the ground with a look of pure distress._

"What the- I'm an Eevee again?!" Horror was displayed on his face, his breathing increased tenfold. "H-How is that even possible?..."

 _The Eevee however, did not get the chance to get over his moment of fear, at the sight of a shadow looming over him._

 _He shakily turned around and saw a...demonic Sableye staring down at him with a non-amused expression. A smug grin appeared on the Sableye's face as he unsheathed his claws, which in turn made the Eevee scramble back and cower in fear._

 _The Sableye lifted his claws and leaped at him, but before he can get any closer, a white circle appeared and it propelled the Sableye through the air._

 _The Eevee watched in amazement as the circle disappeared, his ears perking at the sound of more footsteps coming from behind as he turned around to see white-cloaked figure, standing just a few feet away from him._

 _The figure took a few steps forward and came to a stop when he was standing just in front of him._

"Never thought from the darkness of despair...this cursed ritual, I can find a spark of hope." said the figure with a nod. "Well done Azure Moonlight."

The Eevee blinked but his blank face was replaced with one of surprise. "Wait a minute, how do you know about-"

"Those that were chosen by Arceus himself are well-known throughout the Hall of Origin. You were among one of the many choices for the protector legendaries within the Hall of Origins, Azure Moonlight."

 _The Eevee raised an eyebrow but flinched when the figure mentioned something else._

"Or do you prefer if I call you by your real name, Moonless Night?"

"...I don't know if I should be flattered because I'm...'chosen', or I should be mad at the fact that you know of both names..." Moonless crossed his arms, venom in his voice. "Especially the last one..."

"Ah yes. You should feel honored at the fact you can get such an opportunity- definitely not something that is common amongs an average population of people."

Moonless can only blink and stare blankly. "Where are you getting at?"

The figure went on to say, "You have held onto hope and evaded despair with your own willpower. You have gained the potentials to become a mage."

"A mage?..." The Eevee scoffed. "Like those magicians that can perform magic tricks?...Is that what you're telling me?"

"Your ignorance leaves a bad taste in my mouth...It might even be the end of you one day." The figure said, as the Eevee rolled his eyes at his remark.

"But get this, it is the only way to fight the Mutants- The monstrous beings that you saw being born out of another morph's from despair." The figure explained. "But knowing who's behind all this, they are likely going to perform another Mutant-creating ritual."

 _The seriousness in the figure's voice is starting to get to the Eevee, as the brown-furred morph double-takes on the situation, mostly thinking of the outcomes and whatnot._

"You're kidding, right?" Moonless said, looking for any hints of a possible lie. He found none.

"That choice falls under your hand...Only you can choose the path you want to go." The figure said, extending a hand out towards the Eevee. "Now what would it be?"

 _The Eevee looked at him and then at the figure's hand._

 _After what seemed like eternity of waiting when in reality it was only a few seconds, the cloaked figure sighed and began to retract his hand, only for the Eevee to beat him by a fraction of a second._

The Eevee accepted his hand, both for the help on getting up and on the choice he chose. "I'm in." He added firmly, a confident smile on his face.

"...In that case," The figure helped pull Moonless off the ground. "First thing first, I'll get you access to your spiritual landscape, your Mentality Zone."

"...My what?"

"You'll see soon enough." The figure said, equipping a ring in Moonless' right hand before moving the Eevee's hand in front of an attachment on the figure's chest.

 ***TRANSPORT, STANDBY***

 _A large white circle appeared to their right as the figure gestured Moonless to go through._

"Your Mentguard is waiting for you in your Mentality Zone, he should be able to get you prepared and fill you in on everything you need to know." The figure assured.

"Thanks."

The figure nodded. "Till next time, Moonless Night."

"Actually, before you go, can you tell me your name at least?" Moonless requested.

"It is your courage, that shall become the truth...Does this ring any bell?" The figure said, as he fitted on a ring in his right hand.

 ***TELEPORTATION, STANDBY***

 _Another circle appears but this time it was beneath the figure's feet. It slowly moved upwards and engulfs the figure entirely, disappearing and leaving behind a fazed Moonless and an active white circle to his right._

"Thanks again...Reshiram." Moonless said one last time before entering the white circle, with it too vanishing after the Eevee phased through it.

...

The sound of thunder and flash of lightning shook me awake from my slumber.

*'Oh man, that was one hectic of a dream...'* I mentally groaned.

I awoke to see the dark night of the sky, instead of the glooming daylight before I passed out. One thing's for sure, the storm is still pouring, since droplets of water are collecting on the outside of the window. However, something doesn't seem right...

"How did I end up in bed?" I said, still half asleep while rubbing my temples to get rid of the drowsiness.

"Simple, sleep-walking."

POV Change(Third Person)

 _Moonless turns his head towards the direction of the voice, only to see an oversided red-eyed Arceus shift into a Shiny Umbreon-morph, leaning against the window with its attention focused on him._

 _One thing for sure though, the Umbreon-transformed Arceus wasn't there before but Moonless payed no heed to that thought._

"Deja vu...what now?" Moonless said out of boredom.

"What now?" The Umbreon said with crossed arms. "Good question, if only you knew then I would too."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Moonless narrowed his eyes at the Umbreon, who shot an equal glare back at Moonless with just as much annoyance behind it.

"You asked, not me." The Umbreon replied carefreely, which forced a growl up from Moonless' throat.

"Now you are just getting on my nerves..." Moonless growled threateningly.

"To be honest, you are more or less messing with your own mind," The Umbreon sighed. "why turn down someone's offer to help when they really want to know what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! I don't need help!" Moonless shot back. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"On the outside but what about the inside?" The Umbreon questioned.

"Shut it." Moonless demanded, to which the Umbreon promtly did. "Even still, what can you see that is wrong with me, genius?"

"Let's play a game...from your previous sentences, replace 'nothing' with 'everything'; remove 'don't' completely and add a 'not' after 'perfectly'...Then reread all your sentences aloud but with the new words to replace your old ones." The Umbreon said.

Moonless scoffed and did as he was told without any hesitation. "Everything is wrong with me! I need help! I'm perfectly not fine!"

 _It took a solid 30 seconds before Moonless realizes what he had said._

"Wait, hold on!" Moonless blushed but it was already too late to reverse what he had just said.

"There's your problem, you couldn't even think straight in a casual situation like this..." The Umbreon said a-matter-of-factly. "You irrationally made a decision without even thinking of the outcomes."

"Yeah...anything else?" Moonless asked, but he actually wished he hasn't said that.

"You are mentally conflicted with what has been going on recently. Not just now but also during the aftermath when you lost your powers." The Umbreon added. "Furthermore, you simply rejected and pushed away those that were trying to help you; with the thought that nobody will fully have an understanding of what you are going through, that they are too ignorant of what is being dealt with here...If that's what you really think, truth be told, you're the one that's actually ignorant."

 _As much as he wants to remark at everything that was being said, he couldn't help but admit that most of what the Umbreon said was true._

"And what good is a boyfriend when his counterpart is the one that is doing the caring?" The Umbreon said before his crimson eyes glowed a shade of blue, projecting a blue rectangle on the wall with images being played.

"Is that...Ribbon?" asked Moonless as he kept his gaze fixated on the images.

"Very much indeed...she has been frequently stopping by your room to check up on you." The Umbreon said while pointing towards the image scene that displayed a Sylveon who wore a worried expression everytime she passes by a door.

"Even going as far as to skipping some of her sleeping hours in hopes of seeing you exit your room." The picture now showed Ribbon waiting patiently with her back rested against a door, still wearing an expression full of concern.

"Wait...Dragareus?" Moonless raised an eyebrow in high hopes of it actually being the one he spoke of, and not just another sign of hallucination due to lack of sleep.

"Or you can call me Night, a fragment and remenance of one of the eight plates." The Umbreon shrugged.

"Let me get this straight...You are Dragareus...at the same time, not really?" Moonless attempted to put two and two together but his mind immediately blanked out afterwards.

"Correct, I'm only one of the eight total plates that make up my original form, Dragareus...Make sense?"

"I'm so confused...Are you alive or are you dead?" Moonless kept one of his ear perked and the other drooped.

"To put it simply, I'm technically dead as Dragareus but alive as a fragment of what makes up Dragareus..." The Umbreon explained.

"Then how are you here? Or at least, why do you have access to the form then?" Moonless scratched his head.

"I'm not...I'm just a figure of your imagination." The Umbreon said, now staring right into Moonless' eyes.

 _All thoughts were interrupted at a loud voice ringing through his ears._

"MOONLESS!" Mew shouted louder, this time successfully snapping the Eevee out of his day- er...nightdream. "Arceus, finally..."

"Wha- what happened?" blinked Moonless. The Eevee quickly looked around, and the Umbreon he was speaking with a second ago was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was met with Ribbon and Mew, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at him in concern.

"You were daydreaming...and talking to yourself." Ribbon stated the obvious.

"I mean...everything that happened before and up to the point where I'm...talking to myself." Moonless said

"We heard screaming coming from your room but the door was locked..." Ribbon said, her eyes trailing towards the door with broken hinges. "Sooo, yeah you can see where this is going."

"...How are your injuries Ribbon?" Moonless eyed her up and down.

"I'm doing fine...how about you?" Ribbon said hesitantly, faking a smile as she was doing so.

"Don't change the subject." Moonless said with a firm look.

"Um...They should be fully healed in two days, since Mew and Solaire decided to speed things up by using Recover on me." Ribbon explained

"Make that tomorrow morning." Moonless said as he pulled Ribbon into a tight hug.

"Wha-" Ribbon was taken back but before she can push him back in embarrassment, the Eevee placed a hand on her forehead.

"Using two Recovers at the same time is not as effective as say, using another healing move like Moonlight with Recover at the same time." Moonless informed, his hand now glowing brightly on Ribbon's forehead. "It's a process called Healing Stack- by stacking Moonlight with an already used Recover, your injuries are ultimately removed."

"But-" Ribbon tried to argue but she was silenced as Moonless tightened the hug even more to the point where she is being crushed, not that she didn't like it or anything.

"Please, at least let me repay you by healing your injuries." Moonless whispered, his expression changing to a more gentle one.

"O-Okay..." Ribbon said with her cheeks heating up, but one side of her told her to relax and enjoy the Eevee's embrace.

"A hug is a hug, might as well savor it..." Ribbon mumbled to herself, as the glow from Moonless' hand ceased.

"Now then, all you have to do is take everything lightly and rest or else the wounds may reopen." Moonless smiled warmly, making the Sylveon's heart melt.

"T-Thanks..." Ribbon said, poking her index fingers together in a repetitive fashion.

"Ooh~...Maybe I shouldn't hide this after all; you should've seen the look on her face when she was tearing down that door," Mew giggled. "she was ready to kill anyone that was to disrupt her from reaching her prince charming."

 _The Sylveon's cheeks flushed even more and she turned her away in embarrassment, leaving Mew to giggle at her reaction. Moonless, who was also enjoying Ribbon's reaction, gave a chuckle of his own._

All laughter dies down at the cough that Mew emitted, as she politely asked, "Ribbon, you mind if I have a talk with Moonless in private?"

"Um...sure." Ribbon said awkardly, with her back still turned to them.

"Appreciate it." The Sylveon nodded before she stood to leave the room.

"So then-" Mew started but Moonless raised a hand to silence her.

"In before you start rambling, how much did you guys...er, hear?" Moonless asked sheepishly.

Mew grinned mischievously. "Mmm, nothing too much...but what intrigues me the most is the part where you mentioned about Dragareus~"

"So you heard it all, damn." Moonless face palms.

"I never said that!" Mew chirped.

"Enough about my life, what do you need me for?"

"Right, about Dragareus-" Mew gets cut off once again.

"If it is about before, might as well end this conversation this instant..." Moonless waved.

"At least your humorous side is back...but I'll love it when I don't get interrupted everytime I open my mouth to speak." Mew said.

"...Sorry." Moonless apologized. "So what d you want to talk about? At least, in terms of Dragareus?"

"Okay, it's more about some good news and a bit of...bad news." Mew said. "Let's do this the old fashioned way first, good then bad?"

"Sure, I'm all ears." Moonless shrugged.

"How do I begin?..." Mew pondered. "I don't want this to be one of those giving a long information speech or anything so lets make this quick..."

"...Which is?..." Moonless gestured for her to continue.

"First of all, don't freak out on the things I'm about to tell you..." Mew said. After seeing a reassuring nod, she continued, "Dragareus isn't actually gone..."

"...Did I hear that correctly?..." Moonless said hopefully.

Mew blinked. "At least you are a man of your words..." Realizing she was getting side-tracked, she coughed. "So about Dragareus being alive and all...that Darkeus guy is actually Dragareus, but at the same time, he's also not."

"I assume this is the bad news...So what's up with him?" Moonless said.

"He has...or rather Dragareus has been manipulated by negative energy..." Mew said.

"So that Darkeus guy...Is using Dragareus' body?" asked Moonless with a quizzaled eyebrow.

"Close...but not exactly..." Mew pointed out. "Technically they're both Dragareus, with the difference in their spirits. For example, there is the spirit created from the negative energy, which we learned as 'Darkeus', and then there is his original spirit, the one we know as Dragareus..."

"Then what happened to Dragareus' spirit?" Moonless tilted his head.

"I'm not really sure, but the energy seemed to have somehow create a mind(spirit) of its own and it became the temporarily new host in Dragareus' body...Likelyhood, Dragareus' spirit is being surpressed by the negative energy...If that sounds more accurate." Mew explained.

"How are they even able to do it?" Moonless asked.

"The cause is unknown but recalling back in the Hope and Despair War, the Mutants used an unorthydox method to increase their strength in numbers; manipulating captured prisoners with negative energy that forced them to turn against us- using our own friends, allies, and fellow mages to fight against us."

"These bastards..." Moonless gritted his teeth out of anger, clenching his hands simultaneously. "Do they have no shame in the things they do!?"

"Apparently not," Mew stated the obvious, for whatever reason she did not find the question rhetorical. "but I bet that Darkrai-Mutant's dimension tear technique has something to do with this manipulating process..."

"Probably...but aside from all that, is there any possibility of bringing Dragareus back to normal?" Moonless asked, trying this opportunity better than any to ask.

"Thought you will never ask!" Mew smiled. "We recently found out that Ribbon's powers have the ability to neutralize the negative power's effects."

"So...then..." Moonless trailed off.

"Not just any attacks however, it has to be a special type of spell; a ring created and forged out of a special type of magic stone." Mew stated.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's find that stone and get the plan in action!" Moonless fist pumped.

"Sadly, this stone can only be found in the Hall of Origins, considering the special effects of these stones can be a threat to the world if they are being abused or misused...minus the rarity of the stone itself."

"Shucks...There goes that plan." frowned Moonless.

"Fortunately, I contacted my husba- er...Arceus beforehand and he reluctantly agreed to send a stone over." Moonless' eyes lit up after hearing that but nothing in comparison to what he's about to hear next, not that it is something big but to Moonless, it is one of the greatest news he heard in forever. "I already asked Fin to work on the ring so there's no need to bug him now, unless you want to postpone the time even longer than it should to save Dragareus."

"Thanks Mew." Moonless said, adding a smile at the end.

"No problem!" Mew replied happily.

"Oh yeah one more thing, Mew?"

"What's up?"

"How in the world are we even going to lure Darkeus here?"

"I guess you will have to wait and find out."

* * *

 **Gotta love them cliffhangers. *Gets multiple glares from the audience* Okay, maybe it was a bad idea after all.**

 **BUT, I proudly announce that this story 'The Wizard' is officially one year old...Pretty late if you ask me since the first chapter came out in June 27 of 2015. Happy late birthday to 'The Wizard'!...Yay?**


	26. The Battle For Heart

**Are you ready?!**

 **Audience: ...**

 **Oh come on, show some enthusiasm?**

 **Audience: ...**

 ***Kneels down* Please?**

 **Audience: ...YEAH!**

 **Moonless: Final- Mmphf?!**

 ***Puts a piece ducktape over his mouth* "NO! You are not spoiling anything!"**

 **Moonless: Mmm mmphf! (I didn't!)**

 **Blah blah blah, ignore everything he said; you didn't hear anything.**

 **Moonless:** ***Rips the ducktape off and winces at the pain* Ow...But aren't you going to spoil anyways?**

 **"You're right...And so, that's what I'm going to do!"**

 **Moonless: *Sigh***

 **So about next chapter, it is going to be**

 **Blade: *Appears out of nowhere* The Final Countdown! *Plays the Final Countdown theme***

 **Moonless: DUDE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! *Shuts off the music* DO YOU WANT US TO GET SUED BY COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT?!**

 **Blade: But isn't what next chapter all about?**

 **"Er...yes and no."**

 **Next chapter is actually the final chapter...for the second arc of this story, or saga if that's a more well-known term.**

 **Speaking of which, let's do a little update of what's going on so far: (Or at least, how the parts of the story are divided)**

 **Chapters 1 through 18 - The Ring Saga**

 **Chapters 19 through 27 - The Trial Saga**

 **Chapters 28+ are basically another arc, but as you can see...it doesn't necessarily have a name yet. (I'm not the most creative when it comes to names and I barely even have one I can stick to in video games. :p)**

 **Also, so far everything that occurred in this story from chapters 1 to 26 is all CANON!**

* * *

 **Let's not forget about reviews :D**

 **Jaegothis:**

I didn't see this chapter... again... oops. Also, happy birthday Wizard!

"You didn't sleep all night, did you?" The complete opposite of me. xD

So I guess now we can see more of why Moonless is so troubled. Who doesn't love troubled protagonists?

Now I'm going to try and smuggle in some Pokepuffs.

Response:

Er...I didn't see your update for chapter 57 of PMD: Gates to Infamy either, so...I guess we're even? And-

Moonless(OC): *Pushes me out of the way* Thanks! Although I'm not really a-year-old.

"I think he means for the story."

Moonless(OC): But it says 'Wizard'. So yeah I'm nineteen-

"...I'm not even going to bother. Moving on...another one for you."

Moonless(OC): As for sleep, all day but woke up at night and stayed awake till then...If, that's even something I should be proud of; pretty sure all of us are polar opposites of others.

Who doesn't like troubled protagonists? You're right, who doesn't?

Moonless(OC): ME! AND PLEASE~ I...NEED...PUFFS!

 **Now that's done, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: The Battle For Heart

"So about that..." Moonless trailed off, forcing the New Species Pokemon to stop in her tracks.

"About what?" Mew asked innocently, earning a groan of annoyance from Moonless.

"Don't play dumb with me..." Moonless deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at her. Mew chuckled nervously at his leer.

"I mean, there wasn't a better time than this." Mew answered sheepishly.

"No matter what time it is...you know a plan like this is usually a quarter-past-not-happening in my book." Moonless pointed out.

"Why not?" Mew pouted with puffed cheeks. Moonless only sighed at the sight of her unrealistic fashion of complaining.

"Like, in what mind do you think that it was a good idea to get them involved in this?" Moonless said nonchalantly while shooting a side-glance towards an Umbreon and Glaceon couple, with the two waving back at them for having attention directed towards them.

"Hmm...Psychic types tend to think a lot at once. So it just popped in my mind and I thought it was a good idea!" Mew said happily, which Moonless face palmed in response to.

"That's suppose to be a rhetorical question that I do not expect an answer from." Moonless said.

"Just kidding, but anyone in relation to Team WorldGuard is considered a member as well." Mew crossed her arms. "Therefore as a member, everyone plays a role."

"But they-" Moonless was cut off at a tingling feeling going through his mind.

"Solaire and Fin does not special powers either, so...your point?" Mew said abruptly. Moonless blinked in surprise at but glared at her afterwards.

"You need to stay out of people's minds..." Moonless growled lowly.

"Sorry, but I felt that I need cut you off." Mew said.

Moonless raised an eyebrow at that. "What's the point in that?"

"None." Mew answered carefreely.

Moonless shook his head and commented, "You are weird." before he went his separate way.

Mew giggled. "So are some of the people around you...guess we're all equally weird in some ways." She said to no one in particular before she too went her own separate way.

 _Mew rounded a corner, descended a floor of stairs before coming into a dead end._

 _The New Species Pokemon looked around before she spotted a slightly camouflaged marble-colored button on the wall. She pressed it and immediately, a rectangular sliding door replaced the dead end._

"I wonder why they would even have this in the first place, interesting parents you have Ribbon." Mew commented before she entered the long hallway behind the hidden door, soon coming into view was another less secretive hidden door.

"How is everything going?" Mew called out as she enters through the second slider door, into a more of an engineering and laboratory place.

 _The New Species Pokemon's voice drawn everyone's attention towards her; the room consisting of all of Team WG and Ribbon's parents, all of which are working at different stations._

Mathias was the one responding to her question, as he said, "Don't you worry about a thing, all the set ups and preparations you have asked for us to do is complete.

"I see, now we are-"

"Mew!" A familiar voice called out.

 _Mew turns their head towards the direction the voice came from, in time to see a blue blur skidded to a stop but also face plant upon tripping on a stack of tools._

"Oh Fin, what brings you here?" Mew asked, although a part of her has an idea why he's here.

"Heh heh, the ring you asked for is finally complete!" Fin said proudly, grinning like mad before holding up a pearl white ring in his right hand.

"That's great news and great timing too; everyone else here had just finished up the necessary preparations as well." Mew smiled.

"Really?! That's awesome news!" Fin said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, with this...we will be able to reverse the effects of the negative energy on Dragareus." Mew said as she shifted her gaze upwards, starting to space out into her thoughts.

* * *

POV Change(Moonless)

"So with that ring..." I said without my gaze leaving the ring the ring that Ribbon placed on the desk.

"Uh-huh, they said that if I manage to hit a point blank attack summoned by this spell ring, we might just be able to reverse the effects of the negative energy and bring Dragareus back!" Ribbon squealed in a very childish-like behavior.

"Huh..."

"And also, Mew told me to come here and inform you about the plan." Ribbon chirped.

"Kay..." I said weakly.

"Quit it with your depressing acts, this is great news, you should be happy!" Ribbon scolded.

"Moonless?" Ribbon said.

I simply ignored her and proceeded to stand up from my sitting position before making my way over to the window...again. Outside, the gloomy bad weather has yet to clear and the storm endlessly showered the earth with rain.

"Dragareus..." I started by staring at the reflection again, once in a while going into a trance where I saw Dragareus in his Eevee form appearing on the reflection instead of me.

Of course, a simple flash of lightning and crash of thunder snapped me out of my trance, and Dragareus' reflection was no more.

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Dragareus..."

*/Flashback.../*

"Simple, very simple in fact, I serve the Mutants; more importantly my loyalty belongs to Lord Ideal."

...

"Alright, it is because I'm tired of being an Mentguard...Especially being YOUR Mentguard, and having to supply YOU with power because YOU have potentials to become a mage!"

...

"I mean, look at you...Being the 'hero' and the so called 'final hope' all the time. At that time when Ribbon was suffering from despair, if she had not find the hope to escape, what do you think would have happened? Your 'final hope' and 'hero' reputation would have been lost." Darkeus said

...

"Indeed! In case you ever wanted to know the truth, during the day of that ritual, I never planned to save you in the first place!" Darkeus spat out.

*/Flashback Ends.../*

By now, Ribbon and I have reached the secret laboratory underneath the garden, just one door left separating us from the rest of the group.

I opened my mouth to say, "Draga-"

I was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of a pair of arms wrapped around my torso, followed by Ribbon's chin resting against my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will bring Dragareus back." Ribbon reassured, also using one of her feelers to caress my right cheek.

"Right." I smiled weakly.

We entered the last automatic sliding door and came across the rest of the group that was waiting for us to start.

"Ready for the plan?" Mew asked cheerfully.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not; either way, it is the only option we kinda have right now."

"What would be the other option?" Mew tilted her head playfully.

"Give up and let the matter slide, but you know that ain't going to happen by any means."

Mew nodded in satisfaction. "Confidence, I like it." She said, earning a light smirk from me.

"Still..."

"Hmm?"

POV Change(Third Person)

"Still...Dragareus is my Mentguard, so I feel this is a personal matter that I should be responsible for; all of this, if anyone is to do something about it first, it should have been me. I feel...sorry for causing so much trouble as the overall result." Moonless said with his head hung low.

"Even still, that's the attitude that we get-" Fiona started but her lover beat her to it.

"Exactly bro, that is one thing I hate about you- OW!" Blade said but was struck by a powerful elbow from Fiona. After seeing the fuming aura emitting off the Glaceon, Blade swallowed hard and rephrased his sentence. "Er that came out wrong...Rather, that's what usually gets you into trouble."

 _Everyone except for Blade and Moonless, gave a piercing stare towards the Leafeon, one that can kill if not, scare someone half to death._

 _Getting back on track, a certain Umbreon is the first to speak._

"Personal problem, eh?" Mathias rose an eyebrow and sent a glare towards Moonless' way, causing him to flinch. "If you are to become my son-in-law, than a problem of yours is also a problem of mine."

 _Moonless and Ribbon both blushed at the mention of that but it went unnoticed due to lack of attention. Luckily, they recovered quickly from their state of embarrassment for not having eyes directed towards them._

"Ours, you mean." Snow corrected, lightly punching her husband by the arm.

"Stop being so selfish on thinking that you are the only one who cares about Dragareus." Solaire scolded with her arms crossed, her face holding an annoyed expression.

"Solaire..." Moonless was taken back, and soon Ember butted in on the conversation.

"Solaire is right; this isn't something that you are responsible for alone." Ember said, with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

"Lighten up buddy," Thunder patted Moonless on the shoulders. "Dragareus is now our friend as well. Sure we never really met face to face but a friend of yours is a friend of mine!" The Jolteon pounded his chest.

"Once again, ours as well!" Everyone else said simultaneously.

"And to the best of our ability, we are here to help, cause that's what friends are for!" Thunder flashed a toothy grin.

"You guys..."

"We are here to help each other out!" They cheered.

"I-I don't what to say." Moonless scratched the back of his head.

Ribbon winked. "You are basically stuck with us whether you like it or not, after all, it is our decisions to do what we want to help a friend."

"Guess I'm not the boss anymore." Moonless joked, as the room flared with light chuckles and some laughter.

"One thing I'll say is; you should be grateful, considering, the way you are acting and that face you are holding isn't the Moonless that we know of." Solaire said.

 _After seeing all the joyful looks on everyone's face, Moonless couldn't help but let a smile slip. Not a forced one, a more natural one._

"You're right, which is why I'm going to say this," Moonless inhaled deeply, exhaling with a confident grin rising. "Thank you everyone, for you cooperation."

"Great, now that we have loosen up all ties, what should we do now leader?" Mew asked.

"Really now, you are going to be like that?" Moonless said in disbelief.

"I mean, you have been away from your position for quite some time, so it's time for you to step in as your position once again." Mew stated.

"In that case, let's all put our efforts together and get this plan rolling!" Moonless fist pumped.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Hang in there Dragareus...Just a little bit longer, and we will bring you back to normal in no time." Moonless said under his breath.

"Oh yeah, one more thing..." Moonless said, his realization coming into play.

"What?" Mew blinked.

"You have yet to fully explain the plan here." Moonless pointed out.

"Oh...oops." Mew laughed nervously.

Moonless sighed. "Guess a team can't be fully flawless afterall."

"Hey!" Mew pouted, with everyone breaking into laughter.

 _The New Species Pokemon glared daggers at Moonless, to which he returned with a smirk of his own._

"This feeling...I can feel myself coming back again." Moonless smiled.

* * *

"I need hearts, I need hearts, I NEED HEARTS!" Legionnaire whined.

"Would you shut up about hearts for one second?! You have been saying it as if it's a freaking chant!" Darkeus shouted over the loud voice of which it belongs to the Darkrai-Mutant.

"I need it, I need it, I need it!" Legionnaire rolled around and continued to whine aloud.

Darkeus was about to fire a Hyper Beam towards the Darkrai-Mutant's way but he was interrupted upon picking up a Telepathic Message that was being transmitted globally.

"What the hell is that?" Darkeus said as his Mind Plate went into action.

 _He read._

 _ **To the Alpha one himself:**_

 _ **Our discussion of the laser gun; the Lazer of Purification, has been complete. With it, Mages are now able to completely neutralize the effects of negative energ. Hopefully, this will be the key to end all of this conflict once and for all.**_

 _ **Sincerely Yours,**_

 _ **Mew and Team WG**_

"Are they dumb? Putting this publically across the globe, anyone will be able to get a hold of this information," Darkeus chuckled darkly. "especially us Mutants..."

 ***TELEPORT PLEASE***

"Ending this conflict once and for all? I'll make sure it is as long and as agonizing as possible!" Darkeus laughed deviously before teleporting away, assuming to be the location the the message is being transmitted from.

...

"Darkeus? Hello? Are you there? Someone? Anyone? Hellooooo!?" Legionnaire called out.

* * *

 _The light from the moon shines through the skylights of a laboratory, dimly lighting up the dark room up to reveal a mess of tools and equipment all over the place._

 _A dark spell void appeared and it ascended upwards, with Darkeus materializing from the circle._

 _The dark Arceus inspected his surroundings; confirming his location correctly by fully retracing where the telepathic message was transmitted, before he went on to look for his target._

 _It wasn't long, till he comes across a large structure that stood out amongst all the other ones; one that resembles one of a large blaster._

 _Darkeus reverts into a dark furred Eevee, and began knocking on the metallic structure with his hand._

"So this is the Lazer of Purification huh?" Darkeus said as he stroke his hand on the smooth surface of the metallic structure.

"Then, target acquired." cackled the dark Arceus.

 _Darkeus charged a ball of white destructive energy in his hands and fired his Hyper Beam at the structure. An explosion destroyed the laser completely as the remains of it collapsed into a pile or rubble._

"Looks like scrap metal now!" Darkeus laughed darkly.

"Not necessarily, because the name doesn't always determine what it really is!" said a voice behind him.

 _Darkeus turns to come face to face with Ribbon, rings intact and her embracer activated._

"I have been waiting for you, Darkeus." Ribbon said, flashing the ring in her left hand.

"Ribbon Skye..." Darkeus growled.

"Transform." Ribbon said, swiping her left hand in front of her embracer.

 ***ACTIVATING...PRIMAL, GRACIAS***

"Fusion Cross!" Ribbon shouted.

 _A aura of light surrounded and dispersed to reveal Ribbon in her Primal form, her eyes filled with confidence and determination to complete her goal._

"Just saying, that metal structure was only a decoy; a bait we used to lure you here!" Ribbon revealed.

Darkeus' eyes widened. "What?!"

"Activate it, NOW!" Ribbon shouted.

 _In response to her command, a dome-shaped force field formed around them and enclosed all openings for escape, the dome itself extending outwards with a radius of about 100 meters._

"What now? Trying to trap me in? Sorry to burst your bubbles, but have you forgotten about my Teleport spell ring?" Darkeus reminded, raising his right hand that has his Teleport ring equipped.

 _He places his right hand in front of his embracer, only to lack a response of a voice command from it._

"What the- I can't teleport?!"

"D.S.T Field, a force field dedicated to have the ability to stop time, space, and any possible distortion that can occur." Mew's telepathic voice began booming inside of the dome. "Also, the dome is set to only have effect on you and not anyone else in it."

"Any kinds of movements that allow you to escape or travel a large distance in a short amount of time is disabled by this field. Not to mention, your ability to revert back into an Arceus is intercepted by the field as well." Now replaced by Solaire's telepathic voice.

"You won't be going anywhere as long as this field stands, Darkeus." Ribbon smirked.

"Tsk...Talking big when you haven't even won yet?" Darkeus growled.

"Not talking big, because I WILL win!" Ribbon replied, before withdrawing her GunXword from a spell void and took aim. "Since then you have fallen over to the negative side, today, I am going to awake you by pulling you back up to the positive side!"

 _A volley of bullets were fired at Darkeus, who stood his ground and took the hits head on, knowing it's pointless with the bullet's homing effects._

 _The second the bullet barrage ended, Darkeus returned fire with a Shadow Ball at Ribbon, dodged by a simple side step to the right._

 _From the outside of the dome, Mew stood watching side-by-side the rest of the group._

"That's right Ribbon, wear him down of his stamina and when he's on his lowest guard, strike then." Mew mumbled.

"Stop dodging!" Darkeus shouted and discharged a Dark Pulse, once again harmlessly passing by the Sylveon without doing any significant damage to anything.

 _Or so Ribbon thought before the beam connected with the force field._

 _For a second, the explosion from the blast created multiple sparks of electricity on the field upon making contact, thus weakening the field to a certain magnitude._

"What?" Ribbon exclaimed, from seeing a slight weakening of the barrier's foundation.

"Oh no, we didn't think this through..." Mew's voice echoed inside the barrier.

To Mew:

"What didn't we think through?" Fin asked.

"The amount of damage that the field can sustain...we underestimated it..." Mew said

"Darn it!" Blade cursed.

To Ribbon:

"You think this puny barrier is enough to stop me?! Think again!" Darkeus roared. "Since you kindly trapped yourself in here, might as well make you my first victim!"

 _Darkeus charged another surge of Dark Pulse and released the beam at Ribbon again, which on instinct, sprung the Sylveon into action to swap out her spell rings._

 ***ACTIVATING...DEFENSE, GRACIAS***

 _A spell void appeared in front of Ribbon and deflected the beam towards another direction, but the location that it is headed resulted in another collision and explosion on the force field._

 _By now, the force field is almost completely dimmed out but still visibly standing, judging by the fact that Darkeus was not able to revert into his Arceus form or even teleport away._

To Mew:

"The field cannot sustain one more hit, if it does..." Solaire warned.

"It's the negative energy..." Mew said

"The what?" Thunder questioned blankly.

"Somehow, the negative energy is giving his Dark type moves a damage boost; ultimately rendering his Dark Pulse attack even more powerful than his Hyper Beam..." Mew scrunched her teeths together.

To Ribbon:

"If I fail, then Darkeus will..." Ribbon crunched her teeth, having her gun still held up to keep the dark Eevee at bay.

"Where's that confidence you had a second ago?" Darkeus mocked. "Thought you said you were going to wake me up or something along those lines...By simply stalling, it won't work in your favor."

"Grr...guess I don't have a choice..." Ribbon cursed on what she is about to do.

"You know what, I feel a little bit generous...I can even give you the first shot."

 _Instead of replying by words, she went with her plans and actions by discarding her weapon._

"W-What are you trying to do?" Darkeus said while taking a step back. Ribbon stepped forward with a confident look in her eyes.

"What do you think? Giving you the first shot." Ribbon said.

"Reason?" Darkeus questioned, not understanding the Sylveon's motives.

"I'm simply just going to absorb your attack." Ribbon replied, saying it loud and clear.

"Don't be ridiculous Ribbon! There is no way that you can take a hit like that and be physically okay!" Mew's voice came on an intercom, a speaker broadcasting everything inside the barrier.

To Mew:

 _Ribbon's voice was picked up on the other side of the Walkie Talkie, and everything she said was being transmitted as a signal to the speaker before it was casted for everyone to hear._

"WHAT OF IT?! What of the odds will you do that for?!" Mew shouted in distress. "Get out of there now!"

"If by means I'm the only one able to bring Dragareus back...Taking a hit or two means nothing to me..." Ribbon's said from the other side, her exact words sounded by the speaker.

To Ribbon:

"Now you are talking big, but are you truly going to fulfill those objectives of yours?!" Darkeus said before discharging another powerful Dark Pulse at Ribbon.

"GAHH!" Ribbon screamed as she held her ground, keeping her eyes shut and her teeth clenched to surpress as much of the pain as possible, as the attack continued to inflict damage on her body.

"Like it don't you? Cause you are going straight to the distortion world!" Darkeus laughed.

"That's what you think..."Y-Your...negative energy...it's nothing in comparison to the positive energy I possess!" Ribbon shouted, absorbing the energy blast attack and neutralizing it into positive energy.

 _The second it subsided, the damage from the Dark Pulse is visible: some cuts here and there on her body and her battle uniform is scratched up, but it wasn't on the case of being too serious. On the bright side, the barrier is still standing, all going well thanks to Ribbon absorbing the attack._

"What the- you absorbed the negative energy?!" Darkeus exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah...And I have something in store for you." Ribbon said between breaths, sliping off her Connection ring and replacing it with the newest ring that Fin created for her to use.

 ***ACTIVATING...LAZER OF PURIFICATION, GRACIAS***

 _Two energy balls surrounded by revolving spirals appeared and charged in Ribbon's hands, similar to her Geomancy special attack but shines more bright._

 _Darkeus attempted to evade, but lost the opportunity when Ribbon closed in with Quick Attack._

"Tell you the truth, it's a ring, not physically a laser." Ribbon said, merging together the two energy balls before firing a point-blank energy blast attack on Darkeus.

"What the- AHHH!" Darkeus cried in pain at the feeling of the postive energy pouring through his body. "W-What is this?!"

"G-Got 'em..." Ribbon breathe. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

 _As if Ribbon had spoken the magic words, the changes began almost immediately. The energy from the beam continues to pour into Darkeus' body, and slowly the noticible changes on Darkeus' body reverted; first the jet-black fur back to brown, and then a less intimidating pair of crimson eyes(one that actually have pupils)._

"The plan was a success...Dragareus will be back in no time!" Ribbon's voice booms through the speaker, and those that caught on broke into a victory celebration.

 _In addition, as much of a heart attack that Mew almost passed out from, she now breathed a sigh of relief._

Like the rest of the group, Ribbon too were shouting and cheering, "Alright! Mission complete!"

 _Of course, things were never too easy to begin with, as they can escalate quickly..._

 _REAL QUICK._

 _Much to Ribbon, and everybody else's surprise, an explosive shock wave of negative energy erupted off of the Eevee's body. Looking closely, it was not an attack of any sort but rather an aura of negative energy, one that is reversing the effects of the positive energy from Ribbon's attack._

 _Regardless it is safe to say, their attempt proved to be a failure; as Dragareus' characteristics were reverted back into Darkeus'._

"What a shame..." Said the reverted, jet-black Eevee with pupiless crimson eyes. "Looks like that little vaccine of yours and the energy generative capabilities of my negative aura are on completely different levels."

"I-I'm done for..." Ribbon said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are my little mage friend~" Darkeus chuckled, charging a ball of dark energy in his right hand.

"Just when I think this is finally over..." Ribbon collapsed onto her knees and closed her eyes in despair.

"Don't give up!" Shouted a voice.

 _Ribbon's eyes snapped open in regconition of the voice, just as three bullets soar past her at great velocity before exploding on Darkeus' right wrist._

"Ahh!" Darkeus cried out and stumbled backwards in pain.

Darkeus grasped his wrist tightly, but at the same time, he got a good look at his attacker. "You..."

"Moonless!" Ribbon said happily, as the teal-eyed Eevee emerged from the shadows to stand side-by-side the Sylveon.

"Remember, it's not over till it's over." Moonless said without exchanging glances with Ribbon. "So don't give up just yet...Don't give out on me."

"Moonless..." Ribbon stared.

"After all, I-" Moonless paused, debating whether or not he should continue. Seeing the situation they were in, he went with it anyways.

Moonless now turned to come face to face with Ribbon, his expression softened and his voice gentle. "I need you."

 _Ribbon felt her heart skip a beat, and her cheeks became a dark shade of red in less than two seconds._

 _However, Ribbon nearly leaped onto her feet; using the words the Moonless said as motivation, Ribbon stood up with newfound determination burning through the core of her soul and she is persistent to do what Moonless expected: Never give up._

"Now that Plan A has failed, and we don't necessarily have preparations for backup plans, what shall be the next step?" Ribbon asked.

"...I wondered if I actually needed to add that last part?" Moonless mumbled to himself while staring at the recovered Sylveon with great impression.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" asked Ribbon, staring at him intently.

"No." Moonless brushed off, to which Ribbon shrugged in response. "But I think it is ideal for you to be a little creative on ways of using spells."

"How so?" Ribbon asked, curiosity brewing in her voice.

"If in your current Primal form, the Lazer of Purification didn't work on Darkeus, then it probably means that his negative energy is on a bit of higher level scale than yours." Moonless explained. "However, it doesn't necessarily mean that it will apply the same way for if you use the same spell again but in a different form. Who knows? Maybe you can even the odds for trying out different things."

"So you are basically saying, the difference in a scale of level can make a difference in determining the effects and outcome?" Ribbon said

"I won't say that it can; it will." Moonless said.

"But how can you be so sure?..." Ribbon asked, still a bit hesitant.

 _Moonless gestured for Ribbon to come closer, and so she obliged to see what he has to say._

 _After a few seconds of private conversation between Ribbon and Moonless, the Sylveon's face lit up with excitement and courage._

"Need more I say?" Moonless asked playfully, earning a light giggle from Ribbon.

"Are you done talking yet? I'm still over here you know..." Darkeus yawned out of boredom.

 _Moonless and Ribbon stared at the jet-black Eevee and then exchanged glances, nodding to each other about the plan they have in mind._

"In that case." Ribbon takes off the ring in her left before slipping on another. "I guess, we'll find out soon enough."

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL PRIMAL, GRACIAS*** _The voice command's reply from Ribbon's embracer was Moonless' cue to stand back._

 _In a flash of light, Ribbon gains full extend of Xerneas' power as well as some temporarily change in her characteristics of appearance. She is still a Sylveon, only with some variations here and there._

 _Seeing how her little transformation had left Dakreus awestruck, Ribbon took this opportunity to activate her spell ring and once again, fire the purifying positive energy at the jet-black Eevee._

 _Snapping out of his trance, Darkeus retaliated with a Dark Pulse and then a beam battle commences; two energy blasts clashing together without any sides giving in to its enemy._

"I like battles like these," Darkeus grunted just loud enough for Ribbon to hear. "because I get to show my enemies just how WEAK they are!"

 _Right as he said that, the tables turned in favor for Darkeus as his Dark Pulse slowly pushed back Ribbon's blast._

"That's what you think Darkeus." Ribbon shot back. "Unlike your current self, I have people who support me along the way."

"More of this crap now?" Darkeus spat, unamused. "Let me tell you this, if you are strong like me, then you can be as independent as you can get and still win."

"Ask Moonless, he too was a solo fighter until you all came along. Truth be told, I think he was stronger; a lot stronger back in the days as a one-man army." Ribbon was unfazed at Darkeus statement, and instead answered back with an increase in power of her Lazer of Purification attack, but didn't make much of a valiant effort in turning the tides in this beam battle.

"But noooo, you had to go and start fighting in pairs, rather than doing so on your own and become the exact same as what I've become." Darkesus mocked, before he too strengthened his Dark Pulse attack, even more to the point where his beam literally pushed Ribbon's back by about three-quarters of a way.

 _Now it was Moonless' turn to be unamused, but he specifically did not reply just to not give a reaction out of his comment._

 _The force of the Dark Pulse pushing against her beam attack is starting to drive Ribbon backwards as well; at one point she lost her left footing and fell to her knee._

"Give up!" Darkeus laughed maniacally. "This is the end of the line for you!"

 _Suddenly, a massive surge of energy erupted outwards in Darkeus' direction, and just the sheer force of it already caught him by surprise._

"What's...this..." Darkeus said while holding his ground to avoid getting blown back.

"Then let me tell you this Darkeus." Moonless started, shooting a dispicing glance towards the jet-black Eevee. "One plus one does not always equal two; with the power of friendship and the bonds that are built from it, it can muliply and even become 10 or 100 times more than the original;"

"One person's power is limited," Ribbon continued and then both she and Moonless said simultaneously. "but by cooperating with someone else you trust, it can expand and grow into something bigger; bigger as in becoming limitless!"

"T-This is..." Darkeus grunted, struggling to keep his position intact. His eyes widened as Ribbon swiped her spell ring across the GunXword's sigil, the pink trimmed one that was in Moonless' hand.

"This is the end of the line...for you Darkeus!" Moonless and Ribbon shouted spontaneously.

 ***ACTIVATING...SHOOTING STRIKE, MYTHICAL LAZER OF PURIFICATION* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

"TAKE THIS! DOUBLE MYTHICAL LAZER OF PURIFICATION!" They said in unison as Moonless took aim and fired while Ribbon used the remaining energy she has into her already existing beam, powering up her attack to the max in one final attempt to turn all of this beam struggle around.

 _With the help of Moonless, Ribbon started to gain the upper advantage in the beam struggle; inch by inch, Darkeus' Dark Pulse got pushed back by the two positive energy blasts._

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Darkeus cried as his failed to keep his last stand, and felt a small but dense force of positive energy overflowing through him.

 _Upon the beam's collision with Darkeus, a vortex of of positive light and negative dark energy fought over for control. When Moonless and Ribbon thought they finally had it in the bag; the fact that Darkeus' body is shining brighter at every passing second, it turns for the worse when it eventually settled with the stronger side of Darkeus' negative energy; when a negative aura overpowered the light._

"N-No way, that shouldn't be possible...Argh!-" Ribbo cried out before reverting back and losing her transformation completely. "That was two Purifications energy blasts..."

Moonless was by her side in seconds, worry displayed on his face. "You were running low on Magic Energy..." Moonless said gravely.

"So the effectiveness of the positive blasts were lowered as well..." Ribbon said as she took her frustration out on the floor; balling her hand into a fist before slamming down and creating a dent in it. "And we were so close too..."

"Well that goes to prove you wrong too, shame how your luck has run out hasn't it?" Darkeus faked a pitying face, breaking into a laughter of his own after.

"There is still defintely one thing to test..." Moonless said, digging through his shirt from the top before grabbing a hold of a metalic chain hanging by his neck. A simple tug upwards revealed a familiar looking pendant: his deactivated embracer.

"Oh, so that's where it was." Darkeus said, implying that Moonless' embracer has been well hidden for all this time. "But, what's that going to do for you?" He added, breaking into a charging posture and ran on a pursuit towards Moonless.

"Either it is a win-it or lose-it." Moonless whispered, and for the first time in ages, reached into his pocket to pull out a transformation ring; Onyx-based.

"Don't..." From the corner of his eyes, Moonless saw a look of disblief, mixed with a tad of horror displayed on Ribbon's face. "Please, don't tell me you are about to do what I think you are going to do."

Moonless smiled weakly, replying, "Sorry, no can do." With that, he equipped the ring in his left. At the same time, he adjusted his chain and embracer so that they were resting on the outside of his shirt; typical old-fashioned style.

"Transform." Moonless said with his hand raised, as he too ran at Darkeus with a full speed pursuit.

"Moonless!" Ribbon called out but it was too late.

 _The two Eevees, both brown and jet-black; teal eyes and red eyes, collided and a blinding light followed. Momentarily, it died down, probably ensuring a transformation complete._

 _None of the Eevees, Moonless or Darkeus, are to be found where they should have been a few seconds ago. Instead, a trench-coated Shiny Umbreon with its eyes closed were found as a replacement._

"...Moonless?" Ribbon called out, but didn't get a reply or even a slight twitch of movement from the Umbreon.

To Mew:

"Onyx gemstones encased in shoulder pads, Onyx-based shin guards and dark themed battle boots..." Mew listed as she inspected the details.

"Was the transformation complete?" Stated Ember.

"Seems about right to me." Fiona commented.

"I think he did it!" Thunder cheered.

"Are you sure about that?" Blade said with his arms crossed. At the mentioned of this, the everyone shot pertifying stares at him. "W-What?"

"Can you be 'postive' for once and not 'negative'?" Thunder said, and then broke into laughter on his own. "Hahahaha! G-Get it? Cause of the situation we're in?"

 _A rush of chilly wind blew by everyone that was outside the barrier, as well as a tumbleweed rolling past in the background._

"What? Was that not funny?" Thunder questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nice try...I guess." Blade scratched the side of his head.

"Although I wished the situation was a little better..." Solaire sweat dropped.

"That I can agree with." Fin, Mathias and Snow said in agreement.

"I'm an Ice type, and I can't believe I got chills from that." Fiona shivered.

"Same here...I'm Fire so it shouldn't even effect me but that coldness was on a whole new level..." Ember said, joining the Ice type on a shiver-fest as well.

"Why is everyone shivering?" Thunder asked, still confused on what is exactly going on.

Aside from the bad jokes and awkwardness between the group, Mew decided to break the ice and say, "I'm usually not the kind to be negative but for some reason, I feel...like just..." Mew paused, as if trying to find the right words, while keeping her focus on the Shiny Umbreon that have its eyes closed. "It's like, something is not right..."

"Oh come on Mew, are you really siding with Blade now?"

"I'm not the one to take sides or anything but seriously...something doesn't feel right..."

"What can possibly go-" Blade paused his sentence and swallowed hard, after seeing and sensing killer intent from everyone around him. "wrong?..." He said in a whisper, almost as silent as mouthing the words.

To Ribbon:

"M-Moonless?" Ribbon called out again, hoping for a response this time.

 _What she got was entirely different._

 _The Umbreon gave a smugly grin, slowly breaking into laughter like that of a maniac._

 _But then something else happened that nearly made Ribbon's heart stop and her pupils shrink._

 _The Umbreon opened its mouth slightly, and with it revealed demonic and sharp looking canines. Up next was the Umbreon's eyes, a quick opening to reveal completely black eyes and red pupils._

"T-That's not Moonless!" Ribbon said with wide eyes, as the Umbreon raised its hands high in the air before howling a demonic roar. While doing so, a negative dark aura became visible and it surrounded the Umbreon-morph.

"Moonless couldn't be gone...could he?..." Ribbon choked out, on the verge of breaking into tears.

 _Ribbon can do nothing but stare, and feel so powerless at the sight of her crush and soon-to-be boyfriend die like this._

"This is all my fault!..." Ribbon broke into tears and collapsed onto her knees. She buried her face into her hands, sobbing loudly with the thought that she was the one who caused all of this. "If it wasn't for me...Moonless wouldn't have-"

"No...Wait..." Ribbon wiped the tears from her face and breathed deeply to get rid of the urge to cry. It took some time, but she managed to hold back another breakdown. "Moonless can't be gone like this...he has to be alive..."

Ribbon gave a smile, as the Umbreon approached her. "Right Moonless? You are just messing with me, and your appearance is simply a disguise isn't it?"

 _The Umbreon roared and discharged a powerful Shadow Ball attack that knocked Ribbon into the air. The Sylveon was about to be met with a relentless fall but instead, the feeling was replaced with a pressure around her neck._

 _Opening her eyes weakly, Ribbon found herself staring into the Umbreon's lifeless red pupils and no signs of emotions can be seen behind it whatsoever. It also seems like the Umbreon is breaking into a demonic canine grin, meaning there wasn't any remorse behind those actions that the Umbreon took._

 _She felt a tightening pressure around her neck and upon looking down, she immediately knew why; the Umbreon had a firm grip around her neck and without regret, used it to keep her raised in the air._

 _Meanwhile on the outside of the barrier, it took nearly everyone to hold Mathias back from attempting to break through the barrier._

"I have just about had it with this kid, who does he think he is anyway?!" Mathias shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Mathias calm down! That isn't Moonless! He would never do such a thing to Ribbon!" Mew reasoned.

"Either way! That monster isn't going to harm my daughter when I have something to say about it! So let go of me so I can give that Umbreon a piece of my mind!" Mathias roared.

 _While everyone else was trying to keep Mathias intact, Ribbon attempt to pry herself out of the Shny Umbreon's hold, with little success. Even with her feelers, she can barely even move the Umbreon's stone-hard fingers._

"...I know you are in there...I just know...You are in there somewhere...Moonless." Ribbon said between breaths. "So if you can hear me...please reply..."

The Umbreon tightened its grip around her neck, almost as close to as choking her.

"M-Moonless..." said Ribbon as she struggled against the Umbreon's grip. "MOONLESS!"

* * *

*'W-Where am I?...'*

I looked around as I adjusted to the darkness surrounding the area. The surrounding of the area was one of a hospital. To be specific, hospital hallways leading up to a room. A room that seems very familiar...

Wait a minute...

*'Is this...my Mentality Zone? But I thought it was...'*

Of course, there is more to this place. Initially, it was something that I never wanted to see again...yet I somehow revisited it in my dream...That is, if you can even call it a dream.

*'And here I was...thinking that dream was the last time I'll see this place...'*

But it is also the place where I first met my Mentguard, Dragareus.

Actually, I think I get it now...This place was where we built our bonds...Where everything...started.

However, the place seems a bit more...dark and gloomy than it should have been. Probably due to the influence of the negative energy.

A figure appeared in front of me, a figure of a Eevee that is identical to me except for the blood, crimson eyes and jet-black fur.

"Darkeus..."

The Eevee snickered before saying, "How weak of you...To bring us back to the place where we first met."

"In a way, it is your home..."

His eyes flickered around at his surroundings, adding on "Not at first...it's more like it now after some redecorating...Looks like it changed the scenery changed considerbly too...like it?"

"...Not really, especially not after what you done...to it."

He shrugged, not giving a care in the world of what I said. "Fine, so assuming that you chose this place is because this is where you want to be put at rest? Fine by me. At least now you can die along with your parents."

"Don't talk of my parents like that...There are alive, within me..."

"Yeah, and who gave you access to that place?" Darkeus said smugly.

A dark transformium void appears and Darkeus transforms into a Umbreon, he then whips out a GunXword before pointing it at me. "Enough talk, let's get down to business shall we?...I wasn't able to transform or do any of the sort earlier but in here, I can do so as freely as a Pidgey."

He fires a dark, fire energy blast from the gun and it blown a hole in the wall, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke subsided, he smirked but his expression suddenly changed to one of surprise.

Curious to why, I turned my head...only to see an Eevee talking directly to a red-eyed Arceus.

POV Change(Third Person)

"So...you are my Mentguard?..." The Eevee asked. "Or at least, that's what I heard?"

"Indeed, my name is Dragareus...Pleasure to meet you in person." Dragareus said abruptly.

"In person? What do you mean?..." The Eevee asked.

"I am...or at least I was the one responsiblee for saving you during your despair, only for desperate measures that was. Although I'm impressed that you put enough courage in your life to pull through with hope." Dragareus smirked

"Huh..." The Eevee said

"But guess you are being worthy of being a 'Chosen' after all; they have to prove themselves worthy to wield my power, to have me inside them to channel them the power to become a Mage." Dragareus said. "And you have gain that opportunity."

 _The Eevee began spacing out._

"Hello? Are you listening?" Dragareus called, snapping the Eevee out of his line of thoughts. That's when the larger being realized the depressed look on the Eevee's face.

"What's with the face? Unhappy with such a chance?" Dragareus teased. "You should feel honored."

"No...There's something else..." The Eevee fidgeted nervously.

"What will that be?" The larger being asked.

"...Are you responsible, just by any chance, for me losing my evolution?" The Eevee stated.

"...Yes I was...Why?" Dragareus replied, feeling uneasy for answering such a question considering if outbursts do occur, they are something the he never wants to be a part of.

"It's just...it brings back painful memories." The Eevee answered.

Dragareus was a bit taken back, seeing how he wasn't angry in the slightest. "There is more to this than just that, isn't there?"

"Yeah, by any chance, I'm going to be working alone, aren't I?" He asked, earning a nod from Dragareus.

"So you want a friend?" Dragareus asked, earning a sigh from the Eevee.

"I mean, that's how I got over my past...by hanging out around people I trust...it reminds me less of who I once were..." The Eevee said. "And I get someone to talk to..."

"...I guess if you don't mind, I can be your friend." Dragareus said, this time, hope was brewing in the Eevee's eyes.

"Think of it as my way of repaying you for the cause of you losing your evolution." Dragareus said sheepishly. "Although I'm not sure when will be our next encounter."

"Thanks anyways...It does make me feel better." The Eevee said, smiling weakly. "For once, I feel like I'm the little brother." He added with a smirk.

"No problem kid." Dragareus grinned.

 _The conversation ends with the Eevee giving the red-eyed Arceus a friendly hug, taking the larger being by surprise but the Alpha Pokemon's son took the embrace and returned one of his own, with a grin of his own._

Darkeus growled and said, "Imbecile! Do you think I'll have mercy on you just because you showed this to me? Then you really are foolish, Moonless Night."

"Please, anyone can do better...like seriously, to think I chose you to give my power to, I should have thought again." Darkeus said.

 _The words seemed to have jab at Moonless' heart because he never thought his Mentguard, let alone his only friend at that time, was saying something like this to him._

"One word. Pathetic." Darkeus said before shooting another energy blast, although this time it was aimed at the duo behind the crack in the wall.

 _The attack flew past Moonless and exploded, leaving another cloud of smoke. As it cleared, it revealed another hole in the wall that the attack had struck. There was nothing left, no Eevee, no Dragareus- nothing but a pile of rubble._

 _Moonless stood there with wide eyes and stared in horror, his gaze fixated on where Darkeus' attack had struck. He cannot believe how heartless his friend had become- the fact how the jet-black Eevee held nothing back to destroy the friendly memory scene of their past tells Moonless that he views it as nothing more than a nuisance._

 _Then again, the actions that Darkeus took further convinces Moonless to take matters to another step._

"Now it's time I finish you off for good...Moonless!" Darkeus said but then raised an eyebrow at Moonless' glare.

"What's with that look?" Dragareus asked, with Moonless staring straight at him with a 'I have no other choice' face.

"Seems like nothing else will work..." Moonless said with ears drooping.

"SO WHAT?!" Darkeus said, dashing forward to slice with his GunXword adjusted to sword mode.

 _The GunXword was swung but Moonless shifted out into thin air as the attack connected with the ground instead._

"Wha-" Dragareus said before shifting out into thin air himself.

 _He reforms his position outside of the hospital in time to see Moonless reform as well._

"That's right, after that transformation technique that you tried to pull off, we are combined as one along with our minds and heart. Basically, whatever we think of will take shape..." Darkeus said.

"Then that means the strongest victor will be the one that has the strongest will to win." Darkeus said

 _Moonless continued to stare at Darkeus with the blank face as Darkeus raised his sword._

"If that's the case, I have already won!" Dragareus said arrogantly before swinging a crescent wave towards Moonless.

 _The crescent wave broke up into a dozen smaller ones, each and individual one leaving behind cuts on Moonless body._

 _Moonless winced at the pain and crunched his teeth to endure as much of it as possible, without giving too much of a reaction for Darkeus to retort to. Once the wave of attacks ended, Moonless took it as cue to start walking towards Darkeus._

"Tch..." Darkeus said, changing the sword into gun mode before firing a ball of fire energy.

 _The attack collided full force on Moonless' chest and exploded, but the smoke subsided to reveal Moonless standing there with no signs of serious injury or even pain displayed on his face. Moreover, Moonless continued on with the same pace._

"Darn you!..." Darkeus growled before firing a dozen more rounds of energy blasts.

 _The attacks exploded on the ground near Moonless, kicking up dust and smoke into the air but it doesn't seem to stop Moonless in his pace or even faze him in the slightest._

"Die, die, DIE! MOONLESS!" Darkeus chanted as he fired another three rounds.

 _One explosion followed by another, Moonless continued walking forward, not stopping once in his tracks from the attacks being shot at him. After the third explosion when the smoke covered his whole body, the dust cloud subsided to reveal a teal-eyed Umbreon, still ceasing to stop his march._

"Wha-!" Darkeus said before his surpised expression turned to one of anger.

"Why, Why won't you die? WHY!" Darkeus yelled, changing his gun into a sword before stabbing it in the ground.

 _Upon piercing the ground, it caused some of the cement pavement to cave in; eventually forming into a crack that extended all the way over to Moonless. Following not far behind the opening in the ground, spikes of dark energy erupted from the crack and one of them went straight through Moonless' chest, making him stumble a bit as he tries to regain balance._

 _Moonless takes a couple of deep breaths before standing up once again, and continuing on with his pace towards Darkeus._

 _On the other hand, Darkeus is beginning to lose himself as Moonless continues to advance forward. At one point, Darkeus even tried backing away but a certain someone had something else in store for him._

 _Looking down, he saw vines from a Grass Knot attack wrapping around his ankle and tying his feet to the ground._

"What, what is this?!" Darkeus exclaimed, clearly freaking out right now.

 _Darkeus struggles to get out from the attack while Moonless took this distraction as an opportunity to close in on Darkeus._

"No matter what form you will take..." Moonless said.

 _Moonless was now dangerously close to him and Darkeus seems too shocked to even continue struggling against the binds, as it was replaced with how his body was reacting; by sweating like crazy. "Stay away...Stay away from me!"_

"No matter how much you break my heart..." Moonless continued on, his voice breaking a bit.

"STAY AWAY!" Darkeus' voice echoed throughout the horizon, with the sun slowly rising in the background- overall, the darkness within the vicinity was being consumed by light.

Back with Ribbon:

"M-Moonless...I know you are in there somewhere...I know how badly you want to get Dragareus back..." Ribbon said between gasps of breaths. "But please, I also need you to get back safely..."

 _She reaches out with her left hand to grasp onto the embracer attachment on the Umbreon's chest, and soon negative dark energy began to flow out of it. From the tip of her hand, where all the energy was leaking from, it slowly formulated into a long, connected strand of negative energy._

 _The strand of energy coiled around Ribbon's arm and reached all the way towards her embracer before it neutralizes into positive energy, all of which she used to restore her levels of Magic Energy._

To Moonless:

Moonless held Darkeus in a friendly embrace, like one he gave when they had first met. "Dragareus..."

"You are, and will always be my friend..." Moonless said before he transformed back into an Eevee.

Back to Ribbon:

 _Ribbon kept her hand glued to the Umbreon's embracer, removing more and more of the negative energy within which caused the Umbreon to howl in pain._

"THE NEGATIVE AURA, STOP IT...STOP IT RIGHT NOW...STOP!" The Umbreon said in a demonic voice. "NOOOO!"

"Third time is the charm..." Ribbon managed to choke out through the Umbreon's grasp.

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL LAZER OF PURIFICATION, GRACIAS***

 _All of the energy she absorbed and neutralized; she focused it all into her hand, palm more specifically and forcefully slammed the attack on the Umbreon's face. The result was creating an explosion of bright light, even brighter than the previous times when she used it, and the light ended up engulfing everything around it. The others outside of the force field had no choice but to shield their eyes from the light as well._

Back with Moonless:

 _By now, the sun had already rose high in the sky and the darkness of the night has been engulfed entirely by rays of sunshine._

"M-Moon...less-" Darkeus said weakly, his body suddenly turning white as ash before dissipating into thin air.

 _Moonless bit down on his teeth hard, trying to force down the emotions. The space where he had just held Dragareus...was gone..._

 _A shadow loomed over Moonless' face, a visible tear trail rolling down his cheek._

"Dragareus..."

* * *

 **Oh no! Was that something you expected? Yes or no? But wait!...Leave it all in the reviews!...That is, if you want and you don't plan to kill me for this chapter... *Laughs nervously***

 **Moonless(OC): *Sharpens his claws* Right...About that.**

 **"Fffff-"**

 **This Footage has been lost. Please Standby.**

 **...**

 **Also, should the genre of this story be Fantasy/Mystery or just plain Fantasy? I feel like Mystery doesn't really fit in that much but neither is all of the other genre; besides Fantasy. Let me know what you guys think, either through review or PM, either works.**


	27. Tears

**And we're back with another chapter! Hope last one wasn't too much to handle? Probably not considering I still have all you lovely followers, favs and reviewers. ^-^**

 **Also, victory celebration for reaching 200k words!**

 ***A breeze of wind blew past, along with a tumbleweed rolling by***

 **Moonless(OC): Get on with the reviews already, pretty sure everyone is tired of you talking.**

 ***Frowns* "Fine...Let's get on with the reviews..."**

 **YourTypicalReader:**

Seriously? Don't tell me all that work was for nothing.  
There's got to be more things to it than ending it with this. You better make the next chapter count because I'm not reading all of this only to find out that Moonless didn't recover his magical powers. :p

Response:

All I can say is to read and find out! :D

 **Moonless(OC): That's something I did not expect.**

 **"What?"**

 **Moonless(OC): Normally you will fill up the whole response section with words but for once it was short and not space consuming.**

 **"Aw come on, you know sometimes I have a lot to say...You're a part of me so you should know that too."**

 **Moonless(OC): Nope, I don't talk as much as you do.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Tears...

"Hello? Ribbon?"

"I said leave me alone! I want some time to myself, is that too much to ask?!"

"It's me, Mew."

 _There was a short silence from the other side before the door opened slightly, a puffy-eyed Sylveon peaking out to check if the coast is clear. Sure enough, she opened the door wider for the New Species Pokemon to enter._

"I thought it was mom or dad again..." Ribbon apologized as she closed the door before pressing a button on the handle to lock it. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Mew brushed off, not really minding much about her outburst. She took a seat on Ribbon's bed, with the Sylveon following suit before the conversation continued. "But more or less, is there a reason as to why you are acting this way?" Mew asked although she probably had an idea of what's going on already.

"It has to do with..." Ribbon paused, recalling back to the most recent events that occurred.

*/Flashback.../* -Third Person-

 _The air from Ribbon's lungs were cutting short, and the bad news is the fact that she used up the rest of her stamina in that last attack. Just when she thought she was about to pass out, the grip from the Umbreon's hand loosened._

 _In fact, the Umbreon that was choking her earlier resorted to gently placing her on the ground instead._

 _Confused, and completely forgetting about the pain for a second, she looked to see that the a shadow looming over the Umbreon's eyes._

 _She wanted to ask what's wrong but was hesitant and didn't want to drop her guard as a result of it. For one, she is still unsure of who is currently in control; Moonless or Darkeus, and the way that the Umbreon was acting before says it all._

 _In the end, cracks begin to form on the Umbreon's body before the transformation shattered away with the replacement of an brown Eevee in the Umbreon's place._

"Moonless?" Ribbon said hesitantly.

 _The Eevee made eye contact with Ribbon, which made Ribbon's eyes widen in recognition._

"...Are you okay, Ribbon?" The teal-eyed Eevee said, forcing a weak smile on his face.

Ribbon was filled with happiness simply by the sight and she near death-tackled Moonless to the ground, hugging the Eevee tightly in her arms. "Moonless! You're back!" She said happily while bursting into tears of joy.

"I'm back...but..." Moonless paused, deciding whether or not to continue.

"But?" Ribbon repeated, tilting her head with curiousity.

 _But after seeing the look in Moonless' eye, her ears drooped._

"Oh..." Ribbon said somberly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I'm..."

"There's no need to apologize Ribbon, it isn't your fault that Dragareus is gone..." Moonless reassured with a smile, which did make her feel a little better. He wiped away the tears from Ribbon's eyes and said, "...Dragareus would be honored to know how much dedication you put and how much of a role you played in attempt to save him."

"But-" Ribbon was lost for words. "I-" Tears were starting to form again. "Because of me..."

 _She couldn't take it anymore and buried her face in Moonless' chest, crying her heart out with the thought that she holds the responsibility of Dragareus' death._

"Shh...It's fine...It isn't your fault Ribbon...It isn't your fault." Moonless reassured, rubbing her back in soft comforting motions. "There's no need to blame yourself."

"But it is my fault Moonless..." Ribbon murmured. "I'm the one who started all of this in the first place, if only my powers didn't get to my head that day...This wouldn't have happened...if it wasn't for me..."

*/FlashBack Ends.../*

"It's not your fault Ribbon, it..." Mew stopped mid-sentence, as if she's pondering on certain thoughts. "No one expected the outcomes to be like that."

"Still, don't you understand?...Don't you see a connection here?" Ribbon said, to which Mew shook her head.

"I was the one responsible for Moonless' loss of magic powers..." Ribbon cried. Mew rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Ribbon continued, "...I let my powers get to my head that day, I was...too reckless and Legionnaire caught me off guard with that dimensional tear technique of his...and then..."

"Then?" Mew repeated, but regretted her decision when she saw Ribbon breaking up into tears.

"At the last second...Moonless jumped in front of me and took that attack for me..." Ribbon said, before she buried her face into her bed sheets and cried.

"Like I said, it's not your fault..." Mew comforted, softly rubbing the Sylveon's back.

"He didn't deserve that!" Ribbon immediately shot up, causing Mew to flinch. Her eyes were blood-shot but she managed long enough to speak. "Moonless didn't deserve to lose his powers...If anyone does deserve to lose it, it should be me!"

"But think about it this way; wouldn't Moonless be doing the same thing too if you were the one that lost the powers? Wouldn't he be acting the same way if he was responsible for it?"

 _From the looks of it, Ribbon payed no mind to what Mew had just said. Instead, she was fiddling with her fingers, as if she has something urgent to do or to be taken care of._

"Something the matter?" Mew asked, noticing the change in the Sylveon's behavior.

 _The Fairy type nodded; looked left and right within her room as if Ribbon is checking for signs of anyone eavesdropping, although Mew found this quite odd considering they were only ones in the room. Probably over-reactive with the thought that the walls have ears._

 _Ribbon gestured for Mew to come closer, and the Psychic type obliged to hear what she has to say; rather something that can't be bothered to be exposed at a high volume._

The words that Ribbon whispered to Mew made her eyes widened. "...A-Are you sure?"

Ribbon nods. "Please, just for one day...I- I want some time alone to think..." She begged, almost pleadingly.

* * *

Later that day...

 _Six Eeveelutions, consisting of Moonless, Thunder, Fiona, Blade, Mathias and Snow; all sat around on a round table in the dining room._

 _They were treating themselves to lunch- Snow and Fiona each having an small salad and a cup of Oran Berry juice, Mathias having a medium Tomato Berry-sauced pasta with a cup of water, Blade eating away at his grilled Combusken sandwich with a cup of mint milkshake, Thunder finishing his fourth plate of Farfetchd Curry and fifth bottle of Sitrus Cold Tea, and Moonless, enjoying his typical puff delicacies._

 _The group ate in complete silence, without anyone talking to one another, not that there was much to say after recent incidents. All they were doing were waiting...waiting for a certain Fire and Psychic eon to walk in._

 _Speak of the devils._

"How did it go?" Fiona asked, putting her fork down and standing up from her seat.

 _Ember and Solaire exchanged glances, before looking back at the group sitting at the table, shaking their heads in dismay._

 _Mathias and Snow sighed in disappointment, with the other four Eeveelutions showing a similar reaction._

"You know Moonless, you should really have a talk with Ribbon..." Ember suggested while taking a seat next to Thunder, with the Electric type wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Moonless took his time to swallow his treat before replying, "I know, I have been trying...but she keeps pushing me away; it almost seems like she's trying to avoid me."

"Even you?" Solaire asked, surprised. Her expression soon turned to one of frustration; rubbing her temples with a sigh, she said, " Geez, this is not good..."

"What's not good?"

 _Everyone turned their head towards the direction of the voice, to see a cheery and happy Sylveon resting against the doorway of the dining room._

"Ribbon?!" Everyone except for Moonless, exclaimed as they nearly jumped out of their seats. Moonless had a look of surprise but managed to keep it unnoticed to the others.

 _But instead, Moonless kept his gaze fixated on Ribbon, not blinking once as he continued staring intently at the Sylveon._

Ribbon noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong Moonless?" a childish grin on her face.

"No." Moonless said abrubtly, earning a lot of confused looks.

"If you say so." Ribbon shrugged, without the smile leaving her face. "But there is something I have to say to everyone..."

 _Making sure she had everyone's attention, she took a breather before she continued._

"Sorry everybody about the inconvenience! I guess I too was a little bit too over dramatic over the situation..." Ribbon said sheepishly, her face turning a bit red from embarrassment. "It took some time, but I definitely feel better now!"

"That's great news!" Mathias said, exchanging smiles with his daughter and then with his wife, both in turn nodded in agreement and returned a smile of their own.

"Also Moonless, once again...I deeply apologize about...Dragareus." Ribbon said, bowing sincerely.

Moonless blinked at her actions before coughing to get her attention. "...It's fine, we had this conversation already."

 _Ribbon didn't push on but only nodded at the Eevee's statement._

"Also...Where's Mew?" Moonless said.

"Oh, she was summoned back to the Hall of Origins; heard it was some matters the legends had to discuss." Ribbon answered, putting her hands behind her back.

"I see." Moonless said.

"Anything else?" Ribbon asked with a grin.

"Nothing else, although...doesn't talking alot make you hungry?" Moonless asked rather playfully, adding a smirk at the end.

 _Right as he said that, Ribbon's stomach growled, which made her blush in embarrassment and everyone to chuckle in delight._

"R-Right." Ribbon stuttered out of embarrassment.

"Well then, what does my little girl want to eat?" Mathias said as he wrapped up the covers on his shirt. "Allow your chef father to make a hearty meal that you'll never forget!"

"You mean...allow 'I' to make it." Snow corrected, a vein popping from her forehead.

"Er...Right, I can't cook." Mathias laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Snow sighed. "You can still help, and speaking of which, Ribbon dear? Can you help as well? In that case, it will be much faster."

"Okay!" Ribbon said cheerfully, leaving the dining room along with her parents.

 _The second Ribbon, Mathias and Snow were out of the room, more importantly, out of ear's reach, Moonless turned his head to the Eeveelution mages._

"Are you guys aware? Like, were you guys informed over Mew's situation?" Moonless questioned, earning a head-shake from each individual Eeveelution.

"Not a clue." The four former mages said simultaneously.

Moonless then turned his head to Solaire. "How about you Solaire, were you informed about this?"

"Nope." Solaire shook her head.

"...Hmm." Moonless hummed as he puts on a thinking face.

 _Without a second thought, Moonless then got up and exited the dining room, making a short right turn before ending up in the kitchen. Upon reaching his destination, he saw the family of three chatting amongst one another while they worked in the kitchen._

Moonless kept himself unnoticed and waited patiently, and when the time was right, called out Ribbon's name when she was alone. "Hey Ribbon?"

"Hmm?" Ribbon's ears perked at the call of her name, she turned around and saw Moonless. Smiling widely, she made her way over to him and said, "Oh hey Moonless, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just came by to ask if you can stop by my room later? I have something I that I need to talk to you about." Moonless requested, to which she smiled in delight.

"Definitely! Talk to you later!" Ribbon chirped, winking at the end of her sentence before she went back to what she was doing in the kitchen.

"...She mimicks people pretty well...I'll give her that." Moonless said before going his separate way; exiting the kitchen, climb some stairs and making his way to his room.

 _Just before he entered his room, he spotted that the slider window at the end of the hall was slightly open, but not enough to be noticeable from far away._

"Huh...that's odd..." Moonless said after inspection. He simply shrugged, however, and said, "Maybe someone dropped by and decided to open it just a little; the AC isn't on all the time."

* * *

"Man! It feels good to be back to one piece!" Legionnaire stretched.

"But I can't seem to sense Darkeus anywhere..." Sabrina said, her attention focused on another matter other than the Darkrai-Mutant's health. "Could it be?..."

"No matter," Legionnaire yawned. "even if he is...I figure the best way to repay him is by picking up the scraps he left behind." The Darkrai-Mutant shrugged, his scythe materializing in his right hand.

"If that's the case, might as well get going then." Sabrina advised, her arms crossed.

 _Nodding, Legionnare shifted into a more phantom form before phasing into the ground and disappearing._

"Should be a piece of cake, just like stealing a piece of candy from a baby." Sabrina said as she pulls out an unfinished lollipop that she was saving from earlier.

"Sabrina." A stern voice said behind her, making her flinch and drop her lollipop. The Mawile-Mutant turned around and came face to face with a black cloaked figure.

"L-Lord Ideal." Sabrina bowed at his presence.

"Meet me at my laboratory, I need to have a talk with you." Ideal said, before disappearing into the shadows.

"Understood." Sabrina grinned, but also curious as to what Ideal has to say to her.

"Probably about the news of Wizard losing his powers~" Sabrina said to herself.

* * *

 _Ribbon skipped happily across the hallway, stopping into a walking motion when she was close to her destination: Moonless room, or a unused guest-room across from hers._

The Sylveon eagerly knocked on the door, a few footsteps could be heard before it opened with Moonless standing in the doorway. "Hey." He greeted with a smile, and gestured for Ribbon to enter, to which she promptly accepted.

"So what do you want to talk about Moonless?" Ribbon said, taking a seat on the couch within the room.

"So..." Moonless started, as he closes the door behind before turning his attention towards her.

"So?" Ribbon repeated, her head tilted in curiosity.

"How much longer are you planning to keep up your act?" Moonless said, his expression now cold and serious, instead of the gentle one he held a few seconds ago.

"What are you talking about?" Ribbon asked, curiosity now replaced with confusion.

Moonless sighed. "Look, I'm not in a mood for any of your games or how awesome you are at mimicking people..."

"Moonless, what are you saying?" Ribbon said with a quirked eyebrow. Her mouth then formed in the shape of an 'O' before she chirped, "Oh I see what you mean! The way that I have been acting strange is because Mew taught me that acting childish and carefree sometimes can help-"

"Release stress right?" Moonless finished, much to the Sylveon's surprise. "Don't play dumb with me, Mew...I knew it was you all along."

A few agonizing moments of silence passed before a sigh escaped the Sylveon's maw. "Nothing gets by your eyes does it?" She said before a bright light surrounds her body, dicipating to reveal Mew standing in place.

"Where is she?" Moonless demanded.

"Where is who?" Mew replied playfully but dropped the act after seeing the serious look from Moonless.

"Where...is...Ribbon?..." Moonless growled out every word, making sure he made his point clear and the fact that his patience is running low.

Mew hung her head low, and after a sigh, she finally said, "In her room."

A few moments passed before Moonless said, "...Liar."

"What?" Mew raised an eyebrow, not believing what she just heard.

"You heard me right...I'm calling you a liar." Moonless said with his arms crossed.

"Wha- how- what?!" Mew choked out, unable to form proper sentences from the amount of shock she is going through.

"You expect me to believe in you that easily after you attempted a day of roleplay?" Moonless said. "Now spit it out, where is she EXACTLY?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Mew said in defense, frowning. "Seriously! She's in her room!"

"How do I know if you're not lying?" Moonless said.

"T-Then how can I prove it to you?!" Mew cried, defeated.

"To prove your honesty, I need you to come with me...just to make sure you don't make a break for it." Moonless said, grabbing the Psychic type's arm.

"Wha-" Before Mew can finish, Moonless pulled her and nearly dragged her all the way out of his room and into the hall, stopping merely in front of Ribbon's room.

"Most importantly, making sure you don't pull off you mimick trick again." Moonless added.

"Okay okay!" Mew shouted in distress. "I won't, I promise! Can you let go of me now!?"

 _Mew felt Moonless' grip loosen on her arm, to which she took as an opportunity to slump on the ground and sigh in relief._

"I thought my arm was going to fall off..." Mew said between her breaths.

"Now if you are done resting...open the door." Moonless demanded.

"I-It's open..." Mew said, sitting up with her arms resting ontop of her knees.

Now it was Moonless' turn to be surprised. "What?"

"It was never locked to begin with." Mew answered sheepishly.

Moonless blinked. "I-I knew that-" He coughed, turning the knob of the door before entering.

"Like I said Ribbon..." Mew said, slumping on the ground again while staring at ceiling. "You can avoid for a while, but a while is never forever; you can only avoid for so long..."

"Mew...come in here." Moonless called from inside Ribbon's room.

 _Mew instantly shot up, judging from the seriousness in her voice, and a bit of venom behind it. Only when she entered, she was met with a unpleasant sight._

 _Ribbon was...gone._

"What- I swear she was in her room!...I mean like, the part about her disappearing wasn't part of the plan whatsoever!" Mew tried to argue but on Moonless' behalf, he wasn't listening to anything she has to say.

 _Instead of wasting more of his time that he could be using to yell at the Psychic type, he simply devoted it to searching for signs or hints of where Ribbon could have gone._

Needless to say, the Sylveon's room was neatly packed so things stand out pretty easily. Especially for a pink trimmed embracer and multiple more pink-outlined rings.

"This is...Ribbon's embracer and her rings..." Moonless said.

 _Not to mention, a note of some sort came into view; placed under Ribbon's embracer when Moonless lifted it up for inspection._

"What's this?" Mew said, being the first one to notice. Seeing how Moonless was distracted, she picks up the note and reads it with a sly smile.

 _Although she wished she didn't, considering every word she read made her stutter in fear._

"Oh no..." Mew said shakily.

"What's wrong?" Moonless said, seeing her shaking figure.

"This..." Mew said, handing him the note in her hands.

 _He raises an eyebrow at her unusual behavior but he soon had an idea of why after reading the letter._

* * *

Dear Moonless,

By the time you are reading this letter, I would already be far away from home. By the time you figured it out, I'll probably be long gone since then...Please do not come looking for me, as it will only hurt me more than anything.

Please...I'll appreciate it...

P.S. I will always love you.

Ribbon

* * *

"W-What is this?" Moonless said, having a similar reaction but less overboard compared to Mew's.

"She's saying goodbye you idiot!" Mew yelled. "This is a farewell letter!"

"But it doesn't look like...or even sound like she's saying a simple goodbye..."

"OF COURSE! I SWEAR EVEN THAT BRAIN OF YOURS IS USELESS SOMETIMES!" Moonless was taken back by her sudden outburst, but it didn't end there."DOESN'T THE THOUGHT 'What if, she is on the verge of committing suicide?!' EVER CROSS YOUR MIND?!"

Moonless' eyes widened in realization. Instantly, he became denial. "No...Her will wouldn't be weakened because of this, would it?"

"This isn't the time for this!" Mew said impatiently. "We need to figure out where she could have gone!"

"But there's no way she could have-" Moonless ears suddenly perked up mid-sentence. "Wait...That window!"

"What window- wait!" Mew shouted after him.

 _Moonless bolted out of the room and into the hallway, making a sharp left turn before continuing towards a window at the end._

 _Skidding to a stop, Moonless was about to push the slider window to the left but stopped when he noticed a cloth-like rope tied firmly to a small eye screw on the bottom right corner._

 _Next, he pushes the slider to the left and pokes his head out of the window, to see the length of the rope extend all the way down to the base of the ground._

 _Which only gave Moonless one assumption, as he backs away from the window and turns in time to see Mew catch up to him._

"What was that about?" Mew questioned.

"I just remembered about the open window, and I pieced everything together...apparently she used the window to escape without notice."

"...Great job Moonless..." Mew said sarcastically. "...You totally found out where she went!"

 _Moonless opened his mouth to say something but a commotion at the other end of the hall halted their conversation._

"What's with all the yelling up here?" Moonless and Mew heard Snow's voice say.

 _A few moments later, the rest of Team WG and Ribbon's parents ascended from the stairs, their attention directly focused on the two of them. Immediately, they were bombarded with questions._

"Mew, you're back?" Solaire said.

"Where's Ribbon?" Snow and Mathias asked.

"What's with all that yelling?" They asked in unison.

"Hold it!...One at a time-" Moonless tried to say but got slapped across the face by Mew.

"We don't have the time for this!" Mew shouted at the Eevee.

"For what?" Everyone except for Mew and Moonless asked.

"URGH!" Mew cried with her hands clutching on her head.

"Long story short...Ribbon...escaped." Moonless said.

 _A moment of silence passed before Snow spoke up._

"Seriously? I made reservations and plans for us to go to the beach today like almost weeks past and now that plan is going to ruins." Snow complained.

 _Moonless' ears twitched at that, and the next thing everyone knew, the window was wide open with Moonless getting ready to jump._

"Mew, I'll leave the explaining for you to do." Moonless said before leaping out the window, grabbing a-hold of the rope and sliding all the way down to the ground.

"Moonless!" Everyone excluding Mew called, not knowing about the rope.

Meanwhile, Mew can only mentally punch herself in the face.

"What did I get myself into?..."

* * *

 _At any given time of the day, Oceano Beach was always a place for relaxation because for miles on end you walk, there will always be one noise that you can never get tired off. Of course, today was no exception._

 _Water, lots of water; waves, a cluster of waves crashed down on the shore of Water Street. The process repeats, driven by nature's fan- also another thing that tops off along with the relaxing splashes- the charming breeze of the wind._

 _No matter how charming or relaxing, never was it enough to calm the mind of a certain Sylveon._

 _Waves after waves crashed onto the sea rocks that she was standing on, she wasn't fazed nor did she blink when the splashing water that came flying towards her. She only kept her gaze fixated at the sea, holding an emotionless expression while staring off into space._

 _Her long, pink-highlighted hair was being blown back, more or less kept in a flowing posture like that of her feelers. Even if some of her hair got in her face, she payed no heed to fixing it._

 _Deep inside, she can only feel emptiness and...guilt. She felt as if, there are so many things that she was responsible for alone._

 _Long story short, it started out as something casual and typical, even simple can be used to describe it...and it quickly esculated because of catastrophic proportions._

 _Basically, the minor issue became a big threat, and it soon turned into a major problem as an aftermath: from loosing Dragareus because of Legionnaire, to having Dragareus revived, as a manipulated Arceus named Darkeus, and the effort they put into saving him only to be proven in vain when Darkeus vanished into thin air._

 _Just recalling these past events caused a lump to form in her throat; she was so conflicted with everything that had happened in recent days, maybe even weeks, that she wanted it all to end._

 _Right here, right now._

 _Of course, even she knew she it wouldn't be possible, unless a miracle pulls through but anyone knows better than to always rely on luck._

 _Then again, there is always another option- a not-so-friendly one going through the Sylveon's head right now._

 _She shifted a gaze so that she was staring at the water, to see the violent waves crash up against the rocks before retracting and washing back towards where it came from._

 _A step. The Sylveon took a step forward._

 _Followed by another, and another, and another, until she was standing near the edge._

 _She looks down and can that the water is blue but a slightly dark shade of blue, in contrast to the lighter shade of blue she saw when she was closer to shore._

 _Not that it matter anymore. She took a deep breath; inhaling and exhaling, before staring down at the water again. Even she did not understand what she was doing but at the time, she wanted nothing more than to jump and end it all. Just one more step and then..._

 _And then..._

 _Everything happened all at once, so fast that even she did not know what had happened._

 _She felt herself being pulled back by an unknown force- she fell backwards but didn't feel any pain whatsoever. Confused, she looked up and was met with a pair of teal blue eyes- belonging to an Eevee- staring down at her in concern._

 _Not only did the unknown force suddenly became known, everything else came back to her; her senses, trail of thoughts, judgement, etc. Everything returned. When she processed what had happened, and what she was about to do, it struck her. Hard._

 _Moonless barely made it; he had barely managed to pull her back, he had barely managed to break her fall, he had barely managed to...save her._

"I knew I'd find you here..." Moonless said with a gentle voice, lightly brushing a hand across her right cheek.

He hugged her close to him with one hand, nonstop repeating, "I'm sorry." while using his other hand to gently stroke at her flowing hair.

Ribbon shook her head, cutting off his rant saying, "No, I should be the one saying sorry." as her eyes began to water.

"But why..." Moonless said, barely managing to keep his composure.

 _Ribbon can only look up to meet his gaze; the look behind her delicate innocent eyes broke the Eevee's heart._

"Why would you ever think of doing this?!" Moonless said shakily, his voice breaking.

Ribbon felt more tears forming in her eyes, with one actually escaping from the corner of her eye and rolling down her cheek. "I...I-"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU!?" Moonless yelled, shaking on her shoulders. "YOUR SAFETY, YOUR WELL-BEING...YOU BEING YOU, IT MEANS EVEN MORE TO ME THAN THE MAGIC POWERS I LOST!"

Ribbon blinked, the tears from her eyes disappearing with her mind seemingly to fail on her. She can only muster, "W-What?..." not believing what she just heard.

A shadow loomed over Moonless' eyes, a single tear drop rolling down his face before falling. "I love you, Ribbon Skye...I always have..." Moonless said in almost a whisper.

 _Ribbon's eyes widened, but what made them widen more was the next thing that happened; he pressed his lips against hers._

 _The Sylveon tensed up for a moment when Moonless deepened the kiss, since by getting caught in the act for a split second already made Ribbon think this was too good to be true._

 _However, the feeling of contact; their lips intertwined, with Moonless hugging her close to him and all the while, caressing her hair in gentle stroking manners convinced her that it wasn't a dream but mere reality. Contented, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly returning the kiss with just as much love and passion as Moonless was providing._

 _Their passionate act lasted for about a full two minutes straight before they broke apart for air, panting and their faces red._

"Wow..." Was both of their responses, finding difficulty in describing what they just felt.

...

 _The two now walked silently along the shore of Oceano Beach, neither party speaking a word since they left the area of sea rocks. That was until Ribbon decided to strike up a conversation, only for Moonless to beat her by a fraction of a second._

"Hey Ribbon?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"About that kiss earlier..." Moonless trailed off.

"W-What about it?" Ribbon replied with a blush, recalling their act from earlier.

"Did...did you like it?" Moonless said sheepishly, with her back turned towards her.

Ribbon blushed even more. "I would be lying if I were to say that is the second best thing I felt in my whole life."

 _A sigh of relief escaped from Moonless' mouth, as Ribbon pushed on by using this opportunity to tease him._

"I mean, why wouldn't I be enjoying it?" She asked playfully, causing him to tense up.

"Er...maybe it was too sudden?" Moonless replied awkardly, another opening for her to use.

"Oh it is never too sudden, in fact I was longing for it~" Ribbon said, a blush instantly becoming visible on the Eevee's cheek. "To be honest, I think it was a bit too short-lived." She added with a mischievous smirk.

Moonless returned with a smirk of his own. "That can be fixed."

 _The couple, now hand in hand, pulled each other closer so that their foreheads were touching, both staring at their counterpart lovingly. They soon closed their eyes and got ready to fill in that final gap; their lips getting closer and closer._

 _Only for their moment of passionate act to be interrupted at the sound of someone calling._

"There you are."

 _They stopped their act at the sound and turned around to see none other than Legionnaire._

"Mutant?!" Ribbon's eyes widened.

"Why are you here!?" Moonless spat with venom, putting a defensive stance in front of Ribbon.

"I failed to destroy your heart the first time..." Legionnaire said, dark energy expanding out from his body as he receives a cloak and scythe. "I came to finish off the scraps."

 _The Darkrai-Mutant discharged a Dark Pulse on the rubble of sand, the explosion from the blast separating and knocking both of them away._

 _Griting her teeth in anger, Ribbon pushed herself to her feet and reached her hands into her pockets._

"What the-" Ribbon's eyes widened in realization. "I left my embracer and rings at home!"

 _While a moment of panic washed her, the cry of pain from Moonless gave her another thing to worry about._

 _Currently, the sharp edge of the scythe was mere inches away from Moonless' head- the only thing keeping him away from that blade was his arms blocking the handle in a 'X' formation._

"I won't fall...At least, not without a fight." Moonless grunted, pushing the scythe up before shin kicking Legionnaire's side.

 _The Darkrai-Mutant went for a overhead slash, avoided when Moonless side-stepped. After getting behind the Mutant, Moonless grabs Legionnaire from behind and locks him in his arms._

 _Even without his transformation, Moonless put up a good fight; managing to land a couple of good blows when he had his scythe locked down._

 _However, because he had lost the access of his transformations, the phantom figure easily overpowered Moonless; pummeling the poor Eevee to the ground. That's not all, an open cut on his chest is more than a sign of just being pummeled._

"Even without your powers, you are still as beautiful." Legionnaire said

"Go to hell!" Moonless shouted, performing a kip up and fly kicking the Mutant's jaw.

 _Preparing for a second attempt, Moonless got a running start only to be retaliated when Legionnaire whacked Moonless across the head._

 _Without giving the Eevee a chance to get up, the phantom kicked Moonless in the face, sending him sprawling backwards on the ground._

"Leave him alone!" Ribbon said, round-house kicking the Mutant's neck.

 _The kick from the Sylveon created enough distraction for Moonless to grab Legionnaire from behind, as Ribbon struck barrage after barrage of attacks on the Mutant._

 _With a howl came a shock wave that sent both the Eevee and Sylveon flying backwards, as the phantom figure went on to grab the Eevee by his neck._

 _A smug grin appeared on Legionnaire's face, as he roughly threw Moonless on the ground._

 _Ribbon gritted her teeth pushing herself up onto her knees._

 _The Mutant then planted a foot on the Eevee's chest, applying more force as Moonless cried out in pain._

 _Ribbon had successfully got back onto her feet, glaring at Legionnaire's psychotic expression._

"I said leave him alone!" Ribbon said, dashing forward at the Mutant without giving a care in the world.

 _Moonless from the corner of his eyes, saw Legionnaire hold his scythe in another way. What made Moonless' eyes widen in shock is that the Darkrai-Mutant is about to swing it in the opposite direction that Ribbon is coming from._

"Ribbon no!" Moonless said but it was too late.

 _In an instant, a body with ribbon-like feelers collapsed in the sand, sliding a couple feet away from where the figure with a scythe stood._

 _Moonless' eyes were the size of saucers; as his eyes trailed to Legionnaire's scythe- a trail of blood visible on the blade- some of it dripping down onto the soft sand, mixing and painting it crimson. His eyes then fell upon Ribbon's writhing body, blood oozing out from an open wound on her throat. He stared into her eyes; her sky-blue ones slowly but surely closing as she reached a hand out for him._

 _Her last words, before her eyes closed. She didn't even have enough energy to say it. But it was clear what she mouthed._

"I'm sorry...Moonless."

 _Moonless' eyes widened, as he pried the Mutant's leg off before getting up. Before he was able to move an inch, another whack from Legionnaire send him sprawling in the sand again. As he looked up, all he can see is the lifeless body of a Sylveon- the thought of her life flashing before his eyes._

"RIBBON!" Moonless cried.

 _He hoped for a respond. It could have been slip, or an act to fool Legionnaire so she can get the advantage when he's not looking. He hoped to see her just stand up and say, "Just kidding!" with a smirk on her face. Anything, but this._

 _Moonless collapsed onto his knees, his hands grasping onto the sand below. A tear soon followed, rolling down his cheeks and landing on the back of his left hand._

"It's over, give up and allow me to finish what I came here for." Legionnaire said, lifting his scythe up to prepare for one final blow.

"...I won't," Moonless said as a shadow loomed over his face.

"Hmm?" Legionnaire raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet, no way I'm giving up just yet...As long as I'm still alive and breathing...I will NEVER give up!" He shouted.

 _Legionnaire gave a smug grin and brought his scythe down, not before he was interrupted by an unknown shock wave of energy, along with a flash of bright light emitting off of Moonless._

To Mew:

 _Mew and the others had now recently arrived at Oceano Beach, using her Psychic capabilities to track down where Moonless had went._

"Now where-"

 _A flash of bright light became visible, and Mew's attention was brought towards her palm. Seeing it shine with the same color, she quickly hurried over._

"Found them." Mew said, pacing towards the light source with everyone else following not far behind.

To Moonless:

 _The Darkrai-Mutant as well as his attack, were repelled by the sudden force of energy as Legionnaire was sent flying onto his back. The shock wave stopped shortly after harm was out of the Eevee's way._

 _Moonless raised an eyebrow in confusion, the fact how his enemy ended up on the ground without him doing anything._

 _It didn't take long for Moonless to feel a bump when he was grasping his left hand. Turning it over, he opened his hand to reveal a brilliant cut diamond-based ring with pure silver trims. Oddly enough, unlike any of the rings he saw before- this one was missing an avatar._

Utterly confused at how the ring ended up in his hand, he said, "A ring?..."

 _His confusion was then replaced with one of hope, since something clicked in his mind after the sight of the ring._

 _Moonless gripped the ring as he gets back onto his feet, equipping the ring after doing so._

"Maybe...Just, maybe..." Moonless mumbled, as he equipped another ring in his right hand before swiping it across his pendant.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

 _An image flashed in Moonless' mind as he was taken to an void of blackness, before a flash of light shone from a direction with a red-eyed Arceus; Dragareus flying towards him._

"But how?..." Moonless asked, as the larger being skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Your heart has revived me." Dragareus answered abruptly.

"My heart?...how?" Moonless asked

"There is more to one's heart than you think...That's all I'm going to say, the rest is for you to find out on your own." The red-eyed Arceus said.

"One more thing Dragareus, what is this ring?"

"That ring you're wielding consists of power beyond anything you can ever imagine. However, great responsibility comes with great cost." Dragareus said

 _That was the last thing Moonless heard before Dragareus faded away, along with him returning back to reality._

"I'm not sure what you did...but that is not going to stop me from breaking you!" Legionnaire said as he swung his weapon at Moonless.

 _Moonless looked with wide eyes before he quickly swapped his current spell ring with a protection spell ring._ ***PROTECT PLEASE***

"M-My powers..." Moonless stared at his spell ring in awe. With confidence brewing within him, he grinned.

"Lets try this out..." Moonless said with his eyes glued to the diamond-based ring.

"Dragareus...Don't fail me now!"

 ***REJECTED***

"Huh?!" Moonless exclaimed, confused at the rejection voice upon swiping it.

"I have a strange felling about this...But this strange feeling is making me wanting to break you more!" The psychotic Mutant said

"Why can't I-" Moonless said but was interrupted as something snapped in his mind.

"Of course! Why am I so dumb?!" Moonless said to no one in particular.

"Heart..." Moonless mumbled "He's right...There is a bigger meaning behind this..."

Moonless suddenly began to speak fluently, along with Dragareus' voice echoing in his head, "A fearless heart with limitless power, received without doubt and released without sorrow."

 _A white light flashed from underneath Moonless, drawing into the shape of a circle._

"This is what hope is about, and it cannot be borrowed. Because when eight potentials become one, it is true power!"

 _The sentence ended as another image flashed in Moonless' head._

"Seems like you finally seeked it huh?" Dragareus said with a chuckle.

"Dragareus..." Moonless said

"Like always, you are still the interesting fellow that I know of and a friend I hold to my heart, once again I can become your hope!" Dragareus said, levitatng off the ground before he flew into Moonless with a roar.

 _Moonless starts to shine brightly until he was brought back to reality once again._

"Lets try this again...Transform!" Moonless said with newfound determination, as he moves his left hand in front of his pendant. Unknown to him, there was now a cross-like wheel in the middle of the ring as its avatar; no longer plain blank. Instead of the usual golden color like that of Arceus or Dragareus', it was teal.

 ***INFINITY***

 _Sparkles of light rained from the heavens, falling down and landing on Moonless to surround him in a spiral of light._

 _The voice repeated._ ***INFINITY***

 _Eight Dragareus emerged from a diamond-blue transformium void underneath Moonless, each with its distinctive colors in resemblance of the Eevee's rings. They flew to be about cloud level before they all started to spin in a huge circle._

 ***INFINITY*** _The voice command repeated again._

 _The eight Dragareus in the sky began to shine brighter in their each and individual colors as the voice command was heard once again._

 ***INFINITY PLEASE***

 _Just then, all the Dragareus began to fly back down towards Moonless, not slowing down nor stopping but striking Moonless head on. The red one hits first, followed by the blue, then yellow, green, aquamarine, dark, magenta and finally pink. The collision of the eight Dragareus also followed the rhythm of another voice command, spoken in the same order._

 ***FIRE WATER ELECTRIC GRASS ICE DARK PSYCHIC FAIRY*** _Chanted the voice command as the transformium void beneath Moonless began to travel upwards, changing Moonless' appearance as well as his attire before disappearing once it reaches above his head._

 _When the void vanished, he was found sporting white battle boots, diamond-plated shin guards, silver knee-caps with a flat diamond in the middle and white pants for the lower half. For the upper half, he wore a teal-colored belt; strapped around his white trench coat by the waist level to limit the amount of movement that the upper part of his coat can get, while allowing his coat tails to flow freely whenever he walks. He also had white shoulder pads, both with a fine-cut diamond embedded in it- worn over his trench coat. Lastly, his embracer fitted perfectly in between a small, teal colored, cross-like wheel attached to his chest._

 _Let's not forget about his appearance: his ears were thin like that of a fin protrusion, pointing upwards and reach to the back of his head. A hexagonal shaped teal gemstone can be seen on his forehead, attached and connected to the top part of another cross-like wheel- one that was acting a pair of goggles around the Eevee's eyes._

 _Speaking of eyes, after the transformation was complete, Moonless' orginal teal blue eyes changed into a fiery crimson red, like that of Dragareus'._

 _Finally, His brown-highlighted black hair was replaced with a silver white mane that consisted of some light gray highlights, flowing freely behind his head. Like the other mages- in terms of Mythical Primal transformation- Moonless has become an Arceus._

Back Mew:

 _Everyone was left awestruck upon witnessing the Eevee's transformation, mostly all of Team WG._

"H-He transformed!" Blade said with wide eyes, not believing what he just saw.

"He got his powers back..." Thunder said, also in disbelief.

They both got pushed out of the way, with Fiona and Fin shouting, "HE GOT HIS POWERS BACK! SENPAI IS A MAGE AGAIN!" before they gave each other high-fives.

Aside from the celebrations, Mew sighed contently at what she was seeing. "You did it Moonless...You did it." Mew said with a smile, knowing it is safe to leave the rest up to him.

To Moonless:

"I am the final hope." Moonless said while flashing the diamond-based ring equipped in his left.

"Marvelous!...Given by that confidence, your heart is still good as new." Legionnaire said, clutching to his heart through his desires. "Allow me to make a wreckage out of it again!"

 _Legionnaire grabs a hold of his scythe with two hands and charged the blade with red energy. He reels back fully before making a full force swing sideways; with a large dimensional tear forming diagonally across Moonless' chest almost instantly._

"Nice, NICE!~ Now make cries of pain like you did last time! It will only make me enjoy this more~" Legionnaire said psychotically, while licking his lips tenderly.

"Who are you talking to?" He heard Moonless reply.

 _Much to Legionnaire's surprise, no signs of pain was displayed on Moonless' face. In fact, there's not even a glimpse of injury on Moonless' body. None to be found._

 _Looking closely, Legionnaire saw why. His dimensional tear technique made no progression on creating an opening to Moonless heart; the red energy was simply blocked and repelled by some sort of pure, light aura radiating off of Moonless._

 _Legionnaire narrowed his eyes and tried again, leaping straight at Moonless and bringing his energy-charged scythe down on his head._

 _Moonless looked up at the Darkrai-Mutant that was closing in on him, and just before the blade made contact, he tilted his head a bit to the right so that the blade would connect with his neck instead._

 _Legionnaire grinned smugly, but Moonless had another thing coming, one that literally wiped the smirk off the Mutant's face._

 _When the scythe made contact, the blade splintered off the scythe, instead cutting through Moonless' flesh._

"Impossible!" Legionnaire exclaimed at missing portion of his weapon.

"My turn." Moonless said while shooting him a piercing glare that made him freeze on the spot.

 _Moonless raised his right leg and forcefully delivered a shin kick to Legionnaire's left side, causing him to stagger a bit from the blow. Following up almost immediately, Moonless quickly does a spin- turning the opposite way before performing a round-house kick across the Darkrai-Mutant's face._

 _The force behind Moonless' powerful kicks sent Legionnaire sprawling across the sandy beach._

 _Unknown to the two fighting, and the spectators rooting from afar, a giant white-colored, bipedal Pok mon with draconic, avian and mammalian traits flapped its wings from overhead while keeping its blue eyes focused on the battle._

"So he was able to achieve it after all eh?" The being mumbled to itself.

"Well, this has become a problem." The being said sarcastically before changing its shape and appearance into a more familiar-looking white cloaked figure, now 'standing' with his hands behind his back. "Wouldn't you agree, Sabrina?"

Looking behind him, he saw the Mawile-Mutant, thrashing against the binds that were put on her while shouting incoherent curses at Reshiram.

"Let me go! You fake bastard! Who do you think you are, thinking you can just imitate Lord Ideal like that?!"

"Did anyone ever tell you it is unlady-like to spit?" Reshiram said as he wipes off the spit that landed on his face. "And to answer your question, you're right...I have none. But that's because I, Reshiram, am a believer of truth...And whatever plan that my absent-minded brother has in order to build this place into his 'ideal' world, I'm definitely against it."

"Y-You!...How dare you mock Lord Ideal like that!? If I wasn't tied up like a puppet right now, I will so rip you to shreds!" Sabrina threatened.

"What makes you think that's even a possibility?...I guarantee you; even anyone of those mages down there can easily take you on and win."

"...You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"Who knows? Maybe, maybe not. However, I'm positive that the power of the Mythic Primal forms go futher beyond that of a high class Mutant, ones like you." Reshiram said.

"...You're lying..."

"I'm honest with my words, and by means of having conversations with my enemies or lecturing them, I keep it true and straightfoward as well." Reshiram said. "Whether you believe it or not is completely up to you, but the fact that your lord and I are levels of a Legend, would it be smart to make such assumptions beforehand?"

"N-No..." Sabrina mumbled with wide eyes.

"And possibly...They're the chosens that will stop my brother and end all of this conflict once and for all..." Reshiram trailed off, not paying attention towards the semi-broken Mawile-Mutant.

 _Back towards the heat of the battle, Moonless stood and waited patiently for Legionnaire to recover from the blows he dealt._

 _Struggling, but still managing, Legionnaire regains footing with the help of his scythe, or what's left mostly of his weapon. Seeing his opponent up and ready, Moonless took this as his cue to continue._

"Come forth, Dragareus!" Moonless called out as a bright colored being, resembling both the look and shape of Dragareus, shot out from the his' body. The large being flew around, eventually shrinking and materializing into a sword and axe hybrid in front of Moonless.

 _The cleave of the axe is shaped and colored like that of an Arceus' wheel but cut in half in order to be proportional with the amount of sides there are for a one-sided axe. At the intersections of the halved wheel, one side connects to a Latin cross-like pommel and the other connects to the sword's guard- in a way, forming a basket-shaped guard in front of the handle like that of a cutlass. As for the sword, starting from the guard and up, it's bascially a long sword that is teal blue in color, only the ridge of the sword acts like a pair conjoined dagger blades._ (For a reference of how I'm describing the sword's ridge, look up Kirito's Dark Repulser. The part of the sword near the tip where it extends a bit out is what I'm trying to aim for.)

"Behold Dragareus's caliber form...Dracalibur." Moonless said, grabbing the floating weapon.

 _Legionnaire growled in anger and attempted to bash Moonless on the head with the remaining staff part of his scythe. In response to this, Moonless raised his weapon a bit so that the cleaver side parries the blow._

 _Following up, Moonless pushes the scythe aside and swung horizontally to Legionnaire's rib cage, a spark-like explosion signals where the blow had struck._

 _Next, he struck diagonally down the Mutant's left shoulder, leading to Legionnaire clutching onto his shoulder for dear life and giving Moonless another opening to work with- and surely he took it, dealing as many slices that Legionnaire unwillingly offered. So on and so forth; each hit he dealt afterwards forced Legionnaire into retreat, while it gives Moonless the benefit to advance on with his attacks._

"That's it!" Legionnaire roared, jumping back to avoid another slash. "Take this!"

 _Spirals of dark energy formed in the Darkrai's hands before he discharged a powerful Dark Pulse attack, to which Moonless found it to be nothing more than a nuisance as he hardly used power to split the beam in half._

"What the-"

 _Moonless flashed his diamond-based ring, swiping in front of his embracer and reactivating it again._

 ***INFINITY***

"Extreme Speed!"

 _ **-BGM: Esperanto Mythos (Edited)-**_ **[I will have an shortened version of the whole soundtrack posted on YouTube, just search for my name Moonlesz Night and you should be able to find it. I hope.]**

 **NOTE: I do not own or claim ownership of this! The music belongs to its respectful owners and I use it for entertainment purposes only!**

 _Moonless gets into a dashing stance and flashed forward as a blur of light._

 _Traveling at a rate even faster than a blink, Legionnaire felt himself getting cut horizontally across the stomach as the blur of light passes through him. Stopping temoprarily behind the dazed Mutant, Moonless repeated the process again, this time leaving a slash on Legionnaire's back._

 _Reappearing in front of Legionnaire, Moonless promptly lifted his Dracalibur for a moment before bringing it down, diagonally across Legionnaire's chest. Not giving the Mutant a moment of rest, he diverted again and again from different angles; cutting Legionnaire in 'X' striking motions for a total of two times, with a third bonus hit of Moonless brushing the edge of his sword firmly against Legionnaire's chest._

 _As if every hit took a toll on his body, Legionnaire left himself wide open for Moonless to deal a fourth blow; again a powerful slash across the chest that left his disoriented._

 _It continuously went on and on, Moonless landing combo after combo of slashes on Legionnaire without the Mutant showing any signs of resistance. And when he did, simply by just raising his scythe, he was met with a Dracalibur stab to the chest._

 _Legionnaire flew a good 2 feet away by that one single blow, while Moonless stood patiently waiting for him. When the Mutant recovers again, Moonless did something unexpected, something that made Legionnaire quirk an eyebrow: he flipped his Dracalibur over to where he was holding the blade instead of the handle- making it look like he's holding an axe now._

"What are you up to?..." Legionnaire asked cautiously.

"What do you think?" Moonless answered calmly, as the cleave part of his axe gets surrounded in a white glow.

 _Legionnaire charged at Moonless with a battle cry, for the first time in forever showing some kinds of retaliation. Of course, being different in scale of power, Moonless easily side-parried the scythe with his axe before locking the weapon in his arms._

 _One hand against two hands, Moonless barely used any force to keep a grip on the weapon while Legionnaire used up almost all of his energy in attempt to pull the scythe loose from his hold._

 _Seeing the face of struggle, Moonless gave a helping hand- effortlessly pushing and plunging the base of the scythe into Legionnaire's gut._

"Y-You-" Legionnaire said between gasps of breath.

"Talk to the axe." Moonless said as he smacked the Darkrai-Mutant across the face with the axe.

"Y-You!...How did you become so powerful?!" Legionnaire said in disbelief as he backs away from the swings that were thrown at him, with a hand on the cheek where the axe hit.

 _As opposed to answering, Moonless jumped and did a corkscrew, landing an additional chop with his axe before he repeated the process again. In total, he successfully struck three continuous corkscrews along with the axe chops, followed up with an extra uppercut slash that made Legionnaire tumble backwards._

 _Upon seeing an another advancement from the mage, Legionnaire instinctively fired a barrage of Shadow Ball attacks in defense._

 _It was good, at first, but things went very sour in the end._

 _The first few shots of ghostly energy attacks, in Moonless' point of view, merely was nothing more than a surprise attack. With some stunts like butterfly twists, side flips, gainers, etc; he completely avoided the first few rounds, coming down to deflect the second and last few waves of attacks right back at its sender._

When the barrage of attacks stopped, Legionnaire looked to see that Moonless had also stop his individual advancements. Confused, he soon got into a defensive stance.

"What are you up to now?" Legionnaire said, making sure he is well aware of his surroundings.

"...Earth Power." Moonless suddenly said, just loud enough for Legionnaire to hear. The Darkrai-Mutant quickly shifted into a more phantom-like form but felt an unusual dense amount of force weight down on him, preventing any sorts of possible flights.

 _Smirking, Moonless reeled his hand back and slammed in into the sand. The ground below Legionnaire shook violently before it erupted with power, sending the Mutant straight into the air._

"H-How?!" Legionnaire asked no one in particular, his eyes wide at the odds of impossibility stacked against him. "I was levitating!..."

"Because of Gravity," A voice said underneath him, as Legionnaire turned his head to see Moonless jumping after him. "I used it ahead of times in case you tried to shift form to avoid."

 _Legionnaire kept his eyes glued at the axe that was coming towards his way, with Moonless slashing as hard as he can before kicking the Mutant back towards the earth._

 _Legionnaire came crashing down, and with Gravity still in effect, he slammed into the ground vigorously and got the air knocked out of him. Not to mention, his forceful landing also formed a bit of a crater._

 _Meanwhile, Moonless landed smoothly behind Legionnaire, a good 1 feet away with his back turned to the Mutant._

The second he picked up a sound, even the slightest bit of movement in the sand, he declared, "Berserking Destiny."

 _Moonless' axe glowed brightly and enlarged in size, growing to an extend where it made it look like he is wielding a giant's weapon._

"Finale!" Moonless said, jumping into the air for added momentum before bringing his axe down on Legionnaire's head.

 _The Mutant panicked and held his staff horizontally but it did little to help, since the battle ended almost instantly. First, the scythe gets split in half, followed by Legionnaire's whole body getting cut in two. Once the job was done, Moonless' axe reverted back to its original size._

"Even when defeated by you, it feels...SO...AMAZING!..." Was Legionnaire's last words before he went out in a bang.

 _For the whole time, Moonless had his back turned, paying no mind to the explosion occurring as well as it engulfing the Mutant._

 _ **-Music Ends Here-**_

 _No longer feeling the Mutant's life force, Moonless puts himself at ease for a bit. Not for long, however, he recalled the important task at hand, and quickly went back to focus on it._

 _Almost immediately, he used Extreme Speed and disappeared from his location, reappearing next to a throat-slitted Sylveon lying lifelessly on the ground._

"There's got to be a way..." Moonless said gravely as he knelt down. He shifted Ribbon a bit until her head was resting in his arm, with him staring down at her shakily.

"Moonless." Mew called, as she and the others made their way over to him. Upon getting the mage's attention, she tossed a ring to him, which him promptly caught.

"Isn't this...Ribbon's spell ring?" Moonless asked.

"With your ability to access Dragareus' Pixie Plate, you should be able to use this just fine." Mew reassured.

"I hope you are right about that." Moonless said, putting all his faith into what Mew said, in hopes of it being true.

 _Without hesitation, he equipped the spell ring and placed it in front of his embracer, only to raise an eyebrow in confusion when it didn't give a reply. Oblivious to the Eevee, Mew face palmed and was fuming; flushing with anger at something._

"It didn't work?..." Moonless trailed off, unequipping it to hold it in his right hand. He held it a bit high, but also looking back at Mew in the process.

"No!" Mew said as she repeatingly punches herself in the temple. "Gosh why are you so dumb at times?! Equip it on her hand and then swipe to activate it!"

"...Oh." Moonless said, dumbfound.

 _Going back with a second try and doing as he was told, a voice command of_ ***GRACIAS, PLEASE*** _was heard._

 _An aura of calming and refreshing Fairy energy flowed from Moonless' embracer and it slowly made its way from the tip of her hand to the rest of her body, soon surrounding Ribbon entirely._

 _As the aura flowed, any visible open cuts, scratches or injuries in particular began to close up. Looking closely, it was also places like these that the flow of aura were more concentrated._

 _The concentration was greatest at the slit on the Sylveon's throat, as it too began to close up from the aura's healing effect._

 _After some time, the flowing aura settled, as the others looked at Mew for answers._

"Okay, my assumption is that the healing has been done...All we have to do now is wait..."

"And how long exactly?" Moonless questioned.

"Give it some time." Mew said. Moonless bought her answer, since he too did not have much of an option other than waiting to see of the outcomes.

 _Then, the Sylveon's eyes twitched._

 _Moonless thought he had imagined it, as he blinked his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things but a few more twitches followed by a stir told him otherwise._

"Ribbon!" Moonless exclaimed out of pure happiness.

"Ugh..." Ribbon groaned as she stirred from her 'sleep', opening her sky blue eyes in the process. "W-Where am I?..."

 _Moonless would be lying if he didn't miss one bit of her gentle and caring cerulean eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts the second Ribbon's eyes focused on him, after darting her eyes around at her surroundings for a second._

"You are?..."

 _Moonless blinked in surprise but he quickly caught on as to why. He simply chuckled in response._

"Guess it is a bit hard to tell after you have become an Arceus huh?" Moonless said.

"That voice- Moonless?!" Ribbon exclaimed in recognition, getting into a sitting position.

A transformium void appeared underneath Moonless and it trailed upwards, reverting him back to his Eevee form. "Hey." He greeted.

"Moonless!...And you, you got your powers back." Ribbon said.

"Yes I have, now would you stop blaming yourself over it?" Moonless said while brushing a hand against her left cheek.

"After you make it up to me with a kiss~" Ribbon teased, in hopes of seeing Moonless blush in embarrassment.

 _What she got was entirely different._

"I'm too happy to even argue with you." Moonless grinned.

Ribbon blinked. "Wha-" Before she can even finish, Moonless pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to tense up with wide eyes.

 _A few whistles, as well as some cooes could be heard, even a few sniffles- as you can probably guess where they were coming from- were present at the time of their act._

 _The two broke apart, with Ribbon a bit taken back and Moonless smirking lightly at her reaction._

"Someone's surprised." Moonless teased.

Ribbon blushed and lightly punched his shoulder. "S-Shut up." She said with folded arms.

"Come on, don't be like that." Moonless said with a smile, embracing her in a hug. "Pleease?"

Ribbon pouted and rolled her eyes at that. She then smiled genuinely back at Moonless, saying, "Alright, I forgive you." as she returned the hug and giving him a peck on the cheek.

It was all going well between the two, only then to have mild interruptions of sniffles turned up. "My daughter...My daughter is all grown up now!"

 _Mathias cried as he randomly takes out a handkerchief from literally out of nowhere before using it to blow his nose. Snow, on the other hand, sighed at his over dramatic outburst and simply rubbed his back to put him at ease._

 _Everyone sweat dropped at that, but they also bursted into laughter at the scene._

"Hey Ribbon?"

"Yes Moonless?"

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again?"

"I won't." Ribbon reassured, hugging him close. "Not in a millennia."

* * *

 **And that, my fellow readers, is the final chapter for the second arc; the conclusion to the Trial Saga of The Wizard. Don't worry, it won't be ending...at least, not just yet.**

 **Until then, our goodbye will be temporary, and I will see you guys next time. Peace and have a nice day! :)**


	28. Peace Can Only Last For So Long

**On August 19, 2016... *Cinematic Music***

 **Chapter 27 of The Wizard was released...**

 **In it, our main character were pushed into a corner, no way out. While desperate for a way out, many times was his mind filled with hopeless despair. Until then, a ring appeared.**

 **It is... *Cinematic Music Intensifies* "None other than the Infinity ring."**

 **With new found determination, he stands up to an enemy, one that has long plagued him and his friends ever since he made appearance. Although the battle was short, the final strike with the enlarged axe ensured that he would never be seen again. At long last was the nightmarish Legionnaire defeated.**

 **Now, after nearly two months, the series will finally continue...The Final Arc, to end all of this once and for all, The Perseverance Saga...**

 **[Note:** **Not the story timeline! The two months thing has nothing to do with the timeskip within the story! But holy ****, I have been hiatus for a long time...Also, I don't know what made me choose 'Perseverance' for the title of this arc(maybe too much League of Legends :p);** **I'm not sure if it will fit, but we'll see.]**

 ***Cinematic Music Intensifies Even More***

 **"And now, let's get to it...The continuation that all of you have been waiting for...The chapter that will bring us one step closer to the conclusion...The chapter-"**

 ***Click* The light flickered on, next to the switch stood a Eevee-morph. For some reason, all music has stopped completely.**

 **Moonless(OC): *Leans against the wall* What are you doing?**

 **"Aw come'on! I was in the middle of doing something that was potentially awesome!"**

 **Moonless(OC): Uh...No, don't want any of that...movie trailer themed thing...**

 ***Sigh* "Worry more about yourself first...you're not in your Umbreon form.**

 **Moonless(OC): *Blinks* "I'm not?" *Takes out a mirror from out of nowhere to see that his hair was brown themed* "Oh s**t!"**

 **The light flickers off, the sound of a loud thud can be heard, along with a couple of panicked yelps. Moments later, light blue rings began to illuminate in the dark, as the light flickers on again to show Moonless as a Shiny Umbreon.**

 **Moonless(OC): Phew.**

 **"Don't worry, I had the notes taken down, totally did not miss a single detail starting from your appearance."**

 **Moonless(OC): "You b******!"**

 **Before he got the chance to chase after, I booked it out of the room and shut myself in a room next door.**

 **Now then, since all of that was ruined at the appearance of my OC, I guess all I can do is apologize for the long wait. I'm terribly sorry guys, school has really taken a toll on me as of right now, and I doubt it will get any better. It really sucks, considering not having time to write also makes it more agonizing to you all that wanted to see the story get updated with a new chapter.(I hope that's the case, cause lack of reviews and feedback sometimes make me wonder if you guys truly enjoy the story at all. :p**

 **But in all seriousness, don't be afraid to leave a review. Unless it's a flame that nobody enjoys getiing, there's really no reason to feel embarrassed about leaving a review.** **After all, what you say is your opinion; everyone's perspective is different. Also, if you are the type of people that feels uncomfortable saying things that can be viewed publically, don't worry! By all means, you can private message me as well! Just know for a fact that I'm not the kind to judge, or critisize people on what they say or think. If you need and want a friend to talk to, just message me. :D**

 **With all those aside, let's get onto the story! No reviews this time sadly. :(**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Peace Can Only Last For So Long

"So you had managed to capture my loyal subject eh?" A black cloaked figure said.

 _The figure then pulled the hood over his head, to where only his glowing, piercing red eyes are the only things that can be seen; considering the rest of his face remained hidden under his hood._

"It matters not, brother...If you think you are one step ahead of me, by taking my appearance with the help of a disguise spell and trying to make a fool out of it, then you have another thing coming your way." The figure said before turning his gaze towards a ritual-like area that he had set up over the past weeks.

 _Scattered around the field; there was eight marble pillars forming into a circle, each with runic writings on them. All of the pillars are paired- with 8 black-colored lines each separately connecting from the original eight pillars to larger replicas that stood about a couple meters away._

"Once the ritual is complete, there will be a limitless amount of replacements." Ideal said, grinning maliciously. "And then, the world will truly become the ideal world!"

"Before that happens however," Ideal grinned smugly. "a short visit to some 'relatives' wouldn't hurt...Wonder how I spare against them?"

 _Ideal gave another psychotic laugh before teleporting himself away. Moments later after the Zekrom-morph's departure, a white cloaked figure finally made himself known, coming out from behind one of the eight giant pillars._

"I have to warn them..." Reshiram muttered under his breath, before equipping on his teleportation spell ring.

 ***TELEPORTATION STANDBY***

"I hope I can avoid drawing too much unwanted attention." Reshiram managed to say before the spell fully initiated.

"But first thing first..." Reshiram reappeared, but in a familiar dark room consisting of a large white runic circle and runic pillars, aside from a tied Mawile-Mutant that was thrashing on the ground.

"You are coming with me." The cloaked figure said before picking her up and teleporting away.

* * *

"Headshot!" The game announced.

"NOO!/YEAH!" Thunder and Mew cried, one of happiness and one of sadness.

 _Mew had recently won another match on a quick scope battle, now leading with a flawless streak of five wins in a row against Thunder and Ember._

"That's it! I dare you to take on both of us at once!" Thunder challenged, with Ember grabbing a hold of a controller next to him. "In a game of COD!"

"Challenge accepted." Mew smirked.

 _The battle went on, once in a while a scream or shout can be heard- things that are typical to rage gamers occuring in the background and heard somewhat throughout the rest of the house._

* * *

 _Blade turned the corner into the living room, to see Fiona dozing off, Solaire reading a book, and Fin working at his station on creating a new set of spell rings._

 _But at that moment, that's when the Leafeon also noticed something missing._

"Where is everyone else?" Blade asked while yawning, scratching his head to ease the itchiness of a bedhead.

 _As if hearing his voice, Fiona snapped awake from her nap with her attention immediately turning towards him._

"Good morning!" Fiona said, nearly pouncing onto the Leafeon.

 _Blade would've fell over if he didn't catch her in his arms, since prior to previous times when she had done that in the morning gave him experience to deal with it._

"Morning love," Blade said as he rubbed the Glaceon's back, earning a light purr. "So where are they?"

"Who?" Fiona asked, not releasing her hold on the Leafeon.

"Like, where did everyone go?"

"Hmm..." Fiona puts on a comical thinking face. "Mathias and Snow left, saying their break is over and they have to get back to work...If I recall correctly."

"Thunder, Ember and Mew are upstairs in the gaming room." Solaire said as she looked up from her book. "I overheard them saying its a...tournament of some sort? Probably with whatever equipments and gaming consoles are up there."

"Ah, I'll be sure to drop by later to see if I can be an addition." Blade nodded to himself. "How about Moonless and Ribbon?"

"Going out, I think." Fin replied without looking up.

"Oh..." Blade said, his mind not registering the bigger meaning behind it at first. His eyes then widened in realization, with a mischeivious grin forming. "Ooh, I see!~..."

"Moonless, Moonless, Moonless...So even your 'time' has finally come huh?" Blade chuckled, trying to picture in his mind the likely sticky situations that the Eevee is possibly stuck in. "Sometimes, even I wish my relationship is in somewhat of a predicament like yours..."

* * *

Moonless sneezed loudly, as Ribbon took out a pack of tissues and offered him a piece. "Thanks." He thanked, blowing his nose.

Ribbon giggled. "Looks like someone is talking about you."

"I would rather not believe in that and make people think I'm insane." Moonless waved off.

"Besides-" Moonless stopped midsentence to sneeze into te tissue again, wiping himself clean before continuing. "There are other potential causes, like maybe a cold or allergies- scientifically proven."

"Getting spiritual now are we? Then how would you classify magic?" Ribbon challenged playfully.

"Um...well, whatever that cannot be proven or solved in terms of science is...magic?" Moonless chuckled nervously.

 _Ribbon covered her mouth and tried to stifle a laugh, but she can only muffle so much as light giggles still emitted off of her._

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want." Moonless rolled his eyes.

Her giggles were now reduced to a smile. "E for effort." She beamed at him.

"Whatever." Moonless said in a uncaring manner.

Ribbon pouted. "You are no fun."

 _Moonless ignored her and just continued walking, with her trailing behind._

Noticing the annoyed expression on his face, she decided to change the subject and ask, "By the way, what were mom and dad talking to you about?"

 _This caused Moonless to stop in his tracks, as he held a bit of a lost and sheepish look while scratching his head._

"I wouldn't say it's them...but rather..." Moonles trailed off, trying to find a way to explain.

"Uh-huh." Ribbon gestured for him to continue.

"Let's just say, I didn't expect them to leave the mansion in our care..." He said, thinking back to the beginning where everything started.

*/Flashback.../*

"What?!" Moonless exclaimed, nearly tipping over in the chair he was sitting in.

"You heard me right son, I'm leaving this house in your care."

Moonless blinked. "...Son?" He repeated in almost a whisper.

"Ah, let me rephrase a bit." Mathias cleared his throat and continued. "From here on, this house will be for you, Ribbon and the others to live in; the mansion is yours"

"But-"

"No buts!" Mathias cut him off. "The only 'but' will be me kicking your butt if you say but!"

"Um-"

"Alrighty then, it's settled!" Snow cheered. "We'll for sure come back to visit some time!"

"Until then, take care, especially take good care of my daughter." Mathias said.

 _The two left the mansion through the front door, with the sound of the limo pulling out of the driveway being heard a couple of seconds later. Meanwhile, Moonless was left dumbstruck- still sitting in his seat trying to register what had happened._

*/Flashback Ends.../*

"Don't be such a downer, it's better for someone to owe than be the one to owe them." Ribbon said reassuring.

"Surely even living this house by rent, the amount exceeds beyond my reach." Moonless deadpanned, not paying much attention to what she had just said.

Ribbon shook her head before looking at Moonless with a soft smile. "Don't you get it? You saved me, basically cheating the ways of death by bringing back my life. No matter how much money you pay, it won't buy someone's life back." Ribbon then wrapped Moonless into a hug, resting her head against his chest. "My mom and dad, especially me, we are extremely grateful of that." Ribbon added, as she raised her head to stare lovingly into the Eevee's eyes, cupping his cheeks with her feelers while doing so.

"...I guess you have a fair point there." Moonless chuckled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Ribbon said with a smile. Her child-like side returned shortly afterwards, as she grabbed his hands and said, "Now then, Come on! Let's go enjoy ourselves!"

 _Before Moonless can even reply, he felt the energetic Sylveon pull him away, with him having a bit of difficulty at first adjusting to the pace that she was running._

"Gotta do what the lady says." Moonless chuckled to himself.

One last time, Moonless sneezed again and wondered, "Is someone really talking about me or am I just feeling a bit under the weather?..."

* * *

"Well it was just a matter of time- sooner or later, it was bound to happen at some point." Fiona shrugged, resting her chin on her arms while watching the Leafeon finish his breakfast.

"Yep/Ah-huh." Fin and Solaire nodded in agreement.

"Also, that missing predicament in our relationship can be fixed~" Fiona cooed, almost making the Leafeon choke on the last bite of his food.

 _Blade reached for the closest source of water- a cup that was resting on the coffee table- and chugged it down without hesitation, also forcefully bumping his chest with a fist to get the food down the right pipe._

 _One problem down, one more to go._

Blade blushed, stuttering and sweating as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. "Er...Y-yeah, how 'bout later?...I'm planning to see what's the deal with their tournament thing going on up there."

Fiona licked her lips. "Okay, but don't keep me hanging for too long~" The Glaceon purred.

 _Without a second thought, the Leafeon quickly waved and made a mad-dash out of the living room._

"Was that really necessary?" Solaire asked with her attention turned towards the Glaceon.

"You must seize every opportunity with your relationship. That's how you keep it strong and lively, just like how senpai used to say."

Solaire blinked. "Moonless said that?"

"Or something along those lines...Can't recall correctly." Fiona scratched her head. Her attention then returned back to the two that was still in the room, as a mischievous grin formed on her face. "Come to think of it, you two are kinda far back with your relationship, step up your paces would ya?"

Solaire and Fin blushed and exchanged glances, before quickly turning their head in the opposite direction. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." They said in unison, averting complete eye contact towards one another.

Fiona shook her head in a disapproving manner, sighing to herself. "And this is why you two are always on first base..."

At the mention of this, veins popped ontop of both the Psychic and Water eon's head, as they shouted, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

To Blade:

 _The voice nearly echoed through the whole mansion, and the force behind the yell nearly caused the Leafeon to topple over._

"Oookay then..." Blade sweatdropped as he backed away from the corner of the living room and made his way over to the elevator. The last thing he wants is to get involved because of eavesdropping. "Let's see what the rest are up to."

 _Games, definitely not so obvious when Blade enters the room that the others are supposedly in; filled with many gaming accessories. Although the last time he checked, there weren't marks on the ping pong table and neither were the ping pong balls and racket were scattered all over the place. As for the pool table, along with its usable utensils, they were very much alike in terms of condition._

 _Currently, the Jolteon, Flareon and Mew were busy with themselves in a match of Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Multiplayer on the XboxOne, with Mew being in the lead in kills and domination._

"How are you so good at this?!" Thunder and Ember exclaimed as they resorted to only spamming the fire trigger on their controller, not even bothering with the movement controls.

"Cause I'm a professional gamer!" Mew replied maliculously, scoping in for the last time and getting a collateral shot through the wall with her sniper, just one milisecond before the round ended.

"Walls!"

"Aim!"

"Mods!"

"HACKER!" Ember and Thunder whined simultaneously, pouting in a unrealistic fashion while the New Species Pokemon celebrated her victory with a can of Kola.

"Ooh, that works too; I'm so good that I'm 'hacking" Mew air-quoted.

"I call for a rematch!" Thunder argued.

"Second on the thought." Ember said with puffed cheeks.

"Bring it on." Mew fist pumped, a smug grin forming.

 _Rivalry sparks of electricity blasted out from their eyes and fought for dominance, with Blade huddling in a corner and keeping himself unknown to the others in order to avoid getting caught in the crossfire._

"That's some energy radiating off their rivalry..." Blade shook in fear. "I'm starting to have second thoughts whether I should join, considering those skills that Mew had were not that of an average player..."

 _Just before the electric spark ended, from the corner of her eyes; Mew picked up a Psychic energy reading._

"Hold up." Mew said, stopping the Jolteon from pressing the start button. She then made her way over to where she can feel a lot more of the energy.

"What now?" He groaned out of annoyance, still a bit sour about losing in a two versus one match.

"Telepathic message?" Mew raised an eyebrow before intercepting the signal. While she did so, the messages were played telepathically in her mind.

"Mmm...?" Mew's eyes widened midway through some parts of the message. " What?!...Okay, I'll be there shortly."

"What's that about?" Ember asked, now coming down back to a calm posture after getting over her recent defeat.

"They need me back at the Hall...Some emergency meetings I think."

"Anything special about it?" Thunder asked, now back to being the usual airhead he was.

"Other than the Mutant's high class commander being captured, I guess nothing else." Mew shrugged.

"High class commander?...Wait, Sabrina's caught?!" Said Blade as stood up frantically, finally revealing himself.

"Yeah, but I'm in a hurry right now...Talk to you all later." Mew said before teleporting away.

 _The three Eeveelutions that were in the room blinked in response, as a silence formed over them before the Electric type broke the ice._

"Wait a minute, how long have you been there?" Thunder asked, directing it towards the Leafeon.

"Er...Quite a while?" Blade chuckled nervously.

* * *

POV Chang(Reshiram)

Upon reaching the Hall, I was immediately greeted with weird looks from everyone that I ran into- some were of confusion, some surprised and maybe one or two are afraid.

I wondered if I even made the right choice of coming?

"Screw it." I said to myself. "Might as well get it over with...Can't let him get the head-start, otherwise it will concern the safety of others..."

"Hey Truth!" A voice said above me, snapping me out of my trance.

I looked up to see a large, green, serpentine creature descend down to meet me in an eye-to-eye level. Rayquaza is his name, a fellow legend that I never had problems with talking to in the past. From the looks of it though, he wasn't surprised one bit about my lively presense- which confuses me considering there have been news spread around the hall that have confirmations of me being killed in the past, unless some legends were denial and never believed it?

"Um, Long time no see...Aireal." I said awkwardly.

Instead, the Sky High Pokemon's normal expression then turned to one of confusion. If he had any brows in his current form, he would have raised them.

"Truth, what are talking about? We just saw each other like two minutes ago." He said.

Wait, what did he say?

"What?" I can only muster out.

"Yeah, you said you were going to see Lord Arceus weren't you?" Aireal asked me.

Crap...I don't like where this is going...

"I...said that to you?..." I asked, too confused on what's going on.

"I mean, unless someone is playing a prank on me by disguising themselves, I'm pretty sure that was you before."

"...Was there something off when you were...uh, potentially talking to me before?" I asked.

"Mmm...You were talking a bit weird, and...not really your tone of voice as you are now." Aireal said thoughtfully. "Why ask?"

Oh...Arceus... (Literally oh god.)

"I gotta go...Talk to you later." I said before bolting in the direction of Arceus' quarters, leaving behind a still puzzled Rayquaza levitating in place.

"I hope I'm not too late..."

* * *

-Third Person-

"Anything else m' lord?"

"Yes, please stop calling me that...Just address me as Arceus. I really hate it with the formalities." Arceus said towards the Temporal Pokemon.

"Yes lord," Dialga said while bowing. He then raised his head and asked, "anything else m' lord?"

Arceus sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. "Nevermind Chrono, you are dismissed..." He said.

 _Chrono bowed once more before making his way towards the exit of Arceus' room. Just before he left, he muffled a bit of a laughter that was trying to escape his mouth but he quickly regained his composure and exited, closing the door behind him._

"I swear, you legends are only doing this to piss me off." Arceus sighed.

 _Not much time has passed until another knock could be heard at Arceus' door._

"Who is-" Arceus said but was cut off by the door coming to an open.

"You!-" Arceus exclaimed as his eyes trailed towards the direction of door, to see none other than a white cloaked figure transform into a larger mammalian being with large hand-like wings.

"Greetings Arceus, it has been a while." Reshiram said.

"Truth!? Y-You!-"

"Amazing isn't it? Indeed, I'm still alive..." Truth said with a smile, but it soon turned to a serious and grave expression. "but so is my counterpart."

"Counterpart?...You mean Ideal?" Arceus said the last part in almost a whisper.

"Yes, but that's not all...I overheard his self-conversation and learnt that he is on his way over to the Hall. I came to warn you ahead of times but you should also inform the other legends about this as soon as possible."

"...I see." Arceus mumbled thoughtfully.

"Oh I almost forgot, be on the look out for him using a disguise spell, since he is eligible to change his appearance."

"...Say what now?" Arceus said in disbelief.

"Sort of like..." Truth trailed off.

"Arcy!" Mew appeared out of nowhere from behind Reshiram and tackled the larger being. Despite the size difference, she managed to stumble the Alpha Pokemon.

"Mew?! Where did you come from?" Arceus exclaimed, backpedaling a bit and gliding backwards to catch his fall.

"Heehee," Mew giggled. "telepathic messages were sent, so that's why I'm here!"

"Telepathic message? But I didn't-" Arceus asked. "Wait, did it say who sent it?"

"...It didn't say." Mew shrugged. "I thought it was you so I hurried over~"

"But no legends are eligible to give out telepathic messages without permission...unless-"

"As a matter of fact, I was the one who sent it." Reshiram bowed.

 _It was then Mew had finally acknowledge the larger mammalian being, besides the thrashing Mawile that was in the room._

Mew narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion, pointing a finger. "You?..."

"Yes, me." Reshiram said in a monotone voice.

"But dating back to the last Hope and Despair War, Reshiram Truth passed away during a Mutant ambush two days before the war ended." Mew said with crossed arms, still eyeing him with a look of suspicion.

"I'm alive, so what does that tell you?" Reshiram said, a bit of annoyance edging in his voice at every word the came out of his mouth.

"...Definitely doesn't talk like Truth either..." Mew pointed out, ignoring his recent statement.

"Well I-"

 _Instead of hearing what he has to say, the doors swung open with a certain Mawile-Mutant flying across the room, crash landing directly in middle of where the three legends were._

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Sabrina said as she thrashed against her binds.

Arceus quirked an eyebrow. "High class commander of the Mutants, Sabrina?"

"Reveal your true self...brother." Said another voice.

 _All three legends attention snapped towards the direction the voice came from, and much to Mew and Arceus' surprise, it was Reshiram._

"Truth?!" Arceus exclaimed, his gaze turning to the other Reshiram in the room before back to the one that had recently entered. "What's going on?!"

"Aw~ looks like the Meowth is out of the bag...I was hoping for it to last till it evolves into a Persian." The other 'Truth' said before changing its form into a black, bipedal Pok mon resembling a dragon or dinosaur, with dark patches on various portions of its body.

"Nice catch on, brother." Ideal praised, as Truth bared his teeth in anger.

"L-Lord Ideal!?" Sabrina said with glee and also a bit of surprise.

 _The dark being looked in her direction and snapped his finger, destroying the confines of the bind that were put on the Mawile's body._

"Now then, fellow legends...Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?~" Ideal's red eyes flashed, with him grinning maliciously.

* * *

"Welcome back my favorite customers! It's been a while! And...Oh look, you both never seems to surprise me!" Tulip said joyfully.

"Thanks, but we can say the same for you!" Ribbon said genuinely. The Eevee across from her nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal." Green said, appearing out from behind the counter of the shop to join the three in their conversation.

"Not big of a deal you say?" Moonless smirked. "It seems like the both of you are all over each other." Commented the Eevee.

"You think too much~" Tulip giggled, not realizing she is hugging the Roserade close by his neck. "Don't you agree Green?" She said while resting her head on the other Grass type's shoulder.

"Definitely dear, definitely." The Roserade replied, hugging her close by by her waist.

 _Moonless coughed loudly to get their attention, and from the expectancy look that the Eevee gave them, their eyes lit up in realization._

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Green said, sheepishly smacking his own forehead.

"About what?" Ribbon tilted her head.

"It's a secret~" Tulip purred, causing the Sylveon to frown.

"So much for having curiosity." Ribbon pouted with puffed cheeks.

"Be right back!~" Tulip said in a sing-song voice and skipped away, with Green bowing slightly before following her.

 _When the two Grass types were out of sight, Ribbon sighed peacefully._

"Enjoying yourself?" Moonless said as he took a sip of chocolate milk.

"I haven't felt so...relaxed for a long time." Ribbon said with a small smile.

Moonless chuckled. "Can't argue with that, not with all the things that are going on around us..." He then sighed and said, "Sometimes even I question when will all of this come to an end...and for things to, you know, return to the way they were?..."

Ribbon placed a hand on Moonless' and said, "As long as we are fighting for the right cause, the end will be nearing."

Moonless nodded with a smile. "Hopefully...the sooner the better."

"One round of Minty Cream Vanilla Puffs coming right up!" They heard Green's voice say, snapping the two out of their thoughts and focus back on reality.

"Thanks." Green gave a thumbs up at this and left the two to their businesses again.

 _As for Ribbon, she looked questionably at the plate of puffs and then at Moonless._

"Well, dig in!" Moonless motioned.

 _Ribbon picked up a puff and looked over at Moonless again. Upon seeing the go ahead signal, she took a miniature bite as a try out._

"T-This...!" The Sylveon's eyes widened and her ears perked up, twitching slightly as a expression of enjoyment formed on her face. "is so delicious!~"

 _Without a second thought, Ribbon started to gobble down the rest of the contents; each bite she lets out a happy squeal, each swallow brought a wide smile._

"But keep your appetite down for cream, as a bit of diet on those could help." Moonless teased playfully.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ribbon said with her tongue sticking out at him, stuffing another creamy puff in her mouth.

"Course, you were never the kind to take advices directly." Moonless said as a plate of chocolate puffs were placed in front of him, leaning over to grab a treat for himself. Ribbon rolled her eyes at this.

"Like you were in any position to say that." The Sylveon said as she resumed to eating. Moonless chuckled at her comment.

"Then again, you wouldn't be the Moonless I know of if you don't make a remark." Ribbon said, smiling warmly at the Eevee.

"And same for you, you wouldn't be the Ribbon I know of if you don't retort." Moonless said, leaning backwards with his hands behind his head.

 _Out of the blue, the couple were interrupted by the ground shaking violently. They nearly got knocked off by the vibrations, but it didn't end there._

 _Explosions, along with the shockwaves it created, followed up shortly after- alerting the two mages as they looked up to see smoke and debris coming into view in the nearby districts. Whoever is currently in the same district as the two also turned their heads in the direction of the explosion._

"Mutants..." Moonless and Ribbon growled under their breath, a look of hatred forming in their eyes.

 _Moonless picked himself up and fitted on a spell ring. He looked over at Ribbon to see her doing the same thing, so he quickly swiped his hand across his embracer._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Moonless withdrew his dirt bike and Ribbon took out her pink themed GunXword. Nodding to each other, both mages proceeded to hop on the vehicle, Moonless in the driver's seat and Ribbon riding on the back._

"Also, put this on." Moonless said as he took out two helmets, one that he puts on his head while he handed the other one over to the Sylveon.

Ribbon looked at him confused, to which he said with a sly grin, "Protection against dust, don't want to take chances of it ruining your beauty now shall we?"

 _Ribbon lightly slapped his shoulder as she does the straps connected to the helmet, before sliding the plastic windblocker down so it covers her eyes. Once she's done, she wraps her arms around Moonless' waist, her right hand extending out a bit so that her gun doesn't cause unnecessary accidents._

"Neat, now then," Moonless said as he pulls his windblocker down, starting the bike's engine in the process. "let's get a move on." He turns his attention back on the road, driving away towards the direction where all the smoke can be seen, all the while keeping their ears open for more explosions."

...

 _As they approached the scene, the sound of explosions increased in volume, but so the did the screams of people throughout the district. Each corner they turn, people can be seen going through a state of panic as they ran for their lives._

 _However, no one bothered to stay, for even a second to answer a couple of questions that Moonless and Ribbon asked. As a result, it still remains a mystery as to what people are running away from, minus the obvious reasons like explosions and smoke._

 _Just when they were about to leave and look someplace else, Ribbon caught sight of two familiar looking figures, Mew and Reshiram._

"Hold on!...Is that Mew and Reshiram?" Ribbon said while pointing over at the two figures.

Intrigued, Moonless also looked in the direction that Ribbon pointed. Looking closely, their assumptions were confirmed- it WAS Reshiram and Mew.

 _But upon double checking, it was then the two mages noticed something was terribly wrong; Mew was wounded, unconscious and in the arms of the white cloaked figure. Looking over at Reshiram, he was also hurt but not as much as Mew yet the cloaked figure was seen constantly backing off into retreat. Looking further away, it seemed like Reshiram was running away from a dark cloaked figure- one that was slowly approaching the two. To make matters worse, a swarm of Gallade Minions along with a Mawile-Mutant closed off all possible escape routes, having the two cornered completely._

"Who's that?" Ribbon questioned.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like he's friendly, especially not with all the minions and Sabrina at the scene..." Said Moonless, his expression troubled. From seeing the Sylveon's going into thoughts, Moonless added, "Well either way, let's save them first." snapping her out of her trance.

"Right." Ribbon said and refocused her attention on the more important task at hand, rather than playing a game of guess who.

"You cover fire as a support, I'll engage in combat." Moonless ordered.

 _Ribbon nodded silently, holding up her gun in a ready position with a confident smile on her face. Moonless looked back and flashed a smirk at that._

"It's settled, now let's get to it." Moonless said before a screech from the tire can be heard, as the Eevee drove the dirt bike on a full speed pursuit towards his destination.

POV Change(Truth)

*'He's near...'*

"Now that's what you call real power, brother...Not like some puny attacks that you can throw off." I hear Ideal say, although his lectures usually turn into nothing but a mock battle.

"You are only saying that because you had the upperhand when I was caught off guard...Otherwise, I'll like to see where that smirk on your face would go." I said between pants. All that running and usage of spell sure worn me out. Thank Arceus Mew's condition didn't get worse, or at least I don't think it did.

"How dare you-" Sabrina went on to say but was silenced when Ideal raised a hand.

"Always the ignorant one aren't you?" Ideal shook his head in disappointment.

"What are you yapping about?" I shot back, ignoring the death glare that Sabrina gave me.

Ideal rose an index finger and waved it in a 'no no no' manner. "I know you are buying time in order to await Wizard's arrival...So far so good, he already departed from the Grass Street district and is currently heading his way over here." Ideal informed.

*'Wait...From Grass Street district?...He noticed Moonless' presence from that far?!'*

"Except...you really didn't think it through, as you have underestimated my skill to sense people from far away." Ideal shrugged. "A good attempt though, I'll admit."

*'If he can detect people from that far away, then...'*

"How strong am I?" Ideal said, cutting me off but shocking me to beyond belief. "Good question, as I do not know of my own limits..." He pondered.

*'H-He heard my thoughts!? N-No way...Just, what has he become?!..." I yelled in my head in distress.

"A twisted monster...does that answer your question?" asked Ideal with crossed arms, suppressing the urge to grin sadistically.

Not too far from one, that much I can say.

"But for now, let's have a bit of fun...As your little pupil is already reached his destination."

*'...Crap.'*

Fear, not something that occurs to me often, but when it does it is never a good thing.

POV Change(Third Person)

"Let's see...3." Ideal started to count, as if he is approximating the time it will take before he comes face to face with a certain Eevee-morph.

"2..." Ideal counted as a pink energy ball can be seen flying and exploding a couple of feet away from him.

A tire screeching can be heard, followed up by a shadow that can be somewhat seen stretching over them. "1..."

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE*** _Said the voice command as a connection spell void appeared to Moonless' right._

 _Midair, Moonless reached through the spell void and pulls out his GunXword. While multitasking, readjusting his weapon into a sword, he puts on a ruby red ring in his left._

"Transform!" Moonless said, swiping his hand quickly across his embracer.

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE*** _Replied the embracer before Moonless projected the transformium void underneath him._

 _After successfully transforming by falling through the void, Moonless reactivates his ring once again, but this time on his weapon's sigil for a slash special attack._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE***

 _As the blade was getting charged with fire, Moonless lifted his sword above his head to prepare for a heavy blow, adding along with it the velocity from the fall._

 _The force from the crashing blow created a crater that fitted everyone in it, with the exception of a few others like Truth, Mew and of course, Ideal._

 _Surprisingly, Moonless then held his sword in a reverse grip and forcefully stabbed the head of his sword into the ground, extinguishing the fire that surrounded the blade._

 _Or at least, that's what it seemed like._

"Eruption Strike!" As of cue, the ground exploded and fire erupted like a raging inferno, sending dozens of Gallade Minions into the air while incinerating many others.

 _The remaining troops of Gallades were left staring in awe at the explosive blast, excluding Ideal since he had a look of interest in his eyes._

"Ooh, now that was unexpected." Ideal commented, his tone of voice containing curiosity. "Wonder how far your power exceeds?"

 _Ideal held out a couple gray round objects in his hand, before prompting dropping them on the ground, with dozens of more Gallade Minions forming from it._

"Great, just what I needed..." grunted Moonless as the newly formed Gallades filled in the empty slots for those that he and Ribbon had recently taken out, with the new group of Minions taking a formation to surround him and cutting off any opening that leads to Truth and Mew.

 _For a second, Moonless blinked and saw a shadow tower over him, as he looked down to see the shadow holding a staff with a jagged pointing edge. He quickly turned around to face whoever was behind him, in time to see the Minion bring his spear down on his head. He went for a side step but just before he can execute the action, he felt weak in the knees and tipped over, just saving himself at the nick of time by pulling his sword out of the ground to parry the blow._

 _While they fought for dominance with their weapons, Moonless swipe kicked the Gallade off his balance, adding an extra heel kick to the chin that knocked the single Gallade into its crowd of comrades._

 _As he got up, he tensed upon feeling the presence of another Gallade close behind him, but his brows furrowed when the Minion landed face first next to him._

 _Moonless witnessed smoke coming off the fallen Gallade's back, as his eyes trailed around the surroundings until they fell upon a Sylveon that was holding a gun from afar. Temporarily holding her fire, he saw Ribbon give a thumbs up before she returned to her range assault._

 _Moonless panted, and raised an arm to wipe away the beads of sweat that were rolling down his face._

"Damn...Ever since my battle with Legionnaire, my Magic Energy level is a bit unstable. Is this what Dragareus means by great power comes at great cost?..." Moonless half groaned and half panted, a hand clenched to his forehead. "I feel stronger, yes...but I also feel that I wear out more often." He trailed off but shrugged, as he swiped his spell ring again. "Either way, guess I'll have to hurry this up..."

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Reaching in and pulling out his Eeveelution Ringer, Moonless quickly equips it and does the requiring set ups before activating it._

 ***EEVEELUTION RINGER* *RANDOM, START***

 ***LEAF, SUMMON*** came a Leafeon clone.

 ***FROST, SUMMON*** appeared a Glaceon clone.

 ***PSYCHO, SUMMON*** descended an Espeon clone.

"HMPH! If you wanna play rough then so be it!" He heard Sabrina's voice say, before an anitial command was given for the Minions to attack. "Minions! Full force, attack!"

 _Moonless, along with three of his clones exchanged a simultaneous nod, before each and every one of them made a break for it- spreading out and running in different directions to disperse the group of Gallades Minions._

 _When they were distributed evenly, or close to the approximate amount for each person to handle; Moonless and his clones skidded to a stop and turned to face the horde of Minons before them, getting into a battle stance in the meantime._

 _Moonless along with his two clones had managed to dispatch the Minions from their original positions, hoping in the action of them doing so will leave a break in their ranks. The only flaw in their plans, as proven when the Gallades stood close to one another to keep all openings closed, states that Sabrina's anticipation skills should not be taken lightly either._

 _However, that doesn't mean that mistakes are only meant to be made by one person; as the Mawile has yet to realize the unintentional formation she had set up for her army of Minions- the fact that a simple, area of effect attack can easily wipe out nearly a whole group of them at once. By the time she finds out, already she would be hit with a bitter defeat as a result of her foolishness for not planning the positions a little better._

 _Which is right about now, as Moonless' keen eyes had told him to exploit onto this flaw that he found._

"Well then, if you guys are playing defensive," said Moonless as he activates his transformation ring on the sigil attached to his sword, with his clones doing the exact same thing. "then we are going offensive."

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE/ICE/GRASS***

"I wonder how much I will hit at once?" Moonless chuckled to himself at the mere thought of a crescent wave slicing through every Gallade, unlucky enough to be standing in its way.

 _With swords glowing and flaring with energy, the three made dash for it and went for a breakthrough with their special strikes. The crescent-shaped attacks that they had created from a simple swing of their swords were shredding through the minion waves like a hot knife through butter._

*[Don't mind if I do.]* a telepathic voice echoed through the air and into the head of mage and Mutants alike, as they all looked in the direction that it was potentially coming from.

 _Using the opening that the attacks had created, the summoned Espeon clone made himself known again for the first time in a while, flying through the enemy lines with Psychic and make his way over to the two hurt legendaries._

"Grab on." said the Espeon clone as he knelt besides the two. Truth nodded and slung his arm over the Espeon's shoulder, while holding Mew's unconscious form in the other.

 _Once Truth secured his hold, the Espeon clone's eyes glowed blue in color and the three levitated above the battlefield, soon escorted away to safety._

 _When the two were out of range sight, Moonless along with the rest of his two summoned clones thrusted their energy charged swords into the ground. At first, a rumbling shockwave can be felt but it soon stabilized into nothing, the shaking settling down completely. From a bird-eye view, the location that Moonless and his clones stood were like the end points of that of a triangle._

"Trinity Eruption!" The three shouted simultaneously.

 _A glowing yellow line traced into the shape of a large triangle, with every vertices formed by the three swords that were impaled into the ground. Shortly after that, a crash of energy struck the handle of the blades and trailed into the earth, before a sequence of reactions initiated._

 _First a chain of explosions occurred on the outskirts of the glowing triangle, then a swirling twister consisting of fire, ice, and nature blasted into the air, disintegrating everything in its path as it flew up into the air._

"Love to play some more but time is of the essence." Moonless said, with his Leafeon clone performing a Leaf Tornado to cover him and the other clones' escape.

 _A twister of dust and leaf appeared, blocking all visible from the enemies. Ideal created a force field around himself and Sabrina used her hair bindings to form somewhat of a barrier shell around her._

"Gah!..." Coughed Sabrina as she uncovers herself from her hair bindings that she used to form a barrier. After wiping a layer of dust that got on her, she added, "All of you imbecile insolents! You are not getting away with this!" Sabrina gave a battle cry and was about to lash out and chase after the mages.

Before she can get any further, Ideal held up his hand, halting her. "It's fine, we did what we came for...It won't be long now." Ideal said, smiling a weak sadistic smile.

/Scene Change/

"Hey Mew, Mew! Wake up! Mew!" Moonless shouted, trying to shake awake the unconscious New Species Pokemon.

"She's fine, just unconscious..." Truth said between breaths, raising an arm to wipe away the sweat that had collected on his forehead. "But..."

"But?..." Moonless immediately turned around to face him.

"It's about Lord Arceus." Truth said, his expression hardening.

"What about him?" Moonless pushed on, but the Dragon/Fire type remained silent.

"What is it?!" Moonless nearly yelled. Still no answer. His patience is reaching its breaking point.

Just as Moonless was about to give up, the Reshiram-morph finally spoke, his eyes serious and his expression grave.

"Arceus..is dead."


	29. Infiltrate, Discover, and, Spar?

**Nearly two months since I have updated already? Damn! This better not be Chrono's doing! I know how bothersome that guy can get when he messes with time.**

 ***Pokes head out the door* Moonless(OC): Hey, he called you.**

 ***In walks a Dialga-morph, reverted into his morph form after realizing he couldn't fit though the doorway* "You called?"**

 **"No Chrono, you're dismissed."**

 **Chrono:** ***Blinks*** **...Okay.**

 **"Before you go, change the time back to normal?"**

 **Chrono:** ***Blinks again*** **No can't do, it really has been nearly two whole months. Even if I did, your writing progresses will be gone.**

 **"...I knew that! I'm the author after all!"**

 **Moonless(OC): *Scoffs* Genius.**

 **"You want another time-out from puffs again?" I said, cracking my knuckles and getting ready to type away on the keyboard.**

 **Moonless(OC):** ***Quickly scrambles away, waving frantically*** **No no no, I'm good!**

 **"That's what I thought."**

 **Now then... not much to say here but onto the reviews!**

 **Jaegothis(Draconic Devastation):**

So whoops I'm sorry for not reviewing n stuff

As I am typing this I can see the bottom of the chappy and spoilers are a thing so  
... Arceus is dead?

So Resh has like, a doppelganger? And Zek is Resh? (Currently too lazy to type out full names) Jae is not smart and is therefore confused

I like Psychic's element. Psycho, and  
I hate it when I press Shift and I have to re-type my review cause I go back like, three pages. Dang it.

Response:

Worry not, I do the same sometimes so we are even in a way.

Sadly yeah, Arceus is dead. :(

Once again, no doppelganger! Zekrom(Ideal) was disguised as Reshiram(Truth) but the real one confronted the fake one in the end.

I felt like if I tried, I could have come up with a better name than 'Psycho' for Moonless' fusion embracer/eeveelution timer to say.

Well, RIP. XP

 **Derpy 2.0: (Also, thank you for the double favorite and follow!** **^_^** **Hope you enjoy your stay here! 3)**

Pokemorphs? Hosts? Mutants! Oh my.

Response:

Yep, you better believe it.

 **That's it for the reviews, without further ado... onto the chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Infiltrate, Discover and, Spar?

"If there is anything else I hate in my life besides Mutants, it's probably mazes."

 _Rustling._

"Just a little bit more," the voice getting more anxious. "come on."

 _A bush shook slightly before a small section opened up to reveal a pair of teal blue eyes._

"Don't be what I think it iissss...and I'm back here again." replied the said voice with a tint of annoyance behind it. "Where the hell is it?..."

 _Shuffling through a large grass brush, Moonless growled at his own predicament when he came out in a tangled mess of vines, grass and leaves; it made him look like a horribly dressed up bush monster._

 _He quickly discarded the organic materials from his body before going back to check on his surroundings, in hopes of finding or spotting something new that he could have missed earlier._

 _Unfortunately, he found none, for the fourth time now as the Eevee's shoulders finally slumped in defeat. Seeing how he wasn't going anywhere with his search, Moonless decided to take a rest, groaning as he perched on a soft patch of grass with his back leaned against a tree._

"The endpoint where all the streets meet, is the center of a maze-like forest..." Moonless mumbled to himself, crossing his legs.

"Maze-like forest, maze like forest. Let's see..." The Eevee closed his eyes, digging deeper through his thoughts in hopes of jogging his memory for the missing piece to the puzzle. "An abandoned warehouse with tall, rusty and worn metal gates...in the center of a maze-like forest-"

 _Moonless' eyes opened and widened in realization. He mentally facepalmed before he deadpanned._

"How have I not noticed that I'm going in circles?..." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 _For a second, a flash caught the attention of his eye. Looking closely, there seemed to be a minor distortion in space._

"Hold on. Is this?..."

 _Without any hesitation, Moonless pulled out a diamond-based ring and equips it._

 ***INFINITY PLEASE* *FIRE, WATER, ELECTRIC, GRASS, ICE, DARK, PSYCHIC, FAIRY***

 _Summoning Dracalibur in his hands, Moonless swung and immediately was met with resistance from a barrier of some sort, causing him to ricochet backwards. Along with the resistance was a bigger disturbance caused by Moonless' blade collision, and it seemed to have resulted in the already distorted space fluctuating._

 _Then, a portion of the forest began to fade away, and at that instance, revealed an unexpected sight; an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a dirt field, with rusty, worn down gates standing where the missing portion of the forest was supposed to be. The hidden view soon vanished as fast as it came to be, with the green 'forest' returning when the fluctuation in space began to clear up._

"Hmm..." Moonless flips Dracalibur over to wield the axe side of his hybrid weapon, shouting "Beserking Destiny!" in the process.

 _Positive light energy glowed around the entirety of Dracalibur, and the weapon increased dramatically in size before Moonless swung diagonally across the 'forest'._

 _Unlike the previous attempt, the blow this time was a lot more powerful that it immediately shattered the distortion. The now-broken distorted space began to flucuate once again, as the illusional view began to subside with the true sight of the warehouse returning._

"Clever, the most dangerous place is the safest place. Never thought they would build a headquarter at the center of Poke Utopia and then use magic to hide it." Moonless said through gritted teeth.

 _Getting over his anger, he made his way over to the gate, soon coming face to face with some tall, iron fence doors and barbed wires at the top. Smirking, Moonless simply jumped up in the air and brought his axe down in an overhead swing fashion. The barbed wires and fence gave out with little to no resistance._

 _Seeing a satisfying cut but not an overly large gap, he continued slicing away until it resulted in a more reasonable opening. Everything that he had managed to land a hit on was now reduced to a pile of scrap metal, lying on the side of the dirt field like a pile of leftover debri from construction. Satisfied with the damage, Moonless slung his axe over his shoulders and passed through the polished entrance, taking one last look at his work before continuing on his way over to the warehouse. The whole time, he wore a grin on his face._

"Too easy." Moonless said to himself, already finding his trip unnecessary and boring from having to do some housework remodel for his enemies. "Can't say I expect more."

* * *

A hooded figure stirred a bit and awoke from his sleep.

A Mawile-Mutant noticed the slight movement from her superior and asked, "Is something wrong Lord Ideal?"

Lifting his temple off his perched fist, Ideal said, "...He's here."

A Mawile-Mutant's ear twitched at this. "Who is?" She asked.

"Wizard." Ideal said in a monotone voice, leaning back into his throne-like seat and sat with his right leg crossed over his left.

"Wizard..." Sabrina growled.

"Let's see what he is up to." Ideal said.

* * *

 _Stopping in front of a large metal door, Moonless deliberately kicked it and the rusty hinges almost came off along with the door when it swung open._

"Anybody home?" Moonless yelled out into the dark sarcastically. "Of course there isn't, this place belongs to nobody!"

 _For a second, he actually had high hopes of finding something interesting and more exciting that will not leave him bore out of his mind. When he saw nothing of importance, he turned away in disappointment and was about to leave until a voice halted him._

"On a side note, maybe there is."

 _Out from the darkness were two silhouettes walking towards Moonless. It took some time but his eyes eventually adjusted to the dark, allowing him to see a dark cloaked figure with red-eyed peeking out from under its hood, along with a Mawile walking beside the figure._

"Hey! Haven't seen you in forever." Moonless said energetically while waving at the Mawile. Sabrina was fuming in place but she kept her composure.

"You have the guts to show up before us...Well, not only have you saved me the trouble of looking for you, but you have also dug your own grave." Sabrina said, a sadistic edge in her tone of voice.

"Blah blah blah, and here I thought, you would end your habit of nonstop rambling. Guess I was wrong." Moonless said mockingly, as an added insult to the injury.

"You little!-"

"No need to get fired up over this." Ideal said while raising a hand to cut Sabrina off. "Emotions can be your strength but they can also be your weaknessess."

"...Yes my lord, I apologize for my outrageous behavior." Sabrina lowered her head. Ideal waved her off.

"So, you must be Ideal?" Moonless asked, an arm rested on the base of that sword/axe hybrid of his.

"One and only." Ideal replied nonchalantly.

"You don't look...fit, for criteria that I've expected." Moonless said, rubbing his chin.

Ideal quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? You were expecting more from me? I'm flattered." Ideal said with his hands behind his band.

"Yep, your brother was exaggerating a bit too much about you." Moonless added, flashing an arrogant smile as he picked up his axe.

The Zekrom-morph took a step and brought his hand forward. "However, it would seem I have to prove myself to you to never underestimate others."

Without warning, the Arceus-morph dashed towards Ideal, coming close to about an inch before he swung his axe. "Now then, eat this!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sabrina said, jumping in to intervene at the last second, using strands of her mouth-like hair to lash out at Moonless.

 _Right as they connected, they came to an abrupt stop, just like how time seemed to have stopped for Sabrina when she felt a sudden blow to her abdomen. Looking down, she saw a leg pushing firmly against her, and it belonged to the Arceus-morph that should have been caught in her grasp._

"W-wha- How?!" Sabrina stammered, before feeling the full power from Moonless' kick and getting completely blown back by the force behind it.

"Wow, even I didn't expect there to be so much power in the kick." Moonless said, faking a look of astonishment at his accomplishment.

 _Disappearing from where he was and reappearing behind Ideal almost instantaneously, Moonless raised his axe as high as possible to deal one last powerful strike._

"You are wide open!" Moonless shouted, and just was about to bring his axe down for the finishing overhead blow, before interrupted by Ideal's haunting red glare.

 _One that seems to pierce through someone's soul and immobilizes them until they are drained completely null of life._

"Just like you." Ideal stated calmly, his red glare staring right into Moonless' teal blue ones.

 _Time seemed to have slowed for Moonless as he stood motionless in place, a lump beginning to form in his throat as he continued to stare forward. He had no clue how long it went on for, but he assumed it lasted quite a while, since his lungs began to hurt and sting from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. It's like fear itself has caused him to lose his ability to breathe properly._

 _Fear. Besides the stinging sensation, that's what he was feeling, or more accurately, hearing over and over again._

 _Whether or not he wanted it, his mental focus was directed to what Ideal said to him; embedded sharply in his mind was the word "fear", and it replayed over and over in his head, as if morality came back with a vengence to haunt him for committing a wrongful act._

 _The lump in Moonless' throat disappeared, but was utterly replaced by a dizzy, light-headed feeling instead. He felt his eyes getting heavy by the seconds, as if fatigue is finally getting to him. Then there is the dizziness that has numbed his body, to an extend that he didn't even feel anything when his entire body collapsed onto the ground. The last thing that he heard was the metal noise of his Dracalibur hitting the ground._

"You still got a lot to learn." Ideal said, like a parent scolding a child, while he stood towering over the fallen Arceus-morph. "If you think relying on luck will always help you through tough knots, then you are too naive, youngster."

To the side, Sabrina cackled devilishly. "Now for me to teach you something...Let this be a lesson that you will never forget, in your afterlife!"

 _Sabrina was about to bash Moonless in before the Arceus-morph's body puffed into a cloud of smoke, dispersing into the air and vanishing entirely._

"What the?!-" Sabina screeched.

 _Even Ideal had a look of suprise written all over his face. Eventually, both of them recovered from the initial shock, with Ideal being the first one to speak._

"...There is no mistake. No doubt that was the Sub-Vision skill." The Zekrom-morph started, stopping as he pondered. "So in that short of a time span, he had managed to reach a level where such a divine technique is childplay?..."

"Lord, if I may ask, what is this Sub-Vision skill that you are talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"The ability for users to detach their vision, technically their mind, from their body and place it into an identical, magically-forged substitute. A very useful and dirty technique indeed, especially to scout ahead and learn info on enemies' whereabouts. The body will stay intact, as long as one; the user still has Magic Energy to sustain the copy or two; when the substitute is destroyed, then the user's mind returns safely back to their body." explained Ideal, his face grimicing.

"Then he was merely..." Sabrina trailed off, stunned at the discovery.

"This is more troublesome than I thought." Ideal said firmly, although if anyone can look past the shadow to his face, they would see the amount of worry in his eyes.

* * *

 _And then, Moonless woke up with a start. He was breathing again, his senses have returned, and his head was clear from the fogginess feeling he experienced earlier. The thought of what happened earlier popped into his mind, as he quickly pushed himself up and held a defensive stance, ready to punch and pounce at whoever closest to him. Much to his surprise, he was no longer in the warehouse but standing in a wide, backyard garden that is full of grass. Looking around, he spotted a bench chair two inches away to his right and a giant mansion that belonged to the Skye resident._

 _That's when he remembered what actually happened._

"Right, when Magic Energy is low or the body is destroyed, the user's mind returns back to their body...Sub-Vision really distorts the mind huh." Moonless to to no one in particular, as he dropped his stance and sat back down on the grass.

 _Even though it was just a fluke to scout ahead, the Eevee can tell from this little vision encounter that this is no laughing matter that they mages are dealing with._

"You're right Reshiram, you weren't kidding..."

*/Flashback.../* (12 Hours ago...)

"No, that can't be..." Moonless said in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"He single-handedly took down Lord Arceus, Lady Mew and myself..."

"Single-handedly?!...All three of you at once?!"

Truth nodded, lowering his head in shame. Clenching his hand into a fist, he slammed it against the wall and said through gritted teeth. "...And I can tell he wasn't even trying in that fight."

 _Moonless looked at where his fist had connected, a heavy dent can be seen in the wall as the Reshiram-morph withdrew his hand from it. A long silence revolved around the two, being so quiet that the only thing that can be heard is the wind blowing against tree leaves._

 _Seeing how the Vast White Pokemon isn't going to speak anytime soon, Moonless broke the ice._

"Beating yourself over it won't help at this point...whatever happened has already occurred, there's no going back." Moonless said with a hand placed on the Dragon/Fire type's shoulder.

"I know..." Truth said before he turned around to face him, his facial expression serious again. "And that's why I'm planning to launch a counter-assault on them."

Moonless crossed his arms. "Annnd...you are going to need help with this aren't you?" Moonless said half jokingly.

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question or a rhetorical expression?" Truth asked, annoyed.

"I'm in on the liberation idea. It's always us, mages having to do the dirty hunting, for once I like the idea of having the headstart."

Truth nodded. "Good, glad to know we're on the same page."

"One problem down, one more to go." Moonless said.

Truth rose an eyebrow. "Hmm?" Moonless sighed.

"How exactly are we going to attack? For starters, we don't even know where they're at and second, we have no idea how to navigate inside their base." Moonless pointed out.

"Worry not, I have been to their headquarters multiple times, and I basically know my ways around even with a blindfold." Truth reassured.

"Ah great, a tour guide." The Eevee said sarcastically. Before Moonless can even laugh at his own joke, the cloaked figure tossed him a worned-scroll.

"Here's the location of the Mutant's facility, as well as the important places located within the facility." Truth explained. He saw Moonless look at the rolled-up piece of paper in confusion and then back at him.

"Wait, you mean you are not coming with us?" Moonless rose an eyebrow.

"No, but I'll be over to assist as soon as possible. I need to ensure all loose-ends are tied up, at least for just a while." Truth explained. "Even by all means, Lady Mew shall not-"

"Mew? Hold on, are you saying that she has no clues as to what had happened?"

"Yes." Truth paused for a while before he finished. "She was the first to be taken down, so she knows nothing of the aftermath."

"So you are not planning to tell her?"

"...I prefer not, at least for now we should keep the info low of notice." Truth said grimly.

"I don't know about this. After all, it's a god's whereabouts that we're hiding here-"

"I know!" Truth roared, startling Moonless cause the cloaked figure rarely raises his voice. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "But if this information leaks, anarchy and chaos will surely follow...The last thing that we need to worry about is more trouble from the legends in the Hall of Origins."

"Ah-huh."

"That's about it, I will now be on my way. I trust you will fill in all the information to your friends?"

 _A nod, and so Truth nodded back in acknowledgment before taking his leave. At least, that was part of the plan until Moonless called out again._

"One more question, that is, if you don't find it personal." He heard Moonless call.

"I'm listening." Truth said, turning his head slightly.

"You are a legend in the Hall of Origins, am I correct?" Moonless said in more of a statement than question.

"Yes I am." Truth answered. "Why?"

"Yet, you distant yourself away from others, friends or allies alike. Why's that?" Moonless asked.

Instead of answering, Truth turned away and sighed. "...I have my reasons, you'll learn in due time...For now, focus on what is more important at hand."

*/Flashback Ends.../*

 _Exactly 12 hours have passed since Moonless' conversation with Truth, and the news that he had to give to his team earned some unpleasant reactions. At first, there was a complete total breakdown, some more dramatic than others. Good thing the house was packed with tissues; the guys were practically begging Mathias and Snow to prepare extras ever since the last late-night movie, more like 'chick-flicks' as the boys would call it._

 _Nonetheless, everyone were overall furious at the end, and they reluctantly agreed on the plan, wanting nothing more than to give the Mutants a taste of their own medicine. 'Sweet sweet revenge' as they call it or something close to those lines._

 _Moonless felt himself drifting more and more off into his mind as he recalled the current events, but one thing that stuck out most, besides the his encounter with Ideal, was what Truth said to him at the end. For some reason, it just bothered him to no end. The more he tried to push the thoughts away, the more his words came echoing in his mind._

"I have my reasons, you'll learn in due time...? What reason could possibly be separating you from your own friends and allies?" Moonless shook his head and let out a frustrated groan, dropping himself on the grass as he laid on his back. "Reshiram, I don't get you sometimes...I really don't." He sighed while closing his eyes.

The Eevee's train of thoughts were broken when someone called out, "Moonless!"

 _Upon hearing his name from behind, the Eevee opened his eyes and looked up, catching a glimpse of an upside-down Sylveon waving at him._

"Hmm? Oh morning Ribbon." Moonless greeted with a smile, completely forgetting about Truth's words. The Eevee rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin on his folded arms, watching silently as Ribbon approached him.

"Good morning, I see you have awaken at the crack of dawn." She said. Moonless rolled his eyes at that.

"It's 9 in morning, the sun is already up." He replied with a bored tone, returning to his laid-back position with his hands behind his head.

"Sheesh, lighten up would you? No need to get so worked up on some figure of speech." frowned Ribbon. She then sat next to him with her arms wrapped around her knees. "Must you always act this way?"

"I don't get your point." Moonless said with his eyes closed, yawning.

Ribbon sighed. "My point is, how can you be straight-forward at times, and so carefree other times?..." Her eager sky-blue eyes staring intently at him while she awaited her answer.

"Change in personality? It depends." Moonless said with a shrug. "Although I'm kinda eager to find out why you are so curious about me all of a sudden."

If he had his eyes opened at that moment, he would have been able to see the redness forming on Ribbon's face, as well as her nervousness for playing with her ribbon tendrils.

"N-No, I'm just bored, t-that's all." Ribbon stuttered, his statement catching her off-guard. Regaining her composure, she groaned childishly. "Anything we can do to pass time?"

With one eye open, Moonless rose an eyebrow at the mention of 'we' but he shrugged it off. "I'm open for ideas."

"Then..." She pondered for a bit, a finger on her chin. "This might sound random, but you want to have a little spar?"

The Eevee's left ear perked up in interest, though he did find the idea weird, since it is quite rare to hear Ribbon say things that are related to fighting. Regardless, now both of Moonless' eyes were open. "Spar? Like with weapons or hand-to-hand?" The Eevee asked as he sat upright.

"Well, not really what I had in mind." Ribbon puts on a thinking face and mumbled aloud. "I was thinking more about a spar training with magic powers..."

Moonless tilted his head. "What was that?"

"Nevermind, I want to see where I match against you." Ribbon blurted out, her face serious.

"...What now?" Moonless blinked, not sure where this is going. "Can you rephrase?"

"Alright," Ribbon started, noticing the blank look on the Eevee's face. "we fight with our magic powers and the first person to get knocked down loses...clear?" Ribbon elaborated.

 _It took a while for the information to register but eventually it settled in the Eevee's mind. Still, a question lingered in his mind._

"What's the catch?..." Moonless narrowed his eyes as if he is eyeing a suspicious person guilty of a crime.

"The loser has to listen and do whatever the winner tells them to do!" Ribbon said, winking at the end.

"Not interested." Moonless abruptly replies, and goes back to lying on his back in the soft grass. The answer Ribbon got almost made her trip and fall over.

"W-With additional Poke Puffs for the winner!" Ribbon quickly added, hoping then it will persuade the Eevee. She did, however, get more than she expected; Moonless' instantaneous movement of his body jolting upwards into a sitting position made her flinch and yelp in surprise.

"Second thought, where do I sign up and what of the rules?" Moonless said sarcastically, trailing off into a light smirk at the end. Ribbon sighed, shaking her head frantically.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even fell for you..." Ribbon then smiled mischievously. "Nevertheless, no rules...except for a full-on fight, that is."

"Everything eh?" Moonless thought for a moment, before a smirk formed. "You're on."

 _Almost instantly the smirk was wiped clean off his face; as he saw something fly towards him at an alarming speed, and he barely avoided it by turning aside. As it flew by, he eyes picked up the details and saw that it was none other than a titanium bullet, missing him narrowly and instead disintegrated a garden chair that was placed a few feet away from him._

"Um...I think you overdid it a bit." He said, sweatdropping while staring at the destroyed property.

 ***ACTIVATING...PRIMAL, GRACIAS***

 _Just as he turned to face Ribbon, he saw the extra bows and ribbons appearing, along with a bigger ribbon behind her back that acted as a streamer. As the light disappeared, it signaled the completion of her Primal stage transformation._

"Well that's the whole point of no rules...anything applies." Ribbon smirked, pretending to blow 'smoke' off the tip of her gun.

Now it was Moonless' turn to smirk. "You are SO on." The Eevee added as he fitted on a ruby-based ring with a fire avatar.

 _Mirroring his expression, Ribbon immediately fired a volley of bullets at the Eevee._

 ***CONNECTION PLEASE***

 _Dodging the first few shots, Moonless followed up by projecting his connection spell void to his left, before he pulled out his sword-adjusted GunXword to deflect the remaining bullets that were approaching from different angles._

"Transform!" shouted the Eevee as he quickly swipes the embracer with his left hand to initiate his transformation. ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

 _Shortly after his transformation, Ribbon was nowhere to be found in sight. As a battle cry can be heard overhead, he looked up to see Ribbon falling straight down at him. Her weapon no longer a gun but a sword, the blade emits a charge of energy derived from activation of the special strike attack. Moonless got into a stance and held his sword defensively, awaiting to block the blow that was coming right about now._

"At that velocity, my arm is for sure going to snap if I block it..." Moonless chuckled lightly. He took a hold of his sword in his left and swapped his spell ring, kissing the surface as a good luck charm. "I'm counting on you."

 _In the process of doing so, a fiery red aura, burning and glowing; it began to emit off of Moonless' body. Smiling to himself, the Flareon stood his ground confidently and prepared to swing at the right time to parry the high velocity strike. Ribbon is in for a surprise._

"3...2..." Moonless counted as her figure appeared larger and larger. "1..." When she was mere inches from his face, their blades clashed, hard. In fact, they hit with the same amount of force that they completely cancelled each other out.

"Great job in using velocity in your advantage." Moonless complimented. The Sylveon giggled cutely at that.

"Nice save with the Undying Rage there." Ribbon returned, flashing him a smile.

"Continue?" Moonless suggested, getting a "Gladly." from Ribbon.

 _They gave each other a-breather and some space to separate first, and when they were both ready, they were brawling at it again._

 _Moonless' sword was met with a clash from Ribbon's sword, an equal amount of force exchanged in their collision. Diverting to attack from different openings, blows were exchanged back and forth between them without either side giving in. Seeing a wrong-footing from Ribbon, the Flareon used this chance to go for a forceful swing, ending with a powerful clash that knocked the Sylveon back when she parried it._

"You're getting stronger, that's for sure." Moonless grunted out. Ribbon maneuvered herself into a flip with the knockback's momentum and landed with both her feet on the ground.

"And you too," Ribbon said in a half pant and half grunt. "given the fact that your Undying Rage has expired not so long ago, you are keeping up just fine."

"Call it quits?" Moonless asked.

"Nope! An upgrade!" Ribbon said with glee.

"Not what I had in mind." sighed Moonless.

 _Now it was Ribbon's turn to change her rings, as she switched out her current transformation ring with a more energy radiant one that she pulled out._

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL PRIMAL, GRACIAS***

 _Transforming herself from a Primal Sylveon into a 'Xerneas', she grinned at Moonless' annoyed expression._

"You're not going to keep a lady waiting, are you?" Ribbon said teasingly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"We kinda totaled the garden, don't you think?" He reasons, but Ribbon was not having any of his excuses.

"Come on Moonless, none of that. It's just a spar, it's not like we're ripping each others thr- you get the idea." Ribbon said, images of what she was about to say flashed in her mind and made her shudder.

"No means no..." Moonless said sternly, his arms crossed in a disapproving manner.

"Even if it is just a look?" Ribbon said innocently, giving him puppy-doll eyes.

"Grr...Why do you have to be so cute?..." Moonless said, not caring the fact that he said it aloud.

 _Ribbon's face flushed from embarrassment, but she kept that to herself. To think that she actually ended up in a relationship with her long-time crush is still beyond her, and so it is still taking time for her to get acquainted because she has to constantly remind herself that this is no dream._

"Please, just...hurry up." Ribbon said, trying to focus their attention on other matters.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Moonless said, a little excited but also nervous, since this is gonna be the second time that he used the ring ever since it came into his possession.

 ***INFINITY PLEASE* *FIRE WATER ELECTRIC GRASS ICE DARK PSYCHIC FAIRY***

 _When the transformium void dissipated, a rush of wind blew from behind Moonless, causing his white coattails to flap loudly. Nonetheless, the once Flareon was now transformed into an 'Arceus', with fiery crimson eyes and a trim of teal blue coloration in places where it should have been yellow._

"Your power has definitely increased, maybe even more than my Mythic Primal form." Ribbon said awestruck.

"Yeah, things have been pretty weird ever since I have gotten my Infinity form." Moonless said, inspecting himself up and down.

"But there is only one way to find out."

"Ribbon, I thought we had a talk about this-"

"My fingers were crossed~" Ribbon chirped, holding out her left hand that was behind her back, showing off the two fingers that she had crossed. In her other hand, already was her weapon raised above her head, her sword ready to be brought down anytime.

Moonless cursed silently. "Lovely..."

"Looks like I win~" Grinning at the sight of victory, Ribbon sang, "Time for you to take me out on a d-"

It was cut short as a sword axe hybrid materialized in front of Moonless, shielding him from her sword. Even Ribbon failed to foresee this coming, as she can only blink in surprise. "Eh?..."

"But luckily, Dragareus is always by my side to back me up."

Ribbon retracted her sword and leaped back, going into a state of complaint frenzy. "Ooooooh! So close!" Ribbon whined.

"Sorry Ribbon, looks like you won't be winning that easily after all." Thinking back to what she was about to say, he asked, "That reminds me, were you trying to say date?"

All whining stopped completely as Ribbon blushed a deep shade of red. She nodded shyly and said, "Y-Yes..."

 _Moonless opened his mouth to say something but she quickly cuts him off._

"But that little setback is not discouraging me from winning!" Ribbon said with a look filled with determination, making a dash for it with Quick Attack and closing in at a blur-like speed. "Laugh at it all you want while you can, it won't be long, till I tease you to the fullest when I claim victory!~"

"How did a spar turn into this?..." Moonless pondered, temporarily ignoring all the things going on around him.

"You know, you could have just asked..." Moonless said as he sidestepped a vertical slash.

"Never!" Ribbon said playfully, as she continued on with her offensive onslaught.

"And where the hell did you inherit that stubbornness from?" Moonless said as he dodged swipe after swipe of Ribbon's blade.

"From you!" Moonless was taken back at the sudden outburst, but proceeded back to whatever he was doing before when Ribbon approached him again. "Just stand still and let me hit you already! Make this easier for both of us."

"You can stop, you know." Moonless deadpanned, but was met with a shout of "No!"

"This is never going to end..." Moonless mentally facepalmed and raised his Dracalibur, both weapons meeting to collide and create a loud ear-piercing sound. "But I do like your persistent side, even if it's just once in a while."

"S-Shut up! You talk too much; less talking more fighting!"

"Well, you can always shut me up." Moonless suggested.

"You know what? Gladly!" Ribbon gritted her teeth and did exactly that, changing her spell ring, swiping and initiating her Geomancy special attack.

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL GEOMANCY, GRACIAS***

"Uh-oh." Moonless said, knowing that things are about to get intense.

"Hiyaaaaaaaa!" Ribbon gave a battle cry and discharged a beam of fairy energy at Moonless, a powerful explosion of energy occurring where it hit.

 _Ribbon was resorted to a cycle of short and quick breaths, with that last attack draining most of her energy away._

"I...did what you requested..." Ribbon looked as if she was ready to pass out from shortness of air, so she took a deep breath continuing. "Hope that didn't disappoint you, love~"

 _The smoke and dust cleared to show an motionless 'Arceus-morph' that was laying on his side._

"Opps..." Ribbon said sheepishly, before breaking into a run towards the spot that Moonless was lying. "Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry Moonless! What do I do, what do I do?!"

 _Just as she was about to fear for the worse, a laugh broke her out of her panic and left her in confusion. Looking down, he saw Moonless laughing with his hands clutched onto his stomach, his eyes tearing up from laughing so hard._

"Y-Your expression..." Moonless barely got two words out of his mouth and broke into laughter again. "Oh Arceus...It's priceless!"

 _All laughter came to a stop and was replaced with a shriek of pain from Moonless when he was hit with a Moonblast to the face._

"I deserved that..." Moonless said with his face still planted in the grass, or what's left of it after their 'spar'.

"You're lucky it wasn't another Geomancy, or you will probably be six feet right now." Ribbon spat coldly, her arms crossed.

 _Moonless winced at that, and realizing what she had just said, Ribbon bit her bottom lips shamefully. Maybe it came out a little too harsh that she intended._

"S-Sorry...That was cruel of me..." Ribbon's ears drooped and she hung her head low.

"No need to apologize...I have my wrongdoings too," Moonless said, pausing to scratch his head awkwardly. "we good?"

"Mmmhmm," Ribbon hummed while nodding, causing Moonless to sigh in relief. "after you give me a kiss, that is~" She teased afterwards.

Moonless shot her an annoyed look, and said sarcastically, "What a great way to provide zero effort into trying to make me feel better about kissing you..."

Ribbon frowned. "Sheesh, and what a way to provide zero effort into trying to comfort a gir- MMPH?!"

 _Ribbon's sentence was cut short when Moonless promptly pulls her close and planted his lips against hers. It felt good, very similar but also weird and foreign at the same time, maybe because the change in looks and appearance also gave the feeling a new taste to it. Although the kiss was short when they broke up about a few seconds later, every second felt like bliss for Ribbon._

"Looks like a kiss is a surefire way to silence a girl." Moonless chuckled, leaving Ribbon blushed red like a Tamato-berry. "I'm kidding about before, by the way." She blushed even harder.

"A-Anyways..." Ribbon said, trying to change the subject to make things less awkward for herself. "How were you able to sustain that hit?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know the logic behind it either, but apparently my defense statistics are enhanced greatly in this form." Moonless said with a shrug. "Oh yeah, let's not forget about the glowing white aura."

"Looks like someone has reached a divine level. You may even rival Arceus." Ribbon said with a grin, Moonless rolled his eyes at that.

"I doubt it. As much as I know, this...Divine form of mine contains only eight out of the 18 plates in existence, with the remaining ten in Arceus' possession."

"Two plate difference? Doesn't seem that big of a deal to me." Ribbon said.

"You'll be surprised to know just how much these plates can do." Moonless mumbled.

"Do you actually have eight of them?" Ribbon asked, causing Moonless to chuckle lightly.

"Well no, Dragareus is the proud owner; it's his life force after all. At most I can only draw out the plates' powers with the rings."

"Ah." mouthed Ribbon in understanding.

"I guess that's about it for the fight." Ribbon pouted at this. The score has yet to be settled, but Moonless did not notice and went on to say, "The problem is, how do we clean up this mess now that we have successfully destroyed the yard?"

"Leave it to me." Ribbon said, sighing. She pulls out her Fairy Scent ring and equips it, activating the spell and slowly bringing back to life the green scenery in the yard, exactly to way it was before.

"That's one way to do it." Moonless said as he pulled lose the tip of his Dracalibur that was in the ground. Slanting it over his shoulder, he began to take his leave.

 _Step by step, Moonless strolled, but by the time he took his fifth step, he felt his head starting to spin. He tried to shake it off, but it seemed to have made it worse._

"Ergh...!" Moonless felt his hold weakening, and as a result, his Dracalibur slipped out of his hand and created a loud metallic sound when it fell onto the ground. Soon following afterwards, he felt his knees weakening and collapse goes with the rest of his body.

 _The metal noise had already startled Ribbon. At first she thought Moonless wasn't watching where he was going and had accidentally tripped over, which caused Ribbon to giggle just from picturing the thought in her mind. She snapped out of her daze when she heard a thud, as she turned around to see Moonless' fallen form._

"Need help Mr. Don't-Know-How-To-Watch-Where-He-Is-Going?" Ribbon playfully teased, oblivious to what just happened.

Seeing Moonless nonmoving figure again, she frowned. "Enough, stop it with your games Moonless...This is not a laughing matter. I fell for it once, I won't fall for it again."

Waiting a little bit longer and still no response, she called out. "Moonless?"

A few more minutes of waiting and still came no reply. Now Ribbon was beginning to feel worried. "Seriously, this needs to stop-"

 _Then something unexpected occurred, a bright light surrounded Moonless and it disappeared as soon as it came. Gone along with it is his Infinity transformation, reverting Moonless back into an Eevee-morph._

"A forced withdrawal? Dear Arceus no." Throwing all previous thoughts out the window, Ribbon rushed to his side almost immediately.

"Moonless?" Ribbon called but he didn't answer back. She tried shaking him, but to no avail.

"Moonless, wake up...Seriously, this is not funny." Ribbon pleaded, her eyes getting a bit teary.

 _Still no response._

"This can't be happening...Please tell me you are just messing with me." Ribbon whimpered with a tear trail falling out from the corner of her eyes. She buried her face into the Eevee's side and cried, "...PLEASE!" with parts of her sentence muffled.

 _A groan was heard, and soon the Eevee began to stir. Feeling Moonless' body shift a bit, the Sylveon shot upwards._

"Moonless? Moonless!" Ribbon said happily, a smile of relief forming as she watched the Eevee sit up.

"Hey Ribbon..." Moonless said weakly, rubbing his aching neck. "Had to take a little nap, hope you were fine with that."

"You idiot!...you had me really worried there." Ribbon said, throwing herself at the Eevee and hugging him close by the neck.

"Can't...breathe..." Moonless choked out.

Ribbon broke away, not before lightly smacking him on the arm. "And that's for scaring me." She said a pouting tone.

Noticing the bits of tear trails, he raised a hand to wipe them away. "Sorry...Kinda passed out from Magic Energy Exhaustion."

"I forgive you," Ribbon sniffled slightly, cleaning the remaining stains with a smile. "your well-being means more to me." The Eevee chuckled at this, and then sighed.

"What am I without you?..." Moonless said dreamily, bringing the Sylveon into a hug and nuzzling against her. Ribbon giggled at the affection and nuzzled back.

 _Stopping the playful act, they began staring lovingly into each others eyes. Smiling warmly at each other, they got closer and closer till their lips were mere inches away._

 _Of course, some endings can never be too happy._

 _From out of nowhere, a loud voice interrupts the two, completely ruining the mood._

"Damn it, don't make such a commotion so early in the morning! There are people trying to sleep you know!" It was Blade. "Also, get a room you two!"

 _They both groaned loudly at the obnoxious disruption. The atmosphere became a little awkward for the two, that was until a light bulb popped in Moonless head. Ribbon had a look of curiosity when a devious smirk formed on Moonless' face._

"You're right! But you are not in any position to talk about others when you and Fiona have already reached third base!" Moonless shouted directly back at Blade, his smirk replaced by a mischievous smile.

 _Ribbon easily caught-on to what he was trying to do, and then covered her mouth to suppress her giggles, at which Moonless found cute in her doing so. Such sweet revenge that Blade is getting._

"S-SHUT UP MOONLESS! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN WOULD YOU?!" Blade screeched.

At this point, Ribbon tried to contain only her laughter, giggling at the side while Moonless shrugged. The Eevee saw Ribbon's expression and couldn't help but chuckle himself. "He's the one shouting." He said, Ribbon nodded in agreement, a hand still covering her mouth to contain her laughter.

 _Then, multiple voices can be heard, all of which are directed towards Blade._

"BLADE/HONEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

 **I know it wasn't too much for sure, but I hope it was still enjoyable to a certain extent.**


	30. Battle Siege, Reveal, The Truth or Ideal

**Am I late again? Probably yes. Am I jerk for doing so? 'Absol'-utely!(Dont judge xP.)**

 **...**

 **Huh, that went a bit better than expected.**

 **Moonless(OC): How about you save us from the embarrassment and just get to it?**

 **"Right, let's do that." I said scratching my head nervously.**

 **Happy (Late) New Years! (Again!). Hope everyone is enjoying 2017 as of now! There's not much of an excuse I can use for not writing and updating frequently, so let's talk about the story for a bit.**

 **'The Wizard' will likely be over by the time it reaches 250 k words, maybe a bit higher but at minimum 250 k. (Rough estimate of about 4-5 chapters to go, depending on how much I can write and get done.**

 **The story will be completed, this year! However, since you guys can tell by the slow updates, and how each chapter-update interval can range to almost 1 month...(Worse case scenario)It might take up to June of 2017 for the final chapter to be finished.**

 **Buuuut, hey, it's just an estimate. Plans can change, but that's all I can do as of now. Who knows, the last chapter might just be right around the corner.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Jaegothis/Draconic Devastation:**

Ooh, I love mazes. Except when its in a horror game.

"Is anyone there? Of cou-"  
"Yeah I'm in the kitchen trying some eggs, you want some?"

Moonless and Ribbon will not commence to be a thing. Even though he's kind of blunt.  
Romance... well, okay.

"SHUT UP! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN EVEN THOUGH I'M YELLING AT YOU!"

Response:

Dun Dun. Dun Dun, Dun Dun- Oh wait, that's Jaws, whoops! xP (But aside from that, games like FNAF: Joy of Creation?)

Is that what I hear? EGGS?! :D

A_ure X Ribbon vs M_onless X Ribbon.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh...I'm hunting Bunerys."

 **That's it! Now you can prepare a recliner, or whatever is extremely comfortable for you, sit back, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Battle Siege, Reveal, The Truth/Ideal

-Third Person-

"I-Itai!" Screeched Blade, grinding his teeth together to the best of his ability to reduce the amount of noises he is making while Fiona treats his wounds. "Gently please." whined the Leafeon.

"You won't be like this if you chose to keep quiet in the morning, rather than blowing people's eardrums by screaming." huffed Fiona, dipping a few droplets of ointing on her hands.

"It was like 9 in the morning already! Plus, Ribbon and Moonless was the cause of it- ITAI!" howled Blade as he felt a powerful slap on the back, a visible hand-print was the result.

"If this hurts so much, why don't you get it healed by yourself?" Fiona blurted out smugly. Blade's ears twitched at the suggestion.

"You know what? I think I'll do just that." Blade said, pushing himself up suddenly, startling even the Glaceon behind him. "Be back in a few."

 _Just like that, the Leafeon left the living room and dashed out of the house, a door closing signalling his departure. The only ones left in the living room consisted of Fiona, Solaire and Fin._

"I...didn't think he would actually do that... maybe I went a little too overboard." Fiona said, a bit of guilt in her voice.

"Don't worry," Solaire said while she continued to give Fin a massage, the Vaporeon purring at the soothing feeling. "He'll be fine in no time."

"I doubt it." Fiona said bitterly.

*/Meanwhile.../*

"Surely I would have never lied and have told you the truth of what happened. I hate lying and you know it, but it's probably for the best like Reshiram said." Moonless said.

He then chuckled, and said humorously. "However, now that I look at the logic, what's the point in hiding information if you are a Psychic type? You can easily read me like a book; look into my thoughts like you always have and find out immediately about things that I'm trying to keep from you. I guess that's why you are like an older sister to me, a sister that I never had."

Moonless' expression then hardened slightly, but still kept his gentle demeanor. "Still, it will be good for you to be in denial for some time too..."

 _There was no response, but of course, Moonless never expected there to be one in the first place._

"Don't worry, we'll be back..." Moonless said aloud, before standing up from his chair and making his way over to the window, pulling the curtains to adjust the lighting in the room to where it is dimly lit.

 _The Eevee then turned back and walked lightly over to the bed, carefully raising a hand to gently brush a lock of pink hair away from a pink figure in bed._

Taking one last look at a peacefully sleeping Mew tugged under covers, he smiled softly. "maybe even sooner than you think." he added, before exiting out the room.

*/A few minutes later.../* (Back in the living room.)

"Nevermind." Fiona sighed, huffing at the sight of a cheerful Leafeon entering the living room.

"All set." Blade smiled confidently. Right as he looked around, he couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Guys...we're not going on a freaking vacation." Blade deadpanned, seeing the girls, even the other two guys pack bag after bag of miscellaneous items.

Walking over to Ember, he looked into a bag sitting to her left that is labeled 'Thunder' and plucked out a rectangular box-shaped device. "Seriously, A DVD player? What is he planning to do with this?"

"Obviously, DVD reasons." Fin shrugged.

"How is he going to get the electricity? It's an abandoned warehouse for crying aloud."

"Abandoned but...Er, I mean..." Fin fiddled with his thumbs. "I don't know...maybe there are functionable plugs there?..."

Blade facepalmed. "Oh why do I bother..."

"You're the one to talk, you have a foldable camping chair strapped behind your back." Ember said in defense, pointing towards the Leafeon's back.

"No I don't." Blade said innocently, while taking off the leather belt that strapped the chair to his back and tossing it aside, leaving an ear-shattering noise.

"Then what is that on your back a second ago?" Solaire jumped into the mix, her arms crossed.

"Thunder told me to bring it." Blade blurted out. "...Blame him, not me." The Leafeon held his hands up in defense.

"Hmm? Someone said my name?" Thunder peeked his head out from the kitchen, his voice a bit muffled due to a sitrus berry muffin in his mouth.

"Riiight..." The two girls narrowed their brows.

"Vacation or not, I'm taking you all to a long break after this is over." Moonless said, coming down from the stairs and dropping himself onto the living room couch.

 _Almost immediately, there was a moment of simultaneous squeaks from every direction._

"REALLY?!" squealed all the girls out of happiness, excluding some of the guys.

"Yup, now...everyone ready?" Moonless asked.

"Ready when you are!" They replied, the girls more eager than ever, while he received thumbs up from Blade and nods from Thunder and Fin. That was all the enthusiasm he needed anyways.

"Okay then, gather up." smirked Moonless, as everyone gathered their accessories and stood close to him. "Mission: Siege the Mutant's Facility. Team WorldGuard, moving out!"

 ***TELEPORTATION PLEASE***

A silvery spell void appeared underneath everyone, and with a flash, warped them to another place.

 _Outcome, the mages reached the center of a maze-like forest, green scenery stretching on for miles from their field of views. Of course, one person knew better than just to head off in a random direction._

 ***INFINITY PLEASE* *FIRE, WATER, ELECTRIC, GRASS, ICE, DARK, PSYCHIC, FAIRY***

"Beserking Destiny!"

A diagonal slash from Moonless left a clean cleave across the magic shield, splitting the barrier into thin sheets like last time.

"Urhh..." Moonless groaned as he slumped onto the ground, panting as another forced withdrawal occurred.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Ribbon, placing a hand on the Eevee's shoulder. Moonless wiped a bead of sweat collecting around his forehead with his arm.

"I should be fine," Moonless' fast breathing went back to its normal pace. "as long I don't overdo it."

 _Ribbon smiled and helped Moonless back onto his feet, before their attentions were directed back at the warehouse._

"This is it huh?" Ribbon said aloud, turning to look at Moonless. She saw his intense glance towards the sight before them.

"Yeah..." Moonless said, a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Ribbon raised an eyebrow and was about to comment but someone beat her to it. "Moonless, it's fine to Torchic out but you're not actually scared are you?" asked Blade, a smug grin forming.

That seemed to snap the Eevee back to reality. "Am I really that bad at concealing myself?" Moonless asked, blinking.

"Eh, yes and no?" Ember said with a shrug, looking around for agreement and surprisingly earning nods from everyone else. "So, both."

"Can't say I'm comfortable, since I'll be lying if I said I'm pumped with confidence." Moonless chuckled to himself at his own statement. He then turned towards everyone else, his expression stern yet gentle.

"Just before we head out, I feel like I should say this: thank you all for your outstanding cooperations as a part of Team WorldGuard. Remember, whatever happens today, happens."

Blade snickered and said, "Are you saying this as a leader you or what?" Moonless shook his head and smirked. "Nope, I'm saying this as me."

"So you have more to say?" Thunder piped in.

"Smart." Moonless said, pointing a finger at Thunder. The Jolteon beamed at that, but everyone else sweatdropped at Thunder's lack of knowledge towards sarcasm.

"Anyways, get into position." Moonless' expression now serious, going into complete leader mode.

 _Once everyone is scattered around the area, mostly out of ear's reach, Moonless turned on his Walkie Talkie and plugged it in his left ear._

"Mic check?" Moonless said through the WT.

"Here." He heard Fiona's voice say.

"Clear." responded Ember

"Over." came Blade's voice.

"Yep." said Ribbon.

Waiting for one more respond but heard none, Moonless called out. "Thunder?"

 _There was static for a few seconds before scrambling sounds could be heard. Following up, some heavy breathing came through the WT and finally a voice, a bit too loud for comfort._

"Loud and clear!" lastly said a Jolteon, the volume made everyone nearly pull out their plugs and throw them.

"...Was it necessary to turn up your volume?" Moonless asked, rubbing his ringing sore ear.

"Kinda did it in a rush, sorry buddy." said the electric eon, making the Eevee sigh.

"Alright then, I need you all to listen very carefully, because I'm only saying this once. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" replied everyone almost simultaneously.

"Our objective is to siege into the Mutant's facility and headquarter. We're trampling on dangerous territory, so be cautious and alert at all times, you never know what the Mutants have in stored for us. But remember, safety first, objective second; If a teamate needs help, get to them ASAP. If anything goes hectic, we pull out immediately. Understood?"

"Understood!"

"Good. Like the usual, communication is key so use it constantly to keep your status and position updated. Two groups of four, stay together and watch each other's back. Report if you see anything. That's all I have to say."

"Team WorldGuard, mission commencing. Final operation, set."

"EXECUTE!" shouted everyone over the WT mic as they all broke into a sprint towards their locations, each of them closing in from different direction.

...

"Although, this match-up is too... usual. Like, are we destined to be together at all times or what?" asked Moonless, with a Sylveon skipping up to him from behind.

 _It didn't go that way just for Moonless, in fact, it was a complete couple set-up, like it was planned. Blade with Fiona, Thunder and Ember, etc._

Ribbon giggled, her cuteness melting the Eevee's heart. "Aw come'on, you can't say you hate it."

"Ughhhhhh." groaned Moonless as he quickened his pace, while leaving Ribbon to stifle a giggle before following.

"I swear, this is not even a serious mission anymore." Moonless deadpanned, but a light blush was visible on his cheeks.

"How would it be serious if we are mages?" said Ember over WT.

"I know right! We can easily total this place with just a flick of our wrists!" Blade jumped in. That's when Moonless decided to tune out everything they were saying over the Walkie Talkie and focus on his own surroundings, although the truth is he was just walking blindly with his hands in his pocket.

 _He got snapped out of his walking trance when he heard the sound of glass popping and cracking, as he looked around until his eyes settled upon a small picture frame under his foot._

 _Moonless retracted his foot and softly knelt down, carefully shaking the glass shards out of the picture frame before picking it up. He took a few seconds to inspect what was in it._

"Is this?..." Moonless trailed off, not noticing a shadow and figure behind him.

"What is that?" A voice said behind him, startling him slightly. He turned around frantically, but sighed in relief when he saw it was only Ribbon.

"Don't scare me like that..." Moonless said, a stony look in his eyes.

"Hehe, sorry." Ribbon said sheepishly. "Anyways, what is that? A picture?"

Before Moonless can reply, Blade spammed over the WT. "Ooh, a picture!? What is it, what is it?" He asked excitedly.

"Enough of that, you guys found anything yet?" Moonless replied over the mic.

"Nope, nothing as of yet, unless-"

 _Suddenly, a loud scream can be heard through the WT, followed by the shattering of glass and some explosion._

"Ember?! Come in, Ember!"

"-Moonless! We n-eed help over her-e!-" said Thunder's voice, a bit of static disturbance throughout the radio transmission.

"First of all, is Ember okay?"

"Yes she is, the shockwave from the explosion and impact caused her to lose her WT, that's all." replied Thunder, causing everyone else to breathe a sigh of relief.

"However, we are in serious need of some back up near the capsule laboratory..." A loud demonic growl can be heard, and then Thunder's trembling voice. "Like right now..."

"On it. Fiona and Blade, you guys should be closer to Ember and Thunder so go assist them first. We are a bit far but we'll be on our way soon."

"Alright." said the Leafeon and Glaceon.

Moonless turned to Ribbon, "Let's go." she only nodded.

 _Running through the laboratory-like hallways and offices of the warehouse, the two mages took a turn left and then right, before continuing in a straight line. Ribbon was amazed over the fact that this place looks nothing close to a place that was abandoned, at least not what she had imagined. To Moonless, he found it quite...odd, mainly because he didn't recognized seeing any of the things that he is witnessing firsthand at the moment._

 _All thoughts were interrupted at the sound of explosions, and then in front of them, appeared the disintegration of the right hallway walls as a yellow figure flew out and crashed into the wall across._

 _Through the smoke, a spiky silhouette can be seen, as the smoke subsided to reveal a beat-up Jolteon crouching on one knee with a hand pressing on the ground for support. Looking closely, the Jolteon was none other than Thunder in his Raiteicune transformation._

"Thunder!" Moonless and Ribbon rushed to his side. He heard the call and turned towards them, smiling weakly in the process. "Are you okay? And where is everyone else?"

"In there," The Jolteon pointed but then coughed a bit as he held a hand on his chest. "fighting big minions." He finished off before pushing himself back to feet, leaning against the wall for support. "But man, these things are really hard to beat!"

"Minions?" Moonless rose an eyebrow.

"See for yourself!" Thunder said, motion towards the room that he came from.

 _They walked in and was met with the sight of eight tall Gallade-minions, all of which are currently cornering Blade, Fiona, and Ember. However, they are not just any ordinary Gallade henchmen; they were taller, more muscular, bulkier, and were handling giant battle axes. Needless to say, it was terrifying since their size outmatch the mages nearly ten to one._

"Hey guys! Some help would be really neat right about now?" Blade waved nervously.

"Ribbon." Moonless called, and upon seeing a nod from the Sylveon, he readied his rings.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER, PLEASE*** / ***ACTIVATING...FUSION EMBRACER, GRACIAS***

"Transform." ***LEAF PLEASE* *GRASS GRASS GRASS GRASS***

"Transform!" ***ACTIVATING...PRIMAL, GRACIAS*** "Fusion Cross!"

 _The two mages turns into their respective transformations, and got out their signature GunXwords for the fight- Moonless wielding a sword and Ribbon holding a gun._

 _Ribbon took aim and fired eight shots, each titanium bullet hitting a separate Gallade minion, and successfully diverted their attentions away from Blade, Fiona and Ember._

"Don't mind me." Moonless said as he raised his right hand and flashed the grass ring special equipped in it before activating the spell.

 ***ABILITY LUMINOUS REMEDY GO***

 _The ring in Moonless' hand glows brightly as a beam of light gets projects onto the ceiling, seemingly to phase through it. The glow on Moonless' ring began fade and so did the intensity of the light beam that was projected towards the ceiling- as it too slowly beginning to disappear as well._

 _A few moments later, with the Gallades still distracted by Ribbon, the glow then reappeared overhead the three Eeveelution mages, this time as three smaller beams of light and it shines directly down on them, healing them of their wounds._

 _Blade, Ember, and Fiona must have notice this too, since they began to feel changes as in exhaustion and fatigue being lifted off their body. They looked at each other and then towards Moonless, who gave a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. The three exchanged glances with each other and grinned mischieveously. Quickly withdrawing their weapons, they went for a swift sneak attack, slashing and stabbing three Gallades in the back before diving out of the corner. No longer vulnerable and rendered helpless, they took this chance to fully regroup and assemble themselves._

"They seemed to be enhanced with an abnormal amount of magic energy, since I can feel it off their whole body." Blade informed.

"So basically, super minions eh?" Moonless said while staring down the slightly more buffed-up and bulky Gallades.

"Right, super minions, that'll work." Blade repeated. "Watch out for those arms, it's not for show."

"Thanks, will keep that in mind-"

"Moonless watch out!" shouted Ribbon, as she jumps in front of the Eevee and activates her spell ring.

 ***ACTIVATING...DEFENSE, GRACIAS*** _was heard as a barrier forms in time to protected them both from a barrage of unseen attacks coming from a blur._

"Feint Attack and Ice Beam? Vanishing Frost combo huh?" Moonless questioned as he saw small ice particles dispersing in the air, forming a mist.

"You got that right." Said a demonic feminine voice, as the motion-blur reappeared in the middle of all the super minions.

"Sabrina..." Ribbon growled through gritted teeth. The Mawile narrowed her eyes.

"How's that for creativity?" She added smugly, crossing her arms in an almighty fashion. "And hello to you too, Mage Fairy." Sabrina hissed as she shifted from her morph form into Mutant form.

"Well-" Moonless began but a ribbon feeler that was placed on his mouth silenced him.

"Pretty outdated but nice try, right Moonless?" Ribbon answered for him. The teal-eyed Leafeon rose an eyebrow, but seeing the Mawile-Mutant shoot a venomously glare towards him, he only shrugged in response.

"Leave this to me." Moonless heard Ribbon whisper.

"Heh, no matter." Sabrina dismissed. "It would take more than just your puny powers to be able to defeat these fellas." Before she can finish, all eight of the Gallade super minions were suddenly blown back by eight separate shots of charged fairy energy.

"You were saying?" Ribbon mocked, spinning her gun by the trigger. This earned a "Tch." from the Mawile.

"Surely, that doesn't always specify a defeat," Sabrina said, her point made when the Gallade minions rose without much hassle, returning to glare at the mages once more. "you know better than to underestimate-"

"Moonblast!" Shouted Ribbon, and much to the Mawile's surprise, the Sylveon was standing less than 3 inches away from her. She had completely slipped past the super minions and were now closing in with a Moonblast still charging in hand. Even her teamates had a look of surprise at her mobility in such a short timespan.

 _It was then all the other mages realized that Ribbon's appearance and color theme is not that of her ordinary Primal form. She was a 'Xerneas', meaning she was in her Mythical Primal form._

 _Not giving Sabrina much time to get over her look of shock, Ribbon then leaped forward with her fully charged Moonblast and delivered the attack point-blank, exploding and the force sending the Mawile sprawling in the process._

"Thanks for the heads-up, but you should worry more about yourself first." Ribbon said, brushing her hands off. "Leaving an opening for an opportunity like that probably isn't a good idea."

"Playing dirty now are we?" Sabrina said, as she too brushed herself off.

"Dirty or not, I despise fighting, even when up against you Mutants...but because of what you guys have done to Arceus and Mew, I can't forgive you for that." Ribbon spat venomously, giving a cold stare at the Mawile.

"Likewise...for what you mages are doing, damn pests." Sabrina growled, getting up and glaring daggers in return.

"Let's not do idle chit-chat and get this over with, Sabrina. I'll prefer to let my actions speak for once." Ribbon said, readying her GunXword for more action.

"Hmph, I wanted nothing more, Fairy." Sabrina emphasized, summoning her staff at the end. "In fact, I think 'this' will make it more interesting."

 _The Mawile-Mutant flashed a bracelet that was in her left hand, before she tapped on a pure-colored marble embedded in it._

"Used to belong to her- someone else. But it too will go to waste if I don't use it~" Sabrina giggled. "Mega Evolution."

 _With a shine of light, and then gust of wind dicipating, a Mega Mawile-Mutant was now standing in Sabrina's place._

"Now then...shall we?" Sabrina said, raising a hand as fairy energy began to form into a spherical orb. She only grinned as she saw the Sylveon mimic what she was doing.

 _And with that, the two magic users discharged their attacks at each other, resulting in a large explosion._

...

 _While Ribbon and Sabrina were brawling it out, the same situation can be said for the rest of Team WorldGuard._

 _The minions and mages clashed in a battle of their own, practically turning the whole place into a war zone. Since the minions outnumbered the mages by three, Moonless summoned three Eeveelution clones with his Eeveelution Timer to even the odds. Now it was a fair fight, each person taking on one super minion._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, GRASS***

 _Moonless, with a reversed grip on his sword, swung and unleashed a green crescent strike towards a Gallade minion, whom ended up putting an arm up to block the attack. The attack connected and then smoke dicipated to show a super minion with a decapitated arm._

"Why is he blocking the attacks with his arm? Sure he may be losing an arm and they can regrow but that's just..." Moonless paused and then looked around, he couldn't help but notice the other super minions doing the same thing, and that got him thinking. "Wait a minute, the other ones are doing it too...could it be?"

"Moonless watch out!" Blade called.

 _That snapped the transformed Leafeon out of his thoughts as he focused at what was going on, narrowly avoiding a Shadow Ball attack when he jumped._

"Guys listen, I think I figured out a breakthrough." Moonless shouted for everyone to hear before rolling away from a Psycho Cut that went his way.

Thunder jumped onto one of the Gallade's back and slashed the super minion multiple times with his Phantom Sabre before leaping away. "Breakthrough for what?" he asked.

"Defeating the minions."

"First, throw an attack at them, but make sure it is aimed towards the red object on their chest."

The mages did what they were told and then turned back to the teal-eyed Leafeon for further instruction. "Okay, then what?"

"Watch, see how they are blocking it?" The said super minions rose their arms to shield the attack, losing their arms in the process, but it soon regrows.

"See how they are willing to sacrifice their arms and put themselves at risk just to shield the red object? Chances are, that must be where their energy core is located." Moonless pointed out. "If we all focus our attacks there..."

"So you are saying, that's where their weakspot is?" Fiona asked.

"Spot on." Moonless nodded in confirmation. "Speaking of which, let's play a game."

"A game?" Blade smirked. "I'm down for some competitive gameplay...what type of game is it?"

 ***DUPLICATE, PLEASE*** _replied Moonless' embracer as a duplicate of his sword appeared- one that he changed into a gun, so he has both a range and melee weapon._

"Pretty childish, but even childish games have its unique ways of playing...Last one to win is a rotten exeggcute!" Moonless yelled, using his duplicated gun to fire a shot at a super minion, forcing the Gallade into defense as Moonless used this opportunity to advance, closing the distance and getting an easy-open slash on the Gallade's back with his sword.

The teal-eyed Leafeon gave one extra poke, before leaping away from a wave of Psycho Cuts. "So, who's with me?"

 _Exchanging smirks and grins with one another, a diversion occurred for the mages before it was followed up by multiple battle cries of his teamates at once, as they too advanced on their own minion of choice._

* * *

"Moonblast!" Ribbon and Sabrina shouted simultaneously before both parties fired a blast of fairy energy at each other. The attacks collided, ending in a beam battle that showed little result of either side giving in.

"Hey Fairy, just got a question for you, if you don't mind that is." Sabrina said in a hushed voice, holding her ground as she kept discharging her attack.

"Well, what is it?" panted Ribbon, trying to sound uncaring, all the while she increased the energy concentration in her own attack.

"What are you exactly fighting for?" Sabrina asked.

 _The Sylveon flinched at the question but broke eye-contact from the Mawile-Mutant for a second. Ribbon turned around and her eyes fell upon on a certain teal-eyed Leafeon. She debated on whether or not to tell._

Ribbon then turned back and answered. "Moonless."

"Oh? Wizard huh?~ I see, well let me tell you mine..." Sabrina chuckled, almost maniacally. "Lord Ideal."

 _Ribbon rose an eyebrow, causing the Mawile to stifle a giggle. For a split second, the Sylveon felt a sudden force push her back a bit, along with her attack._

The Mawile sighed. "Irony isn't it? Who would have thought we both would be fighting for the ones we love?" muttered Sabrina, a sadistic tone in her voice that sent a chill down the Sylveon's spine.

 _As she finished saying that, Sabrina's Moonblast seemed to have pushed Ribbon's back even further. Although it won't be every effective, Ribbon can almost feel the devastation of it hitting her._

"Oh well! Looks like the one with the stronger bond of love will win too!~" Sabrina added, the way she said sounded almost psychotic that it made Ribbon feel uncomfortable.

"Even to this day, I never thought something like this will happen to me." Sabrina ranted, putting both her hands on her cheeks and going off to her own world, completely forgetting that there was another person listening in, but she didn't care. "Guess it wouldn't hurt, to hear the story of your soon-to-be killer~"

* * *

POV Change(Sabrina)

It started out like an ordinary day, floating around in complete darkness. I have always thought my life revolved around swimming aimlessly in a abyss, no meaning, no purpose but to carry out secrete a feeling that preserves the balance of life: despair. If people are to always be hopeful, then then will never be able to learn, since despair is there to show that life really can be harsh. Usually, it is temporary, and people move on as time passes...

Then one day, everything change...forever.

I can remember screams. Screams of fear, screams of pain. It was all coming from her. My dear host, her name was Scarlet...Such a beautiful name, like that of a rose, only what has become of it was merely the tragedy. What can you say? Every rose has it thorn.

She was very much like me, in looks anyway...I was born from her, and so my looks hold identical resemblance. Whoopsies, I'm getting a bit side-tracked~...Now, where was I?...Oh! Right~...

Then, a bright light appeared overhead. At first I did nothing, but then I heard a strong and powerful voice, calling out from the light source, "Arise and reach out to the light, ascend and become of one's fright, each and everyone one of you have these rights. To become greater than you already are...It never hurts to try."

And that's when my first thought, and feeling was born.

Upon hearing the statements, an idea popped in my mind, the idea to try. It was a silly one, even I thought so at first; attempting to become something greater than I already am? But what am I exactly? Although the voice sounded so...promising. Like there is something good waiting for me at the end of the road. But what is that something?

For some reason, I felt...curious. Curious as to what would happen if I attempted to...try. Then I remembered the situation I am in. I'm in an bottomless pit, and even then I'll have to find a way to escape first before I can attempt on this 'try' thing, or whatever it is. Without realizing it, I felt a conflict of emotions and thoughts rise within me, ones that I never thought I'll have;

Doubt. Is there even a reason for me to try?

Interest. The idea sounds intruging.

Suspiciousness. What is the catch?

Question. What even is 'try' and what does it mean to 'try'?

There was probably a ton of mixed emotion, but there was one that stuck out most.

It was lust.

It's...hard to describe. Even when I first heard the statement, I felt something weird boiling within, a strange gut-type of feeling.

I've never felt so...desperate, to need something so badly that I will go mad if I don't get it. But what did I need so badly? Is it because I'm not escaping?

Then something clicked in me, and then everything started to piece together.

I wasn't trying to escape.

I wasn't trying to reach out to the light.

I wasn't trying to ascend and become something greater.

I simply wasn't trying, at all.

And this something I lusted for is called freedom. I basically yearned for it, but there was something else, something else as of a long-term. But that's for another time...

Anyways...Secondly, I also felt some strange energy flowing through me, energy that seems to make me stronger and more powerful. As my power increased, so did the feeling.

Needless to say, the feeling got the better of me, and the next thing I knew, I reached out to the purple light.

Or so I thought, since the light appeared to be closer than it seemed initially.

Almost immediately after I reached out, the light was replaced with a large purple crack, forming over and spreading into the dark space around me.

But that was not all. I heard a loud scream, one filled with pain and anguish. It came from her.

It was also then I realized, the space around me appeared to be more cramped and fragile. Deciding to test that theory of mine, I reached outwards again towards the crack and applied a little more force. Even with barely any effort, it seemed as if I was forcefully prying the dark space open, since the fast-spreading of purple cracks over the space signalled that I was making good progress.

At the same time, as I made progress on the cracks, the screams of pain only increased in volume.

With one last 'ditch' effort, I broke through and was instantaneously met with silence, no screams, nothing. Only a flash of blinding light as I squinted my eyes to try catch even a glimpse of something, anything in particular. But it was just too bright.

Huffing out in frustration, I closed my eyes, for how long I do not know, until I began to pick up weird sounds in the background. It was like splashing, liquids crashing upon a surface of some sort, and then retreating back before a repeat occurs. At some point, I felt something cold splash upon me, probably the liquid must

*'Am I hearing?...And am I, feeling?'*

I then heard steps approaching me, but I didn't see who it was because my eyes were still closed. I'm guessing it has been that way since my encounter with the bright light? Then again, I felt like I have played blind for nearly my whole life.

"It should be fine now for you to open your eyes." said the same voice from before.

I hesitantly did I was told and slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry at first but my eyes soon adjusted and I saw water crashing onto the shore of a sandy beach. I also noticed some ashes?...a lot of weird black substances flying in the air.

Getting caught up in amusement at what I'm seeing, I didn't even realized I moved a limp until my hands brushed against the tickly feeling of sand. I froze and then looked down, to see two peptite hands with finely polished pink nails. Looking beyond, I saw myself...kneeling down?

For some reason, something urged me to get up and look at myself in a mirror, and I did exactly that by pushing myself up and making a quick sprint towards the water. Taking a deep breath, I peeked over to a pool of clear water and I came across a reflection.

But it wasn't just anyone's reflection. Nor was it to be someone I expected to be staring back at me in the reflection. Who is it?

Her. The same Mawile. It was her.

"Is this...me?" I said aloud, putting a hand on my cheek and brushing it, the reflection in the water did the same but opposite.

"You're adapting quite quickly, a lot faster than I expected." I heard the voice again, but this time directly behind me.

I turned around and came across a hooded-figure in a dark cloak, covering almost his entirety except for the two visible red eyes that shone underneath the hood.

"That voice...So you were the one who called? You were the one that summoned me?"

"The one and only Ideal Zekrom. You must have heard my voice and thus made your way here." He said. "I must say, I am indeed impressed at your efforts for finishing such a long journey."

"There was no effort to begin with." I said bluntly.

"Of course, but you tried, and that's what counts as the effort." He chuckled.

"Though I have a question...Lord..." I asked, as I looked at myself again. "What am I?"

"A Mutant." He answered abruptly. "A magical being that once lived within living beings as a balance preserver, but has now ascended and evolved into another being with a mind of its own. In other words, a powerful being with a race that can be called as its own."

"In fact, out of all these fellas here, you are the first ever born Mutant." He explained.

"The first ever?...But what's my purpose here?"

"To help me achieve an ideal world, my ideal world where Mutants can be the dominant race in existence. To show people who is the most powerful being on the whole planet. And thus, turn every living person into one of us. But I can't do that all by myself..."

"Which is why you, summoned me?"

"I needed a powerful Mutant to help me. And thus I conceded to the plan that the first Mutant to be born will become the high commander of the Mutants, the one who will be able to help me further carry out my plans for my ideal world."

"So I am now your apprentice?" I asked. "Do I really deserve the honor to help you achieve such a goal?!" I asked, excitement filled my voice.

"...Indeed, now come forward, Scarlet. Together, we shall turn this world into an ideal place, with a army-sized race of Mutants alongside us." Ideal said, gesturing towards the other Mutants being born, and raising before them.

Sabrina giggled, to which Ideal rose an eyebrow at. "What is it?"

"No...Not Scarlet...Lord Ideal." The Mawile then flashed a maliculous grin. "Call me Sabrina."

Lord Ideal blinked before nodding. "Of course, that can be arranged...Sabrina."

I grinned. "Also, Lord Ideal..." I began.

"Yes?"

"Once we the world becomes your ideal world, may I stay by your side still?"

Ideal paused for a bit before replying. "Of course, what makes you think otherwise Sabrina?"

"No, nothing at all." Sabrina grinned ear to ear. "Still, I want a promise from you Lord Ideal...Forever?"

"Forever."

"And Ever?"

Ideal sighed. "And Ever. I giggled.

* * *

"And that's when I knew what my purpose is...I'm destined to serve under Lord Ideal, and in return, I get to stay by his side~...his promise for us to live together for all of eternity!~" Sabrina said.

"And that's why I fight! For my beloved Lord Ideal!"

 _Something seemed to have snapped in Ribbon, as a rush of newfound power found their way into her form. It came out as energy in her Moonblast, as the Sylveon's attack started to push Sabrina's back, little by little, until it was an even playing field again for both mage and Mutant alike._

"You're not the only one...who wants to win...fighting for the one they love..." Ribbon countered, gritting her teeth.

"Oh?...A feisty one aren't cha~" Sabrina cooed. "Sadly...Only I will prevail in this fight!~"

"You're wrong. It's not over yet. Not until it really is over." Ribbon said, secretly fitting on her special spell ring.

"Unlike you, I fell in love with two." Ribbon mustered. Sabrina's eyes widened before a grin formed on her lips.

"Two? Hah! It's quality, not quantity Fairy!" The Mega Mawile laughed.

"I know...But even quantity, sometimes have its qualities..." Ribbon struggled to get words out, as she held her ground to stop herself from being pushed back further by Sabrina's Moonblast. The same goes for the Mega Mawile.

"I first fell in love with an Umbreon...His name was Azure, a very cute and charming guy...Only a bit too dense." Ribbon said between pants. "Later I fell in love with an Eevee, his name was Moonless, he's quiet but also loving and affectionate."

"Ha! For a second I thought who would be apart of your love triangle...This is absolutely priceless! Don't tell me you still have yet to find out they are the same person?" Sabrina cackled.

"Like I said, even there are different qualities for the one I loved..." Ribbon stated. "Even if they are the same person, in the end, the love I felt only doubled...because of the fond memories we shared at the different times and intervals."

"Back in college, he was a cheerful and charming Shiny Umbreon, always looking out for others and doesn't hesitate to help in any way. As long as it can bring a smile to their face or make one's day, he would push himself to his limit to achieve that daily goal. Maybe's that's the reason I fell in love with him..."

"That was when he was still an Umbreon...but now, he lost it...after he became a mage." Ribbon explained. "In exchange for his magical powers, he lost his evolution. Not so long after, I became a mage and was recruited into Team WorldGuard."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Okay, what does that have to do with anything? Doesn't really explain extra love thing."

"To this day, many ask for the reason that drives me to fight...Even my friends, they ask me why." Ribbon rambled, ignoring the fact that the Mawile had just asked a question.

"I tell them, as long as we are fighting for the same cause, we are friends and allies alike. However, there is also another reason that drives me to fight, besides to rid the world of the evil that it contains..." Ribbon said. "Which is?" asked Sabrina, rather impatiently.

"Moonless fights for the sake of others, putting his life on the line in protecting others."

"Tsk. I see, prince charming eh?" Sabrina hissed.

"He didn't need to do it...he could've saved himself the trouble; worry about himself and not give a care in the world."

"I call stupidity, that's what!" Sabrina laughed to herself.

"But Moonless knew too well; the horrors of having to suffer the fate of despair- nearly dying himself was enough to drive him mad but the sight of others dying before him drove him to become who he is...to be the final hope, everyone's final hope."

"More like an anchor, people's final despair...oh wait, I forgot, that's us!" Sabrina said sarcastically, laughing to herself once again.

"Most people probably don't even know him, but fame is not his main concern, it is the safety of others," Ribbon crunched her teeth together as she stumbled a bit, and barely managed to catch herself from tumbling over. "others that do not need to be apart of this meaningless war." She spat back with venom.

"There wouldn't be such a meaningless war if you pests just stay in your lowly place and keep your nose out of our business!" Sabrina said. Ribbon was tempting to lash out at the Mutant and give her a piece of her mind but managed to keep her composure.

"Therefore, he is who he is now...the unsung hero that is working his life off, fighting to protect innocents against a major threat to their lives...By any means if he has to make irrational decisions, getting rash in certain sour situations, or even having to be plain reckless; he will do anything to prevent another life lost at the hands of you Mutants!"

"And this brings me to another cause...the cause of, why I fight."

"Fiiiinally!...and I thought you would never get to your main point..."

"I want to ensure he lives till the next day; tomorrow, the day after and the future...I want to ensure, he does what he has to do in his fights and will still make it back in one piece."

"Long story short, I want to protect him- ensure his safety from all the harm that can be life-threatening to him."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sabrina shouted in disbelief. "That's your cause for your love interest? Pathetic!"

"That's right...call me pathetic all you want, laugh all you want for if you think it is a silly reason for me to do..." Ribbon stated firmly. "But that's why I fight...From the very beginning ever since Moonless came back to my life again...I fight, because I want to protect him!...I don't want to lose him...I don't want him out of my sight again!"

 _All of a sudden, a force of energy erupted from Ribbon's hands, as it then travelled all the way to where the two Moonblasts were, colliding against Sabrina's and pushing hers back._

"What the- What is this energy?..." Sabrina exclaimed as she felt herself being physically pushed back. "What is this...power?!"

"If you are going to kill Moonless...You will have to get through me first!" Ribbon said, flashing her Geomancy special ring and activating it.

 ***ACTIVATING...MYTHICAL GEOMANCY, GRACIAS***

 _Surrounded by two revolving white spirals, an orb of pure-fairy energy forms in Ribbon's right hand as she aimed it at her target._

"This is the end...SABRINA!" Ribbon shouted before adding Mythical Geomancy into the mix alongside her Moonblast.

 _Ribbon's last resort allowed the beam battle to tip in her favor, as the two merged attacks easily overpowered Sabrina's single Moonblast and strike the Mawile dead on._

"DAMN YOU, MAGE FAIRY!" screamed Sabrina as her voice started to fade away as Ribbon's energy attacks consumed her.

* * *

POV Change(Moonless)

"If you are going to kill Moonless...You will have to get through me first!" I heard Ribbon say, before she flashed her Geomancy ring and activated it.

Normally, being surprised will be an understatement. Surely, I am. But at the same time, just...um...wow. I'm literally speechless.

A whistle to my left caught my attention as I turned to see a Leafeon walking up to me. He gently nudged me and said, "You're lucky to have a girl like her. Treat her nicely bro."

"Heh, worry more about yourself first." I replied, turning back to look at Ribbon. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Blade's quizzaled look, therefore I pointing at something to his left, signalling for him to turn that way.

"Blade-kun~"

"Oh Shi-" Before he can finish his sentence, a blue blur jumped onto Blade's back and tackled him to the ground. From then on, the screams began. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I did warn you but your reaction is worst than a Slowpoke." I shrugged, tuning out Blade's desperate cries for help as Fiona continued with her special treatment on him. "A little will be enough Fiona, no need to actually kill him."

"Hmph!" puffed Fiona as she stood up from Blade's back. I sweatdropped at the sight of the writhing Leafeon, swirls in his eyes and bubble fumes coming out from his mouth.

"Note to self, don't piss off a woman when she is in heat." I said to myself, the last part came out in a whisper.

"Hey look! I think she is just finishing up!" Thunder pointed out, as I looked over to see Ribbon winning in the beam battle.

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FIRE* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

"Let's wrap this up too!" Ember suggested, a torrent of flames surrounding the blade of her GunXword as she prepared for the final strike.

"Well, let's get to it." I said, perching my sword on my shoulder, fitting on my own special-attack spell ring in the process. Almost immediately, they all replied "Right!" in unison, excluding my clones since they only nodded in agreement. Nonetheless, everyone had their respective weapons in hand.

* * *

"When there's a beginning, there's an end." Ribbon said, staring down at the beat-up Mawile laying on the ground. The Sylveon winced a bit at the fact how that one attack from her had knocked Sabrina right back into her base form.

 _The Sylveon took one last look before she turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when she heard some movements. Her ears twitched a bit, and as she turned around, she was met with many strands of mouth-like hair homing towards her. She had very little time to react, and thus was only able to throw her hands up in defense before getting barraged on, the strands of mouth-like hair hitting and chipping away at Ribbon like a combo of Fury Attacks._

"Hyyaaa!" cried Sabrina as she charged forward and gave one final strike with her staff, hitting Ribbon right in the gut as she flew and slammed painfully into the ground, air getting knocked out of her as she reverted back into her Primal form.

Ribbon coughed, a bit of blood flew out of her mouth and landed on the ground, the rest trickling down her lips. "But...how?"

"You cannot defeat me that easily...After all...As long as I can feel my heart beating...beating with its love for my Lord Ideal and the simple thought of his love for me...Oooh~ just the thought...makes my blood boiling, to the point where I can never lose! I can never be defeated! I will never lose nor ever be defeated!-" Her sentence was cut short, when it was followed with a gasp and gurgle of pain. "Ergh?!"

 _She looked down, and her eyes widened as she saw a the head of a halberd and part of the staff penetrate through her chest. But it wasn't the wound that shocked her the most, it was the halberd. To her, it wasn't just any halberd, it belonged to Lord Ideal._

"Wha- How- Wait no...No no no no no no NO! This can't be!...No one should have this but Lord Ideal!"

"You're right...No one should have his but I." said a voice that she was all too familiar with, making her eyes widened before she even had a chance to confront who was behind this.

 _Sabrina froze on the spot, staring down as she suddenly found the textures of the floor tiles more interesting than anything else, until she was brought back to reality at the feeling of another sharp pain piercing through her chest, only this time it was caused by the halberd being withdrawn._

"Lord Ideal?..." Sabrina turned around and clenced a hand on the spot where she was impaled by the halbert. "But...Why?"

Ideal only stared at her as the Mawile crumpled to the ground, still supporting herself by her elbows as she lifted her head up to stare at him. "Why?..."

 _Ideal closed his eyes and turned away, ignoring Sabrina's cries as he reopened his eyes but his gaze was fixated at something else instead, the stares from the mages standing just a few feet away. By then, Ribbon had already retreated back to where everyone else was gathering._

"Ideal Zekrom." Moonless mumbled.

"At last we meet face to face, Wizard...Or should I just call you, Moonless Night?" Ideal said calmly.

Moonless narrowed his eyes at the dark figure. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, really. As a matter of fact, I actually have something I want to show to you."

At the mention of this, all the mages got defensive. Ideal chuckled lightly.

"It's not a trick." Ideal confirmed but Moonless and the others were still suspicious and hesitant. "You may be interested, you may be not...but I bet you'll be surprised by it." The Zekrom-morph said as he whipped out a pure white entity and flashed it.

Moonless rose an eyebrow. "A ring?"

"Two rings." Ideal corrected, turning his wrist slightly to reveal another ring that was hidden behind the first. After a moment, he equips one in his right and activated it on a pendant that seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere.

 ***INITIACTION...FUSION EMBRACER, NOW***

"Transform." The Zekrom-morph said, equipping the other ring in his left simultaneously.

 ***CHANGE, NOW***

 _A large silver circle, a transformium void with runic symbols appeared in front of Ideal before it traveled backwards, phasing through the Zekrom-morph and changing his current form to one of an opposite color, entirely. White cloak replaced a black one, a embracer with a 'T' in the middle of the attachment revealed, and a pair of stern blue eyes embodying the glowing red ones._

Moonless' eyes widened, along with the other mages'. "That form!...Reshiram?!"

The cloaked morph muttered something but it was too low to hear. However, Moonless saw the way he spoke, so he mouthed the same exact words he thought he said, "Not quite...?"

"L-L-Lord Ideal i-i-is...a mage!? You were...a mage all along?!...No...No...NO!" Sabrina cried. "Please tell me this isn't real...Please tell me this isn't real!" Sabrina begged, clinging desperately onto the white-morph's shoulders.

"Thank you for all your hardwork, Sabrina. I appreciated it..." 'Ideal' said in a monotone voice. "You had been useful."

 _Sabrina's hands were shaking uncontrollably at this point, as one more tear drop leaked from the corner of her eyes before her entire form turned pale gray in color, soon dispersing and vanishing into the air like dust._

 _For a second, nobody said a word. The atmosphere was dense and everybody had their breath held. In fact, the echoes of dripping water can be heard bouncing off the walls of the large spacial area._

 _A few extra seconds passed, and then a grin formed on 'Ideal's' face. The grin soon turned into a maniac smile and then laughter- malicious laughter coming from the white-cloaked figure as he raised his hands high in the sky._

"And then there were none..." He said in an unusually low and almost-growling voice, for some reason still can be heard by the mages and it sent chills down their spines.

"Hey guys...I-Is it just me...O-Or did it suddenly get colder in here?..." Blade asked, hugging himself in attempt to stop himself from shivering but to no avail.

"Yeah no kidding..." Ember agreed, shivering herself.

"Normally I'm not one to complain about the cold but...why am I feeling cold as well?..." Fiona breathed, her breath coming out as a a hazy mist.

"...Can you guys feel that?" Ribbon suddenly said.

"Feel what?" Everyone excluding Moonless asked. The teal-eyed Leafeon's ears seem to be on edge.

"Some-"

"Some kind of dense pressure being exerted from the frosty air..." Moonless answered for Ribbon, which surprised even her.

"You felt it too?" She questioned. Moonless nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" The others tilted their heads in confusion.

"You probably can't feel it now in your current transformations, but you should be able to do so in your Mythic forms."

"Then how did you-"

"Promotion access to Infinity comes with its perks...but besides SubVision, sensing deity power is as much I can do. The power boost in elemental forms still stand far apart from your Mythic ones." Moonless explained, getting a 'O' shaped open-mouth from Ribbon in understanding.

"Anyways...who is that guy? Is he actually Reshiram?" Thunder said, scratching his head. "Moonless you know the most, can you tell?"

"Well...He looks like him, and no doubt about the power either...still, even I can't help but feel there is something off about that guy." Moonless said.

"Okay okay, can you please break it down?" Blade said, to which Moonless rolled his eyes.

"He's Reshiram...but he is not Reshiram." Moonless said bluntly. Blade and Thunder fell backwards comically.

"WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" They shouted in unison, catching the attention of the white figure once again.

"But your friend is indeed right...I am Truth Reshiram, but at the same time I am not..."

"This is just getting more confusing...Ugh, my head hurts." Blade said as he placed a hand on his head and rubbed the 'headache' he is getting.

"Let's play...'Who am I?" The white figure asked before a light emitted off his body, a foggy and freezing mist blowing around before dispersing, to reveal the white figure sucessfully reverting into a giant being with a gray and blue, bipedal shape and draconic basis.

The most noticeable features were the pupiless yellow eyes, pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull.

"Where have I seen that before?..." Moonless said aloud, as he tried to recall.

*/Flashback.../*

 _He got snapped out of his walking trance when he heard the sound of glass popping and cracking, as he looked around until his eyes settled upon a small picture frame under his foot._

 _Moonless retracted his foot and softly knelt down, carefully shaking the glass shards out of the picture frame before picking it up. He took a few seconds to inspect what was in it._

 _Standing on the left was a person with silver white hair and blue eyes, wearing a cloak attire consisting completely of the color white. The person standing to the right was the total opposite; he had red eyes instead of blue and black hair instead of white, also sporting a cloak but onyx black like a stormcloud. Moonless had a good idea of who they were already and the large letters of 'Ideal Zekrom' and 'Truth Reshiram' being imprinted ontop confirmed his assumptions._

 _Moonless was overall surprised to see the two together in a picture, but the thing that caught him most off guard was the fact that they were both smiling._

 _Seeing that, the Eevee couldn't help but smile himself, chuckling mentally at the sight of the two brother's past._

 _Even so, all happy times must come to an end._

 _Moonless was about to softly place the picture back to its original position until his eyes fell upon a third person in the picture, one was literally standing in between the Reshiram and Zekrom-morph. Even Moonless cannot comprehend on how he managed to miss this in the first place._

 _Standing in between the Zekrom and Reshiram-morph, this third person had blue hair, yellow eyes and wears a blue coat with a small scarf wrapped around his neck. The most noticeable detail about this third person in the picture is probably his eyes._

 _Even though he was smiling, his eyes gave an unnerving feeling. It was nearly pupiless, dull and utterly void-like._

"Is this?..." Moonless began as his eyes trailed upwards, his eyes soon catching onto the person's name. He was about to say it aloud but a voice behind startled him.

"What is that?"

 _He turned around frantically, but sighed in relief when he saw it was only Ribbon._

"Don't scare me like that..." Moonless said, a stony look in his eyes.

"Hehe, sorry." Ribbon said sheepishly.

 _Although he was only able to get a quick scan at the person's name before Ribbon interrupted, that few seconds was more than enough for Moonless to get a clear mental image._

 _Though he is unsure if it is necessary to have the knowledge of that particular person's name, Moonless was still able to get a good look to remember anyways._

"Kyurem Frostbite."

*/Flashback Ends.../*

 _Moonless then came to realization, after putting two and two together, he recognised the being standing in front of them as the same person he saw in that picture. Well...a being with noticeable, similar features of the person he saw._

"You're...Kyurem?"

* * *

 **...WAIT WHAT?**


	31. Intentions: Revival of the Mutant Ritual

**So yeahhh, long two months no see! (That grammar though.) Sorry for the slow updates but it is what it is and I apologize that I can't do much about it. :( Just pray that I can somehow miraculously find time to work on this and update quicker.**

 **Reviews:**

 **YourTypicalReader:**

Is that supposed to be a Yandere Sabrina I see? If so, well-played.  
Damn Ribbon, you go girl. Show her the power of love! It's love time! ;DD  
And Ideal is...KYUREM? WHA- AH- HOW?!

Response:

Really? I actually felt that her background lacked the necessary aspects of details and format to show that she's obsessed over Ideal. (like I'm talking full "Yandere-mode obsession over senpai" for Sabrina, for those that know what I'm talking about, anyways. :p) Oh well, I'll take you word for it, maybe for now.

#3.

Read to find out! ;)

 **That's all for the reviews and onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One: Intentions: Revival of the Mutant Ritual

Usually I'm not the brightest one out of the group...however, I'm also not the most oblivious. I know when things are wrong, and I can tell apart based off the situations at hand, at least I think I know to an extend.

"Hey Thunder? Where are you?"

Needless to say, this battle is going to be a lot longer than we expected. None of us even knew of Kyurem's true potential...

"Thun- Oh there you are, what are you doing here?"

And now that he's got Moonless and Mew under captive, we're in no position to do anything. One false move will endanger them both in one way or another.

"Hello? Earth to Thunder?"

There's no telling what that sadistic dragon is thinking, and what crazy idea or thought that crosses his mind.

"Thuunder?"

What the hell even is his intentions?

"Thunder."

Is he after an 'ideal' world?

"Thunder..."

But then, why did he kill off his own comrade, Sabrina, to do so? Shouldn't they be working together? I'm so confused...

"THUNDER!" shouted Ember, which suddenly brought me back to reality.

"WAH!...Oh, hey Ember. What's...up?" I said, although a lot less energetic than usual. Luckily, she didn't say anything about it, either she didn't mind or didn't realize.

"I asked what you were doing up here, I've been calling you for a while now. Normally, you'll respond right away but you completely zoned out and ignored me for a good amount of time." replied Ember with slight agitation.

I winced a bit, not much from her expression of irritation towards me, but much more of seeing small bits of bandages here and there on her, and then bandage rolls in other places.

"Oh, whoops..." I said, trying to sound a lot more uprising but failing miserably. "Heh heh, sorry. I came up here for some fresh air."

The Flareon blinked rapidly and looked around, before directing her attention back on him. "In the...attic?"

I looked around to see where my legs had taken me when I was in thoughts and mentally face palmed at my response.

"Er well..." I scratched my left cheek with an index finger trying to think of a way out of this one, while blushing out of embarrassment at my response.

"Well silly, if there's nothing else you're doing, you should come down and hang out with us. Beats to be alone, you know?" She said suggestively.

"O-okay, gimme a sec." I said, a wide smile soon forming on her lips.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, before making her way towards the stairs again.

"Alright! See you downstairs!" chirped Ember, while waving her hand slightly as her form slowly disappeared from view as she descended the stairs of the attic.

"Ugh...Is this how Moonless feels like all the time?..." I said, softly rubbing a hand on my right temple. "My body sure can't handle all the weight...or is it pressure?" I added with a thinking face.

"I better see you down here after I get back from the kitchen, mister!" shouted Ember's voice from downstairs, causing me to yelp and my legs to spring into action.

POV Change(Third Person)

After getting into a full sprint- which resulted in a bit of a tripping mess; slipping in some parts of the way for not watching where he was going and causing annoyingly loud thumps to echo throughout the mansion's hallways, Thunder finally ended up where he needed to be at.

"Phew, made it..." The electric-eon panted, leaning against the base floor guard rail for support. He ended up using the rail and most of the wall to get to his destination.

"Hey Thunder! Nice of you to join us!" called Fin, who was promptly waving his hand at him in an invitational way.

"Heh heh...Hey." Thunder said nervously, waving back in the process. All the while, he didn't seem to be aware of the presence behind him.

"Somebody's early for once." said a voice behind him, causing Thunder to flinch and jump back in retaliation. It was only then he saw the same, somewhat bandaged Flareon giggling.

"Sorry if I scared you." grinned Ember. "I just couldn't help myself."

The electric eeveelution's attention, however, was not focused on the humorous expression she worn, but rather the bandages she had on her. Remembering something else, Thunder then turned to look around, seeing the other mages in a similar predicament. Some more beat-up than others.

"Are you guys sure that you are like...alright?" He asked.

"We're fine, just a little banged-up, that's all." Blade said, flashing him an 'okay' symbol, but soon groaned in pain from the sudden movement. "Heh, that doesn't really sound convincing huh?"

"If only I was a tad bit stronger...Then maybe Moonless wouldn't have-"

"Don't sweat it, you did what you can. Kyurem only caught us offguard." Blade said dismissively.

"But!- UAGGHHHHH..." Thunder simply raised his head and shouted in frustration. His teeths were clamped together, fists clenched tightly, and at that moment, wanted nothing more than to punch something take his anger out on.

"I literally watched...I watched! Not only was I unable to do anything worth of use, everyone else got hurt as well! Meanwhile, I remain unharmed, because I watched everything unfold but I stood there and did nothing...What kind of a mage am I?!" shouted Thunder in frustration, soon crumbling to his knees as he kept himself up with his hands.

"Well you are willing to do anything right?" Ribbon suddenly mentioned. She was one of the few people there that wasn't injured from the fight, at least not to Thunder's knowledge.

Thunder's ears perked slightly at that. "Right, anything." He answered.

"Even sacrificing?" asked Blade, cutting in on the conversation.

"Even sacrificing." nodded the electric type.

Blade grinned and nodded. "Then your heart is in the right place." Blade said, giving him a thumbs up. Ribbon kept a blank look but nodded in agreement. Thunder looked around for extra pointers but all he got from the rest of the gang were either shrugs or Ribbon's mimicked reactions.

"Not that I'm saying you should literally sacrifice yourself, but it's just an example." Blade added.

"...Sacrifice." mumbled Thunder, going deep into his thoughts once more and completely zoning out everything else that Blade said. "Moonless, were you...sacrificing all along?"

* * *

"Hey Reshiram...Would things have turned out differently if you had told everyone the truth? Would there have been a chance at saving you? Was there possibly a different outcome?"

"Or did you think...the less for others to knows, the better because there is less they have to worry about? Know less, worry less? Or maybe was it...Less fear when there is less to know?"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Moonless heard Kyurem's voice say.

"Talking to self is sometimes more fun than talking to a psychotic serial killer." The Eevee shrugged, his movement causing the iron shackle on his wrist to virate the connected chains.

"Is that how you should be acting towards me when you are being hung like a puppet? Completely powerless to your own will?" Kyurem challenged.

"I feel like I can end up worse for lying." Moonless shrugged again.

"Heh. It's a surprise you aren't as broken as I thought you are. Oh well, no matter...You're as broken as you can get." came Kyurem's voice and snicker before silence revolved around Moonless once more, the only thing that can be heard is the echo of his heavy breathing.

"Such a fine mess I got myself into; getting kidnapped, and then locked in a chamber of blackness, then to having to talk to myself...never have I thought this will be the outcome." Moonless said sarcastically, grinning weakly before coughing out roughly, a bit of blood trickling down from his lips as he recalled the events that lead up to this point. "Of course, I guess that's my punishment..."

*/Flash Back.../* (Back at abandoned warehouse, in the secret laboratory.)

"You're...Kyurem?" Moonless asked.

"Ah, so you're not as dumb as you look. Tell me, how did you figure it out exactly?" Kyurem asked with an amused look, shifting his form so he's less of a giant being and more of a humanoid, still holding his signature, yellow pupiless eyes.

"I may have gotten my hands on something that originally belonged to you." Moonless said, as he held up a picture frame, one that made Kyurem's eyes soften for a bit.

"I see." Kyurem trailed off. "I thought it was lost during the raid we held on the Hall."

The mages twitched at that, but before it can escalate into a full lash-out fight, Moonless interjected with a question.

"Were you Ideal all along?" spoke Moonless. He then paused for a moment, and hesitantly asked, "...Or were you Reshiram?"

"I am neither..." He answered. "but with DNA splicers, I can take on the form of my brothers." He empathizes by holding out two implant-like devices that was labeled with the Yin/Yang symbol; the 'Yang' one changing his form to a white-cloaked figure with blue eyes, and the 'Yin' to a dark-cloaked figure with red eyes. "However, the max potentials of these forms are reduced cause the splicers only contain half their DNA." He finishes as he reverts his transformation.

"Elaborate..."

"The DNA splicers are a type of held items that can be worn, sort of like implants, that allow me to go through a fusion method known as Absofusion. By channeling their powers, I am able to take on either the form of White Kyurem or Black Kyurem. White Kyurem is when I use the splicer that contains Truth's DNA and Black Kyurem is the other one that has Ideal's."

"So to answer your question...Yes, I was Ideal, if you mean I was disguised as him using the DNA splicer...but no, I'm not actually him." Kyurem explained.

"Yet one more thing I still don't understand...you transformed and looked completely identical to your brothers. How is that possible when you only have half their DNA? The power even feels the same as Reshiram's when you transformed."

"Oh, that's because I miraculously got my hands on the other halves, I didn't get Truth's until of lately. And an extra bonus, I got his powers along in the process." He said, grinning maliciously while flashing the rings that were equipped in his hands.

"Miraculously? What do you m-" Moonless' teal eyes dilated before he furrowed his brows. "No, you better not have done what I think you did." He threatened.

"And what if I did indeed do what you think I did?" Kyurem repeated with a wicked grin, testing his patience. "What if I did indeed...kill him?~"

Now it was Moonless' turn to twitch at the news, the calm and collective teal-eyed eon had finally snapped. "You killed him!?"

"That's right...That's what I wanted to see...Bring forward the anger, and let your rage consume you. Once you're wild, it will only make it easier for me~" The Boundary Pokemon said.

"How dare you..." Moonless growled, removing his emerald-based Grass ring and replacing it with the diamond-based Infinity ring.

 ***INFINITY PLEASE*** A bright white transformium void appeared underneath Moonless while a white Arceus emerged to circle around Moonless.

 _The voice command chanted,_ ***FIRE WATER ELECTRIC GRASS ICE DARK PSYCHIC FAIRY*** _as the white void traveled upwards through Moonless' whole body and encasing him in a border of white light, before coming to a stop a few feet above Moonless' head. Meanwhile, the white Arceus came to a halt from its spinning before flashing brightly and reshaping into the signature weapon Dracalibur._

 _The light surrounding Moonless' body soon erupted like glass shards, flying and dispersing outwards in all directions. The results were a really pissed off-looking Arceus-morph with a sword-ax hybrid hovering close by, his red-eyes glaring intensely at Kyurem, who was staring back with mild interest._

"How dare you kill him..." Moonless growled, getting a firm grip on the hilt of his Dracalibur. "For Arceus' sake, he was brother too!"

 _Moonless expected a look of regret and guilt coming from the pupiless being, but what he got was entirely different, a smirk._

To add an insult, he even said, "And?"

 _That was the last straw for Moonless, as he momentarily flashed his Infinity ring and swiped it across his embracer. A tiny but noticeable white aura began to glow around the Arceus-morph, as he mumbled a "Extreme Speed." before vanishing from his current position._

"Moonless wait!" Ribbon called but the Arceus-morph was already gone from the spot and soon reappeared less than three feet away from Kyurem than he was before. Ribbon and the others tried to follow but they were suddenly swarmed by an army of henchmen, all of which are enhanced Gallade minions. "Where did you all come from?!" The Sylveon yelled.

 _A loud clank echoed through the air as Moonless and Kyurem clashed weapons, with the Arceus-morph going on the offensive due to his speed advantage as he engaged from different angles. Seeing how this plan of attack wasn't granting him any openings, Moonless traded one last blow and leaped away, before beginning to dash left and right with his empowered Extreme Speed move, traveling at a velocity that is literally creating an afterimage effect. This hindered the Ice/Dragon type's focus, as he looked left and right to try and locate where he is._

"Over here." Kyurem heard a voice say behind him, before his senses went high alert at the slight movement of air around him. He promptly side-stepped, narrowly avoiding Moonless' Dracalibur as the edge grazed his right cheek, the force from swing created a gust of wind that blew against his face.

 _The two stared at each other for a moment, but even so Kyurem took the time to gently brush his hand on the cheek that Moonless had cut him on, a look of surprise that soon turned into anger as he saw the red smuge in his hand._

"Sorry, I missed." Moonless said in a monotone voice, snapping Kyurem's attention from his hand and back onto the Arceus-morph. "But next time...I won't." He added, his crimson irises staring intensely at him.

"Tch...even in his current state, his powers..." Kyurem scowled under his breath. His spiteful expression was soon replaced by an evil grin, as he said, "Luckily, it won't be too long..."

 _Regaining their fighting composure, Kyurem wasted no time and held up his Yin splicer, allowing him to transform into Black Kyurem. As soon as the transformation process was complete, he quickly went on the attack with Bolt Strike, striking from different angles to try and pick easy hits on his target. He did not want to risk Moonless getting into his typical groove once more._

 _Noticing the sudden change in his enemy's speed as he rushed towards him, Moonless back-peddle dashed away to get some breathing space only to flinch in surprise when Kyurem changed directions to target him again. Realizing that Moonless was caught off guard for that split second, Kyurem exploited this chance to focus all his built-up energy into one powerful impact attack, as he closed the distance between him and the still-dazed Arceus-morph._

 _By the time Moonless returned from his stupor, it was already too late for him to dodge the attack. Instead, he held his arms in a cross formation right as Kyurem rammed his electric-charged body directly into him, the blow knocking Moonless back into a series of hallways and experiment complexes, not to mention destroying them before he came to a stop when he crashed against a magically reinforced wall._

 _Unable to see his opponent through the pile of rubble, Kyurem closed his eyes to allow his senses to wander. Much to his surprise, he didn't not catch any signs of magic or life beyond the mess of debris._

"Beserking Destiny!" shouted an oh-so familiar voice, as Kyurem turned around to parry the incoming blow but the axe slashed him across the chest before Ice/Dragon type can even do anything.

 _Since Kyurem decided to pull an all-out, Moonless returned it, but improvising the returning gift with a few added series of his own._

 _For one, he was doing it for some type of payback._

"This is for all those you killed Kyurem! For Cody, Reshiram, and Arceus!" cried Moonless as he swung his axe, cleaving into Kyurem's halberd when he blocked again. However, the sheer force from Dracalibur had caused the halberd to collat into the pupiless being. Not only was that the result but that most recent blow had also caused the halberd to fly out of Kyurem's hands, effectively disarming him.

"And this..." Moonless began as he tightened his grip on his axe, raising it as images of Blade, Fiona, Thunder, Blade, Fin, Solaire and Ribbon flashed in his mind. "This is for Ribbon and the others..." Then finally images of Mew's injured form flashed in his mind, which only proved to fuel his anger and strength. "But most importantly,"

 _In some unknown place, a pair of green eyes opened before a pink blur teleported in front of Kyurem, throwing itself in between the Ice/Dragon type and Arceus-morph, who still had his axe ready to be brought down._

"This is for- MEW?!" Moonless exclaimed as he stopped, a millisecond from splitting the New Species Pokemon in half. "Y-You're awake? When- How- I don't even, what are you doing here?"

 _Seeing that his guard has dropped completely, Kyurem grinned sadistically while Mew proceeded to charge a powerful Focus Punch._

"What's wron- ARRGHHHHH!" Moonless screamed painfully, the punch that he received to the gut caused him to double over as he went sprawling across the floor.

"Argh...Mew, what the hell is that for?..." Moonless asked before his eyes widened at what he saw.

 _Mew's eyes were completely green and no visible pupil can be seen either. It was almost as if she was being possessed._

"Curses..." grunted Moonless, a hand on his stomach as he pushed himself up, stumbling a bit as he narrowed his eyes at Kyurem. "I should've known you had something up your sleeves."

 _Dracalibur reappeared in Moonless' hands almost instantaneously and the Arceus-morph blinked behind the Boundary Pokemon, only to be intercepted as Mew appeared between them once more._

"Damn it!" Moonless shouted in frustration as every opening to Kyurem was blocked by the manipulated Mew.

"If that's the case..." mustered the Arceus-morph as he fitted on a teleportation spell ring, swiping it as a spell void appears.

"3." mumbled Kyurem as the Areus-morph blinked from view again, appearing to his left and was now merely a feet away, only to stop in his tracks when he was blocked by Mew again.

"2." Kyurem mumbled again as Moonless disappeared, a shout of "Berserking Destiny!" can be heard coming from Kyurem's right. However, as fast as the voice came, the Arceus' presence was gone again, replaced by a confused Mew that appeared shortly after.

"1..."

 _Managing to throw the possessed Mew off-track and reappear directly above the Ice/Dragon type, a giant-sized axe formed in the Arceus-morph's hands, raised and ready to strike as Moonless began to bring the weapon downwards for a crippling strike._

 _Only to follow, with the sound of a thud and crashing metal, the giant axe soon returning to its normal size and dissipating. One figure was left standing and the other was motionless on the floor, writhing and twitching._

"Crap...my Magic Energy haven't replenished fully yet..." cursed Moonless, clenching his hands and grabbing at whatever he can as he attempted to push himself up only to fall back down from Magic Energy Exhaustion.

 _A flash of light engulfed him before his transformation dissolved, reverting him back into an Eevee._

"Finally figured it out huh? You're still very much young and naive, impulsive and unable to keep your train of emotions under control...which is why a trick such as this will work."

"It was a mere second of difference-" Moonless grumbled out as he glared daggers at the Ice/Dragon type.

"Not that I'm lying about what I'm saying earlier." Kyurem added with a smug grin, causing the Eevee to stare with more hatred towards the dragon being. "Still, you managed to keep the adrenaline going long enough to the point that you completely forgot the extend of your own Magic Energy pool, that you are limited to how much you can use."

"Darn I'm beat...Literally cannot move and close enough for you to be held as hostage..." Moonless sighed, defeated. "What are you going to do now? Kill me? Dispose of me so you can continue with your plans?"

"Quite the opposite actually. I need you to complete the plans...Well, you're half of it."

Moonless was baffled. He needed him, of all things or people, HIM. "Say what now?"

"But that's for another time so we can save that for later, since judging by your looks, I can tell you want answers to certain things more than anything."

"Honestly? I'll be more impressed at your incredibly good judgment of character if I wasn't at your mercy." scoffed Moonless, rolling his eyes as he stared with boredom into Kyurem's eyes. "But they say curiosity kills the meowth, what do you have big guy?"

"The fact that Truth Reshiram...was indeed turning into a Mutant."

"..." Moonless blinked.

"More like, in a permanent state of the 'withering' process and was slowly but surely becoming a Mutant himself from despair."

"...What?"

"He managed to suppress the despair with his own pool of Magic Energy, but the question that alway plagues his minds is...How long?"

"...What?..."

"The answer is now...Not long."

"WHAT?!...Reshiram, is a Mutant?!"

"Weren't you listening? He WAS...turning into a Mutant." Kyurem corrected. Moonless could have sworn a tear escaped from the corner of his eyes when he said that but he hastily turned away before the Eevee can say something. "He only managed to suppress the creature of despair with his magic energy, but even so it was ticking...his life was the time and the creature within is the bomb. The second it stops will be his last breath, which just so happens to be present time. However, the truth is that the process could've detonated any time when he over-exhausts his magic energy pool, like the time when he helped you achieve the clone summoning device."

"The...Time Ring incident?"

"Yes."

"So that's why he..."

"Yes, he stayed away from everyone else because he is afraid that he might lose control at any time and set the Mutant free. In fact, everytime when he had to use his magic powers, it's a risk that he's taking." Kyurem said.

"So not only he is hurting himself greatly for helping us..." but Kyurem cut him off, practically yelling out the words.

"BUT BECAUSE OF HIS STUPID SOFT SIDE FOR HELPING INNOCENTS, HE'S WILLING TO GO THAT EXTRA STEP TO PREVENT OTHERS FROM GETTING HURT! AND OF ALL PEOPLE, HE HELPED WRETCHED MORTALS LIKE YOU...LIKE YOU! HOW ARE YOU INNOCENT?! YOU ARE NOT PURE IN THE SLIGHTEST...IT WAS YOUR FAULT, IT WAS YOU WHO ULTIMATELY BROUGHT HIM TO HIS DEMISE, IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED MY BABY BROTHER RESHIRAM!"

 _Moonless' eyes widened._

"I...killed Reshiram?...But- I-" He started but was at the lost for words.

"Moonless! Don't listen to him!" shouted Ribbon over the horde of Minions, as the Sylveon fought her way through the mob only to be pushed back to the center. "DAMN IT, MOVE YOU BRAINLESS SCUMS!"

Kyurem coughed. "You might be wondering, how did this happen? How did all of this...begin?"

 _Moonless stopped his hyperventilation as he looked up, beads of sweat trailing down his face._

"Like many others that have suffered from the solar eclipse Mutant ritual, he attempted a rescue operation to save those that were suffering. Of course, he didn't take into account how powerful the magic was being used at the time and thus he was also affected by the ritual. Since legends don't have Mentguard protectors of their own, the 'withering' process was pretty much permanent, and him becoming a Mutant was a trip down to zero."

"Of course, after he learned of the news...He decided to take a gamble on his already degrading health and experiment on himself, to try and learn more about the creatures of despair. He succeeded, in a sense, and managed to find a way to temporarily evade the withering process occurring to his body. From managing the decay by burning his Magic Energy slowly, he was able to push away the despair and increase his life span." Kyurem informed.

Curiosity got the better of him, as Moonless asked weakly, "H-How exactly?"

"He created an artificial clone of himself with magic, and then implanted the clone into his Mentality Zone, thus making it his Mentguard. By slowly feeding the clone Magic Energy, the clone was able to fend off and supress the creature of despair living within him. As for how he lasted for so long, he learned through practice and training that the Magic Energy pool can actually regenerate overtime, so long as spells were not used. Therefore, it substantially increased his time before the withering process." Kyurem explained briefly. "In the end, it didn't really matter, since the Magic Energy will run out at some point. After all, his Mentguard was artificial, and overtime it will begin to deplete in its functions, and so despair was inevitable...And you asissted him in dying faster."

"N-No..."

"All in all, you are to blame for his death...You are the reason why I had to kill my brother...It was YOU!" Kyurem said, using his 'Yang' splicer and transforming into White Kyurem, his yellow pupiless eyes taking the form of Reshiram's blue ones as they stared down at the cowering Eevee in anger. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MY BABY BROTHER TRUTH WILL STILL BE ALIVE. SO CUT THE BULLCRAP IF YOU THINK I KILLED HIM FOR SOME SICK JOKE, IT WAS YOUR FAULT! IF ANYONE SHOULD BE ACCUSED OF MURDER, IT WILL BE YOU!"

 _Everything was starting to become a blur. For a second, Moonless thought he heard the sounds of explosion, the voices of his friends calling for him and then their cries of pain as the were struck by attacks that he didn't see. He just couldn't see, he's starting to lose feeling in his body._

"E-Everyone..." mustered Moonless before he blacked out, his vision blurring and his consciousness leaving his body. "Resh...iram."

"Reshiram..."

*/Flash Back Ends.../*

"Kid, hey."

"Huh?" Moonless mummured, returning to reality.

"Are you done daydreaming? Cause if so, listen up."

"..." There wasn't anything for Moonless to say, not even a comment to retort, so he remained silent.

"You already have 8 of the 18 elemental plates...but the other 10 remains unknown. Now that I have you captured, however, I can use you to force the intel out of...her."

"Who's her?" asked Moonless, confused.

"You know better..." Kyurem smirked, snapping his fingers as Mew appeared next to him. "Her." He finished, snapping his fingers again as the green glow disappeared from Mew's eyes, the New Species Pokemon stirring and blinking multiple times before her eyes widened and focused on him.

"Wha- Moonless? What happened to you?!" Mew gasped, rushing over to him but felt an invisible force stop her but she was too busy to notice. "Why are you chained up?!"

Moonless opened his mouth to say something but he was knocked over the head by a certain pupiless Boundary Pokemon, who was grinning sadistically at her.

"F-Frostbite?!" exclaimed Mew, shocked.

Kyurem grinned and used his Yin splicer, transforming into Black Kyurem as he said, "Hello to you too...Mew Iris."

Mew's shaken expression was quickly replaced by one of anger. "You...You were behind all of this all along, weren't you?"

"What else will convince you otherwise?" Kyurem asked with his arms crossed, his attitude causing Mew to grit her teeth.

"Why is Moonless chained up...What do you want from him?" questioned Mew.

"It's not more of what I want from him, but more of what I want from you."

Mew rose an eyebrow at that. "From me?"

"Moonless Night has eight of the eighteen elemental plates...Where are the remaining ten?"

Mew flinched at the mention of this but she regained her composure and looked away. "You know the answer to that already... _No._ " She empathsized.

Kyurem's sadistic grin only grew wider, if that was even possible. "Wrong choice."

 _Mew's ears perked in confusion as she turned around, only for her eyes to widen in horror as she saw the Boundary Pokemon pick Moonless up by the collar, with the tip of his halberd pointing at the Eevee's neck._

"Stop!" cried Mew, causing Kyurem to laugh darkly.

"So, what was your choice again?"

"I-..." Mew once again fell silent.

"Think of it as a knowledge exchange for hostage~" Kyurem ushered. "Otherwise..." growled the Ice/Dragon type, moving the halberd edge to Moonless neck again.

"OKAY! Just...let go of Moonless first..." Mew said frantically, causing a smile to form on Kyurem's lips.

"Now isn't that just better? Benefit for both rather than one~" Kyurem said, grinning ear to ear as he released Moonless from his grip, the chains disappearing as the unconsicious Eevee slumped on the ground. "Now, start speaking. I'm waiting~"

"The ten plates..."

"Mmhmm?"

"...are locked away with a seal." Mew said. "In the Hall of Origins..." She quickly added.

"...Liar." Kyurem growled, narrowing his eyes at the New Species Pokemon.

"What do you mean?" Mew said nervously, suddenly feeling the chills down her spine.

"You think I'm that foolish? Heck, I even knew of their real location." Kyurem proceed to lean in, and then whisper, in Mew's ears. "The remaining ten plates...they're a part of you, aren't they?"

Mew tensed up, her eyes wide and betraying her thoughts. "I thought so." Kyurem smirked, before turning away.

"How did you..." Mew murmured, her hands clenching her head in distress.

However, the New Species Pokemon was too busy to notice the evil grin beginning to form on Kyurem's face, as he mumbled to himself. "Certainly this is unexpected even when I first learned about it...but it makes my life so much easier~"

* * *

"Ugh..." moaned an Eevee, sitting up as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Finally awake? Took you long enough." Kyurem said as he made himself known in the darkness, which caused Moonless' head to snap towards him, the Eevee looking at him questioningly at the Boundary Pokemon's enlarging grin.

 _Moonless winced, as the Ice/Dragon type became White Kyurem. He proceeded to whip out a teleportation ring._

 ***TELEPORT STANDBY***

"Wha-" before he finished his sentence, Moonless felt himself being warped away.

"Where are we?" asked the Eevee as he looked around, nothing really catching his interest but a gigantic marble pillar with a runic circle platform.

"You are currently at one of the many pillars that are scattered throughout the Poke Utopia region, pillars I created for one sole purpose."

Moonless arched a brow, but his eyes soon followed suit as he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out but a measly, "No..."

"Yes~ to initiate another Mutant Ritual...Only this time, it will go as planned!" Kyurem cackled darkly.

Moonless was about to rush forward at him but felt an invisible force lift him up and throw him against the sturdy marble pillar, shackles forming around his wrists and ankles while chains extended from them to hold him in place on the platform, aka soon-to-be sacrificial tower.

"Are you insane?! That's the lives of millions of people that you are endangering! What do you get out of this?!" shouted Moonless.

"My brothers." Kyurem paused before looking at Moonless dead in the eye. "That's my intentions for the rituals anyway, to revive my deceased brothers. The first one a few years back failed to bring back my deceased brother Ideal, due to a lack of necessary preparations and equipment. Apparently my energy source alone could not do it all and now that Truth falls victim, I must revive them both...Basically killing two pidgeys with one stone! And in order to do that, I need to channel the source of power from the 18 plates, over a huge area."

"THE ENTIRE POKE UTOPIA?!"

"Exactly."

"Stop..."

"...Hmm?"

"Just...Stop. You can do whatever you want with me, even turning me into one of them is fine!...But please, leave others out of this." Moonless cried desperately.

"Now that, I'm afraid I can't do so...Even by means if I have to extinct the entire pokemorph race or bring them back to the old rock ages. After all," Kyurem said. "All sacrifices come at a cost, whether it's part of the deal or not."

"BASTARD!" screamed Moonless as he struggled to break out, only to feel the metal cut into his skin as he hissed painfully.

Overcame by the grievous feeling, he slumped against the constraints, his eyes growing heavy.

"What did I work so hard for? I wanted to protect others, to prevent such a thing from happening, yet...I'm literally partaking in the death of others this time...I'm sorry, everyone...sorry to all the people of Poke Utopia...I'm...Sorry."

* * *

 **For the next couple of chapters, I may be uploading a few of them altogether, rather than intervals like one chapter at a time. I can't keep promises so we'll see but just in case you guys wonder why updates are taking longer, that might be the reason. (Though no joke on the "I can't keep promises", I lierally can't seem to keep my promise, considering half the things I say turned out to be false.)**

 **Enough of that, good day to you all. See you next time, Moonless Night signing out!**


	32. Plans: Reversion of the Mutant Ritual

**Damn, that took a long time. Never thought I'll be able to finish this chapter but I pulled through anyways. All absences aside, how's everyone else doing? :D**

 **Not going to lie, that was way too long even by my standards. I know I can't keep promises but 5 months since update?...That's a whole another level of waiting for you guys to endure, sorry. :/**

 **Moonless: You better be.**

 **At the same time (not trying to bs my way out or anything), I actually scrapped this chapter multiple times and** **ended up** **rewriting it and still I don't feel really proud of the outcome. Not gonna lie, I didn't really like writing this chapter that much, nor the upcoming one. Heck, I even gave up at some point and just left them to collect dust, partially the reason why I haven't been so active.**

 **Moonless: Not that you are to begin with.**

 **"...Do you mind?"**

 **Moonless:** **'\\_("/)_/'**

 **Okay, I'm not gonna take up too much of your time here, so let's move on to the reviews:**

 **Jaegothis/ascendingStars:**

Okay, I'm here what did I miss!?

A sacrifice, chains, Resh is a mutant, and Kyurem. Too much happening. I need cookies.

Part-taking is one word, partaking.

Don't worry! I can't keep promises either. Hence the reason GtI never had a Christmas chapter. Heh heh. And hasn't been updated since. Erk.

Response:

I wouldn't say you have missed much Jay, but I sure missed out on you changing names...again. (But hey! Who am I to judge? :p)

I try not to overload things, which I start to notice a bad habit of doing. I just hope that second to last sentence was not implied to be serious. xD

Thanks for that heads up, went back and fixed it.

Like mentioned at the beginning, it's been literally 5 months since update sooo, yeah. We're even.

 **That's it for a reviews! Onward to the chapter! :DDD ...Erk.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Plans: Reversion of the Mutant Ritual

"In order to do that, however...we need to direct the Gallades' attention towards something else...Someone needs to distract the minions."

"Fiona, Blade...please, hold Ember back." Thunder said.

 ***Song: Linkin Park - The Catalyst***

 _ **Lift me up...Let me go...**_

"THUNDER! NO!" Ember cried, trying her best to break free from the Glaceon and Leafeon's hold while desperately reaching out for the said electric eon, as if one false grab can cause her to lose him.

 _ **Lift me up...Let me go...oh, oh, oh**_

 _Hordes of Gallade minions swarmed the streets and areas of Poke Utopia, as more and more were forming from raw magic energy in the air._

 _ **Lift me up...Let me go...**_

 _Taking one last look behind to make sure he was far enough from the others, Thunder then retracted his Phantasm Sabre before locking his eyes on the group of henchmen again._

 _ **Lift me up...Let me go...oh, oh, oh**_

 _Merely looking at the huge pack of minions was enough to bring sweat to the Jolteon's forehead but he knew he had to do something, since it is for the best._

 _ **Lift me up...Let me go...**_

"Hey you overgrown arm-blades, come at me!" Thunder shouted, drawing the attentions of all Gallades in the area, along with it, those that had just appeared recently from thin air.

 _ **Lift me up...Let me go...oh, oh, oh**_

 _The Gallades, upon hearing Thunder's voice, abandoned all the tasks at hand and instead turned towards the Jolteon, running at him like a swarm of angry mobs rioting. Which, when reaching into the electric eon's range of combat, were easily cut down by his Phantasm Sabre._

 _ **Lift me up!...**_

 _Feeling the earth shake and triumphant roaring cry, Thunder turned to see three giant-sized Gallade minions, all of which were twice the size of the bulky ones that he fought back in the abandoned warehouse._

 _ **Let me go!...**_

 _Thunder's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight, but he made no proof of backing from the threat._

 _ **Lift me up!...**_

 _Instead, he strode onward, just as the three giants had, only less barbaric since they rampaged through and nearly brushed aside the horde of its comrades._

 _The three Gallade giants lifted their muscled-arms and fist pumped their chests multiple time in trumpiant, which lead on to a smirk forming on Thunder's lips._

"I didn't know mindless henchmen can get cocky, the more you know." Thunder whispered. "Looks like there's no other choice..." The electric eon added, closing his eyes in the process, temporarily ignoring the advancing Gallade giants.

 _ **Let me go!...oh, oh, oh**_

"Permashock." whispered Thunder, whom after having his eyes closed for a long period of time, suddenly opens them as sparks of electricity trickled out from the corner of his eyes.

 _ **Lift me up!...**_

 _In a flash of yellow light, sparks of electricity started to appear and cover the battlefield for miles, seeming to do the desired effect as the Jolteon had hoped; temporarily putting the Gallade giants in a dazed state._

 _ **Let me go... (We're a broken people living under loaded gun,)**_

"It's all or nothing..." Thunder said, taking a deep breath to shadow all his doubts, reopening them to show a light of confidence. "Sorry Ember, sorry guys...but nobody lives forever...after all, for someone to live on, a sacrifice has to be made..."

"And this time...I'm that sacrifice." Thunder said, not paying attention the raging inferno around him nor the fact that he was cornered by the mob of Gallade minions and three giants.

 _ **Lift me up!... (and it can't be outfought, it can't be outdone,)**_

 _ **Let me go! (it can't be outmatched, it can't be outdone, no)**_

 _ **Let me go!... (God Bless us everyone, we we're a broken people living under loaded gun,)**_

 _ **And it can't be outfought, it can't be outdone,**_

 _ **It can't be outmatched, it can't be outdone, no.**_

* * *

 _As Kyurem put his finishing touch- an arm-mounting device onto a pillar, a voice speaking out caught his attention._

"You don't have to do this Frostbite." Mew argued but her resolve is weakening. The fact that she's trapped inside of a cage that bound her to a circular, runic alter didn't do much to help either.

"And why, if I may ask dear Iris, is that so?" Kyurem said as he fidgeted with a ring in his hand, leaning against the pillar with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you going so far as to endanger the lives of many? What do you gain from such course of actions?"

"Isn't it obvious? To bring back my brothers." Kyurem blurted.

"And then what? What are you going to do afterwards?" Mew asked.

"...Is this what Truth and Ideal would have wanted?...What would they say if they knew millions of lives perished at the hands of their eldest brother?" Mew specified.

"They won't need to know..." Kyurem growled darkly. "Such information wouldn't be important to be disclosed to the knowledge of their revival...If anything, I'll alter their memories. Convince me all you want but my decision is final."

"Speaking of which, let the ritual commence~" The Boundary Pokemon said, holding up a golden ring, the same ring that he was playing with earlier. It had a purple crescent as its avatar, to which he smiled sadistically while equipping it. "And this time, it will succeed!"

 ***ECLIPSE, NOW*** replied a voice command after Kyurem swiped it across his embracer in his White Kyurem form.

 _As of cue, dark purple energy began to materialize in the atmosphere and swirl together in front of the sun, enlarging in size and slowly blocking out the sun's rays until a shadow is fully cast across all of Poke Utopia._

* **CHANT, NOW*** sounded the voice command of Kyurem's embracer as the Boundary Pokemon swiped another ring.

 _A chanting of incoherent language then came on, along with it was an ancient but unknown tune. Mew gulped nervously in response to the increasing in volume and speed of the chant and before she knew it, pain coursed through her whole body as the entirety of her form was engulfed in a bright white light. Just then, the white light becomes inverted and shot in a specific direction, heading towards one of the many ritual pillars that stood._

...

 _Somewhere else afar, a purple-edged light can be seen twinkling for a second on the horizon, before it followed up with a beam of dark light._

 _Upon coming into contact with it, Moonless was forced into his Flareon transformation and the pillar immediately began drawing magic energy from him. Meanwhile, the withdrawn energy was being transferred to another pillar where his Eeveelution Ringer was placed, causing the arm-held device to react and automatically spawn the remaining seven of his element clones._

 _The only problem is that before the clones can even fully materialize from their individual spell voids, an energy barrier of some sort displaced the clone's summoning location and scattered every one of them across to empty spots of the ritual pillars, which each of them are then bound in the same fate the second they appeared._

"Grah!" screamed Moonless, the intensity level suddenly increasing as energy was being sucked out at a faster rate. In turn, this caused the runic marble pillar to release a concentrated purple blast of raw magic energy into the air.

T _he same thing was occurring at each separate pillar, the level of magic energy absorption spiking dangerously high and was then converted into a blast of raw energy that shot towards the sky. To the untrained eye, it would look like a total of 8 purple beacon of lights shooting upwards, but little did they know that soon enough that light will be the last they'll ever see. Luckily, one specific eon was not chained properly to his pillar; his left wrist bound but his right is completely free to his will._

"Ugh...a...al...almost." Grunted an Espeon clone that was stuck to a pillar, barely mustering enough Psychic energy to move a ring over to his right hand and equipping it. Gritting his teeth, he quickly swiped it.

 ***SPECIAL PSYCHIC BAND GO***

"Go Mark!" shouted the Espeon clone. "Go warn the others!"

* * *

"Why did it get so dark all of a sudden?" Fiona questioned, while the light flickered on after Ember flipped the light switch up.

"I thought it was still morning?" Ember said, tilting her head as she turned towards Thunder, who gave a shrug in response.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Solaire exclaimed.

 **Breaking News: Unforeseen Solar Eclipse**

 **A shadow is being cast over all of Poke Utopia, experts report it being the doing of a solar eclipse. Strangely enough, however, the experts said that there were no signs of solar eclipses to begin with and that it seemed to have appeared from out of the blue.**

"Oh no..." Fin mumbled.

"Solar eclipse appearing out of nowhere. You guys thinking what I'm thinking?..." Ribbon said gravely before turning to the others.

"Yeah...given that the light from the edges is purple, doubt the eclipse is caused by the moon." agreed Blade with a hardened expression.

"What should we do?" Ember asked, as all eyes turned to the Sylveon.

"...We head out." Ribbon said. "Except for Fin and Solaire."

"Are you crazy?! Neither you or the others have fully recovered-" Thunder argued but was cut off.

"Even so!...I can't sit still knowing their are others out there that are going to suffer if we don't do something." Ribbon cried. "It's just, not in me to do such a thing..."

Thunder bit his lips and hung his head low, clenching his hands while doing so.

"Now then, who's with me?" Ribbon asked. Blade, Ember, and Fiona simultaneously rose.

* * *

"So, why didn't you go along with them?" asked Fin, panting slightly as he tried his best to catch up.

"Because I need to protect you two?..." Thunder said hesitantly, slowly his sprint into a mild walk.

"Are you sure?" pressured Solaire, who was besides Fin in the whole run. "If then, why are we out here? Surely it is not for a breather right?"

"...No." Thunder admitted sheepishly, causing the two to sigh.

"Look Thunder, we understand why you are hesitant to have them go out like this in their condition...But you need to remember what happened was entirely not your fault."

"It is my fault! If I didn't Torchic out, then maybe-"

"Get hurt along with them right? Or maybe end up even worse?"

"I- I-" before Thunder can finish his sentence, a tingly feeling ignited within him.

 _Suddenly, a surge of dark, purple energy swept across the entirety of Poke Utopia like massive surges of wind from an approaching hurricane- only the speed and vicious way of how it overcasts the sky in a purple coat was enough to put any threatening storms to shame. Nevertheless, the energy kept on expanding, passing through anything it touches and forcing live individuals to their knees._

"That feeling...was that Magic Energy?" Thunder thought aloud.

All except for the mages, obviously.

 ***A/N: Cause magic resistance.***

 _A loud crash followed by two cries of pain alerted the electric mage, as he immediately turned around to see Fin on the ground, with Solaire in a kneeling position next to the Vaporeon._

"Fin, Solaire!" exclaimed Thuner as he crouched next to them. "What's wrong?!"

"I feel...something weird going on inside me...Like something is rampaging inside, and is trying break free..." Fin managed to gasp out.

"What?" Thunder asked with wide eyes.

*'Thunder!'*

 _Upon hearing the voice in his mind, he stood up and looked around. Soon enough, a wisp of light came into vision._

"Mark? What's going on?" Thunder asked. "Where's Moonless?"

*'I-It's the ritual!'* The wisp of light cried in distress. "Kyurem started the Mutant ritual!"

"Ritual?! So that's what that feeling of energy was..." Thunder thought aloud.

Before he can say anything, Solaire grasped onto his shoulder, rather shakily and said, "Go Thunder...Moonless is captured, and everyone else is not in the proper condition to fight...You're the only one who can do this at the moment."

The Espeon then turned to Mark, seeing the wisp of light floating rather patiently, and said, "Mark, I need you to go with Thunder and find the others."

*'Understood.'* telepathically replied the wisp of light.

This time, it was Thunder's turn to intervene. "Solaire..." Thunder whispered. "But what about-"

"We'll be fine!...Just go! If you don't, more people are going to get hurt." Solaire huffed out, the Magic Energy taking a toll on her body. "Go stop this ritual...like what Moonless will do...If you truly think you are at fault for everyone's injury, then this proves to be the best time for you to redeem yourself..."

"O-Okay...I will." Thunder said, though in more of a whimper than anything. "Be safe, you two."

 _Solaire smiled weakly and Fin rose his head to give a little thumbs up, which he returned with one of his own before regretfully turning and walking away with Mark scouting ahead. He turned back ever so slightly, seeing the same confident smile on Solaire's face and her hand signals telling him to go. After stopping once more, Thunder debated if this is the best choice to make but before he can turn back to look, he felt his body being lifted up in the air and then forcefully thrown in the direction he was walking._

 _The landing was quite rough, even for an experienced fighter as Thunder but as the electric eon turned around to look at Solaire, he can no longer see the smile but a frown._

"GO!" shouted Solaire.

That was his cue; Thunder looked away, his spiky yellow bangs shadowing his eyes as he got up and sprinted away, moving at a rate even hard for a floating wisp of light to catch up to. Sniffling ever so slightly as Thunder got farther and farther away from them, the Jolteon managed to choke out, "Mark, help me scout ahead for Ribbon and the others." not turning back once more knowing already this is what Solaire wanted, and what everyone else would have wanted for him to do.

As Thunder's form started to disappear from view, Solaire smiled slightly and whispered, "Good luck Thunder..."

* * *

"Man, where could they have gone?" Huffed the fatigued Jolteon, as he slowed to a walk and leaned against a railing to catch his breath. "Surely they won't have the energy to get far with the injuries they have..."

 _Right as he said that, he heard a shout of cry for help, a familiar wispy light flying into view too._

*'Found them, they're being cornered by a mob of minions and are having trouble fighting them off with the injuries they have sustained.'*

"Lead the way." Thunder said almost immediately, performing a Quick Attack to catch up to the speed of his navigator. Not too long however, his eyes widened as he looked at what his navigator directed him towards.

"Mark...What's this?"

*'Sorry...but this is the quickest way for you to get to them, also probably the safest to travel at the moment with the current events ongoing.'*

"I'm so going to regret this but we are in a hurry," Thunder shook his head in dismay. "again, lead the way."

...

 _The sounds of gunshot echoed through the somewhat deserted streets, save for the Gallade minions that were roaming around, with bullets flying left and right while the projectiles struck whatever unlucky individual in its path. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed for the most part, since it began to draw unwanted attention._

"Above you, watch out!"

 _Another shot was fired, another bullet flew, and another Gallade was sent crashing into the ground._

"Thanks, and nice shot Ribbon!" complimented Ember as she back flipped away and fired three rounds at three charging minions.

Ribbon nodded in affirmation. "Make sure to hit your target, every bullet counts...Especially against the archers."

 _The second fighting broke out, the mages had already sensed that something was off._

 _Unlike the previous encounters with the minions, which consist only of melee Gallades, there were now archer-like ones that can partake in ranged combat. Normally, that wouldn't be much of a problem, that is if it excludes the following problems: one; the mages have yet to fully recover from their battle with Kyurem, two; the arrows the archers have are magically enchanted explosive arrows, and last but not least three; endless number of minions are spawning from magic energy that is in the air, which serves to be a huge disadvantage._

"For sure, cause these things just won't give up!" complained an already worn-out Leafeon, wincing as he continued to fire titanium bullets that were created from whatever magic energy he has left. "I knew we shouldn't have aggro them...Now this is never going to end."

"Guys, they're about to fire those explosive arrows again." Ember warned, pointing to the archers that have arrows forming at their palms and were loading it onto their bows.

"I doubt our magic energy pool is large enough to shield us from another hit like this, even if we try to combine our protect spells to amplify its effects." Ribbon said. "We might have to make a break for it."

"So do we run now?" asked Fiona.

"It's not that easy in our current position...We're gonna have to target and break through their weakest ranks during their stage of ranged assault." Ribbon explained.

The mages blinked rapidly at that. "Wait, that's your plan?"

"It's risky, but it's our best chance, since the melee minions won't risk getting caught in the cross." Ribbon stated. They opened their mouths to protest, but the Sylveon abruptly cut them off. "Speaking of which, here it comes."

 _The said archer minions now have their arrows ready in place, some crouching and some standing in a horizontal line formation._

 ***SLASH STRIKE, FAIRY* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

"Ready..."

 _The minions pulled the arrows back, keeping their hold steady on both the bow and arrow as they took aim._

"GO!" commanded Ribbon and the mages bolted into action, right as the rain of arrows were unleashed.

 _Ribbon summoned a large protection spell void in front of her to block some of the arrows while using her energy-covered sword to deflect the others, all the while charging towards the army of minions with the other mages following behind._

 _Ember and Fiona provided ranged support, firing their guns from the sides to pick off the archers who have clear shots to Ribbon's blind spots or can potentially pose a threat to their plan of escape._

 _As for Blade, he is responsible for keeping an eye out for any change or shift in the minions formation, and whether this will allow them their easy ticket to safety or not._

"Why am I the one doing this? I feel so useless for having to scout for an opening..." Blade murmured to himself. "It's not like I don't have any magic energy left..."

 _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice an arrow heading for him, the projectile nailing Blade right in the shoulder. The arrow exploded and sent the Leafeon sprawling away from the protection of Ribbon's spell void or the reach of his teammates._

"Blade no!" Fiona cried out.

 _The Leafeon tried to make his way back towards the group but there were way too many arrows flying about that one false move can result in his demise. Not to mention, most of the arrows flying at his teammates earlier were now redirected at him._

"Guess I have no choice..." Blade cursed as he flashed a Grass symbol ring and swiped it across the sigil on his gun.

 ***SHOOTING STRIKE, GRASS* *IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE***

 _The energy-charged shots from his GunXword had managed to dispel most of the attacks that were flying towards him, but it simply was not enough for all of the arrows. At that moment, just as he was about to fire more charged shots, the green energy coating the tip of his gun faded, signalling that he's about at his limit._

Blade's eyes widened upon seeing his condition and then to the hell that was about to be released on him, a look of despair clouding his eyes. "Damn it, it's not enough..." He mustered.

 _And just as he thought it couldn't have been worse. Blade's eye dilated just as a shadow jumped in front of him, his heart seemingly dropped as he caught a glimpse of turquoise blue._

 _He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out as his voice got caught in his throat. Silence. There was nothing but silence as he can only watch the turquoise figure spread a pair of arms out and take his position of getting hit by a barrage of attacks. A flash of light blinded him for a second, before a shriek of pain brought his senses back. Blinking, his eyes widened once again_

 _On instinct, he opened his arms out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he held the Glaceon in his arms._

"Why?! Why did you have to go and do that?! said a tear-eyed Blade, hugging the Glaceon close to him.

Coughing slightly before opening her eyes, Fiona gave a weak smile and said, "M-My body moved on its own."

 _Suddenly, a horde of minions spawned around the battlefield and they closed in on the Eeveelution mages._

"Fiona NOO!" Blade cried as he got separated from Fiona and was now being pushed away by the swarm of Gallade minions that were pouring in.

"Why you!-" Gritting his teeth in anger, Blade summoned his sword from a spell boid and slashed the closest Gallade within his vicinity.

 _Tightening his grip on the weapon, the Leafeon deliberately flung himself into the fray, slicing at every minion in his field of view. Just as he was about to get cornered, Blade maneuvered his feet behind the heel of the closest Gallade to him and pulled, causing the minion to temporarily lose his balance and fall forward while being stuck in an awkward stretching position. Granted the opportunity, the Leafeon jumped back before taking a running start, then proceed to hop onto the minion's head like a trampoline and use the added momentum to take a huge leap in hopes of putting distance between him and the crowd. It worked to an extend, until he saw a Gallade minion mimicking the same actions as it too flew towards him with an attempt to intercept his escape._

 _As fast as the trouble came, it soon escalated. Just before the minion was about to reach out and grab the Leafeon, a flying spear hit the Gallade square in the temple, stunning the minion and causing him to lose momentum. Seizing the chance, Blade followed up with a kick that sent the Gallade flying, creating a domino-effect when that same minion fell on top its comrades, which caused a few dozen of their units to toppled over._

 _Swinging like a madman, adrenaline pumped through Blade as he tore through the minions ranks with his sword, knocking down Gallades coming from all direction while desperately keeping an eye out for any signs of turquoise blue that's caught in the mix._

 _Upon hearing Fiona's pained scream earlier, followed by Blade's battle cry, the two remaining mages immediately broke formation and fought their way through from the back, advancing in the direction Blade's voice was coming from._

 _A loud gasp was heard and they knew they were close. Activating their weapon strikes, Ribbon and Ember blasted whatever minion was left in front of them and they came across a disheartening but somewhat relieving sight. Blade was okay, and Fiona was in his arms, even though she may not be in the best of conditions._

"Is she-" Ribbon was interrupted by Fiona emitting a cough.

"Yeah, more or less, but I'm okay." said the Glaceon as she flashed a thumbs up. "But we should save that for later...we got company."

 _As of cue, hordes of minions spawned around them once more, and whatever size number they had dealt with before was only a grain in comparison to now._

"No good...We might have to go all out." Blade said, a trickle of sweat sliding down his cheek.

"But-"

"It's all or nothing, we might as well do it." Fiona added.

"But- What if?-" Ribbon looked around and then sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go everyone."

"Right." They agreed.

 ***ACTIVATING...GEOMANCY, GRACIAS***

 ***ACTIVATING...SENSORY STORM, FANTASTIC***

 ***ACTIVATING...SEED FLARE, ACKNOWLEDGEMENT***

 ***ACTIVATING...SEARING SHOT, GLORIOUS***

 _The four special attacks resulted in a huge explosion in all directions, engulfing the entirety of the minions in its range and obliterating almost everything in its path._

 _The smoke cleared and the destruction from their attacks were visible; craters, ice and cracks here and there, scorched land with fire burning and even huge plant roots uplifted from beneath the concrete roads. However, fear and shock was visible on their faces. Although they have defeated the previous wave of minions with their special attacks, the appearance of newly spawned Gallade minions- created in a matter of seconds out of the magic energy that is still available in the air- proved to be overwhelming for the mages._

"There's...too...many." Fiona managed to choke out before she passed out from fatigue in Blade's arms.

 _Gritting their teeth in frustration, both Blade and Ribbon alike soon collapsed. Blade was on his knees and barely supporting himself and Fiona as he shifted into a sitting position while Ribbon collapsed on her side. he only person left slightly standing is Ember._

"Blade, Fiona, Ribbon!" cried Ember as she too struggled to hold her ground against the mob of Gallade minions.

Then, she heard it.

 ***FOUR FLYING, GO*** said a voice command, before four random, magically created hologram of Flying type Pokemon appeared and knocked away a group of advancing Gallade minions.

 _Appearing soon afterwards, were none other than the Jolteon responsible for summoning the hollow images. Floating next to him was a familiar wisp of light._

"Thunder!" Ember shouted happily.

"You guys okay?" asked the said Jolteon, worried.

"More than okay...In fact, we're never more glad to see you." Ember chuckled lightly, as she brushed a few trail of tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

"Hehe..." Thunder smiled and scratched his head sheepishly. "But let's catch up after we get somewhere else safe, follow me this way. Also Mark, scout ahead to make sure the path is clear."

*'Roger.'*

 _He waved for them to follow him and lead everyone towards a one-way alleyway, ushering them ahead while he stayed behind to watch their backs. Once the coast is clear he turned to run but noticed that a certain Sylveon was leaning against the wall, waiting for him._

 _In fact, everyone was waiting for him._

"By the way, what's Mark doing here? If he's here, where's Moonless?" Ribbon was quick to ask.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think it is Moonless' Espeon clone that had summoned him, at least that's what Mark had told me." Thunder explained as he broke off into a sprint down the alley, waving at the others to follow. "Also, we need to get to where the lights are, it's our only way to stop the ritual. Destroying any one of the pillars will disrupt the whole thing."

"But how? With the amount of minions out there, the chances of getting near our destination is equally as high as getting surrounded by an army of Gallades." Blade mentioned.

"Which is why I'm leading you guys this way." Thunder said before he halted to a stop. "We're here."

 _Everyone made it through until they came across an unlocked door that was labeled 'Sewers'._

The others seemed hesitant but the Jolteon reassured them by saying, "Trust me, this is how I managed to bypass the swarm of minions and get to you guys. Conveniently enough, it also leads toward the beacons of light."

"No wonder you smell a bit...odd." Blade remarked, the girls giggling slightly in agreement.

Thunder coughed and waved with a 'follow me' gesture. "L-Let's just go, I rather get dirty than having to waste my energy fighting those things..."

 _If it wasn't for the darkness, everyone would have seen a slight red tint on the Jolteon's cheeks._

* * *

"Alright, this is as far as the sewers will get us, everything else is up to whether we can get across that bridge..." Thunder explained, opening a door that lead him and the others outside near a port before he looked around at his surroundings. The place is completely void of people, and the unknown mist that gathered just gave an ominous feeling to it. "Man, it's like a ghost town."

 _Everyone nodded at the statement, as they couldn't help but shiver slightly at the sight._

"Hey, is that the bridge? Dead ahead!" Fiona pointed out.

 _Surely enough, it was a bridge alright, as they all turned their attention towards the direction that Fiona pointed. However, they also now noticed it was vertical-lift bridge, one that was currently raised._

Ribbon sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have to lower it, I doubt the workers are even here at this point, since they have either evaccuated or abandoned their posts..."

"Or, they are also a ticking time bomb like everyone else." Blade blurted out.

"Riight..." Ribbon frowned at this reminder. "Let's just hurry up and get to the other side."

"Easier said than done, how do we lower it is the question?" Blade said.

 _Everyone seems lost at that point, not knowing what to do in such a situation regarding a bridge. Thunder puts on a thinking face and looked around before he spotted his eyes on an electric generator not too far away from them. The Jolteon blinked at the generator and then directed his gaze at the bridge._

 _Curiosity got the best of him as he scanned the area for more, his eyes resting upon one near a factory garage and another one next to a blue bin, the farthest one yet that was close to the fence of the port._

"I got it...I think." Thunder swallowed nervously, feeling the looks on his back as he made his way over to the closest generator, before turning back to face the others. "I may be wrong, but these generators should be responsible for powering the bridge. If we start it up, we should be able to lower that bridge."

They all seemed thoughtful at his response, with Ember and Ribbon nodding in agreement. Meanwhile, Blade and Fiona shrugged. "Of course, this is only my assumption...so unless anyone has a better idea?..." Thunder said while scratching his head, looking for an alternative answer.

As much as the others want to come up with a better theory, they couldn't so they shook their head for no. Plus, they're also in a hurry.

"Okay, if that's the case...Here's the first generator. However, do know that what we're about to do is expected to draw attention. Which is why we need to do this as fast as possible." Thunder said, his face serious.

"Basically, run to the bridge the second it lowers?" Blade asked. Thunder nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"Alright then, here we go." said Thunder as he pressed his palm on a red button, the sound of engine starting up before it makes whirling sound, signaling its process of running a success.

 _No sooner after the generator came to life, the deafening cries of Gallade minions alerted the mages, as they merely scowled at the sound(besides the generator) that reached their ears._

"Welp, looks like we're fighting out way to the next generator." groaned Fiona.

"Can you guys still fight?" Thunder asked, looking worryingly towards his fellow teammates.

"A little too late to ask that don't you think?" Ember said teasingly with a smug expression.

"Er..."

"Tehe, lighten up, I'm just messing with you." Ember added. Following after was Ribbon to interject.

"We should be able to hold our ground for a little while, but I'm afraid not too long. At max, till the bridge lowers." Ribbon said, sweat trickling down her face due to the energy exhaustion catching up to her.

"Alright, if things get overwhelming, tell me and I'll come to relief some pressure." Thunder said, getting a thankful nod from the Sylveon.

"Guys, let's cut the talking for later...Here they come!" warned a certain Leafeon as he pulled out his sword, gaining a battle stance at the approaching minions.

 _The first wave of minions were easily taken down on the spot, as they only consisted of ones that wielded spears. Without having to do much besides cutting down the minions that got too close, Thunder just stood awkardly and watched as the others readjust their weapons into guns, thus giving them the range advantage._

"...Seems clear now." Ember acknowledged, lowering her weapon.

"That's one, let's get the next generator." said Ribbon, pointing towards the second closest to them; the one near the factory garage.

 _Upon arriving, Ribbon immediately went up and copied what Thunder did with the first generator. Once the engine began running, the cries of minions echoed once more._

"This place is too cramped...the last thing we need is to be sandwiched between minions, the factory and iron fences." alerted Thunder, with the others following him back to the flat space near the first generator.

 _Right as they reached open area, they immediately turned and open fired at the minions behind. However, something else also caught their attention._

 _It was faint, but it was noticeable._

 _Enchanted arrows._

 ***PROTECTION PROCESSING***

 _A yellow-themed plasma dome formed around the mages and vaporized any enchanted arrows that made contact with it._

"Guys, use your connection spells."

"Huh? Why?" said Blade, raising an eyebrow.

A light bulb formed in a certain Flareon's head. "...Oh! I see~" chirped Ember, reequipping her connection spell ring with a devious smile.

 _Everyone else had a look of confusion until they connected the dots. Soon, they mirrored the Flareon's expression._

"Not a bad idea." complimented Ribbon, to which the Jolteon flashed a toothy grin at that.

 ***CONNECTION GRACIAS/FANTASTIC/ACKNOWLEDGEMENT/GLORIOUS***

 _Four connection spell voids of their respective color formed, each devouring hundreds of enchanted arrows that would've otherwise hit the spell users._

"Make it rain!" shouted Thunder, the fading of his protection dome becoming the signal for others to reinitialize their spell.

 _The voids formed again but coming out were the arrows that were sucked in a moment ago, all of which are being sent back to the archers that shot them._

 _The explosion from the arrows shook the ground violently, at some intervals even causing the mages to trip. Upon seeing the destruction from the smoke fading, the craters that remained where the archers use to be, the mages sighed in relief for not having to be the receiving end of that attack._

"One more to go, come'on!" yelled Blade enthusiastically. "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!"

 _The Leafeon's outburst boosted the Eeveelutions' confidence and morale, as this is the most determined they have been yet since Moonless and Mew's capture. The others followed suit, with Thunder being the last one move._

 _Just as he was about to follow, Thunder's ears perked up at the sound of zapping. He cautiously turned around and looked, only to see the light from the first generator blink slightly before returning back to normal._

 _The Jolteon narrowed his eyes at that but before he can do anything, a voice called out to him._

"Hey Thunder! Hurry up!" cried Ember.

That snapped the Jolteon out of his stupor as he replied, "I'm coming!" but still kept a suspicious look at the generator until it was out of sight.

"Okay, last generator. Let's get this bridge going." Said Blade, as he pressed on the button and kept it there for the generator to start up. After the usual process of winding up, the engine came to life and began whirling automatically.

 _Besides the loud generators and another wave of cries from the minions, the Eeveelutions all picked up on a new sound. A ear piercing creaking noise._

"Guys! It's lowering!" Ember exclaimed.

 _True to her words, the bridge were indeed lowering, slowly but surely it was._

"Great, to the bridge!" Blade yelled, no longer giving a care in the world but the bridge in his view.

 _Also the same reason why he didn't notice a large figure to his right._

 _A loud roar can be heard before the swing of a large muscled arm sent the Leafeon flying into the wall of a building, creating a huge dent where he struck._

"Argh!" Blade screamed in agony, reverting from his Primal form the second he crashed. Despite the reduced damage he receives in his transformation, it still felt like getting hit by a truck followed by a whole building being leveled onto him.

"Blade!" Everyone cried worryingly, before they turn to glare at the suspect responsible for their downed teammate. Much to their shock, they came across the sight of a tank-sized Gallade minion, nearly double the buff and bulkiness than the ones they found back at Kyurem's hideout.

"What the hell is that thing?..." said Ember in a low whisper, while Fiona and Ribbon hurried over to the Leafeon's aid.

"Watch out!" yelled Thunder, breaking the Flareon's trance.

"Wha-"

 _In before she can finish her sentence, she was tackled by a yellow blur, just seconds away from getting pummeled by two giant fists slamming on the ground where she stood a second ago._

 _Luckily, as agile as she was, quickly regained her footing as she whipped out her gun and fired at the 'tank'._

 _To her horror, the giant didn't seem to flinch at the shots. Even worse, it gave off a battle tantrum._

"Back, get back!" commanded Ribbon, as she hoisted the Leafeon by one arm while using her free hand to fire her gun. Fiona copied the Sylveon's actions and nearly doubled her efforts in getting Blade to safety.

 ***GRASS* *FOUR* *FOUR GRASS* *GO***

 _Alongside the titanium bullets that were aimed at the tank, four random holograms of grass-type pokemon appeared and joined the path to the Gallade. The attacks did indeed render some effectiveness this time, the sign given by the Gallade stumbling and a groan of pain emitted._

"Gotta end this quick...they can't keep this up for any longer." desperately thought Thunder while he fitted on his finisher-spell ring.

 ***SPECIAL ZAP HYDRO BLAST***

"Go back to the wrenched place you came from!" shouted Thunder as he unleashed his wrath on the 'tank'.

 _The attack resulted in huge explosion and fire that engulfed the entirety of the tank-sized being. Just to the luck of the mages, that explosion seemed to have alerted more attention as more deafening shrills and cries of minions echoed through the air._

 _It was also then they remembered about the bridge, which when they turned to check, were now halfway down._

"Now's our chance, run to the bridge!" Thunder exclaimed, ushering for the others to cut their breaks short and get moving.

 _Instead of answering, the mages simply nodded in response to his statement and helped Blade to the best of their ability to make their way towards the bridge._

"Keep going! I'll provide cover for you all!" Thunder yelled over the cries of the minions as he held his Phantasm Sabre in one hand and proceeded to slash at any approaching Gallade, while his other one were used to initiate spells for emergency purposes.

"Thunder! Come!" called Ember, to which the Jolteon took a quick glance back to see where they were at currently.

 _Noticing a reasonable distance between the bridge and them, he nodded in affirmation and made his way slowly over, once in a while turning to look back to watch where he was going but mainly kept his attention in the direction where the minions were coming from._

"W-We made it...We're safe!" cheered Blade, which upon seeing the bridge come closer into reach, brought enough strength for him to stand.

 _However, there's always a silver lining, one that gave a huge smack to the Leafeon's face and promptly cuts his celebration short._

 _Just as the bridge was lowering, it suddenly came to a halt and stopped moving completely, stopping just slightly out of their reach._

"Wait, why did it stop lowering?" Ember said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're kidding..." Fiona's ears drooped dejectedly.

"Arceus damn it, who broke the bridge?!" Blade shouted in rage, the newfound strength immediately disappearing as he slumped to the ground, leaning against a fence for support.

"Oh no, that generator is out!" cried Ember as she pointed to the first generator; which by now had stopped producing any noise and the lack of light was more than just a sign that they're in trouble.

"You think's it's going to restart by itself?" Blade asked, somewhat hopeful.

The Sylveon's lips curved into a flat line. "No, it has to be restarted manually." Ribbon said gravely, the words crushing the Leafeon's hope entirely.

"This is bad, somehow we need to restart that generator." Blade frowned, scratching his head in frustration.

 _For some reason, after Blade had finished his sentence, the generator that they were refering to seemed millions of miles farther away from where it should've been. Maybe it was due to the despair kicking in-_

"Cover me."

 _The Eeveelutions' ears perked at that as they looked to see it was Thunder who had broke their train of thoughts._

"I won't repeat myself...Cover me..." said the Jolteon as he took a few steps forwards, his Sabre drawn and spell rings ready.

He then stopped for a moment to turn and look at everyone, particularly Ember. His gaze softened slightly and there was a slight glint in his eyes but as fast as it came it soon disappeared. After that, there was nothing else but seriousness written over his face and eyes. "And don't follow me."

...

"...Moonless." a voice echoed.

"...Thunder?"

"Moonless, come back...we need you!..." said another voice, soothing and heart-warming.

"Ribbon."

"You're the leader of Team WorldGuard...everyone's final hope...SO PLEASE, COME BACK!"

"Ember...Fiona and Blade."

The darkness faded for a moment, only to be replaced by a scene of blazing inferno, a Jolteon and three tank-sized Gallades. The said Jolteon summoned an electric-filled terrain the temporarily paralyzed the giants, but also directed their attentions completely on the eon. Using this opportunity, the Jolteon made a break for it towards a generator, before quickly putting his palm on a button and held it there. After a few seconds of winding up, the generator came to life as he exhaled in relief but didn't realize the three Gallades coming behind him until it was too late.

"Thunder?...NO!"

With just a simple swing from the Gallade, it knocked the Jolteon sprawling on the ground, with the eletric's eon's body giving off a fit of coughs before a crimson liquid began to leak down from his lips.

"No..."

As the Jolteon scrambled backwards until his back came to a stop on a wall. Even through all of it, he held a victorious grin as he stared down at the Gallade giants in front of him, and the still forming mob of minions that were gathering behind the tanks. Growling viciously, the giants charged forward, right as the Jolteon closed his eyes and pulled out a sabre, before stabbing himself through the heart with it.

"THUNDER!"

And like that, I awoke.

* * *

 **Yep...That's that. Word.**

 **...**

 **Kidding! xD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite how hard it was for me to write and to plot this as the outcome...**

 **Until next time, writer and character; Moonless out!**


End file.
